


TommyInnit and Tubbo_ One Shots

by Star_Crossed_Rafi



Category: ClingyDuo - Fandom, DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: A lot of chapters are inspired by the art of:, DadSchlatt Pog, Gen, Ghostbur pog, I reckon it is, I update too much, I'm kidding I love it here I have a good time, Like at most four times in a day, Lo-Fi music for the soul :), Oh well!, The_Cr0w_Collective, TommyInnit and Tubbo friendship dynamic is killing me softly, best friends your honor, dear god is it too late to get out of this fandom?, on instagram, that's too many times, they're wholesome, tubbo moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 118
Words: 163,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Rafi/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Rafi
Summary: Just sweet platonic one-shots of TommyInnit and Tubbo_ I really like their friendship dynamic so I wanted to write some stuff! If my tags are off please let me know! Thanks :)Feel free to make requests, just so long as it's not shipping <3
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 588
Kudos: 749





	1. Funeral Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> Remember everything is P L A T O N I C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo visits Tommy for the first time since exile only to see traces of what Tommy's fate became. Meanwhile, Tommy preps to make a run through L'Manberg and happens to notice a gathering of people surrounding a grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jump in the Cadillac, girl let's put some miles on it. Anything you want, just to put a smile on it. You deserve it, baby, you deserve it all! And I'm gonna give it to you! Gold jewelry shinin' so bright, strawberry champagne on ice. Lucky for you that's what I like, that's what I like. Lucky for you that's what I like, that's what I like.

Tubbo was in shambles. After failing to take out Technoblade Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo decided they needed to take out Dream. Dream had so much power though, so how would they? Tubbo instantly began to think of Tommy. How Tommy always seemed to keep Dream at bay, how Dream had pushed so hard for Tommy to be exiled… Tommy was the only one Dream was scared of and if Tubbo hadn’t been so naive to think exiling Tommy would be the best course of action then maybe none of this would have happened.

“Could I be excused?” Tubbo asked. Quackity nodded.

“Of course, man,” he said. Tubbo gave a smile to the others in the room.

“Thanks, I’ll see you all later,” Tubbo said.

Tubbo ran through the make-shift tunnel and he kept running across the boards of New L’Manberg. He ran across the Prime Path and all the way to the Nether Portal.

He was going to see his best friend. He was finally going to face Tommy, he was going to see him. Tubbo had to wonder if Tommy would hate him. It would be something he’d have to deal with. Tommy had every right to hate him but… Tubbo missed the blonde, and surely he had to miss Tubbo too, right?

Tubbo giggled as he looked at all the paths that were scattered through the Nether. Tommy always did like his paths. He built them all over L’Manberg too…

“At least something didn’t change” Tubbo whispered to himself as he ran across the path. He made it to the second portal that would lead him to Logstedshire. Ghostbur had brought him there before, but Tommy wasn’t around at the time. Tubbo left before Tommy could get back. Tubbo was nervous but excited all the same. He stepped into the portal and after a moment of disorientation, he was in Logstedshire. Something felt off, though.

“Tommy?” Tubbo called but the air was so still… 

Tubbo looked around and saw the original portal had been broken, almost as if to prevent someone from leaving or prevent others from arriving. Tubbo headed over to his left from the portal, seeing the crumbled walls of Logstedshire.

“What… happened?” The crater was reminiscent of what Wilbur had done to L’Manberg. “Surely his tent is still around, right?” Tubbo spoke aloud as if to assure himself the worst wasn’t true. Tubbo turned around sprinted for the white tent Tommy would stay in but only a large crater remained.

Tubbo walked back to the crater Logstedshire once stood on when the large pillar caught his eyes. Tubbo took a few steps forward looking up at the pillar.

“No… surely not” Tubbo muttered. His knees buckled and he couldn’t think straight. “Tommy… I’m- I’m so sorry” Tubbo brought his hands to his eyes desperate to stop the falling tears but he couldn’t. He did this. This was his fault if he had trusted Tommy then this wouldn’t have happened…

Tubbo eventually was able to lift himself from the ground and he slowly brought himself to return to L’Manberg.

He stood on the platform that held the small vendor shops when Ranboo came up to him, Phil who was on house arrest, stood on his balcony along with Ghostbur who was taking care of his sheep named Friend.

“Tubbo? What’s wrong? You look awful” Ranboo said. Tubbo opened his mouth to speak, but only a choked sob came out, and Ranboo was quick to bring the small boy into a hug. It wasn’t awkward since most people who had come into contact with Tubbo saw him as a younger brother.

“Ranboo…” Tubbo managed.

“Yeah?” Ranboo asked. The taller male looked to Phil who seemed to be incredibly concerned despite the fact that Tubbo was the one who put him on house arrest.

“We need- need to have a funeral,” Tubbo said. 

Ranboo was caught off guard by this; he couldn’t think of anyone who had died recently.

“For who?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo latched onto the half-endermen a little tighter.

“Tommy… he- he” Ranboo’s eyes widened. What sort of trace did Tommy leave that Tubbo came to the conclusion he was dead? But it all clicked in Ranboo’s head, Tommy hadn’t been doing well recently, Ranboo knew that. So there was only one logical explanation. Ranboo hugged Tubbo much tighter than before and watched as Phil had to turn away after hearing his youngest son was dead.

“It’s gonna be okay, Tubbo,” Ranboo said. The younger boy eventually exhausted himself and fell asleep. Ranboo didn’t know if Tubbo actually had a house in L’Manberg so Ranboo brought him to Phil who didn’t hesitate to take the brunette.

“I’m sorry… About Tommy” Ranboo managed. Phil nodded as he looked at Tubbo who was so tense as he slept.

“I don’t know what to do… and I don’t know what Tubbo’s going to do…” Phil said.

“What do you mean?” Ranboo asked.

“The only constant Tubbo’s ever had in his life is Tommy, how is he going to cope with all of this?” Phil asked.

“Oh… right” Ranboo was new to all of this, he didn’t know what Tubbo and Tommy had been through before all of this. It was a mess… “For now we let him grieve… we’ll prepare a funeral location, make it look nice,” Ranboo said.

“It’s a good start,” Phil said.

“Would it be okay to ask you to take care of him?” Ranboo asked.

“I’ve been taking care of him since I found him on the side of the road. He’s gonna be alright” Phil said. Ranboo nodded. Ranboo left to inform Fundy and Quackity of the situation.

Once the other two knew, they were heartbroken.

“Where’s Tubbo?” Fundy asked.

“He’s with Phil, he wore himself out crying, so he’s asleep,” Ranboo said.

“Tommy was pretty much all Tubbo cared about…” Quackity said.

“The one thing Tubbo really cared about” Fundy added.

The three stood in silence before Fundy clapped his hands together.

“We should handle the funeral set up… Tubbo shouldn’t have to,” Fundy said. Ranboo and Quackity nodded. Even though it was late they got started. They made a cobblestone grave since it was Tommy’s favorite block, they planted flowers in the area and set up a simple speaking podium for those who wanted to speak.

They bordered the grave with a stone brick fence, they made it look as nice as they could, and since there were flowers some bees had made their way over by morning.

The place looked like something Tommy and Tubbo would make together… 

“It’s… chaotic” Ranboo said.

“They were chaotic,” Fundy said, a hint of pride in his voice.

“I just hope it’s good enough,” Quackity said.

Ranboo, Fundy, and Quackity returned to L’Manberg where they found Tubbo leaving Phil’s house.

“Hey, gang,” Tubbo said, trying to sound a little more upbeat.

“Tubbo, how are you feeling?” Quackity asked.

“I’ll be alright, Big Q, don’t worry… but I think- is it alright if I take today off?” Tubbo asked. The guilt he felt was evident.

“Of course. You’re welcome to take as much time as you need” Ranboo comforted.

“Thanks” Tubbo responded and walked away. Walking down toward the docks he’d built. Phil stood in the doorway.

“Is he gonna be alright?” Fundy asked.

“I don’t know,” Phil said.

Tommy often wondered what someone would think if they found the ruins of Logstedshire and he chalked it up to they wouldn’t care. The only person who cares about him Dream… wait- no, Dream is not his friend. Right? Tommy always got confused when he spoke about Dream. Dream was just watching him. Dream didn’t actually care, he just pretended he did to keep Tommy down. Those were the facts. His friends were Ranboo, Quackity, Fundy, Niki, Ghostbur, Phil, Techno -though temporarily- and… and Tubbo.

God, Tommy missed Tubbo more than anything. He just wanted to see Tubbo again, and sometimes when Tommy was feeling especially shitty he’d sneak down into the little bunker he’d made under Techno’s house and stare at the pictures of Tubbo Big Q gave him.

It was the most comforting feeling he had.

“Tommy,” said the boy looked up seeing his eldest brother standing in front of him.

“Huh?” He asked.

“We have to make a run into L’Manberg,” Techno said.

“What? Why?” Tommy asked. Fear and hope mixed into one.

“I need to look for my weapons and you need to help me look for any kind of leverage we can use against Dream and L’Manberg” Tommy nodded.

“Fine. But remember the agreement” Tommy said.

“Nothing that would upset Tubbo, I remember,” Techno said. Tommy nodded. He geared up and stepped into the Nether Portal.

Tubbo sighed as he looked out across the water, the group of dogs he had that chilled by the docks were sleeping in the sun. Tubbo found himself hating the sun… he felt as if it shouldn’t be shining right now. Not now when the one true light in this world had been snuffed out. Tubbo was angry, with himself, with Dream and maybe with Tommy too…

“Why’d I have to do that to you? It wasn’t right… you didn’t deserve it” Tubbo muttered. He tried to hold back his sorrows but the tears slipped from his eyes and he couldn’t stop it.

Tubbo couldn’t sit on the docks any longer and he stood up and walked around L’Manberg until he came to a spot that he had never seen before.

A grave.

Tubbo assumed that last night Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo all got together to make this. Tubbo managed a smile at how much the three cared.

He walked forward and chuckled at the cobblestone grave.

Here lies the Hero of L’Manberg  
Rest In Peace, Tommy Innit  
Brother, Son, and Friend

Tubbo almost choked as he broke down again. He shouldn’t have been exiled… Tubbo allowed himself to be manipulated and now his best friend was gone…

This was his fault.

“Tubbo?” Tubbo stood up straight clearing his eyes of tears and turning to see Fundy.

“Hey,” Tubbo said.

“We were just looking for you… Ranboo and Quackity gathered everyone closest to Tommy for the funeral… minus a couple who can’t come or couldn’t make it” Fundy explained. Tubbo nodded.

Tubbo waited at Tommy’s grave as Fundy went to give Ranboo and Quackity the go-ahead. The people who were attending were Ranboo, Fundy, Quackity, Tubbo, Niki, Jack Manifold, Ghostbur, Phil, and Karl.

“I tried to get Vikk to come but he said he didn’t want to,” Fundy said. Tubbo managed a light chuckle.

“Figures” the bitterness was clear.

“But we managed to get the ones that matter” Fundy reminded.

One by one people went up and said a few words, Niki, Phil, Quackity, Ranboo. Those who wanted to and those who could bring up the courage to all went and finally, it was up to Tubbo.

“You don’t have to do this” Quackity said. Tubbo shook his head, he had tears in his eyes all for the one he missed so dearly.

“I do… he was my best friend,” Tubbo said. He slowly made his way up to the small podium where he looked out at everyone. From where he stood he could see the van. He could imagine the scene, with the large black obsidian walls and Dream’s gaze resting on Tubbo. He shook it off, now wasn’t the time to think about that.

“You got this Tubbo,” Niki said softly. Tubbo managed a smile.

“Tommy… meant a lot to me, he was kinda the only thing I ever really cared about apart from a few other things” Tubbo took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself.

Tommy and Techno were walking down the path, invisibility potions affecting their bodies, no one could see them. Techno was saying something about his weapons probably being with Tubbo. Tommy could only think about how he couldn’t see Tubbo anywhere. Where was he?

Tommy could hear faint chatter just a ways past L’Manberg and he left Techno’s side. In hindsight, it was probably an awful idea. Tommy’s eyes caught sight of a few people gathered at what looked like a cobblestone grave. Tommy wasn’t sure who died. As he got closer he noticed Tubbo on the podium talking about whoever it was. Tubbo looked so broken, like what he was saying was sincere but so remote it almost seemed like he was reading a script.

“I think the biggest regret I have was exiling him… I was- I was… it was stupid” Tubbo said. “I should have trusted him more, I should’ve fought by his side and I shouldn’t have sent him on his own… Tommy never should have had to be all on his own like that” Tubbo said.

Tommy was confused, why was there a grave? Why did Tubbo think he died!?

“I finally worked up the courage to go see Tommy just last night and I… I was too late. I don’t want to set this as a memorial of his death, I want it to represent his life. Chaotic, loud, exciting, kind… and so full of hope” Tubbo said. Tommy felt his heartbreak, Tubbo came to Logstedshire for whatever reason and saw the damage and… and the pillar. Tubbo must’ve thought that Tommy had jumped.

“Tommy deserved a lot more than he got…” Tubbo said. He finally couldn’t keep it together and Tommy watched his best friend break down and then there was a collective gasp and everyone was staring at Tommy. He looked at his hands and sure enough, he was visible. This was really bad timing…

“Hey…” he said. He took a step back, his eyes darted to Ranboo, then to Niki, Fundy, Quackity, and finally at Tubbo. Tubbo looked so surprised and confused. 

Where’s Dream?

No, Tommy doesn’t need Dream. Tommy looked back to Tubbo and watched as the brunette’s face turned to one of joy.

“T-Tommy!” He stuttered and hopped off the podium and approached the blonde enveloping him in a hug. “I- I thought you were dead I- I finally went to visit you and-” Tommy pulled away slightly from the hug feeling a sense of confusion. There was obviously still confusion in the air as he stood in front of what he assumed to be his grave. “Tommy?” Tubbo asked softly. Part of Tommy wanted to be angry with Tubbo, that side of him that had been broken down from exile and wasn’t totally there. The rest of him that was repaired from spending time with Technoblade just wanted to hug Tubbo, to hold him, and maybe cry. But not here.

“Tubbo, we need to talk” is what Tommy settled on and Tubbo nodded quickly turning back to the others. Ranboo, Fundy, and Quackity all gave a thumbs up before Tubbo turned away back towards Tommy.

“Come with me,” Tubbo said. He brought Tommy to L’Manberg where the podium was. Tubbo opened up a hole just behind the president’s chair, Tommy noticed how the sign that displayed his name as VP hadn’t changed.

Tubbo dropped down into a room made of obsidian.

“No one will be able to eavesdrop here, and you won’t be in danger here,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded as he dropped down as well. Ladders were attached to the wall so it was possible to get out as well.

Tommy and Tubbo sat on the floor across from each other.

“Where do we start?” Tubbo asked. His nervous tone was clear.

“You exiled me,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“Has to be the worst decision I’ve ever made… I should have trusted your plan…” Tubbo admitted.

“So… you regret it?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded again barely able to keep his gaze locked with Tommy’s. Tommy was the first to turn away. “I admit, I was being a little selfish… I could have at least consulted you” Tommy said.

“Exile was harsh… it’s not like you haven’t done something like arson before” Tubbo joked and Tommy managed to laugh along with it. “If Wilbur was in charge he… he wouldn’t have exiled you,” Tubbo said.

“Remember when I said I didn’t want you to be president?” Tubbo nodded.

“It wasn’t because I didn’t think you would do good… it was because I knew it would separate us and with everything in my being I- I didn’t want that to happen,” Tommy said. 

“I should have visited you,” Tubbo said.

“You could have at least made some apology for not showing up to my party,” Tommy said.

“Why? You didn’t invite me” Tubbo said.

“What do you mean? Of course, I did. I sent Ghostbur to send invites. I invited everyone hell, I think I even invited Eret.” Tommy said.

“I never got an invite” Tubbo insisted.

“Dream even said he saw Ghostbur tell you about it. Face to face!” Tommy said.

“I haven’t spoken to Ghostbur in some time now, I guess the last time I spoke to him was this morning as I tried to explain why we were gathering but-” Tubbo sighed. “What’s going on?” Tubbo asked.

“Dream also said you burned the compass” Tubbo’s eyes shot open.

“No!” Tubbo said. He rarely raised his voice but this got Tommy to listen. “I would never intentionally get rid of that compass… it meant so much to me. When I lost it I- I didn’t know what to do.” Tubbo looked Tommy right in the eyes as he spoke.

“I don’t know what to think anymore…” Tommy said he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

“You’re trusting Dream over me?” Tubbo asked.

“No! Maybe… I just- every time I think about Dream I get all confused… Tubbo, he was the only one who ever really visited me and- and…” Tommy let out a frustrated sigh and Tubbo seemed to be piecing things together.

“Tommy, look at me… Is there anything that you can remember Drea saying that doesn’t match up with what other people said?” Tubbo asked. Tommy closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

“Phil and Ranboo also said they didn’t get invites… Ghostbur said Dream asked for the invites and then told Ghostbur to go on a walk… Dream said he was the only one who cared about me but Ranboo said he was my friend, he gave me things to help since he felt grateful I helped him in the trial… and- and the compass thing… Dream destroyed Logstedshire too” Tommy recalled.

“Tommy, look at me” Tubbo instructed.

“Yeah?” Tommy asked as his blue eyes met Tubbo’s.

“No matter what happens, from here on out, I’m gonna keep coming back to you. I’m gonna be so clingy you’re not gonna know what to do with me. Where are you staying as of right now?” Tubbo asked.

“With uh… well, you see…” Tommy stuttered and Tubbo couldn’t help but giggle.

“Technoblade?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah” he answered.

“It’s a good thing that Techno isn’t really the priority now… Dream is” Tubbo explained. Tommy nodded.

“Tommy, when the time comes, would you be interested in some minor terrorism to take down Dream?” Tubbo joked.

“Tubbo, I am a huge fan of minor terrorism,” Tommy said and the two laughed.

“I swear I’m not gonna betray you like that again… I’ll try to keep regular visits… preferably when Techno isn’t around since he might kill me” 

“Oh… speaking of Technoblade he’s here… in L’Manberg. We’re looking for his items and some leverage to help us get my discs back” Tubbo nodded. He moved over to the Ender Chest that resided in the corner of the bunker.

“Do you want the disc you gave me back?” Tubbo asked. Tommy shook his head.

“No, that one belongs with you” Tommy answered. Tubbo nodded and pulled out a crossbow.

“Take this. It’s Dream’s” Tubbo said.

“Holy shit…” Tommy muttered. Tubbo smiled.

“Thank you, Tubbo. I’ll let Techno know about this. He’ll be glad. Uneasy, but glad” Tommy said. Tubbo chuckled and gave Tommy a hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay, big man,” Tubbo said.

“You too” Tommy hesitated. “Tubbo?” Tommy said.

“Yeah, Toms?” 

“M’sorry” Tommy said softly and Tubbo hugged him.

“You have nothing to apologize for” Tubbo assured. “Tommy, it’s gonna be okay” Tubbo assured.


	2. Best Friends Even In Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is always as it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Based on the post by @sheynlitt on Instagram, my writing is definitely not depicting the point of the art, but it was wholesome and I like it a lot :)

Tubbo had gotten used to the paddleboard and he would say he was pretty good at it. While balancing was tough it was relaxing once he got moving. Tubbo didn’t go to the beach often, after all, he preferred to be in his room talking with Wilbur, Fundy, Ranboo, and the others. Today was just a little bit different. His family decided to take a beach day so his sisters were around as well as mother dearest and father dearest. 

He moved through the water, he was sixteen and a good swimmer, plus the strap on his ankle would keep him from falling too deep into the water in the case he did lose balance. Still, he usually tried not to go too far. He kept the beach insight and always made sure he knew how to get back. He stood on the board when he swore he saw a flash of red. Tubbo shifted his weight just enough to turn toward what he thought he’d seen. After a minute of squinting in the water, he summed it up to being the sun glinting the water just right.

Tubbo hummed softly to himself, he really didn’t mind the feeling of being in the water. Suddenly he felt a thud as if he’d made contact with something. Tubbo moved the paddle he had through the water hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever he’d hit. He didn’t see anything. He looked around pinpointing the direction of the beach.

“I should get back” he decided aloud and began to paddle his way closer to the beach when suddenly another thud of the impact sent him into the water. It caught him by surprise so he panicked for a second. He gathered his bearings enough to see where the sun was coming through the water and the owner of the flash of red. In front of him was a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and… a tail.

Tubbo looked at the boy, and the boy looked at him and it was extremely quiet for a second. Tubbo soon remembers he needed air and he swam up gasping for breath. He grabbed his board just so he wasn’t trying to swim so much. It wasn’t that he was a bad swimmer, Tubbo just preferred to not engage in strenuous activity, especially when he was incredibly confused.

“What the fuck…?” He muttered. Tubbo normally wasn’t the type to curse, but when you hang out with someone like Wilbur Soot it rubs off on you.

Once Tubbo caught his breath, he dived down again.

He looked for the boy but couldn’t find him. His eyes stung from having them open in the water. He surfaced once again and hoisted himself onto his board so he was sitting on it. Tubbo brushed his brown hair from his eyes and sighed. Part of him was glad the blonde was gone but the other part of Tubbo wanted to see him again.

Tubbo jumped when he saw blue eyes staring at him from the other end of the board.

Tubbo glanced around, he had drifted a little, but no one was really watching him. He turned back around and looked at the boy again.

“Hi,” he said. The blonde perked up with a big grin.

“Hello!” He stated. Tubbo giggled at the enthusiasm.

“I’m Toby, my friends call me Tubbo”

“Tubboard,” the boy said and Tubbo chuckled. “I’m Tommy” Tubbo held out a hand and Tommy seemed to understand as he shook it.

“If it’s alright to ask… what are you?” Tubbo questioned.

“Hm… I guess humans would call me a Sea Nymph. To be honest you’re the first person I’ve ever interacted with” Tommy said.

“Why’s that?” Tubbo asked.

“Well… as a serpent I can read the energy humans give off. A lot of them are really hostile and cruel. I tend to stay deeper in but you… you were calm and gentle” Tommy admitted as he lifted his face further out of the water.

“You live around here?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded.

“Sorta, there’s a big ravine about ten kilometers that way,” Tommy said pointing further into the water.

“Do you come around here a lot?” Tubbo asked. Tommy shrugged.

“Sometimes, I mean, when it isn’t too crowded. Normally on the weekdays or especially cold days, I come around more” Tommy explained. Tubbo nodded.

“People are pretty violent, you know?” Tommy said. Tubbo could understand why Tommy would think so. “There’s a dock just around those rocks, no one goes around there since it’s pretty broken up, but it’s peaceful,” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled at the blonde feeling an odd sense of safety. While he was surprised to see a Sea Nymph he didn’t really care about that. Tommy was just really easy to talk to.

Before either could continue talking Tubbo’s phone rang. It was in his pocket wrapped in a Ziploc bag. He took it out and answered it. Tommy waited patiently.

“Hello?” Tubbo asked.

“Hey, Toby” it was his sister Lani calling from their mother’s phone.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Tubbo asked.

“We can’t see you anymore and we’re thinking about heading out, can you come back?” Lani asked. Tubbo hummed in confirmation before hanging up putting the phone back in his pocket along with the bag.

“What was that?” Tommy asked.

“I gotta go back,” Tubbo said sadly. Tommy pouted.

“I’ll see if I can come back soon though, we can meet by that dock you mentioned,” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled brightly, Tubbo could practically see stars in the blonde’s eyes. “I’ll make sure I come back, at best I could be back tomorrow!” Tubbo said excitedly. Tommy nodded and then dived into the water, disappearing. Tubbo stood and managed to keep balance and paddle back to the shore meeting up with his family.

“Mother dearest?” Tubbo started.

“Yeah?” She questioned.

“You mind if I take walks in the morning around here?” Tubbo asked.

“We live not too far, so I don’t see why not… why all of a sudden?” She asked. Tubbo shrugged.

“I just think it’d be better than being in my room all day,” Tubbo said.

“Sure, go ahead, just make sure you bring your phone and be careful” she instructed.

“I will!” Tubbo said.

Once Tubbo and his family arrived home the first thing Tubbo thought about was telling the others but then decided not to. One part of Tubbo didn’t want to tell them because he wasn’t sure how Tommy would feel, the other part of him didn’t because he wanted to be a little selfish. Tubbo liked Tommy a lot. Tubbo hummed to himself before he decided to check and see who was online. Quackity was, but Tubbo didn’t know if he felt up to keeping up with Big Q’s energy. Wilbur was online but Tubbo didn’t think he wanted to hear him curse for whatever reason so he decided to ring Ranboo.

“Hey, Tubbo!” Ranboo said.

“Hi, Boo!” Tubbo responded.

“What are you doing?” Ranboo asked.

“I just got back from the beach, I was paddle boarding and I fell in,” Tubbo said.

“Oh, you didn’t hurt yourself right?” Ranboo asked.

“Nope, it was all good” Tubbo responded.

Ranboo and Tubbo didn’t talk about anything specific, they played Minecraft together for a bit before calling it good. It was getting late for Tubbo anyway and he found himself wanting to get enough sleep to wake up early tomorrow and visit Tommy.

That night Tubbo felt almost restless. It was like when he was a child and it was the night before Christmas. Instead, he was seventeen and just wanted to see the kind boy who just so happened to be a Sea Nymph. 

Tubbo practically forced himself to sleep. When his alarm woke him up in the morning he couldn’t help but smile.

He got dressed, ate quickly, and packed lunch just in case he was out for a while. His mom luckily didn’t question why he made enough food for two people.

Tubbo found himself almost sprinting, he was eager to see Tommy.

Tubbo stopped at the dock, it was pretty torn up and it didn’t look all that stable but Tubbo never was one to worry too much about minor details. He sat at the edge of the old dock and saw a familiar flash of red. Tommy poked his head out from the water and flailed around a bit and Tubbo realized Tommy’s tail was stuck in a plastic bag as well as his arm. Tubbo was wearing shorts at least and hopped into the water and helped Tommy out.

“Thanks, Tubbo… good to see you again” Tommy greeted.

“Good to see you too, big man” Tubbo smiled and Tommy laughed in an explosive manner that Tubbo found to be welcoming.

The two talked and Tubbo played some songs on his phone and Tommy seemed to be enjoying the time they spent together, they ate despite the fact Tommy technically didn’t need to and they just joked around.

“You know, I know a lot of other people but I don’t think any of them would let me joke around like this, you know?” Tubbo said.

“Same here, I have friends in the ocean but I don’t think they get my jokes,” Tommy said.

“Well, your jokes are kinda shit” Tubbo stated.

“Oh, you asshole” Tommy latched onto Tubbo’s arm and pulled. Tubbo almost fell off the dock but Tommy pushed the smaller boy’s chest back before he could. Tubbo began to have a laughing fit.

Once Tubbo calmed down he and Tommy sat in silence, Tubbo closed his eyes for a moment as Tommy rested his chin on Tubbo’s leg. 

“It kinda sucks… we can’t hang out anywhere but this dock…” Tommy said. Tubbo shrugged.

“I like it. It’s just our place, you know?” Tubbo said. Tommy grinned and nodded. A timer went off on Tubbo’s phone.

“That’s my cue to start heading back home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Tommy” 

And Tubbo did see Tommy the following day it went like that for a month.

On April ninth, Tubbo was extra excited. He was gonna see Tommy again and it was gonna be brilliant. Tommy had mentioned how the ninth of April was his birthday and Tubbo was really eager to wish his friend a happy birthday. Tubbo got up a lot earlier and wrapped the gift he had. It wasn’t anything super special, it was just a leather cord necklace with a silver hoop at the end engraved with their names. He hoped Tommy liked it…

Tubbo didn’t stop running and maybe when he got to the dock he should have been more careful, but he wasn’t exactly expecting the wood to give out completely.

Tubbo yelped at the sudden feeling of falling, the wood scraped his leg and he could feel the amount of blood he was using and Tubbo began to panic. He was about half an hour early, Tommy wouldn’t show up for a bit.

“Shit… shit…” Tubbo tried to get himself to calm down and to think. He was able to shift his weight despite the pain and move to get to his phone. His hands shook as he removed his phone from the Ziploc bag and he fumbled with the password. He got it incorrect twice, then was able to unlock it. In a moment of pure misfortune, the water moved abruptly and moved Tubbo’s leg with it causing him to try and muffle his cry of agony he dropped his phone.

Tubbo dropped his phone. 

“Fuck” he cursed and just had to pray he could hold off until Tommy got here. Tommy was his only hope.

Tubbo could feel his head getting lighter, as he moved everything felt slower.

“Tubbo?” Tubbo managed to look up and see Tommy. “Hey, hey man… what happened?” Tommy had lifted himself to the edge of the dock so he could keep Tubbo awake.

“I guess… I was just a little excited… didn- didn’tthink about thedock” Tubbo’s words slurred together as he tried to stay awake.

“I- I’m gonna get you outta this mess, alright man… just- just stay calm” Tubbo nodded.

“Under the dock… dropped myphone” Tubbo muttered. Tommy nodded and disappeared from sight. Tubbo knew he was losing a lot of blood. He hated how powerless he was… god, this sucked… Tubbo closed his eyes. It wouldn’t be so bad just to close them for a second, right?

Tubbo felt someone smack his head and he shot awake.

“Tubbo!” Tommy had tears in his eyes and Tubbo reached out and took Tommy’s hand.

“My password is one, two, two, three,” Tubbo said.

“That’s such a shit password,” Tommy said trying not to cry.

“It’s my birthday…” Tubbo muttered. “Happy birthday… Tommy” Tubbo said. He was so tired.

“What do I do now?” Tommy said.

“We wentover what to do inemergencies…” Tubbo muttered. He was too tired to give instructions.

“Right… shit um…” Tommy fumbled with the phone for a moment obviously stressed beyond belief and worried for his friend. 

Tubbo could hear the faint sound of the emergency line operator. Tommy spoke with a shaky voice able to explain the situation and decipher the severity. Tubbo didn’t like the sound of ‘a shit ton of blood’ and also didn’t like the sound of ‘ambulance’.

Christ, what would he say to mother dearest?

“Tubbo. Please stay with me. The ambulance will get here in half an hour” Tommy said taking Tubbo’s hand in his.

“Tommy… I don’t thinkI’ll make… it” Tubbo said his eyes feeling heavier by the second, his body felt cold.

“Does it have something to do with a pierced artery?” Tommy asked. Tubbo hadn’t heard that part but that explained a lot.

“Yeah… yeah,” Tubbo said. Tommy shook his head.

“Please don’t leave me alone,” Tommy said holding Tubbo’s hand much tighter. Tubbo smiled and managed to move just enough to pull the gift from his pocket.

“Here… I got this for youso… happybirthday” Tubbo said. Tommy choked out a sob as he held his friend’s hand even tighter and opened up the gift seeing the necklace, he managed to smile.

“I love you, Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“Loveyoutoo… Tommy”

The next thing Tubbo heard was the beeping of a machine. He cracked his eyes open for a moment. Everything was white, it was cold except for someone holding his hand. They were shaking and Tubbo blinked a few times trying to clear the haze from his eyes. He saw blonde hair and a red and white shirt.

“Tommy?” He asked. At the sound of his name, the blonde jumped and Tommy’s tear filled eyes met Tubbo’s eyes filled with confusion.

“Holy shit, holy shit you’re okay,” Tommy said and brought Tubbo into a hug.

“What… am I doing here… why am I…?” Tubbo asked Tommy pulled away from the hug and took a breath.

“We were out paddle boarding and you hit your head on a dock, you almost drowned” Tommy explained. Tubbo blinked a few times.

“Oh,” Tubbo said.

“Yeah… I’m just glad you’re alright, man”

“I had the weirdest dream while I was out”

“About what?” Tommy asked.

“You, actually. You were a fish” Tubbo said. Tommy fell quiet for a second, his brows furrowed together.

“Tubbo, what the fuck?” Tommy asked and the two laughed together.

“It was nice though… I got to meet you all over again” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled at the brunette.

“I suppose I should inform you, parents,” Tommy said.

“Mother dearest and Father dearest would probably wish to know,” Tubbo said. Tommy chuckled as he rubbed his eyes a bit and used Tubbo’s phone to ring his parents. Doctors came in soon and Tommy regrettably had to leave, Tubbo had a slight case of amnesia, but only from the haze of being out for a month.

“What’s today’s date?” Tubbo asked one nurse who was drawing blood.

“The ninth of April,” she said. Tubbo nodded. Once all the nurses and doctors left Tubbo chatted with his parents and siblings.

“Oh, Toby,” his mother said through her tears of joy.

“Yeah?” Tubbo asked.

“You bought this last month, it’s his birthday so I figured you’d wanna give it to him,” she said and handed Tubbo a leather cord necklace with a silver hoop, engraved with their names.

“Thanks,” Tubbo said with a smile. Eventually, Tubbo’s family left to give Tommy and Tubbo a bit more time together since they meant the world to each other.

“Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday” Tubbo handed Tommy the necklace and Tommy looked stunned for a moment.

“Thanks, man,” Tommy said.

“What are the odds you can stay the night?” Tubbo asked.

“Sorta depends on my parents, the hospital rules and you,” Tommy said “mother and fatherinnit won’t mind since I’ve been staying with Wilbur and Phil until you recover… so really it just kinda relies on if the hospital will let me” Tommy explained. Tubbo nodded and turned to his side.

“I love you, Toms,” Tubbo said.

“Love you too, Tubs”


	3. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy visits a coffee shop for a few reasons, but his favorite part about this shop is the friend he made here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Quatantine

Tommy frequented Coffee shops quite a bit and he always found the time he spent there to be relaxing with the calm chatter between people and Tommy always came to one shop in particular that made the best salted-caramel hot chocolate. It was December and while everyone was in a rather festive mood, Tommy always appreciated the lack of Christmas decor in this one specific shop as well as the lack of holiday-themed drinks.

Tommy had one other reason for coming to this specific shop as well, every weekend from seven AM to two PM there was a boy working at the counter and he memorized Tommy’s order from the second weekend he dropped by. On a good day, the two could talk while the boy made Tommy’s drink and some time after before the next customer came in. When he took his break at noon Tommy was still hanging around finishing up some school work or catching up on what was happening on Twitch. 

Sure enough Sunday morning at seven AM someone Tommy would consider to be his closest friend stood focused on making some mixture of caramel, mocha, ice, and probably a shit ton of other stuff Tommy doesn’t have a name for. He looked so focused as he brushed some brown hair from his face, his name tag displayed his name ‘Toby’ but Tommy always called him Tubbo. It was his screen name on Minecraft.

Tubbo looked to be the only person working as of now. Sundays were usually slower and especially in the morning. Tommy knew the schedule by about nine AM more of the staff would show up as things got busier. Still, Tubbo wasn’t the best with hadn’t eye coordination away from his keyboard. Tubbo moved his hand a little too fast and clipped the side of the cup, spilling the contents.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Tubbo said quickly. The lady who was waiting didn’t look happy about the wait. She had to be about forty, maybe forty-five.

“Seriously… this is what happens when you hire teenagers,” she said disapprovingly.

“I really am sorry” Tubbo repeated as he moved to remake the woman’s drink.

“This service is horrendous. I want to speak to your manager” the woman said.

“I’m the only one here at the moment, ma’am” Tubbo spoke so politely.

“So disrespectful… call your manager” she demanded and Tubbo looked a little panicked. Tommy had heard enough and he stood, the woman kept shouting at Tubbo.

“Is there a problem?” Tommy asked.

“Yes. This boy here is being incredibly rude and won’t do as I ask”

“Ma’am, this boy is a hired worker who is just doing his best working this store alone. Really, you should be glad he’s putting all of his efforts into doing things right rather than half-assing it. The least you could do is show him some respect”

“Fucking children… who would leave them unsupervised like this…” she muttered. She passed Tommy and left the store leaving just Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo was busy cleaning up the mess that Tommy almost didn’t notice his sniffles.

“Hey, man are you alright?” Tommy asked.

“M’fine” Tubbo responded. Tommy sighed a slight endearing smile on his face as he walked around the counter and helped Tubbo clean up before bringing his brunette friend to a hug.

“You wanna talk about it?” Tommy asked. Tubbo shrugged.

“It was just… really stressful is all. She had been rushing me the whole time before too and I was trying to be careful I- I just…” Tubbo took a deep breath and held it for a bit before releasing it. Tommy hugged Tubbo closer.

“It’s alright…” Tommy assured. Tommy planted a soft kiss on top of Tubbo’s head. The two stood in comfortable silence for some time. Sundays were the best because hardly anyone came by. They could spend time together.

“Thanks for helping me,” Tubbo said.

“Anytime” Tommy assured.

The following day on a walk Tommy ran into Tubbo, seeing him out of uniform was a little weird but he didn’t question it, he was just happy to see the boy, but the brunette looked distressed.

“Hey!” Tommy called out and saw Tubbo turn toward the blonde, equally surprised but the brunette didn’t waste time catching Tommy in a hug. “Tubbo, what’s wrong?” Tommy asked. The brunette buried his face into Tommy’s chest.

“That woman from yesterday filed charges”

“The fuck!? For what?” Tommy asked.

“Apparently she said she’d been assaulted by staff and she demanded the place to be shut down” Tubbo explained. Tommy held Tubbo closer to him. Tubbo had explained that this place was the only place that would hire him because of his dyslexia. “I don’t know what to do, Tommy,” Tubbo admitted. Tommy placed his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders.

“Tubbo, we’re gonna go in there and explain our side of things, alright?” Tommy confirmed. Tubbo seemed hesitant, but the brunette nodded.

Tubbo and Tommy walked to the coffee shop where, sure enough, a police officer stood talking to Tubbo’s manager who Tommy had only met once before.

“I’d love to give some info, but yesterday morning I was taking care of a family matter, I left another employee who I trusted in charge” if Tommy recalled correctly, Tubbo’s manager’s name was Rachel.

“I see, can you get in contact with this employee?” The office asked.

“I’m right here” Tubbo spoke up. Both turned to the brunette and then Tommy who just stood in semi-awkwardness.

“Oh! Great, officer, this is who I left in charge. His name is Toby” Rachel explained.

“How old are you?” The officer asked.

“Sixteen, sir”

“What customers did you serve while you were on your own?” The officer questioned.

“The first customer I served was at exactly seven AM, she couldn’t have been much older than twenty. The second was ten minutes past, this was the customer who is currently pressing charges, as I was in the process of making her drink my friend, Tommy,” Tubbo gestured to Tommy, “walked in, Tubbo said.

“What would you describe the situation as when you were making her drink?” The officer asked

“Uh… tense,” Tubbo answered.

“How so?”

“Well, from the moment I took her order she began to complain about the wait. Then I sorta knocked it over, I was moving too fast and she berated me for being irresponsible. I tried to apologize but she commanded I call Ms. Rachel… Tommy stepped in and asked her to stand down and she left after cursing us out” Tubbo recalled. Tommy often forgot that Tubbo had a good memory, It was impressive, to say the least.

“Can you confirm this is what happened?” The officer was looking at Tommy now who nodded firmly.

“Without a doubt,” Tommy said, confidence dripping from his words. The officer nodded, taking notes in a small notebook and then going back to talk to Rachel. Tommy and Tubbo left the shop.

“That… went better than I thought it would,” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. I think it’ll be okay, Tubbo” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled and latched onto Tommy’s arm.

“You have anything planned for today?” Tubbo asked Tommy shook his head. “Then can we hang out?” Tubbo asked. Tommy playfully rolled his eyes.

“Sure, Tubbo,” Tommy said and the two felt at ease for a bit, not worrying about classes, work, or other people, it was just them.


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo misses his best friend on Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this one is short... like me...

Tubbo really wished he could see Tommy for Christmas but with the pandemic and the tier four shut down there was no way that’d be possible.

Tubbo missed his best friend a lot. Not even streaming with him because of the SMP plot, Tommy couldn’t even pop in for his birthday stream. It sucked.

Tubbo liked the SMP, don’t get him wrong but something about not having Tommy with him was so… frustrating.

Tubbo wouldn’t say he hated the SMP but sometimes he just wanted to mess around with Tommy on stream. Tubbo would like to act on his little characters a bit more, those on twitch seem to like them a lot so why not? The only problem is, the only person Tubbo is comfortable doing them with is Tommy. Sure, if there are other people in the call Tubbo will continue to act them out, but without Tommy, he gets a little nervous and soon he sorta shuts down. 

Tubbo sighed as he sat at his computer. He checked Twitch, Tommy wasn’t streaming. That was good.

Tubbo rang Tommy on discord.

“Hey, Tubbo!” Tommy said. Tubbo noticed it took a lot longer for Tommy to answer, but he wasn’t exactly worried about it.

“Hey, Tommy” Tubbo responded.

“What’s wrong? You sound down about something” Tommy observed.

“I just miss you… it really sucks not being able to see you or even stream with you” Tubbo admitted and Tommy fell silent.

“I miss you too man, but you and I both know this isn’t gonna be permanent, we’ll be reunited and it’ll be all emotional and there’ll be fanart about it for weeks” Tommy assured. Tubbo chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah. Still though… when this whole pandemic thing is totally clear I wanna meet up with you again” Tubbo said.

“You’re so clingy” Tommy joked. “But I’d like that too,” Tommy said.

“It’s a plan then,” Tubbo said.

“Hell yeah, man”


	5. And Though The Nights May Be Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy think about what the morning will bring when everything is meant to go to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before the war for L'Manberg Independence

Tommy and Tubbo were, without a doubt, best friends and when you’re sixteen in the middle of a war with your best friend who is also sixteen there’s always the mistake of wondering what would happen tomorrow? The two jumped into this purely because Wilbur asked them to. They weren’t ready for this, they never were ready to be fighting in these incredibly adult matters. They made stupid mistakes, they trusted too easily and now they could barely trust at all.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked late one night his voice sounding tired.

“Yeah, Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“What are we gonna do tomorrow?” Tubbo asked. Tommy knew what he referred to. Tomorrow at dawn Dream expected all L’Manberg citizens to raise the white flag and give in to the SMP. Wilbur didn’t want to, so Tubbo and Tommy were prepped for war…

“I don’t know. Fight and hope for the best, I reckon” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed at the answer.

“I don’t want to lose you, Tommy,” Tubbo said. Tommy turned to his brunette friend. Tubbo sat on his bed with his knees brought to his chest. A pillow was pinned between his chest and legs. He was trembling ever so slightly and the way he buried his face in the pillow let Tommy know his best friend was crying.

“Hey, Tubbo…” Tommy stood and sat beside his friend who tackled him into a hug. “You’re not gonna lose me, Big T. You can’t get rid of me that easily” Tommy wanted to lighten the mood if only a little. The joke seemed to get Tubbo to calm down, his breathing slowed at least. Tommy could still feel the tears flowing from Tubbo’s eyes on his shirt.

“I’m sorry…” Tubbo said.

“For what? There’s nothing to be sorry for” Tommy adjusted their position so Tubbo sat between Tommy’s legs while Tommy’s back was against the wall. Tommy ran a careful hand through Tubbo’s messy brown hair.

“We shouldn’t have to fight…” Tubbo said softly, a bitter tone in his words.

“You’re right… it’s not fair. But we’re gonna rise up tomorrow and we’re gonna show everyone that we’re not weak helpless kids… we can’t be liabilities” Tommy sighed. Tubbo sniffed as his crying soon stopped.

“Tommy, can- can you just talk to me?” Tubbo asked. Tommy gave a slight chuckle but continued talking.

“I remember when you first arrived here, you had that fish, Phukkit. You loved that fish and Fundy and I were talking and we figured we’d give you a scare and take Phukkit from the place you were making… damn furry went a little too far though” Tommy said.

“I loved that fish,” Tubbo said.

“I know, that was the day we listened to Cat together,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded, Tommy could see the smile on the boys face recalling the memory. “Remember that time I hit Dream with a minecart?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, I do. That was a weird day…” Tubbo said.

“Yeah, it was… I still don’t really know if we really had an advantage there, it was very confusing” Tommy said.

Tommy kept talking and about ten minutes passed when Tubbo stopped answering and fell asleep. Tommy pulled the brunette closer and prayed that the dawn would bring a safe battle to them both.


	6. Elevator Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wants to surprise Tubbo with a visit, it was going well until the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Claustrophobia  
> Panic Attacks

Tommy never liked hotels. It was always a little weird, the idea of staying in a hotel. He didn’t like most of the people who occupied other rooms, they were normally quite rude. Tommy was on his way to surprise his friend Tubbo. They hadn’t seen each other in some time and since Tommy had a high chance of getting recognized at an airport he was able to convince motherinnit and fatherinnit to accompany him on a road trip.

Tommy’s least favorite thing about hotels was the elevators. They always seem incredibly unreliable. Not to mention, Tommy has claustrophobia. He doesn’t like the idea of being trapped in one. Sometimes Tommy would use the elevator without thinking and he wouldn’t even worry about it, he might be scrolling on his phone or texting Tubbo or Wilbur. 

It was the evening that he’d arrived that Tommy was heading down to the vending machine. He took the stairs originally, but finding the vending machine on the opposite end of the hall made him a little annoyed. He got a can of soda and pressed the elevator button. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began to look through Reddit, he switched from his subreddit to Tubbo’s then back to his. He stepped on the elevator and waited. He was the only one there so he was quick to play a video posted on his subreddit. It was a short animation of a clip Tubbo and him recorded a week or so ago. Tommy chuckled at it but jumped when the elevator stopped abruptly.

“The fuck?” Tommy asked. He pressed the door buttons on the side but nothing happened. Tommy didn’t mean to hold his breath but that was sorta just what happened. He looked around anxiously he quickly hit the alarm button but it was the one you had to hold. Tommy choked as he suddenly gasped for air and he stumbled backward and slid down the wall. His phone was still in his hand and he fumbled around with it. Tommy couldn’t even hear anything but he saw his blurred phone screen and in the moments where tears fell from his eyes, he got to his contacts and clicked the first one in ‘favorites’.

Tubbo.

Tubbo hadn’t been expecting Tommy to call at eleven at night but Tubbo didn’t waste time answering his phone. He brought it to his ear and he could hear Tommy’s breathing. Erratic and uneven, he sounded like he was struggling and he was definitely crying.

“Tommy? What’s wrong?” Tubbo asked. Tommy sounded like he tried to say something but couldn’t get it out with the way he was panicking. Tubbo couldn’t think of any situation Tommy would be in that he would panic so badly, but Tubbo just kept talking. “Tommy, focus on my voice. Okay? I’m gonna- I’m gonna just talk to you” Tubbo searched his brain for anything he could talk about and he decided it’d be best to just talk, ramble, anything to keep his voice going.

“Today on the SMP Wilbur sang some of his songs and everyone got real loud. If you were there, I bet you would’ve been really happy too. You always seem so proud of Wilbur’s songs and you get into them a lot. We’ll have to hold some sort of show with everyone gathered for it. I think it’d be fun, don’t you? We’ve performed on the SMP together before, we sang Hamilton for Dream and we sang Hallelujah to that hoe too.” Tubbo paused for a moment, Tommy did seem to be taking better breaths. “I’d like to see Wilbur, Niki, and Big Q do a big collaboration together. Maybe Karl as well” Tubbo spoke and could hear a slight chuckle from Tommy. That was good. “I’m excited to see where everything’s headed, you know? With L’Manberg and Dream, everyone is really good at carrying this story we’ve got going, you know? And to think it all started with you and I causing some chaos.”

“Yeah… it- it did” Tommy stuttered.

“Hey, Toms?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, Tubs?”

“Where are you right now?” Tubbo asked.

“Hotel ele- elevator,” Tommy said. Tubbo’s eyes widened but he kept a calm tone for his sake.

“Okay, did you press the alarm?” Tubbo asked.

“For- for a second… I- I couldn’t foc- focus so I called- I called you” Tommy explained.

“Alright, if you can move closer to the switch then you should” Tubbo instructed.

“It’s so small Tubbo… I can’t- it just… I- I-”

“Hey, Toms, it’s alright, just sit tight. It’ll all be okay” Tubbo soothed his blonde friend but he could hear Tommy beginning to panic again. “Tommy, breathe with me. In for four, hold for four, out for six” Tubbo said and he could hear Tommy do just that. “Good, now do that three more times,” Tommy said.

While Tommy was breathing Tubbo awoke mother dearest and asked her to call motherinnit. She didn’t ask many questions and Tubbo explained the situation while also trying to keep Tommy calm.

“Tommy, it’s gonna be okay, your mom is coming” Tubbo informed that seemed to help Tommy calm down.

“You- you know it- it was mean to- to be a surprise and- and I fucked up,” Tommy said.

“What surprise?” Tubbo asked just to keep Tommy’s brain on something other than the elevator.

“I- I was planning on visiting you,” Tommy said.

“Oh, well, since I know now, we can plan it out, what do you wanna do?” Tubbo asked.

“I- I uh-” suddenly there was a shift in the background and Tommy yelped and Tubbo knew the situation was worsening. “To- Toby-” Tommy stuttered and Tubbo sat up straight.

“Big man. Keep focusing on my voice, alright? You’re gonna be just fine. No matter what, I am not going to leave” Tubbo said. Tommy was sobbing on the other end.

“Toby I- I jus- just wa- nte- d to-” Tommy couldn’t get out what he wanted to say and Tubbo could feel himself crying from the distress of his best friend.

“Tommy. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. You’re safe, I know it may not seem that way but you’ll be just fine. Breathe with me again, alright, in for four, hold for four, out for six. Remember?” Tubbo clarified.

“I- I- I reme- memb- ber” Tommy managed and he did the breathing much shakier than the first time. Tubbo was at a loss for what to do. He’s helped Tommy through panic attacks before but nothing like this.

“Hey, Tommy, remember when we made that church with Dream? Me, you, Dream, Big Q… it was a really weird stream but I liked it cause it was just us being weird and not worrying about any kind of plot or any script, ya know?” Tommy wasn’t responding. “Tommy?” Tubbo took his phone away from his face and the call had disconnected.

Tommy was trying to focus on Tubbo but he could hear so much. He could hear a faint creaking and he could hear a distant chatter. He was so scared.

“... It was a really weird stream, but I liked it cause it was just us being weird and not worrying about any ki-” Tubbo was cut off abruptly as the elevator shifted a little bit more and Tommy’s breath hitched. He looked down at his phone and the call disconnected due to poor reception.

“No, no -no -no” Tommy’s voice came out foreign and uneven. Tommy felt like he was choking, he was suffocating and the one person who could have helped him get through this got fucking disconnected…

Tommy pleaded for help but the elevator was in a spot where it would need to move another two times for it to be opened by force.

Tommy would be stuck in that elevator for another six minutes.

The situation was deduced down to some kids who were messing with the buttons and jumping around in the elevator. It fucked up the cord and is what caused the elevator to get stuck.

The following day it was tough for Tommy to sit in the car, but he just told himself he’d get to see Tubbo and that made it all worth it. His best friend through it all, the only person he’d trust with the information Tommy kept close to him, the only person who really understood him and the only person who, at the current moment, mattered.

Motherinnit and fatherinnit hadn’t said much, they both seemed to be stressed from the events of last night. Tommy didn’t utter a word until Tommy and Tubbo finally saw each other. Tubbo’s mother dearest had come to the site as well and as parents spoke to parent Tubbo and Tommy didn’t waste time giving the other a hug.

“You’re okay!” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah… thank you,” Tommy said.

“It’s alright… I’m just glad you’re not hurt, when we get back to my place we can sit outside” Tubbo said. Tommy was always glad he was friends with Tubbo. It was like Tubbo always knew what to say, what to do, how to bounce off of what Tommy did.

“Thank you, Tubbo,” Tommy said again.


	7. We'll See Each Other On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Dream Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Yelling  
> Character Death  
> Implied Suicide

After all the preparation, after everything, Tommy couldn’t believe it when Eret trashed the plan and betrayed them like he did. If it hadn’t been for Tubbo Sapnap might have killed Tommy. Tubbo jumped in at the last second and stopped Sapnap’s blade with his own. 

Dream let them live, if only temporarily. They lost.

Tommy wasn’t going to give it up right then and there though. He couldn’t. He couldn’t just let them take from him like this. So he struck a deal with Dream. A duel. 

Of course, the terms were fair for both sides, no enchantments just regular bows and normal arrows. Tubbo lodged his complaints.

“Tommy this is suicidal!” Tubbo said.

“I have to do this,” Tommy said.

“You don’t! You don’t have to at all! Please!” Tubbo put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and forced the blonde to look at the shorter male. “I can’t lose you, Tommy,” Tubbo said. Tommy then looked up and looked to Wilbur who looked so proud.

“It’s a good thing I don’t plan on losing” Tommy bluffed. The truth was, he was terrified. If there was one thing he wanted, it was to live on with Tubbo… holy shit. He might die here… 

Fuck.

Tommy took his steps, his arrow lodged into his bow Wilbur counting to ten.

“-Nine, ten paces fire!” Wilbur shouted and the first arrows missed.

Tommy walked right while Dream did the same on his end. Tommy shot four arrows, Dream shot three. Only one of the seven hit their mark, lodging itself into Tommy’s stomach.

“Tommy!” Tubbo called and instantly ran to the blonde.

“No, no, no… Tommy, please” Tubbo’s eyes were glossy, filled with tears.

“God… sorry Tubs, I- I should’ve… should’ve listened to you,” Tommy said. Tubbo shook his head.

“No… not like this, surely not” Tubbo choked out. Tommy’s eyes drifted to where Wilbur stood. Wilbur hadn’t moved, Wilbur didn’t even look at Tommy. Tommy turned back to Tubbo.

“Heh… sorry I disappointed… you,” Tommy said and Tubbo shook his head.

“You’ve never been a disappointment, Tommy. You- you have always been so- so strong and- and I just- I just can’t… please don’t leave me here” Tubbo cried. “I need you… you’re my best friend” Tubbo said.

“It’ll be okay… I love you, Tubbo” Tommy managed. His grip on Tubbo’s hand got weaker. He just needed to hear Tubbo say it. Please…

“I love you too, Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“Thanks…” Tommy muttered before feeling himself let go as everything faded and became dark and so quiet.

Meanwhile, Tubbo couldn’t help but think everything was too bright. He cried, hugging the limp body of TommyInnit, his best friend.

“It was never worth it…” Tubbo muttered.

“Tubbo-” Wilbur reached a hand out to Tubbo who hit it away.

“No! If you hadn’t dragged us into your war then maybe this wouldn’t have fucking happened! Tommy might be alive!” Tubbo cried.

It took twenty minutes to pass before those left fighting for L’Manberg, Fundy, Wilbur, and Tubbo could get Tommy buried.

After that Tubbo left the cause for good. He became ‘factionless’ and tried to move on but just couldn’t… some say it was a misguided step, some say it was a ghast and some say it was on purpose… but no one would ever truly know what happened to Tubbo on his last trip to the Nether.


	8. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is inaugurated as the president and Tubbo takes some time to look over a few things until an all too familiar sound cuts through the peaceful silence. Luckily a certain blonde is nearby to help his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh badass Ranboo because he deserves it, I love Ranboo, he's a great guy please elect him on the 2nd of February, thanks.
> 
> TW:  
> Panic Attacks  
> Fireworks  
> Disassociation  
> Mention of death

Tubbo had a feeling this new term would be better. It wasn’t his term for the presidency, it was Ranboo’s. Sure, Tubbo was made vice president but… still, Tubbo was relieved not to be in charge anymore. Tubbo walked around New L’Manberg. The place seemed just a little bit more colorful now. Tubbo had a feeling Ranboo would be good in a position of power. Ranboo was kind, Ranboo was selfless and Ranboo listened to other people better than Tubbo tended to do. Tubbo preferred things simpler. He liked working with Sam way out in the ocean, that was easy to manage. Taking care of an entire nation is hard… 

However, despite it all, Ranboo would be good. He would be able to lead the people in L’Manberg to a better future. Right? Ranboo was already discussing letting Tommy back in. Despite what Tubbo came to believe, he was alive. The efforts seemed to be going well. Dream is strong but not even he would want to mess with a 6’6 half enderman. Tubbo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He wanted a quiet place to relax, the whole election was pretty draining… 

Tubbo entered the newly structured Whitehouse. They kept a lot of pictures in there, or at least the ones they could salvage. Tubbo picked up one in particular. It was a little burnt and dusty, but it was a picture of Tommy. The only solo picture of Tommy they had. Tubbo managed a sad smile as he hugged the picture close to him and slid down the side of the wall.

“Why’d I do that to you…?” Tubbo muttered.

Tubbo was startled by a loud high pitched whine and a massive explosion sound. The sound was not foreign to Tubbo, because suddenly he found himself in that yellow concrete box again and he could feel the burning in his chest as Technoblade shot him.

Tommy was watching Ranboo’s inauguration. Tubbo looked relieved. Tommy looked at Tubbo as he spoke to Ranboo for a bit and something Ranboo said surprised Tubbo before Tubbo looked like he might cry. Tubbo nodded and hugged Ranboo, it was the kind of hug you could tell was meant to say ‘thank you’. Tubbo stuck around in the area for some time before he decided to walk off. Tommy watched his best friend admire the scenery, something about the way he moved had Tommy wondering how the brunette had been fairing recently. Tommy still held a grudge toward the smaller boy. Tommy was exiled because of him, after all. Still, Tommy had been manipulated just as Tubbo had. Tommy just wanted Tubbo to trust him…

Tommy sighed and he turned back to the crowd in the center of L’Manberg. He could see Phil and Ghostbur talking, Friend was there too. Technoblade could be seen peeking around corners while Ranboo was talking to Fundy and Quackity. Niki was smiling and laughing with Puffy obviously trying to keep her mind off the fact that her best friend was actually dead, not just gone. Karl was with Sapnap and Dream was with George but Tommy didn’t pay Dream too much attention. He couldn’t.

Tommy then watched as Fundy lit some fireworks, the first one went up and exploded so loudly that Tommy could practically feel the bass of it in his chest.

Tommy did notice how Ranboo began to go around to different people almost like asking them a question before he asked someone else. Tommy wondered what had made Ranboo so confused before Tommy figured it was about Tubbo. 

Wait…

Fireworks… Tubbo by himself…

Shit.

Tommy got down from the roof he was on and followed the path Tubbo had taken, four fireworks had gone off already and Tommy felt so shitty that he had forgotten about Tubbo’s situation.

Five fireworks, six, seven, eight…

Where the fuck is Tubbo?!

Tommy finally found the Whitehouse and Tommy had to be careful about opening the door. He could hear Tubbo, in the dark, it was hard to see him but hearing him was enough.

Tubbo was practically choking as he let out quiet pleas to make it stop, and practically pleading for his life. Tommy approached the brunette carefully. Tubbo was covering his ears and breathing hard.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked softly. Tubbo managed to look up and see Tommy only for two more fireworks to go off and Tommy saw Tubbo flinch and take in a sharp breath of air. The brunette closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I- I don’t- don’t wan- na die…” he muttered. Obviously, that moment where Tubbo was shot by Technoblade was replaying in his head.

“You’re not gonna die, you’re okay… we’re in L’Manberg, you’re with me, Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“To- Tommy?” Tubbo stuttered and Tommy reached out carefully and took Tubbo’s hand. Tubbo was clutching onto something, Tommy was careful when he pulled on it, it was a picture of him.

“Yeah, it’s me, Big Man” Tommy assured. Tubbo let out a breath of relief.

“I- I’m so- sor- ry” Tubbo managed. Tommy nodded and was able to wrap his arms around the smaller male.

“It’s okay, you didn’t want to…” Tommy said and gently kissed the top of Tubbo’s head. Suddenly the white house door opened and there stood Technoblade.

“Tommy what are you doing he…” Techno blade trailed off seeing Tubbo. Tubbo, after hearing Techno’s voice looked up and another firework went off.

“No!” Tubbo shouted and Tommy tried to calm Tubbo down but the brunette breathing picked up and he began to sob even harder.

“Fuck… Techno, I need you to tell Ranboo to shut those fucking fireworks off!” Tommy commanded and Technoblade, though still baffled at what was happening, left and did his best.

Technoblade cursed when he saw Ranboo talking to Fundy and Quackity but right now Tubbo was having a severe panic attack and if Technoblade could do one thing right it would be getting some damn fireworks shut down.

“Ranboo” Technoblade said, his voice cutting into the conversation the three were having.

“Technoblade!?” Quackity asked.

“Look I know it’s not a good time to be here but-”

“No! It’s really not a good time! Why are you here?!” Fundy asked. Technoblade knew Dream would be listening in, he couldn’t disclose that Tommy was here yet.

“Look, that’s not important right now I-”

“I beg to differ! You blow up or nation than have the audacity to show up at Ranboo’s inauguration I can’t-”

“Quackity! Fundy! Please, I invited him, okay?” Ranboo said.

“What?” Quackity asked.

“We’ll handle all of this later, what is it, Techno?” Ranboo asked.

“Tubbo’s having a panic attack cause of the fireworks. You gotta shut them down… Tommy’s with him right now” Techno said the last part a lot quieter. Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo’s eyes all widened and Fundy was quick to shut down the Redstone for the firework dispenser. Quackity went around explaining the situation while Ranboo headed to the Whitehouse to check on Tubbo.

Tommy was doing his best, Tubbo was really losing it.

“Hey, Tubbo, what are five things you can see?” Tommy asked. Wilbur used to do this with Tommy, he just hoped it would work for Tubbo.

“You, cur- curtains… flo- floor- floorboards, uh- and- and-” another bang went off and Tommy didn’t think it was a good sign that Tubbo’s eyes weren’t even focusing on anything. Was he disassociating?

“Hey, Big T, stick with me here… it’s alright” Tubbo didn’t even move, didn’t say anything related to what was going on. He just kept muttering his pleads for his life. Tommy held his best friend much tighter and found himself crying as well. “Come on, Tubbo… it’s okay. You’re here with me, Ranboo is president and Schlatt is dead. Okay? He can’t hurt you and Technoblade isn’t here” Tommy said.

“Tommy…?” Tubbo said.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me” the fireworks sounded like they finally stopped. 

“Please don’t leave…” Tubbo said. His voice sounded drained and tired.

“I’ll stay if you let me,” Tommy said.

“I need you to stay,” Tubbo said and maybe that was all Tommy ever wanted to hear. Tommy needed Tubbo, and Tubbo needs Tommy…

Ranboo carefully opened the door, Tubbo was sleeping.

“Hey,” Ranboo said quietly. Tommy nodded, not letting Tubbo go yet. “How is he?” Ranboo asked.

“He’s gonna be alright…” Tommy assured as he ran a hand through the brunette’s hair.

“You two are good friends,” Ranboo said. Tommy smiled.

“Think so?” Tommy asked.

“I know so…” Ranboo said. 

Ranboo left and let everyone know Tubbo was safe and with someone he trusted, everyone could figure out Tommy was here and Dream definitely didn’t take kindly to that news.

“He’s exiled for a reason,” Dream said.

“This is my country now Dream, you knew full well that the burning of George’s house was an awful accident and Tommy hadn’t meant it. This country is under my authority and I am so close to exiling you from L’Manberg” Ranboo said. Dream was at a loss of words, Ranboo always seemed like such a push-over but everyone was right to elect him. “Right now Tubbo is recovering from a severe panic attack and dissociation. Tommy is in there helping the vice president of this land and all you care about is trying to keep your power and control. I need you to leave L’Manberg and not come back” Ranboo said.

“You’re gonna regret doing this, Ranboo” Dream said.

“I don’t think I will, actually. Cause we have Tommy, we have Tubbo and we have all of the people who are ready to fight to protect what had been built by them and Wilbur” Ranboo stated. It felt like an ending scene from a movie. Dream had no choice but to leave, he was outnumbered. One by one, people went to check in on Tommy and Tubbo.

“You’re not gonna go see them?” Quackity asked Technoblade.

“No, it’s better if I don’t. I’ll wait until Tubbo has definitely recovered… then I will” Techno said. Quackity just looked at Technoblade before giving a soft him and leaving.

Some would forgive, others will choose to forget, but there will always be the scar that leaves everything to be not the same as it once was.


	9. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is sick, so Tubbo gets Dream to call off the fighting for a few days so he can stay by Tommy and let him recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 29th is the Festival to kill Dream um... that'll be interesting

Tommy felt like shit.

He knew why, he was tired, overworked, dehydrated and he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the last time he actually ate.

In other words, Tommy was sick.

Like, really sick.

It was a real shit time to get sick too, L’Manberg wasn’t faring too well against the Dream Team.

Tommy forced himself to get up and out of bed, his head hurt really badly. He was shaking and everything felt so cold. His body ached but he told himself he had to keep going for the sake of L’Manberg.

“Hey, Tommy!” Tubbo said, Tubbo walked down the path and when he got a closer look at Tommy his expression changed. “Tommy are you alright?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah. Fine” Tommy said. Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows.

“Tommy” Tubbo’s tone was much sterner and Tommy just nodded. Tubbo huffed and began to drag Tommy back inside to his place.

“Tubbo I said I’m fine” Tommy assured. Tubbo shook his head and got Tommy to lie back down.

“You’re definitely not fine. I can tell, you look pale, you have bags under your eyes, your voice is scratchy and you walk with a drag” Tubbo explained.

“You’re so fucking clingy” Tommy muttered as he put his face into the pillow.

“It’s cause I care,” Tubbo said. “When was the last time you ate?” Tubbo asked.

“Dunno” Tommy answered without thinking. Tubbo gave him a look and then began to make some soup. Between the two, Tommy was the better cook, but Tubbo was determined to make sure Tommy got enough rest.

“Try to go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when this is ready,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded and closed his eyes, he didn’t want to upset Tubbo and Tommy knew he needed to rest more anyway so he just listened.

Tubbo was stirring the soup when he heard footsteps. Dream stood behind him.

“Dream you think we can cancel the fighting for today?” Tubbo didn’t really get the whole ‘war’ thing. “Maybe for the next couple of days” Tubbo added.

“Uh… why?” He asked.

“Tommy’s really sick, he’s sleeping in the other room. I just don’t want him to push himself too hard” Tubbo said. Tubbo heard Dream wheeze.

“You two are so… I can’t even describe it. Sure, we can stop the fighting for a few days.” Dream knew this was war but he also understood that Tubbo and Tommy were just kids, all they had was each other, and what kind of monster would want to rip them apart?

“Thanks, Dream!” Tubbo said with a big smile. Dream nodded and left, probably to inform Wilbur.

Tubbo had finished making the soup when Wilbur walked in as well.

“How is he?” Wilbur asked.

“He’s sleeping right now. I just finished making him some food. He’s really overworked himself… you should be the one to tell him to take it easy, he’ll listen to you” Tubbo said. Wilbur nodded and took the bowl of soup from Tubbo. Tubbo just quietly listened as they spoke.

“Tommy?” Wilbur said. He could hear Tommy shift around on his bed.

“Hey…” Tommy said. Tubbo could barely hear the blonde.

“How are you feeling?” Wilbur asked.

“Like shit… where’s Tubbo?” Tommy asked. And he calls Tubbo clingy?

“Just in the other room. He didn’t go anywhere” Wilbur explained. “Can you sit up?” Wilbur asked. Tubbo heard some more shifting around.

“I feel bad…” Tommy said.

“Like physically or…?” Tommy chuckled just a bit, but it turned into a rough cough.

“No… not physically… it’s just- how do I explain it?” Tommy asked.

“You feel like you’re burdening us?” Wilbur asked. Silence. Wilbur chuckled. “I wouldn’t worry about it. When I got sick Niki usually took care of me and I’d always try to help out as well, she’d just get mad at me. She always told me that if I didn’t want to bother her for long, then I should just rest and get better soon” Wilbur said.

“That works?” Tommy asked.

“I think so, she always seemed to be pretty happy to have the chance to help me out every now and then. I think Tubbo feels the same” Wilbur said. Tubbo smiled to himself, he did feel the same way. He liked being able to help Tommy in whatever way he could.

It was about five minutes later that Wilbur came back out.

“I think he wants to see you,” Wilbur said and Tubbo giggled as he stepped inside.

“Hey, Toms,” Tubbo said.

“Hey” Tommy smiled at Tubbo and Tubbo happily returned it.

“How are you feeling now?” Tubbo asked.

“Hm… better I guess… still shitty though,” Tommy said. Tubbo sat down beside Tommy and ran a hand through the blonde’s hair.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll stick around until you get better” Tubbo said.

“You mean it?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, you can’t get rid of me that easily” Tubbo smiled at his friend who chuckled.

“Thanks, Tubbo, I love you”

“Love you too, Toms, and you’re welcome” Tubbo did just as he said and didn’t leave Tommy’s place until Tommy was better.


	10. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Tommy and Tubbo meet up after so long they find each other again, maybe in an attempt to take a step back, maybe to forgive, or maybe for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Inspired by the events that took place during Tommy's Stream "It's About To Go Down" On 12/ 27/ 2020
> 
> Thinking about writing something for the song(s) 'Letter To A Dead Friend' and 'Letter To Mr. President' by Precious Jewel Amor who also sang 'Death Hole [Tubbo's Song]' and Kanaya who also sang 'Violence [Technoblade's Theme]'

Tommy couldn’t get a grip, Technoblade told him he was right, Dream was trying to bribe Tommy to go back into exile, and Tubbo… Tommy couldn’t even listen to Tubbo anymore. It hurt too much. Tommy still cared about Tubbo, and once Tommy had his discs back maybe everything would go back to normal but there was something nagging at Tommy, something that told him he’d fucked something up.

“Techno I- I think I’m gonna… I’m gonna go clear my head a bit” Tommy said. Technoblade nodded.

“Take your time, Tommy, to be honest, I didn’t plan for all of this to happen. Just don’t get into any trouble, alright?” Technoblade said and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, no problem” Tommy then separated from Techno. He stored his netherite armor away. Dream wouldn’t kill Tommy and neither would anyone else except maybe Sapnap but that was fifty-fifty.

Tommy began walking, if he was quick enough through the nether he wouldn’t get hurt. It’d be fine.

Tommy took the long way avoiding the main paths through the SMP as he arrived at the home he’d built when everything started. Tommy looked to his left, the bench still standing after everything this place had been through. Tommy took a seat and just looked out to the horizon. He looked to the spot next to him and could only think about how empty it looked. 

Tommy missed Tubbo… a lot.

Tommy closed his eyes and he was surprised when Mellohi began to play. Tommy sat up straight and turned, his eyes locked with familiar ones and Tommy could feel his unreasonable anger bubbling up again. Tubbo didn’t say anything. Tommy looked away from the brunette and Tubbo took a seat.

“It was… chaotic back there,” Tubbo said. “I missed it” 

“You miss chaos?” Tommy asked in a bitter back tone. Tubbo gave a slight chuckle, the one Tommy would hear whenever a situation was tense, he’d never heard it when it was just them before. 

“Yeah. I mean, the kind that always seems to follow you around… it was comforting” Tubbo admitted.

“We had a hostage”

“I tried to execute someone… I’d say we’ve both sunk pretty low but… compared to me, you are a saint, TommyInnit” Tubbo said. Tommy looked to the president of L’Manberg, as Tubbo’s eyes were focused on the ground. “I exiled you… and that was terrible… we’re basically the founders of this country along with Wilbur. I got scared and I made a terrible mistake” Tubbo didn’t speak like he was defending himself, he spoke as if this was the way it was.

“I did some shitty stuff too,” Tommy said.

“On accident” Tubbo reminded. “You sacrificed so much for this country…” Tubbo said.

“I thought they were just discs to you?” Tommy questioned.

“I did say that but I was talking with Ranboo a while back… he told me a few things… to you they’re memories, they have value maybe not economically but they’re sentimentally important to you and Dream wants them to have control on your actions… to me, they… should mean the same” Tubbo said that last part as if he was realizing it just then.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“I’ve fought beside you for these discs, our home got independence from these discs, hell, the first real moment we had here was listening to Cat,” Tubbo said. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes but… the one thing I regret the most is exiling you”

“You could have visited… or come to my party,” Tommy said.

“I did try to visit… only twice which isn’t good enough, I know that. The first time you weren’t there… the second time I- I thought you died” Tubbo stated.

“And what about the party?! Dream even said Ghostbur invited you in person!” Tommy couldn’t help shouting he was just so confused he didn’t know what was a lie or what wasn’t.

Tubbo didn’t say anything. Tommy turned to the boy he once called his friend and noticed he was thinking.

“What? Trying to think of an excuse?” Tommy asked. Tubbo didn’t answer. His brows furrowed and Tommy could feel concern building up.

“I don’t get it…” Tubbo muttered.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“I mean… it doesn’t make sense, I genuinely didn’t get an invite and I hadn’t seen invites circling the mail system nor had I seen Ghostbur talking to anyone…” Tubbo muttered. Was he genuinely trying to figure out what happened?

“Forget it. You didn’t come. No one did…” Tommy said.

“I’m not just gonna forget about it. This was important to you and… I don’t know what happened…” Tubbo seriously wasn’t going to let this go. He was a logical thinker, trying to figure out a logical explanation to a situation where anyone could be lying is… well, it was sort of just Tommy’s life at this point. “I’m-”

“Please don’t say you’re sorry… that was one of the last things you said to me that day,” Tommy said.

“Oh… um, okay…” Tubbo said.

“Why didn’t you visit more often? I thought you were my friend?” Tommy asked.

“I was scared. I figured you probably hated me but the more I waited, the worse I felt but then I figured you’d hate me more since I hadn’t shown up… it was just a loop” Tubbo explained. Tommy didn’t know why he would think that way but the situation was pretty fucked up. It did make sense.

Tommy could tell Tubbo he missed him, tell him that he didn’t blame him for what had happened. Tommy could make up with Tubbo right then and there but he didn’t. He didn’t makeup with Tubbo. He sat in silence, Tubbo did too. 

Some things can’t be repaired to the way they once were.


	11. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being separated from Tommy was hard, but working under Schlatt was worse. Tubbo just can't let Tommy know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a wholesome chapter with goodschlatt/ dadschlatt because it's a fun time

Tubbo wasn’t used to things being so quiet. He didn’t like it, ever since Tommy and Wilbur were exiled everything seems so tense. Tubbo missed his best friend, he didn’t want to be Schlatt’s, right-hand man. He was already Tommy’s right-hand man.

Tubbo would go through his days trying not to make little mistakes, but he was clumsy, he couldn’t read well, or not at all some days, and those mistakes cost him.

If Tubbo made it through the day and breathing didn’t hurt it was a good day. Tubbo just really needed to see Tommy, but Tommy hadn’t responded to his messages.

Until one day.

Tubbo had luckily been sitting on his docks away from everyone when Tommy called.

“Hello?” Tubbo said.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“Tubbo” Wilbur greeted. 

“Wilbur, Tommy” Tubbo was trying not to sound too in pain, his ribs hurt.

“Tubbo? Are you alright?” Tommy asked.

“Fine,” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo, I need to know, do you like Schlatt?” Wilbur asked.

“Why do you ask this?” Tubbo asked.

“I just need you to answer the question, Tubbo,” Wilbur said. Tubbo glanced around for a moment.

“No. I don’t,” he said.

“And what exactly is your job in L’Manberg?” Wilbur asked.

“Follow Schlatt around and do as he says,” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo, how would you like to be my man on the inside?” Wilbur asked.

“You mean- I got that referen-” Tubbo got a little bit too excited and moved a bit too suddenly. He winced and hoped it didn’t pick up through the phone.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“I can be your man on the inside, Wilbur,” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo, talk to me!” Tommy said but Tubbo hung up.

Tubbo felt bad for ignoring Tommy like that, but it was necessary. Tommy shouldn’t have to be worrying about Tubbo right now.

Tubbo stood and headed into L’Manberg.

Tubbo knocked on a dark oak door, Schlatt’s office door.

“Come in” great. He was drunk.

Tubbo stepped inside quietly.

“Tubbo, where have you been?” Schlatt asked.  
“By the docks, sir” Tubbo answered.

“I thought we already had a talk about this whole boundary thing?” Schlatt asked. “There are signs all over the place, rules,” Schlatt said.

“With all due respect sir, I can’t read well,” Tubbo said. Tubbo felt a glass bottle shatter on his shoulder, the shards cutting the side of his face and ear as well.

“Don’t give me that shit!” Schlatt shouted and Tubbo flinched. “Get the hell outta my office” Schlatt ordered. Tubbo didn’t waste time.

“Tubbo!” Quackity called and Tubbo tensed turning toward the black-haired male. Quackity’s face dropped when he saw Tubbo’s injuries. “Hey, what happened?” 

“It’s nothing… don’t worry about it,” Tubbo said and he walked away quickly. 

Tubbo took care of his own injuries, his bleeding shoulder, his bruised and possibly broken ribs, and the cuts he had all over as well. Tubbo couldn’t help breaking down by himself. He was startled by his communicator ringing.

“Hello?” Tubbo asked, making his voice sound as normal as possible.

“Tubbo. I need you to see Tommy and me in Pogtopia.” Wilbur said.

“Okay,” Tubbo said.

“I sent you the coordinates. Be quick” Wilbur instructed. Tubbo sighed and cleared his head. He quickly washed his face so it wouldn’t look like he’d been crying. He tried to run but if he kept that up the pain might kill him. He ended up walking through the forest to Pogtopia. Needless to say, it took him a long time.

Tubbo did eventually make it to Pogtopia he maneuvered the rough staircase carefully and saw Wilbur waiting impatiently.

“Tubbo! What the hell took so long?” Wilbur asked. Tommy came out of a separate room to be apart of the conversation.

“Sorry, Wilbur I-”

“We’re in the middle of a crisis!” Wilbur interrupted.

“I know I jus-”

“We don’t have the time to be waiting for so long! Do you understand!?”

“I’m very sorry, sir!” Tubbo spoke on instinct and covered his mouth quickly. He’d never called Wilbur ‘sir’ before. Wilbur’s eyes widened and he took a step forward and Tubbo instinctively moved back.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Tubbo held his breath unable to look away from the older brunette in front of him.

“Tubbo… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t shout at you… but really what- what did take you so long?” Wilbur asked calmly and retracted several steps to give Tubbo some space but it didn’t do much Tubbo had completely shut down.

“Tubbo, man, are you alright?” Tommy approached his friend carefully and the moment Tommy’s hand rested on Tubbo’s shoulder Tubbo let out a loud yelp. Something was wrong.

“Sorry,” Tubbo said. He was apologizing a lot.

“Tubbo, come with me for a second” Tommy instructed and Tubbo nodded. Tommy brought Tubbo to a smaller room and sat Tubbo down on a bed.

“Take off your jacket,” Tommy said. Tubbo did so and removed his dress jacket. Tommy could see the bloodstains on his white dress shirt. Tubbo didn’t look away from the floor. “Hey, what happened?” Tommy asked. Tubbo didn’t answer, as if he just couldn’t. Tommy noticed some small cuts along Tubbo’s face as well as his neck. “Are there any more injuries?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded and undid the buttons of his white shirt and revealed a number of poorly wrapped injuries. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows.

Tommy removed the bandages around Tubbo’s middle section and saw spots of purple, black-blue, and even some red. 

“Does it hurt?” Tommy asked. Tubbo still said nothing. “Tubbo. Talk to me” Tubbo closed his eyes for a second then opened them again. He looked at Tommy and shook his head. Tommy knew Tubbo didn’t like to talk about his injuries, he never liked worrying other people.

Tommy’s next move was cruel, but it was the only way to know for sure. 

Tommy applied pressure to his friend’s ribs and the older of the two yelped again and Tommy swore he felt something move a little which raised even more concern.

“Tubbo, I’m gonna patch you up… but please, talk to me… tell me what happened,” Tommy said. Tubbo picked up his communicator and shook his head. 

“There’s no time,” Tubbo said. Tommy felt like he might cry. Tubbo could be so frustrating sometimes…

Tubbo was able to make it back to Schlatt’s office in time for his report on the area. 

“Well, go on,” Schlatt said. Tubbo nodded.

“Overall there isn’t anything big to report on, some citizens did say they saw a figure in the woods, upon asking the probability of it being Tommy or Wilbur, most say it was probably Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“Did you follow up?” Schlatt asked.

“No sir,” Tubbo stated.

“I expect more from you, Tubbo,” Schlatt said.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Tubbo said. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, kid, you need to learn to do better” Schlatt stated.

Tommy sat on his own in the ravine known as Pogtopia. What the hell was up with Tubbo? Why wouldn’t he say anything?

“Tommy!” Wilbur called, he sounded worried. It was three in the morning, what the hell was he on about?

“What is it?!” Tommy called. There was no response and Tommy sighed getting up and making his way up the staircase. At the top, Tommy saw Wilbur crouched on the ground. “What’s going on?” Tommy asked. Wilbur stood and turned around, Tubbo was in his arms, he was bleeding badly from his stomach and head and he had bruises all over his body. “Is he…?” Tommy held back tears, unable to finish the ominous question that loomed over him.

“He’s alive. Barely. I need you to help me get him inside'' Wilbur handed the small boy to Tommy and the blonde didn’t dare let go of Tubbo until they were in Pogtopia. Tommy set Tubbo down on one of the beds. Tommy began to take care of the bleeding with Wilbur’s help.

“He’s gonna be okay, Tommy,” Wilbur said. Tommy looked at his best friend, he looked tired…

Tommy didn’t say anything, he sat by Tubbo’s side and held the smaller boy’s hand.

It took Tubbo two days to wake up.

“Tommy?” He muttered. The blonde perked up.

“Tubbo?” He asked. The brunette smiled and squeezed Tommy’s hand. “You’re okay,” Tommy assured. Tubbo went to move but he gasped suddenly at the pain and Tommy gently pushed him back down.

“Sorry…” Tubbo muttered.

“Why? For being a little too eager?” Tommy joked. Tubbo shook his head.

“For not saying anything,” Tubbo said “I didn’t think it’d get this bad” Tubbo said. Tommy frowned.

“Then talk to me,” Tommy said and Tubbo nodded. Tubbo closed his eyes for a moment and then flinched causing his eyes to shoot opened again. “Tubbo, would you prefer if I just ask some questions?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded. “Has Schlatt been hitting you?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah… practically every day I wind up with a new injury,” Tubbo said. Tommy subsided his rage, for the time being, he was with Tubbo.

“Tubbo… why didn’t you tell me? Or anyone else?” Tommy asked. Tubbo bit his lip.

“I didn’t want you to worry, the effort toward L’Manberg is more impo-”

“No! I don’t want to be a part of L’Manberg if you’re not there with me” Tommy said. Tubbo looked at Tommy and for the first time since everything with Schlatt began Tubbo cried. Tubbo’s quiet sobs made Tommy cry too and Tommy gently hugged the shorter of the two. “Just talk to me next time you’re hurting,” Tommy said.

“Okay”


	12. We Don't Have To Be Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to visit Tubbo and finds out 'Manberg' might not be the same way Wilbur told him it'd be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot inspired this chapter, I read it on Wattpad but I can't remember the author... if anyone recognizes the events in this chapter PLEASE comment the author's name so I can give proper credit!! Thanks a bunch!

If there was one thing Tommy missed the most staying in Pogtopia it was the lack of ability to hug Tubbo. Tubbo’s hugs always seemed like magic, the moment you hugged him it was like all your problems vanished.

Unfortunately, since Schlatt had taken power and exiled Wilbur and Tommy, Tommy couldn’t get those wonderful hugs unless Tubbo visited, which was very seldom considering Wilbur didn’t like him.

It wasn’t exactly a personal grudge, Tubbo recently told Tommy and Wilbur about his family, Schlatt being his father was a surprise but Tubbo didn’t ever seem to have any attachment toward the president of ‘Manberg’.

Either way, Wilbur was furious to find out Tubbo had hidden that from them. Wilbur had told Tubbo to leave Pogtopia and not come back. Tubbo looked so hurt, Tubbo looked to Tommy for what to do and Tommy just approached Tubbo and carefully lead him away, up the staircase and outside.

“I’m sorry” Tubbo had said. Tommy had given his best friend a smile and held him close.

“I’m not angry with you, Tubbo. It’s alright” Tommy had assured him and Tubbo held the blonde tightly afraid they’d lose each other right then and there.

Tubbo did have to go back to ‘Manberg’ and Tommy returned to Wilbur.

“We can’t trust him,” Wilbur said.

“Why the hell not? He’s still the same guy!” Tommy tried to reason with Wilbur but Wilbur was far beyond reason.

“Schlatt is his father, Tommy! Does that not change how you see him!?” Wilbur asked.

“No! Cause to me he’s still the same person we found that day on the side of the road. Remember that?! Me, you, Techno, and Phil found Tubbo in a box on the side of the road with nothing more than a half-assed apology. He was crying that day because he’d been abandoned. He’s my best friend. I wouldn’t change my opinion of him as fast as that” Tommy had never spoken back to Wilbur like that, but if Wilbur thought he’d be able to talk shit about Tubbo in front of Tommy he had another thing coming.

Now Tommy was still in Pogtopia missing his best friend. It was late and Tommy couldn’t sleep, every time he closed his eyes he envisioned Wilbur standing in the dimly lit ravine ‘let’s be the bad guys’ he says. Tommy hates it.

So, Tommy snuck out, he knew where Tubbo lived. If Tubbo couldn’t come to Pogtopia, then Tommy would just go to Tubbo.

In the cover of the night Tommy snuck through Manberg, Fundy and Niki were talking but Tommy just went around them. He got to Tubbo’s house and unlocked the door. He was trying to be quiet but the light flicking on scared the shit out of him.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked tiredly. Tommy smiled at his friend.

“Hi,” he said nervously. Tubbo stood up.

“What are you doing here?” Tubbo asked.

“I… missed you” Tommy admitted.

“And I’m the clingy one?” Tubbo joked and Tommy opened his mouth to tell the brunette off, but Tubbo just hugged Tommy, and Tommy’s offense dissipated and he hugged him back. “I missed you too,” Tubbo said.

“Can I stay?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.

“Of course,” Tubbo said. 

Tommy and Tubbo lied down and Tubbo snuggled into the taller’s chest. Tommy smiled for the first time in a while, just glad to be with Tubbo. 

That night Tommy was not plagued by nightmares or the thoughts of ‘what if’. He felt safe, and he felt loved.

Tubbo woke up early that morning, he always tended to wake up early, it became a habit. Tubbo smiled at the blonde that was beside him. Tubbo wondered if Schlatt would let Tommy stay… Tubbo didn’t want to lose Tommy, more than anything else in the world, Tubbo cares about Tommy the most.

Footsteps outside alerted Tubbo and he turned to the door and carefully wrangled himself from Tommy’s grip without waking the blonde. Sure, enough Schlatt walked in.

“Morning, Tubbo-” Schlatt stopped and looked to Tommy who was asleep.

“Uh… I can explain” Tubbo said. Schlatt chuckled.

“You two are something else,” Schlatt said and ruffled Tubbo’s hair. “When did he get here?” Schlatt asked.

“Late last night, I think he was scared…” Tubbo said.

Schlatt merely nodded in response.

“He can stick around, Quackity made pancakes, when he wakes up you’re welcome to bring him with,” Schlatt said. Tubbo smiled.

“Thanks, Schlatt” Tubbo said.

“Sure, kid” Schlatt was trying to make up for his absence, sometimes he’d show small signs of affection. Schlatt understood Tubbo would never call him ‘dad’ but that was fine, all Schlatt really wanted was for Tubbo to be safe. Schlatt couldn’t take care of him as a son, but Schlatt can take care of him as a citizen of his country, his secretary of state, and as someone, he owes a debt to.

Tommy woke up and locked eyes with Tubbo who smiled.

“Morning,” Tubbo said.

“Good morning” Tommy replied.

“Quackity made pancakes,” Tubbo said.

“No one knows I’m here” Tommy stated.

“Well… actually, Schlatt did walk in about half an hour ago” Tommy shot upright, his eyes widened.

“Why didn’t you wake me up!?” Tommy asked with panic on his face. Tubbo moved and took Tommy’s hand.

“It’s okay. Schlatt said you’re welcome to stay, you don’t have to worry” Tubbo said.

“Are you sure?” Tommy asked. Tubbo smiled and nodded. 

“Come on, I bet you’re hungry, Quackity makes some of the best pancakes” Tubbo assured and Tommy let himself be dragged along.

Tommy looked around ‘Manberg’ and saw how everyone seemed to be okay, the most miserable looking person was probably Niki, but even she was laughing and smiling with Eret.

Suddenly Tommy felt something whiz past his face causing him to step back.

“Punz what the hell!?” Tubbo asked. Punz stood lodging another arrow in his crossbow.

“He’s been exiled, remember!?” Punz called back but as Punz aimed his crossbow at Tommy Tubbo stood in front of the shot.

“You’re not going to shoot him,” Tubbo said. Punz had no choice but to lower his weapon. Everyone in the area turned to Tommy and Tubbo. Niki looked relieved, Eret too. Fundy gave Tommy a nod which Tommy returned. Tubbo continued dragging Tommy along until they arrived at the white house.

Tubbo and Tommy arrived in the white house where Tommy saw Schlatt and Quackity talking together.

“Hey, he finally woke up,” Schlatt said. Tubbo nodded.

“Good to see you, Tommy,” Quackity said. Tommy didn’t know how to respond.

“I should apologize for the whole… revoking your citizenship and what not… I was worried you and Wilbur would stage an internal coup…” Schlatt admitted.

“That… is fair… I think” Tommy managed. It was very unsettling, the atmosphere was very positive and it was sorta bothering Tommy. Schlatt never made himself out to be the positive type.

“I’ll let you two eat together and catch up, come on, Quackity,” Schlatt said and Quackity followed.

Tubbo and Tommy sat beside each other at the table Tommy was thoroughly enjoying the pancakes.

“I told you they were good,” Tubbo said.

“It’s not like I thought you were lying,” Tommy retorted.

“So, what’s been going on lately?” Tubbo asked.

“Wilbur’s fucking lost it,” Tommy said.

“Is he alright?”

“I don’t know anymore… Tubbo, he wants to blow up L’Manberg” Tommy noticed Tubbo’s expression change. “Don’t tell me you call it ‘Manberg’ as well?” Tommy asked.

“Well… Schlatt told me why he changed the name. L’Manberg was built up from selling drugs and sending kids to fight in wars. Schlatt wanted Manberg to be more representative of civil discourse and proper military” Tubbo said. Tommy could see the point, but still… 

“What about the taxes?” Tommy asked.

“Well, it’s gonna take a while to get Manberg to be better, and Schlatt organized it so taxes are still affordable for everyone,” Tubbo said.

“He still exiled me and Wilbur”

“Tommy… I agree that exile was really harsh, but even if Wilbur saw Manberg right now then… do you think he’d accept it?” Tubbo asked. Tommy knew the answer, they both did.

“No” Tommy responded. Tubbo took Tommy’s hand and Tommy squeezed it.

“I kept your house looking nice, made sure no one stole from it too. You’re welcome to move back in whenever you’re ready” Tubbo said.

“Thank you, Tubbo… I don’t know if I wanna live alone”

“Then move in with me!” Tubbo said a big smile on his face. “It’ll be fun,” Tubbo said. Tommy gave a fond smile to his friend.

“That sounds nice, Tubs”


	13. With A Garden That Brought Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo run away after Tubbo's execution and though it's been months, people had still been looking for the duo. They've finally been found but they're not done healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo... Tubbo's character is doing drugs on the SMP, I just- fjkfdsjkfjkds
> 
> Anyway, here's a long-ass chapter that took me a bit. Not sure how I feel about it, I'm kinda iffy on it, but I hope you all enjoy :)

It was just after Tubbo’s execution when Tommy realized it.

It was just after he watched his best friend get shot that he finally got a fucking hint.

Tommy didn’t want L’Manberg, he didn’t have to follow Wilbur’s plan and he didn’t need his discs, he just needed Tubbo. Tubbo who was by his side for so long. Tommy threw that pearl and put everything into getting Tubbo out of that box. Tommy cried so hard, he hugged his best friend and began to sob upon feeling a pulse. Tommy managed to get Tubbo out of the chaos, all the way back to Pogtopia.

“Come on, Tubbo, it’s gonna be alright,” Tommy said. He choked out a sob and the only thing keeping him going was the sound of Tubbo’s labored breathing. “I’m gonna get you help,” Tommy promised.

Tommy made it to the ravine. Finding Technoblade and Wilbur there already infuriated the blonde but Tommy didn’t have time to care. He got Tubbo on a bed. Niki crouched down beside Tommy handing the blonde bandages. She’d been crying…

“It’ll be alright, Tommy” she assured.

“Thank you, Niki” Tommy managed through his own tears. He patched Tubbo up, trying his best to keep Tubbo comfortable. Niki took over for a moment as Tommy stood. He glared at Technoblade.

“Oh… Techno, look out, Tommy’s mad” Wilbur mocked. “You can see it in his eyes, he’s so angry,” Wilbur said.

“Shut the fuck up, Wilbur,” Tommy said.

“What are you gonna do Tommy? Kill me!? We both-”

“I said shut up!” Tommy yelled. Tommy yelled a lot, but this one, this one seemed to reach out somehow.

“Tommy-” Technoblade got cut off by the blonde.

“You shot Tubbo! He almost died! What… What if he did die? Would either of you care!? He’s my best fucking friend…” Tommy said.

“Tommy, you have to understand that some people are useful in a war… some are expendable,” Wilbur said coldly. Tommy had never felt so hurt.

Tommy made up his mind.

The moment Tubbo regained enough consciousness to move around Tommy explained what they’d do.

“Tommy… are you sure?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah. I am Tubbo. If there’s one thing I’ve ever wanted, it was for you to be safe… I can’t lose you to this damn war and then have the man who sentenced you not even give a shit.” Tommy explained. Tubbo reached and hugged Tommy and Tubbo shook.

“I was so scared,” Tubbo admitted. Tommy hugged him back.  
“Wilbur said he wouldn’t hurt me!” Tubbo struggled to take deep breaths as he hyperventilated and Tommy ran a careful hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“It’s okay, Tubbo… you’re here with me and we’re gonna go somewhere safe. It’ll all be okay” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

The two packed everything they’d need. Food, clothes, bandages, blankets, and a few other things as well. They left a note, it was for Niki.

Dear Niki, 

Sorry to leave without much notice. That was, admittedly, kinda shitty of us… We want you to know, above all else, we’ll be okay. We just can’t afford to lose one another to this war. We’ll miss you, and we would have brought you with us, but anyone can manage to get Wilbur down, it’s you. You’re his best friend… so please, do your best. And if it doesn’t work, it’s okay… 

We love you, Niki. You’ve been like a big sister to us for so long and we’ll miss you lots. It’s hard to leave, and we know if we try to say goodbye in person we won’t be able to. Just know that if you ever find us by chance, you’re always welcome to stick around. Make sure you don’t get too caught up in this war, live a good, long life. If anyone deserves that, it’s you. Goodbye, Niki.

From,  
Tommy and Tubbo

“Ready, Tubs?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded with a smile. Tommy helped Tubbo onto the horse they were stealing. Tommy got on as well, sitting behind Tubbo so Tubbo could lean back on Tommy if he needed to.

“You think it’s okay that we leave?” Tubbo asked. Tommy looked out to the horizon, the sun already rising.

“Yeah. It is. We’re not supposed to be a part of this war. We’ll go and find a nice spot to settle on, we’ll build a house with a big garden and you can keep your bees, I can herd some cows and it’ll just be you and me… just like it used to be” 

“That sounds nice,” Tubbo said.

And so, the two left. They left it all behind them. As dawn officially broke Niki found the note left to her and she smiled. Though she was sad, she was proud too. She wished the boys good health on their journey even though they couldn’t hear her. She informed Wilbur that Tommy left with Tubbo. Techno didn’t tear his eyes from the entrance of Pogtopia, as if expecting it all to be an elaborate prank, but the missing Tubbo and supplies told the truth. Wilbur took a few hours to recover from his break down and Niki was there with him the whole time. 

The war eventually came to a close, and Fundy took over the presidency of L’Manberg with Niki as the vice. Just like the original Coconut 2020 plan. After Eret left the throne to fight for Pogtopia he became the secretary of state, Quackity, George, Karl, and Sapnap formed El Rapids. More and more people moved into the area, but everyone would be lying if they said something wasn’t missing.

Sometimes Dream expected to be walking down the prime path and pass by a certain loud blonde and his more timid best friend. Wilbur often sat with Phil and told stories about Tommy. Technoblade would spend a few moments standing by the podium, making sure he wouldn’t forget the action that nearly broke his youngest brother.

Niki would look up at the stars at night and wonder how the two were doing.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Tubbo recovered, it was slow and a lot of effort, but Tubbo’s burns were only pale scars, Tommy took up quite a few skills. Tubbo took care of farming and building while Tommy handled the animals -except the bees- and did the cooking. They were a fantastic team. 

They had nightmares, they had moments where certain situations reminded them of the bad times, but they had each other. Sometimes when it stormed Tubbo would remember the sound of the fireworks that scorched his skin. Tommy would cuddle up to his best friend and remind the brunette that he was safe, that they weren’t in L’Manberg, or Pogtopia anymore… they were safe. 

So imagine the surprise they felt when a certain green man showed up at their door.

Dream. Dream stood there with his stupid mask and for a moment both boys were terrified. 

“I finally found you,” Dream said. Both boys drew weapons, their hands shook with a mix of anger and fear.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Tommy asked.

“To give you this…” Dream held up a disc. Cat. “Only on the condition that you come back to L’Manberg… things are just… too peaceful” Dream said. Tommy clicked his tongue. He lowered his weapon and slammed the door in Dream’s face. 

“Are you sure Tommy?” Tubbo asked. Tommy smiled.

“Yeah. I don’t need any more than what’s here” Tommy said.

Dream was pissed, to say the least. Tommy basically just told him that the discs didn’t mean a damn thing anymore. Dream headed back to the Dream SMP. There was no way Dream would get the two back. Not after that.

There were often nights that Wilbur lied awake at night thinking about how he could have done things differently, and maybe how he could have avoided Tommy leaving. There was a knock on his door.

Dream stood in front of Wilbur.

“Fuck off,” Wilbur said, about to close the door but Dream said something before he could.

“I know where Tommy is” 

Dammit.

Phil and Technoblade sat together that morning in an almost perfect silence when Wilbur came busting into the room.

“I know where Tommy is,” he said. Phil and Technoblade shared a look and stood up.

“How?” Phil asked.

“Dream found them… he told me,” Wilbur said.

“Well then, let’s fucking go see him,” Phil said.

Wilbur smiled for the first time in a while, he would see Tommy again.

Tubbo was outside taking care of the bees, Tommy was inside cooking. Tommy had a tendency to tune out every other noise when he focused, but there was always one thing that could cut through Tommy’s voided mind.

“T- Tommy!” Tubbo called, a fearful tone mixed with his words. Tommy made sure to turn off the stove before he headed outside. His eyes caught the three figures stopped on the path. Phil, Wilbur, and Technoblade. Tommy’s father and two older brothers. Tubbo stood on Tommy’s left petrified with fear. Tommy ignored his family and went to Tubbo. 

“Hey, it’s alright, big man,” Tommy said and hugged Tubbo close to his chest.

“Why- why is he- is he here?” Tubbo asked. Tommy looked to his family a slight glare in his eyes.

“I don’t know” Tommy answered. Tommy leads Tubbo back inside the house. “Stay here, I’m gonna talk to them… if you get overwhelmed, ring the bell, alright?” Tommy instructed and Tubbo nodded.

Tommy stepped outside the house and looked at his family in the eyes.

“What do you want?” Tommy asked. They all seemed surprised at the cold tone Tommy held in his voice.

“We… wanted to see you, Tommy,” Wilbur said.

“See me? After abandoning me, putting me in war, and giving me and my best friend a shit ton of trauma to deal with!?” Tommy asked. 

“Tommy, don’t you think you’re over-”

“No!” Tommy cut Phil off. “I don’t. Tubbo can’t even listen to thunder without thinking of that day, it took him weeks for his burns to heal! I don’t want to see any of you… none of you should fucking be here” Tommy said.

“Tommy… I’m really sorry” Technoblade said.

“Sorry doesn’t help the fact that Tubbo can’t even look at you… sorry doesn’t take away the panic attacks, the nightmares, the blood, and the tears. Sorry can’t get rid of the scars and it sure as fucking hell can’t get rid of the trauma we have.” 

“Tommy, how bad is it?” Phil asked.

“Tubbo and I have claustrophobia and a fear of the dark, Tubbo can’t see bright lights and he’s partially blind in his right eye. Fire and explosions scare the shit out of me, in a nearly comedic twist I’m the one with separation anxiety. Both of us have combat PTSD so we can barely fight anymore” Tommy said.

Phil went to say something but the sound of a bell ringing caught Tommy’s attention quickly. The bell stopped and was followed by the sound of crashing. Technoblade went to follow Tommy inside but Tommy turned.

“You of all people should not follow me right now,” Tommy said. Tommy headed inside the house Tubbo and Tommy had built together and saw Tubbo was trying his hardest to breathe.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy said calmly.

“I keep- keep hearing it- T- Tommy I-” Tommy gently shushed Tubbo ran his hands through his hair.

“It’s alright Tubbo… you can’t help it. Would it be better if you stuck by me?” Tubo nodded. Tommy once teased Tubbo for being clingy, but now Tommy preferred it when Tubbo was near him.

Tubbo and Tommy walked back outside. Tubbo’s grip on Tommy’s arm tightened and Tommy gave the brunette a look of reassurance.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Wilbur said. Tubbo didn’t really react, Tubbo’s eyes were glued to Technoblade who felt uneasy under the brunette’s gaze and turned away.

“Hey… Wilbur” Tubbo took his eyes off of Technoblade and turned to Wilbur and Phil. “How did you find us?” Tubbo asked. Tubbo seemed much timider in the presence of Wilbur, Technoblade, and Phil.

“Dream told us where you two were,” Phil said. The two younger boys looked at each other then back to the three others.

“We want you to leave… go back to L’Manberg and… tell Niki where we are. Fundy too” Tommy said. The three weren’t in a place to argue. They had fucked up the two kids in front of them. So they just left, Wilbur lingered behind.

“Is there any way you could forgive us?” Wilbur asked. Tommy looked to Tubbo.

“No,” Tommy said looking back to Wilbur. “There isn’t.”

The next couple of days were quiet. Tommy and Tubbo took the time to recover from the shock of seeing some of the people who had hurt them most. They tensed upon hearing the sound of knocking at their door. It had been a few days since Wilbur, Techno and Phil had come by, but the lingering fear remained. Tommy cautiously opened the door, but when his eyes met the tear-filled ones of Niki he broke out into a smile and called Tubbo. The boys hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged them back, the three cried.

“You’re okay!” Niki said.

“We are… and you are too,” Tubbo said.

“Is it just you?” Tommy asked. Niki shook her head.

“Fundy is here too, he’s looking around. We brought someone else who came by recently and moved into L’Manberg as well as…” Niki trailed off.

“Who else is here?” Tubbo asked.

“He can leave if you don’t want him here, but… Eret is here too” Tommy and Tubbo shared a look. For a moment it was almost as if they were communicating with nothing but their eyes.

“While he did betray us… what he did makes sense now. It would have been better if we didn’t push so hard for war” Tommy said. Niki smiled, though her sadness was evident she still smiled. Fundy came around the house, upon seeing the two boys he smiled and gave them a hug.

“Hey, Fundy!” Tubbo said.

“Hello, Tubbo! It’s so good to see you, man” Fundy said. Tubbo nodded. Eret hung back awkwardly and stood beside a very tall male who had red and green eyes. His skin and hair seemed to split in half by black and white coloring. He wore a suit and a crown atop his head.

“Hey… guys,” Eret said. The tall brunette adjusted his sunglasses. Tommy debated in his head what the correct course of action might be and Tubbo seemed to move first and hugged Eret who instantly hugged back.

“We forgive you, Eret,” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled and nodded. Eret and Tubbo separated, the shorter brunette returning to Tommy’s side. 

“Tommy, Tubbo, this is Ranboo. He moved in recently” Niki introduced. He waved with an awkward smile.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” he said. The two boys nodded.

“Yeah, it’s good to meet you too,” Tommy said.

“You’re much milder than you were before” Niki pointed out. Tommy laughed with his explosive laughter that never died down.

“I guess I am,” Tommy said.

“You guys should come inside! We can catch up!” Tubbo exclaimed and began to drag Tommy and Niki inside the house they’d built.

Ranboo and Eret followed along and they all sat down around a small table.

“You guys built this place?” Fundy asked. Tommy nodded.

“I wanted there to be more cobblestone but Tubbo kept yelling at me,” Tommy said. Tubbo giggled. And Niki and Eret began to laugh.

“Tell us what’s been going on? Is… is Schlatt still around?” Tommy asked. He glanced to Tubbo as he spoke the man’s name but Tubbo didn’t really react which gave Tommy some relief.

“No. He’s dead. We stormed Manberg and he died of a heart attack” Eret explained.

“Wait- we? Eret you fought for Pogtopia?” Tommy asked. Eret flashed a smile.

“Hell yeah. I gave up my place as king. I’m Secretary of State of L’Manberg now” Eret said.

“It’s L’Manberg again?” Tubbo questioned. Niki smiled brightly and nodded.

“I’m the president!” Fundy said happily.

“Holy shit!” Tommy smiled at his friends.

“Yeah, Niki’s vice and Ranboo’s our treasurer and also head representative!” Fundy explained. 

“It’s good to know L’Manberg is in good hands, you’re all doing great, I’m sure” Tommy encouraged.

“Dream has been a real pain in the ass though,” Eret said.

“What do you mean?” Tubbo asked.

“He’s been making moves to try and spark conflict, trying to break up the government, he’s tried provoking… you know the pair,” Fundy said. The two boys nodded a look of gratitude that Fundy knew not to speak their names. “Not to mention he tried to kill Niki, he also traded his way to obtain your discs,” Fundy said.

“He came here… just before the others, he offered Tommy the discs, but only if he came back and created chaos and conflict. Tommy refused though” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“It’s the way he secures control,” Ranboo said.

“Huh?” Tommy asked.

“Ranboo’s sorta a genius when it comes to this, he catches on fast and seems to understand people the best” Niki said.

“Basically, Dream positions himself to be on a side that will sustain the least amount of damage. He secures power through chaos, with a lack of control people will turn to the one who seems like they’re in control. In that situation it’d be Dream” Ranboo explained.

“So that’s why he wanted me back,” Tommy muttered. Tubbo’s grip tightened on Tommy’s hand.

“Tommy, Tubbo, will you come back to L’Manberg with us? There are a lot of people who want to see you… Jack, Sam, Quackity, Karl, Bad, Purpled” Niki said. Tommy and Tubbo looked to one another again.

“Okay… but we can’t stay long,” Tommy said. Niki and the others smiled with a nod.

“Of course, we’ll get you back here as soon as we can,” Niki said. Tommy nodded.

Once they were ready, the six headed out. They talked together, and joked around, just generally enjoying each other’s company. It felt like things used to be. Niki noticed that Tubbo and Tommy held hands as they walked. She thought it was sweet and she offered her hand to Tommy who took it. Eret offered his hand to Tubbo, Tubbo took the man’s hand with little hesitation and Niki took Ranboo’s hand as well. She liked seeing Tommy and Tubbo look so happy.

They arrived at L'Manberg soon enough and looked out at the country.

“It’s… like we never left,” Tommy said.

“We didn’t change much, admittedly,” Niki said.

“Niki and I built a new flag, and we repaired the war damages,” Fundy said. 

“It looks great,” Tubbo said.

Niki and the others all gave them a tour, Tubbo and Tommy were happy to see their friends. Sam cried upon seeing Tubbo again it was kinda funny how it played out. Sapnap didn’t waste time teasing Tommy but he was careful not to go too far. While Tommy and Sapnap always seemed to be at odds, they were good friends. Bad and Tommy were able to have a nice conversation without Tommy cursing until the end, just for old times sake.

Quackity was ecstatic to see the two again George kept a bit of distance but expressed his happiness that they were alright. Purpled joked around with the two before heading off to complete a project and Jack Manifold was the same as ever. 

Of course, Karl seemed to be juggling a hundred things at once, he gave a quick ‘hello’ before heading out again and possibly committing tax fraud.

Tubbo and Tommy reminisced about the good times with their friends but the air stilled when a certain green man showed up.

“Dream, why are you here?” Fundy asked.

“Obviously I just want to express that I’m grateful to see Tommy and Tubbo again,” Dream said. A cruel smile resided under the man’s mask.

“Dream, you’re not welcome in L’Manberg” Eret reminded. Dream shrugged.

“Either way… you two have fun, I recommend you look around very carefully if you’re not sticking around” Dream said. 

“He seemed… worse,” Tommy said.

“Pretty much everyone stopped listening after you two left. The war was sorta pathetic… no one had the heart to fight after… realizing” Bad explained. The boys nodded.

“You two want some space?” Niki asked. Tommy looked to Tubbo who smiled.

“Yeah, if it’s alright with you” Tommy answered. Fundy gave a thumbs up.

“Of course, you’re always welcome here,” Fundy said.

Tubbo and Tommy walked around, they visited all the places they used to go, they made their way to the location that was once Tubbo’s home, the rubble still remained.

“Do you miss it?” Tommy asked.

“A little, yeah” Tubbo admitted. “I missed everyone here though,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded. 

“Me too, man” 

The two kept walking, they eventually came up to the spot that was once Tommy’s home. A sign was placed on the path.

Do Not Build  
Or Destroy On This Land

Memorial To  
Tommy and Tubbo  
The Ones We Lost To Our Mistakes

The boys smiled and walked past the sign seeing their bench still intact brought tears to their eyes as they took a seat.

“A lot of big moments happened here…” Tommy said. Tubbo leaned on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Yeah…” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled, the sun wasn’t even close to the setting but they didn’t care.

“You reckon we catch up with the others?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.

“Yeah,” Tubbo agreed. Tommy stood with Tubbo and headed back to L’Manberg. They decided the most likely spot for everyone to be was in the center.

At first, nothing crossed their minds that anything could go wrong but then when they reached the podium Tubbo stopped. 

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Tubbo’s eyes were glued to the center of the podium. “Hey, Tubbo, look at me” Tubbo didn’t even seem to be hearing Tommy’s voice. Tommy moved to stand in front of his friend.

“Come on, Tubbo, it’s okay,” Tommy said.

“Tommy?” the blonde flinched hearing his voice. Tommy turned to see Wilbur and Technoblade.

“What are you doing here?” Technoblade asked. And Tubbo seemed to hold his breath. Tommy didn’t know if it was safe to tear his eyes away from the duo, but Tubbo wasn’t doing well.

“Just go away!” Tommy said. Tommy covered Tubbo’s ears and made Tubbo look Tommy in the eyes.

“It’s okay, big man, you’re safe. I’m here” Tubbo soon began breathing again and blinked a couple of times.

“To-” Tubbo cut himself off at the sound of a firework. It was gone before anyone could identify where it had come from but it caused a loud enough noise for people to congregate and Tubbo’s grip tightened on Tommy. “Tommy-” Tubbo choked out his best friend’s name.

“It’s alright. You’re safe. You’re- You’re…” Tommy didn’t know what to do. There were suddenly so many people Tommy was trying to keep Wilbur and Technoblade away. Why couldn’t Tommy just keep people safe!?

“Tommy, Tubbo” Niki, and Ranboo stood in front of them and offered their hands. Tommy took Niki’s and Ranboo picked up Tubbo after making sure it was okay with Tommy. Fundy and Eret kept Wilbur and Technoblade back while Quackity and Sam began to look for where the firework might have come from. Everyone else kept watching over the area. 

Tommy knew they were in Niki’s bakery.

“Are you alright?” She asked. Tommy nodded and he looked to Tubbo who was clinging to Ranboo.

“Sorry, he won’t let go” Tommy shook his head with a smile.

“I think the unfamiliarity is comforting to him,” Tommy said.

“What do you mean?” Ranboo asked.

“The setting was just… too perfect. To be at the podium, for Wilbur, myself, and Techno to all be there and then that damn firework…” Tommy muttered.

“Too perfect, huh?” Ranboo asked.

“Yeah… that’s what I said,” Tommy stated. Ranboo smiled and nodded.

“My bad, I do that sometimes”

“Tommy, are you sure you’re alright?” Niki asked.

“I- I wanna say I am. I felt so helpless, it was just like the festival again. So many people and sounds and trying to find friends in the crowd. The fireworks and… it was just overwhelming” Tommy said. Niki smiled and nodded.

“It’s okay. Once Tubbo’s feeling better, we’ll take you back” Niki said.

“Promise you’ll visit? Both of you, with Fundy and Eret?” Tommy asked.

“Pinky promise,” Niki said. Tommy before leaving would have argued that pinky promises were too childish but Tommy just wanted to be more of a child than an adult now.

“Pinky promise” Tommy repeated and locked pinkies with Niki and then with Ranboo. “Thank you,” Tommy said.

“It’s alright. You two can stay in the bakery for the night. We’ll leave in the morning” Niki said.

Tommy would have normally been worried about spending the night in L’Manberg, but he had Tubbo with him, which soothed him. He was comforted by the smell of fresh-baked bread and found himself drifting off peacefully.


	14. Sounds Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, Niki, Wilbur, Technoblade, Eret, Phil, and Ranboo are all meeting up to spend a week together, and hopefully, only good things come from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a very happy New Year! Let's all hope 2021 is much better!

Tubbo sat in the passenger seat of the car staring out the window. He was finally going to meet up with Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy, Niki, Phil, Technoblade, Eret, and Ranboo. They’d been planning it for forever. Since both Tommy and Tubbo couldn’t travel overseas without their parents everyone agreed to meet in Brighton. Tubbo was barely containing himself.

“You ready?” Mother Dearest asked as she parked the car. Tubbo nodded a big smile on his face causing his mother to laugh as she got out of the car. “Make sure you stick close to everyone, I don’t want you getting lost, but if you do you know what to do” Mother Dearest said. Tubbo nodded, he’d never gotten lost before, but his mother had drilled the steps into him from a young age.

Tubbo walked beside Mother Dearest where they found a small cafe, Wilbur, Niki, and Fundy were already there.

“Tubbo!” Niki said happily. She gave him a hug which he returned. Wilbur sorted things out with Mother Dearest while Tubbo was practically suffocated by Niki and Fundy with their sibling-like affection. 

Tubbo said goodbye to his mother and chatted with Wilbur and the others until he saw a very familiar glimpse of red and white. Tubbo turned suddenly and startled the three others.

“Tommy’s here,” Tubbo said and Wilbur began to laugh with Fundy while Niki just smiled as Tubbo stood and met Tommy before he even walked through the door.

“Tubbo!” Tommy said. MotherInnit shook her head in an endearing manner as she went to talk with Wilbur. 

“It’s so good to see you!” Tubbo said.

“You too man!” Tommy replied and hugged Tubbo. Tommy said goodbye to his mother before sitting down with the others. 

“Tommy, if you saw it, Tubbo had a sixth sense. We were sitting here and just talking then he whipped his head around and just said ‘Tommy’s here’ and left” Fundy said.

“He’s just so fucking clingy, man,” Tommy said.

“Like you aren’t the exact same,” Wilbur retorted. Tubbo laughed and they waited a while longer when the deep voice trio showed up.

“Hey!” Eret called. Everyone turned and saw Eret, Techno, and Ranboo. Ranboo wore his trademark mask and sunglasses and Techno wore a mask as well with his eyeglasses rather than sunglasses.

“Hey, you guys!” Niki said. Tommy grinned and Tubbo looked Ranboo in the eyes as best as he could.

“Any second now I’m gonna live up to the promise I made,” Tubbo said.

“Please don’t rip my mask off,” Ranboo said. Everyone laughed and the three sat down.

“We’re just waiting on Phil now,” Fundy said. 

“Waiting on the old man!” Tommy and Tubbo said.

It took ten minutes for Phil to arrive and of course, he was made fun of for being late but the group soon headed out of the cafe which must have been a blessing to the staff as they were rather loud. 

“So, does anyone remember the address?” Wilbur asked.

“You didn’t save the fucking address?” Phil asked.

“I may have spaced it,” Wilbur confirmed.

“I do, don’t worry,” Eret said as he pulled out his phone.

“Well at least someone has it together,” Ranboo said. Tommy and Tubbo burst out laughing and they continued walking through the streets of Brighton.

The place they would be staying wasn’t really fancy, they all pooled in money to pay for the place. It was big enough to hold eight people. Tommy and Tubbo would be doubling up since there were nine of them.

“Alright, everyone has singles except Tommy and Tubbo since they’re sharing.” Wilbur began to explain. “Other than that, everyone fights over who gets what room, good luck,” Wilbur said as he began to race Technoblade up the stairs. Niki and Ranboo went up next while Eret just laughed as he began to talk with Phil since neither of them really cared.

“Tommy we should get our stuff to our room” Tubbo recommended.

“Yeah… we could do that, or we could do it later” Tommy proposed.

“Tommy, we shouldn’t procrastinate,” Tubbo said.

“But Tubbo…” Tommy whined.

“Tommy…” Tubbo mocked and the two laughed at one another and they both got their stuff into the room which was at the very end of the hall.

Once everything was sorted they all crashed on the first floor and argued over what to watch.

“We could watch a horror movie” Eret suggested.

“Why? Cause you’re the only one that doesn’t get scared?” Fundy asked.

“No, Phil is pretty fearless I hear” Eret retorted.

“You know what, let’s watch a horror film. It'll be funny,” Wilbur said.

“Maybe we’ll get a repeat of the scary car commercial” Ranboo referenced.

“Ranboo!” Tubbo turned to the blonde who only laughed.

“From what I understand, Tommy’s a bit of a coward too and tends to scream,” Technoblade said. Tubbo laughed and Tommy began to cuss Techno out.

Wilbur scrolled Netflix and eventually found one by looking at Tommy’s facial expression and the young blonde seemed to really dislike the horror movie titled ‘The Babadook’.

“What the fuck is that?” Tommy asked.

“It’s like one of those mythical things, like Bloody Mary,” Niki said. Tommy just cringed.

The film overall probably wasn’t that scary. Wilbur, Niki, and Fundy jumped a few times, Technoblade flinched at best while Eret and Phil didn’t even really blink. Meanwhile, Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo were all terrified the entire time. At every sudden noise or turn of the camera, they flinched or screamed every time something creepy came on screen. This usually caused the others to laugh and one time Wilbur clapped really loud and Tubbo threw the bowl he was holding causing everyone to laugh except for Tommy who was stunned by the sound.

“You three are the biggest cowards I have ever met,” Fundy said.

“Shut up!” The three said in unison which caused Wilbur to laugh.

“We should call it a night, it was fun, I don’t think we’ll watch a horror movie again, though,” Eret said.

“Agreed, though it was very funny,” Niki said. Tommy stood and helped Tubbo stand as well. Tubbo clung to Tommy as if his life depended on it and Tommy, for once, didn’t say anything about it.

“I’m never doing that again,” Tommy declared.

“You’re such a child,” Wilbur said. Tommy flipped the older male off and left with Tubbo to their room.

“I didn’t really like that,” Tubbo said.

“Neither did I, horror isn’t really my thing,” Tommy said.

“I mean, we play Minecraft for a living” Tubbo reasoned which got Tommy to laugh with his explosive laughter.

“I probably shouldn’t laugh so loud,” Tommy said. Tubbo shook his head.

“It’s fine-” Tubbo yawned “-your laugh is comforting,” Tubbo said.

“Thanks, Tubbo, yours is shit though” Tommy joked.

“Hey,” Tubbo looked at the blonde as he faked offense making Tommy laugh again. 

Once the two were ready, they got into bed.

Neither of them expected nightmares, it wasn’t the kind that makes you want to cry. It was more so the ones that sent a chill down your spine making it nearly impossible to sleep. Tubbo looked at Tommy as Tommy looked at Tubbo.

“Bad dream?” They asked and both nodded practically in perfect unison.

“Man… this sucks,” Tommy said.

“Yeah… we could always go to Wilbur or Eret?” Tubbo suggested.

“No, they’d make fun of us… so would Niki,” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed. Tommy reached out and took Tubbo’s hand. “Just come here you bitch” Tommy said and Tubbo giggled as he snuggled into Tommy’s chest.

“Good night, Tommy, love you,” Tubbo said. Tommy hummed softly.

“‘Night Tubbo, love you too”


	15. A Letter To A Dead Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Tommy, Ranboo suggests Tubbo writes a letter. After writing he wants to correct his wrongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally at a loss for ideas and then the song "Letter To A Dead Friend/ Dear Mr. President" came on through my playlist and my brain went brr
> 
> I recommend listening to "Letter To A Dead Friend/ Dear Mr. President" a co-lab by Precious Jewel Amor and Kanaya. They're very talented and it's a beautiful and meaningful song that has definitely made me cry more than three times.

Tubbo remembered vividly, the moment he saw that tall pillar in Logstedshire, he knew. He remembered. He didn’t know how to deal with it. Fundy said to ignore it, Quackity said to try breaking things that reminded him of Tommy. Tubbo didn’t think either was a good idea. Ranboo said to write about it, to write to Tommy. 

So, Tubbo sat down at his desk in his office. He looked at the blank pages. His mind whirled, unsure where to start.

“Just do it,” Tubbo said to himself, 

Dear Tommy,

I miss you. I can’t stop thinking about that day, both days, really. The evening I found the state of Logstedshire and the day I practically sentenced you. I can’t move on from something like that. I killed you.

Everything is so quiet.

Everything was peaceful but now I’m paranoid. I thought I was fine, but since you’re gone I’m so lost. I wish I had more time with you...

Remember you called me ‘your Tubbo’? I once said we’d grow together, but now you’re gone and I don’t know what to do.

I miss you.

I don’t want to believe it’s true, I sit on our bench sometimes. I just remember the moments we had together. It was supposed to be you and me against the world, but I betrayed you.

Everything is so quiet, Tommy.

Remember I called you ‘my Tommy’? Every time I think I hear your name I get all choked up. I always was the clingy one, right?

I know everything is gonna lead back to you. You deserved better.

Everything will lead back to you…

Sincerely,  
Your Tubbo.

Tubbo didn’t feel any better. He cried as he wrote, smudging some words, not to mention his hands shook and he didn’t want to think about how many words he’d spelled wrong. Tubbo couldn’t bring himself to throw the letter away. He placed it in an envelope carefully. He stuck it in his back pocket.

“I’m sorry, big man” Tubbo whispered.

Tubbo tried to keep on a strong face. He didn’t like crying in front of people. Sometimes he’d be sitting on his own and Ranboo would just stand beside him and Tubbo would break down. That was okay though, Tubbo trusted Ranboo. Ranboo never told him to calm down, never told him to stop crying or anything like he always just hugged him and waited.

Tubbo wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it. He couldn’t get Tommy from his thoughts, he’d space out and miss important discussions. He felt so trapped. Tubbo found himself staring at the machine that was meant to execute Techno and he’d wonder what the hell he was thinking.

He visited Phil. He apologized for everything and removed the ankle monitor from him. Phil still seemed angry but did forgive the young president.

Quackity was angry with him, that was to be expected, but Quackity had gotten ahead of himself. Quackity was just angry, he wasn’t the kind of person to act out so violently.

Tubbo walked all the way to Techno’s cabin in Snowy Tundra, he had all of Technoblade’s things with him. Tubbo knocked on the door and the pig hybrid answered and instantly drew a sword. Tubbo barely even flinched.

“Why are you here?” Techno asked.

“I wanted to apologize,” Tubbo said.

“What?” Technoblade asked.

“I shouldn’t have tried to execute you… even if you did blow up L’Manberg with withers, it’s not like you really betrayed it. Here are your tools, I don’t know who has the armor” Tubbo said.

“I could kill you right now,” Technoblade said.

“I know… I don’t really care anymore though… I lost the one thing I cared about” Tubbo said.

“What? Did L’Manberg kick you out too?” Technoblade asked.

“No… Tommy’s dead. I don’t know what to do anymore” Tubbo said. He began to walk away from Technoblade’s house into the snow. He wasn’t sure what would be waiting for him in L’Manberg but he wasn’t inclined to care.

Tubbo looked at the blue sky above him just outside the nether portal.

“I miss you, Tommy” Tubbo muttered before he stepped inside.

Tubbo wasn’t surprised to see Quackity waiting for him in L’Manberg.

“Tubbo what the hell are you thinking!?” Quackity asked. Tubbo didn’t respond. “Technoblade is one of our biggest enemies and you just gave him back all of his power!?” Quackity asked. Tubbo still didn’t respond. “Will you answer me!?” Quackity took the collar of Tubbo’s shirt. At this point, Fundy and Ranboo had both arrived at the scene.

“Sorry, Big Q” Tubbo whispered. Quackity looked so angry. “We didn’t have to spark conflict with Technoblade, you know? He was retired… he was being peaceful and we provoked him. It wasn’t fair, and now we sit in an incredible uncertainty of what will happen next. And you know what? My best friend, whom I grew up with, is dead. It’s my fault he’s dead.” Tubbo said. Quackity released Tubbo.

“You’re a coward, Tubbo,” Quackity said. Tubbo didn’t really care, his goal had always been peace but it only got him in a situation where no one was happy with him.

“Tubbo?” Ranboo asked. The half-enderman placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“Am I a bad person?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo smiled.

“No, you just got a little confused. You’re on the right track again. You just need time to recover, it’ll be okay” Ranboo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add, in the letter bit, I wanted to add spelling errors but my autocorrect was being a little bitch so I didn't. Whether that's a blessing or a curse I do not know.


	16. A Letter To The President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy writes a letter to Tubbo, a letter that won't be sent. Tubbo makes an appearance at Technoblade's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3 of 'A Letter To A Dead Friend' 
> 
> Supportive Technoblade, pog?

Tommy used to send letters to Tubbo all the time, during exile. He’d write them and give them to Dream to give to Tubbo.

Tubbo never responded.

Tommy understood that there was the chance that Dream never gave Tubbo the letters in the first place. Tommy knew that was the most likely answer. Dream wasn’t his friend. Tommy’s brain was so fucked though that it was hard to keep that idea stable.

Regardless, Tommy wrote another letter to his brunette friend.

Dear-

Tommy tried to start it with ‘Tubbo’ but it just didn’t fit anymore…

Dear, Mr. President,

How have you been? I’ve been so lonely. Everything moves slowly, even with Technoblade around.

I used to think I was here for a good time, you know? Not for a long time… Since you’ve been gone it’s like the sun doesn’t rise right and shit…

I wanna see you again. I wish I had more time.

You called me ‘your Tommy’ remember? We were supposed to fight the tyranny together… I’ve accepted the bitter truth and it’s cold.

Everything leads back to you, Tubbo.

It’s been a while, you know? I haven’t seen you… only hallucinations since the day you sent me away.

I feel cold… not even just cause it’s so fucking snowy. I thought it was gonna be you and me against the world… guess I was wrong.

I called you ‘my Tubbo’. My best friend… I miss you, man. I have a feeling that everything will lead back to you, you know? I just feel it.

Sincerely,  
Your Tommy

Tommy sighed as he folded the letter and placed it in his back pocket. He stared at the ceiling when Techno suddenly said.

“Tommy! Someone’s coming!” Tommy sat up and was quick to get into his box. He waited with bated breath as Technoblade waited by the door. There was a soft knock. Technoblade looked at Tommy and silently told him to be quiet. Techno answered the door and the person there almost gave Tommy a heart attack.

“Why are you here?” Technoblade asked.

“I wanted to apologize,” Tubbo said.

“What?” Technoblade asked.

“I shouldn’t have tried to execute you… even if you did blow up L’Manberg with withers, it’s not like you really betrayed it. Here are your tools, I don’t know who has your armor” Tubbo said. He looked like a wreck. He looked tired, worn out, he looked like he’d been crying.

“I could kill you right now,” Technoblade said. Tommy held his breath. He expected Tubbo to put up some sort of defense, but the brunette didn’t even flinch.

“I know… I don’t really care anymore though… I lost the one thing I care about” Tubbo said. Tommy was confused, what happened?

“What? Did L’Manberg kick you out too?” Technoblade asked.

“No… Tommy’s dead. I don’t know what to do anymore” Tubbo sounded so defeated. Tommy felt tears fall down his face as Tubbo walked away.

“Tommy, you can come out now,” Technoblade said. Tommy just tried to muffle his crying. “Tommy?” Technoblade asked. Technoblade opened the box as Tommy just looked away. Techno picked up the blonde by his shoulders. “You don’t have to cry over government officials, Tommy,” Technoblade said. 

“I’m not!” Tommy argued. “I’m crying over my best friend,” Tommy said. Technoblade let out a sigh and reluctantly hugged his younger brother.

“That’s understandable,” Technoblade said.

“Techno?” Tommy began. Technoblade hummed, signaling the blonde had his attention. “Is Tubbo a bad person?” Technoblade took a moment.

“No, he was just a little confused, but I think he’s coming around,” Technoblade said.

“I’m glad…” Tommy muttered.


	17. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters trade hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3 from the 'A Letter To A Dead Friend' chapter

Tubbo was doing his best, but each day it was harder to get out of bed. Each day he did less and less and his motivation seemed to wither away. Fundy and Ranboo assured him it was okay and Quackity seemed to cool off from the days prior. He apologized for the things he said to Tubbo. Of course, Tubbo accepted the apology.

Tubbo seemed to spend a lot of time rereading the letter he wrote and looking at the pictures of Tommy that were displayed in his room.

Tubbo cried at most three times in a day. He was tired all the time. Ranboo was by far the most helpful, just doing his best to get Tubbo to spend at least five minutes outside. Tubbo pushed himself for Ranboo because it felt like Ranboo was his only friend without Tommy.

Tubbo had been seeing things a lot, every glimpse of red he saw his heart leaped with joy only to crash into the reminder that his friend was dead.

\---

Tommy was a lot more hesitant to follow Technoblade. He still did, for the sake of the discs, but he second-guessed himself a lot more. His mind always turned back to Tubbo, the way Tubbo looked so lost standing at Technoblade’s door. 

“Tommy,” Technoblade said. The blonde looked at his eldest brother. “Are you… okay?” Techno never was very good with feelings and shit.

“Yeah. It’ll be fine” Technoblade nodded and continued doing whatever it was he was doing while Tommy read over the letter he wrote to Tubbo. 

“How’d it come to this…?” Tommy whispered. He sighed as he pocketed the letter. He went down to his little bunker and looked at the pictures of Tubbo. Tears coming to his eyes. Tommy wondered how Tubbo was doing now, based on how he looked last week, Tommy guessed not too good. According to Techno, Tubbo let Phil off house-arrest early. According to Ranboo, Quackity had given Tubbo a lot of shit for it. 

Tubbo always seemed to put up with way too much.

“Tommy, Ranboo’s here!” Technoblade called. Tommy cleared the few tears that had fallen and he went up to meet Ranboo.

“Tommy!” Ranboo seemed frantic upon seeing the blonde.

“What is it?” Tommy asked.

“It’s Tubbo… he- he’s not okay,” Ranboo said.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“He… we thought he’d pull through in a couple of days. After he got back from coming here he locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. He came out the following morning for about an hour before going back. He’s stopped eating and hasn’t been able to get out of bed in some time” Ranboo explained.

“Shit…” Tommy muttered. 

“Tommy, he needs you,” Ranboo said. Tommy looked to Technoblade, Tommy didn’t trust himself to make the right call.

“He’s a government official,” Technoblade said. Ranboo went to protest but Technoblade kept talking. “He’s also your best friend, right?” Technoblade said. Tommy nodded.

“Take me to him, please” Ranboo smiled and nodded.

\---

Tubbo tried to force himself to sleep. He wasn’t tired but he just couldn’t get up. His body hurt, he could admit to himself he was hungry. Tubbo hugged a pillow close to his chest. People came in and out, some spoke, others didn’t Ghostbur tried to give him some blue but it just didn’t work… 

Phil came in once, or maybe twice. He just sat beside him. Tubbo didn’t like the silence. He could hear everything, he could hear the thoughts in his head. He didn’t want to deal with it anymore.

He heard two sets of footsteps coming to his door, some voices that mushed together. Tubbo kept his eyes shut. He didn’t care anymore. He was going to die on this bed, he killed his best friend.

Tubbo didn’t bother turning around to see who it was. Nothing mattered. Tommy was fucking gone.

\---

Tommy couldn’t believe it. He’d never seen Tubbo look so… sad. 

“He’s just… stopped. He doesn’t react to anything. Fundy suggested fireworks, but we didn’t wanna risk him having a panic attack in this state.

“Thank you, Ranboo… could you- could you give me a minute?” Tommy asked. Ranboo smiled and nodded. Tommy approached the chair that sat beside Tubbo’s bed. Tubbo’s back was to Tommy.

“This is a pretty fucked situation we’re in, huh big man?” Tommy said. “I wonder if it would have turned out different for us, you know? Maybe if our choices weren’t so black and white…” Tommy sighed as Tubbo didn’t even stir. “We probably could have gotten far away from here. Made a house and just… lived peacefully” Tommy said.

“Shut up,” Tubbo said. It surprised Tommy.

“The fuck?” Tommy asked.

“Please… stop… you’re just the fucking voice in my head. Go away!” Tubbo’s body shook and Tommy blinked a few times. 

“Oh. You get it too, huh?” Tommy asked. “While I was in exile I swear I thought I was seeing you, but it was just me. No one else ever saw you on the island. I was going crazy” Tommy said. “I missed you, Tubbo,” Tommy said. “Please look at me”

“I can’t… you’ll disappear again” Tubbo muttered. Tommy reached out and took one of Tubbo’s shaking hands.

“Hey, it’s alright man, I’m not going anywhere” Tommy assured. Tubbo carefully moved and opened his eyes. Tubbo looked stunned for a few seconds. Tommy smiled at his friend. 

“You… you’re alive” Tubbo whispered. Tommy sat down across from Tubbo on the bed.

“Yeah, man,” Tommy said. Tubbo broke into tears as he hugged the blonde.

“I thought you were dead!” Tubbo cried. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Tubbo said. Tommy couldn't care less about the exile or anything. He was with Tubbo.

“It’s okay,” Tommy said. Tubbo pulled away first and fished something from under the blankets.

“I wrote this… for you” Tommy took the piece of paper. He read over the words, noticing the tears stains he found himself crying too. Tommy took the paper from his back pocket and handed it to Tubbo. Tubbo blinked as he tried to read it.

“Can… you read it to me?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded and was able to calm himself down enough to read out his letter. As he did Tubbo began to cry as well.

“Guess we were right,” Tommy said.

“Everything leads back to you,” they said.

“Tommy, please stay a while longer,” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled and hugged the smaller boy close.

“Sure. You’re my Tubbo, after all,” Tommy said as he ran his hands through Tubbo’s hair.

“And you’re my Tommy,” Tubbo said as he snuggled into Tommy’s chest. The two forgot about the conflict that came with their actions. For the time being, they were in each other’s arms, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, they felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only Tubbo and Tommy were okay in the canon plot of the Dream SMP. Please I swear to god stop separating them, please!


	18. The Shops Across The Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo works in a florist shop with Sam and Ranboo while Tommy works in an unbelievably loud hair salon across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to god situation I witnessed on my ten-day hunt to find Azalea's please, PLEASE. Do not harass florists for saving your pets, Azalea's are
> 
> A) a genuine challenge to take care of
> 
> B) Actually pretty deadly considering dogs can be pretty dumb
> 
> C) Expensive, please do not hurt them they do not deserve it, please.

Tubbo always found his job to be peaceful, even with the shouting across the street. Tubbo and his friends Sam and Ranboo helped him run the place. They streamed as well, but having something to do during the day was nice and they’d all grown attached to the place. 

Tubbo mostly took care of the flowers outside since they were the ones that needed the most attention. He couldn’t read all too well so the labels usually gave him some trouble but he could read from memory and that worked fine.

Ranboo handled the flowers and various plants inside along with part-time workers if they were around. Sam took care of the counter and register since he was good at math.

Tubbo tended to spend several hours outside keeping the plants hydrated and humming softly to them. The first time he did it he felt very awkward but over the last few months, he had become much more comfortable with it.

A lot of people tended to pass through the shop, mostly women in their early twenties to mid-thirties, and around holidays guys would come in looking for gifts. They often asked what ‘romantic’ flowers would be. Tubbo usually pointed out small combination bouquets of white lilies and red roses. Each bouquet would contain three roses since it was the best way to say ‘I love you’ in a romantic manner. Of course, sometimes customers wanted to express more than just a simple ‘I love you’ and Tubbo would arrange a bouquet of six to twelve roses. It all depended on how much the customer wanted to say without words.

Tubbo jumped in surprise when the shouting started across the street. It was a hair salon which always confused Tubbo as to why it would be so loud. However, that was just how it was. Tubbo didn’t know who worked over there and he didn’t have much intention of finding out.

A woman stopped by as Tubbo returned to taking care of the flowers and other plants. 

“Can I help you?” Tubbo asked. She nodded.

“I was wondering… well, I wanted to get my girlfriend a gift. I know roses mean love but I was wondering if there is something a bit more innocent?” She seemed awkward which made Tubbo relax.

“Yeah, of course, come with me,” Tubbo said and lead the woman inside.

“Ranboo!” Tubbo called. The blonde turned toward Tubbo. He wore his mask and sunglasses even inside. “Can you show her to the carnations? The white ones” Tubbo said. Ranboo nodded.

“Come with me… uh” Ranboo faltered.

“I’m Caroline,” the woman said.

“Right, come with me,” Ranboo said. 

Tubbo returned back outside to see a blonde male about his age looking at the flowers.

“Can I help you?” Tubbo asked. The blonde seemed startled for a moment but collected himself.

“No, I was just looking, they’re pretty,” he said.

“I’m glad you think so,” Tubbo said with a smile.

“You’re always out here taking care of them all” Tommy said. Tubbo wasn’t entirely sure how he knew. “I should mention I work across the street!” He added quickly. Tubbo laughed.

“Are you the one who’s always shouting?” Tubbo asked.

“It’s a joint effort,” he said. “I’m Tommy, by the way,” Tommy extended his hand.

“Tubbo, nice to meet you, Tommy” Tubbo said as he shook his hand.

“I mean, if you ever need a haircut, we’re just over there. You can meet my brother, Wilbur, he shouts a lot too. As well as Fundy and Eret” Tommy said.

“In that case, you can drop by anytime, my friends Sam and Ranboo work inside,” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled and nodded when suddenly a loud voice welled across the street. 

“Tommy! What the fuck are you doing!?” it was a brunette wearing a beanie.

“And that’s my cue to leave” Tommy chuckled as he turned and crossed the street once again. Tubbo laughed at the blonde and got back to work.

The following day was Saturday and the shop wasn’t open on Saturday’s but Tubbo tended to take a lot of the plants outside so they could get a bit more sun. Some of the plants were meant for low light levels, but the Azaleas in specific needed to be watched over. Since Tubbo tended to keep them on a schedule of sunning for three hours in the morning and then placed in a light shade over the afternoon. Tubbo also needed to watch the acidic levels of the soil. Azalea’s worked best in pH 5.5. On top of that, Tubbo needed to make sure no kids or animals put the Azalea’s in their mouth since they were poisonous.

It took a lot of work but it made Tubbo happy. 

Tubbo had stepped inside just for a moment to get some vinegar to mix in with the water for the Azaleas. When he got back out a middle-aged woman was standing outside taking a photo of the flowers, which Tubbo didn’t mind. The problem was her dog was leaning on the stand and seemed stupid enough to attempt to eat the Azaleas. Tubbo moved without thinking about the consequences. He quickly, and gently moved the dog away from the stand and the woman instantly misunderstood the situation.

“Are you trying to steal my dog?!” She asked.

“No, sorry, your dog was about to eat a very toxic plan-”

“So you’re trying to poison my dog?” She asked.

“No, that’s not it at all-”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked.

“Ma’am if you would just-”

“I could call the cops on you, you know?”

“Ma’am, please don’t be irrational-”

“Irrational!? You were trying to kill my dog!” Tubbo was becoming frustrated and he felt like he’d been backed into a corner which he didn’t like.

“I wasn’t trying to-”

“You think you can just lie to me?! You’re just a brat, how are you old enough to run a store like this!? The irresponsibility of the employment system must be insane if they let someone like you hold a job” Tubbo could feel tears coming to his eyes, unsure how to approach the situation. Tubbo jumped at the sound of something shattering and Tubbo noticed the woman had tipped over one of the three pots with the Azaleas. She walked away and Tubbo just ran a hand through his hair.

Footsteps alarmed him as he looked up quickly. He relaxed seeing Tommy.

“Tubbo, are you alright man? What happened?” Tommy asked. He crouched down and helped Tubbo pick up the pieces.

“Nothing… it- it’s fine” Tubbo lied.

“You know, I have known you for about five minutes collectively and I can tell you are an awful liar,” Tommy said. 

“Just… give men a minute, I wanna get the Azalea back in a pot before we talk. Tommy nodded with a reassuring smile as Tubbo left to get a pot Tommy fixed up the plant as best he could.

Tubbo emerged back outside with an identical pot to the one the azalea sat in before. Tubbo thanked Tommy for helping out and Tubbo made sure the environment was set up correctly so the flowers wouldn’t die. Tommy followed Tubbo back inside.

“So, what happened? I heard shouting a bit ago. Wanted to check it out, but I had a customer” Tommy said.

“I went in to get vinegar for the Azaleas, when I came back outside there was a woman and a dog outside. The woman was taking pictures which I didn’t mind but her dog was going to eat the Azaleas.” Tubbo took a breath. “It wouldn’t be so much of a problem if Azaleas weren’t poisonous to animals as well as children. I- I tried moving the dog away so it wouldn’t get hurt and the woman blew up on me… she accused me of trying to steal her dog. I explained that wasn’t the case” Tubbo ran a hand through his hair the frustration was coming back again and Tommy rested a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “She then accused me of trying to poison her dog. I wanted to explain the situation to her, but she kept cutting me off. She called me a brat and told me I was irresponsible and a terrible employee” Tubbo explained.

“She clearly doesn’t know how hard you work to keep these plants alive. You are in here every day even when the shop is closed. You work practically all day and you like it which is crazy” Tommy said. Tubbo let out a laugh toward the blonde’s joke. “You always look so peaceful… I can’t imagine that you’re anything but an absolute delight to be around” Tommy said.

“I don’t know, my friends tell me I’m pretty chaotic when we stream,” Tubbo said.

“You stream too?” Tommy questioned.

“Yeah, on Twitch.tv/Tubbo” Tubbo explained.

“We should stream together, ever heard of TommyInnit?” Tommy asked.

“Is that you?” Tubbo questioned.

“Hell yeah. Don’t worry about that lady, if she tries anything just stay calm. She can’t do anything if she’s the one at fault” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, Tommy,” Tubbo said.


	19. And The Thread That Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo felt the pain of the thread going slack, only for a few days later it to be tightly bound as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** GhostInnit AU - Tommy cries tears of lava, some of his skin has the charcoal/ magma effects, he feels calmest with Tubbo and most agitated with Dream. When he’s angry his eyes burn up like magma and his hair catches fire. 
> 
> Soulmate AU - In this case, platonic soulmates. A red thread connects from the left ring finger to your partner’s left ring finger. The thread is only visible to the soulmates and one person both soulmates trust with their lives. The thread appears to be tightly bound. In the case that one soulmate dies without the other the thread will become slack for the living one.

Tommy was so lost. Ghostbur was gone, but Tommy was convinced that Dream had something to do with it. Dream didn’t like it when Ghostbur was around, Dream didn’t like it when anyone but him visited Tommy. Ranboo, Quackity, and when Tommy thought he’d seen Tubbo Dream became especially annoyed. Ranboo had told Tommy in his latest note that Dream had completely gone off on Tubbo about it.

Tommy was done. If he kept going as he was, Dream would break him. Ranboo had stopped coming, he hadn’t left him a note in a week. Quackity stopped visiting some time ago. Phil, Tommy’s own father, didn’t bother. The dream was all Tommy had and that thought made him want to puke. Tommy hadn’t Dream. There was a little piece of him that was spreading, a piece of his brain that told him to be happy when Dream visited.

For whatever reason, Dream needed Tommy alive. But Tommy had to get out of this fucked situation. Everything was just shit. He was hallucinating and if he was alone for another minute he wasn’t sure what he’d do.

So, he left two notes. One, to Dream.

Fuck you. Can’t manipulate me if I’m fucking dead, bitch!

One was addressed to Tubbo. He was sure Ranboo would find it… he had to.

Dear Tubbo,

Sorry. You’re gonna find out the fastest, it’s gonna hurt, I know. But don’t worry. Worst comes to worst I won’t come back, but if I do please find me. That’s all I ask. I missed you while exiled. Don’t trust Dream, alright? He’ll manipulate you just like he tried to manipulate me.

The situation was really fucked up, but I don’t hate you for it. So much time alone gave me time to think, maybe in a sense, you were right. You couldn’t have known what would happen. I love you, Tubbo.

Sincerely yours,  
Your Tommy.

Tommy passed through the nether portal once he put the notes in their proper spots. Tommy took a deep breath as he stood on the edge of the bridge. He looked at the threat that wrapped around his left ring finger. A sad smile displayed on the blonde’s face. He was scared, but he still took that step as he cried.

\---

Tubbo was currently in a meeting with Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo. Tubbo was sort of spaced out. Quackity was just going on about how Dream had more control than ever now since Tommy was exiled. Tubbo just watched the string on his left hand. Ranboo noticed. Ranboo could see the string ever since he defended Tommy. Both Tommy and Tubbo trusted the half-enderman.

“Tubbo? Are you listening?” Quackity asked.

“Huh? Sorry, no… I was just thinking” Tubbo said.

“It’s alright. I’m sure you don’t really want to bring up Tommy” Fundy said. Tubbo shook his head.

“It’s fine. I know what I did… I do regret it, I just…” Tubbo sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. He looked at his hand. The tightly bound thread that ran through walls and went around people as it made its way to Tommy was always so comforting.

“I think we should conclude here, for now, we hold these meetings every day and I end up repeating myself in these notes,” Ranboo said.

“That’s fair… we can work on some other stuff, see you Tubbo” Quackity and Fundy left. It was timed almost too perfectly. The sound of the door closing timed up too perfectly with the feeling of Tubbo’s heart snapping in two.

“Tubbo? Are you okay?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo lifted his hand. The thread had gone slack like it had been cut. The end of it dangled in front of Tubbo.

“He…” Tubbo couldn’t even speak more than a single word before he broke down. Ranboo was quick to bring Tubbo into a hug. “He’s gone… Ranboo” Tubbo muttered. Ranboo didn’t know what to say. He just hugged Tubbo tightly.

“It- It’ll be okay” Ranboo stuttered. Tubbo cried for a while before he managed to calm down.

“We- can we got to Logstedshire?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo nodded. Ranboo leads Tubbo out outside and spotted Fundy and Quackity. The two looked worried but Ranboo just shook his head before turning his attention to Tubbo.

They made their way through the Nether portal. They made it to Logstedshire where there was no trace of Tommy.

“If he left a note I know where it’d be,” Ranboo said. Tubbo nodded and Ranboo walked away for a moment as Tubbo gazed at land. 

“Tubbo!” Ranboo called. Tubbo turned back to the tall male. “I got it,” Ranboo said. Tubbo nodded. “Want me to read it for you?” Ranboo asked.

“Yeah” Tubbo managed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to read it right with the way he was at the moment.

“Alright…” Ranboo looked over the page left for Tubbo. “Dear Tubbo, Sorry. You’re gonna find out the fastest, it’s gonna hurt, I know. But don’t worry. Worst comes to worst I won’t come back, but if I do please find me.” Ranboo read. Tubbo nodded almost confidently. It made Ranboo smile. “I missed you while I was in exile,” Ranboo said.

“Missed him too,” Tubbo muttered. Ranboo did his best not to cry.

“Don’t trust Dream, alright? He’ll manipulate you just like he tried to manipulate me.” Ranboo recited and Tubbo’s expression hardened. “Situation was really f- effed up, but I don’t hate you for it. So much time alone gave me time to think, maybe in a sense, you were right. You couldn’t have known what would happen. I love you, Tubbo. Sincerely yours, your Tommy.” Tubbo managed a chuckle at Ranboo’s censorship. 

“Shit…” Tubbo breathed out. Ranboo handed Tubbo the note and he placed it in his jacket pocket.

“What are you two doing here?” The two government officials turned to see Dream.

“Tommy’s dead,” Tubbo said.

“Like hell, he is,” Dream said.

“You think I wouldn’t know?” Tubbo asked. Dream fell silent for a moment.

“You know, if you think about it, it’s really your fault he is dead” Dream said.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Dream. Your manipulation won’t work if I already know what you did. Tommy told me so much in just a couple of paragraphs. I know he’ll come back. When he does he’s coming back to L’Manberg whether you like it or not” Tubbo said. Dream clicked his tongue drawing his sword. Ranboo was a quick thinker and splashed an invisibility potion at their feet.

“Come on!” Ranboo said and dragged Tubbo back to the portal. 

\---

It had been three days since Tommy’s been gone and Tubbo spent a lot of time awake waiting. He just kept waiting for the string to reconnect. Ranboo, Niki, and Phil were the only ones who could get Tubbo to sleep or even eat for that matter.

“Tommy’ll come back when he’s ready, Tubbo” Phil would say and Tubbo knew the older man was right, Tubbo just missed him.

Tubbo didn’t stop waiting, he kept at it for five days straight so of course, for the few hours he was sleeping, that’s when Tommy decided he’d come back. Tubbo felt the tug of it and he knew instantly. He shot up, and though he was a little dazed, he didn’t care. He threw on whatever he saw first which was his green button-up which he buttoned poorly and a pair of jeans and he just followed his thread all the way to Logstedshire.

“Tommy!?” Tubbo called. Tubbo kept following the thread when he met up with what looked like Tommy just… de-saturated and… dead.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Tubbo burst into tears and hugged the blonde and the blonde hugged him back crying tears of lava that dissipated in mid-air.

“Tommy! I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry” Tubbo said.

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known what would happen” Tommy said.

“You… I read the note you left me but…” Tubbo looked around. “Let’s not talk here. Let’s go back to L’Manberg” Tommy nodded and followed Tubbo.

“Can we take the long way? I- I can’t go back to the nether” Tommy said. Tubbo held Tommy’s hand a bit tighter. 

“Of course, come on” Tubbo got a boat ready and they made their way back to L’Manberg peacefully. 

When they arrived Tubbo helped Tommy onto the docks. The first person who saw them was Ranboo.

“Tubbo! And- Tommy!?” Ranboo asked.

“Hey, man” Tommy waved. Ranboo only smiled at the younger boy. 

“Glad you're back,” Ranboo said. Tommy nodded.

Tubbo brought Tommy to the Whitehouse before anyone else could see him.

“Why’d you do it?” Tubbo asked.

“I didn’t have another option… I had no guarantee L’Manberg would work out. If I ran, Dream would find me” Tommy said. Tubbo took Tommy’s hand and Tommy squeezed it.

“I’m just glad you’re back,” Tubbo said.

“Me too. In the letter I wrote, I meant everything I said” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“I know. Leaving a note was smart but uh…” Tubbo chuckled awkwardly and Tommy seemed to realize his mistake.

“Ah, shit” Tommy laughed with Tubbo.

“It was alright, Ranboo read it to me” Tubbo added.

“What about Dream…?” Tommy asked cautiously.

“He found Ranboo and me at Logstedshire. The moment he found out you were gone he tried to tell me it was my fault. Well, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have exiled you” Tubbo said. Tommy went to protest but Tubbo held up a hand telling the blonde to wait. “I took a page out of your book though, I just told him to shut the fuck up,” Tubbo said. Tommy burst out laughing. His explosive laughter made Tubbo smile and Tommy looked at Tubbo in disbelief for a moment.

“I’m so fucking proud that you’re my best friend,” Tommy said.

Slowly everyone became re-acquainted with Tommy. Ghostbur was excited to have another ghost friend and Phil cried upon seeing his son again. Niki made him a flower crown. Fundy and Tommy made fun of each other for a while and Quackity and Tommy spent five minutes yelling ‘me gusta’ at one another. The day passed by rather fast and Tommy and Tubbo left the white house to walk around for a bit.

“You know Tubbo; I think if there weren't so much manipulation, betrayal, and lying, exile would have been pretty pog,” Tommy said.

“Really?” Tubbo asked.

“I mean yeah, without all that, I reckon you would’ve visited and Ghosbur would have stuck around. It was kinda nice building up from scratch again” Tommy said. “Almost… therapeutic,” Tommy added.

“Oh god, remember when you came to me for therapy?” Tubbo asked. Tommy laughed.

“You slaughtered a chicken right in front of my eyes it was… I don’t know what that was” Tommy said. Tubbo and Tommy laughed together but they stopped when a familiar green speedrunner appeared before him.

“TommyInnit. You’re not permitted into L’Manberg, you know that” Dream said. Tubbo held Tommy’s hand. Tommy didn’t look good. His eyes burned and the patches of his skin that were cracked seemed to breathe as magma did.

“You’re not the one that makes decisions on this land, Dream. Tommy’s suffered enough because of you” Tubbo said.

“But Tubbo, I’m the only one who stuck around. Right, Tommy?” Dream asked. Tubbo faltered. “You never visited Tommy. Not once, what kind of friend are you?” Dream asked.

“I- I-”

“Fuck off, Dream!” Tommy shouted and his hair sprouted flames and his skin grew hot. “You’re not my friend!” Tommy shouted. Tubbo noticed that despite all the heat, neither Tubbo nor the wood platforms were burning.

“Tommy, Tommy… you’re confused because you died. But I-”

“If you were someone we could trust, you’d be able to see the thread,” Tommy said. Dream huffed.

“The thread doesn’t mean anything, Tommy. You’re your own person. You don’t have to just go by who Tubbo trusts” Dream said.

Tubbo could see the confusion hitting Tommy. Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand a little tighter. Tubbo needed Tommy to know he was still there. 

“Let’s go. Dream doesn’t have any say over what happens here” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded and allowed Tubbo to bring him into a hug. The flames died down.

It wasn’t long before the word spread about Dream looking to exile Tommy again. Soon everyone in L’Manberg had gathered to keep Dream out. 

“Hey, Tubbo?” Tommy asked as they sat beside each other.

“Yeah?”

“You won’t exile me again, right?” Tommy asked. Tubbo moved and brought Tommy into a hug.

“Of course not. I’m never hurting you like that again. You’re my Tommy” Tubbo said.

“Thank you, Tubbo” Tommy replied.


	20. In This Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town was peaceful and maybe a little lonely, but damn, everyone was about to be terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Just watched the premiere of Karl’s ‘The Town That Went Mad’ VOD. I thought it was fun so here’s a one-shot ft. Corpse Husband for the soul :)
> 
> ** People Included: Tommy and Tubbo (Obviously) Ranboo, Eret, Wilbur, Corpse, Dream, George, Quackity, and Niki
> 
> ** Roles: Tommy and Tubbo are Orphans cause it’s funny. Ranboo is a detective, Eret is a dressmaker, Wilbur is a murderer, Corpse is a murderer, Dream is what historians would call George’s best friend, George is the mayor, Quackity is a prostitute, and also the jester, Niki is a doctor.

In a small secluded part of a forest, there was a small town containing ten people. Not many knew the town and it didn’t even show up on a map. However, the ten people residing there called it home.

Tommy was the youngest resident. He was an orphaned child along with his best friend Tubbo. Their parents were either missing or dead but neither of them worried about it too much.

Tommy spent a lot of his time terrorizing- well, more so annoying rather than terrorizing, the others. Some people he didn’t bother, like Niki and Eret. However, he preferred to mess with Corpse, Dream, George, and Wilbur. Corpse is blind, so it probably wasn’t morally correct to make fun of him, but Tommy didn’t really care. 

Dream was George’s right-hand man, Dream was by far the most chill with Tommy and sometimes played along with his antics. George happened to be the complete opposite and sometimes threatened Tommy but Tommy wouldn’t let up. He knew George was lying.

Finally, Wilbur. Wilbur was like an older brother to Tommy but Wilbur made it too easy sometimes. Of course, Wilbur often played the ‘I’m older than you’ card and made Tommy apologize to people a lot… It sucked, but when Tommy got a good hit on Wilbur it was really funny.

Tubbo normally tagged along with Tommy, normally the brunette would protest to almost everything Tommy did and gave him the ‘I told you so’ when Tommy got in trouble. Still, Tommy cared about Tubbo the most out of everyone.

There was Niki, Eret, and Ranboo who were like Tubbo’s older siblings. They were all very friendly… almost alarmingly so.

Then there was Quackity… no one really said much about Quackity, he was an odd one.

Everything always seemed so peaceful, but it was just some random night that everything was so… tense.

“Hey, Tubbo, you think it’ll rain?” Tommy asked.

“Maybe. I’ve got a bad feeling” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“Same here”

Tommy and Tubbo fell asleep cuddled close together. They stayed with Niki, not formally adopted by the woman since she worked as a doctor and she wasn’t much older than the two boys in the first place.

The morning that followed everyone seemed to gather as if working on command. The only one that didn’t show up was Dream.

“Where’s Dream?” Eret asked.

“I don’t know, he left late last night from my place. I haven’t seen him since then” George said.

“What was he doing with you so late at night, huh George?” Eret asked teasingly.

“Just getting some work done, the point is, we need to find him,” George said. Everyone nodded. Tubbo and Tommy stuck by Eret. Niki went with Ranboo, George was with Corpse while Quackity and Wilbur stuck by the center just in case Dream showed up. 

Eret made sure Tommy and Tubbo stood close. They were the youngest duo and could easily be taken by surprise if they weren’t careful. Tommy would admit he was nervous. He latched onto Tubbo’s hand, the brunette squeezed it tightly. They called out to Dream with no response when a high pitched scream echoed through the streets. Niki.

When Eret, Tommy, and Tubbo arrived they were instantly turned around by Wilbur.

“You two don’t need to see that,” Wilbur said grimly.

“Is Dream okay?” Tubbo asked. Wilbur shook his head.

“Dream’s dead” Wilbur replied. The two boys stopped. They both had a hard time comprehending the idea that Dream of all people was killed. It was only them in this village.

“There’s no doubt it was someone who lives here,” Ranboo said.

“You’re sure?” Eret asks.

“Yeah. There are no signs of anyone else being around. Of those of us remaining it’s one of us… or more” Ranboo stated.

Everyone met back up in the town center to discuss.

“Last night, where was everyone?” Ranboo asked.  
“I was with Tubbo and Tommy in my house, working on some projects,” Niki said. Ranboo nodded.

“Well, I was with Corpse and Quackity needed a place to stay so he was around as well” Eret stated.

“I wouldn’t really say I was there though, it’s not like I was in your sight the whole time, right?” Quackity said. Eret gave a confused look to Quackity.

“Sure, yeah I guess that’s true,” Eret said.

“If we’re being honest, Niki’s pretty busy and it definitely could have been the orphans, right?” Quackity asked.

“You wanna go, bitch!?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy, calm down” Tubbo reminded.

“Yeah, that’s right, Tubbo. Keep your partner down” Quackity said.

“Silence wench, the boy did nothing,” Corpse said.

“Thank you, Corpse,” Tubbo said. Corpse nodded blankly, there was no way Corpse was a killer, he was blind after all.

“Well, anyway, I was with Wilbur periodically last night but that provides both of us ample opportunity to be killers. Of course, that leaves George” Ranboo said.

“I- I told my story. Dream left late last night. I stayed in my office that night. I never went home” George recalled.

“So… what now?” Niki asked.

“We have to get rid of the killers,” Ranboo said.

“How?” Eret asked.

“Majority vote, that’s the only system we have in place” Wilbur clarified.

“We don’t have a prison,” Ranboo reminded everyone in the crowd.

“Hold on! Are you suggesting execution!?” Tubbo asked. Everyone fell quiet and Tommy held Tubbo’s hand much tighter.

“We have no choice, we vote,” Ranboo said.

George left for a moment and came back with paper and pens. He handed them out and everyone began to think about what to write. Tubbo didn’t want to vote. He left his blank. Tommy noticed he didn’t write anything. Tommy didn’t vote either.

Ranboo sighed as he collected the notes. He counted carefully. The young boys didn’t know what to think. 

“George… I’m sorry” Ranboo said. George looked down and shook his head.

“No, it’s alright… at- at least I’ll see Dream again,” George said. Ranboo leads him away from the group. Tommy felt a hand on his head. He looked up seeing Eret. Tommy looked to Tubbo. Corpse had placed a hand on Tubbo’s head as well. After a few seconds, Corpse covered Tubbo’s ears and Eret covered Tommy’s. They could still hear the muffled gunshots.

That night Niki was out with Ranboo burying the dead. Tubbo had been crying from the previous events. Corpse was ‘watching’ over them. The blind man reached out toward Tubbo. Tubbo took Corpse’s hand without leaving Tommy’s side.

Tommy felt like crying too, he would have if Tubbo wasn’t.

“You two should get some sleep… It's been a long night” Corpse said. Tommy and Tubbo nodded. 

The morning that followed… Eret was nowhere to be seen.

“Corpse, stay with Tommy and Tubbo. Niki comes with me, we can search his place. Wilbur and Quackity search the boutique” Ranboo directed. Everyone nodded. Tommy and Tubbo waited patiently at the town center. They sat beside Corpse.

“Who do you think it is, Corpse?” Tommy asked.

“Not sure. Can’t get much info when you can’t see, you know?” Corpse said. Tommy nodded. 

“Guess you’re right”

“You two should stick together. Don’t wander all on your own” Corpse advised.

Tubbo held Tommy’s hand tightly. Neither had the intention of leaving the other.

Tommy and Tubbo turned at the sound of footsteps. Niki was crying and Ranboo shook his head. Eret was dead.

“So… where was everyone?” Ranboo asked.

“Corpse was with us, watching over us” Tubbo answered. He seemed almost desperate to keep Corpse alive.

“Are you sure he was with you the whole time?” Ranboo asked.

“Yeah. He told Tommy and me to go to sleep. But I couldn’t” Tubbo said. Tommy held Tubbo’s hand a little tighter. Tubbo squeezed back.

“Niki was with me burying Dream and George. Then she spent the night on my couch. Either of us could have potentially done it but I checked up on her periodically” Ranboo said.

“Quackity kept knocking on my fucking door last night so I hardly slept,” Wilbur said. 

“So you were home!” Quackity shouted. “Anyway… I never ran into anyone last night” Quackity said. The atmosphere became rather dark. Voting time. Niki handed everyone pens and paper. Tommy had his own suspicion as he wrote down Wilbur’s name.

Tommy noticed Tubbo still didn’t vote.

Ranboo counted the votes and nodded.

“Quackity… I- I need you to come with me” Ranboo said. Quackity shrugged and walked with Ranboo.

Tommy wouldn’t forget the way the sound of gunshots rattled his chest.

That night it was just Tommy, Tubbo, and Corpse. There were only six people left.

Tommy was making his way over to Tubbo. The sound of glass shattering startled him. A piercing pain went through his stomach. He noticed a dark figure run away from the window then Tommy fell over.

“Tommy!” Tubbo called. Corpse stood and made it to the door.

“Niki!” He shouted into the night and soon enough Niki and Ranboo bother arrived. Wilbur was nowhere to be found.  
“What happened?” Niki asked.

“Someone fucking shot him,” Corpse said.

“Can you help him?” Tubbo asked, his voice breaking from the crying.

“I can,” Niki said confidently. She carefully lifted Tommy, placing him on a table where she removed the arrow. She held a towel to his wound. She cleaned it to prevent infection and then wrapped it up.

“He should be stabilized for now. The arrow wasn’t shot very well, it didn’t get deep enough to cause internal damage” Niki said.

“Where’s Wilbur?” Ranboo asked. Everyone already knew.

The morning that followed Tubbo stayed with Tommy. Corpse, Ranboo, and Niki collected Wilbur from his place as they met in the center of town.

“Wilbur. What were you doing last night?” Ranboo asked. Wilbur looked around.

“What, the brats died and you think I did it?” Wilbur asked.

“Tommy was shot. They’re alive but you were the only one unaccounted for last night” Ranboo said. 

“Did you try to kill him?” Niki asked as she took a step forward.

“Will, you’re not a bad person. Just tell the truth” Niki pleaded. She froze suddenly.

“Niki… you should have saved that medicine for yourself,” Wilbur said. He pushed her down as she bled out from a sudden stomach wound. Ranboo acted fast and shot Wilbur on the spot. He kneeled down to Niki.

“Niki, hey, Niki? You’re gonna be fine, alright?” Ranboo said. She coughed up some blood. She shook her head.

“It’s okay Ranboo… It’s okay… take care of the others, for me, yeah? Than- thanks for be- being such a great friend…” Niki breathed her last breath. Ranboo desperately tried to get her to wake up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Corpse.

“She’s gone… it’s okay” Corpse said. Ranboo nodded, closing her eyes he stood.

“Help me bury them. Please” Corpse nodded.

Once the graves were dug and refilled, Ranboo turned to Corpse.

“What did it take?” Ranboo asked. 

“What?” Corpse asked.

“Tubbo, when he said you hadn’t left the night Eret died… you did, right? Quackity was at Wilbur’s door all night. There’s no way he could have left. You killed Eret. And you’re not really blind, right?” Ranboo asked. Corpse noticed Ranboo made no move to attack.

“Tubbo did that all on his own. I did kill Eret” Corpse said. Ranboo nodded.

“Get those two outta here for me. I can’t leave here” Ranboo said. Corpse nodded.

“That was the plan,” Corpse said. Ranboo nodded.

“See you around, Corpse,” Ranboo said.

Corpse left and collected Tubbo and Tommy. Tubbo helped Tommy walk out of the house before Corpse carried the blonde on his back. They left the town. Once they passed the border there was a clear hiss of a certain substance. The three turned around and watched the town be blown to smithereens.

The words, ‘Quackity Forever Bitch’ appeared in the sky via fireworks.

That was it.


	21. In The Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Episode lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this last night, but ao3 was down...
> 
> I just wanted everyone to know updates won't be so frequent and the odds of a double update are slim. I've just started school again so it's harder for me to update like before.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

The Dream SMP finally had a break from all the war and fighting for a couple of days, and what better way to spend the time than a beach party?

Tommy normally would have been ecstatic about this, but he felt preoccupied. Tommy stood with Wilbur and Niki as the two talked about… something, admittedly Tommy wasn’t listening.

“Tommy? Are you alright? It’s been ten minutes since you’ve spoken” Wilbur said. His backhanded insult made the blonde glare but Tommy just sighed.

“I don’t know. I got a bad feeling about today, that’s all” Wilbur nudged the younger male.

“You think every day is gonna be bad. Don’t worry, go cling to Tubbo or whatever” Wilbur said. Tommy sputtered out a series of curses.

“Why would I go to Tubbo!? He’s the clingy one!” Tommy said.

“Why are you leaving then?” Wilbur mocked. Niki was laughing behind the brunette.

“I’m- I’m gonna go find Tubbo,” Tommy admitted. Wilbur laughed at the tall blonde as he walked away.

Unfortunately, Tubbo was out in the water with Ranboo, Quackity, and Fundy. It wasn’t that Tommy didn’t like swimming, it was just if he went out there everyone would make fun of him…

However, he didn’t mind staying back a bit. Tubbo looked happy. Tommy could still see the burn scars he had from the Festival. Tommy remembered that day too vividly. However today and tomorrow were dedicated to peace and even though Technoblade was around, Tommy would respect it.  
Tommy just hoped Ranboo and the other two were keeping an eye on Tubbo. Tubbo wasn’t a bad swimmer, Tommy was just worried since Tubbo was the shortest of the four and they were out pretty far. They only seemed to be going farther as well. Still, Tommy didn’t want to worry too much about Tubbo. Tubbo was fully capable of taking care of himself even if he could be a bit clueless at times.

“Hey,” Tommy looked up, seeing Dream.

“Hey” Tommy and Dream were good friends, it was just unfortunate they’d been placed on opposing sides of war.

“What are you doing?” Dream asked, taking a seat beside Tommy. 

“Just relaxing, for the first time in a while” Tommy answered. Dream nodded and leaned back.

“It’s nice, getting to talk to people like this again, without worrying about what chaos is gonna come of it” Dream stated. Tommy nodded as he looked up at the sky.

“Yeah. It would be great if it could always be like this… but no one can agree on anything” Tommy said.

“Why don’t you ever take control?” Dream asked.

“I’m sixteen,” Tommy reminded. Dream fell silent.

“Sorry. Forgot” Dream said.

“No worries, I do too sometimes” Tommy admitted. “I forget Tubbo’s the same age as me, you know?” Tommy said.

“Where is Tubbo?” Dream asked looking around. Tommy looked out to the water only to see the three figures had become four.

“Fuck” Tommy muttered. He hadn’t looked away for long. Tommy stood up and shouted to Ranboo and the others. “Hey! Where the fuck is Tubbo!?” The three turned to Tommy, then to each other, and instantly panic broke out. Even from the distance that Tommy was seeing things from, they had no clue Tubbo had disappeared.

Tommy didn’t waste any time making his way into the water. He swam down looking for Tubbo. He didn’t care about anything other than finding his fucking best friend.

The water got much darker and it was hard to see, for better or for worse, glow squids started rustling their way from holes in the rocks. Tommy began to see clearer and then saw it.

Tubbo was barely struggling against a Glow Squid. Tommy knew Tubbo could hold his breath for pretty long after he built his docks, but Tubbo looked to be running on adrenaline. He looked like he was moving much slower than he should have been.

Tommy swam over quickly. He was running out of air and he knew it, he could feel a pull in his chest. Tommy began to tug at the squid’s limbs. He beat the shit out of the damn water lamp and held Tubbo close to him. Tommy was desperate to get Tubbo to the surface.

The two of them emerged and Ranboo, Fundy, and Quackity got the two to the shore.

Both boys were dazed, Tubbo much worse than Tommy, but they were alive. 

When they recovered the following day they were both spoken to. Phil scolded Tommy about being more careful even if he did save Tubbo’s life and Eret told Tubbo he needed to be more careful. Either way, everyone was relieved they were okay.


	22. I'll Remember You Perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's come down from insanity, and he's finally noticing something isn't quite right with his youngest brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing this which was rather awkward since it was the middle of the night.

Wilbur had never been happier to see Phil. Even though Phil had left for most of Wilbur’s childhood, Wilbur just needed his father, his dad.

Phil talked him down, he helped Wilbur right the wrongs. Wilbur went through a rough time getting himself to be the way he once was. Wilbur placed his son, Fundy in charge. Niki was his vice. They’d bring L’Manberg to be a better place. Phil got Technoblade to stand down. Dream had no choice but to follow. No one messed with Philza Minecraft.

Then there was Tommy, half the boy he once was. Missing his best friend after the festival but something was always a little off after the war. Bringing the two boys into the war was one of Wilbur’s biggest regrets. No one liked to bring up Tubbo, especially not in front of Tommy.

Sometimes people would check up on the blonde. Mostly Niki, Phil, and Sapnap. Occasionally Wilbur would too. Everyone noticed how Tommy didn’t visit Tubbo’s grave. He’d sit at their bench and listen to his discs as the sun set. Dream had returned Tommy’s discs to him since Tommy had nothing else.

Tommy always seemed confused, however. He didn’t react much to hearing Tubbo’s name, and he never grieved his friend. This strange behavior carried on since the festival, but at that time Wilbur didn’t question it. Wilbur couldn’t question Tommy’s mental state when Wilbur’s wasn’t any better.

Wilbur figured, at first, that everyone grieved in their own way. But it was just one day that Wilbur had happened to catch Tommy talking. Tommy was always rather loud, but this time he was using a tone of voice he’d only ever used with one person. Tubbo.

“You know, the war wasn’t too bad,” Tommy said softly. There was a silence that followed. “Yeah. I agree, I mean, I still have you, don’t I?” Wilbur carefully opened the door. Tommy looked at the wall as if someone was seated beside him. Wilbur’s heart broke as everything connected.  
“Tommy?” Wilbur spoke softly.

“Yeah?” Tommy asked.

“Who’re you talking to?” Wilbur questioned. His voice broke as tears filled his eyes.

“Tubbo, duh. Who else?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy… come- come with me,” Wilbur said. Tommy was confused but stood.

Wilbur brought Tommy to the sight of Tubbo’s grave. It was beside the graves of Spins and Spunz. His bees.

“Tommy. Tubbo is dead” Wilbur said. Tommy stared at the grave and it was as if all of his grief hit him at once. Tommy started with just a few tears, but the tears didn’t stop. Tommy’s knees buckled beneath him and Wilbur caught the blonde in a hug.

“He- I- I thought-” Wilbur shushed Tommy gently.

“It’s okay… it’s okay,” Wilbur said. Tommy cried for ten minutes before he fell asleep. Wilbur brought the blonde to Phil’s so they could look over him.

“What happened?” Phil asked.

“He… was hallucinating,” Wilbur said. Phil took Tommy placing him on a bed.

“From what?” Phil asked sternly.

“Grief” Wilbur answered. Phil gave a confused look.

“What? Just all of a sudden?” Phil asked. Wilbur shook his head.  
“Ever since the festival… Tommy thought Tubbo was still alive. He was seeing Tubbo, every time he went to their bench he thought Tubbo was right there with him. Tommy was talking to thin air and imagining Tubbo giving a response, Phil” Wilbur began to cry himself as he thought about how hard the war had been on the two.

Phil wrapped Wilbur into a hug. 

“It’s okay, son. You weren’t in a position to see it for some time” Phil said.

“But I should have been. I shouldn’t have brought them into war. Tubbo is dead and Tommy is just trying to keep him alive… it’s my fault. I’m a shit older brother” Wilbur cried. Phil shook his head and hugged Wilbur tighter.

“No. You were just lead astray by the expectations placed on your shoulders” Phil said.

Tommy woke up an hour later to see Phil and Wilbur.

“How are you?” Wilbur asked as Tommy sat up.

“I’m all disorientated and shit” Tommy claimed.

“Understandable… Do you remember anything?” Phil asked.

“Just… I can’t really- it’s just the last thing Tubbo said to me” Tommy choked out. Wilbur cautiously reached out and placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“He asked me to remember him… and I said I’d remember him perfectly,” Tommy said. Wilbur and Phil pulled the blonde into a hug allowing him to finally grieve his best friend.

“Don’t worry Tommy, we’ll all make sure Tubbo is remembered the way he should be,” Wilbur promised.


	23. Back To The Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the war, Tommy and Tubbo take a moment to talk things through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE WAR OF JANUARY 6TH THEN DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS
> 
> ** Inspired by the song ‘Back To The Days’ by Amanda Fagan
> 
> ** Holy shit, I watched the war on January 6th Live and that was CRAZY. I really wanna know what the hell happened to Tubbo’s stream though, it ended in a pretty odd moment.
> 
> ** Also, anyone see how Tubbo tried to take that firework shot for Tommy? They’re still best friends… <3

They had twenty-four hours until Dream and Technoblade came for L’Manberg. While they may have had numbers Tommy knew the score. He could give as many war speeches as he wanted but the outcome wouldn’t change. It never would. Tommy knew what Techno had prepared. There was just one thing Tommy wanted to do before everything went to shit… he just needed to do one thing, then he’d have no regrets.

Tommy searched the crowd for Tubbo. His best friend. At least, Tommy hoped they were still best friends. Tommy had a lot of doubts about approaching the president of L’Manberg.

Tubbo was talking to Big Q. Tommy figured he’d just wait until they were done but their conversation caught Tommy’s attention.

“We need to execute him, Tubbo,” Quackity said.

“Execute Ranboo?” Tubbo questioned. 

“Yes! He betrayed us, Tubbo” Quackity said, “you have to stop letting people walk all over you!” Quackity said. Tommy found himself doubting the way the conversation was going. Tubbo’s opinions could be swayed fairly easily, but Tommy held faith in Tubbo that he’d make the right choice. He wouldn’t make another drastic mistake as he made with Tommy. If he did… Tommy would have no choice but to believe that Tubbo really might be turning out for the worst.

“So what do you propose, Quackity?!” Tubbo asked. “We execute him today? The day of the festival? Is that what you think!?” Tubbo didn’t raise his voice often and Tommy didn’t understand what had suddenly ticked Tubbo off. “Does that not seem familiar to you!? Execute him at the festival he decorated!? Does that not sound like history repeating itself!?” Tubbo asked. Tommy could tell Tubbo was distressed, it had occurred to Tommy that Tubbo must’ve had a hard time preparing for the festival. “Maybe- maybe we should execute him with a rocket launcher!? Put him in a box so he can’t escape!? Maybe that’ll get the cogs turning!” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo-”

“Big Q” Tommy interrupted. Both Tubbo and Quackity looked at Tommy. Tubbo instantly tried to clear the tears from his eyes.

“Sorry, Tubbo” Quackity muttered. Tommy reached for Tubbo and took his hand carefully. Tommy’s doubts were cleared in an instant as he dragged Tubbo to their bench.

“Tommy… is everything okay?” Tubbo asked.

“I should ask you… sit with me?” Tommy asked as he took a seat on the bench.

“Of course” Tubbo agreed.

“Really though… Are you okay with me… being here?” Tommy asked.

“TommyInnit, I have never felt better,” Tubbo said. Tommy managed a laugh. 

“Look at how far we’ve come,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“We’ve had our share of bruises and scars, but I- I wouldn’t change a thing, Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“We’ve won and lost our fair share of battles. We’ll always remember them” Tommy smiled a little until he heard Tubbo sniffle. “Tubbo?” Tommy asked and he turned to his friend. Tubbo turned away from Tommy as he cried.

“I- I just… I want to go back” Tubbo said.

“Back to the others?”

“No! Back to when it was just us! It shouldn’t have become such a big deal… I wanna go back when we didn’t have to worry about dying all the time…” Tubbo said. Tommy hugged Tubbo tightly.

“I promise I’m not leaving you. And I’ll be damned if I lose you here after everything” Tommy said. Tubbo hugged Tommy back and cried. Tommy was crying too, but he’d never admit that.

“I’m so sorry… you didn’t deserve to be exiled,” Tubbo said.

“Shit man… let’s not think about that. I- just tell me we’re still friends?” 

“Best friends?” Tubbo offered. Tommy hugged Tubbo tighter if it was even possible.

“Yeah. Best friends. Just like always” Tommy agreed. “I don’t want to lose you, Tubbo. I’d give up my discs all over just to keep you safe” Tommy admitted.

“Really?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah. Of course, man… I just- it seemed stupid to keep it a secret. I just need you to know when- when I said the discs were worth more than you… I didn’t mean it.” Tommy said.

“I know. I love you Tommy” Tommy hadn’t heard those words in so long…

“I love you too, Tubbo!” Tommy said and he let out a small cry and Tubbo knew that he meant it. Tommy always meant it.

The following day was messy. By the time Tubbo returned to the Base of Operations or the ‘Base Af Operations’ as Tommy said, there was a crater where the chests should have been.

“This doesn’t look… good,” Tubbo said turning to Ranboo. Ranboo looked to be spacing out a little.

“Yeah- uh- no it doesn’t- doesn’t look good,” Ranboo said. Tubbo leaned a little to get a better look at Ranboo’s face.

“Are you okay?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo turned to Tubbo a little before nodding. “You sure? You can talk to me, you know?” Tubbo said.

“I just- shouldn’t you be mad at me?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo managed a smile.

“You already explained you don’t know how it happened. I believe you, Ranboo. I still consider you a really good friend, just because you made a mistake doesn’t mean you should be executed… or exiled” Ranboo seemed to understand that Tubbo felt a lot of regret about sending Tommy away for so long.

“Thank you, Tubbo,” Ranboo said. Tubbo smiled brightly, while the young president was rather gullible, Ranboo was glad to have him as a friend.

“We should gather everyone,” Tubbo said. Ranboo nodded, filled with a determination to not disappoint Tubbo again, however doubts still loomed over the tall male as he wondered how to go about this war.

Once the chaos broke, it hit hard. It didn’t take long for Techno to arrive with all of his dogs and it took even less time for the first few Withers to be created for the purposes of war. More people were hurt by Technoblade than the Withers. Sapnap had to have killed at least half of the dogs already.

Tommy and Tubbo stuck close to one another, too afraid to lose each other after all this time, but with the TNT raining from the net of obsidian, the Withers, and all the confusion and chaos it was hard. They were separated and called out to each other through the wreckage. Allies tried to listen out for the two boys too young to be in all of this mess, but they were anyway. Enemies were desperate to cause any confusion that would separate the numbers as best as they could.

L’Manberg may have had Dream, Technoblade, and Philza outnumbered and outmanned. But the opposing side had L’Manberg outgunned and out-planned.

In a twisted moment of fate, the fighting ceased for a moment when a cry of pure agony rang out. Everything stood still for just a moment, no one was sure what had just transpired to make such a sad cry.

It was tense, as chaos sprang out around them, Tubbo stood by Tommy and Tommy glared and shouted at Technoblade. Tubbo couldn’t hear anything anymore. Through all the explosions it was too loud to the point it was dull noise. Tubbo only managed to see the twitch of Techno’s finger and stood in front of Tommy the moment the rocket fired from Techno’s crossbow. Tubbo was far too familiar with the feeling. His chest burnt all over again, his eyes stung for a moment. He figured he’d survived it once he could do it again.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called as Tubbo fell back into Tommy’s embrace. “Tubbo! Come on, speak to me” Tommy pleaded but Tubbo couldn’t see anything. It was all too bright.

“Tommy- Tommy I- I can-” he coughed a few times. “I can’t see, Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“It’s gonna be alright. It’s gonna be just fine. Please don’t leave me now. I can’t lose you” Tommy said. Tubbo shook his head.

“I’m not going- going anywhere” Tubbo had been able to walk all the way to Pogtopia when he had a similar injury, that one was much worse. This one felt like nothing in comparison.

“I’m gonna get you outta here, alright?” Tommy said.

Tubbo nodded. He trusted Tommy. If anyone could get Tubbo out of here. It had to be Tommy.

“Come on, can you stand?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded. As they made their way through the rubble Tommy didn’t once let Tubbo fall. They passed their allies and they all seemed to understand. They fought off the Withers. Jack Manifold took charge of commanding those on the front lines. Fundy who had only been watching the nation be blown apart stared completely shocked at the president of the former L’Manberg.

Niki, who didn’t care for Tommy much anymore, was willing to help treat Tubbo. Only Tubbo.

Ranboo, who didn’t want to be a part of this war, was quick to arrive and make sure Tubbo was okay.

“Don’t worry. I- I’ll be okay. I’ve lived through this before…” Tubbo still couldn’t see, but Niki said it wouldn’t be a permanent injury. His eyes would recover after a while of rest.

From there, it didn’t take long for L’Manberg to lose its stride. Their nation was gone, the tree was gone. Everything was gone. There was nothing left to fight for.

Everything had a calm to it, as everything did just after a storm. Tommy sat beside the bed Tubbo was on. They had brought him to Tommy’s house since it was the closest but safest location available. 

“Well, I heard there was a special place…” Tommy sang softly. “Where men could go and emancipate… the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers…” Tommy sighed and choked out a sob. “Well, this place is real, you needn’t fret… with Wilbur, Tommy… Tubbo-” Tommy held Tubbo’s hand. He was so scared of losing the brunette, after everything they’d been through. He’d never forget the feeling he had when he was giving that speech, just twenty-four hours ago…

\---

“...To be honest, I didn’t have any clocks in exile I don’t know how long it’s been-” Tommy was cut off hearing Tubbo’s voice.

“One month, six days, twenty hours, fifty-two minutes, and fifteen seconds,” Tubbo said. Tommy almost laughed at how specific it was, but he didn’t because it was a sign that ever since it happened Tubbo had been counting.

\--- 

“Come on Tubbo… you’re strong,” Tommy encouraged softly. He missed the way things had been when it was Tubbo and Tommy. Just Tubbo and Tommy. Just them against the world… Tommy held Tubbo’s hand and fell asleep awaiting his friend’s return to consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked but here are my top 5 streamers:
> 
> 1\. Tubbo_  
> 2\. TommyInnit  
> 3\. RanbooLive  
> 4\. Eret  
> 5\. Technoblade or Wilbur Soot


	24. A Small Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo's the only one who knows Tommy's a shifter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Shapeshifter AU: Tubbo is a goat, he doesn’t have total control over it, his horns and ears still poke out. Tommy is a Raccoon (what did you expect?) he has complete control over it unless he becomes really upset then he loses his grasp on it. Tommy is self-conscious about his Raccoon attributes and is very defensive of Tubbo if someone makes fun of him for his goat ears and horns.

Tubbo always was a bit different from the others in L’Manberg. Almost everyone was completely human, the only one was Fundy but even he fits in better than Tubbo tended to. Tommy never seemed to mind the ears and horns, Tommy was the only one Tubbo trusted enough to touch his head too.

Still, Tubbo had noticed that Tommy got far more defensive when someone made fun of Tubbo for the ears. Tubbo normally just wrote it off to Tommy being kinda clingy, but eventually, it began to make more sense.

It was just after Tommy’s duel with Dream. Tommy had taken an arrow to his arm and Wilbur made him stand down, no one wanted to lose Tommy this way.

“It was a good call to give up. If you died, who'd protect the goat boy?” It was a shit attempt at an insult on Sapnap’s end, Tubbo didn’t bother with it but for some reason Tommy was pissed.

“Shut the fuck up, Sapnap!” Tommy shouted. No one expected Tommy to blow up like that especially not with his injury.

“Tommy, it’s fine-” Tubbo tried to get the blonde to calm down.

“No. Tubbo, it’s not ‘fine’. Why do you let people make fun of you for something you can’t control!?” Tommy asked. Tubbo had never seen Tommy so worked up over something like this, but Tubbo noticed as Tommy spoke that Tommy’s teeth looked extremely different from a human’s. Tubbo took Tommy’s hand and spoke low so no one else could hear.

“Tommy, are you shifting?” Tubbo asked. Tommy instantly covered his mouth with the back of his hand. “We can talk about this later, just… calm down, okay?” Tubbo said. He took Tommy’s hand, Tubbo could see as Tommy blinked his eyes were shifting too. Tubbo had no idea Tommy could shift at all.

Tubbo left Tommy with Wilbur for a moment as he spoke to Sapnap whose expression had changed from smug to terrified very quickly making the outside perspective wonder what Tubbo had said to terrify the arsonist so badly.

Tommy waited for Tubbo. Tubbo made it to the blonde and brought him back to L’Manberg. Once they had a secure spot to talk Tubbo asked the question that weighed on the atmosphere.

“Why’d you hide it?” Tommy couldn’t look at the brunette.

“I- I hate it,” Tommy said.

Tubbo reached out to take Tommy’s hand but Tommy pulled away. Tubbo looked at his tall friend and smiled at him, it reassured Tommy that Tubbo would never make fun of him for something he couldn’t help.

“I don’t want to talk about… it,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded. He reached out, but this time waited for Tommy. Tommy managed a smile and enveloped him in a hug.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.

“Promise”

\---

It had been a while since the day Tubbo exiled Tommy. Almost two weeks ago, the butcher army was making its first stand on the hit list. Tubbo, Fundy, and Ranboo followed Quackity’s lead. Tubbo’s heart wasn’t into it. He wanted to go along with it, but his energy hadn’t been with it ever since Tommy had been gone.

“You doing alright?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo nodded.

“Yeah just… thinking, lately I’ve just been thinking about Tommy,” Tubbo said. Tubbo looked at the cabin Technoblade owned. His ears were cold. Ever since Tommy’s exile Tubbo had worked on hiding his horns and ears. The endearing jokes seemed much more sinister since Tommy had been gone. Tubbo was just about ready to take on Technoblade when he saw just a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye. In any other situation, he would have figured it was just a stray mob, but he had a feeling that wasn’t the case. Tubbo snuck off without a word.

Tubbo threw the apron he wore onto the ground. He realized how cold it was as he moved through the snow. He stepped on an off piece of ground. He cleared some of the dirt and snow finding a hole in the ground. Tubbo climbed down the ladder. Three doors were left open to give a view of a yellow room. Tubbo didn’t think a lot about it. He just stepped through the narrow passage carefully. He peeked inside and saw Tommy hunched over a log writing something down. He had his ears, tail, and teeth shifted in. Tubbo quickly moved his head back into the passage and closed his eyes tightly.

“Is- Is someone there?” Tommy asked. Tubbo looked at the red bandanna tied around his left wrist. He swallowed hard and moved his hand into view. Tubbo waited for Tommy to make the first move just as he did so long ago… He felt Tommy touch his hand then pulled him into a hug.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“Hey… Tommy” Tubbo said softly. Tubbo felt like crying, relieved to see Tommy was okay.

“How’d you find me?” Tommy asked.

“To be honest… Quackity and Fundy are up top fighting Technoblade, probably. Ranboo’s around… I thought I saw you and I chose a priority” Tubbo said.

“Isn’t Technoblade a big threat to L’Manberg?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.

“Maybe but… I can’t run a nation without you, Tommy. I can’t be me without you” Tubbo explained. Tommy hugged Tubbo much tighter but pulled away a second later.

“Where are your horns? And ears…?” Tommy asked. Tubbo glanced away.

“I- I started getting a little self-conscious so I… hid them” Tubbo admitted. Tommy ran a hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“I’ve never been shifted in front of anyone like this,” Tommy said. 

“It looks good on you,” Tubbo said. Tommy scratched the back of his head.

“I dunno… something to get used to, I guess… could you um- I like your ears, can you bring them back” Tubbo burst out laughing and Tommy exploded with laughter as well. Tommy missed Tubbo’s laugh, Tommy barely noticed that while they were laughing Tubbo shifted back to how Tommy was used to seeing him.

“Tubbo… could I- could I come back?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded tears glossed over the blonde’s eyes and he tried to hide it from Tubbo but Tubbo took Tommy’s hand.

“L’Manberg is your home. I never should have exiled you. I’m sorry” Tubbo said. Tommy shook his head.

“I’m sorry too!” Tommy said. “It’s gonna be so good not living under Technoblade’s place,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“I can hide you from Dream, too,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded as Tubbo brought him into another hug. “I’m not hurting you like that ever again,” Tubbo said.


	25. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy proposes an idea to Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been happier to see Tommy and Tubbo streaming the SMP together...
> 
> When Tubbo got on call the other day for the big war I cried when I heard Tommy say "Tubbo! You stupid son of a bitch!" I missed them so damn much like-
> 
> I need help, I am way too emotionally attached... I need therapy........ klfjsdlkjfs

At first, the idea of building further from the mainland of the SMP seemed like a brilliant idea to Tubbo. But the more progress he made on his new house the more the situation hit him. L’Manberg was gone, yet, Tubbo still wore his suit as if he was president.

Was Tubbo in denial?

No, surely not.

Tubbo couldn’t be bothered to think about all that at the moment. He kept building even if it was cold. He was freezing, actually. He didn’t really bring anything to keep warm. He could make a fire but it just didn’t seem worth it. Was anything worth it?

The one thing Tubbo had wanted to put forth the effort to protect, he destroyed. Surely it would be better if he just stayed away, right? During his one term, L’Manberg blew up twice. How was he supposed to move past that? It was basically all his fault. Dream was right. He was an awful president. He was the worst president L’Manberg had ever seen. If Tubbo had died in his execution like he was meant to then maybe L’Manberg would still be standing now. Maybe Tommy would have taken the presidency and maybe it would have been in better hands.

Tubbo couldn’t get thoughts like that out of his head. He didn’t know where anyone stood, who was with him? Who considered Tubbo to be a friend? Who saw him as a disappointment or an enemy? He’d ask this question to himself and then he knew the answers. He didn’t have friends, he had people who used the fact that he was gullible. Techno and Dream definitely saw him as an enemy to some extent. Then there were the people like Niki, Fundy, and Big Q who could only be disappointed in him. Tommy had to hate him for everything that had happened.

Tubbo ran Tommy’s home into the ground. 

Tubbo hadn’t realized how long he’d been standing still until he noticed the snow that piled on his shoulders. His hands felt numb… Actually, everything felt pretty numb. Tubbo turned to the water and he couldn’t shake the idea of how much easier it would be to numb it all. Tubbo always heard hypothermia was a bitch at the start until it was just burning. Tubbo figured at the moment, while he was basically freezing, burning wouldn’t be too bad.

“Tubbo?” The brunette turned to see Tommy. Tubbo didn’t know how he found him, Tubbo didn’t tell anyone where he was going. “It’s freezing out here, what are you doing?” Tommy asked. The blonde turned to the house. “What are you building?” Tommy asked.

“I just… needed to get away… from the SMP and the noise,” Tubbo explained.

“Why now? Of any other time, you could have left?” Tubbo didn’t mean to flinch but Tommy’s words felt like knives.

“I mean… L’Manberg is gone. I don’t have any obligation to stay” Tubbo said.

“You’re still wearing your suit…” Tubbo ran a hand down his sleeve. “Tubbo, it looks like you’re just in denial” Tommy stated. Tubbo shook his head.

“No. I’m not,” Tubbo said. Tommy took a couple of steps toward Tubbo.

“Tubbo, come on. Admit it. You’re in denial. It makes sense, your country-”

“Don’t call it that… it wasn’t my country. You heard Dream. He was more president than I was…” Tubbo said. Tommy turned Tubbo toward him harshly.

“Who gives a fuck about what Dream says!?” Tommy asked. “It’s just like Quackity told you, stop letting people walk over you Tubbo! L’Manberg was in your hands, we lost it. Grieve your country, because that’s what it was. Your country, Tubbo” Tommy said. Tubbo blinked.

“I- I was a terrible president, Tommy. The moment I took over it was screwed. I took over and it blew up, I tried to keep peace and it blew up all over again! I couldn’t do a damn thing right, as president. Schlatt was a better president than me. We both know it. The best thing I did for this country was… hell, I couldn’t even get executed right” Tubbo said. Tommy never struck Tubbo as the kind of guy to slap someone, but that was exactly what he did. Tubbo was about to shout at his once best friend but Tommy was crying.

“Don’t you ever fucking say that again. If I lost you then… If I lost you ever I don’t think I’d be able to keep it together.” Tommy said. Tommy wrapped Tubbo into a hug. “You feel so cold… Tubbo, let’s go home” Tommy said.

“Home…?” Tubbo asked.

“I- I want to start over… just you and me,” Tommy said.

“What are you-”

“Just come back with me for the time being… You need to get out of the snow” Tommy said as he took Tubbo’s hands. Tubbo didn’t bother arguing. He was just confused. Tubbo didn’t really have a ‘home’. There was the house on the docks that still stood, but Tubbo couldn’t get there without seeing the remnants of L’Manberg.

Tommy brought Tubbo all the way back to the bench. They didn’t sit on the bench, not this time.

“Come with me… it’ll be hard, but I need to tell you some things,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded and trusted Tommy.

Tubbo followed Tommy down the Prime Path to the underpass, but as they went atop the hill, they looked over the ruins of L’Manberg.

“Tubbo. This is what Dream and Technoblade did to our country. To our home… You know what Dream said to us as everything came to a close yesterday… he said he was going away for a bit. I don’t think it’ll be long, my guess is it’ll take a week tops for him to come back. We have to strike before then. When he doesn’t expect it” Tommy said.

“We strike when he’s least expecting,” Tubbo summed up. Tommy nodded.

“I’m sure you’re sick of hearing this, but the two discs he has, we need those back. That’s what’ll end everything” Tommy said.

“Tommy, we’ve both come incredibly close to death a lot… I think our luck is running out” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah. Me too… but- but if we can get the discs, we can run far from here. Farther than that house you were making earlier. Farther than anyone has ever gone… or we could go our separate ways…” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded solemnly.

“Whichever works for the best…” Tubbo said.

“But until then… Tubbo we’ve been through it. I’m not ready to let go of what we have yet so… uh- come with me again” Tommy said. He dragged Tubbo back to Tommy’s house.

“What are…” Tubbo trailed off as he stopped. They stood directly in front of Tommy’s house.

“Tubbo, I want you to move in with me. I don’t want to chance being separated from you again… of course, that’s only if you’re oka-” Tommy almost fell over as Tubbo hugged him. The small brunette was shaking and Tommy, at first, thought he was still freezing but then realized that for the first time in a while, Tubbo was crying in front of Tommy.

“I’d really like to move in with you,” Tubbo said. Tommy felt a feeling of comfort in those words. “Are we… friends?” Tubbo asked.

“Best friends,” Tommy said. He cried a bit too, he was just glad he had Tubbo. They weren’t going to die. They’d hold out just like they always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s o u p


	26. We'll Stage It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hears news about Tubbo and he plans something to save his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Inspired by a post made by @the_cr0w_collective on Instagram

There was a plan. Or at least, Tommy hoped there was. After his exile he had a lot of time to think, he wasn’t as mad at Tubbo as he thought he would have been. Ranboo had been keeping Tommy up to date, Tubbo hadn’t been able to visit Tommy because of Dream when he wasn’t around Tommy, he was pressuring Tubbo with way more work than he should have been handling.

Ranboo had told Tommy that there were several days Tubbo would go without sleep because of the amount of work he had taken care of the nation. When Tommy cut the strings Dream had on him he knew Tubbo would be in danger. Technoblade, luckily, was willing to let Tommy stick around. Tommy felt much safer, he got better and he recovered. Ranboo found him a few days after moving in, he was out of breath, he probably ran all the way to Tommy’s new location.

“Tommy!” Ranboo said.

“What? What is it?” Tommy asked.

“Dream… I- I overheard him and Eret talking… Dream wants to kill Tubbo” Ranboo said.

“What the fuck!?” Tommy asked.

“Dream had- had said that since you were gone the best way to bring you back was to show the most drastic consequence,” Ranboo said. Tommy’s eyes were filled with rage at the idea of Dream killing his best friend.

“What’s all the shouting about?” Technoblade asked.

“Dream wants to kill Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“Didn’t Tubbo exile you? He never visited you? Why are you still worried about him?” Technoblade asked. Ranboo stepped in.

“It’s not that black and white, Techno. Tubbo… Dream has been giving Tubbo mountains of work trying to mend all the different treaties at one time. Tubbo’s gone days without sleep just trying to get through the paperwork. He stresses about it all the time but Dream has said the documents are meant for only the president to see… he can’t ask for anyone to read it to him” Ranboo explained. Technoblade seemed to soften, if only a little bit.

“We still can’t interfere directly” Technoblade reasoned.

“Actually, everyone in L’Manberg knows you two are a team now. Of course, Tubbo’s especially confused since the whole… hostage deal. He did think you were dead after all” Ranboo stated. Tommy felt bad since the hostage deal. He didn’t mean to shout at Tubbo so much, there had been far too much going through his head. “I think you could use that to your advantage. Dream said he wanted to wait at least three days before he made his decision. When he does, I doubt he’ll waste time doing the deed. Until then, I think you could think of a reason why Technoblade would want to take a president from his country” Ranboo advised.

Once Ranboo was gone, Tommy and Technoblade shared a look.

“So, what’s the plan?” Tommy asked. Technoblade studied Tommy carefully.

“Well, you’re going to have to be the main component if this is gonna work,” Technoblade said.

So, as Technoblade and Tommy snuck through L’Manberg to get to Tubbo’s office in the Whitehouse, Tommy hoped there was a plan. 

Technoblade had stated that he wasn’t going to give the details until they were with Tubbo, apparently, Technoblade didn’t want to explain everything twice…

\---  
Tubbo was beyond tired. He hadn’t slept in… well, he wasn’t sure the last time he really slept. He had cried out of pure frustration a few times as the words he read on the document weren’t making any sense. Dream seemed adamant about Tubbo being the only one to be able to see the documents. It took Tubbo at least an hour to get through a document that would take anyone else five minutes at the most.

Tubbo ran a hand through his hair. If Tommy were around he’d bust through the doors without a care and just… he’d just help Tubbo, rules or not. Tommy would have been here to talk through it all with Tubbo…

Tubbo pushed the thoughts from his head. Whenever he thought about Tommy he always thought about how he’d let him down. There was a knock on the door. Tubbo placed some blank sheets of paper over the documents.

“Come in,” Tubbo said. The door opened and shut but no one ever walked in.

“Fundy you better not be messing with invisibility potions aga-” Tubbo stood up as a hand went over his mouth suddenly. Tubbo intended to struggle until he heard his name.

“Tubbo, calm the fuck down” that was Tommy’s voice… right? Why was he here?

The grip on Tubbo loosened and he turned around just as the invisibility wore off.

“T- Tommy and- and Technoblade… what are you two doing here?” Tubbo kept his voice low and didn’t make any sign to attack or call for help.

“Tubbo… I know this is sorta awkward timing, but we need to talk” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded, he straightened himself out a little bit, obviously still shaken. He carefully made his way to the door and locked it for the time being. Tubbo gestured to a meeting area in the office where they sat across from one another.

“So… what is it?” Tubbo asked.

“Ranboo came by looking for me earlier today. He said that- that… well…” Tommy obviously couldn’t find the words.

“Dream is plotting to kill you to get a better grip on Tommy” Technoblade found the words.

“Oh,” Tubbo said.

“Oh? That’s it!?” Tommy asked. Technoblade shushed the blonde before he alerted someone unwanted.

“I mean… I saw that coming. He’s already trying to kill me, Tommy” Tubbo said.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked. Tubbo glanced away, toward his desk.

“He has me working, constantly. I don’t think I’ve slept in… maybe five days? The last time I ate is a blur and I’m stressed out of my mind…” Tubbo explained. He stood shakily, hesitating as if he might fall over.

“You’re just letting him do this?” Tommy asked as he also stood. Technoblade just sat there feeling incredibly awkward.

“I mean… in a sense I feel like I deserve it” Tubbo muttered. Tommy shook his head.

“No. Absolutely not. You don’t deserve this. Tubbo, tomorrow Technoblade and I are coming back for you. Dream won’t be killing you. We’re gonna- well… Technoblade you never actually told me what we’re gonna do…” Tommy trailed off and he turned to Technoblade, but quickly turned back to Tubbo when he heard the brunette laugh. Tubbo was smiling and god, was it a sight for sore eyes…

“What?” Tubbo asked as he noticed Tommy staring.

“Nothing… just feels like the sun might rise on the right side again” Tommy chuckled as Tubbo just looked confused. 

“Anyway, what’s this plan?” Tubbo asked.

“Right. Techno?” Tommy said as they sat back down.

“So, basically, Tommy’s gonna come here alone, sort of at least. I’ll be around as back up just in case. Tommy, you’re gonna have to cause quite a bit of noise which I’m sure you’ll do well with. I’m sure Quackity and Fundy will march right on in. Tommy, you’ll have Tubbo at knifepoint. You’ll say something bold like ‘if you want your president to live then you won’t get any closer’ they’ll have no choice to back off, of course, if they don’t that’s where I come in. We can get out through the community portal.” Technoblade explained.

“Alright, sounds good,” Tubbo agreed.

“That- that was surprisingly easy,” Technobalde said. Tubbo shrugged.

“Alright. I’ll come back tomorrow… stay safe Tubbo” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded. They both hesitated before departing. It felt like something was missing. Tommy cursed under his breath before burying Tubbo into a hug.

“You stay safe too, Tommy,” Tubbo said as he hugged back.

\---

The next day Quackity knocked on the door early in the morning.

“Hey, Tubbo,” he said. Tubbo covered the documents with blank sheets of paper. “Don’t you think you should take a break? You haven’t eaten in a few days…” Quackity said.

“I can’t afford to waste time… it’s hard enough as it is,” Tubbo said. Quackity gave the younger boy a sad look.

“Come on, Tubbo. You’ll die if you keep this up” Quackity said.

“Better than turning out like Schlatt…” Tubbo muttered. Quackity sighed.

“Just- just take it easy, alright man?” Quackity said. Tubbo merely just nodded. It was about an hour after Quackity left that there was a familiar knock that only one person ever used.

“Come in,” Tubbo said with a slight smile. There was no visual way to tell if someone had walked inside but the door opened and shut quietly. “How much time is left on that potion?” Tubbo asked. He yawned a little.

“Seven minutes…” Tommy muttered. “Take the time to sleep, you look awful,” Tommy said. Tubbo felt a hand on his shoulder that guided him to a couch in the corner. Tommy basically forced Tubbo to go to sleep. 

Tommy couldn’t believe how fast Tubbo drifted off. Tommy hadn’t been making fun of the brunette, Tubbo really looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was much paler than it usually was, he was much thinner than he once was and his body shook almost violently. Tommy waited until there were only thirty seconds left on his potion effect before he woke up Tubbo.

“Hey, Tubs. You gotta get up now” Tubbo opened his eyes a little and nodded. He stood up with a little help from Tommy. Tommy rolled his shoulders. “Here goes nothing” Tommy muttered as he knocked over practically everything he could until he heard footsteps.

The two were positioned so Tommy’s right arm held a knife to Tubbo’s throat and his left arm was wrapped around Tubbo’s waist.

“Tubbo? Is everything alright?” Quackity asked from the other side of the door. Tommy leaned down enough to whisper to Tubbo.

“Just act scared. Scream, cry… I don’t know, just make it convincing and we’ll get outta here” Tommy said.

“Got it,” Tubbo confirmed.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Tommy assured.

“I know.”

“Okay, go ahead,” Tommy said. Tubbo remembered the day he exiled Tommy and tears came to his eyes.

“Big- big Q?” Tubbo called. The door opened. It was slow at first but soon Fundy and Quackity busted in.

“Tommy!?” Fundy asked.

“What the hell are you doing man!?” Quackity asked.

“I- I don’t wanna die…” Tubbo muttered.

“Tubbo, you’re gonna be just fine. Tommy, what the fuck?” Fundy said.

“Listen, you’re gonna let me out of here, and I’m gonna go return to the snow lands. You aren’t going to follow. If you want your president to live and to see tomorrow, then you’ll listen to my demands” 

“I thought you were his friend?!” Fundy asked.

“Tommy, come on, think about this… You and Tubbo have been through everything together” Quackity pleaded.

“All’s fair in the name of Anarchy,” Tommy said. Fundy and Quackity came to the false realization that Tubbo would be killed if they didn’t cooperate. Quackity and Fundy let Tommy go as Tubbo was still crying with small pleads for them to save him but the two couldn’t do a thing.

Once Tommy and Tubbo got to the nether they didn’t let up just yet. They only celebrated once they were at Technoblade’s place. Tommy hugged Tubbo tightly.

“That was so scary!” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“We’re gonna be okay, Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“But… what now?” Tubbo asked. “I don’t think staying here is an option,” Tubbo admitted. 

“Oh absolutely not,” Technoblade said. “I can only deal with one child,” he added.

“I forgot you were around,” Tommy said blatantly.

“Of course you did,” Technoblade said. Tubbo opened the ender chest that Technoblade owned. Tubbo pulled out all the weapons Technoblade owned that Tubbo came into possession of.

“Uh, here,” Tubbo said.

“Oh. Thanks” Technoblade said. 

“So, Techno, you have your tools and armor… I think this is where we finally part” Tommy said.

“We haven’t gotten your discs back, Tommy” Technoblade reminded. Tommy looked to Tubbo.

“Don’t need ‘em” Tommy said.

“Oh. Okay, see ya” Technoblade said and went back to working on… whatever he was working on.

“Come on, Tubbo. We’re gonna start a new life. Somewhere Dream won’t ever find us” Tommy said.

“Tommy, that sounds great and all… but before we do all this, can I please sleep?” Tubbo asked. Tommy blinked and laughed.

“Yeah, sorry man. Come with me” Tommy led Tubbo down into a yellow covered room.

“Go to sleep Tubbo, I’ll get you something to eat quick and we’ll start moving when you’re ready” Tommy promised.


	27. Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo built a new life, now they're visiting an old one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Part 2 of 'We'll Stage It'
> 
> ** TW:  
> Panic Attacks  
> Blood  
> Manipulation  
> Mention of drugs  
> Shouting  
> Separation Anxiety  
> Disassociation

Tubbo said he was good to start moving a few times but it was only the fifth day of Tubbo getting proper rest that Tommy actually believed him.

Technoblade left them with some supplies so they wouldn’t completely die out on their own, he promised that if conflict ever arose he’d come for them. While Technoblade always seemed annoyed with Tommy, he did care.

Tommy and Tubbo were grateful to have Technoblade as their ally, Tubbo had long since forgiven Technoblade for the festival, the situation wasn’t in their favor at the time.

Technoblade and Phil wished them well as they departed. They were unsure where they’d go, but it’d be far away from it all. They were too young to be leading nations and too dependent on one another to be apart. They traveled by foot and by boat until they came to a small island. They had to have been a long way away. They’d made several turns and traversed through the nether at times as well. Even if they wanted to, they wouldn’t be able to go back, they didn’t know how. They sent Technoblade their coordinates once they stopped moving, then they ceased all communication.

Tubbo built the house, Tommy kept up with gardening, he’d grown carrots before he could do it again. Tommy and Tubbo bickered a lot but in the way they always used to. They’d have scuffles and disagreements but they’d end up laughing about it all eventually. Tubbo made sure to incorporate cobblestone into the house somehow despite the brunette’s distaste for the material, he knew Tommy liked it a lot.

Tommy seemed to be calmer than he once was. Of course, it started as a subtle change but the more time Tommy spent away from Dream, the war, and even the idea of his discs the more tranquil everything seemed.

“Hey, Tommy, could you help me real quick?” Tubbo asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Tommy asked. Tubbo handed Tommy a pot containing a Lily of the Valley.

“Could you get this up there? I can’t reach…” Tubbo muttered. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. Tubbo laughed as well. Tommy reached up and barely had to even stretch his arm to get the pot up on the shelf Tubbo made.

“You’re so short, Tubbo,” Tommy said. Tubbo rolled his eyes. 

“Have you ever considered you might just be too tall?” Tubbo retorted. Tommy snickered and shook his head getting back to working on the garden.

Tubbo couldn’t help but feel anxious, however. He didn’t know if Tommy felt the same way, but Tubbo just had a bad feeling about a lot of things. He was worried about those he’d left in L’Manberg, he was worried about Technoblade and Phil, he wondered if Niki and Eret were doing alright. Tubbo and Tommy had left so suddenly that the only people who knew where they were was Techno and Phil. Tubbo looked around the home he’d been building for Tommy and him and he wondered if it was really okay to leave as they did.

Tubbo knew that a lot of people had hurt him in the past, that maybe he shouldn’t be so concerned, but he couldn’t help it. He’d grown with those people for so long it was challenging not to have at least some kind of attachment…

Tubbo glanced out the window to see Tommy, Tommy who had once been an agent of chaos, constantly causing trouble. Tommy had changed a lot in the couple of weeks they’d been away. He was softer, quieter, more peaceful, and happier too. Tubbo would admit he was one-hundred times happier just being around Tommy but he missed Ranboo and Big Q and Fundy. He missed L’Manberg, too. He was sure he’d just have to get used to it, but it was hard.

He also felt as if he should be doing something else. Tubbo has had a hard time sleeping because of the idea that he’s behind on something. Dream had berated him for working so much and now Tubbo didn’t know what else he could do. The five days Tubbo took to recover, Tommy assured him that he didn’t have anything to do but to recover. Tubbo’s mind kept thinking back to the papers on the desk, who would get saddled with everything since he was gone now? How many documents would need to be resigned because he misunderstood something? Tubbo couldn’t keep these thoughts out of his head.

No matter how much he wanted to stop Tubbo couldn’t help staying up late every night working on something. He always tried not to wake up Tommy, Tommy got guilty whenever he saw Tubbo working in the late hours of the night. Tubbo couldn’t help the feeling though, so he kept at it. Tubbo had gotten good at keeping quiet, Tommy didn’t know anymore…

“Tubbo?” The brunette looked up to see Tommy. “You spaced out,” Tommy said.

“Oh, sorry… I was just thinking?” Tubbo said. Tommy took a seat on one of the chairs and tapped the one beside him. Tubbo took a seat as well.

“About what?” Tommy asked.

“The others… we sorta left without a word, you know? I just wonder if they’re all doing okay” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, we did… I’ve been thinking about them too. I’d like to go back but it’s too soon” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“You’re right. Dream would kill us both” Tubbo stated. Tommy nodded.

“One day, I promise, when it feels okay, we’ll go back,” Tommy stated. Tubbo smiled. “Until then, it’s just me and you, big man” Tubbo nodded.

“Right. Did you need anything earlier?” Tubbo asked. He was eager to get off the topic of the others.

“Oh, right, I think we might wanna build something for your bees, it’s getting colder,” Tommy said. Tubbo sat up straight.

“Holy shit I didn’t even think about that, you’re right,” Tubbo said. The two stood up and Tubbo walked Tommy through on how to build an apiary. Tubbo had built one similar in L’Manberg with Ranboo, but this one was different. While Ranboo was cooperative and didn’t mind just taking the time to do things right Tommy liked to mess around and be difficult. Tubbo felt more at home with the chaos and the occasional shouting. 

The boat that the two used to reach the island was now occupied by a couple of small slimes that Tommy became infatuated with for some reason, but then again, Tommy had strange interests he could never really spend time on.

“Tommy why do you insist on using so much cobblestone!?” Tubbo asked as he stood on the upper rim of the beginning of the apiary.

“Cause it looks good! If cobblestone was a woman I would marry it on the spot” Tommy stated confidently.

“You’re so weird,” Tubbo stated.

“I am not! You just have a weird taste in material” Tommy defended.

“More like you just don’t have taste to begin with” Tubbo retorted. Tommy looked offended but the two laughed it off. Tubbo was fitting the top of the apiary with glass and some logs as Tommy handed the inside set up with flowers and bee boxes.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been able to spend so much time with bees” Tubbo stated.

“Really?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.

“I built an apiary like this with Ranboo, but after that, I never really got to see it” Tubbo explained.

“Well, lucky for you, you’ll get to see this whenever you want” Tommy stated. Tubbo smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, thanks, Tommy. I’m glad you’re here” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled up at his friend. Tubbo was back to fitting the glass when suddenly he yelped alarming Tommy. Tubbo stumbled backward, an arrow lodged into his arm, he fell off the top of the apiary but Tommy caught him.

“Hey, Tubs, it’s alright. Stay here” Tommy said and set the brunette against the wall. Tommy grabbed the netherite sword he kept nearby just in case.

“Who’s there!?” Tommy asked.

“You should know damn well who’s here!” Tommy cursed under his breath. Quackity and Fundy, of course… 

“What do you want?” Tommy asked, coming around the corner. His sword was raised. Quackity and Fundy looked pissed off to see him.

“We’re here for Tubbo. We know he’s here, we raided Technoblade’s place” Fundy said.

“Bastards, why can’t you just leave him alone!?” Tommy asked.

“Look, Tommy. We don’t want to fight. Just let Tubbo go” Quackity said.

“You just fucking shot him, you idiots!” Tommy said.

“Wait… why was Tubbo…?” Fundy was obviously very confused.

“Tommy?” Tubbo said and Tommy went over to the brunette. The arrow was still lodged in his arm. He was losing a lot of blood.

“Hey, Tubbo. We’re gonna take care of this now, alright?” Tommy said and Tubbo nodded. Tommy carefully picked up Tubbo. When the brunette came into view of Quackity and Fundy they were surprised to see how the brunette was doing. Obviously not super great because of the bleeding, but he still looked healthier and happier since the last time they’d seen him.

They lingered outside the building Tommy had taken Tubbo into. Quackity turned to Fundy.

“What is going on?” Quackity asked the fox.

“I dunno, it took us a while to find us… could it be Stockholm syndrome?” Fundy offered.

“Maybe. I just don’t understand. Tubbo was totally scared of Tommy the last time we saw him, none of this makes sense” Quackity stated. Fundy nodded in agreement.

“You’re right. For now, we wait. We’ll confront Tommy when we can” Fundy said. Quackity nodded, for the time being, Tubbo was being taken care of by Tommy, they couldn’t interfere with that just yet.

\---

Tommy had just finished taking care of the bleeding, he’d sown up everything that needed to be taken care of as well.

“How do you feel?” Tommy asked, running a careful hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“Tired…” Tubbo muttered. Tubbo looked a little pale. Tommy felt Tubbo’s forehead, he did feel warm despite the chilling weather.

“You might have the beginnings of a fever… Tubbo, you should sleep for now. You haven’t been sleeping enough lately” Tommy said.

“Sorry about that… I didn’t want you to know” Tommy gave a smile at the brunette and shook his head.

“It’s okay. Recovering takes time, I’m willing to wait for you. I’m gonna go deal with Quackity and Fundy, for now, just wait here, I’ll be back in a bit” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

Tommy stepped out of their home and faced Quackity and Fundy.

“What did you do to him?” Fundy asked.

“What do you mean?” Tommy questioned. He was confused, he hadn’t done anything to Tubbo.

“The last time we saw you, Tubbo was crying, he looked terrified to be near you. What the hell did you do?!” Quackity asked.

“More than you, obviously,” Tommy replied.

“What is that supposed to mean!?” Quackity questioned. Both males were becoming incredibly impatient and irritated with the young blonde.

“The day before I… well, I guess it was kinda kidnapping- anyway, not the point-'' Tommy watched their reactions, they both looked ready to kill Tommy. That was fair. “- Before it all happened, Ranboo came to me and Technoblade. He had overheard a conversation between Dream and Eret. Dream was planning on killing Tubbo to get back at me for leaving my exile area-”

“If you didn’t leave then Tubbo would have been safe-”

“Dream was manipulating me, Fundy!” Tommy hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but whenever he thought too much about his exile he got emotional and scared all over again. The two were taken aback by the raw emotion Tommy displayed. “He- he kept me down, he depleted all the hope I had of ever going back, he told me he was my only friend he made me think everyone else hated me… I got all confused and shit and I finally got the courage to leave after he destroyed everything I’d worked on with Ghostbur… but- but when he found out I left, he wanted to show me the largest consequence. He was going to kill Tubbo.” Tommy took a breath trying to calm himself down. He ran a hand through his hair and then felt arms around his waist.

“It’s okay…” Tubbo muttered from behind him. Tommy turned a little so he could wrap his arms around Tubbo as well, Tubbo always had a weird little way of knowing whenever Tommy was close to losing it.

“Anyway… Ranboo told me what he’d heard since it’d be problematic if everyone in L’Manberg knew we made it look like a kidnapping, that way there was no way a traitor could leak any info… Once we got back, Tubbo needed rest so we stayed around Technoblade for a few days and then departed. We created this place… only Technoblade was supposed to know where we were in case of any trouble. I’m sure he’s probably on his way?” Tommy asked. 

“Well… not really,” Quackity said. Tommy quirked an eyebrow.

“We sorta… locked him up in L’Manberg… Ranboo’s keeping watch for the time being” Fundy said. Tommy just sighed.

“Great… so then Phil is coming” Tommy muttered. Tubbo hummed and Tommy looked to the horizon and sure enough, he could see Mr. Minecraft.

Phil looked down on Fundy and Quackity harshly. Ghostbur was hanging around too.

“Uh… hey grandpa,” Fundy said nervously.

“Why are you two here?” Phil asked.

“Well… we were gonna rescue Tubbo, but um… he seems to be in good hands,” Fundy said. Quackity seemed far too stunned to speak.

“You locked up my eldest son,” Phil said. “And you attempted to kill my youngest,” Phil said. Tommy looked to Tubbo.

“You should really be inside resting, it’s too cold for you to be out here right now,” Tommy said.

“I got lonely,” Tubbo replied.

“Well, do you want me to sit with you?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded. Tommy smiled softly and shook his head endearingly. “You’re so fucking clingy, man,” Tommy said. Tubbo just giggled a little and Tommy walked back inside with Tubbo. Tommy sat down on the bed and Tubbo lied between his legs, his head rested on the blonde’s chest. Tommy just read a book on how to grow wheat. Tommy had never grown wheat before.

Phil let himself inside soon after, his heart melted at the sight of Tommy and Tubbo. Phil always understood they were close, but after Tommy’s exile, the distance must have done something to them because they seemed to enjoy the other’s company even more.

“Tommy?” Phil said softly as to not wake up the sleeping brunette. Tommy spared him a glance and then put his book down. Tommy moved a little, careful not to wake Tubbo as well.

“Hm?” Tommy asked.

“Will you ever come back?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know. It depends on how dangerous it is right now. What’s the probability of me being shot on sight? What’s the probability of Tubbo getting killed the moment he shows his face?” Tommy asked. His words sounded bitter like he hated the place after all the time he’s been away.  
“Well, since you left with Tubbo Dream-” Phil stopped when he noticed Tubbo stirred at the name. 

“Tubbo doesn’t respond well to his name,” Tommy said as he ran a careful hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“I see… well, um… he’s been gone. He hasn’t shown up since he found out about the kidnapping. The last trace of him was a note left to George saying ‘Don’t come and find me’.” Phil said.

“And the others?” Tommy asked.

“I’m sure once Quackity and Fundy come back and spread the word about the truth then everything will calm down,” Phil said.

Tommy only hummed, Phil noticed Tommy held in a yawn.

“I can leave for now if you want to g-”

“Actually, I’d like it if you stuck around… I know you’re a light sleeper. Tubbo has this habit of waking up and working on things. It was sorta something Dream drilled into him… I just wanna make sure he sleeps alright tonight” Phil chuckled and nodded.

“Sure Tommy” Phil agreed.

“Thanks… d- dad…” Tommy stuttered. Tommy wasn’t used to the term, but he figured he could use it if only this once.

\---

The morning that followed Tubbo woke up in Tommy’s embrace and he was glad. Phil was sleeping in a chair beside the bed and Tubbo wondered how comfortable that might be. Tubbo’s arm was sore, but he had been shot. Granted it felt much better than it did.

Tubbo had to think about the last time he slept so soundly at night. There was some lingering drowsiness, but Tubbo felt better, and that was the goal.

Tubbo should ask Tommy how he’s been doing lately. Tommy had been close to breaking down yesterday. It scared Tubbo, he wanted to do whatever he could to make Tommy feel safe… Tubbo shifted carefully. He didn’t wake up Tommy, thankfully. Tubbo’s plan was to start cooking something since Tommy slept in later and also Phil was here, but Tubbo tripped and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked tiredly. Phil also woke up.

“Good morning,” Tubbo said from the floor.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked.

“I was gonna cook breakfast for you and Phil,” Tubbo said. Tommy facepalmed and made a sound of frustration toward Tubbo which reminded the brunette of the sound Tommy made when Tubbo pretended to be a fish.

“Just come here,” Tommy said, he leads Tubbo back to bed.

“You don’t have to work, sleep. You need it” Tommy said as he practically forced Tubbo to go back to sleep, Phil just laughed at the two.

Tommy was the one who ended up making food that morning and the three ate and talked a little bit before Phil headed back.

“Did Ghostbur go back with the other two?” Tommy asked. Phil nodded.

“He said he wasn’t sure if he should stick around too long,” Phil stated. Tommy hummed in response.

“Well, bye Phil. I’ll talk to Tubbo about coming to visit… maybe” Tommy said. Phil nodded before he headed off as well.

Tommy worked a bit on the apiary and the gardens before he checked in with Tubbo.

“How’re you feeling big man?” Tommy asked. Tubbo sighed.

“I’m bored, Tommy” he answered. Tommy chuckled and sat down beside Tubbo.

“I’m sure, but just give your body some time to recover, you won’t get better if you keep pushing yourself like this” Tubbo nodded and gave a long sigh.

“I know…” he muttered. He could be so childish.

“Phil said things have been getting better in L’Manberg, apparently Dream has left, word will probably spread that I’m not a president stealing criminal, so we could visit,” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled.

“Only if it’s alright with you,” Tubbo said. Tommy was a little surprised, to be perfectly transparent, Tommy didn’t know how to feel about going back to L’Manberg and the SMP. “We could always see Technoblade first before we see the others,” Tubbo offered. Tommy smiled, Tubbo always knew what to say.

“Yeah, that’s fine by me,” Tommy said. Tubbo gave a smile. “I’m gonna get some more stuff done outside, promise me you’ll stay put?” Tommy questioned. Tubbo sighed dramatically but nodded.

\---

It took a few days but Tommy eventually let Tubbo get up and help out again. They finished the apiary and got all the bees moved in. They were just relaxing on the bench Tommy made when suddenly a portal appeared seemingly out of nowhere, it was a nether portal so that had to mean someone was coming through. Sure enough, Phil walked through.

“Oh great! I got it!” Phil said. He smiled at the two boys who were completely shocked at the audacity of this old man.

“What the fuck?” Tommy asked.

“Sorry to barge in so suddenly, it takes a while to get here by regular means in the overworld, so I built a portal from Techno’s place,” Phil explained.

“This might be a bit sudden, but would you two be willing to visit?” Phil asked. The two boys looked at each other then nodded.

“Alright, but we’d like to say hello to Technoblade first,” Tubbo said. 

“Of course, come on then,” Phil said and lead them back through the nether.

Tommy and Tubbo hesitated at the portal that would bring them to Techno and Phil’s place. Phil said he’d wait for them on the other side so they wouldn’t get overwhelmed. Tommy and Tubbo looked at one another, they held the other’s hand and stepped in.

They had to squint at the snow-covered land, it was very bright. However, they saw Phil right away, then Technoblade not too far. Tommy looked at Tubbo for a moment and the brunette smiled, releasing Tommy’s hand. Tommy sprinted forward and hugged Technoblade while Phil and Tubbo conversed a little about the plan of returning.

“Why are you hugging me?” Technoblade asked.

“I missed you!” Tommy said. Technoblade sighed but did hug the blonde back.

“I missed you too, Tommy,” Technoblade admitted. Tommy released the blood god from his embrace and Tubbo and Phil met back up with them. Tommy held Tubbo’s hand once again.

“So, you think you’ll be alright going back?” Phil asked.

“I think so… will you two stay with us?” Tommy asked. Phil ruffled the blonde’s hair.

“Of course, Tommy,” Phil said.

Tubbo had to admit, he felt a little out of place, Tommy had much better relations with Phil and Technoblade. Of course, Tubbo didn’t have anyone to blame for that but himself. Tubbo walked quietly beside Tommy, he did like the chatter around him but he felt unusually separated from everything.

The four traveled through the nether once again until they arrived at the community portal. Tubbo and Tommy didn’t have such a hard time going through this one, Phil and Technoblade were waiting for them on the other side.

“Ready?” Tommy asked. Tubbo smiled nervously but nodded nonetheless.

Upon seeing the SMP again it didn’t look much different. There were a few new builds that looked like the work of Eret but other than that it was as if they’d never left.

Phil and Technoblade lead the two down the prime path pointing out a few things that had changed. They lead them up the steps to Tommy’s old house. Connor seemed to have moved in since Tommy had been exiled. It made Tubbo and Tommy laugh.

Phil and Technoblade looked to one another as they turned in the direction of L’Manberg. Tommy and Tubbo both followed, they obviously hadn’t noticed where they were headed until they stood on the path that overlooked the country.

“Are you two alright?” Phil asked. Technoblade waited patiently.

“Y- Yeah… we’ll be alright it’s just…” Tommy looked over the country. A few things had been changed, the wood platforms were now stone to prevent any arson attacks. The houses all looked intact, the area had been expanded a bit. El Rapids was much closer to completion than it had been before. 

“It looks… good,” Tubbo said. Tommy had to do a double-take when he glanced at Tubbo. He was crying and Tommy hugged the brunette tightly.

“Tubbo, it’s okay,” Tommy assured.

“I know… I- I just- I’m glad it’s alright” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled as Tubbo cleared his tears. The two walked down with Phil and Technoblade.

Quackity and Fundy kept a good distance when they greeted the two back to L’Manberg. Ranboo took a lot of time to chat with Tubbo and catch up with one another, they seemed happy to just be talking about pointless things. A few people from the SMP came by as well. Sapnap and George were quick to start teasing Tommy who didn’t waste time shouting at them. Eret was drawn over from all of the noise and upon seeing Tubbo smiled and hugged the young brunette.

“It’s so good to see you!” Eret said. Tubbo smiled at Eret who, in a lot of ways, was like a brother to him.

“It’s good to see you too, Eret” Tubbo agreed. Then there was Niki. Tommy and Tubbo were so sure Niki would be happy to see them but she wasn’t.

“Why is he back?” Niki asked.

“Why is who back?” Eret asked.

“Tommy! Why is he here!?” Niki asked. Tommy was stunned by her outburst. Tubbo held his hand a little tighter, both boys were confused. “All he does is cause problems! Tubbo, why do you continue to defend him!? He’s only ever been a problem!” Niki stated. She was so angry and it scared the two. They looked at Niki completely speechless.

“Niki, please calm down it-” Ranboo was cut off completely.

“I want an answer from them, not anyone else” Niki didn’t tear her eyes from the two boys. Tubbo was the one who brought forth the courage to speak, he stepped forward, blocking Tommy as best as he could from Niki’s line of sight.

“Niki, Tommy’s my best friend. He might be impulsive, but he isn’t just a problem. He gave up so much for this country, for the place that became home for a lot of people-”

“Isn’t he the reason why the country was sent into chaos? Wasn't bringing Schlatt into all of this his idea!? He’s the reason you have almost died multiple times!” Niki argued.

“I don’t think about it like that… because in reality, Tommy’s the reason I’ve lived so long” Tubbo answered. Niki seemed to be in a state of disbelief. She looked between Tubbo and Tommy who stood behind him.

“Come with me for a moment,” Niki said and she took Tubbo’s wrist and dragged him with her. Tubbo didn’t fight her, he just had to get her to understand that while Tommy has done a lot of things that caused a lot of problems, he’s done a lot of things that brought forth a lot of peace too.

Tubbo didn’t really know where Niki was taking him but they stopped at the sight of what looked to be the burned ruins of a house.

“Is this…?” Tubbo trailed off.

“This is the house Tommy burned down, George’s house. Tommy is the reason Dream began to rebuild the walls around L’Manberg, he’s the reason you had to make the call between him and the country. He’s the reason why L’Manberg lost its ideology, he’s the reason why Dream became so persistent in keeping you busy. He couldn’t do a single thing right, so why do you keep defending him?” Niki asked. Tubbo understood where Niki was coming from, but he couldn’t help the anger he felt toward Niki. Tubbo would have thought that Niki out of everyone would understand best what it was like to fight a war at a young age, but maybe he was wrong.

“Niki… Tommy and I both fought in the war for L’Manberg’s independence. We were sixteen. Tommy was exiled with Wilbur by Schlatt, he was still sixteen. I was pressured and hurt by Schlatt and I was still sixteen. I nearly died during the festival and Tommy had to witness that and we were sixteen.” Tubbo took a breath, Niki looked confused. Tubbo kept talking. “Still age sixteen Tommy and I fought in the war against Manberg alongside you. We witnessed our home be blown away. Tommy saw his brother be killed by their father. I was president at sixteen but I barely got to accept that role before it all went to hell. When everything became stable I did what I could to repair the damages-” Tubbo stopped a moment.

“Tubbo?” Niki asked.

“I was scared, Niki. I had been Schlatt’s right-hand man and I couldn’t help the idea of ‘what if I was just like him’. I had to exile my best friend because I couldn’t risk the country going to war again. We were sixteen. I turned seventeen without Tommy. I grieved my best friend at age seventeen, found out he was alive, and then spiraled into unbelievable despair that I can barely remember because I’m pretty sure I turned to drugs.” Tubbo was close to crying recalling everything. Niki looked horrified to be hearing about what had happened.

“Tubbo you ha-” Tubbo shook his head, Niki cut herself off.

“Dream began to assign a lot of work to me. I was so afraid of what would happen to the country if I didn’t listen to what he said. He had me strung up like a puppet. The only reason I’m alive right now is because Ranboo understood something incredibly important…” Tubbo trailed off.

“What?” Niki asked softly.

“Tommy’s the only one crazy enough and the only one who knows me well enough to be able to get me out of there without risking the nation,” Tubbo said.

“But- if Tommy hadn’t done everything then that wouldn’t be a problem!” Niki argued.

“Maybe, but Niki, the only thing we had known up to that point was conflicting. We lost so much to that war, no one ever bothered to tell us how to act on our feelings without violence and destruction. Even I’m guilty of it” Niki gave in.

“I’m sorry Tubbo,” she said. Tubbo held his arms open and Niki hugged him.

“You should really apologize to Tommy, I think you startled him,” Tubbo said.

“Tommy? Scared?” She jested. Tubbo chuckled.

“He’s a lot milder now; he’s different than the impulsive Tommy you last saw.”

\---

Tommy stayed with the others as Tubbo left with Niki. Tommy held his breath, he was startled by Technoblade touching his shoulder.

“Tommy are you okay?” Technoblade asked.

“Uh- sure… I just-” Tommy paused looking at everyone. He’d get made fun of if he said anything. “It’s fine,” he assured. Technoblade nodded, but he wasn’t fully convinced, that was obvious. “Do you mind if I look around a bit?” Tommy asked. He tapped his finger against his leg rapidly. He glanced around a little.

“Sure, go ahead,” Phil said. Tommy nodded. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt so restless.

Tommy looked around at the L’Manberg, the flag was still the same from the last time he’d seen it. But Tommy wasn’t totally focused. What if something happened to Tubbo? Would he be alright? Tommy thought about him getting shot in the arm, he was still healing from that. Tommy remembered he was with Niki, he’d be okay. Niki wouldn’t hurt Tubbo. Niki wasn’t angry with Tubbo, she was angry with Tommy and Tommy understood why.

Tommy hadn’t noticed he’d made his way to the speaker podium. It was in relatively the same spot as the one Tubbo was executed on. Tommy cringed. He turned back toward the direction Tubbo had gone in. Tommy ran a hand through his hair, eager to get his mind off of things he turned back around. Tommy swore he caught a glimpse of green which alarmed him.

Tommy stood frozen as Dream emerged from around a corner.

“Tommy!” He greeted far too cheerful than he should have.

“Dream,” Tommy took a step back. “Why are you here?” Tommy asked.

“Well, when I heard that you and Tubbo were possibly coming from a certain someone… I figured I should say hello” Dream paused. “Also, I should remind you… no one ever lifted your exile. You’re not supposed to be here, Tommy” Dream said. Dream drew a sword and Tommy realized this could be the end for him.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Tommy blinked seeing Ghostbur come from seemingly nowhere. 

“Nothing, don’t worry Ghostbur” Dream said. Ghostbur looked between Tommy and Dream and frowned.

“Dream, why do you have a sword out?” Ghostbur asked.

“I just need to make sure Tommy understands something,” Dream said. Tommy looked to Ghostbur with pleading eyes. 

“Oh! Do you know who’s good at teaching? Our dad! Ghostbur stepped to the edge of the podium.

“Phil!” Ghostbur shouted. Dream seemed stunned for a moment but he couldn’t get to Tommy due to Ghostbur standing in between them. Phil and Technoblade were running up already.

“Tommy!” Phil called. Dream cursed.

“Don’t be scared Tommy, remember, mans got no house” Technoblade stated.

“I- I have a house!” Dream defended poorly.

“It’s okay, Dream, I’m ‘omeless too!” Ghostbur said. Dream stood being completely ridiculed by the amnesiac ghost and Technoblade while Phil stood in front of Tommy.

“I- I just- sorry- I um- I didn’t mean to- sorry” Tommy wasn’t making any sense. Phil had a feeling he hadn’t fully recovered from what Dream did to him and now he was relapsing.

Ranboo ran up the steps to the platform with Tubbo in tow.

“Is he alright?” Ranboo asked.

“No, he’s not,” Tubbo said before Phil could respond. “He used to have nightmares about Dream, he’d get like this” Tubbo said. Technoblade dragged Dream away by the man’s hood and Tubbo deemed it safe to move Tommy.

“We can go to my place,” Phil said. Tubbo nodded. Tubbo kept Tommy close to him, Tubbo sat him down in Phil’s house and kneeled in front of the blonde.

“Hey, Toms, look at me,” Tubbo said. Tommy muttered incoherent phrases and words. Tubbo had never seen an attack this bad. “Could you all wait outside?” Tubbo asked. The others nodded. Phil, Ranboo, and Ghostbur all left outside Phil’s house. Tubbo ran a hand through Tommy’s hair.

Tubbo hummed softly, the sound was always better than the silence Tommy faced in exile. He would say to Tubbo it was always too quiet. Tubbo refrained from calling Tommy by his full name. Instead, he used nicknames, Toms, Big T, or Big Man. Dream called Tommy by his full name, Tubbo held Tommy’s hands until it seemed like Tommy was responsive, then Tubbo began to talk a little more.

“Toms, can you look at me?” Tubbo watched Tommy’s eyes begin to focus more on Tubbo. “You’re with Tubbo, alright? No one’s gonna hurt you here” Tubbo promised.

“Tubbo… I- I’m so sorry I- I didn’t-” Tubbo shook his head.

“It’s okay Toms, you don’t have to worry. It’ll be alright” Tommy broke down, he didn’t do it often and he had only ever cried in front of Tubbo before. Tubbo hugged his best friend close.

“Thank you, Tubbo” Tubbo nodded.

“Of course, I’m not gonna hurt you”

“I know,” Tommy said.

Tubbo hugged Tommy a little tighter. Once Tommy was calmer the two decided to head back. While they were glad to see everyone again, they wanted to go back to just them. No war, no conflict, no Dream.

Niki looked to be apologizing to Tommy who was glad she had, but he also looked to be apologizing too. Tubbo turned to Ranboo and Eret.

“We’re gonna miss you, Tubbo,” Eret said. Ranboo nodded.

“I’m gonna miss you guys too. Tommy and I will try to visit again… not sure when though” Tubbo said.

“Take your time, you two deserve to live long,” Tubbo smiled.

“Thank you,” Tubbo said. Tommy came up and rested his chin on top of Tubbo’s head, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

“And I’m the clingy one?” Tubbo asked. Tommy just hummed in an annoyed manner while Tubbo giggled.

“We’ll see you sometime again,” Tommy said and walked through the community portal with Phil and Technoblade.

Phil brought them back to their own place.

“Oh, Phil,” Tommy said.

“Hm?” Phil asked.

“Dream mentioned something about someone telling him Tubbo and I were coming back… know anything?” Tommy asked. Phil nodded.

“Apparently Eret shook it out of George,” Phil said. Tommy nodded.

“Thanks” Tommy replied before heading inside to his place with Tubbo.

“How are you feeling?” Tubbo asked.

“Better. Thanks” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled.

“Don’t mention it” Tubbo kept smiling at Tommy and Tommy couldn’t help but smile back.

They’d be alright.


	28. We're Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo's living with an illness that will inevitably kill him so he wants to make the most of the time he has left with his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I think I’ve gone through like eight different ideas for this one chapter.
> 
> ** MMM Undertale Music
> 
> ** Please I made myself cry!!!

Tubbo had been suffering from Emphysema since he was young. Doctors found out about it fast, which gave him extra time, but that was all. Everyone around him knew his time would come to an end. Doctors told him he had maybe twenty years in him at best.

Tubbo’s family seemed to come to terms with it, he didn’t mind their acceptance, at least they didn’t pretend as if everything would be okay.

His parents kept him out of school. Tubbo didn’t have friends, he knew if he made any they’d only be sad when he inevitably passed away.

There were people he streamed with, but he made sure to add a very obvious distance between them and him.

He noticed his day to day routine was very repetitive. His parents tried to keep him from using the stairs too much. His physical state was in shambles since Emphysema limits the amount of movement he can commit to.

It seemed like just any other night, Tubbo was about to go to bed when he looked out his window, the stars shone through the clouds and the crescent moon highlighted the dark with silver light.

“I don’t really believe in angels or whatever… but I’d really like a friend. Someone who I can trust won’t be sad when I pass” Tubbo said. He sighed as he turned from his window and got into bed. Tomorrow would only be another day…

Tubbo woke up and went through his daily routine bored out of his mind. Lani had come to talk to him about some things, streaming advice and such. He was happy to help her out, he was happy to have any sort of the change in pace.

Tubbo started streaming as soon as the evening arrived. He’d be playing Among Us with Wilbur, Niki, Scott, Schlatt, Fundy, Philza, Technoblade, and maybe two others but Tubbo wasn’t entirely sure.

Tubbo joined the discord call once he had his stream up.

“Hey gang,” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo! How’re you, man?” Wilbur asked.

“I’m doing alright,” Tubbo answered.

“Okay, we’re waiting on Niki, Fundy, Eret, and Tommy,” Wilbur said.

“Have I met Tommy before?” Tubbo asked.

“No, but I figured I should introduce you two, you know? You’re about the same age” Wilbur stated. Tubbo hummed and coughed a couple of times. It was always spontaneous.

“You alright, Tubbo?” Schlatt questioned.

“Fine, yeah, don’t worry” Tubbo assured. Tubbo heard his discord go off. Eret had joined and shortly after Niki did too.

“Hey!” Eret said.

“Hi, Eret” Tubbo greeted.

“Hello, Tubbo,” Niki said.

The last ones to arrive were Tommy and Fundy.

“Tommy, you should meet Tubbo,” Fundy said as Tommy joined the call.

“Who?” Tommy asked.

“Hello,” Tubbo said.

“Oh. Hi,” Tommy greeted.

“Yeah, hi. It’s nice to meet you” Tubbo looked to his stream. He was doing this one without a face cam. Tubbo took a deep breath. He hadn’t gone a walk today and he knew that was gonna fuck something up.

“Well, we can start if we’re all ready,” Scott said.

“Yeah,” Technoblade said.

“Holy shit, I forgot Techno was here” Tubbo admitted. Wilbur burst out laughing while Tubbo managed a light chuckle.

The game started and Tubbo muted himself as he walked around the spaceship map. He did his download in weapons first. He took note that Phil and Technoblade had gone the same way. Wilbur, Scott, Schlatt, and Tommy had gone left while Fundy, Niki, and Eret went down right away. Tubbo continued his way past o2 into navigation where Techno and Phil were hanging out. Tubbo did his rocket task before heading out.

Tommy’s body was reported.

Tubbo noticed both Tommy and Scott were both dead. Niki reported the body.

“Both Tommy’s and Scott’s bodies were in medbay,” Niki said.

“I can vouch it wasn’t Niki or Fundy they went to admin with me at the start of the round.

“Wilbur and Schlatt both went left at the start of the round with Tommy and Scott,” Tubbo said and he soon began coughing. He quickly muted himself on discord and on his stream.

“Shit” he cursed.

He unmuted and saw everyone had voted out Wilbur.

Tubbo was walking down to admin to do his upload and he wasn’t surprised when Schlatt killed him.

Tubbo finished his upload and then clicked the chat button in the top right of his screen.

Tommy: Tubbo you’re very good at this game

Tubbo: I just pay attention

Tommy: What and you think I don’t!?

Tubbo managed a chuckle.

Tubbo: I wouldn’t know, you died first

Tommy: True

Tommy: Why’d you mute all of a sudden earlier?

Tubbo: I was just coughing, don’t worry about it.

Tommy: Okay

Tubbo turned his attention back to the game but he felt like something wasn’t right. Tubbo coughed a few more times but had come to feel as if a rubber band was tightened in his chest, he felt a lot of tension. Tubbo found himself struggling to breathe. He coughed a bunch more. He could feel the strain on his chest and in his lungs. He panicked for a moment abruptly shutting down his stream, he’d probably blame it on OBS crashing or something.

Tubbo didn’t want to alarm anyone else’s streams or anything so he privately DM’d Wilbur about the problem, straining his breathing, black spots appearing at the ends of his vision. Tubbo knew the message would be messy and complete chaos to read, but he couldn’t worry about that now.

Tubbo passed out soon after.

\---

Wilbur had seen his chat going a bit crazy about Tubbo’s stream ending.

“Guys, I’m sure it’s fine, his OBS probably crashed again” Wilbur assured. His chat seemed to calm down, but Wilbur’s panic rose when he received a DM from Tubbo.

Tubbo: Srty canr braath

Wilbur could understand that Tubbo had meant to type ‘Sorry can’t breathe’ but between the panic, he must’ve been under and his dyslexia he scuffed it completely.

Wilbur put in the discord group chat that everyone needed to end the stream soon. He gave a brief explanation as to why.

Once that round was finally over Tommy spoke up.

“I just realized I have like, three college assignments I need to work on, so I should end stream and do that…” Tommy said.

“It’s probably best, I think Tubbo’s trying to get his stream back up but he shouldn’t worry about it,” Wilbur said.

“Yeah, I agree. I don’t know if I feel totally up to playing, honestly” Niki said.

“True!” Fundy agreed.

“Alright, we’ll all end the stream at the same time, get it ready… three, two… one!” Eret said. Everyone waited at least a minute before confirming their streams were over.

“I’m gonna ring Tubbo,” Wilbur said. He waited for a second.

“Hello?” That was Lani, Tubbo’s sister.

“Hey, Lani, how’s Tubbo?” Wilbur asked.

“Right- right now he’s getting to the hospital. He blacked out and- I think my parents said something about a low pulse” Lani sounded pretty distressed.

“Lani, we’re all in a discord call right now. I’m in with Techno, Phil, Eret, Scott, and a few others you’ve met, would you like to join?” Wilbur asked. It was obvious Niki might have been having a hard time keeping herself together, she was on mute.

Lani joined the discord.

“How are you feeling, Lani?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know… he’s gonna be okay, yeah?” Lani asked.

“Tubbo’s like the toughest kid I know. He’ll be fine” Schlatt assured. Off-camera, Schlatt cared about everything a great deal.

“Thanks… I- I just really don’t wanna lose him, you know?” Lani said.

“Yeah, Lani. It’ll be okay” Niki said.

Tommy DM’d Wilbur.

Tommy: What’s going on?

Wilbur: Tubbo has stage 2 Emphysema

Tommy: What is that?

Wilbur: A respiratory disease. He’s had it for a few years now. He’s been going through a lot of treatment for it but it can’t be cured. I think it just took a bad turn

Tommy: Fuck

Wilbur: He’s always put a lot of distance between us, he doesn’t want us to be sad. He’s got maybe five years left in him if that.

\---

It took three days before anyone heard any word on Tubbo. 

He had decided to, for whatever reason, call Tommy first. Maybe it had something to do with the way Tommy spoke to Tubbo or maybe just the fact that Tommy was closer in age to Tubbo. Tubbo rang Tommy and was surprised by the fast answer.

“Tubbo!” He said.

“Hey…” Tubbo replied softly.

“Are you alright? Is everything okay?” Tommy asked.

“It- it’s really not…” Tubbo muttered.

“What happened?” Tommy questioned. Tubbo felt like crying.

“It was an error in the diagnosis… They said I had stage two emphysema so I was receiving instructions for how to deal and treat stage two… it didn’t mean shit cause I was on stage three…”

When Tommy heard Tubbo on the other end he realized something about what Tubbo had said. 

“Tubbo… what do you mean… ‘was on stage three’?” Tommy asked. Tommy could hear a faint whistle on Tubbo’s end and he assumed it must’ve been Tubbo trying to breathe.

“I have borderline stage four emphysema. So I’ve got about a year left in me before my lungs collapse” Tubbo said.

“Can’t they fix it?” Tommy asked.

“I wish… but no. They can’t fix it” Tubbo said.

“What do you wanna do?” Tommy asked.

“I’d like to continue like nothing ever happened. I want the others to think it was a spontaneous event, that I’ll be fine. I know it’s not- not fair I put all of this on you, but could you keep this secret for me?” Tubbo asked. Tommy hadn’t known Tubbo long but he felt his heart shatter at the news.

“Yeah. I will, Tubbo” Tommy hoped Tubbo was smiling on his end.

“And… one more thing,” Tubbo said.

“Yeah. Sure” Tommy said.

“Please don’t be sad when I go,” Tubbo said. Tommy felt tears come to his eyes.

“Okay. I won’t” Tommy agreed. Tubbo hummed contently.

“Thanks, Tommy. Let’s make the most of this, yeah?” Tubbo said.

“Yeah, we will”

\---

Tommy and Tubbo stream a ton together after that. They streamed Minecraft, Among Us, and a few other games but mostly Minecraft. Wilbur seemed to be glad the two were getting along. People who watched the streams seemed to catch on to Tommy’s softer side whenever it was just him and Tubbo interacting.

After a month of streaming with one another, they’d begun to refer to each other as their best friend.

After two months they’d met up in real life, after two and a half months they were able to say ‘I love you’ to one another. By three months people seemed to realize Tubbo wasn’t doing as well as he said he was.

By four months everyone else began to catch on.

By five months of Tommy and Tubbo streaming together, Tubbo informed the others that he was dying. Tommy cried, but he wouldn’t tell Tubbo that.

By six months Tubbo had gone to the hospital again for minor asphyxiation.

He came back six days later.

By seven months, Tommy went to visit Tubbo again.

By eight months Tommy was informed Tubbo was on his last couple of weeks.

Tommy visited Tubbo in the hospital every day he could. Tommy made sure he didn’t cry in front of Tubbo because he promised Tubbo he wouldn’t be sad when he went.

Tommy bought Tubbo a bee plush since he knew Tubbo liked bees. Tubbo smiled brightly. Tubbo didn’t talk much, he didn’t eat much either. Tommy only saw the boy he’d called his best friend for months get worse and worse.

It was February twenty-second that Tubbo told Tommy he loved him for the last time. It was February twenty-second when Tommy said goodbye to his best friend. It was February twenty-second when Tubbo lost the fight to his disease, it was February twenty-eighth when Tommy was given the okay to tell the public about Tubbo’s passing.

“Hello,” Tommy started. He’d attended Tubbo’s funeral, it was lovely, really it was. Just sad. “I’m sure you’ve all been wondering where I’ve been recently and where Tubbo’s been too,” Tommy said. He ran a hand through his hair. “Well… Tubbo, for a while, had been fighting with a disease called Emphysema. He was diagnosed when he was very young and was receiving proper treatment… until he wasn’t” Tommy muttered. “He informed me about eight months ago in a call shortly after we met that he had been misdiagnosed, that at some point he was treating the wrong stage, and this caused severe problems.” Tommy took a moment trying his best to stay calm.

“Tubbo informed me he’d have about a year left. So we spent as much time together as we could. We streamed together, we stayed on call together, we met up whenever we could and we just talked.” Tommy looked at the chat. He was surprised by how slow it was moving.

“One of the things Tubbo asked of me was to not be sad when he passed. I think he was right… um, as much as I miss him… I think we should be happy he was here. Because Tubbo was a great guy. I’ll miss him, a lot… Just respect him, because he deserves it” Tommy ended his stream and instantly just broke down. He cried over his best friend who he missed so dearly. He called Wilbur.

“Hello?” Wilbur asked.

“H- Hey” Tommy stuttered.

“Tommy, how are you feeling?” Wilbur questioned.

“P- Pretty shi- shit not gonna l- lie,” Tommy said through his crying.

“I know you miss him. It’s gonna be okay, Tommy” Wilbur said.

“Yeah. I- I just… thanks for introducing me to him. He was great” Tommy said.

“Yeah. You know, Niki, Fundy, Eret, and I were planning to build a memorial for him in Minecraft. You wanna join us?” Tommy nodded.

“That sounds great, Wil, thank you,” Tommy said, tears still rolled down his face but he felt better knowing that maybe Tubbo wasn’t suffering anymore.


	29. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo tries to find Tommy in Logstedshire, but to no avail. After presuming he's dead Tubbo takes his fate into his own hands. He comes back soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** “Tubboo”? “Tubbost”? What is the canonical term for Tubbo’s ghost? “Ghostbo”? I think it’s Ghostbo…
> 
> ** Ghostbo AU: Tubbo’s Ghost is very timid and doesn’t talk to anyone apart from Ranboo, Niki, and Tommy. He’s always very happy to see Tommy and clings to his side like his life depends on it. He still has a love for bees. He doesn’t like high places and Dream frightens him (Understandably so) as well as Technoblade.
> 
> ** Tubbo stream in the background pog

Tommy left Logstedshire. He knew what was really happening and if he had to guess he figured the same thing was happening back with Tubbo. Dream was just awful. 

Tommy got to Techno’s place, he stayed there for some time in hiding, Technoblade would never have to know he was there.

Of course, Tommy is incredibly horrible at hiding and staying quiet so the fact Technoblade did find him was not surprising in the slightest.

Then there was Tubbo, Tommy could believe just about anything at this point. He knew Tubo was under a lot of pressure, he had to run an entire country after all. Still, Tommy wished he didn’t. Tommy wished there was a way he could tell Tubbo about everything but there was no guarantee Tubbo would ever see it.

After the failed attempt to execute Technoblade Tubbo felt a little weird. He didn’t really know what to do but he had a feeling that if there was anyone who would know what to, it was Tommy.

Tubbo excused himself from the meeting and began sprinting to Tommy’s exile location.

Tubbo arrived and found the place had been blown up, of course, Tubbo was able to think about the odds of Tommy having enough TNT to do this much damage, he assumed it had been someone else.

Still, there was no sign of the blonde. Not in the rubble or anywhere else, Tommy was gone. The only trace of him that remained was the pillar to the sky.

“Surely not…” Tubbo muttered. He found himself unable to cry at the moment. He was just shocked and confused. Questions ran through his mind faster than ever and he forced himself to return to L’Manberg.

Tubbo didn’t really have a family but he had people who were really damn close to it.

Tubbo knocked on the door to Phil’s house. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Phil answered and looked down at Tubbo.

“Why are you here again?” Phil asked. Tubbo bit his lip unsure how to proceed. How was Tubbo supposed to tell Phil his son was dead?

“I- I’m sorry” Tubbo managed. Phil was always used to hearing the boy stutter and sound timid but this was different.

“Tubbo?” Phil asked. He placed a careful hand on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“I- I’m sorry but- but Tommy’s gone…” Tubbo said as he began to cry. Phil had seen the young boy cry a number of times as he grew up but this one was different. Phil hugged Tubbo, while it was true Phil definitely favored some people over others, in this moment that wasn’t the time for it.

Phil had already heard from Technoblade that Tommy was sticking around there but he couldn’t tell Tubbo that.

“It’s gonna be okay, Tubbo” Phil assured.

“I’m sorr- sorry it was my fault…” Tubbo said.

“No, no it’s not. You have nothing to blame yourself for” Phil stated. Tubbo pulled away from the hug first.

“I- I just… I’m really sorry” Tubbo said before he walked away from Phil’s doorstep.

Tubbo then decided to prepare a thing or two. First, he got Ranboo.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Ranboo said softly. Since Tubbo found out about what happened to Tommy he had pretty much ceased to function. He was just half of the person he once was.

“Hey… I- I need a favor for you,” Tubbo said. Ranboo knew Tommy was alive and living with Technoblade but he couldn’t tell Tubbo that…

“Sure, what is it?” Ranboo asked.

“I just… I need you to hold onto this for me” Tubbo said and handed Ranboo a disc, Tommy’s disc.

“A- are you sure?” Ranboo asked as he took Mellohi from Tubbo.

“Yeah. Just… take care of it” Tubbo said.

“Of course, but why?” Ranboo questioned. Tubbo just gave a small smile and shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter, thanks Ranboo,” Tubbo said. Ranboo nodded before heading out. He placed the disc in his ender chest.

Tubbo had made the preparations he needed. If he were being honest he didn’t see the point of living in a world without his best friend. Tubbo was scared, but he knew that whatever was on the other side must be peaceful.

So he took a step off the edge of the large tower.

It wasn’t until three hours later that people began to look for Tubbo. He had simply vanished.

It was Eret who found him, he was devastated. Eret had watched Tubbo become the person he was and now Tubbo was gone.

Everyone grieved the young brunette, there wasn’t really anyone who actually hated him. He was a good kid, they all knew that. Phil and Ranboo seemed to take it the hardest, if only they’d told him Tommy was alive, that Tommy was okay then Tubbo would be too.

Ranboo took the message to Tommy, Phil was still on house arrest after all.

When Tommy spotted Ranboo he waved and while Ranboo waved back Tommy could tell something wasn’t quite right.

“Hey, Ranboo, why are you here?” Technoblade asked as he emerged from the house.

“I just have some news,” Ranboo said.

“About what?” Tommy asked. A nervous tone laced the blonde’s words.

“Tubbo… he- he’s dead” Ranboo stated.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“He went to Logstedshire a couple of days ago… he was so sure you were dead and he only got worse after that. He- I think he wanted me to give you this” Ranboo handed Tommy Mellohi.

“No one told him I was alive?” Tommy asked.

“No one thought they could. Between Phil and I, we both thought it was a bad idea” Tommy stared at the disc.

“I- I just… need a minute,” Tommy said.

“Tommy, you have to understand this should just make everything easier, the president is gone-”

“Do you only see government authorities when you look at people!? Tubbo was my best friend!” Tommy yelled and while he yelled a lot this one hurt. His voice was breaking and Tommy began to cry. He hid it from the other two but not well. His shoulder shook and they could hear him sobbing.

“I’m sorry Tommy, you’re right… we can hold a funeral for Tubbo too if it makes you feel better” Technoblade said.

“No, just… could we make a grave? That’s all…” Tommy said. Technoblade nodded, he brought Tommy back inside. Ranboo made his way back to L’Manberg.

The funeral for Tubbo was nice. They made it colorful, everyone said their piece. It was much more respectful than Schlatt’s. Dream had been pressuring L’Manberg to elect a new president since Tommy was gone; they didn’t have a vice president to choose from. Dream allowed the cabinet to decide amongst themselves, of course, the cabinet decided to choose Ranboo. 

It was three days after the funeral that Tubbo appeared once again, not really as a person, but much like Ghostbur, as a ghost.

It was Ghostbur who found Tubbo wandering the forest. Tubbo wore his old green button-up and jeans.

“Hello!” Ghostbur greeted. Tubbo waved silently. “You look like Tubbo” Tubbo nodded. “It’s good to see you again!” Ghostbur hugged him tightly. Tubbo returned the hug. Grateful to see Ghostbur. Grateful to see a friend. “The others will be so happy you’re back! Come on!” Ghostbur said and dragged Tubbo along with him. Tubbo just allowed himself to be dragged back home.

Tubbo, upon seeing L’Manberg noticed it hadn’t changed, but of course, Tubbo had no idea how long he’d been gone. He was hoping he’d see Tommy in whatever afterlife there may have been, but it was just dark… really dark. The voices of the other two spirits who didn’t wish to return roamed from time to time. Tubbo didn’t like it. Mexican Dream wasn’t bad, but Schlatt said some weird things and Tubbo felt unsafe upon hearing the man’s voice.

“Ghostbur called out to everyone around and Tubbo saw Ranboo and smiled brightly.

“Tubbo!” Ranboo said. The two shared a brotherly hug. “You’re back, you’re okay- well, not okay- but here, you’re here,” Ranboo said. Tubbo nodded, still smiling up at the tall half-enderman.

Everyone seemed very happy to see Tubbo. Ghostbur showed him around and everyone seemed to catch onto how quiet Tubbo was. He could be really quiet at times, sure but he hadn’t said a word. Ranboo spoke up and asked that everyone give Tubbo some space.

“Are you alright?” Ranboo asked.

“Yeah,” Tubbo said.

“You didn’t talk to the others” Ranboo pointed out.

“I- I don’t trust them…” Tubbo admitted.

“Why not?” Ranboo asked.

“They- they’ve hurt me so many times… all of them” Tubbo paused. “Except Niki and you” Tubbo added. Ranboo looked at Tubbo, then remembered Tommy.

“Do you mind if I take you somewhere?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo shrugged.

“I don’t mind, where to?” Tubbo asked.

“Let’s call it a surprise” Ranboo assured and Tubbo just smiled and eagerly followed Ranboo.

They traveled through the nether and Ranboo noticed when they passed over the raised bridges Tubbo got a little closer to Ranboo. Ranboo wondered if Tubbo was nervous about high spaces.

Ranboo brought Tubbo through the nether portal that led to the snow biome Technoblade lived in.

“Why are we at Techno’s place?” Tubbo asked, stopping suddenly.

“You’re just gonna have to trust me on this one, I promise no one’s gonna hurt you,” Ranboo said. Tubbo just nodded but didn’t seem very comfortable proceeding. Ranboo held his hand out to Tubbo and the brunette took his hand. Ranboo could admit that Tubbo was like a younger brother to Ranboo.

Ranboo knocked on the door to Techno’s place. Of course, it was Technoblade who answered.

“Ranboo? What do you want?” Technoblade asked.

“Well… it’s kind of a long story, but…” Ranboo turned a little so the pig hybrid could see the young ghost.

“Oh,” Technoblade frowned. While Tubbo may have been president once, he was just a kid.

“Come inside before it gets too cold,” Technoblade said. Ranboo nodded. Technoblade descended the ladders for a few minutes. After a couple of minutes of silence, there was the sound of frantic crashing a ton of cursing that made Tubbo perk up. Up the ladders came Tommy and soon followed by Technoblade. Tubbo and Tommy stared at one another.

“Tommy…?” Tubbo muttered. Tommy burst into tears as he hugged his best friend.

“You’re here!” Tommy said.

“You’re alive!” Tubbo said.

“Yeah, yeah it’s okay,” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled, he felt warm for the first time since coming back, since dying, since exiling his best friend. Tubbo felt the warmth and comfort that came with TommyInnit.

“I missed you!” Tubbo said. Tommy hugged Tubbo tightly.

“I missed you too,” Tommy replied. The two took the time to just stand in each other’s embrace and Techno and Ranboo were severely out of place so they left before it got too awkward.

Tommy and Tubbo sat with each other in the small room Tommy had made when he first moved in under Techno’s house.

“How do you feel?” Tommy asked.

“Safe” Tubbo answered.

“What?” Tommy questioned.

“I feel safe… I guess I'm a little nervous since Techno’s around but this is the first time I’ve really felt safe…” Tubbo admitted. Tommy chuckled and smiled at the brunette. “How do you feel?” Tubbo asked.

“I feel happy, you’re here and that’s great… but I’m worried,” Tommy said.

“Why?”

“Well, Ghostbur said he was still around because he had unfinished business, right? So… if we just go day to day and somehow just, miraculously find what your unfinished business is… you’ll disappear” Tommy said.

“No, that won’t happen,” Tubbo said cheerfully.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“I know what my unfinished business is” Tubbo stated.

“You do?”

“Yep! My unfinished business is spending time with you, fighting by your side, being there for you when you need me… basically, my unfinished business is our friendship. I’ll stick around until it’s over” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled and hugged Tubbo tightly.

“I love you, man,” Tommy said.

“I love you too, Tommy!” Tubbo declared and he was sure this warmth would stick around for a long time.


	30. Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know no one wants to see fucking author's notes but this is serious so please read it. I tried to keep it as short as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Regarding NSFW content

It’s sad that Tommy or anyone had to address this at any point, making NSFW content in any form on Tommy, Tubbo, or anyone below the age of 18 is illegal.

Tommy and Tubbo are children and neither of them are comfortable being shipped and especially not with each other.

Please, I know you might think that ‘it doesn’t matter, they’re not gonna see it’ but when you post shit like that on the INTERNET that shit stays there. You can’t get rid of it.

I stick to platonic things because it’s comforting, I sometimes like to vent through my writings but it will NEVER progress to being romantic.

When you write NSFW content or draw NSFW content of minors that is child pornography and when you publish it, that is the spreading of child pornography. A lot of people argue that ‘you shouldn’t have been looking for it’ or ‘it’s just a hyper fixation’ which I can tell you for certain that when I search up ‘Tommy & Tubbo’ I get at least five NSFW stories which make me want to throw a chair out of the fucking window and call the police but I’m a minor with social anxiety and I don’t actually know these people so I can’t do shit.

The point is, there is no way to prevent the people who don’t want to see these from seeing it because when you write shit like that it blows up, it doesn’t matter. If it’s a “hyper fixation” keep it to your fucking self, I don’t wanna see it. There is no way to make a story NOT show up in some way shape or form when you publish it. There is no way to ERASE something like that off the internet.

When you write shit like that you are ENDORSING child pornography, how many people are getting encouraged to go farther in with this shit because some people thought they were being innocent by making up some stupid dumbass excuse for it?

There are obvious lines that shouldn’t be crossed and I swear to christ-

Tommy and Tubbo are REAL people, REAL KIDS. They don’t deserve to be having to deal with this, they should be able to talk comfortably with each other, be best friends, stream together and joke with each other without having to know in the backs of their heads that people are making sexual content around them.

For fucks sake they are MINORS. They are sixteen and seventeen. You can’t pull that ‘age up’ shit on me because they are REAL PEOPLE.

So please, for the love of God, if you have ever made sexual content regarding ANYONE under the age of eighteen or anyone who isn’t comfortable with that sorta thing, do yourself a favor and just take it down.

We, as a fanbase, shouldn’t be putting these people through this sort of thing. They’re people, treat them like people.


	31. Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl is a reality jumper and he is desperately searching for a reality where he can save the kids who were far too young for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Karl POV, based on an Instagram post I can’t find,
> 
> ** How it works: Karl has a book that allows him to jump through different times and realities. He keeps all of his memories of previous realities and times. Whenever Karl jumps through time and space he doesn’t create copies of himself, it's more like he placed himself in the shoes of a filler Karl Jacobs.

Karl had never been a big part of anything, he tended to stay in the background. He liked watching the liveliness of everyone else though. He liked seeing everyone get along and have fun, so he was okay staying in the back.

Karl never wanted to hurt anyone, that was why he was so aloof. His allegiance didn’t align with anyone, in particular. He’d admit he was incredibly more biased towards other people but above all else he just wanted everyone to be safe.

In the battle against Manberg and Pogtopia, Karl should’ve seen it coming. Tubbo and Tommy were kids after all, what would they be able to do. At the moment they were isolated from the others was when Dream and Sapnap took their chance. They killed them. Stabbed them both through the stomach.

Karl had rushed to the two, turning toward Dream and Sapnap.

“You killed them!?” Karl asked.

“They’re the enemy, Karl,” Sapnap said.

“They were kids!” Karl reminded, there was a moment in Sapnap’s eyes where he looked to the bodies of Tubbo and Tommy then to Dream.

“They knew what they were getting into,” Dream said and walked away. Karl turned back to the two teenagers.

“Tubbo? Tommy?” He asked. Tubbo twitched and barely opened his eyes. Tommy didn’t move.

“K- Karl…?” Tubbo asked. His voice was barely audible.

“Yeah, Tubbo, it’s me,” Karl said.

“Is- is Tommy okay…?” Tubbo questioned. Karl glanced at the unmoving blonde and decided to be honest with the brunette.

“No. Tommy’s gone, Tubbo,” Karl said. Tubbo hummed, he managed to interlock his fingers with Tommy’s limp hand.

“We’re gonna get you help-” Karl began but Tubbo shook his head.

“No. Don’t… it’s okay,” Tubbo said tiredly. He leaned against Tommy’s shoulder. “I don’t want to leave him” Karl choked out a quiet sob.

“Okay. I’ll make sure you two stay together” Tubbo smiled before closing his eyes. He did not open them. Karl cried for the two young boys who didn’t deserve this fate. Karl made a perimeter around the two, the war wouldn’t reach them.

Karl made his way to his place where he pulled out a book. He flipped through it quickly and-

Karl looked around. He was still technically in his house, he searched the area for any sign of Tommy and Tubbo.

Karl did find Tubbo talking to Quackity. Karl decided to just listen in, he didn’t know everything about the reality he was in yet.

“How are you doing? I know Fundy and I were really hard on you but… it couldn’t have been easy” Quackity said. Tubbo was quiet for a moment. The brunette wore a suit and tie, much like Wilbur had at some point. Karl assumed Tubbo must be president in this reality.

“I- I just… I miss him, Big Q, I keep telling myself it was the right call but I can’t lie to myself. Tommy’s all alone in exile, what is that gonna do to him…?” Tubbo expressed a lot of guilt in those couple of sentences. Karl frowned, shaking his head he flipped through his book again.

Karl searched multiple different realities at multiple different points in time. He’d lost his sense of time and his sense of person to the point where he had forgotten his own name at some point.

In every single reality either Tommy was gone, or dead. Tubbo was gone or dead, or they were both dead. Why couldn’t they just be together?! Was it so hard to find a reality where they lived!?

Karl did eventually find it… he had put himself in a very precarious spot, but Tubbo and Tommy were right in front of him laughing together. They looked a bit older. Definitely older than he’d ever seen them before. They both must’ve been seventeen. Maybe Tubbo was eighteen now, it was hard to say for sure. Tommy might’ve gotten taller but Karl had no way to say for sure. Still, they were with each other.

“Karl? Is everything alright?” Tubbo asked.

“Huh?” Karl felt the tears rolling down his face and he quickly cleared them.

“Yeah. Everything is fine. Sorry, I just spaced out and I was just thinking. Don’t worry about it” Karl said. Tommy and Tubbo shared a look before smiling.

“Okay, well, we’ll see you around Karl” Tommy waved goodbye.

Karl stood in the woods completely unsure how to get back but he’d figure it out.

There were ninety-three different realities Karl went through and experienced the two dying.

There were fifty-three realities that contained Tommy going missing after the exile.

There were nineteen realities where Tommy killed Tubbo during the second festival.

There were seventy-two realities where Dream killed Tubbo in front of Tommy.

There were three realities where Tubbo killed Tommy for L’Manberg.

There were four hundred and seventy-six realities where Tommy and Tubbo were too scarred by war to keep going.

There were eight realities where Tubbo died in the first festival.

There was one reality where the two lived and lived in peace with everyone else and thank god, Karl found it...


	32. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo, Fundy, Quackity, Sam and Eret construct a plan to get two certain boys to talk through their problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** AAHHH I FOUND THE POST FOR LAST CHAPTER HOLY- Credit to @shmeckart on Instagram for making a wonderful and beautiful post with Karl time traveling which inspired the last chapter.
> 
> ** This chapter was inspired by a post by @biwblily on Instagram
> 
> ** In case no one caught on like... Seventy percent of my inspiration comes from Instagram…

Ranboo, Fundy, and Quackity had been watching Tommy and Tubbo avoid each other for some time now. Their president and vice president weren’t the most mature people they’d ever seen, but they were just kids.

Still, the way Tubbo seemed to get annoyed with Tommy over the smallest things and Tommy gave Tubbo the silent treatment… it was getting on their nerves.

They had all seen how the other would smile when one of them was happy about something. Everyone saw how pained they both looked when they argued but leading a nation was driving a wedge between them.

Fundy had tried getting them to do projects together but they were so different they’d just clash and end up arguing.

Quackity tried to joke around with them just for old times sake, while Tommy really enjoyed messing around with Quackity Tubbo would only give a tired sigh and walk away, muttering something about not having time for anything.

The last time the three cabinet members had so much as seen Tubbo and Tommy have a neutral conversation was a month ago.

So, it was Ranboo’s turn and he had a rather… cruel idea. It wasn’t anything that would put their lives at risk, but it would definitely force them to work together.

Ranboo and Fundy worked on the redstone for it, Quackity prepared the circumstances for why they needed Tommy and Tubbo out so far away from L’Manberg. They had to drag Sam and Eret into the mess, but they were more than willing to help.

They had everything done and prepared by morning.

Ranboo was the one to go and collect the two since he had the best relationship with both of them.

As the half-enderman approached he could hear them arguing.

“Tommy, could you please try to take this more seriously?” Tubbo asked.

“I am, but Tubbo-”

“Tommy, we’re responsible for the lives of every citizen. That’s a lot of people, Tommy, you can’t be messing around with this” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo, I know, it’s important. But don’t you think you’re just gonna burn yourself out if you keep pushing yourself on the clock like this?” Tommy reasoned.

“It doesn’t matter” Tubbo turned and caught sight of Ranboo.

“Something wrong?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah. Eret and Sam are fighting, Eret’s threatening war on the Badlands'' Tubbo sighed and nodded. He didn’t ask questions as he followed Ranboo. Tommy was obviously a little more nervous about the situation but followed nonetheless.

Tommy and Tubbo both caught onto the very leafy area but they didn’t question it.

Sam, Eret, Fundy, and Quackity were waiting in the center of the area. Ranboo stopped to stand with them.

“What’s going on?” Tubbo asked.

“Sorry to do this, but it’s for your own good,” Sam said. Sam threw down a splash potion of some kind. Tubbo and Tommy both reacted by looking away but soon found they couldn’t see at all, everything was incredibly dark.

They could hear the retreating footsteps of their friends and then the sound of redstone activating.

Tubbo was desperately trying to blink away the blindness and upon instinct, he called out to Tommy.

“T- Tommy?” He asked. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. Tubbo didn’t mean to, but he clung to who he hoped was Tommy.

“Tubbo, it’s okay I’m right here” Tommy assured. Tubbo nodded. He hadn’t been this close to Tommy in months.

Tubbo didn’t like not being able to see. He closed his eyes just to make it feel more natural. The idea of not being able to see still frightened him, it was like when he was shot by the firework, he couldn’t see for a while after that.

“Hey, Tubbo… open your eyes,” Tommy said. Tubbo still held them shut. He felt Tommy run a hand through his brunette hair and he gave in. He blinked a bit to adjust to the lights. Tubbo separated himself from Tommy. He felt awkward being alone with the blonde. It was quiet… tense.

Tubbo noticed a bench, a compass, and a map were placed on the seat.

“Tommy,” Tubbo said, grabbing the blonde’s attention. Tubbo handed Tommy the map. They were, without a doubt in a maze. From the way the leafy ground looked earlier it was rather large. It would take them a long time to get out unless they worked together.

“So… where do we start?” Tommy asked.

“Where are we on the map?” Tubbo asked. Tommy opened it. Luckily it was one of the maps that displayed their current location at all times.

“Here” Tommy pointed, Tubbo hummed.

“Well, this way is definitely North-” Tubbo faced the bench “-since it looks like our only way out of this box is South, I assume the exit is in the Northern direction,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded. The blonde trusted Tubbo to think about things logically.

“You know, this does give us time to talk,” Tommy said.

“There isn’t really much to talk about,” Tubbo said as he began to head through the maze.

“Are you sure?” Tommy asked. “Cause I don’t think it was nothing that made you cling to me just a little bit ago” Tommy argued.

“I-” Tubbo wanted to say something but whatever defense he could come up with was useless.

“Tubbo, we haven’t gotten a chance to talk like this since- since before the election!” Tommy said. Tubbo knew the blonde was right, but Tubbo wasn’t sure he wanted to recall the events. “I care about you, the last thing I want is to lose you cause you won’t talk to me” Tommy admitted.

“Tommy, right now that isn’t the priority. Getting out of this maze is the priority” Tommy sighed. Tubbo always thought about things like he thought about Redstone. Everything had a specific way of working with him.

Tommy was getting sick of the silence but he couldn’t find any good topics to talk about.

“So… what sort of important events are we missing today?” Tommy asked.

“Niki wanted to talk to us about providing assistance with the return of her bakery, Purple wanted to talk about his current living situation since he’s still unsure whether or not he’s a part of L’Manberg. Those can be rescheduled though. What I’m worried about is the meeting we were meant to have with Dream today regarding the treaties” Tubbo explained.

“Well, Dream’s a real dickhead anyway” Tommy jokes. Tubbo just sighed. “What? Don’t just sigh. You used to laugh at that all the time” Tubbo glanced at Tommy.

“Tommy, when are you going to realize if you continue to act like this as vice president you’re either gonna get yourself killed or everyone around you killed” Tommy felt incredibly shut down.

“Sorry” he muttered. Tubbo froze for a moment and Tommy stopped too.

“No, it’s okay. I was- that was harsh of me” Tubbo said. Tommy was used to Tubbo’s harsher demeanor, he just wished he knew where it had come from. Tubbo never used to get like that.

“When did you change?” Tommy asked suddenly.

“What?” Tubbo questioned.

“When did you change, I mean, you weren’t always like this” Tommy said.

“Like what?”

“You weren’t always an absolute asshole, I mean, Tubbo you’re so different” Tommy probably could have gone without swearing, but he did anyway.

“Probably because I realized that not everything will always be okay, maybe because I realized that one wrong move and someone’s going to get hurt, or maybe because we’ve been through war so many times I just don’t want to see it again, maybe because my chest still hurts sometimes from being fucking shot, Tommy I-” Tubbo stopped himself realizing he’d revealed a bit too many of his problems.

“Tubbo-” Tommy cut himself off as Tubbo put the compass in his hand.

“Forget it” Tubbo muttered. He walked away from the stunned blonde. Tommy gathered his thoughts a little too late.

\---

Ranboo looked to the setting sun. He looked to the maze and then something hit him.

“Fundy, you did remember to place torches so mobs can’t spawn, right?” Ranboo asked. Everyone turned to the fox hybrid who glanced between his friends and the maze.

“No” Fundy admitted.

“Fuck” Eret said.

\---  
Tubbo didn’t like the dark. It reminded him a lot about the late nights he spent trying to complete work for Schlatt. It reminded him about Pogtopia, the dimly lit ravine where he watched a man he looked up to go insane and spent nights around someone who had almost killed him.

Pogtopia wasn’t full of good memories for Tubbo. He felt tired, he could barely see anymore. He wished he hadn’t left Tommy but if he stuck around Tommy wouldn’t ever stop asking about what Tubbo had said.

The truth was, Tubbo was scared to admit how much he felt about everything. He didn’t want to tell Tommy about the nightmares he had about Schlatt and Wilbur, about the day of the festival or about the fears he had if he ran the nation to the ground.

Tubbo didn’t want to tell Tommy he was scared to lose him, he didn’t want people to know Tubbo cared more about Tommy than anything else in the world.

Tubbo, above all else, needed Tommy but all Tubbo did was push him away and now he was alone…

Tubbo was alone… just like he was in Manberg, he was alone and scared, he felt like eyes were on him and he didn’t know what to do.

“T- Tommy?” Tubbo whispered. “Tommy, I’m so sorry” Tubbo muttered. Tubbo turned a corner a little too quickly and ran right into a spider. It dropped down from the top of the hedges and Tubbo fell to the ground. He held his right arm up to keep the spider away. He felt its fangs sink into his arm.

Tubbo really hated spiders...

Tubbo yelped suddenly. He managed to kick the stupid thing off of him and he sprinted, his arm was bleeding but he couldn’t even feel it.

Tubbo was lost. He didn’t know where he was or where he was going but he was going somewhere. Of course, as luck would have it he got himself into a dead end. His body wouldn’t let him turn around so Tubbo sank into the corner. He clutched his arm tightly to his body. He tried to keep quiet as best as he could.

Tommy was more so looking for Tubbo than the exit. The map wasn’t useful at all, it only showed the map's own location, not Tubbo’s. The compass was no good either, Tommy barely understood how to read a regular compass. Tommy had food on him as well as a sword. He always kept that sorta stuff on him.

Tommy knew that looking for Tubbo was pretty hopeless, knowing the brunette he probably already found the way out.

Tommy couldn’t shake the feeling of dread he had. Tubbo wasn’t in good shape, Tommy had seen it since the Manberg vs. Pogtopia war ended. Tubbo was much harsher when he spoke, he was quieter in a sense. He never spoke about anything relating to past events. It was like he couldn’t for whatever reason. 

Needless to say, Tommy was still searching for the exit, and Tubbo by the time morning broke through.

“Man this is so shit…” Tommy muttered. He looked closer to the map and began to trace with his eyes where he needed to go.

It didn’t take Tommy too long after that. He made it to the exit to see Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo.

“Tommy, where’s Tubbo?” Fundy asked.

“We split up. I thought he would have gotten out by now” Tommy reasoned. The three all looked to one another and Tommy didn’t waste a single second running back in. He checked everywhere. He was halfway back in the maze, it was almost night time once again when Tommy noticed the small brunette in the corner looking like a wreck. Tommy went to his side.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked softly. There was blood going down his right arm. Tommy moved his sleeve carefully. He had an awful rash going up his arm. His skin felt like it was boiling, he was definitely bitten by a spider. Tommy picked up the brunette.

“Tommy…?” Tubbo muttered. His voice sounded a little raspy and much softer than usual.

“Yeah, it’s me Tubs” Tommy assured.

“M’sorry” Tubbo muttered. Tommy shook his head.

“It’s alright, just promise me you’ll tell me what’s up,” Tommy said.

“Promise…” Tubbo said. He fell asleep. Tommy wasn’t sure if that was good or back, but he didn’t worry about it.

He got Tubbo back to Ranboo and the others. Tubbo was brought to L’Manberg where he was taken care of quickly.

“Is he gonna be alright?” Tommy asked.

“Yes. Tubbo will be fine, he was just exhausted”

“Can we all agree Ranboo’s ideas suck?” Fundy asked.

“You are literally the one who was supposed to light up the area” Quackity retorted. Fundy chuckled nervously.

Tubbo woke up two days later. 

Tommy was the first person he saw.

“Tubbo!” Tommy said happily.

“Hey…” Tubbo was relieved to see the blonde was alright. “What… happened?” Tubbo asked.

“I was hoping you could tell me, you were bitten by a spider, do you remember what happened?” Tommy asked.

“I- I yelled at you and then I took off… it- it got dark. Um- I- I was scared, I wanted to find you but I ran into a spider and it got the jump on me… It’s really blurry after that” Tubbo explained. Tommy smiled and nodded.

“It’s okay. You promised me you’d tell me what was going on with you lately… can you?” Tommy asked. Tubbo was hesitant but he nodded.

“I know we never got the chance to talk things through after everything… but sometimes- well, a lot of nights I stay awake because when I close my eyes I hear Schlatt, sometimes it’s Wilbur and sometimes it’s Technoblade” Tubbo didn’t look at Tommy but Tommy held Tubbo’s hand.

“Do you still think about the festival?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.

“All the time, I can feel the burning on my skin and the bright lights. It’s fucking terrifying” Tommy nodded.

“Tubbo, why didn’t you tell me?” Tommy asked.

“Because all of the people I have nightmares about are people you looked up to at some point” Tubbo explained. “Also, I- I thought if I told you then we’d only get closer and the wrong sort of people would realize I care about you” Tommy looked at his best friend in complete disbelief for a moment. Tommy couldn’t believe how far ahead Tubbo had thought.

“Tubbo, those people hurt us, they hurt you… I could care less about them at this point. Also, you really should put some more faith in me, I tend to get out of trouble faster than I make it” Tubbo chuckled.

“I know… I just- I worry about you,” Tubbo admitted.

“I worry about you too. I knew you were pushing yourself way too hard. You should really take some time to relax. Fundy, Quackity, Ranboo, and I are all here to take charge a little if we need to” Tommy assured.

“I think I’d trust Fundy to take charge more than you,” Tubbo retorted. Tommy’s jaw dropped in a joking manner, Tubbo laughed. “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant,” Tubbo added.

“It’s alright, we’re together right now and that’s what matters,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded, the brunette yawned. “You should get some rest, you’re still recovering” Tommy instructed.

“Tommy?” Tubbo spoke up just as Tommy was about to leave.

“Yeah?” 

“Please stay,” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled.

“You’re so clingy” Tubbo giggled as he soon drifted off, comforted by the presence of his best friend.


	33. Not Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo visits Tommy in exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** You can follow my Instagram @RafiScintilla :) I don’t post much there but it’s a good place to go if you want to recommend some ideas I’ll do the following on my account:
> 
> ** Chapter suggestions via story question system  
> ** Faceless live streams of where I am in my writing/ editing process as well as insight into what the next chapter will look like  
> ** QnAs cause I’d like to interact with everyone who’s really supportive of this story :)

Tubbo had been thinking a lot more. Ever since exiling Tommy things were quiet, maybe they were peaceful but it was hard to say. He felt unsafe, between Fundy and Quackity comparing him to Schlatt and whatever was happening with Dream, Tubbo was scared. His only ally was Ranboo.

Tubbo felt like an outcast in his own country, it was like he was a spy all over again. Every action he took was more cautious. Tubbo had debated in his head over what to do. He knew he could talk to Ranboo, but Ranboo wouldn’t understand. There was only one person who would understand and he was… Tubbo didn’t even know where he was.

Tubbo sat on their bench on his own. Night had fallen and the stars and moon illuminated the dark sky. Tubbo wondered if Tommy was watching the sky, Tubbo wondered about Tommy a lot.

“Tubbo?” The brunette turned and saw Ghostbur.

“Hey,” Tubbo said. Ghostbur got a bit closer.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked.

“Just… I was just thinking about Tommy'' Tubbo said. Ghostbur nodded. 

“I can take you to see him if you want,” Ghostbur said.

“Really?” Ghostbur chuckled at Tubbo’s eagerness and nodded.

“Sure! If you want to then come on!” Tubbo could feel the nervous tension building up. Tommy probably hated him. He’d probably shout at him, but it was okay. Tubbo had to face the consequences of his own actions, if he didn’t then he really would be no better than Schlatt.

“Okay,” Tubbo agreed.

\---

Tubbo followed Ghostbur through the Nether. As they crossed over bridges Tubbo couldn’t help the anxious feeling he had from growing.

“Ghostbur…?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah?”

“Does- does Tommy hate me?” Ghostbur gave Tubbo a comforting smile.

“No, he misses you,” Ghostbur said. “He won’t stop bringing you up. He’s a little confused though so maybe don’t rush him” Ghostbur explained. Tubbo nodded. He planned on giving Tommy space when he saw him.

The two arrived at the Nether portal and Ghostbur hopped right through. Tubbo hesitated for a bit. He held his breath, closing his eyes as he stepped through.

He almost tripped on his way out. He stared out at the land. It was cleared out quite a bit, a tent was on his right, and on his left was a wall of stripped logs. Tubbo caught sight of Ghostbur heading toward a figure in the distance. Tubbo would have called out to Ghostbur to not tell anyone he was there yet, but it was far too late for that…

Tubbo forced himself to move forward. Him and Tommy both stopped in front of each other. The blonde didn’t look too good. Neither of them were sure who should talk first.

“Uh… hey,” Tubbo said.

“Are you real?” Tommy asked. Tubbo became confused at the question.

“I mean…” Tubbo tugged at his sleeve and the hem of his suit. “...I think so?” Tubbo said. Tommy exhaled and took a few more steps closing the distance and brought Tubbo into a hug.

“I missed you!” Tommy said. Tubbo could tell Tommy was crying from the way he was breathing and the way he was shaking.

“I missed you too…” Tubbo felt like shit, he did this to Tommy. Tubbo was the reason he was like this. “I’m sorry…” Tommy shook his head.

“It’s okay,” he assured. “It was probably the best option in the long run” Tommy reasoned.

“No. It wasn’t. It couldn’t have been. I shouldn’t have done this to you, if I just listened to you then maybe we could have actually done something” Tubbo argued. Tommy just hugged Tubbo closer.

“You can’t stay long. If Dream finds you here he’ll get mad” Tommy said.

“Has he hurt you?” Tubbo asked. Tommy didn’t say anything. Tubbo pulled away from the hug a little looking up at the blonde. “Tommy, what has he done?” Tubbo asked. Tommy glanced around.

“It’s not like he’s physically hurt me… I- I don’t- it’s probably not actually anythi-”

“Tommy. Tell me what’s wrong” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“He comes here around the same time, I think… he asks me to toss everything into a hole and he blows it up. He’s told me he’s the only one who cares about me, but Ghostbur and Ranboo would make a lot of visits, and now that you’re here… thank you for coming” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled but he still wanted to pummel the awful green man into the ground.

“Tommy, I’m gonna talk to Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo. You’re gonna come to L’Manberg with me and we’re going to get your disc back” Tubbo said.

“Wait- right now?” Tommy asked.

“Right now. You are not staying here for another second if I can help it” Tubbo decided. Tommy hugged Tubbo again, Tubbo was quick to return it.

They called Ghostbur over and headed back for the Nether portal when the one person they wanted to avoid walked through in a brilliant moment of plot convenience.

“Tommy?” Dream asked. “What are you doing?” He questioned.

“I- I was…” Tommy froze completely. Tubbo stood in front of the blonde, but it didn’t do a whole lot considering Tubbo is rather short compared to literally everyone else.

While Tubbo tried to seem brave, he was scared out of his mind. He was, in Technoblade’s words, really killable.

“Tommy. You should know the rules” Dream looked to Tubbo. “And you’re the one who sentenced him, so explain to me what you’re doing,” Dream said.

“Dream, you’re the one who pushed for exile. I’m here to take Tommy back. I may have exiled him but that wasn’t an invitation for you to hurt him” Dream’s face was completely unreadable due to the mask.

“Tubbo, you made your decision, and I really thought I could trust you because of that. You’re an idiot, Tubbo. You’re just like Schlatt” Tubbo flinched, it was obvious it had hit him hard, it always did.

“Shut the fuck up Dream!” Tommy shouted. Tubbo was caught off guard completely. “Tubbo is nothing like Schlatt!” Tommy stated.

“Tommy, Tommy, relax… this doesn’t concern you. If you want to be a part of this conversation then let’s play a game” Dream proposed. The two were incredibly uneasy. Dream caught Tubbo’s arm and held a knife to his throat. In his free hand, he held up Cat. “The disc… or Tubbo?” 

Dream really thought he knew Tommy.

“Tubbo,” Tommy said without a moment's hesitation.

“What?” Dream asked.

“I choose Tubbo. Let him go” Dream did just that, removing the disc from sight.

“You’ll regret this,” Dream said. Dream went to leave the way he came but Ghostbur popped out. Tubbo and Tommy never even realized he left. He was followed by Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo, Phil, Niki, Eret, Puffy, Purpled, HBomb, Sam, Bad, Skeppy, and Antfrost.

“Come on you two,” Phil said and guided them away from the area.

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked.

“Ghostbur pretty much yelled at everyone to stop worrying about stupid arguments and start focusing on the fact that Dream was threatening you and Tubbo” Phil stated.

“Wait… he yelled?” Phil smiled at Tubbo and nodded.

“I’ll be honest I was surprised too, but we’re glad we made it. Wait here” Phil said as he turned to join the fray.

Dream had no choice but to leave, he was completely outmatched.

Phil and Ghostbur came back over to the two who stood completely baffled at what the hell even just transpired.

“Are you two alright?” Phil asked.

“Y- Yeah I think so,” Tommy said. Tommy turned to Tubbo who just looked between Phil and the large group of people behind him then nodded slowly. “Tubbo you look so disoriented” Tommy commented. Tubbo laughed a little and nodded.

“I am just… surprised,” Tubbo explained.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, Niki pressured Dream into giving this up,” Phil said and handed Tommy his disc. Cat.

“He… gave it up?” Tommy asked. Phil nodded. Tommy looked at the disc. Tubbo rested a hand on his shoulder. Tommy put it away in an Ender Chest and then immediately hugged Tubbo.

“We’re gonna be okay,” Tommy said.

“Yeah. We are” Tubbo agreed.


	34. Eraser Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy helps Tubbo with his English homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** You know those teachers who just don’t like certain students? Yeah… I hate em
> 
> ** Tubbo is still streaming chess with 5Up, Fundy, and Alex and it’s been eight hours' worth of streaming.
> 
> ** I live in America and I do not understand the UK education system I am about to mess up so many things

Tubbo disliked his English class for… quite a few reasons. The primary reason was his dyslexia. While it was bearable most days there were other times when it just… sucked.

The other reason would be his teacher. She was… terrible, if he were being honest she was just an awful person.

He had spoken to her about his dyslexia a number of times but she never seemed to care. She called him out for harmless mistakes and tended to give him more work for it. Tubbo always dreaded going there. He’d talk to his parents about it, but he didn’t want to trouble them at all.

Still, the amount of work he had to complete in a day often cut into his streaming time. His friends would wonder where he was and he’d always say that things just got busy. Of course, Tommy always tended to know better. So, when Tubbo was finally on a break from school, Tommy made plans to visit him.

Tubbo wouldn’t necessarily say he was a push-over but he found it hard to say no to Tommy, he got excited really easily and besides, Tommy was his best friend. He wouldn’t deny that he wanted to meet up with Tommy as well.

They made all of the plans off-camera just so their viewers wouldn’t expect a video from it.

Tubbo still had three or four papers he needed to write out and while he would have liked to just type it out, his English teacher was incredibly picky.

So, Tubbo had a few papers spread across his desk where his messy handwriting displayed a mess of poorly spelled words. The paper was smudged with eraser marks and the remnants of his tears of frustration.

Tubbo didn’t even think about hiding the papers from Tommy at all, Tommy tended to ignore whatever homework Tubbo had in his room. Tommy was meant to arrive in a couple of hours so that gave Tubbo a bit of time to clean up at least a little bit.

Tubbo spent the majority of the time trying to work on his English papers which was going just as well as one would expect. He could always ask for help, he knew that but he didn’t want to feel like he was bothering anyone with it. He was getting by as it was.

Tommy arrived and the two headed up to Tubbo’s room. Tommy and Tubbo were never very awkward around each other, Tommy didn’t hesitate to take a seat at Tubbo’s desk and turn in the chair to look at the brunette.

“So, what’s the plan?” Tommy asked.

“First of all, don’t try to act all cool,” Tubbo said. Tommy burst out laughing.

“That’s fair,” Tommy said.

“In all honesty, I have no idea what to do. You sorta just sprung this idea on me a couple of days ago” Tubbo admitted. Tommy laughed again. “Oh, you know what I have a brilliant idea, hold on!” Tubbo said.

Tubbo’s ‘brilliant’ idea was to just get a soda from downstairs, but he figured it’d be funny if he phrased it that way.

Tommy was intrigued by Tubbo’s ‘brilliant’ idea, but knowing the brunette it was probably not as genius as he made it out to be. Tommy spun back toward the desk, he saw some of Tubbo’s papers on his desk. Tommy frowned looking at the furious smudging across the words. Tubbo wasn’t the type to write by hand that much by choice. Tommy read what was written as best as he could. Between Tubbo’s handwriting and the misspelt words it was challenging.

From what Tommy made of it, it was probably a research paper. The most concerning thing was why Tubbo was writing one by hand. Tubbo walked back through the door carrying two cans of soda.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“Hm?” Tubbo hummed as he set down the coca-cola. 

“What’s this?” Tommy asked.

“A couple of English assignments,” Tubbo explained.

“Why are you writing them on paper?” Tommy asked.

“Well, my teacher asked that I do,” Tubbo explained.

“Doesn’t she know you’re dyslexic?” Tommy questioned. The blonde didn’t want to press too hard into the topic, but he also really needed an explanation.

“Yeah. She doesn’t like me very much, I don’t think” Tubbo stated. He laughed it off but Tommy stood.

“In that case, I know what we’re gonna do,” Tommy said. Tubbo looked at him. “I’m going to help you with your English assignments” Tubbo shook his head.

“No, you don’t have to do that” Tubbo said.

“Too fucking late, I have decided,” Tommy said. He sat down with Tubbo on the floor. Tubbo sat between Tommy’s legs so Tommy could see over Tubbo’s shoulder.

Tommy helped Tubbo with spelling, grammar, and spacing. There were a couple of times Tommy had to ask Wilbur for the spelling of words when google failed him. Wilbur eventually called the blonde.

“Tommy, why do you keep asking me all of these words?” Wilbur questioned.

“I’m helping Tubbo with his homework!” Tommy retorted.

“Wait- Wilbur are you live?” Tubbo questioned. Wilbur burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I am!” Wilbur said. They could hear Phil on the other end as well. “Well done TommyInnit, you revealed your soft side to the internet,” Wilbur said.

“No, it’s okay because Tubbo is precious and adorable”

“That’s gonna get clipped out of context,” Tubbo stated. They could hear Wilbur and Phil burst out laughing.

“Okay, but how do you spell extravagant?” Tommy asked.

“E-x-t-r-a-v-a-g-a-n-t” Wilbur replied.

“Thanks, Wilbur,” Tubbo said.

“You’re welcome, would you like to be added to the call so you can hear Phil better?” Wilbur asked.

“Uh, sure,” Tommy said.

“Hello,” Phil said as they were added to the main call.

“Hi, Phil!” Tubbo said.

“Hello, Tubbo” Phil responded.

While Phil and Wilbur were talking and streaming Tommy and Tubbo were getting through Tubbo’s English homework paragraph by paragraph.

“Tommy my chat is just going ‘awww’ right now,” Wilbur said.

“Yeah, mine too” Phil stated.

“Well, that sucks for you” Tommy retorted.

Once Tommy and Tubbo had spent a good amount of time on Tubbo’s work they set it aside. They spent about two hours talking to Wilbur and Phil. Tommy and Wilbur went on a rant about parrots which was an interesting conversation. While they were sitting on the floor Tubbo fell asleep against Tommy. 

“You guys have to be quiet now, Tubbo is sleeping,” Tommy said.

“Really? It’s not even that late” Wilbur said.

“I mean he just spent like four hours working on three different English assignments, I think I’d be tired if I was him” Tommy reasoned.

“Someone just donated ‘I’ve never seen two pretty best friends- oh wait, Tommy and Tubbo’” Phil said. Tommy did his best to not burst out laughing. He turned down the call volume so Wilbur wouldn’t wake up Tubbo.

“That was funny,” Tommy admitted.

“I agree,” Wilbur said.

After about another hour of mindless talking Tommy hung up the call and woke Tubbo up just so they could get off the floor. Tommy was glad he decided to come over, he was glad he could help Tubbo.


	35. Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo find warmth with each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Just wanted to establish my boundaries with writing since I never did:
> 
> ** I won't write:  
> Sexual content  
> Romantic content  
> Sexuality (unless it's confirmed)  
> Genderbending (Tommy isn't comfortable with that)  
> Changing ages drastically (I've tried writing for it and it just makes me feel awkward and it's just not appropriate I think)  
> I won't depict instances of s/lf h/rm  
> Real life instances (Outside DSMP Roleplay) of ab/se  
> E/ting Dis/ders (Tommy isn't proud about the way he looks as he stated in a stream before and I just don't think I could write something like that)
> 
> **I will write:  
> Fluff  
> Cuddling  
> Forehead/ top of head kisses cause they're sweet  
> Angst (but not for Wilbur he's uncomfortable with it)  
> Death (again, not for Wilbur unless I'm referring to Ghostbur)  
> DSMP related topics regarding PTSD  
> Hurt/ Comfort scenarios  
> AU's so long as they don't contain any of the topics in the 'won't write' section
> 
> ** Uncertainties:  
> Transgender themes  
> Asexuality and Aromanticity
> 
> ** Regarding this chapter:
> 
> ** TW:  
> Mentions of Ab/se  
> Panic Attack  
> Mention of Manipulation  
> Verbal Ab/se

Tubbo understood that despite the fact Tommy had invited Tubbo to live with him, they still weren’t on good terms.

Tubbo wanted to be on good terms with Tommy, but that wasn’t possible after everything Tubbo had done to the blonde.

Maybe in a sense, Tubbo was okay with that.

The living arrangements were temporary. Tubbo and Tommy would fight Dream. If they got the discs back, Tubbo doubted Tommy would want to stick around. If they died trying? That would be it.

Still, every night Tubbo lied awake thinking about how cold he was. He’d always been cold, probably ever since he became president.

When Tubbo became president it drove a wedge between him and Tommy. Before it, all happened Tubbo and Tommy would spend their nights talking to late hours and cuddling until they fell asleep. Tubbo missed that, but he can’t go back to it now…

If there was one thing Tubbo understood, it was that this was his fault. Tubbo didn’t look far enough ahead and his best friend was used and manipulated almost to the point where he took his own life.

Tubbo would never, could never, forgive himself for that.

So Tubbo lied awake, staring at the ceiling wondering how it would have gone if Tubbo wasn’t such a push-over if he had actually listened to Tommy. Maybe if he had gotten out of his own thoughts then things might have worked out…

Tubbo forced himself to sleep.

Tommy was used to being cold, he slept in a tent for about a month or something... 

To be completely honest, Tommy wasn’t sure how long he’d been in exile.

When he fought Tubbo in the ruins of the community house he was angry. Not necessarily at Tubbo. While Tubbo was technically the one who exiled him, he was angrier with himself and with Dream and with everything that had just gone to shit.

He still had what he said to Tubbo playing through his head. “The discs were worth more than you ever were”. Tommy didn’t think he meant it, but at the same time maybe he did. He’d been so dependent on his discs, so adamant about getting them back. Tubbo was always there… but that was it. He was just there. Of course, one could argue the discs were always just ‘there’ as well.

Tommy was confused.

Tommy was cold, too.

Tommy missed when things were easy. He missed when he could just go and see Tubbo and they’d hug each other. He missed when it was just them and they could whisper sweet things to one another that they’d never say to anyone else because no one else was as important to them as the other. Tommy missed the harmless bickering they’d have. He missed Tubbo’s completely off-topic conversations. He missed Tubbo.

Holy shit, Tommy missed Tubbo.

Did Tubbo miss Tommy?

No, Tubbo’s sleeping quietly in the next room. He probably doesn’t think much of it.

Tommy sighed.

God, he was fucking freezing.

Fuck it.

Tommy got up and walked across his room and approached the door to Tubbo’s where he heard the quietest whimpers ever.

Tommy didn’t waste time opening the door. He looked to Tubbo’s bed. Tubbo was crying, but he was sleeping. Tommy didn’t know what to do, should he wake him up? Tommy was hesitant but Tubbo let out a small sob as he flinched in his sleep and Tommy just decided he didn’t want his friend to suffer anymore.

“Tubbo” Tommy whispered and shook the smaller boy. “Tubbo, wake up”

Tubbo awoke with a jolt. He was breathing rapidly. As Tommy adjusted to the darkness he could see Tubbo was glancing around the room.

“Tubbo, look at me” Tommy instructed. The brunette did so and blinked a few times.

“T- Tommy- I’m sorry,” Tubbo said. Tommy was confused, why would Tubbo be apologizing?

“Nothing to be sorry for, what happened?” Tommy asked. Tubbo looked away from the blonde taking a few deep breaths.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Tubbo said. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows.

“Tubbo, come on, we haven’t been honest with each other in… quite awhile” Tommy was careful when he reached out to touch Tubbo’s hair. Tommy hadn’t been this close to someone since a couple of weeks before the exile. “Tell me what’s up… and I’ll tell you what happened in exile,” Tommy said. Tubbo seemed to debate in his head the best course of action. Tommy just smiled reassuringly toward his brunette friend and Tubbo nodded.

“I was just… it was about Schlatt” Tommy nodded. Tubbo never told Tommy what had happened in Manberg when he worked under Schlatt. “I never told you cause I never thought it mattered compared to everything else that had been happening…”

“Go on,” Tommy encouraged.

“He uh… he’d yell at me sometimes, tell me I was useless and worthless. Sometimes he hit me, it got worse the more time I spent in Pogtopia. When he was drunk he’d talk for hours to me about how much of a failure I was. Sometimes I couldn’t breathe, I was too scared to even move. I just listened to the words…” Tommy could tell as Tubbo was speaking he was recalling more events that he may have suppressed until just now. “When Dream told me I was an awful president I knew he was right. I’m just… I am weak, I’m an idiot and I’m incredibly gullible” Tubbo said. He took a breath. “I always thought it didn’t matter because-” Tubbo cut himself off like he was worried about how to continue.

“Because what?” Tommy asked. Tubbo looked hesitant to say anything.

“Because you believed in me” Tommy noted the past tense phrasing. Tommy knew why it was past tense. Tommy had told Tubbo some pretty fucked up shit. 

“Oh… yeah I- I’m sorry about all that” Tubbo shook his head.

“No… I should apologize. I really was an awful president. I was so much worse than Schlatt and Wilbur. I mean, at least L’Manberg didn’t blow up under Schlatt’s administration…” Tubbo reasoned. Tommy shook his head.

“No. Fuck that bullshit. Tubbo, you may not have been very strong-willed, but you didn’t self-destruct when your country needed you most” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed. The brunette obviously wasn’t convinced. 

“Tell me what happened in exile… I gathered a few things but I want you to tell me” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded. Tubbo looked at Tommy in the dark, he had noticed how Tommy tried to stand close to other people, Tubbo didn’t know the extent of what exile did to him, but he figured it must have fucked him up.

Tubbo carefully tugged on Tommy’s sleeve. It was something Tubbo used to do, a quiet way to signal that if it was okay with Tommy it was okay with Tubbo if they cuddled. Tommy let out a short exhale. The two shifted around and hugged one another. Being in the other’s embrace almost made them both break down and cry.

“Dream watched me for a long time. He kept people away, he lied to me about things. He destroyed everything I worked toward, he drilled thoughts into my head, told me no one loved me. It hurt…” Tommy shook his head. “I don’t like thinking about it. I tried to ignore it, I knew there was no way he was my only friend. Ranboo came and visited so did BadBoyHalo…” Tommy trailed off. “I’m sure this isn’t gonna make you feel better, but- but you didn’t visit. That’s what hurt the most” Tommy admitted.

“I know. I am sorry I didn’t. I should have. I was scared” Tubbo said. He rested his head on Tommy’s chest. He was comforted by the sound of the blonde’s beating heart.

“It’s not your fault. The situation was bad… just promise me something?” Tommy asked.

“Of course” Tubbo agreed.

“Let’s promise not to keep secrets from each other, especially one’s like this” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed.

“I promise,” he said. He sounded tired. Tommy had his arms around the brunette's waist. He moved one arm to run a careful hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“I missed you,” Tommy said. Tubbo snuggled into Tommy’s chest a bit more.

“I missed you too” Tommy had nearly forgotten what affection felt like, but he felt safe and warm with his best friend right beside him. Tommy felt loved, and that was what mattered.


	36. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy confronts his father about his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I think everyone should read the work 'Traitors in Everything but Name' by Cloudy_Dear on Ao3 because it's a new work containing Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo, and Drista Mafia AU and it has a wonderful set-up so far. Right now it's one chapter but it was just published today and HOLY SHIT it's good. I have read it, it's wonderful. Support them, they've got a lot of potential in this book :)

Tommy knew it’d be hard to see Wilbur be killed by their father. He knew it’d be hard to adjust to Phil being around again and he knew it was hard to get used to Ghostbur as well, but Tommy did his best.

He had Tubbo with him and that helped, but Tommy couldn’t shake the shitty feeling he had hanging around his shoulders.

Every time Phil brought up Wilbur it was just another knife to the gut for Tommy. Phil only ever talked about Wilbur and Technoblade. Tommy kept thinking he didn't have the right to talk so much about Wilbur. Not after he practically left Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo for dead in favor of Technoblade. 

It was just Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Phil. Ghostbur had just been over talking about something he didn’t quite understand the details of. Phil just smiled and talked him through the situation until Ghostbur understood. Of course, he would probably forget in due time as the sad memory lingered. 

“Are you okay, Phil?” Ranboo asked.

“He’s fine. He’s just being all sad and shit” Tommy blurted.

“What?” Phil asked. He was obviously hurt and confused. Tommy didn’t back down.

“I’m just saying you grieve him as if you gave a shit” Tubbo looked to Tommy surprised by how much the blonde was speaking up about the situation. They had both spoken about it alone together, but if Tubbo said he wasn’t proud of Tommy he’d be lying.

“He was my son!” Phil argued.

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m your son too! Wilbur was my brother, but he was more of a father to me than you ever were!” Tommy shouted. “I guess because I was able to remain mentally stable I didn’t mean as much to you!?” Tommy looked to the ground. “I just wanted to be loved…” Tommy muttered.

“Tommy-” Phil’s hand was immediately hit away by the blonde.

“Don’t touch me” Tommy stated. He walked around the three.

“He is right,” Tubbo said.

“Huh?” Phil asked.

“Phil, for whatever reason you picked me up from the side of the road and said you’d take care of me, but Tommy and I were both raised more by Wilbur than by you. You favor Technoblade and it’s obvious. Hell, I’ll be honest, you seem to favor Ranboo over us” Tubbo said. “No offense to you, Ranboo'' Tubbo added. Ranboo just chuckled awkwardly. The half-enderman knew it was true too.

“I didn’t-”

“Phil, the fact of the matter is, you probably could have saved Wilbur if you didn’t leave so much responsibility to him and actually raised your kids” Tubbo stated. He then walked off to locate Tommy.

Tubbo found the blonde sitting under a tree near the ruins of Tubbo’s old house.

“Hey,” Tubbo said.

“Hey Tubbo,” Tommy said softly. Tubbo sat next to the blonde resting his head on Tommy’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Tubbo asked.

“Like shit” Tommy muttered. Tommy’s body shook and Tubbo knew he was trying not to cry. Tubbo held Tommy’s hand. Tubbo adjusted himself so Tommy could hide his face in Tubbo’s shoulder as he cried. “Why doesn’t he love us?” Tommy asked. Tubbo shook his head.

“I don’t know Toms,” Tubbo admitted. “It’ll be okay though, cause I love you,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“I love you too, Tubs” Tubbo smiled.

\---

Ranboo looked to Phil who had been staring in the direction Tubbo had gone for about two minutes.

“Phil?” Ranboo asked.

“I don’t think I tried to play favorites,” Phil muttered.

“I guess it doesn’t really matter whether you tried to or not…” Phil nodded.

“I’ll talk to them about it… eventually. Now probably isn’t a good time” Ranboo hummed. The two talked a bit more before parting ways. Phil decided to check on the two boys so he casually searched the land of the SMP. He found them both asleep under a tree near Tubbo’s ruined house.

Tommy’s back was against the tree and Tubbo’s head was resting on Tommy’s lap. They were holding hands and Tommy’s other hand was in Tubbo’s hair. Phil seemed to understand that the two had turned to each other for comfort and safety because Phil was never around.

\---

A week passed since then, Phil figured it was a good time to talk to Tommy and Tubbo about what had transpired before.

Of course, Tommy didn’t seem interested in having that conversation.

“Why are you here?” Tommy asked as he answered his door.

“I just wanted to talk,” Phil said.

“I don't,” Tommy said and closed the door.

Phil decided to go to Tubbo, he hoped Tubbo would listen a bit better.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Phil said upon locating the brunette.

“Oh. Hey Phil” Tubbo responded.

“I wanted to talk to you and Tommy about… last week” Tubbo nodded but didn’t make any move to initiate a conversation.

“I’ll be honest there isn’t much to say,” Tubbo said. “I mean, you can’t just get rid of years worth of neglect all of a sudden” Tubbo reasoned. Phil knew the brunette was right, but there was still an awful feeling residing in his chest. “That ominous feeling in your chest is because you know you’re in the wrong” Tubbo said.

“What?” Phil asked.

“I know because I got the same one, the same feeling hit me shortly after I exiled Tommy. I tried to ignore it but every day I spent away from him and not seeing him made it worse. Now that he’s back I want to be there for him as much as I can. He’s forgiven me and that’s the best I can ask for” Tubbo explained. Phil nodded. “Your situation is a lot different. In this case, you’ve been away for years. I think the chances of Tommy forgiving you for that are slim, to be honest, I don’t think I’ll forgive you either” Tubbo explained. He finally finished whatever project he had been working on and walked past Phil. “You hurt us. You hurt us to a point where it was irreparable, that’s not something that can be helped as suddenly as a two-minute conversation” Tubbo stated.


	37. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds out Tubbo's been keeping a secret since the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates, I've started finals for the end of the semester so I've been busy with that. Not to mention yesterday I had the absolute worst case of vertigo ever.
> 
> But have a chapter <3
> 
> ** Deaf Tubbo AU

Tommy wouldn’t say he was surprised by how Tubbo got after the festival. He nearly died. It took time for him to recover. He was quiet. He mostly hummed in response at best. He seemed to have a hard time keeping eye-contact. After everything had gone down. It wasn’t until after the war and after Technoblade’s betrayal and Wilbur’s betrayal that Tommy finally realized.

Tommy was coming up to Tubbo to ask the brunette about his day expecting short answers.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called. The brunette didn’t even turn toward Tommy. The blonde found it odd and called out again, still with no response.

Tommy stepped closer to Tubbo putting a hand on his shoulder and Tubbo jumped letting out a surprised yell.

“Tubbo? Are you alright?” Tubbo nodded once he recovered from the surprise.

“M’fine” Tubbo muttered.

“I don’t think so. I called your name a couple of times earlier and you didn’t respond, what’s going on?” Tubbo turned away from Tommy. “Tubbo? Talk to me” Tommy said. Tubbo’s shoulders shook a little and the brunette broke into tears. Tommy was confused but hugged him close.

“T- Tommy” Tubbo said softly. “I- I can’t hear…” Tubbo said. Tommy’s eyes widened and his breath hitched for a moment. Tubbo tensed and Tommy held Tubbo’s hand. Tommy assumed Tubbo could read his lips decently enough.

“We have to let the others know,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded. “It’s gonna be okay, big man” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded again.

Tommy and Tubbo didn’t have very many people they mutually trusted. Tommy wanted to start off easy so he took Tubbo to Niki first.

“Oh, hey Tommy, Tubbo” she greeted.

“Hey, Niki… uh… we gotta tell you something,” Tommy noticed how Tubbo was looking in-between Niki and him to read their lips.

“What is it?” Niki asked.

“It’s Tubbo. He hadn’t said anything until now… but he’s gone deaf since the war and probably since the festival I assume” Tubbo nodded.

“Oh… Don’t worry, Tubbo, I’ll make sure we can still communicate. I’ll teach you sign-language. Tommy you should come too so you can still talk to one another” Tommy nodded.

“Th- Thanks Ni- Niki,” Tommy noticed Tubbo stuttered a lot. He was probably trying to make sure he was saying everything right. Niki smiled and hugged the two.

“Of course, I’m here for you,” she said.

“We’re gonna tell the others. We’ll be back” Tommy assured. Niki watched the two leave hand in hand.

The two ran into Fundy and Quackity next.

“Hey! Tubbo! Tommy!” Quackity called when he spotted them.

“Hey, Tubber!” Fundy greeted. Tubbo gave a smile.

“Everything alright? The mood is pretty somber” Quackity pointed out.

“Yeah, well… you guys know the whole festival thing… um, Tubbo just told me he can’t hear anymore” Tommy explained. Tubbo was obviously much more nervous about this exchange. Fundy and Quackity shared a look then turned back to the two and saluted.

“Fear not! We shall make sure Tubbo is not harmed and snuck up on!” Fundy declared.

“We will form the Tubbo Protection Service!” Quackity declared. Tommy was comforted by Tubbo’s giggles.

“Thanks you two,” Tommy said.

Once everyone who mattered was informed of Tubbo’s condition people would meet up with Niki every now and then to learn sign language. Tubbo and Tommy visited every day to make sure communication was as easy as possible.

Tommy was glad that Tubbo was finding sign language fairly simple. Tommy was too, he caught on pretty quick and soon everything became muscle memory.

Tommy and Tubbo were sat on their bench signing to one another. They were able to have very good conversations. It was quieter, but Tommy had to admit he liked the quiet time he shared with Tubbo. Tubbo seemed to appreciate the comfortable feeling of the it all as well.

[What do you miss the most about being deaf?] Tommy often asked questions like this after making sure it was okay with Tubbo.

[Probably the sound of your heartbeat]

[What?]

[I miss the sound of your heartbeat when we cuddle] Tubbo signed. [I know that’s kinda weird but it’s true] he paused for a moment. [Other than that, probably your laughter] Tommy just smiled at the brunette.

[You are just so precious, Tubbo] Tommy watched Tubbo laugh at Tommy’s statement while the blonde laughed as well.

Everything seemed very chill and very okay. Everything seemed safe. Tubbo’s lip-reading skills were decent enough to get him by in a quick conversation. When he was in big group discussions it was harder. Tommy had made it second nature to sign with everything he said. That made it a little easier. However, everyone else apart from Niki and Ranboo hadn’t.

Tubbo was in a conversation with Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo. It wasn’t really about anything important, more so just about where New L’Manberg was at. Tubbo wasn’t really president per se. He had Tommy help him out a lot so it was more so a co-presidency between him and Tommy. Tubbo preferred it that way.

Still, Tubbo wished Tommy was around. Tubbo was trying to keep up with the conversation but he couldn’t keep up between looking to Fundy and to Quackity as well as Ranboo. While it was a little easier with Ranboo, he was still new to all of this so his signing wasn’t as developed. Tubbo let out a small sigh, or at least he hoped it was a small sigh.

It must not have been a small sigh. Fundy tapped his shoulder.

“You alright Tubbo?” He asked. Tubbo managed a nod.

[Tired] Tubbo signed. Fundy nodded after a moment of recalling the sign language Tubbo had used.

[You don’t have to stay. You should rest] Ranboo signed.

[Thanks, Ranboo. I will] Ranboo smiled. Tubbo walked away. Stressed about everything he just wanted to see Tommy. Tubbo was surprised by how stressed out conversation made him. He was so used to the comforting conversations he had with Tommy about everything that he’d forgotten that not everyone was like Tommy. Not everyone was as willing to commit to this as Tommy was…

Tubbo was certain he made a sound when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked to see Dream. Dream might have been talking but with his mask on it didn’t even look like it. Tubbo was completely paralyzed with fear. He was completely alone. Dream might have been threatening Tubbo’s life right at that moment and he wouldn’t know. What was he supposed to do?

Dream just stood in front of Tubbo and Tubbo had no idea what was happening.

“I- I ca- can’t- he- hear” Tubbo knew he was stuttering. He hadn’t actually spoken in a while. Dream seemed surprised but he lifted his mask and repeated his words.

“Sorry, sorry, I just saw you walking around, where are you headed?” Dream asked. Tubbo didn’t want to talk.

[Tommy’s place]

“Oh, makes sense. I’d sign if I knew how. I can understand it fine, but I don’t really know all the motions to it” Dream explained.

[Niki’s teaching everyone]

“I don’t think Niki would like me around”

[There’s probably a good reason for that]

“Fair enough… hey, before you do anything… think you could help me with something?” Dream asked. Tubbo instinctively took a step back. “Do you not trust me?” Dream asked.

[To be fair, you’ve destroyed my home a number of times]

“Come on, Tubbo, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

Tubbo was definitely in some sense of danger.

[No. We’re not. Go away]

“Tubbo if you don’t come with I-” Tubbo couldn’t understand the rest of the sentence. There was no way Tubbo could ask him to repeat it. Tubbo didn’t know what to do. Dream looked up suddenly. He pulled his mask down again. Tubbo couldn’t tear his eyes from the masked man. He felt a tug on his sleeve seeing Tommy stood beside him.

Tommy still signed everything he said.

[Dream, why are you here?]

Dream made his reply

[Bullshit. You were trying to hurt him]

Dream gestured to Tubbo and Tubbo looked up at Tommy. The blonde held a glare toward Dream.

[Did he hurt you?]

[Not physically… he threatened me I think]

Tommy looked like he wanted to punch Dream but he kept his rage down for the time being.

[Come on, Tubbo] Tommy said. Tubbo just nodded timidly and followed Tommy closely. Tubbo noticed how tight Tommy held Tubbo’s hand. They got to Tommy’s house and Tommy shut the doors.

[Are you okay?] Tommy asked. Tubbo had to think about it. He had been terrified the entire time. Tubbo nodded. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and hugged Tubbo.

Tommy brought Tubbo over to the bed and they sat down with each other. They didn’t need to talk right at that moment. They didn’t need to communicate, they just needed each other.


	38. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo died the night of the final L'Manberg war. They had been slain by Dream. They come back as ghosts, some faces they remember, others they do not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I WROTE THIS TO ANIMAL CROSSING MUSIC WHAT WAS I THINKING!?

It was cold… for a while, at least. Then there was a feeling of falling. Shouting, yelling, explosions, and people crying out a name… 

Tommy sat up abruptly.

Where was he? There were trees around him… he recognized this place. He’d been here before.

Tommy stood, he soon figured out he was dead. His skin was desaturated. His hair was still blonde, thank god for that. He wore his signature red shirt and brown pants. A green bandana tied around his neck. Tommy looked around and caught a glimpse of movement.

Startled, Tommy ducked around a tree. The figure seemed to be in the same dazed state Tommy was. They turned around and Tommy’s fear dissipated.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called.

“Tommy!” Tommy noticed that Tubbo’s right shoulder was slashed. It was like he’d been hit by an axe.

“Tubbo what happened?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know. What happened to your chest?” Tommy looked down and noticed the blood stained slash across his chest.

“I don’t remember,” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed and looked around.

“We aren’t too far from…” Tubbo trailed off and looked to Tommy. There were people they were close to, right?

“Niki!” They said. They made their way going off of hazy memory. Seeing the land of the SMP ahead of them they traveled hand in hand down the path.

They were looking for Niki, but neither of them really knew where she’d be. There was a lot that was different from what they could recall.

“Tommy? Tubbo?” They turned to see a tall male. He wore a suit and was split in half by black and white coloring.

There was a moment where Tommy and Tubbo didn’t recognize the male, but soon it came flooding back.

“Ranboo!” They said happily. While Ranboo may have appeared at a tense moment of their lives the time they’d known him was never unhappy.

“You two are…” he trailed off as they hugged him.

“We know we’re dead…” Tommy said.

“We don’t remember much though” Tubbo admitted.

“You remember me though?” Ranboo asked.

“Of course we do!” Tubbo said. Ranboo smiled.

“That’s good,” Ranboo said.

“Do you know where Niki is?” Tommy asked.

“Uh no I don’t,” Ranboo said.

“I think you two should come with me,” Ranboo said. They nodded trusting Ranboo.

He brought the two through the nether and they didn’t seem to recognize a lot. Ranboo figured this could go one of two ways, but Phil and Techno deserved to know. Phil deserved to know his son had died and Technoblade deserved to know his brother was dead…

Tubbo and Tommy just chatted behind the tall half-enderman. Ranboo leads them to the portal, luckily it wasn’t snowing when they arrived. If the two were like Ghostbur then they would melt in the snow.

Ranboo nervously knocked on the door to the place Phil and Techno stayed. Phil answered.

“Ranboo? Is something-” Phil cut himself off seeing the two ghostly children standing just behind Ranboo.

“I found them… I was on my way to fix the community house and they- they were just there” Ranboo said. Tommy and Tubbo looked up at Phil with blank stares. It wasn’t at all like how they’d seen Ranboo. It was just blank, straight up unfamiliarity.

“Tommy… Tubbo… do you know who I am?” Phil asked. Hope laced his words.

“Should we?” Tommy asked.

“What’s going on?” Technoblade asked as he climbed up from the basement.

“Techno… Tommy and Tubbo are dead” Phil said. Technoblade stared at the two ghosts resembling the boys he’d watched grow up.

“Who are you two?” Tubbo asked. Technoblade couldn’t help the feeling of heartbreak. If they were anything like ghostbur, it meant Technoblade and Phil had brought Tommy and Tubbo more pain than happiness.

“Ranboo… you should take them back” Phill instructed. Ranboo nodded. He leads the two confused teens away from the two people they had once considered to be an older brother and father.

“You two wanted to see Niki right? Let’s go find her” Ranboo said. The two boys cheered following Ranboo excitedly. This was a new side of the two that Ranboo had never seen before. They spoke about normal things, they weren’t concerned about the next day or what would happen. It was like they were just kids again.

Ranboo brought them back through the portals to the mainland of the SMP. Ranboo was nervous about showing them the sight of L’Manberg. As they passed over the hill and the two boys saw the massive crater that came with the third attack the stopped.

“Ranboo… what happened to L’Manberg?” Tommy asked.

“Could you tell me what you remember about L’Manberg?” Ranboo asked.

“It was something Wilbur and me started” Tommy began “we roped Tubbo into it too” Tommy recalled. “We grew and got stronger and Fundy joined us. So did Eret” Tommy explained.

“What happened after that?” Ranboo asked.

“Nothing much” Tommy answered. Tubbo blinked a couple of times looking off farther to the right. He looked exactly where the speaker podium once stood.

“Come on, let’s find Niki” Ranboo brought them around to Niki’s bakery. Ranboo knew she’d been there a bit since L’Manberg had blown up since she had stuff to move around to her new place.

“Niki?” Ranboo called.

“Yeah?” She called back.

“I’ve got some people who wanna talk to you” Ranboo stated. Niki came out from around a corner. She brushed out the sweater she was wearing and was almost tackled by Tommy and Tubbo.

“Niki!” They cheered.

Niki was taken aback by the sudden affection from the two. She’d been in a really confused state of mind ever since the night of the festival. She had said she hated Tommy but here the blonde was hugging her as he did before the wars and before the discs.

“Tommy? Tubbo? Why are you two here?” She asked. They pulled back and Niki got a better look at the two. She saw bloodstains on their clothes that were reminiscent of how they died. “You… oh my god…” she muttered. She looked at the two boys and they seemed confused by her distress.

“Niki?” Tubbo asked. Niki pulled them back into a hug. Even after everything that had happened neither of them deserved this sort of fate. From how their wounds looked they hadn’t been met with a painless and quick death.

“Who?” Niki asked Ranboo as she held the younger boys close. “Who did this to them?!” She questioned.

“I wouldn’t know,” Ranboo said.

“We have to see Quackity and Fundy,” Niki said. Ranboo became uneasy at these names. He didn’t know where he stood with those two. “Come on,” Niki said. She held Tommy and Tubbo’s hands and she took charge leading them along with Ranboo not too far to follow.

Quackity wasn’t hard to pin down. He didn’t tend to stray too far.

“Big Q!” Tommy and Tubbo called. Quackity turned around and Niki let Quackity take a moment to adjust to the two being dead.

“Quackity,” Niki said.

“Yeah, I know who did it” Quackity answered. Niki was surprised she didn’t even have to ask the question.

“Who?” Ranboo asked. Quackity stepped away from the two boys and whispered to Niki.

“Dream”

That was all Niki needed.

“Watch over them for me, please,” she said. The two nodded. Neither of them was sure where she was going but they made sure to keep the two safe. They visited Eret’s museum where Eret happened to be working. The two boys were still ecstatic to see Eret. Eret was caught off-guard by the friendliness. Unlike Ghostbur who was still a little hostile toward the king, the two boys acted as if his betrayal never happened.

“Hello!” Eret said once he recovered from the initial shock.

“You two… you are…” Eret looked to Ranboo and Quackity made a ‘D’ with his hands. Eret’s expression hardened and he just nodded. Eret gave the two a look around the museum and caught them up on a few things.

Niki came back three hours later with the entirety of the SMP excluding Dream. They all saw the two ghosts and Ghostbur moved forward first.

“Wilbur?” Tommy obviously didn’t remember Wilbur’s death. Neither did Tubbo.

“Yes. It’s me, it’s good to see you both again” Ghostbur said. The two seemed to be more confused about Wilbur being dead than they did anything else. “We can talk through this another time, for now…” Ghosbur gestured back to Niki.

“Everyone… Dream’s been controlling our actions and our lives for way too long…” Niki said. “We have to do something because we can’t let this slide” Niki gestured to Tommy and Tubbo. Upon the people Tommy and Tubbo could see, they recognized very few. There was Connor, Sapnap, and Puffy… Sam, Ponk, Fundy, Jack, Quackity, Eret, and Ranboo.

“Didn’t Tommy blow up the community house?” Sam asked.

“So what!? Did he deserve to die for it!?” Niki asked.

“He was still a kid then and he’s still a kid now…” Puffy defended.

“Yeah, Tubbo’s dead too. I think through everything the one here that deserved death the least was Tubbo” Fundy stated.

“Exactly. They’ve made mistakes but they didn’t deserve to die so young” Niki said.

“So… are we gonna take out the homeless Teletubbie?” Technoblade asked.

“Exactly. We’re gonna do this together” Niki said.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted…” Ranboo said.

“I know… and we’re sorry. It shouldn’t have taken Tommy and Tubbo’s death to help us band together” Niki said. Ranboo just nodded. “Eret, please keep them safe. I know you’re not the best with combat, but you are very good with Tubbo and Tommy” Niki instructed. Eret smiled at Niki and gave a thumbs up.

“Everyone else, get the best gear you can, get a shit ton of materials. Dream isn’t going to expect this” Quackity stated. Niki and Quackity nodded to one another. Everyone dispersed.

They spent three days preparing to attack Dream. Everyone helped everyone. Eret helped out when he could but he mostly distracted Tommy and Tubbo. 

Eret liked being able to talk to the two again without having the weight of his betrayal rest upon his shoulders. However, when a certain green man appeared he stood ahead of the two.

“Eret who is that?” Tubbo asked.

“What? You two don’t remember who I am? I’m your friend. We were incredibly close” Dream said.

“It doesn’t matter what that man says, you two are not his friends and he is not your friend” Eret assured. The two nodded trusting Eret with their lives they held hands and stood behind Eret.

“You two would trust a traitor over me? He almost got you two killed and all of your friends. He almost got Wilbur killed because he wanted power” Dream said.

“Is that true Eret?” Tubbo asked. Eret let out a sigh.

“It is… but I’ve only spent every minute since then looking to redeem myself” 

“Does Wilbur forgive you?” Tommy asked.

“I’m not sure… I think he’s at least okay with me” Eret replied. Tommy nodded. Neither of the two moved. Eret was glad he was honest with them. Lying wouldn’t help the situation. Besides, they should know what he did. Of all the people, they should know.

“Go away!” Tubbo said to Dream which shocked Dream since Tubbo normally wasn’t so outspoken.

“Yeah bitch! Leave!” Tommy said. Dream couldn’t really do anything. While Tommy and Tubbo were unarmed and Eret was pretty bad at fighting, Dream wasn’t looking to spark a civil war.

Eret sighed in relief.

“Let’s get back to the castle, yeah?” Eret said. The two nodded. Eret was glad they trusted him.

By the fourth day since the SMP learned of Tommy and Tubbo’s passing they were ready. Everyone was decked out in full netherite. Niki leads the charge that day. Everyone came back alive which was a sign of no traitors. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits which meant they were successful.

From that point, everything was peaceful and calm. While it was hard to get over the idea Tommy and Tubbo were dead it was comforting to know they were still around.


	39. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo stays up way too fucking late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** This was a chapter requested by @ousumii on ao3 <3 lotsa love for them, this was a great chapter request very, very soft
> 
> ** Able Sisters go brr
> 
> ** Definitely not me pretending there isn’t a pandemic lmao
> 
> ** I get the vibes that Tubbo’s room is located on a second floor… it just feels like that I dunno why

Tubbo had, admittedly, been spending a lot of time playing on the SMP and playing chess, way late into the night. He streamed a lot longer than he used to.

Ever since L’Manberg was blown up for the third time, Tubbo was up late developing Snow Chester. He stayed up late playing chess as well. Tommy had been telling him he needed to get more sleep, and as much as Tubbo told him he would he never did.

Now, Tommy and Tubbo had made plans for Tommy to visit and Tubbo had to remember to sleep properly, the only issue was, Tubbo had long since lost track of the days. He’d been sleeping in practically all day from the fact that he’d been up so late at night. 

So, Tubbo definitely lost track of which day it was and stayed up until four AM working on the SMP. He then played two hours' worth of chess before finally going to sleep only for his discord to wake him up two hours later.

“Hello?” Tubbo asked.

“Hey, Tubbo!” Tommy greeted.

“Hi,” Tubbo said. Tommy laughed on the other end.

“Did you just wake up?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah” Tubbo admitted. Tommy laughed again.

“Well, good morning Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“Good morning”

“I’ll be over there in like… an hour and a half,” Tommy said. Tubbo paused and looked at the date and internally slapped himself. “Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“Sorry, yeah that sounds great!” Tubbo said.

“You feeling alright, man?” Tubbo nodded until he realized it was not a face to face conversation.

“Yes! I am feeling fan-tas-tic” Tubbo said, emphasizing each syllable.

“Okay, well, I’ll be there shortly so I’ll see you soon. Bye Tubbo”

“Bye Tommy” Tubbo responded.

The first thing Tubbo did was move some things around in his room, the second thing he did was argue with himself about how he could possibly be so stupid, and the third thing he did half an hour before Tommy arrived went back to sleep.

Running on two and a half hours of sleep Tubbo got himself up and answered the door for Tommy. Tubbo was dressed in his Dream SMP hoodie and a pair of jeans.

“Tubbo! Me gusta!” Tommy said. Tubbo laughed and dragged Tommy up the stairs so as to not disturb the rest of his family.

Tommy and Tubbo talked about random things, Tubbo watched Tommy wreak havoc on Tubbo’s Minecraft account and then the two got on a call with Wilbur so Wilbur could express his hatred for turkey’s. 

“They’re just really big birds. They can’t fly though and they’re just loud” Wilbur said.

“Big Bird is creepy” Tubbo muttered. Tommy looked at Tubbo and Tubbo yawned. It was only two in the afternoon and Tubbo looked like he might pass out.

“Tubbo are you feeling alright?” Tommy asked.

“Mm… just- oh, you know turkey’s, even if they’re perfectly healthy, they’ll just die,” Tubbo said.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“Really?” Wilbur questioned.

“Yeah… I read about it at some point… um…” Tubbo yawned again. “Most people think it’s heart failure but it’s normally something to do with the kidney’s…” Tubbo muttered.

“Tommy” Wilbur whispered. “Is Tubbo okay?” He asked.

“I don’t know” Tommy whispered back.

“I’m gonna hang up now. Take care of Tubbo” Wilbur said and hung up.

“Tubbo, how much sleep did you get last night?” Tommy asked. Tubbo hummed.

“Enough” he answered.

“I want a number,” Tommy pressed. Tubbo yawned again and leaned on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy was used to Tubbo being stubborn when he knew the honest answer would make Tommy upset.

“Two…” Tubbo muttered. “And a half” he added. Tommy sighed. Tommy looked at the time and saw it was only two fifteen.

“You are so stupid, Tubbo” Tommy commented.

“Am not…” Tubbo said softly. Tommy couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Tubbo. Tommy just relaxed as Tubbo leaned on his shoulder.

“You know, we could at least move to the bed so you don’t get neck cramps or some shit” Tubbo sighed and went to stand up however he stumbled and knocked over his chair.

“Fuck” Tubbo said. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t laugh at my failures…” Tubbo said. Tommy just shook his head.

“Oh, Tubbo” he teased. Tommy picked up the chairs.

“Did you know they’re female?” Tubbo muttered.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“Worker bees… they’re all female” Tubbo stated. Tommy blinked a few times and chuckled.

“Okay Tubbo, time to go to sleep,” Tommy said.

“It’s true,” Tubbo said.

“I’m not saying you’re lying but that was really out of the blue” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed. Tommy sat behind Tubbo as Tubbo leaned against Tommy’s chest.

“They have five eyes… bees have five eyes…” Tubbo muttered.

“Why are you going on about bees?” Tubbo shrugged a little.

“I like bees…” Tubbo said. Tommy chuckled.

“Yeah, I know,” he said endearingly.

“Cows have thirty-two teeth” Tubbo muttered.

“Cows aren’t bees, Tubbo,” Tommy said. Tubbo shifted and cuddled into Tommy’s chest.

“I know… you like cows though…” Tubbo said. Tommy chuckled.

“That’s true…”

“I love you… Tommy” Tubbo said.

“Love you too, Tubs, get some sleep now” Tubbo hummed and closed his eyes. Tommy scrolled Reddit as he ran a hand through Tubbo’s hair soothing the brunette as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add the notes for these chapters dammit.....


	40. Enough Of The Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy has seen enough. She finally decides to pull the teenagers from their war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Inspired by an Instagram post by @mayhemmiwu
> 
> ** I cannot, for the life of me spell "traveled" or "travel" without autocorrect

Puffy had seen enough. She hadn’t been part of the community for long but she knew things could only get worse. She’d been around when Tubbo exiled Tommy. She still wasn’t sure if it was the right choice. She was there when L’Manberg blew up past the point of repair. She watched the two teenagers fight with everything they had to save their country and of course, they just couldn’t do enough.

Puffy had seen the way they looked at each other when it was all over. How much despair they held in their expression before finally giving in and just hugging each other, sobbing.

Puffy had heard the plans to kill Tommy from Jack and Niki and she couldn’t believe it.

Now Puffy was with Tommy as he muttered to himself about things he had to do. Puffy frowned looking up at the boy.

“I need to prepare… and… also need to ask Tubbo about…” Tommy was muttering to himself about all the different things he’s going to need for his big fight with Dream. She shook her head.

“You stupid motherfucker, you need a hug!” She shouted and pulled Tommy down and hugged him. He seemed confused for a moment. Puffy had never seen anyone except Tubbo hug Tommy. He was hesitant but he hugged back. “Think about you and Tubbo for a second,” Puffy said softly.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“You worry about these discs so much… but you and Tubbo have both been through a lot. Don’t you think your lives are worth a bit more?” Puffy asked.

“I know they are, it's just- the discs are… they’re important to me too…” Tommy said. Puffy nodded, running a hand through Tommy’s hair.

“It’s okay to let go of things, Tommy, but if you really are going to fight Dream think about the consequences… what if Tubbo dies?” Puffy was desperate to provide anything that would get Tommy away from here.

“I would never forgive myself if Tubbo died…” Tommy muttered.

“You and Tubbo need to get out of here,” Puffy said. “Forget the discs, you two need to leave” Puffy encouraged. Tommy nodded.

“I’m scared…” Tommy admitted. Puffy hugged the blonde closer.

“It’s okay, you’re just a kid, Tommy” Puffy had seen how so many people treated them like adults. They weren’t adults, they were kids. Tubbo wasn’t suited to be president because he was a kid… he didn’t know what to do. He was still looking to rely on other people to help him. Except they didn’t help him, they manipulated him and pushed him around. They did the same with Tommy. Some people positioned themselves as someone Tommy would rely on only to betray him in the end.

“Puffy… will you come with us?” Tommy surprised Puffy with this question.

“I still have my allegiance to Eret…” Puffy said. The king of the SMP was pretty desperate to get away from the chaos and the war though.

“Eret can come too… Tubbo would like that” Tommy said. Puffy smiled at the blonde and nodded.

“I’ll talk to him,” Puffy said. Tommy rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

“I’ll talk to Tubbo,” Tommy said.

\---

Puffy found Eret in his castle.

“Puffy! What’s up?” he asked. He was never formal, he was very laid back.

“I need to discuss something with you… regarding Tubbo and Tommy” Puffy said.

“Are they okay?” Eret asked.

“For now… Eret, I convinced Tommy to not go through with this next battle for the discs. I convinced him to take Tubbo and get away but he wants us both to come with” Puffy said. Eret was quiet for a second, not from thinking, just from shock by the look of it.

“He wants me to come with?” Eret asked.

“He said Tubbo would like that,” Puffy said.

“Well if they want me around then of course” Eret agreed.

“Great. We’ll have to leave soon. People will start to notice the two acting different,” Puffy said. Eret nodded and the two began to collect necessary items.

\---

“Tubbo!” Tommy called as he arrived at Snowchester.

“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo greeted.

“Tubbo!” Tommy said again.

“What is it?”

“Let’s not fight Dream,” Tommy proposed.

“What? We’ve done so much preparing… I mean it’s just…” Tubbo was completely baffled.

“I know, but… I don’t want to risk losing you over this” Tommy said. Tubbo blinked a few times. “I was talking to Puffy… she’s gonna get us out of here with Eret. We’re gonna start over. No discs, no Dream, no war, no L’Manberg…” Tommy looked at Tubbo trying to gauge a reaction.

“Tommy… are you sure?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded without much hesitation.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so sure in my life,” Tommy said. Tubbo hugged Tommy and the blonde wasted no time returning it.

“I love you, Toms!” Tubbo said.

“I love you too, Tubs,” Tommy replied.

\---

Once night fell Tubbo and Tommy met with Puffy and Eret just outside Eret’s castle. They had food, material, tools and the four all had a horse to use to make traveling faster.

They traveled for three days straight and took breaks when necessary.

One night when the two boys were definitely asleep cuddled up against one another Eret and Puffy discussed a few things.

“We definitely can’t let Dream find out where they are,” Eret said.

“No, he’ll try to bring them back… we have to protect them” Eret nodded in agreement as he adjusted the sunglasses he always wore.

“No matter what, we’ll protect them” Eret and Puffy shook hands making a pact of some sort.


	41. The Podium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gives his speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** How many people got spooked by the title and summary?
> 
> ** Lmao Dadschlatt AU pog
> 
> ** Sleepy Tommy <3
> 
> ** Next chapter with include the events from the latest stream it's just that I took too long to write this one

When Schlatt took over as president Tubbo wasn’t surprised when Wilbur began his protest away from the action. He spoke to Tommy and Tubbo about it. While Tommy had liked being Wilbur’s right-hand man, there wasn’t anything remotely bad about the situation.

“Wilbur, Schlatt isn’t a bad person. We shouldn’t jump to conclusions-”

“You’re just saying that cause he’s your father, Tubbo” Wilbur interjected.

“Wilbur!” Tommy said with a tone of disbelief.

“It’s true! I’m not the only one who thinks it!” Wilbur said.

“Wilbur I think you’re just salty that you lost the election that you held. It’s not a big deal. Schlatt will run as he sees fit. If anything starts going South then we can revolt. Until then there isn’t a need to worry” Tubbo said.

Tubbo turned and left with Tommy leaving Wilbur baffled that the two he thought would be on his side left him.

Nothing incredibly alarming happened while Schlatt was president. He said some questionable things at times and he made snide remarks but overall he wasn’t a bad leader.

Of course, when he drank late into the night Quackity made sure to look extra carefully at the documents he signed.

Tommy was but a citizen while Tubbo stayed put as Secretary of State. Schlatt didn’t give Tubbo much work to do, since he was still a kid.

Schlatt had one idea when he was talking to Quackity, Tubbo, and Fundy that they should hold a festival. Tubbo quite liked the idea and got very excited about the decorations.

Tubbo and Tommy spent the week decorating and messing around and having fun. The weekend of the festival, Tubbo hadn’t seen Tommy. This alarmed him since the blonde was normally around all the time. He asked around but no one had seen Tommy.

Soon Tubbo became preoccupied and as much as he wanted to look for Tommy, didn’t have time to.

\---

Tommy was not in any danger, he was just getting his ears talked off by Wilbur. Tommy wasn’t listening to a damn thing Wilbur said but he just talked for hours… 

Tommy was tired, he hadn’t slept well the night before and he’d been worn out from decorating with Tubbo all week. He wanted to go see Tubbo before the festival tomorrow but at this rate, it’d take him much longer than that.

“... Obviously you understand, right Tommy? If we can’t have L’Manberg, no one can…” Tommy regretted tuning into Wilbur’s crazy talk. Tommy just wanted to go and see Tubbo.

\---

Tommy was actually impressed Wilbur was able to talk the entirety of the night and well into the morning.

At this point, Tommy was half asleep with a very vague understanding of where he was headed.

\---

Tubbo sighed as he prepared to give his speech. He hadn’t seen Tommy yesterday or today and it was worrying him.

Still, Tubbo had a job to do and it would take some work but Schlatt and Quackity promised to back him up if he needed it. He just had to give a speech. He had note cards, but he couldn’t read well.

Tubbo stepped up the mic and he had memorized quite a bit of it. He’d stumble now and again but once he found his rhythm he was good for another few lines.

He was halfway through his speech when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. There was only one person close enough to Tubbo to be able to do that.

Tommy stood behind Tubbo. The blonde must have been tired out of his mind as he hugged Tubbo’s waist and buried his head into the brunette’s shoulder.

Quackity burst out laughing at Tommy which caused everyone to laugh as well. Tubbo giggled while Schlatt took over so Tubbo could get Tommy to a better spot.

“Tubbo… I’m tired” Tommy complained.

“Why are you so tired, Toms?” Tubbo asked.

“Wilbur’s talking all loony and shit” Tubbo sighed upon hearing the news.

“You okay?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded with a yawn.

“I’m good…” Tubbo smiled at the blonde bringing him inside to Tubbo’s place by the docks.

Tubbo curled up beside Tommy.

“Get some sleep,” Tubbo said. Tommy hummed and nodded.

“Love you, Tubs”

“Love you too, Toms” 

Tubbo heard footsteps a bit later and carefully moved away from Tommy but not too far. Schlatt opened the door.

“How is he?” He asked.

“He’s fine, he was just tired,” Tubbo informed. Schlatt nodded.

“I think Wilbur might be losing it,” Schlatt hummed.

“It’s to be expected I suppose, still he shouldn’t put so much pressure on Tommy” Schlatt reasoned. Tubbo nodded in agreement. “I’ll have a talk with Loverboy, stay with Tommy for now,” Schlatt said. Tubbo giggled at the nickname and nodded as Schlatt left.

Tubbo ran a careful hand through Tommy’s curls. Tubbo was glad Tommy was with him, nothing would be the same if he hadn’t met Tommy.

There was a loud thud outside and Tubbo turned his head. He could hear the faint sounds of Fundy cursing. Tubbo assumed the fox man must have dropped something. Tommy stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

“Tubbo?” He asked sleepily.

“Yeah, it’s me, how’re you feeling?” Tubbo asked.

“Like there is a distinct lack of cuddling…” Tommy muttered with a bit of a childish pout.

“Oh and I’m clingy?” Tubbo asked teasingly. Tommy just reached out his arms and Tubbo didn’t hesitate to cuddle with his best friend. Tommy messed with Tubbo’s hair and they whispered small ‘I love yous’ and admitted to how much they cared for the other because it was a real shit world and they didn’t often get moments to say those sorts of things.

No one disturbed them for the whole day, they spent the time with each other sleeping and talking. They didn’t need anything else.


	42. Wishing On Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy fight Dream and they both come back... but for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Animal Crossing music was not the right vibe for this… ESPECIALLY not the Tubbo Moment song holy shit…
> 
> ** I made myself cry again dammit...

Tommy had held hope. He was going off with Tubbo, maybe for the last time, but he held hope. It was late into the night when he and Tubbo began to make their journey. Their friends, those they’d fought side by side with were lined down the prime path wishing them luck, pleading they’d come back safe.

Tommy had remembered looking at Tubbo as he hugged Ranboo and Sam. They were making sure Tubbo was prepared but most importantly asking that he come back alive.

Tommy remembered hearing Tubbo promise he would.

Now, here they were, battered and bruised without much hope for what was to come. Dream was threatening Tubbo’s life and Tommy knew no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t save Tubbo…

Dream had him at a stalemate. It was like he was in exile all over again, constantly being beaten down by Dream. Fearing for his life. What made it worse was that he was scared for Tubbo’s life as well.

The moment Tommy thought he had a disc, the moment he thought he and Tubbo could stand a chance Dream revealed that he could kill Tubbo in the blink of an eye. He was stronger than them both and Dream counted down from ten. He gave Tommy ten seconds to decide if the Tubbo or the discs were more important.

So of course, Tommy chose Tubbo. He’d always choose Tubbo. He wouldn’t let his words become true, because it wasn’t true. The discs weren’t worth more than Tubbo, it was the other way around and Tommy would prove that over and over.

But it didn’t matter anyway, because the discs were fake. Dream proved so by blowing them up.

He forced them into a corner, they were completely powerless. Now devoid of weapons and armor that had no choice but to listen to him.

They followed him down to a place underground. The unbreakable substance known as Bedrock seeping into the floor.

Dream revealed his plan. He wouldn’t keep Tubbo alive, just Tommy. He’d lock Tommy into prison and keep him there away from everyone else. Tommy wanted to fight so desperately but there was no way he’d put Tubbo’s life on the line for it.

“Say your goodbyes,” Dream said. It was the nicest thing he’d ever done.

“Tubbo, we can make it out, right?” Tommy asked. Tubbo looked around the large room.

“I mean… no” Tubbo admitted.

“We have no tools so we can’t dig out, don’t have the resources to navigate the Nether, and-” Tubbo watched as Dream sent the mechanic lift back up the shaft. “That’s gone too,” Tubbo said.

“Why do you sound so okay with this?!” Tommy questioned.

“Well, we have a good time, right? I mean… we laughed and grew together. I think it was well worth it.” Tubbo stated.

“Tubbo I- I can’t do this without you! I- I mean if I- if I don’t have you then who am I?” Tommy asked.

“You’re… yourself. TommyInnit, right?” Tubbo said. “It’s gonna be okay, Tommy. No matter the ending, I’m right by your side. We don’t really know what happens when we die, so I might come back” Tubbo said. Tommy could see that Tubbo was scared, no matter how much he’d accepted the fact that he would die. Tommy shook his head as tears fell from his eyes he hugged Tubbo.

“Please don’t go… please… don’t go” Tommy pleaded. Tubbo hugged the blonde back.

“It’s okay, Tommy… please get out, you’ll be alright” Tubbo assured. Tommy reluctantly released Tubbo and Tubbo made his way over to Dream in order to accept his dire fate.

“Dream!” Tommy turned to see Punz standing at the portal. It shocked the green man for a moment. “You really should have paid me more!” Punz stated and Sam, Puffy, Eret, Ranboo, Sapnap, Niki, Quackity, Callahan, Bad and so many more stepped through the portal and Dream made a rush toward Tubbo who stumbled back. Tommy reached for his friend. He took hold of Tubbo’s wrist pulling him back as Dream slashed his sword along Tubbo’s chest. Tommy pulled Tubbo back behind the crowd.

“T- Tommy” Tubbo muttered. The two collapsed to their knees. Tubbo was bleeding and Tommy wasn’t sure what to do.

“Hey, hey, Tubbo, it's okay” Tommy assured. Tubbo looked at Tommy and smiled.

“I’m really glad I got to meet you, be your friend… we did so much together,” Tubbo said.

“Don’t talk to me like you're dying, man” Tommy said. He looked up. “Ranboo!” Tommy called. The trusted half-enderman turned and his eyes widened. He rushed over immediately and crouched down. He was fast-acting. He brought out health potions and some cloth. He handled the wound and then used the healing potion.

It was no use. The wound was too deep, he was losing blood too fast.

“Tubbo, come on, we- we gotta get out of here… you promised Ranboo and Sam that you’d come back alive,” Tommy said.

“I know… sorry Ranboo” Tubbo muttered. Tubbo’s eyes were drooping.

“No, Tubbo, come on…” Tommy cupped Tubbo’s face with his hand and Tubbo placed his weakening hand on top of Tommy’s.

“It’s alright… Dream even said… it was my time…” Tubbo said. Tommy shook his head.

“Fuck that!” It drew the attention of everyone else. Sapnap, Sam, and Bad stayed by Dream while the others turned to see what was happening.

“Tubbo?” Puffy asked. Tubbo coughed a couple of times.

“Hey… gang” Tubbo greeted as he saw everyone. “This is it for me… thank you for- for saving Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“No, Tubbo you can’t go yet!” Tommy said. Tubbo looked to his best friend.

“Hey… Tommy… can I ask something of you?” Tubbo questioned.

“Anything- fuck- anything, Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“Could you take us to our bench?” Tubbo asked. Tears filled both of their eyes. Tommy just nodded. Tubbo would hold out.

The journey through the nether was a little tough but Tommy managed. The others dealt with Dream.

Tommy was so glad he could still feel the faint heartbeat of his best friend. Up the prime path and to the bench.

Tommy sat behind Tubbo, so the brunette would be comfortable in his last moments. It was still dark outside. The stars were shining above them.

“Tommy… I’m gonna miss you” Tubbo said. The brunette’s voice was breaking.

“I- I’m gonna miss you too,” Tommy said. He didn’t want the brunette to know he was crying.

“I love you…” Tubbo breathed out.

“I love you too. I- I care about you, Tubbo. You were never just a “yes-man” or- or a “sidekick” to me! You were Tubbo… the boy who wanted to live peacefully and loved bees and always seemed to make every situation better just by being around! You’re my Tubbo… please- please don’t leave me” Tommy put his heart on the table, just for Tubbo.

“I- I don’t wanna go, Tommy” Tubbo.

“I know… I know you don’t. It wasn’t your time” Tommy hugged his friend close. Closer than he’d ever hugged him before and Tubbo held onto Tommy as tight as he could.

“I’m not- not ready to die… Tommy” Tubbo sounded to be panicking.

“It’s okay, I’m gonna be right beside you. I’m- I’m not letting you go” Tommy assured.

The sun was rising now. As more time passed Tubbo’s breathing became softer, his heartbeat was quieter, his grip was looser. Then it was gone.

Tommy screamed a lot, but it had never been filled with so much anguish before. He couldn’t help it. He was completely losing it. It drew the attention of those nearby.

They held a beautiful funeral for Tubbo. There were bees, everyone involved with the siege on Dream was there. A lot of crying was done. Tommy hid his feelings away until he was alone. Only Tubbo had ever seen Tommy show his feelings.

Tommy went and found Sam.

“What happened to Dream?” He asked.

“I locked him away into the prison I built. It’s impossible to escape” Sam said. “We would have killed him, but he said he could bring people back to life” he added.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“He said that in the Manberg vs Pogtopia war the reason he sided with Schlatt was that he had made a deal. Schlatt said if Dream fought with him then Schlatt would give Dream a book on how he could bring people back to life” Sam said.

“So…” Tommy trailed off.

“I think you should talk to Dream” Tommy nodded. Sam lead him there. He’d be waiting to see Tommy out.

“Dream” Tommy greeted.

“Hello, Tommy. How’s Tubbo?” Dream asked with a stupid smile on his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare ask me how Tubbo is you bastard” Tommy said.

“Pawns are expendable, Tommy” Dream said.

“Tubbo was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a pawn and he wasn’t expendable” Tommy retorted.

“If Tubbo was a lot of things… tell me, what was he really?” Dream was obviously testing the lengths of Tommy’s friendship with Tubbo.

“Tubbo was like this little ball of light that bounced around a lot. For him, he was eager to start up another project not soon after he’d finished one. He brightened up rooms just by walking in, he was the kind of person you felt safe around. He was remotely harmless and he was smart. He was so smart, he was a bit of a pushover, sure but when he stepped up he did it well. He looked to people for guidance and people used that against him. He was a good person…” Tommy expressed. “Which is why you have to bring him back” Tommy argued.

“Hm… fine” Dream said. “But if I bring back the scapegoat, I have to bring back the mighty ram” Tommy already knew who Dream was referring to.

“It’s a deal, then,” Tommy said.


	43. Optimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally forces Tubbo to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** LoFi music :)
> 
> ** I felt like I should write the good ending as an apology for the last chapter...

Tommy used to adore Tubbo for his optimism and usually turned to Tubbo whenever he felt shitty. However, now he couldn’t stand it. Tubbo was just always looking on the bright side. He disregarded whatever was troubling him and just looked to help other people. It was infuriating to the blonde.

It was on their way to fight Dream, maybe for the last time. The boat trip was taking a while.

“Tubbo,” Tommy said, catching the brunette’s attention. “How are you feeling?” Tommy asked.

“I feel… hopeful,” Tubbo answered. He kept it short.

“I mean really. Don’t try to be optimistic for my sake, we both know the odds” Tommy retorted.

“Well, I mean, it’s a two vs one. We’ve been preparing for this for some time I think we have a really good chance and-”

“Tubbo, please!” Tommy said. “I just… the chances of one of us not coming back from this are high… Please, just be honest with me” Tommy said. He looked Tubbo right in his eyes and Tubbo held his gaze. Tubbo looked away first, he looked at his feet. Tommy watched as Tubbo had that look on his face, the one he had whenever he was thinking. He took a deep breath.

“I uh… I’ve been thinking” Tubbo admitted. “Um, Tommy, if it ever comes down to a situation where it’s me or the discs… then what?” Tubbo asked. Tommy stopped completely. He hadn’t thought about that. “Dream would never kill you, he needs you to keep power but I… I’m just… here” Tubbo said.

Tommy thought for a second. Between Tubbo or the discs, what would he choose?

“You. I would choose you in a heartbeat, Tubbo” Tommy said.

“But I mean… it just- the whole goal coming here is to get the discs but you… why? It doesn’t make sense in the long run. If we’re being honest I’m not much help at all, I mean I can’t fight all too well, everyone on this server knows that I’m incredibly killable, I’m gullible and I don’t really have anything about me that’s necessarily helpful… in that situation, I am so expendable so-”

“Never fucking say that ever again,” Tommy said.

“What?”

“You’re letting Dream get into your head, Tubbo. You may not have combat skills and maybe you trust in people too much, but you’re you. That’s what makes you valuable, especially to me. You’re my best friend and I wouldn’t trade your life for a damn fucking thing” Tommy said. Tubbo’s shoulders shook as tears filled his eyes. Tommy smiled at his best friend and hugged him. Tommy would never admit he was crying too.

“I love you, Tommy…” Tubbo said.

“I love you too, Tubbo. I’m not letting you die today. You’ve got a lot of time ahead of you, alright?” Tommy said.

\---

The words from hours prior replayed bitterly in Tommy’s head. Here he was cornered, no weapons, no armor and Tubbo was standing in front of him telling Tommy it was okay.

“Tubbo… I promised you weren’t going to die today” Tommy reminded. Tubbo just smiled a carefree smile.

“I know, but it’s okay, really,” Tubbo said.

“It’s not okay!” Tommy shouted. He hugged Tubbo tightly. “It’s not fucking okay, don’t be okay with this” Tommy said. Tubbo shook his head.

“You make sure you get out of here… when you do, sit on our bench, yeah?” Tommy looked at his friend completely bewildered by his attitude by all of this.

“Please don’t go, Tubbo. I need you with me” Tommy pleaded.

“It’ll be okay. You’re TommyInnit, you’ll do just fine. Goodbye, Tommy” Tubbo took a few steps back. Tommy held onto Tubbo’s hand to the last second. He could feel Tubbo trembling. He was scared. Tommy held on as tightly as he could. A moment before Tubbo’s hand would separate from Tommy’s Punz’s voice echoed off the walls of the large vault-like room.

“Dream” Punz stood in full netherite. “You really should have paid me more” Punz said and all of their friends walked through the portal. Tommy pulled Tubbo back before Dream could possibly reach the brunette. Dream still lunged toward them. Tommy instinctively covered Tubbo as best as he could. Tommy expected some sort of impact, but upon turning around he saw Quackity had clashed swords with Dream.

“Get the fuck away from them!” Quackity shouted.

“Big Q!” The two boys said relief lacing their words.

“Hey, get outta here before you get killed fucking dumbasses,” Quackity said. The two smiled at one another and got behind Eret who smiled at the two. They would have hugged the king if they weren’t sort of paralyzed with fear clinging to one another.

Tommy came to his senses first, he was the one person in this crowd that Dream couldn’t kill. He took advantage of that, he took Dream’s armor and weapons.

“You won’t kill me, 'cause you’re a coward” Tommy challenged. Dream didn’t make an attempt to escape, move, or even verbally retort back at Tommy’s words. “Someone make sure Tubbo’s safe, cause he definitely said he’d kill Tubbo” Tubbo nodded and the group moved to hide Tubbo.

“Hello minutes man” Tommy heard Tubbo say. The blonde smiled knowing Tubbo was with Ranboo.

Dream didn’t stand a chance, but no matter how much Tommy wanted to end Dream’s life, he couldn’t. Because Dream revealed he had information regarding bringing the dead back to life. If there was one thing Tommy wanted, it was for Wilbur to be alive again… or at least he hoped he wanted Wilbur back.

Dream would be put in the prison Sam constructed. Tommy could visit him in due time, but until then he planned to spend time with Tubbo. They sat on their bench back in the SMP. 

“I almost lost you today…” Tommy said. Not really believing the events of the day really happened.

“Yeah… but you didn't,” Tubbo assured.

“But I almost did and- and you tried to act like that was okay!” Tommy shot back.

“Well, it really did seem like the end of the line” Tubbo admitted.

“I don’t care how hopeless a situation looks… I just need you to be honest with me. Tell me when you’re scared and tell me when you’re hurt… please. I spent so much time being away from you in exile and now I couldn’t stand it if you left me permanently” Tommy said. Tubbo hugged the blonde. It surprised Tommy at first, but he hugged back.

“I promise… Tommy, I was really scared, but thank you for being by my side” Tubbo said. Tommy buried his face into Tubbo’s shoulder.

“It’s okay… we’re safe,” Tommy said. Tubbo and Tommy sat on their bench watching the stars for a few hours until the voice of Wilbur Soot poked through the air, not Ghostbur, Wilbur Soot.

“Tommy,” he said. The two boys sat up straight.

“Ghostbur?” Tommy asked.

“No, no, I’m not Ghostbur,” Wilbur said.

“Then…” Tubbo trailed off.

“I don’t know how I got here, but damn am I glad to be away from Schlatt! Man, that guy is- he’s annoying, all he does is drink whiskey and smoke! But um… Tommy, I need to tell you something” Wilbur said.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“I’m proud of you. I mean, you did just defeat Dream without violence. You locked him away and you’ve got your discs back and I- I really thought you were gonna die. I mean, this afterlife place opened up for you. Both of you, I should say… but you went against the odds” Wilbur paused. “I’m proud,” Wilbur said.

“Wilbur… do you want to come back?” Tommy asked.

“Come back… like- to life? Come back to life?” Wilbur confirmed.

“Yeah” Tommy replied. Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand.

“God no, absolutely not,” Wilbur said.

“Huh?” The two boys asked.

“I don’t want to come back. Hell no!” Wilbur stated.

“That’s awkward,” Tubbo said.

“Dream said he could bring you back” Tommy stated.

“Wait- you didn't- the only reason you left Dream alive is so he could bring me back?” Wilbur questioned.

“Yes?” Tubbo answered.

“Oh my god… TommyInnit you are a stupid fucking child!” Wilbur said.

“I am not a child!” Tommy retorted.

“He’s gonna bring Schlatt back!” Wilbur reminded. Tommy and Tubbo shared a look.

“Is- is Schlatt different?” Tubbo asked.

“What?” Wilbur’s voice was fading. The two didn’t really get an answer to their question but it became apparent that they had only made things so much worse.

“Dammit, why can’t things ever be fucking easy!?” Tubbo asked. Tommy chuckled but took Tubbo’s hand.

“It’s gonna be okay. We have each other” Tommy assured.

“Right. Love you, Tommy” Tubbo said.

“Love you too, Tubs”


	44. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Tommy’s visit with Dream in prison Tubbo finds the blonde sitting on their bench listening to Chirp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Dream is gone, Crab Rave!!
> 
> ** My favorite artist on Instagram is @the_cr0w_collective

Tubbo had been in Snowchester for the majority of the day, but he knew Tommy had visited Dream in the prison. Tubbo was surprised Tommy hadn’t dropped by to talk, after all the day prior had been incredibly hectic.

The brunette ultimately decided not to wait for Tommy to come to him, and instead, he’d go to Tommy. 

Of course, Tubbo didn’t know where the blonde would be at this time of day so he just decided to start with the house they had once shared.

Granted, calling the dirt shack a house was a bit… much. It had been blown up and destroyed so many times Tubbo was surprised Tommy hadn’t given up on it. Tubbo was about to go inside when he could hear a disc playing. It wasn’t Cat or Mellohi, it was Chirp. Tubbo had never heard Tommy listen to Chirp before, but he recognized the disc.

As Tubbo got closer to the bench he could hear soft sobs coming from the blonde and Tubbo picked up his pace.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked softly as to not startle the blonde too much.

“Tubbo! Uh… why are you here? I thought you were in Snowchester?” Tommy asked. Tubbo sat down next to Tommy and Tommy turned away in order to hide his tears.

“I wanted to come find you. I knew you visited Dream today I just- I wanted to know how you were doing?” Tubbo asked.

“He looked like shit… really he was- he was happy to see me or something” Tommy explained. “It was like just one night in that cell completely changed him or some shit. I almost felt sorry for him” Tommy said. “When I got back I was trying to reason with myself that he should be in there… I came here and- and I was listening to this to remind myself what he did to me in exile” Tommy said. Tubbo held Tommy’s hand. Tommy turned and hugged Tubbo tightly. The blonde cried into Tubbo’s shoulder and Tubbo didn’t hesitate to return the hug.

“It’s okay… you’re okay, you’re with me and Dream can’t hurt you anymore,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“I just- I can’t get him out of my head sometimes… it’s like he’s a part of me now” Tommy said. Tubbo shook his head.

“Tommy, you’re not like Dream. You know when you’ve gone too far… you’re nothing like him. You’re yourself” Tubbo assured. Tommy hugged Tubbo a little tighter and Tubbo reciprocated the affection.

“Tubbo, promise me if I ever lose it you’ll reel me back,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“I’m not leaving you. I promise I’ll be by your side” Tubbo said. Tommy relaxed his muscles. Tubbo gently kissed the top of the blonde’s head. 

“Thank you, Tubbo,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“You know, Tommy…” Tubbo began. “My offer still stands, I know you’ve always lived up here, but if you ever get lonely you’re welcome to come live with me in Snowchester,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“I know… I just don’t know if I’m ready to let go of this place yet…” Tommy admitted. Tubbo nodded.

“That’s okay, don’t rush yourself” Tubbo let Tommy lean on his shoulder. They held hands and watched the sunset together. They’d work through their problems one way or another.


	45. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had been at camp almost all of his life and he’s watched people come and go. Since he was the son of one of the big three it wasn’t like he’d have the luxury of ever seeing his family again, he’d only get them killed. The people he considered his brothers always left to pursue school. The man he could consider to be his father didn’t seem to care for him too much which left Tommy practically alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Percy Jackson AU Poggers <3
> 
> ** Tommy is the son of Zeus (struck by lightning lmao)
> 
> ** Tubbo is the son of Hephaestus (Good with building and redstone)
> 
> ** Wilbur is the son of Apollo (Need I say more?)
> 
> ** Technoblade is the son of Athena (Athena is the goddess of war and strategy so it fits better than Ares)
> 
> ** Philza is a minor god of survival - he leads the camp

Tommy sat on his own, as he usually tended to be in the fall. Philza was busy protecting younger campers. There weren’t as many so the minor god very well could have sat down to talk with Tommy, but he never did. Only speaking to the young blonde unless necessary. Of course, Philza would talk to Wilbur and Techno non-stop if he could. Wilbur and Techno were gone for the fall, however. They were off with their families and friends committing to school or whatever.

Tommy was one of the few demigods to be blessed enough to not have to deal with dyslexia. Wilbur and Technoblade were the same. They could all read ancient Greek just fine, of course, but it meant they could easily read regular books as well.

Tommy always got lonely in the fall, it was like he was the only person in camp. He spent his time reading since there wasn’t much else he could do. Sometimes he’d go bother the water nymphs. They liked him despite him being the son of Zeus, they didn’t seem to mind. To them, Tommy was harmless. Sure, when he got ticked off he got sparky, but he’d never want to hurt anyone on purpose. It was the wood nymphs that didn’t like him, Wilbur once called him a child right before he left for the fall and Tommy retaliated but accidentally set the forest ablaze.

It wasn’t necessarily Tommy’s fault, but it was whatever…

Still, Tommy was sick of being lonely all the damn time. He missed Wilbur. Wilbur would usually come into Tommy’s cabin once in a while and they’d sing, Techno would spar with Tommy a lot, it was the reason why Tommy was as good with combat as he was.

Philza was usually the one telling Tommy off for his mistakes and reprimanding him when messed up. Philza had threatened to smite Tommy more than once, but what was he gonna do? Kill Tommy with lightning? Jokes on him, the gods had tried that a couple of times already.

Sometimes Tommy would stare up at the sky and wonder what he did to deserve the fate of being the son of a god. Zeus hated his guts, Hades was alright with him, Hera didn’t like him, Athena did, Poseidon did, so did Apollo… Hephaestus was a fifty-fifty toss of the coin… 

Then there was Dionysus, man if Tommy heard that guy say ‘Timmy Outit’ one more damn time…

Of course, there were other gods, some liked him, some didn’t, Ares wanted to kill him every other week, Hestia was the nicest of them all. Tommy didn’t want to think about the minor gods…

It was a cycle, Tommy’s mind worked the same way every day. He’d think about Wilbur and Techno, then his ‘dad’ and then the gods. Tommy went through the same cycle every day.

Tommy had completely spaced out but focused when he saw Philza standing in front of him.

“Hm?” Tommy hummed. He wasn’t feeling very energetic, he’d blame the low blood pressure.

“You’ve been quiet today,” Philza said. Tommy couldn’t tell if Philza was worried or was just checking in for mandatory purposes.

“Just… tired is all. Don’t worry about it” Philza looked like he was going to say something else, but he didn’t. He turned his head toward the woods, in an instant, he was gone. Black feathers fluttered to the ground where he had been standing. Tommy figured it was probably just an injured animal, but when Philza came back carrying a small boy, Tommy figured that it was probably a good time to get his ass up.

Phil was directing the remaining Apollo and Athena campers on medical instructions.

“Tommy, I’m gonna need you to be a defibrillator for a second,” Philza said. Tommy nodded. He was nervous for sure. Philza gave him careful instructions on where to place his hands. It was vitally important he didn’t fuck this up.

“Tell me when,” Tommy said.

“Three, two, one” Phil counted down. Tommy sent an electric pulse through the boy. Tommy could feel a heartbeat and he was glad he wouldn’t have to do that again.

Looking closer at the boy he couldn’t have been much younger than Tommy. He had brown, messy hair. More scars than Techno had. There was a large burn scar that went from his right eye, down his neck and chest, and to his right arm. Several pale scars and dark bruises covered his arms too.

The boy was carried away from the scene to receive medical treatment from the Apollo and Athena kids.

Tommy waited outside the Big House. It took several hours, but the boy did wake up.

Tommy wouldn’t ever admit it directly, but he was craving to talk to someone. He wanted to talk to this boy who had just shown up out of nowhere and despite Philza telling him not to bother him, he didn’t listen.

He crept into the Big House when the Harpies weren’t looking and sat beside the boy. Tommy didn’t want to wake him up, but it seemed like he was already awake.

“Who are you?” The brunette asked.

“My name’s Tommy”

“Oh. I’m Tubbo” Tommy smiled and shook Tubbo’s hand.

“Where did you come from?” Tommy asked.

“I crashed my car not too far from here… I drove here because my parents told me to right before they died…” Tubbo explained. Tommy frowned. It was true, a lot of demigods didn’t have parents, but it was still a sad thing to hear about.

“I’m sorry for your loss” was the only thing Tommy could say.

“It’s alright… they were good but it was their time, you know?” Tubbo reasoned. Tommy was puzzled by the boy’s attitude.

“Do you know who your godly parent is?” Tubbo nodded.

“Found out last week, Hephaestus,” Tubbo said. Tommy hummed. “What about you?” Tommy was hesitant.

“If I tell you… you won’t like it…” Tommy said.

“Try me,” Tubbo said smugly. Tommy glared jokingly at the brunette.

“Zeus” Tommy admitted.

“Oh, were you nervous cause he’s one of the big three? I mean, I don’t think I’d mind getting smited if I at least get to be your friend” Tubbo said. Tommy blinked in confusion.

“I’ve never had friends before, the other kids made fun of me and bullied me since I’m dyslexic” Tommy grinned.

“I’d love to be your friend,” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled and in the dim light Tommy could make out that Tubbo’s eyes were two different colors. Tubbo yawned suddenly and Tommy chuckled.

“You should get some sleep” Tommy went to stand but Tubbo took hold of the blonde’s wrist.

“Uh… sorry but um… I’ve- well- I can’t really get to sleep without someone around” Tubbo was incredibly awkward, but Tommy once had the same problem. 

“I’ll stick around,” Tommy assured.

“Thanks,” Tubbo said. The brunette was obviously a little embarrassed but Tommy just pulled up a chair and sat next to Tubbo, soon they both fell asleep.

When dawn broke Tommy took a moment to remember where he was. He saw a disapproving Philza staring at him. Tommy glanced at Tubbo who was still asleep.

“I can explain,” Tommy said softly.

“I hope so,” Philza said, so Tommy went on to explain what happened that night and Philza let it slide.

Tubbo woke up an hour later and Tubbo smiled when he made eye contact with Tommy. Tommy was now seeing Tubbo a lot clearer, his eyes weren’t exactly two different colors, his right eye was glossed over as if he was blind. His scars looked more prominent.

Tommy glanced throughout the Big House and once he saw no one was around to overhear, he moved closer to Tubbo.

“What happened?” Tommy asked. He carefully reached up and traced over the scars on Tubbo’s face. Tommy would never admit it, but he was extremely touch starved.

“Well, remember when I told you I got bullied a lot?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah” Tommy nodded.

“Some… exceptionally bad kids tied me to a flagpole and shot me with a firework,” Tubbo explained.

“What the fuck!?” Tommy asked. Tubbo flinched and Tommy immediately toned it down. “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s alright, I was stuck there for an hour and I almost died. I’m half blind and half deaf on my right side” Tubbo explained.

“What happened to the kids?” Tommy asked.

“Well, I don’t know…” Tubbo explained. Tommy hummed. 

“How are you feeling?” Tommy questioned.

“Much better,” Tubbo said.

“Think you’re good to walk?” Tommy asked.

“Maybe” Tubbo pondered. Tommy moved so Tubbo could try standing. It was then the two realized just how drastic their height difference was. Tommy was a bit taller than six feet while Tubbo had to be five and a half feet at best.

The two looked at one another and Tommy snickered while Tubbo just reached to hit the blonde upside the head.

“Don’t laugh!” Tubbo said. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh a little harder which made Tubbo laugh. Tommy helped Tubbo walk out of the Big House. Tommy showed Tubbo around the camp and gave him the tour Philza would usually give. Tubbo seemed to like listening to Tommy talk about the camp. Tommy stayed on Tubbo’s left so the brunette could hear and see him at all times.

They took time to talk and get to know each other. Since Tubbo was spending so much time with Tommy the other campers didn’t get close to Tubbo to introduce themselves. The members of Hephaestus’ cabin seemed like they planned to but were just waiting for Tommy to leave.

As much as Tommy wanted to stick around, he knew it wasn’t fair to keep Tubbo away from people he could call his family.

“Hey, I’ll be right back, you okay to wait here?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded. Tommy ducked into his cabin and watched as the Hephaestus cabin members approached Tubbo. He was a little startled at first, but he warmed up to them just fine. Tommy sighed, it was nice having a friend for a day… it was a good thing while it lasted.

Tommy didn’t come out of his cabin after that. He made sure Tubbo left with his cabin mates before Tommy went to sleep.

Or at least he tried to…

Tommy could not sleep, he didn’t sleep often he stayed awake most nights just thinking.

There was a soft knock on Tommy’s door. Tommy was confused but answered. Tommy saw Tubbo and blinked in complete bewilderment.

“Why are you here?” Tommy whispered. He let Tubbo in before he got eaten by the Harpies.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Tubbo said.

“You’re so fucking clingy, man, you have cabin mates” Tommy argued.

“But you don’t” Tubbo shot back.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Tommy questioned.

“I didn’t want you to be lonely!” Tubbo said.

“Big Z will literally smite you!” Tommy couldn’t believe he was arguing with Tubbo while whispering; it was incredibly stupid.

“I already said I’d take it!” Tubbo said. Tubbo glance away.

“I don’t really feel… comfortable not being around you. You’re the only person here my age and I feel safer around you” Tubbo admitted. Tommy let out a soft inhale and smiled endearingly.

“So, very, clingy” Tommy teased and pulled Tubbo into a hug.

“Shut up,” Tubbo said. Tommy laid out some pillows and blankets.

“We can sleep on the floor, I do it a lot since the beds are kinda suffocating,” Tommy said.

“Sounds fun,” Tubbo said with a grin. Tommy chuckled with a playful eye-roll.

Tommy and Tubbo were practically inseparable. The only times they were apart was at the dining pavilion when they sat at their respective tables.

Throughout the fall and into winter they were always sitting together, laughing together. When spring broke out people often saw Tommy reading to Tubbo. They fell asleep against each other and even when they argued they always broke face and started laughing. It was like they were incapable of staying mad at one another.

Of course, it was always hard to be so close all the time without certain rumors flying about. People wondered if they were a couple and they always said they weren’t but it didn’t stop the Aphrodite kids from gossiping about it 24/7.

It didn’t change the way the two interacted with each other, they were comfortable to know what their boundaries were and they both knew what sort of relationship they had, it was purely platonic and they were happiest with it.

Then came summer and more campers flooded in. Most didn’t even notice Tubbo but if someone was hanging around Tommy it was a certainty that Wilbur and Techno would notice.

Tommy had spaced the time of Wilbur’s and Techno’s arrival and had fallen asleep with Tubbo against his chest. Tommy had been reading a book to Tubbo since Tubbo couldn’t very well read it himself.

For the last few years, the first thing Techno and Wilbur expected was for Tommy to hug them both as he had been without human contact for several months. However, they were not greeted that this time around prompting the two to look for the boy they considered to be their younger brother.

“Tommy!?” They called. Philza wasn’t much help, while he normally sat in the same places at the beginning of Fall he’d been much harder to track down recently.

Techno was the one who found Tommy sleeping with his back to a tree and a smaller brunette asleep against Tommy’s chest.

“Who is that?” Wilbur asked Techno.

“I dunno, a friend?” Techno said.

“Weird… normally the other campers avoid him like the plague,” Wilbur said.

“He’s got some bad scars” Techno pointed out.

“No kidding,” Wilbur said. “They look cute cuddled up like that though,” Wilbur said.

“They must be close,” Technoblade agreed.

“How do we wake them up?” Wilbur asked.

“Can’t we just let them sleep?” Techno questioned.

“Nope”

“Bruh”

Wilbur then proceeded to scream as loud as he could startling the two boys away. The brunette seemed very disoriented and the two older males seemed to realize the boy was half-blind and Wilbur began to regret scaring them like that.

“Whoa, Tubbo, it’s okay” Tommy soothed. It surprised Wilbur and Techno, Tommy wasn’t soft with just anyone.

“Hey, Tommy,” Wilbur said. Tommy’s friend calmed down and looked to Wilbur and Technoblade.

“Hello,” Tommy and Tubbo said.

“That was unsettling,” Technoblade stated.

“I forgot you two were coming back today,” Tommy said.

“We could tell,” Wilbur stated. Tommy chuckled.

“Who’s this?” Technoblade asked.

“My name’s Tubbo, son of Hephaestus, it’s nice to meet you,” Tubbo said with a smile.

“I’m Wilbur, son of Apollo, that’s Technoblade, son of Athena. It’s nice to meet you too” Wilbur said.

“If you’re an orphan I may have to end you,” Technoblade said Wilbur gave an incredulous look.

“Technoblade!” Wilbur scolded.

“Kidding” Techno assured.

Tubbo chuckled nervously.

“Guys, please, we’re already pushing our luck with how many jokes we’ve made about Tubbo getting smited for staying in the Zeus cabin,” Tommy said.

“He’s what?” Wilbur asked.

“Tommy, that's against camp rules,” Technoblade said.

“No, the camp rules state that people of the opposing sex from different cabins can’t stay in the same cabin. However, Tubbo and I are of the same gender and we desperately need each other to go to sleep so please don’t rat us out”

Wilbur and Technoblade were actually speechless.

“Okay, sure,” Wilbur said. 

“Hell yeah,” Tommy said softly.

“So are you two just gonna stay on the ground like that or…?” Technoblade trailed off.

“Well, it is comfy,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded in agreement. Wilbur shrugged and also took a seat. Technoblade sighed and followed suit.

“So, Tubbo, what’s up with the burns?” Wilbur asked. Tubbo seemed to be rather skittish. Technoblade and Wilbur both noticed Tubbo squeeze Tommy’s hand.

“Some shit kids tied him to a flagpole and shot him with a firework. He was stuck there for an hour and almost died” Tommy said. Wilbur understood why Tubbo wouldn’t want to repeat the story too many times, but Tubbo had barely said a word since the two arrived.

\---

Time passed and the first chance Wilbur got he asked Tommy what was up with Tubbo.

“The whole time he barely said anything, is he alright?” Tommy gave Wilbur a puzzled look.

“Oh! Right, it’s cause you two were sitting on his right side” Tommy said. Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

“Tubbo is blind in his right eye and also deaf in his right ear. You guys startled him right off the bat, give him a bit of time” Tommy said. Wilbur just nodded.

Tommy stood on Tubbo’s right as to make sure no one surprised him that evening. Tommy had to admit, he’d been happier ever since Tubbo came to camp. He was glad he had Tubbo.


	46. Reminders Are Best Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo thought he could carry on living without having to hear of the man who had traumatized him most, but here he was. Tubbo is about to make a drastic decision before Tommy walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I love goat Tubbo <3

Upon hearing that Dream would probably bring back Schlatt along with Wilbur, Tubbo had sorta shut down. Tommy hadn’t noticed since he was preoccupied with the disembodied voice of Wilbur Soot. Tubbo and Tommy parted for the night without much talking, it had been a hectic day and the two were looking for some time to process it all.

Tubbo was tired out of his mind, he tried going to sleep but the nightmares only kept him awake. Hearing Schlatt’s name brought back far too much and Tubbo would never admit it to Tommy, but it twisted him up.

He heard a faint knock on his door and Tubbo stumbled to his feet and answered the door seeing Quackity was a surprising, but welcome sight.

“Hey, Big Q,” Tubbo said. Quackity had been right beside Tubbo the whole way while working under Schlatt. If anyone knew what Tubbo was feeling, it was Quackity.

“Hey, Tubbo, how are you?” He asked. Tubbo shrugged. The brunette stepped aside and let Quackity inside his house.

“I don’t know… I keep thinking about a lot of things…” Tubbo muttered.

“Like?” Quackity asked. The two sat beside each other on Tubbo’s bed.

“Dream’s locked away, he said he can bring back the dead so… what’s to stop him from bringing back Schlatt?” Tubbo asked.

“Oh…” Quackity hadn’t thought that far.

“I just can’t help but think that if he ever came back… I- I just don’t know what I’d do” Tubbo said.

“I know, Tubbo. Trust me when I say this if he does ever come back, I’ll be here to protect you. Tommy will too” Quackity said. Tubbo nodded. The brunette couldn’t help bringing a self-conscious hand to the goat horns atop his head. A constant reminder of the man.

Quackity put an arm around Tubbo and hugged him. Something that had become a lost tradition of sorts. While working under the Schlatt administration Quackity would often find Tubbo after Schlatt was long past out and they’d comfort each other about their days. They stopped after Tubbo’s execution.

“My own father ordered my execution…” Tubbo muttered. Tubbo very rarely referred to Schlatt as his parent, it was when he was feeling exceptionally shitty about it. Quackity held Tubbo a little closer and whispered comforting words. In a situation only they could understand all they had was each other to look to for answers to the details.

“Tubbo, no matter what, you’re not like Schlatt. You make mistakes but you have good intentions. You’re gonna be okay” Quackity assured. Tubbo nodded. “What Schlatt did to you, to us, it was unforgivable. But we’ve made it this far. We got through it, if he does come back we’ll be prepared” Quackity said.

“Thank you, Big Q,” Tubbo said.

“Of course, Tubbo, get some sleep now, you had a long day,” Quackity said. Tubbo nodded.

Once Quackity left Snowchester he sought out Tommy.

“Hey Big Q, what’s up?” Tommy questioned.

“It’s about Tubbo,” Quackity said. Tommy immediately paused what he was working on and stood up.

“Is he alright?” Tommy asked. Quackity couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips.

“He’s been better, definitely. I came to check up on him just a bit ago… he was thinking about Schlatt, I know he doesn’t talk to you about what happened while we were working under his administration… but he just seemed really scared” Quackity said. “He was nervous about Dream reviving Schlatt, he even referred to Schlatt as his father which we both can understand isn’t a good thing” Tommy nodded as he ran a hand through his blonde curls.

“He probably didn’t want to tell me because of Wilbur…” Tommy muttered.

“I just think you should know, make sure you check up on him in the morning, yeah?” Quackity confirmed. Tommy nodded confidently.

“Definitely” Quackity gave a thumbs up and walked out.

The following morning Tommy woke up extra early. While he had planned on sleeping in when Big Q told him about Tubbo he wasn’t going to risk Tubbo going through this alone. Tommy didn’t understand a lot since Tubbo wasn’t always very verbal about his feelings, but Tommy was going to be there with him.

Tommy knocked on Tubbo’s door. When no one answered Tommy let himself in. He assumed Tubbo might already be asleep. Upon checking for the brunette, Tommy was horrified to find he didn’t know where Tubbo was.

“Tubbo?” Tommy called as anxiety ran through his body. He climbed down the ladder into Tubbo’s basement where he kept his storage.

In the soft glow of the lantern, Tommy could see Tubbo completely frozen, his eyes locked with Tommy’s. Tommy’s gaze shifted from Tubbo’s eyes to the blade in his hand, held toward his horns. Tommy didn’t waste time as he quickly removed the blade from the area and hugged Tubbo tightly.

“I… I’m sorry” Tubbo said. His voice was barely audible.

“What were you thinking!?” Tommy didn’t mean to shout at Tubbo, but he was scared.

“I- I don’t… I just couldn’t- couldn’t bear the idea of- of being like him” Tubbo admitted. Tommy shook his head.

“No. You’re not like him. You’ve never been like Schlatt, not once” Tommy said. Tubbo broke down and the two sat on the floor as Tubbo cried into Tommy’s shoulder.

“I can’t get him out of my head… he’s always there! I don’t know what to do!” Tubbo’s breathing was sporadic and uneven. Tommy made circles on his back and softly told him it would all be okay.

“It’s okay. I know you don’t want to remember everything that happened, I know you’d rather forget, but never try that again, alright? I know it’s hard to see them, but the horns on your head are yours” Tommy assured.

“Tommy…” Tubbo muttered. Tommy hummed in response.

“Do you ever look in the mirror and see someone else?” Tubbo asked.

“Sometimes…” Tommy muttered.

“Sometimes I look in the mirror and I see the crazy Wilbur, sometimes it’s Technoblade… sometimes it’s Dream. All the people I never want to become” Tommy admitted. Tubbo nodded.

“Who do you see?” Tommy asked. He already knew the answer, but Tubbo talking about his feelings was a rare occurrence and Tommy wanted to hear about what was troubling his friend, he wanted his friend to vent to him as much as he possibly could.

“I- I see Schlatt… I see him almost every fucking time and I- I can’t take it… He hurt so many people, he hurt you and he hurt me and Quackity and- and I don’t want to hurt people, Tommy” Tubbo said. Tommy hugged Tubbo tighter.

“Don’t worry… I know, no matter what happens we’ll be together, even if we’re miles apart you’ll always be my Tubbo” Tommy was glad Tubbo had shared that part of himself, but Tommy swore if he ever saw Schlatt’s stupid face again he’d beat the shit out of it.


	47. 50 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo keeps track of the events over the course of fifty days in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Zombie Apocalypse AU
> 
> ** Told through Ranboo's Notes

Day 1:  
It officially started today, I had seen a lot about it on the news just before everything shut down. I was able to get to my friends, the people I considered home more than anything. Tommy, Tubbo, and I are the youngest, but we’re not helpless.

Wilbur took charge, he was able to keep everyone in line. Tommy didn’t bother to argue, I think he’s worried most about Tubbo.

Fundy and Quackity are sticking close, Niki sticks with Wilbur, I’m glad to be with Eret, I feel safe with him.

Everyone’s scared, that’s for certain. We’re glad to have one another. Tommy seems anxious. I don’t think Tubbo’s really processing everything yet.

Day 2:  
We’re still on the move, getting out of the city is proving to be challenging. Wilbur’s making sure everyone is doing well. He’s a good leader, he doesn’t make anyone do anything too reckless.

We raided a hunting shop. It had lots of supplies. Tommy equipped himself with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Everyone had a knife on them. Wilbur, Niki, and Fundy had guns with live ammo. Tubbo, Eret, Quackity, and I managed to get suppressed pistols.

Shooting is scary, but it’s necessary.

We raided a lot of convenience stores for food. We have plenty of water for the time being but Wilbur’s making sure everything is used sparingly. 

We try to avoid conflict if we can. We stay away from other people. We don’t interact with anyone outside the group. Wilbur understands that people are ruthless.

Day 3:  
We keep moving, scavenging what we can. Wilbur’s insistent we don’t rely on cars. He said if we get too comfortable with them then in due time when the petroleum in the gas expires we’ll be left without a suitable form of transport.

I was glad Wilbur was in charge, but it was obvious Fundy was getting annoyed. People were challenging like that.

I was scared, but Eret would always tell me it was alright. Still, it was hard to get used to shooting something that was still somewhat resembling a person.

I was worried about Tommy and Tubbo. They didn’t seem to react much anymore. It hadn’t been long but it was like they had completely disassociated from the entire reality of it all, especially Tommy.

Niki was doing good when it came to making sure everyone had some water each day and some food. She kept everyone calm, for now at least.

Day 4:  
We found a long since abandoned RV. Wilbur and Eret check the inside quickly, to make sure it was safe. We took the day to rest and talk. We made sure to not be too loud.

Everyone missed Tommy and Tubbo’s energy. They hadn’t said a word since the second day.

They clung close to one another. They were so scared. Everyone saw it but they only spoke to each other anymore in soft faint whispers they said things to one another. I had only ever caught soft ‘I love you’s’. They’re too young for this to be happening. I’M too young for this to be happening.

Day 5:  
We’re back on the move again. Our destination isn’t clear but we’re moving somewhere. Wilbur said we should look for warmer clothes, it would become winter soon and if they weren’t prepared they’d be in trouble.

Wilbur thought ahead, he was good like that.

Tommy and Tubbo are only becoming more withdrawn. They hold hands when we walk. They stick close to Wilbur, too afraid to separate from the group. If fear could make noise, they would be so loud…

Day 6:  
I’ve seen so many road signs that depict different restaurants I used to go to all the time.

Quackity tried striking up a conversation with Tommy, Tommy barely spared him a glance. When Fundy tried to talk to Tubbo, Tommy shot Fundy a glare. We were all worried about what this was doing to them.

Tonight I sat a bit closer to the two. They were whispering to each other the best course of action to take if one of them died or got bitten. Tommy didn’t want to face that reality but Tubbo was trying to tell Tommy that if he died, he wanted Tommy to keep going.

They kept the conversation up for five minutes at best before they just whispered sweet things that they thought no one else could hear. I felt like I was intruding, so I left. They deserved to spend as much time together as they needed.

Day 7:  
It had been a week. Wilbur and Niki were working out a way to get around the city safely. Wilbur wanted to avoid the woods as much as he could help it. Niki was pretty good at figuring out which routes would be best.

Fundy was growing restless.

I missed talking to Tubbo and Tommy. I decided to sit next to them. They both looked at me and they gave smiles. I returned it immediately. They spoke aloud for the first time, but low enough so no one else could hear. They asked me how I was doing if I felt okay. I told them I was alright, Tommy and Tubbo both nodded. They didn’t press into things. They just returned to being silent.

We had gone a full week without any serious undead encounters.

Day 8:  
Despite nearly perfect planning, we were surprised a herd of undead came our way. We turned around fast and hid inside broken down and crashed cars. We always moved in pairs. Fundy with Quackity, Wilbur with Niki, Tommy and Tubbo, and Eret was with me. From where I was sitting I could see Tommy and Tubbo holding each other close. Eyes wide open, they barely moved. The herd took half an hour to pass, but they were alive and that was what mattered. Wilbur waited to give the signal that it was okay to move. He waited another ten minutes.

Everyone seemed to be okay. No one lodged any complaints.

Day 9:  
Tommy was stumbling a bit today. I didn’t know why until Tubbo tugged on Wilbur’s sleeve. Tubbo seemed mad. Without opening his mouth once he showed everyone that Tommy must have cut his arm open on the car the day prior. It explained why he was stumbling so much.

Niki patched him up, treated him with medicine. Tubbo didn’t leave his side for even two seconds.

Wilbur quietly scolded Tommy about how he couldn’t keep injuries like that hidden from everyone.

I was really scared for them.

Day 10:  
It was the mid afternoon when Fundy spoke up. He had just asked if we knew where we were. Wilbur asked Niki to pull up the map of the area. Fundy made a back-handed comment about Wilbur ‘supposedly knowing everything.’ It came out of nowhere, but at the same time, no one was surprised he finally lost it.

Wilbur and Niki both tried to talk Fundy down but Fundy pulled his gun out. The situation tensed by quite a bit, as would any situation if a gun came into play. Fundy had clearly become unhinged, he wasn’t making much sense anymore. Before he could even consider actually pulling the trigger Tubbo stepped between Fundy and Wilbur. He was shorter than both males but Fundy seemed to come back to his senses. He put the gun away.

Everything was so much tenser after that.

I think a lot of people have forgotten I’m practically the same age as Tommy and Tubbo, except Eret, he still treats me like I’m young.

I’m tired of walking all the time. I needed a small sense of location. Even if only temporary. I think everyone else is feeling the same way. Wilbur seems to be looking out for places.

Day 11:  
I’m not sure what to think anymore, we’ve distanced ourselves from one another. Sticking to our pairs mostly. We’ve gotten much quieter but that doesn’t mean we aren’t glad to have each other around.

We still haven’t found a good spot to stop. Niki’s been talking to Wilbur about Tommy and Tubbo. She’s really worried about them and Wilbur definitely wants the chance to talk to the both of them, so far no one else has had any luck.

We split up a little. Wilbur and Niki took Tommy and Tubbo while Fundy and Quackity took me and Eret. The plan was to search the area for a place off the road, meanwhile, Niki and Wilbur were going to try and talk to the youngest members.

Whether they broke through to Tommy and Tubbo, I don’t know, but Fundy managed to find an old diner. After clearing out the undead and checking the security of it, we deemed it safe to continue. Wilbur and Niki came back with both Tommy and Tubbo, no one was hurt and that was what mattered.

Wilbur expressed that he trusted Fundy and that seemed to ease the tension for now.

We were able to get some supplies from the diner, a shotgun, and some bullets. Wilbur said the shotgun should be only used as a last resort, it’d be loud. Wilbur trusted Eret with the shot-gun, he was the only one willing to take it. The shotgun also didn’t require a lot of accuracy which would be good for Eret’s dyspraxia.

Day 12:  
Wilbur decided we could afford to stick by the diner for some time. He’d like to keep moving more, but I’m glad we’ve stopped. Quackity was talking to Tommy and Tubbo. I couldn’t tell if they were giving a response to anything he was saying but they smiled a couple of times and Tubbo giggled. It was a good sign.

Niki seemed troubled about something but I wasn’t sure what. I should ask, but I don’t know if she’d trust me with that sort of info.

Eret’s been making sure I’m alright. He asks about how I’m feeling. I mostly tell him I’m worried about what’s going to happen in the days to come and he shares my concern. It’s nice having someone to talk to.

Fundy tried talking to Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy seemed hostile toward him ever since he pulled a gun on Wilbur. Tommy’s been keeping Tubbo closer to him, I think he’s worried about Tubbo stepping in front of a gun like that again. I would be too.

This evening I sat by Tommy and Tubbo again. They asked me how I was, I told them the same things I’ve been telling Eret. Everyone else was asleep, it seemed I was the only one they were willing to actually talk with. Tommy and Tubbo told me they didn’t trust the others much anymore. They were worried their need for power and control would cloud their better judgment. Tubbo said he trusted Niki and Eret the most from the others. I agreed, Wilbur’s a great leader, but he’s stressed. We’ve all seen it and it’s causing tension.

Day 13:  
We stayed at the Diner. Wilbur’s been talking to Niki a bunch and Fundy’s trying to get Wilbur to relax. Wilbur snapped at him today and Fundy didn’t seem happy.

Tommy and Tubbo fell asleep in one of the booths, so we all stayed quiet until they woke up an hour later.

I went on a perimeter sweep with Quackity and Fundy, Fundy seemed extra aggressive.

I have a bad feeling in my stomach.

Day 14:  
We started moving again, I didn’t mind it this time around. Niki’s been talking to Wilbur about random topics, getting his mind off of the situation a little.

I encouraged Tommy and Tubbo to strike a conversation with Eret. I told them we were all worried. They seemed to enjoy the conversation, so did Eret. No one else spoke to them, I think they all understood why they had stopped talking, they were scared of the attention and scared they might make someone angry enough to do something drastic.

We hid from a small group of people. We didn’t want to interact with anyone outside our group, it was too risky.

Fundy and Wilbur got into an argument over the decision to avoid those people. Fundy thought they could help, but Wilbur was convinced that other people were only interested in lying to others. I think Wilbur wants to protect us as best as he knows how

Day 15:  
Fundy blew up today. Not literally.

He got mad at Wilbur for constantly ordering everyone around. I didn’t think that was the case and Wilbur was trying to keep his cool but Fundy made it challenging. Eventually, they were just shouting at one another. Tubbo and Tommy became stiff and alert with all the sudden loud noise. Tommy held Tubbo’s hand.

Eret tried to get Fundy to calm down, he said it wasn’t the time to be arguing but Fundy pulled his gun again and this time he didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger.

The bullet didn’t hit Wilbur though. It hit Niki. Fundy shot her right in the head because she read the situation better than anyone had. She knew what Fundy was doing and she moved Wilbur out of the way and now she was dead.

Wilbur wanted to bury her, but the gunshot had alerted the undead. We didn’t have time but Wilbur was insistent. He picked up her body and we ran away as fast as we could. Tommy and Tubbo were completely stunned.

When we finally stopped running Wilbur collapsed to his knees. Wilbur and Eret buried Niki under a large birch tree. Tommy and Tubbo were hugging each other closer than ever before. Fundy didn’t say a word, he just stared at the ground. Eret was making sure I was okay after Niki was buried. Wilbur didn’t even look at Fundy.

We kept moving.

Day 16:  
Our numbers reduced to seven now, Wilbur put much more effort into keeping Tommy and Tubbo safe. He wouldn’t let Fundy anywhere near them.

We stopped again at a run-down gas station. We were getting close to a city and Wilbur wanted to find a way around it. He asked Eret for some help. 

I was talking with Quackity. We hadn’t spoken much since everything started, but he was asking me how I was. I said I was fine, we all said that nowadays. 

I got a moment alone with Wilbur, I asked him how he was doing and he just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He told me about how he always felt safe with Niki, how he always thought everything would be okay when he was around her, how he always wanted her to be around because things were just better when she was. He broke down, I comforted him as best as I could.

Day 17:  
We keep moving.

Day 18:  
Fundy tried to speak today and Wilbur shut him down. Wilbur said he wasn’t ready to trust Fundy again. Fundy didn’t try to refute.

Day 19:  
Eret seems nervous around Fundy. It’s understandable, I overheard Quackity saying that we should take Fundy’s gun away. Wilbur shook his head, he decided that even though he killed Niki, it didn’t mean they should leave him defenseless.

Day 20:  
Wilbur was talking to Eret again, Fundy tried to talk to Tommy and Tubbo, Tommy pulled a knife on him. It was alarming and it drew everyone’s attention. Tommy spoke aloud for the first time in a while, he told Fundy that even if he hadn’t meant to kill Niki, he had meant to kill Wilbur and that was unforgivable.

Fundy didn’t try again.

I spoke to Fundy myself. Fundy seemed glad I was willing to talk. We didn’t talk about Wilbur or Niki, we reminisced about streaming. We both wondered if anyone else made it out. Among our other friends, we hadn’t seen any sign of them.

Day 21:  
Kept moving

Day 22:  
Tommy alerted everyone about a group of undead coming from the woods. If he hadn’t seen it I don’t know if we would have been alive. Wilbur praised him for being perceptive.

Day 23:  
Tubbo made a small comment about anteaters toward Wilbur. Wilbur seemed to appreciate it and ruffled Tubbo’s hair. Tommy seemed content to listen.

Day 24:  
Eret and Wilbur discussed the map again, but nothing big happened.

Day 25:  
I can’t remember the last time Fundy spoke. It’s a little alarming.

Quackity seemed on edge, I wasn’t sure why though.

Day 26:  
Wilbur was pretty harsh toward everyone except Tommy and Tubbo. Eret seems to understand that it isn’t necessarily what Wilbur means to do, Quackity doesn’t get it.

I helped Eret clean his gun, he seemed to be having a hard time. He was fumbling a lot, I think it’s his dyspraxia.

Day 27:  
We found an old thrift shop. It had already been raided, but we got some new clothes at least. We managed to get some jackets. Wilbur ripped up some shirts for bandages just in case.

Day 28:  
Quackity asked my opinion on Wilbur’s leadership, I told him my honest opinion. Wilbur’s great, he knows to keep us away from cities and from dense populations and busy streets. Quackity didn’t seem to like my response.

Day 29:  
We kept moving.

Day 30:  
Tommy seemed to be telling Quackity off for something bit I couldn’t hear what it was about. Tubbo seemed to get Tommy to calm down.

Day 31:  
We woke up to see Fundy and Quackity had left, they didn’t take much at least. They left a note, a simple ‘sorry but we can’t take this anymore.’

Day 32:  
Tommy asked Wilbur if we were going to survive this and Wilbur told him we would. Tommy looks up to Wilbur in the same way I look up to Eret, I think.

Tubbo seemed to be on edge as well, he was much more clingy today than he ever had been. He was insistent on sticking close to Tommy as much as he could.

Day 33:  
I don’t know what to think about anything anymore. I feel like I’m being lied to.

Day 34:  
Eret seemed shakier than usual. He was pacing a lot whenever we stopped and his hands shook more.

Day 35:  
I wondered about Fundy and Quackity. I wondered about how far they’d gotten. It was just them out there…

Day 36:  
We found them, Fundy and Quackity both. They died… From the look of it, they’d been shot. Eret deduced they’d been dead for at least three days.

Day 37:  
I didn’t know what had happened today, but it was like I couldn’t breathe. I felt like I was going crazy, my friends were dying and I didn’t know what to do.

Day 38:  
Tubbo asked if shooting a person who wasn’t undead was wrong. Wilbur said if they’re a threat then we have to do what it takes to live.

Tommy didn’t seem to like that answer, but he didn’t argue.

Day 39:  
It was an accident, Eret fired his gun while he was cleaning it. None of us were ready to move.

I don’t want to think about what happened to Eret.

Day 40:  
Wilbur confided in me that he was worried he wouldn’t be able to protect us. We’d lost half the group already.

I told him it was okay, but really I was terrified. I didn’t want to face the reality that we might all die.

Day 41:  
We ran into another group of people, there were three of them. Wilbur decided it couldn’t hurt to interact a little. They seemed friendly enough, we shared stories about those we’d lost and tips of surviving as well.

Day 42:  
One of the people held Tommy a gunpoint, they threatened to shoot him unless we gave up our supplies. I had a gun raised to one of the others and Wilbur had his gun pointed at the third. A shot rang out and both Wilbur and I fired on instinct. We were all alive, Tubbo had shot the one with Tommy.

Tubbo seemed frightened with himself that he’d shot someone, Wilbur told both Tubbo and me that we weren’t monsters for what we’d done and that we chose the correct course of action. Tommy seemed completely paralyzed from what had happened. Tubbo hugged him and Tommy held Tubbo close.

I trusted Wilbur with my life, I felt sick after shooting someone but after all this time I had completely lost the part of myself that should feel the remorse.

Day 43:  
I caught my reflection today. I could only see half of the person I started out as. I’m scared.

Day 44:  
I’ve grown numb to the thought of death. I’ve envisioned my demise so many times it’s more of a memory than an idea.

Day 45:  
We got reckless and it cost us.

Tommy got bit today. Tubbo was devastated. We stopped moving. Wilbur lost it.

Tubbo didn’t leave Tommy’s side the whole way. None of us could bring ourselves to shoot him. Tubbo was supposed to tell us when he officially turned.

Tubbo didn’t tell us when Tommy turned, and Tubbo let Tommy bite him too. Wilbur and I were careful when we put them out of their misery...

Day 46:  
Wilbur’s much more distant now. I don’t blame him. I don’t think he’s processing things anymore. He’s on autopilot.

Day 47:  
We walked into an old grocery store, Wilbur got jumped and torn apart. I couldn’t bear to watch so I ran out.

It’s just me now…

Day 48:  
I keep moving despite the weight that resides on my shoulders. I wish I could go back to simpler times.

Day 49:  
I reminisce on past memories, I recall laughing with Tommy and Tubbo, getting to know Eret, and staying on call with Fundy and Quackity talking about random things. I remember the first time I met Wilbur and beating Minecraft with Niki. I remember being able to just talk to everyone, I remember the sounds of their voices, how Tommy and Tubbo could talk for hours on end and in the course of fifty days I’d barely heard them talk at all and in their final moments, they were completely silent only muttering soft apologies to one another.

I miss them.

Day 50:  
I knew I wouldn’t last long out here on my own. I couldn’t find another group, eventually, it was just overwhelming. I don’t play chess, but Tubbo, Fundy, and Niki did.

This is checkmate.


	48. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When carnage and chaos goes a little too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Percy Jackson AU   
> ** Little pt. 2 of Scars <3
> 
> ** Slimecicle is the son of Eris, the Greek goddess of Chaos (Truly a worthy fit)  
> ** Dream son of Hermes (Where else would the need to speedrun come from?)  
> ** Sapnap Son of Hephaestus (Fire and Forge, arson pog)  
> ** George Son of Hypnos, the Greek god of sleep (If he sleeps through ONE more event I swear- /j)
> 
> ** My ADHD got me acting up and shit I cannot sit still for five seconds
> 
> ** Someone hook me up with a good lofi playlist <3

It had been a year since Tubbo arrived at camp and Tommy had never been so happy. 

They spent most of their time relaxing outside, Tommy would read to Tubbo about all sorts of things, of course, Tubbo’s favorite thing to hear about was bees.

Technoblade taught Tubbo how to fight which was good. Wilbur would often come into the Zeus cabin and sing his songs with Tommy and Tubbo, occasionally Technoblade would join in as well.

Because of the way Tubbo hung around Tommy a few others had opened up to Tommy as well. Tommy got along very well with Charlie, or Slime as everyone calls him, the son of Eris goddess of chaos. They could often be seen running away frantically from Philza who was completely done with their bullshit. They had a lot of laughs. Sapnap was a new camper, a son of Hephaestus like Tubbo, but instead of being gentle like Tubbo, he was just an asshole.

George wasn’t a problem, he slept through every major event that transpired ever.

Dream always got on Tommy’s nerves. He was an alright guy, but he just carried this aura as if he was better than everyone. If Tommy could control his lightning he’d smite the shit out of him.

Tommy still spent the majority of his time with Tubbo. If he wasn’t with Tubbo then Tubbo wasn’t too far.

It was just an accident that led to three hellhounds getting loose in the camp, in Simecicle’s defense he thought it’d be funny. Of course, the overall outcome was definitely not funny.

Slime had provoked three hellhounds to chase him and all he thought that would come from this was a bit of carnage and chaos. Slimecicle ducked into a bush. Once the hellhounds lost sight of him they used scent but obviously, the smell of all the other demigods masked his own. They invaded the camp, what Slimecicle hadn’t expected was for one of them to target a completely oblivious Tubbo.

Tubbo was decent at combat but he became frazzled when he was surprised. He didn’t see, nor hear the hell hound coming from his right. He felt the claws before anything. It caught his arm and he used the same arm to keep the hellhound from biting his face off. Tubbo struggled to get his knife out, his hands shook, his arm hurt and he was scared.

Tommy had called out to Tubbo when he saw the hellhounds but the brunette didn’t hear him. One of them attacked him and Tubbo was struggling to keep his cool. Tommy would have helped but he had his own issue to deal with. His own hellhound to take care of.

“Shit” Tommy muttered. He drew his sword, his attention was divided. Tubbo was in trouble and Tommy couldn’t do anything about it. Tommy wasn’t totally sure of how to fight a hellhound. They were big. Tommy did his best but he tripped backward on a bench. He couldn’t get his mind off of Tubbo.

Tommy used his sword to keep the dog from biting him. He tried to get some sort of balance in order to kick the large canine off of him but he couldn’t. He heard Tubbo call out to him and Tommy closed his eyes for a moment. He envisioned the worst-case scenario if Tubbo was killed here, what the fuck would Tommy do?

Tommy didn’t really know what came next, a large lightning strike hit the hellhound and Tommy wasn’t totally in control of what he was doing. He just wanted to save Tubbo.

Technoblade knew it was bad when he heard the strike of lightning. Technoblade had killed the hellhound on his end, sending it back to the Underworld. He was just going to help Tubbo when a series of lightning strikes scorched the ground and took out the remaining two hellhounds. Technoblade chose not to tend to the fires that had started. Tommy was sparking on the ground and Tubbo was bleeding out. He didn’t know who to go to first.

Tubbo was dazed, but he saw the lightning and knew Tommy had heard him. Tubbo couldn’t feel his arm, he didn’t want to think about what it looked like. Tubbo used his other arm to get himself to stand. He saw Technoblade looking at him like he was crazy, maybe he was.

Tubbo made his way over to his sparking best friend. As he got closer he could feel a static tension filling the air between them. Tubbo almost collapsed as he got to his knees beside Tommy. This was gonna hurt.

“Tommy-” Tubbo cut himself off before he yelped from the pain that enveloped him upon making contact with Tommy. Tommy was unconscious, but sparking like an electric fence. “Tommy, I’m right here… I’m okay, you saved me,” Tubbo said. The sparking died down slowly and Tommy’s breathing steadied. Tubbo sighed in relief and took a moment to look at his arm. If you could call it that anymore… It was covered in blood, deep gashes were in his flesh and Tubbo was pretty sure his bones were showing.

Tubbo’s world began to spin shortly after the conclusion that he could die from his injury and he passed out.

Philza, Wilbur, and a bunch of other Apollo kids took care of the treatment for both of them. Tommy’s condition was much better than Tubbo’s considering he’d lost so much blood and also was electrocuted.

Slime apologized extensively about what had happened. While Philza, Techno, and Wilbur had forgiven him it was still up to Tubbo and Tommy whether they forgave him.

Dream and Sapnap both visited Tommy and Tubbo. While Tommy didn’t really like Dream, Dream still didn’t want anything bad to happen to Tommy or Tubbo. Sapnap got along pretty well with Tubbo, but Tommy was convinced Sapnap was an asshole. George just hadn’t woken up all day along with the rest of the Hypnos Cabin.

Tommy and Tubbo did wake up the next day, Tommy woke up two hours before Tubbo and was devastated to see the state Tubbo was in. Slimecicle didn’t hesitate to be honest about the situation. While there was some initial anger, there was no way Slimecicle could have known how the situation would play out. He was forgiven once Tommy cooled off.

When Tubbo woke up he was a little delirious and fell asleep again once he had confirmed Tommy was okay. He woke up again the following morning.

While the two had seen better days they recovered in due time. They kept one another from going too far during their recovery. Everyone chipped in to help and on the occasion George was awake he’d check in on the two.

It had been scary at first and the idea of losing the other frightened both of them they held strong because they had found a home in one another and home wasn’t something that was lost in a minor accident.


	49. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gives someone he believed was unforgivable a second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** DadSchlatt AU
> 
> ** Based on the events that took place on Tubbo’s stream Saturday, January 23rd, 2021
> 
> ** Also inspired by @the_cr0w_collective on Instagram
> 
> ** Dear god I love JSchlatt
> 
> ** Wrote this to Technoblade talking about Greek Mythology and GOD I love it...

Tubbo would admit, when he saw Jack Manifold and the ghost of his father talking on the roof of where they kept the nuclear weapons in Snowchester, he was terrified. The fear had completely frozen him, and he wished Tommy was around. He wished he could get himself to move and find Tommy but he was stiff with fear.

Jack saw him first; he waved him up, but Tubbo’s eyes were focused on the de-saturated form of his father, his horns turned crimson reminiscent of red wine.

Jack was obviously confused, he hadn’t been present when L’Manberg was under Schlatt’s rule he had gone off to who knows where at the time. Jack Manifold came down to Tubbo and stood in front of him.

“Hey, you alright man?” Tubbo managed to nod and Jack wasn’t convinced, that was clear but he brought Tubbo up to where Schlatt was. Upon meeting each other’s gazes Schlatt’s eyes softened with an endearing look Tubbo had never seen before.

“Hey, kid” Schlatt greeted. Tubbo didn’t know what to say, he stood in front of Schlatt and found himself at a loss for words. “Jack Manifold, you think you can give me and him a moment?” Schlatt asked. Jack looked between Tubbo and Schlatt, he nodded and left.

“You’re… back?” Tubbo muttered.

“Sorta… Jack filled me in on a few things, he showed me L’Manberg, it definitely didn’t look like that under my administration!” Schlatt joked. Tubbo looked down.

“Yeah… that- that was me… it was under my administration,” Tubbo said.

“Oh” Schlatt obviously hadn’t expected that. “Sorry” Tubbo blinked. Did Schlatt just apologize?

“I mean, there’s some controversy around that… no one can agree on whether I was a good president or not…” Tubbo added. Schlatt shook his head.

“Hey, I’m sure you did your best. It’s not fair to put a kid in charge of a nation anyway… especially in such a high position, it’s like no matter what no choice you make is the right one” Schlatt said. Tubbo looked up at the man completely speechless. Schlatt just gave a smile that Tubbo was sure he’d never see again, it was a smile full of kindness and it seemed really peaceful for a moment.

“Schlatt uh… why are you back?” Tubbo asked. Schlatt suddenly looked sheepish.

“You want the bullshit I gave Jack or the real reason?” Schlatt questioned with a nervous chuckle.

“I think I’d prefer the real reason,” Tubbo said.

“I was afraid you’d say that…” Schlatt sighed and seemed to hype himself to be honest. “I- I wanted to see you,” Schlatt admitted.

“Me?” Tubbo asked incredulously.

“Yes, you. I mean… you’re my kid and I- I just didn’t feel right about anything I did” Schlatt said. “Not to mention I hurt you one too many times,” Schlatt said. He didn’t look at Tubbo when he said it but Tubbo could tell he was honest because Schlatt only got awkward about this sorta stuff when he was being serious. Tubbo’s fear shrank down; he was hesitant but he pulled on Schlatt’s sleeve.

“Do you… want to help me with a project I’m working on?” Tubbo asked. Schlatt smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, kid, I’d like that” Tubbo couldn’t contain his excitement, while Schlatt had hurt him many times and nearly killed him, he was getting a restart on their relationship and that was worth everything to Tubbo. He dragged Schlatt down to the basement where Tubbo was making his automated potato farm, he was working on the interior and making sure the walls matched right.

\---

Tommy was a little on edge, ever since the fight with Dream Tubbo had been clinging to Tommy a lot more, he came by pretty often to talk to the blonde, but Tommy hadn’t heard from Tubbo all day which was weird.

So, while he knew he’d get made fun of for it, Tommy went to go see Tubbo in Snowchester.

Tommy was doing his best to look on the bright side of things. Tubbo probably just got caught up in a conversation with Foolish or Ranboo or maybe he was just too engrossed in a project that he’d lost track of time. Surely that was the case.

Tommy had to keep telling himself the whole way there that he wasn’t clingy, that he was just reasonably worried about his friend, and that he definitely hadn’t been relying on Tubbo’s daily visits at all. 

Tommy knocked on the door to Tubbo’s house. Tommy grew more nervous with each second Tubbo didn’t answer. Tommy cursed to himself as he pushed open the door. Everything looked intact and that was good.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked but there was no response. Tommy held his breath as he descended the ladder into Tubbo’s storage room, still no sign of him. Tommy knew Tubbo had been working on a farm lower down and Tommy could feel a tightness in his chest that came whenever he felt like Tubbo could be in danger.

Upon seeing the brunette, Tommy broke into a smile but it faltered when he spotted the ghost of Schlatt.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked. The brunette turned and smiled brightly like he always did when they met up.

“Tommy!” Tubbo dropped the hoe he had and hugged Tomy. “I’m sorry I didn’t come by today, I was a little distracted,” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo what is he doing here? What are you doing with him!?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy it- it’s okay” Tubbo assured.

“How is it okay!? He executed you, Tubbo!” Tommy reminded.

“I know, but he came back just to see me and- Tommy it’s my dad…” Tubbo said. Tommy placed his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders.

“Tubbo, you can’t just forgive people who have hurt you” Tommy stated.

“You forgave me”

“That’s different”

“How?”

“Because you didn’t execute me,” Tommy said.

“Okay, what about Wilbur? He’s hurt us but we still forgave him” Tubbo said.

“Ghostbur and Wilbur are two drastically different people”

“So are Glatt and Schlatt” Tubbo refuted. Tommy looked Tubbo dead in the eyes.

“He almost killed you”

“Tommy, I don’t think this is about me, is it?” Tubbo asked. Tommy flinched. Wasn’t it about Tubbo? Tubbo was the one who nearly died at Schlatt's command, Tubbo was the one forced to betray the things he helped build and Tubbo was the one who worked under Schlatt for almost a month.

“You’re not implying it’s about me, is it?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy, I know you’re worried about me and I know that my execution did something to you just as it did something to me… but I need you to trust me when I saw the man standing just over there isn’t the same man who had me decorate my own execution,” Tubbo said. “When he looks at me it’s like he’s my dad again, Tommy. He smiles and he laughs at my jokes, he gives sarcastic comments and he compliments me when I do good… I don’t know how long he’s gonna stick around. I know it bothers you but I promise it’s okay” Tubbo was holding Tommy’s hands and as the blonde looked at his best friend he saw genuine happiness in his eyes.

“Okay,” Tommy sighed. “I’m sorry, I- I just… I don’t want to lose you after everything we’ve been through… you know?” Tubbo nodded and hugged Tommy again.

“Talk with us, you don’t have to leave me on my own, you know?” Tubbo reminded.

“Fine. But you’re the clingy one” Tommy said. Tubbo giggled making Tommy’s tough demeanor crumble and withering his worries.

“Of course” Tubbo dragged Tommy over. Tommy could admit, the conversation wasn’t bad. Schlatt was sorta awkward with Tubbo and it made Tommy snicker. That usually caused Schlatt to cuss Tommy out under his breath causing all three to laugh. 

Tommy let go of his tension and just tried to make sure Tubbo was having a good time. Tommy had missed it when Tubbo brought out his goat horns and ears, he hadn’t seen them since the festival but Tommy was glad Tubbo didn’t associate them with cruelty anymore…

The day wasn’t as productive as Tubbo thought it would be, but he spent a lot of good time with Schlatt and Tommy. By the end of the day, Schlatt announced that it was his time to leave and though Tubbo was nervous he decided to hug Schlatt.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Tubbo said.

“I’ll miss you too, kid” Schlatt responded. He ruffled Tubbo’s hair gently and spoke once more. “You’re a good kid, Tubbo, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, and if they try I’ll kick their asses,” Schlatt said.

“In that case, I need to tell you something Schlatt,” Tommy said. Schlatt raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not gonna name names, but a certain green speedrunner you may have heard of has insulted Tubbo on a number of occasions” Tommy stated.

“What did he do?” Tubbo chuckled nervously and made an attempt to silence Tommy trying to make the situation seem like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Well-” Tommy wrestled with Tubbo a bit so he could keep talking. “-I’m glad you asked, Dream told Tubbo he was an idiot, a moron, a terrible president, a pushover, and also was the one who blew up L’Manberg for the last time. Not to mention, he tried to kill Tubbo while stating he was nothing but a pawn and a follower” Tommy recalled. Tubbo sighed as he gave in and confirmed that Tommy’s words were true.

“I’m coming back with my gun,” Schlatt promised. It surprised the two and Schlatt left into the nether.

“I wonder how Sam will take this news,” Tubbo muttered.

“Let’s not stick around to find out…” Tommy replied.


	50. Lo-Fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo work through an unsuspected ADHD strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Totally not me writing about how I deal with my ADHD no, absolutely not
> 
> ** Basically I’ve written a situation I was in last week, in my place is Tommy with untreated ADHD (mostly on the hyper-activity spectrum) frustrated on a call with Tubbo taking the place of my good friend and Tubbo introduces Tommy to Lo-Fi music which is so untraditional and out of the ordinary that it eases the tension.

Tommy sat at his desk, he’d been streaming for only half an hour but he couldn’t sit still for the life of him but he pushed through. He wanted to hit the one hour mark, he had to hit the one hour mark. Tommy sighed running a hand through his hair as he looked at the chat for a moment but he couldn’t keep his eyes focused on one thing.

Tommy spaced out and must have worried his chat with his silence because suddenly Wilbur joined the discord call he’d been idle in.

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked. Tommy inhaled sharply surprised by the sudden noise.

“Wilbur! Hey!” Tommy said.

“Are you feeling alright?” Wilbur asked.

“Oh, sure, yeah definitely, absolutely” Tommy answered.

“You sound tired” Wilbur definitely knew what was up. Tommy hadn’t been open about his ADHD to anyone except Wilbur and Tubbo.

“Oh really? I mean, I haven’t uh-” Tommy could feel his hand twitching and he tapped his fingers on his desk. There was a tension going through his body which made it frustrating to be sitting still.

“Tommy, I want you to end your stream and get some rest” Wilbur was definitely covering for him right now. Tommy played it out with him, he acted annoyed.

“Fine!” Tommy sighed. Tommy could practically hear Wilbur’s smile. He defeaned on discord and ended his stream, giving a raid to Niki who had just started her stream.

He undeafened once he was ready.

“Tommy, it’s late so you shouldn’t take a walk I know you probably want to, but give Tubbo a call, alright?” Wilbur said.

“Sure… uh thanks, Wilbur,” Tommy said.

“Any time” Wilbur hung up and Tommy left the open vc and rang Tubbo.

“Hello?” Tubbo said.

“Hey!” Tommy winced as he wasn’t able to get rid of the nervousness in his voice. He was pacing his room and messing with a ring that spun in the center.

“Tommy is everything alright?” Tubbo asked.

“Are you streaming?” Tommy asked.

“No, I just ended,” Tubbo responded. Tommy hummed.

“In that case, no, I’m not… I just-” Tommy struggled to find the words. He could feel the tension rising in his arms and Tommy flexed his fingers trying to sit still and just focus on what he was saying.

“Hey, Tommy, take your time” Tubbo assured.

“I feel like- like there’s this tightness in my limps and it’s like I’m not in control I can’t stop it and it’s just so frustrating cause no matter how much I start moving I can’t get it to go away and I don’t know what to do to the point where it pretty much hurts” Tommy was talking pretty fast and his voice was strained out like he was holding back tears and Tubbo frowned.

“Listen to me, Tommy, you’re gonna be okay. I know it’s tough but trust me when I say it’ll pass and things can only get better” Tubbo said.

“I know, I know. I just- I’m running out of ways to deal with this. I don’t want to feel like I’m just impulsively loud and obnoxious all the time, I’m sorry” Tubbo shook his head.

“You’re not obnoxious, Tommy, you can’t help it that you cut people off or that you get excited really easily or that you’re loud on impulse. You’re you, and that’s why everyone loves you, Toms” Tubbo assured.

“Thank you,” Tommy said.

“Any time, I have an idea to make this a little more bearable,” Tubbo said. Tommy hummed as he stretched his legs.

“I’m sending you a playlist of music and we can listen to it together,” Tubbo explained. Tommy received what Tubbo had sent. “Ready?” Tubbo asked. Tommy hummed in response again.

Tommy looked at the title as Tubbo gave the okay to press play. It was Animal Crossing music but with Low Fidelity, or ‘LoFi’. The beat was much more pronounced and all the background sound made it easy to keep Tommy zoned in and also not have to focus on something like lyrics.

After getting half an hour into the playlist Tommy felt a lot better. There was still some tension but it was manageable, but with time that dissipated as well.

“How are you feeling?” Tubbo asked.

“Calmer” Tommy responded. Tommy was sure Tubbo was nodding on the other end. By the end of the playlist, Tommy and Tubbo had fallen asleep on call. Tommy woke up the following morning and replayed the playlist until Tubbo woke up.

“Good morning,” Tommy said.

“Good morning…” Tubbo mumbled. Tommy laughed softly.

“Thank you, Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“It was no problem, glad I could be of assistance,” Tubbo said softly. “I love you, Toms,” Tubbo said with a yawn.

“Love you too, Tubs”


	51. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy brings Tubbo to the egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I hate the egg
> 
> ** I’m out about to make this 100x more dramatic than it was lmao

Tommy had a bad feeling about this whole ‘Eggpire’ thing. It was unsettling, to say the least. He hadn’t exactly wanted to drag Tubbo into it; if it were up to Tommy, he’d rather Tubbo stay in Snowchester away from everything because Tommy didn’t want to risk losing Tubbo, not after what Dream threatened.

But Tubbo was persistent, Tommy had only passively mentioned the egg, he mentioned how it seemed to affect everyone in some way, except him.

Tubbo was persistent and so Tommy decided to bring him to the egg, after they visited the Church of Prime, Tubbo had picked up some parts of the vines lying around so he had to be cleansed with the holy water or some shit.

Sam was watching out for them, that was nice. Tommy trusted Sam to some extent.

Tommy handed Tubbo some of the holy armor in the church, it would work as a hazmat suit against the egg.

“You should know that some people are kinda losing it over this egg,” Tommy said.

“Yeah, you mentioned something like that… um… Tommy?” Tubbo said.

“Yeah?”

“If I uh- If I end up like them would you still be my friend?” Tubbo asked.

“I- I don’t know it sorta depends how it goes on your end” Tommy admitted.

“Right. In- in that case, kill me if I lose it” Tubbo said. Tommy was baffled for a second.

“No. I’m not, I am not, under any circumstance, going to hurt you. I’ll just bring you to the church again” Tommy said. He took Tubbo’s hand and Tubbo followed Tommy down to where the egg was located. They were both nervous.

Upon entering the room it was hard to see anything that wasn’t red.

“Careful, there’s lava,” Tommy said, looking at the patches of magma and molten liquid in the floor. Tubbo stuck close to Tommy as they got closer to the egg.

“So you… don’t feel anything toward the egg?” Tubbo asked. Eager to fill the silence.

“No. Do you feel anything through the suit?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know,” Tubbo said.

“You could take it off, but that’s risky I don’t know if yo-” Tommy cut himself off as Tubbo removed the makeshift hazmat suit.

Tubbo fell silent and Tommy looked away from him for a moment to look at the egg a bit better. He had never turned so fast upon hearing his best friend choke out a sob.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked and he turned Tubbo toward him.

“I- I just… it says so many… so many horrible things” Tubbo covered his mouth as tears rolled down his face and Tommy held him close. They were both surprised when Antfrost and BadBoyHalo dropped down.

“Tommy” Bad greeted.

“Oh… hey, Bad, Ant, how are you?” Tommy moved Tubbo behind him, he’d be in trouble if they knew Tubbo didn’t like the egg.

“I’m good, how are you?” Bad asked.

“I’m doing- I’m doing just great” Tubbo seemed to be struggling to keep quiet. He covered his ears, and Tommy desperately wanted to hug him and give the time to tell him it would be okay but he couldn’t at the moment, and it was infuriating.

“What are you doing down here?” Bad asked.

“I uh… well um, T- Tubbo hadn’t seen the egg so I just wanted to- to show it to him, you know?” Tommy chuckled awkwardly.

“Tubbo, what do you think of the egg?” Bad asked. Tubbo’s breathing was abnormal and Tommy held his hand. Tubbo could only manage a nod. “Do you like the egg?” Bad asked. Tubbo stared at the round crimson egg and then looked at Tommy. Tommy nodded and Tubbo repeated the action. They needed to get out of here. “Okay” Bad paused. “We can all stay here, yeah? Just talk” Bad stated. Tubbo didn’t seem to like that idea.

“Tubbo, it’s alright” Tommy muttered. Tubbo choked out a couple of sobs which seemed to bring questioning eyes from Bad and Antfrost.

“He’s sad because uh- I uh… I killed his family, you know? Mother Dearest? More like- more like Mother Deadest!” Tommy’s nervousness couldn’t possibly be missed but Bad and Ant didn’t seem to question it.

Tommy spared a glance at Tubbo and the brunette was staring at a small pool of lava.

“No, no, no, Tubbo, no.” Tommy pulled Tubbo away. “I’ve already been down that rabbit hole, trust me man” Tommy held Tubbo closer to him. Tommy needed to think of a way out. Whatever Tubbo was hearing from that egg was making him feel worse and worse by the second. Luckily, help had arrived in the form of Sam.

“I’m taking the kids away, these children are under my protection” Sam stated. While Tommy would normally have been angry about being called a child, he couldn't care less at the moment. “Get out of here, I can hold them off” Sam advised. Tommy nodded. Ant tried to chase after them but Sam was wielding two tridents so the odds that they could take him out were slim.

Tommy dragged Tubbo with him and the cut through the winter wonderland Punz had constructed and got to the Holy Lands where they met with Sam. Tommy brought Tubbo inside.

“Tubbo, look at me man,” Tommy said. Tubbo was shaking like crazy and Tommy held the brunette’s hands.

“Tommy it- it was so awful…” Tubbo muttered. Tommy pulled Tubbo close to him.

“Tell me what it said,” Tommy encouraged softly.

“It- is said nothing was worth it… that everyone I loved would die, that I couldn’t do anything… it told me to just end it before it could” Tubbo muttered. Tommy shook his head.

“Don’t listen to that fucking dumbass egg. Everything will be okay, we’re gonna get through this mess just like we always do. I love you, Tubbo” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“Thank you… I love you too, Tommy” 

“Promise me, no matter how hard it gets, before you ever think of doing anything drastic you come to me and you talk to me. I’m here for you, always” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded, hugging Tommy like his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Wtf is an 'apologist'?


	52. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy sits on the docks of L'Manberg just before doomsday. All he can think about is how much he wants to see his best friend and hug him before it all goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Why is it that the exile arc brought so much inspiration? My least favorite arc just- why?
> 
> ** Chapter 31 didn't age well lmao

Tommy was sitting on the docks of L’Manberg that Tubbo had built oh so long ago. He’d never really visited the docks before but this was the closest he’d felt to Tubbo, or anyone, for a while.

Tommy would never say directly that he was looking for some form of physical affection. Dream always made it a habit to not touch him in exile and tended to keep other people away as well. Technoblade wasn’t the kind of person who would give hugs and Ghostbur couldn’t actually touch him.

To put it simply, Tommy was craving a hug from his best friend because Tubbo’s hugs always gave Tommy the feeling that everything would be okay.

However, Tubbo was not with him and neither of them knew where they stood with one another. Everything had happened so quickly that it was hard to say.

Tommy looked up at the stars like he’d done a thousand times before, the difference this time was that he was home. He heard footsteps behind him and he tensed and turned around. Tubbo stopped a few feet away from Tommy and gave an awkward wave.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you came over here I just uh…” Tubbo chuckled awkwardly and Tommy hummed. He tapped a space beside him and Tubbo smiled softly as he sat down beside Tommy but the blonde couldn’t help but notice the two feet of space between them.

“It’s been a while since we had a moment… just us, away from other people,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“Yeah but uh… it is nice, right?” Tubbo asked Tommy nodded as well.

“Of course it is…” Tommy replied. There was a suffocating silence between them as Tubbo fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves. Tommy could feel the cool ocean air hitting his skin and he tried to keep from shivering.

Tubbo was right next to him and Tommy still couldn’t get himself to just move a little and hug Tubbo. He didn’t want to make Tubbo uncomfortable and he didn’t know how to handle the situation.

“Tommy… do you blame me?” Tubbo asked softly.

“No, I don’t. I thought I might but I don’t”

“Why not?” Tubbo questioned. The way his voice left his lips made it sound like he blamed himself. Tommy wanted to reach out and put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, but he didn’t.

“Because at that time, I was being selfish… it wasn’t your fault that you wanted to get away from war” Tommy stated.

“Would you tell me what exile was like?” Tubbo asked. Tommy was hesitant but he nodded.

“Dream came to see me every day but just to watch me and try to control me… other people came by every now and again but Dream would try to keep them from getting too close to me. It was lonely and I… I was reaching my limit” Tommy didn’t have to elaborate on the last part, Tubbo knew what he meant.

Tommy thought he might cry when Tubbo took his hand. They didn’t say anything to one another they just sat in silence and the more time Tommy spent with Tubbo the more he just felt the need to be hugged and it was killing him.

Neither of them had any concept for how long they’d been sat there but Tubbo turned to the blonde when he felt him shaking. He hadn’t been expecting to see Tommy crying.

“Tommy?” Tubbo cautiously moved toward the blonde unsure of how to help the situation. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Tubbo questioned a panic rising in his chest as he wondered if his friend was hurt or maybe he had recalled something he’d been trying to forget. Had Tubbo pushed too far to know what Tommy had been through? Was this his fault?

Tubbo reached and, though hesitant, ran a hand through Tommy’s hair. When Tommy had instinctively moved into the feeling something in Tubbo’s thoughts clicked. Dream kept other people away…

Tubbo moved confidently this time as he wrapped Tommy into a hug and Tommy returned it. Tommy had been practically alone in exile. He hadn’t felt the physical affection that came with a hug or even just a comforting touch.

Between the two of them, it was like their problems and worries of the future had withered away because at that moment it was just them.

“I missed you, Tubbo,” Tommy said. Tubbo ran a careful hand through the blonde’s hair.

“I missed you too, Tommy. We’re together again, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere without you this time” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded and they relaxed together on the docks and even though it was cold, it was warm in their embrace and for a moment they forgot about the war, and L’Manberg and Wilbur; they forgot about everything for a moment except each other.

They were together and that was the most important thing above all else, they had each other.


	53. Shit Post Cause My Inspiration Is Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** You can make requests in the comments or messaging my Instagram account @rafiscintilla
> 
> ** Sam is the only sensible person on the SMP with Puffy
> 
> ** Idea came from @muffinheadhalo on Instagram

Sam had been having a lot of fun with Tommy, playing out the role of Sam Nook was cheering up the blonde and that was good. Above all else, Sam believed Tommy deserved to have a moment of peace in his life, that went the same for Tubbo, Ranboo, and Purpled. They’re still kids.

So imagine the surprise Sam had when Tubbo ran toward him with a nervous and frantic expression holding a bottle of syrup.

“Tubbo what are you doing?” Sam asked.

“Help me! I-” Tubbo tensed as Tommy’s loud voice broke through.

“Tubbo, you fucking bitch! Let me make my own bad decisions!” Tommy yelled.

Why was Tommy carrying eggs?

“Shit!” Tubbo squeaked and ran off again while Tommy hunted him down, still gripping the carton of eggs.

“What the fuck?” Sam asked.

\---

“Ranboo! I need to talk to you!” Phil called. Ranboo sighed knowing it was about the previous night.

“Phil, it wasn’t that bad, Technoblade said I couldn’t drink a bottle of shampoo and ten diamonds were on the line,” Ranboo said. Phil gave him a dead blank stare.

“I- I was just- you drank a bottle of shampoo!?” Phil questioned.

“What was this conversation supposed to be about?” Ranboo questioned.

“Did you actually drink shampoo?” Phil asked.

“Um… I don’t remember?” Ranboo tried.

“Techno!” Phil called.

\---

Tubbo had been in a pretty sour mood all day and Tommy knew it was his fault, so he had sent Sam in to hopefully smooth over the situation. Sam came back with a smile on his face and Tommy stood in front of him with a face that asked to be told the details.

“Oh… uh, well, Tubbo definitely said it was your fault. I told him he should talk to you and he said that if I made him talk to you then I wouldn’t be his friend anymore, so we compromised” Sam explained.

“And?” Tommy questioned.

“He’s not gonna talk to you about this, but I’m his best friend in the whole world!” Sam said.

“I’m gonna go talk to Tubbo…” Tommy muttered.

Needless to say, it went fine.

\---

Techno knew inviting Ranboo to live with him was a bad idea. Techno looked up at Ranboo standing at six feet six inches, meanwhile, he was only five feet eight inches.

“I have the height advantage here, Techno” Technoblade looked at Ranboo for a minute.

“Kneecaps” was all Technoblade had to say to strike fear into Ranboo’s heart.


	54. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after the final fight with Dream Tommy and Tubbo process what had just transpired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @xMijntjex on ao3
> 
> ** Tubbo’s haircut is so good and I just watched a clip of Tubbo and Tommy threatening Fundy’s life over it and it was just perfect
> 
> ** Spider Dance lofi I would 100% die for Muffet

Everything was a blur. At one point Dream was seconds from killing Tubbo right in front of Tommy and then Sapnap stood between the two and Dream. Tommy couldn’t let go of Tubbo, everything in Tommy’s head was to make sure the brunette was safe, that he was okay.

They didn’t get a second of peace until the sun was practically rising. Between the trip back and Wilbur’s disembodied voice yelling at Tommy, it wasn’t until the morning where the actions they both took clocked them on the head.

They looked at each other on the bench.

“You almost fucking died… three times,” Tommy said.

“You gave up the discs for me…” Tubbo muttered.

“Why the fuck were you so okay with dying!?” Tommy asked. Tubbo’s mind seemed to be whirling and he shook his head.

“I- I wasn’t. I wasn’t okay” Tubbo admitted. They both seemed to be reaching a realization that despite their brave words and heroic actions both were scared out of their minds.

“I almost fucking lost you” Tommy pulled Tubbo close.

“I know… I’m sorry I- I was so scared I just didn’t want you to know” Tubbo said.

“Why not!? Why wouldn’t you tell me if you were scared! I thought you had just accepted your own death it was so fucking stupid of you!” Tommy scolded.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me… I- I thought if you knew I was okay with dying then you wouldn’t worry about me” Tommy shook his head.

“I always fucking worry about you, dumbass” Tommy argued. Tubbo sighed and hugged Tommy a little tighter.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Tubbo muttered.

“What? Why the fuck are you sorry?” Tommy asked. Tubbo shook his head.

“That entire fight I was just a liability,” Tubbo said. Tommy pulled away from the embrace and looked Tubbo dead in the eyes. “Tommy?” Tubbo asked curiously.

“Never refer to yourself like that ever again. I don’t care how bad a situation looks, I don’t care if your head’s all screwed up or if you’re on the brink of death, I am going to choose you every time” Tommy assured.

“Promise?” Tubbo asked.

“I swear on my life”

Tubbo choked out a sob and Tommy hugged the brunette to his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m here now like I always will be” Tommy assured.

“Thank you… thank you, Tommy. I love you” Tommy nodded.

“Love you too”

Tommy and Tubbo sat with one another for hours not needing to do anything else. They were comforted by the fact they were with one another drifting into sleep despite the fact the sun had long since risen. They were tired.

Tommy dreamt about the moment Tubbo was in Dream’s grasp, the only difference was nobody came. No one showed up to save them and Tubbo was killed. He was killed with little hesitation, it wasn’t even a quick death, it was slow and Tommy couldn’t do a thing about it. He called out to Tubbo reaching for him, desperate to save his best friend from such a cruel fate.

Tubbo was awoken in the middle of the afternoon to a twitching movement. Tubbo sat up and turned to Tommy. The blonde was definitely sleeping but seemed distressed.

“Tommy, hey, Toms, wake up” Tubbo shook him gently. He was muttering something under his breath until he completely sat up bonking heads with Tubbo.

“Shit!” Tommy cursed.

“You were having a nightmare” Tubbo informed.

“I don’t get nightmares, I’m not a child” Tommy negated. Tubbo took Tommy’s hand.

“What was it about?” Tubbo asked.

“I don’t wanna talk about it” Tommy refused. Tubbo looked into Tommy’s eyes.

“Was it about me? About what happened?” Tubbo asked. Tommy turned his head away.

“You died,” Tommy admitted. Tubbo let out a small sigh and leaned against Tommy’s chest.

“It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere,” Tubbo said.

“Damn right you’re not” Tommy hugged Tubbo’s waist pulling the brunette a bit closer. Tubbo smiled and cuddled up with Tommy again.

The two could only think about how thankful they were for one another...


	55. Hazy Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy visit the egg but Tubbo isn't as neutral as one hoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @bobslasagne on ao3
> 
> ** Haha Tubbo really said “if it gets to me, kill me” and Tommy just says “Imma pretend you didn’t just say that”

Tommy didn’t want to bring Tubbo to the egg. He really didn’t. Tommy knew he was immune but Tubbo might not be. Tubbo was incredibly adamant about knowing what was going on. Tommy looked at Tubbo just before the passageway to the egg.

“Are you sure about this?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded but an uneasy look resided in the brunette’s eyes.

“Worst case scenario, would you promise me something?” Tubbo asked.

“Depends on what it is I’m promising…” Tommy had a bad feeling about this.

“If the egg gets a hold of me… um… kill me,” Tubbo said.

“No” was a simple answer as Tommy began to drag Tubbo with him.

“I’m serious Tommy,” Tubbo stated.

“Me too” Tommy retorted. He was stopped by Tubbo yanking him back.

“Tommy. I know it’s gonna be hard, but if we don’t deal with this now then it’s only going to be a problem later” Tubbo said.

“I’m not fucking killing you, Tubbo!” Tommy shouted. Tubbo held Tommy’s hand. “I’ll find another way,” Tommy promised. “Are you sure you want to see the egg?” Tommy asked hoping Tubbo might say no this time, but the brunette just nodded.

Upon entering the cavern Tommy kept Tubbo close to him.

“You could take off the Church armor but I don’t really suggest it, it’d probably make it easier for the egg-” Tommy cut himself off as he saw Tubbo had already removed the armor.

“Boop,” Tubbo said as he placed it all in a pile.

“Oh,” Tommy muttered. Tubbo fell silent for a moment. “Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“It’s… perfect” Tubbo muttered as he placed a hand on the egg’s surface. Tommy shook his head.

“No. No, Tubbo, look at me now” Tommy pulled Tubbo’s hands away from the egg but even as Tubbo looked at Tommy there was already distance in his eyes.

“The egg is so… nice” Tubbo didn’t sound like himself and while Tommy figured it wouldn’t do anything he covered Tubbo’s ears.

“Come on, Tubbo…” Tommy sighed and then pulled Tubbo close to him. Tubbo had never fought against a hug before, not once and as Tubbo pushed Tommy away it hurt the blonde more than anything.

“Tubbo! Listen to me!” Tommy was finding himself becoming desperate but Tubbo just spaced out staring at the egg.

“Tommy” the blonde looked up to see Bad and Ant standing atop the egg. “What are you doing?” Bad asked.

“I- I just…” Tommy looked for an excuse but he didn't have a story to tell.

“Tubbo, is this your first time seeing the egg?” Bad asked. Tubbo just nodded blankly. Bad hummed. “Tubbo, you understand what the egg wants, right?” Bad questioned. Tubbo nodded again. “I need you to kill Tommy, for the egg” Bad said. There was an obvious hesitation residing in Tubbo and Tommy exploited that.

“Fuck this shit” Tommy dragged Tubbo away from the egg and the further away they got the more restless Tubbo became but between the two Tommy was always a little stronger.

“Don’t follow them, Ant. Tommy won’t survive” Bad said.

“I swear Tubbo you’re so fucking stupid I can’t believe you actually got fucking corrupted and now I bet you’re in there somewhere begging that I kill you or some shit because you don’t want to kill me. Jokes on you, bitch, you can’t kill TommyInnit” Tommy rambled on and on as Tubbo struggled against Tommy's grip and it was the moment Tubbo stepped into the Holy Lands that he yelped.

Tommy turned to Tubbo to see tears rolling down his face and he seemed to be in pain.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Tommy had a momentary feeling of panic but sighed in a stressed tone. “Shit,” he said and dragged Tubbo with him and practically threw him into the pool of Holy Water.

Tubbo didn’t move for a second until he shot up coughing up some water, now completely soaked.

“Fucking hell” Tubbo muttered. “I feel like I just woke up from tripping on drugs or something” Tubbo admitted.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Tommy said and hugged his friend.

“Remind me what happened?” Tubbo asked.

“Doesn’t matter, you are never going to go near that fucking egg ever again” Tommy said.

“Oh… okay” Tubbo agreed. Tommy sighed again and sat up.

“Let’s get you some new clothes before you catch a cold or some shit,” Tommy said.

“I like that idea,” Tubbo nodded.

The two later met up with Sam to discuss the events that had taken place.

“I’m going to place you both under my protection” Sam decided.

“Under your protection?” Tommy asked skeptically.

“Considering neither of you has stable adult figures in your life, you’ll be under my care until I deem it fit for you to be safe without me around” Sam decided.

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other.

“Thank you, Sam,” Tommy said. Sam smiled at the two and brought them into a hug.

“You two deserve to have a feeling of safety and I’m happy to provide it,” Sam said.


	56. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Sam all go ice skating and nothing goes wrong until it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by ppik_ on ao3
> 
> ** I had a good time writing this chapter <3

Tommy hadn’t had any plans for the day so when Tubbo came up to him looking incredibly excited he gave his friend the benefit of the doubt and asked what was up.

“Well, there’s a lake not too far from here and it’s completely frozen! We should go ice skating!” Tubbo said. The smile on the brunette’s face was incredibly precious and Tommy didn’t argue because it had been a long time since Tommy had seen him look so excited about anything.

“Sure, we can go ice skating” Tommy agreed.

“Yes!” Tubbo cheered and Tommy laughed at his friend and allowed Tubbo to drag him over to Sam’s place and Ranboo’s place to ask that they join them. When they both agreed Tubbo’s hyperactive attitude went up tenfold.

Tommy was talking with Sam while Tubbo spoke with Ranboo. The lake wasn’t very far from Tommy’s place according to Tubbo.

Tubbo bounced excitedly as they pushed past a few trees and sure enough there was a large lake frozen over.

Tommy began to realize as he fit the skates onto his feet that he had never done this before.

“Tubbo, I just thought about this, how the hell does ice skating work?” Tommy asked. Tubbo chuckled.

“It’s just like roller skating, really,” Tubbo said. That didn’t help at all. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you” Tubbo reached out his hands and Tommy took them. Ranboo and Sam didn’t seem to have much difficulty keeping balance.

“This is a really shit way to spend time” Tommy muttered. Tubbo tried to contain his laughter but failed miserably.

“Come on, Tommy, once you get used to it it won’t be so bad” Tubbo assured. Tommy hummed. He didn’t actually mind this, he just wanted to give Tubbo shit for the idea. In truth, he actually liked spending time with Tubbo and the other two like this.

After a few minutes, Tommy was good to be on his own and Tubbo cheered for him resulting in the blonde shooting a glare Tubbo’s way. Tubbo burst out laughing.

Tommy was in the middle of terrorizing Ranboo when they all heard a crack causing the three to turn toward the sound.

Tommy didn’t see anything at first until his eyes caught the hole in the ice. Tommy was standing beside Ranboo and he knew Sam was behind him which left only one person unaccounted for.

Despite the fact Ranboo and Sam both shouted for Tommy not to do what they thought he was about to do he still did exactly what they imagined he’d do.

He dived into the water after Tubbo.

\---

Tubbo really hadn’t been expecting it. He was just admiring the way Tommy was joking with Ranboo, Tubo couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen Tommy smile so much. Tubbo hummed closing his eyes for a moment to take in the sound of laughter from his friends. It was almost comedic, really. Tubbo felt his feet fall through the ice and he must have hit his jaw on the edge of the ice because his ears began to ring. Everything seemed incredibly bright as flashes of white covered his vision. He could barely make out the hole in the ice as he tried to urge his body to move but couldn’t.

Tubbo couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t move. Panic rose to his chest and he realized he was about to die. Everything was oddly warm despite the freezing water. Tubbo’s eyes fell closed before he had to witness his fleeting hope any longer.

\---

Tommy didn’t hesitate to dive into the water after Tubbo. It was cold but he didn’t worry about it, for the time being, he could see his sinking figure and Tommy swam as quickly as he could.

He took a hold of Tubbo’s wrist and pulled Tubbo closer to him. The brunette was unconscious which worried Tommy. Tommy lifted Tubbo out of the water first. He could make out that Sam had taken him while Ranboo helped Tommy out. Tommy couldn’t believe how much he was shivering. Sam was performing CPR on Tubbo. As much as Tommy wanted to make sure Tubbo was okay he couldn’t help the drowsy feeling taking over him.

\---

Ranboo was relieved when Tubbo came to and coughed up all the water in his system. He passed out again immediately after but he was breathing and that was what counted.

Sam carried Tubbo while Ranboo took Tommy. It thankfully wasn’t a long trek to get the two out of the cold and back to literally anywhere warmer.

Upon the sight of the two unconscious boys being carried by Ranboo and Sam, Quackity, Puffy, and Sapnap all asked what had happened in a frantic panic.

Ranboo and Sam didn’t answer their questions until both of them were safe in a warmer environment.

“We went ice skating and Tubbo fell through so Tommy dove in after him. They’re gonna be okay” Sam explained.

Puffy insisted she sticks around to help keep the two warm.

Tommy woke up first, it took Tubbo another day.

When Tommy awoke his first response was asking where Tubbo was.

“He’s alright, you saved his life” Puffy assured.

“Of course I did” Puffy chuckled, as proud as Tommy was he couldn’t hide the smile on his face, happy that his friend was okay.

“I can make you some hot chocolate, just sit tight,” she said. Tommy nodded.

Tommy stared at the ceiling, his memory was a little foggy but he did jump into a frozen lake, so that’s to be expected.

Puffy came back five minutes later and she helped Tommy sit up carefully.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Fine overall… is Tubbo gonna be okay?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah. Sam and Ranboo are watching over him, he hasn’t woken up yet but he’s alive” Puffy assured. Tommy couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t do enough.

\---

When Tubbo woke up he noticed Sam was asleep in a chair beside him. While Tubbo didn’t exactly want to wake Sam up he needed to know what happened. He didn’t remember much past falling through the ice.

“Sam,” he whispered, his throat burned.

“What…?” Sam sat up and locked eyes with Tubbo. There seemed to be a moment of confusion until something in Sam’s head clicked. “Oh my god, you’re awake!” Sam said happily. Sam carefully hugged Tubbo. Tubbo returned it weakly.

“What happened?” Tubbo asked drowsily.

“You fell through the ice and Tommy dove in after you” Sam explained.

“He’s okay, right?” Tubbo asked. Sam nodded.

“He woke up yesterday. You’ve been out for two days” Sam stated.

“Two days… geez” Tubbo muttered.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, I’ll get Puffy to make you some hot chocolate and I’ll bring Tommy in here” Sam promised. Tubbo smiled and nodded.

Puffy came in with a mug of hot chocolate and Tubbo managed to stay awake long enough to see Tommy.

“Hey, Tubs,” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled and reached out his hand and Tommy took it gently. “How’re you feeling?” Tommy questioned. Tubbo nodded.

“I feel alright, a little cold but-” Tommy shook his head as he lied down beside Tubbo.

“You’re not allowed to be fucking cold” Tommy said. Tubbo giggled knowing his friend had been worried about him and just wanted an excuse to cuddle. Tubbo didn’t mind as Tommy wrapped his arm around Tubbo and brought him close to his chest.


	57. Promises That Can't Be Kept Because Of Who You're Friends With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets radiation poisoning from the Nukes and when Niki and Jack leave to find help on Tubbo's behalf they don't come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSchannel on ao3
> 
> ** Niki and Jack aren’t very poggers right now I just have to say…

Tubbo didn’t think anything of it when Jack delayed the missile launch, it wasn’t his fault he’d lost his keycard. Tubbo didn’t think anything of it when Jack seemed to be glancing around the area anxiously as if waiting for someone to arrive and he still didn’t think much of it when Niki and Tommy showed up shortly after the explosion.

It just didn’t click in Tubbo’s mind because he trusted Jack and he trusted Niki. He trusted them because he’d fought beside them so many times it just didn’t occur to them they’d be plotting anything sinister. The only worry Tubbo had was Tommy, he’d arrived so soon after the blast that the radiation had to still be lingering.

“Tommy I don’t think you should be here right now, the radiati-”

“No, it’ll be fine. Besides, Niki lead me all the way here” Tommy stated. Tubbo sighed. He loved Tommy, he did, but the blonde was so challenging it made Tubbo want to yell at him sometimes. Tubbo decided to just follow Tommy as he looked around at the large crater.

“What do you think?” Tubbo asked.

“I think you did a really good job Tubbo!” Tommy said happily. Tubbo smiled as Tommy expressed his pride.

“Thanks” Tubbo decided not to worry too much about Tommy. Tommy had survived so much and Tubbo wasn’t even sure the radiation would be all that bad.

The four traveled back to Snowchester to celebrate the launch. Niki and Jack seemed on edge and Tubbo didn’t pay it any mind. What was worrying Tubbo was how much quieter Tommy was getting. Tubbo wasn’t entirely sure of the symptoms of radiation poisoning.

“Toms, are you feeling alright?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah” Tommy stated. Tubbo gave him a wary look but they kept walking soon arriving at Tubbo’s place in Snowchester.

They drank to celebrate, of course, the drinks were all non-alcoholic since Tommy and Tubbo were under the legal age and neither Niki nor Jack seemed to want to let them drink under their supervision.

Tubbo kept glancing at Tommy who leaned against the wall.

“Tommy, you look like shit,” Tubbo said bluntly. Tommy managed a chuckle and Tubbo looked at the blonde as Tommy turned away. “Are you feeling alright? You’ve been a lot quieter ever since we started heading back, I’m worried about you” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded but coughed a couple of times and while he tried to hide the blood it didn’t miss Tubbo’s gaze.

“It’s not that bad” Tommy tried to reassure his friend he was fine but Tubbo’s face contorting into one of complete panic told the blonde that Tubbo wasn’t going to let it go.

“Tommy I knew you shouldn’t have stuck around the radiation zone” Tubbo muttered. He tried to lead Tommy over to the bed upstairs but Tommy’s nose began to bleed and then blonde collapsed. “Tommy!” Tubbo eased him to the ground as best as he could. “Jack! Niki!” Tubbo called. Jack Manifold climbed down the ladder.

“What is it?” Jack asked.

“T- Tommy collapsed! I- I think he’s got radiation poisoning” Tubbo explained. Tears were welling into his eyes.

“Oh, we’ll get help” if Tubbo was in the right frame of mind that would have sounded funny to him. The way Jack said it should have made him suspicious but it didn’t because he was more concerned with his best friend’s life.

It was a fucking hour before Tubbo realized Jack and Niki weren’t coming back. He finally pieced it together. Tubbo had moved his bed to Tommy rather than the other way around.

“Please stay safe. I- I need to get you help” Tubbo choked out a sob before he began to sprint back to the mainland of the SMP. The first person he could think of was Ranboo, but he was too far. He didn’t know where Puffy lived so he went to Sam, Sam who was helping Tommy build his hotel.

“Hello, Tubbo!” Sam greeted however his cheery persona changed when he realized the brunette was crying. “Tubbo? What’s wrong?” Sam asked as he placed a hand on Tubbo shoulder to comfort him.

“T- Tommy got radiation poisoning, Jack and Niki said they’d get help but- but it’s been an hour and- and they didn’t come back” Tubbo explained. Sam had a mix of shock and anger written on his face. He simply nodded.

“Get back to Tommy, I’ll be there with Puffy and supplies to help Tommy’s condition. Tubbo, I swear on my life that I will come to you and Tommy, I’m not going to abandon you” Sam said. Tubbo nodded, the brunette couldn’t focus too heavily on the way Sam worded his promise but it was comforting. He’d been abandoned far too many times and that promise meant everything to him.

“Thank you” Tubbo ran off again eager to get back to Tommy.

\---

It was ten minutes, only ten, Sam and Puffy arrived and Sam didn’t waste any time as he began to set up a series of machines, potions, and other materials to help Tommy.

Puffy was an extra set of hands but once everything was set up she took the time to make sure Tubbo was feeling okay.

“Thank you for coming… and not leaving,” Tubbo said. Puffy nodded as he hugged Tubbo. Puffy had seen these kids fight in wars and lead nations but they were still kids, worried about each other over everything else.

“It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere until everything is okay here” Puffy promised.

“In that case… could you stay here for a bit longer, watch over Tommy for me? There’s something I need to do” Tubbo said. Puffy didn’t think anything of it when he said it. She simply nodded and let Tubbo go.

\---

Tubbo walked to the mainland of the SMP. He saw Niki and Jack talking in the winter wonderland section that Tubbo believed Punz had constructed.

“Niki. Jack” Tubbo caught their attention and they seemed to carry worried expressions but for the wrong reasons.

“Uh… hey Tubbo'' Jack said. Tubbo was infuriated by what they’d done.

“You left him to die,” Tubbo said.

“Look, Tubbo, you don’t understand-” Niki tried to reason with the brunette but Tubbo didn’t want to hear it.

“No, I think I understand perfectly well. You left Tommy to die! You looked me in the eyes and told me you’d get help and you abandoned us!” Tubbo couldn’t hold back the tears as they flooded down his face. “I trusted you with the life of my best friend and you fucking betrayed us!” Tubbo said.

“Tommy has never done anything to help people before, Tubbo,” Jack said.

“That’s such a bullshit excuse!” Tubbo argued.

“Really? Can you name even one selfless thing he did?” Niki asked.

“He gave up the discs for L’Manberg’s independence, he dueled Dream for the sake of Wilbur’s honor, when I was working under Schlatt he’d ask me how I was feeling how I was doing and when I nearly died in the festival no one except Tommy came and pulled me out of that place,” Tubbo said. “He makes mistakes and he gets carried away but so do I!” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo we-”

“You can’t apologize for this… I- I trusted you, you two were some of the last people I trusted and now I have Tommy, I have Sam and I have Puffy… the list gets shorter every fucking day” Tubbo ran a hand through his hair.

“If Tommy dies, his blood is on your hands. We’re kids” Tubbo stated and he left. He left the two with the feeling that occurs to anyone who had ever been yelled at by Tubbo, fear.

\---

Tubbo arrived back at Snowchester. Puffy smiled at him.

“He’s okay. Sam put his skills to the test and healed him” Puffy said. “Sam’s watching over him right now, you should go down and tell him thank you” Puffy had always had the motherly vibe to her. One that made her approachable and left the lingering feeling of safety.

Tubbo climbed down the ladder and saw Sam keeping an eye on Tommy with a worried look.

“Hey,” Sam said. Tubbo gave a small smile.

“Hey… is he alright?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, he’s gonna be just fine” Sam wasn’t expecting a hug but Tubbo was, in Tommy’s words, the clingy one.

“Thank you,” Tubbo said. He shook a little and Sam ran a hand through the younger boy’s hair.

“You’re welcome, I’m always here to help,” Sam assured.

“What the fuck… why don’t I get a hug…?” Tubbo pulled away and looked at the pouting blonde. Tubbo chuckled and hugged Tommy tightly.

“You’re okay,” Tubbo said.

“More or less…” Tommy muttered. “I think I’ll listen to you more often about radiation poisoning and all that” Tubbo chuckled and smiled.

“Jack and Niki said they were gonna get help… but they never came back” Tubbo explained. Tommy frowned.

“I knew they were acting funny… I bet you told them off already, huh?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded sheepishly. “In that case, they’ll be stunned with fear for a couple of days…” Tommy joked. Tubbo hit Tommy’s arm gently.

“I love you, Toms,” Tubbo said.

“Love you too, Tubs”


	58. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to defeat L’Manberg the Dream Team locks up Tommy in order to take out morale but all they did was end up with an absolutely infuriated bee lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Tubbo about to end some lives like-
> 
> ** Eret’s betrayal? What’s that? Haha…

Dream really thought it’d be easy to take out L’Manberg. They didn’t have the same skills or adequate equipment. So why was it actually a challenge? He knew fighting Wilbur wouldn’t necessarily be easy, but they were out playing everything they did. Tubbo even tried to portal trap them and it almost worked. 

Dream was thinking about where their fighting spirit came from and he knew it had to be Tommy. Tommy was always boosting the morale of the group, he was the one that gave them hope and the one that gave Tubbo more courage to act out on his risky ideas.

So, the group decided if they wanted to regain control they’d have to remove Tommy from the equation. Dream was down to simply kill him, but George convinced him not to.

“He’s a kid” George reminded. Dream sighed and knew he couldn’t sacrifice George’s respect for him yet.

“Fine, we’ll just… lock him away then,” Dream said. George nodded.

\---

It had been a late night of planning with Wilbur and Tommy was ready to return to Tubbo to tell him the plans for the morning.

Tommy didn’t make it back to Tubbo, he felt a hand go over his mouth and a blunt feeling to his head before he was knocked unconscious.

\---

The morning that followed Tubbo didn’t find it odd that Tommy wasn’t next to him when he woke up, Tommy often got up earlier than Tubbo to ask Wilbur about a few things Tubbo may have asked about the previous night. What had worried Tubbo was that Tommy didn’t wake up Tubbo that night to get those questions to report to Wilbur the next morning.

So, When Tubbo woke up he found Wilbur and asked him where Tommy was.

“I don’t know, I sent him out last night and I just assumed he made it to you” 

“And you haven’t seen him this morning?” Tubbo asked. Wilbur shook his head.

“He didn’t wake me up last night to tell me about the plans, if he’s not in L’Manberg there’s only one other possibility” Tubbo and Wilbur shared a grim look.

They held a meeting with Dream.

“Where’s Tommy?” Tubbo asked.

“Why would I know that?” Dream asked.

“Because you’re the only person who’d be cruel enough to kidnap someone” Tubbo stated. Dream hummed.

“I don’t think I’m gonna tell you. He’s at my mercy so if you try anything right now he’ll just die” Dream said. “The execution of this plan was flawless really, but I’ll cut you a deal since you’re so eager, if you can find him in the next five hours, you’re free to go but if you don’t then he stays there until L’Manberg gives in” Dream smirked at the horror written on Tubbo and Wilbur’s faces. They were escorted out and once they recovered from the initial shock Tubbo turned to Eret.

“I need a map of the SMP” Eret nodded and went to grab it.

“Tubbo, do you really think you can find him?” Wilbur asked.

“I’ll be honest, I can’t read too well but if there’s one thing I know it’s Dream. He made a crucial mistake” Tubbo said.

“Dream? He made a mistake?” Fundy questioned.

“Between Tommy and I, the mistake was only taking one of us,” Tubbo explained. The brunette looked through the map and seemed to be thinking. He stayed positioned at the map for three hours without a single break. Wilbur was just about to tell Tubbo it was hopeless but Tubbo stormed past the leader of L’Manberg and didn’t give a sign as to where he was going.

“Tubbo?” Wilbur asked.

“No time. I need to save the dumbass blonde” Tubbo stated. Wilbur was baffled as Tubbo left.

Tubbo arrived at the trial grounds that Sapnap had supposedly made before Tubbo arrived.

“Where is he?” Tubbo asked. George stood guard and sighed as he looked at the clock he was holding.

“I’m not surprised you figured it out” George commended but Tubbo didn’t appreciate the chatter. George shrugged and tore open a wall. George backed away so Tubbo knew he wouldn’t try anything.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked. Tommy was breathing heavily as his arms were pressed against the walls as if he were trying to hold them back. “Tommy! Hey, you’re okay” Tubbo said he touched Tommy’s shoulder and the blonde hugged Tubbo tightly. Tubbo was gentle as he guided Tommy out of the small room. The blonde was shaking. Tubbo shot a glare toward George who turned away immediately. Tubbo brought Tommy all the way back to L’Manberg.

Upon seeing the two, Wilbur brought them both into a hug.

“You’re okay, you’re both okay” he sounded relieved and Tommy managed to hug him back while still holding onto Tubbo’s hand. “What happened?” Wilbur asked.

“They kidnapped me last night, said they needed to shake L’Manberg morale or some shit and- and they boxed m- me into th- that room and- and I just…” Tommy broke down. He turned to hide his face in Tubbo’s shoulder. The short of the two hugged the blonde close.

“It’s okay, Tommy. You’re safe” Wilbur promised.

“Thank you” Tommy muttered.

Tubbo had Wilbur, Eret, and Fundy stick by Tommy while Tubbo went to confront Dream. Eret warned Tubbo that Dream was probably expecting it but Tubbo didn’t care.

\---

Tubbo arrived at the base of Punz’s tower where the green man stood.

“Why did you do that to him?” Tubbo asked.

“I needed to shake your confidence, though I’m surprised you found him, what gave it away?” Dream asked.

“You said it was executed perfectly, the only thing that leads to an execution is a trial” Tubbo explained. Dream hummed.

“Well, it was fun while the game lasted at least. Tommy should be out of commission for some time which makes it all worth it in the end” Dream stated. Tubbo cursed under his breath. “We both know it’s game over” Dream stated. Tubbo frowned.

“No… not yet,” Tubbo stated.

“What do you mean, ‘not yet’?” Dream asked.

“There’s a mistake,” Tubbo said.

“Really? What mistake is there?” Dream questioned.

“People always forget I’m smarter than I look” Tubbo placed a redstone torch into the ground and there was the faint hiss of TNT igniting. Dream was caught off guard as Tubbo looked at the decently sized crater.

Dream Blew Up

Tubbo returned to L’Manberg. Dream would respawn, but he’d know that if he ever thought about hurting those Tubbo cared about he’d have hell to pay.


	59. Rising Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is trapped in his home as a fire starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @😻shlaggman on ao3
> 
> ** Awesamdad supremacy

Tubbo hadn’t been doing much as of recently. He was mostly just trying to relax with everything that had happened; he needed the time to relax.

The farm in the basement was coming along nicely and Tubbo was excited about how it would look. He felt productive and he was making really good progress. When it was done he wanted to show Tommy, as much as the blonde wouldn’t say, Tubbo knew he’d still be happy that they could afford to do little projects like this.

Tubbo was so caught up in his work that the tipped over lantern didn’t catch his eyes.

Tubbo was only alarmed an hour later when he could smell some smoke. He was worried about a forest fire, despite him living in the middle of a snowy forest he didn't want to chance it.

The forest was not what was on fire, unfortunately, it was Tubbo’s house. The fire looked to have gotten into Tubbo’s storage and spread up the ladder. Tubbo breathed out shakily unsure of how to go about handling the situation.

Tubbo was too far down so his voice wouldn’t carry and getting up wasn’t an option. Tubbo was at a loss for what to do, he screamed for help anyways.

\---

Tommy was talking to Sam, or rather Sam Nook as Sam had some more materials that Tommy needed to gather. This time around it was an outrageous amount of stone bricks.

“I’m sure you could ask Tubbo for help,” Sam said. Tommy sighed knowing Sam was right, Tubbo liked building with stone bricks so it would make sense that he had some or knew the best way to get them.

“But Sam, you know I always get distracted when I talk to Tubbo” Sam chuckled. It was true, whenever Tommy and Tubbo got together it was challenging to get them to focus on one task.

“I’ll go with then, don’t worry” Tommy smiled and then began to cross the bridge from the mainland to Snowchester, but as the two got closer they realized there was something wrong. Rising clouds of black smoke plagued the sky and they picked up their pace.

Upon emerging from the tunnel, the two were met with Tubbo’s house being on fire.

“What the fuck…” Tommy muttered. “He- surely he’s not in there, right Sam?” Tommy asked. Sam looked to Tommy and Tommy already knew the answer.

“Tubbo!?” Tommy called. He couldn’t hear anything over the raging fire. Tommy stood in shock for quite a bit. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We have to put the fire out. It’ll be okay, Tommy” Sam said. Tommy could only nod. Panic was rising in his chest, Tubbo, his best friend was in there somewhere. He was trapped and scared and Tommy was afraid that he might die in the fire.

\---

Tubbo was trying to keep his breathing level, keep it stable. Unfortunately, his panic had other ideas. He couldn’t focus on anything. The smoke was flooding into the room. The fire was catching alight on the trapdoor borders for the garden and Tubbo was completely frozen in place. He couldn’t move. He was scared.

Tubbo was finding it was becoming challenging to breathe. It had been a challenge before but after an hour of stilling terror and rising panic Tubbo was discovering that he wasn’t so much as breathing and more so choking.

He tried to call out again, but he couldn’t get the words out. He coughed violently black smoke was all he could see. He could hear the support beams upstairs creaking and soon collapsing altogether. Tubbo soon lost any hope that someone would come. His only regret was being unable to say goodbye to Tommy.

\---

Tommy used his axe to break in the doors and clear the support beam as best as he could. The fire hadn’t spread outside yet which was good. Tommy brought the collar of his shirt over his mouth. Sam was dealing with the fire. He had several water buckets he was using to douse the flames. Tommy made it to where Tubbo’s ladder was supposed to be, however it was long since burned away.

Tommy called out for Tubbo and the lack of response had him worried. Tommy began to realize he could get down there and Tubbo might already be dead. He could have died already and Tommy wouldn’t have known. Tommy shook the thoughts from his head. He had to hold faith, Tubbo was strong. He’d be alright… surely he’d be fine.

Tommy climbed down the singed trapdoors that were lined down to hold the ladders. Tommy couldn’t believe how much smoke there was. It began to burn his eyes. Tommy scanned the large room, from the look of it, Tubbo had been constructing a garden. Tubbo was passed out against the wall on Tommy’s right.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called. He checked his friend for any sign of life and he had a pulse. Tubbo had a fucking pulse, thank god. “Sam!” Tommy shouted.

“Did you find him!?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah! We need to hurry!” Tommy said. Sam seemed to get the message. He climbed down as well, he picked up Tubbo and climbed back up with Tommy following.

Tubbo’s house was past the point of no return and while Tommy felt bad he couldn’t save it he was more worried about Tubbo.

“We can take him back to your place, he’ll be safe there,” Sam said. Tommy nodded. His best friend would have died if Tommy and Sam didn’t show up in time. How much longer would it have taken for it to be too late? An hour? Half an hour? Fifteen minutes?

Tommy knew he shouldn’t think that way, but he couldn’t get it off his mind.

Tubbo didn’t wake up until the middle of the night. He seemed drowsy and of course, Tommy hadn’t gone to sleep. Sam was staying in case Tubbo needed anything.

“Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice was tired and weak.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Tommy asked. His voice was rarely ever careful but he didn’t want to startle Tubo.

“Tired…” Tubbo muttered.

“Sam said you would… do you know what happened?” Tommy questioned. Tubbo shook his head slowly. Tommy hummed.

“Get some sleep, Tubs,” Tommy said. Tubbo shifted a bit before he held out an arm. Tommy rolled his eyes playfully as he lied down beside his best friend and hugged him close.

\---

In the morning Sam walked in to see the two cuddling and he couldn’t keep a smile from forming on his face.

Sam made sure to keep an eye on Tubbo and make sure he was getting the proper rest. Sam had Tubbo drink a lot of water to clear his system of the smoke and Tommy was always ready to help Tubbo in any way he could despite Tubbo insisting he felt alright.

\---

It was two weeks after the incident that Tubbo actually seemed to be doing better. Sam and Tommy reluctantly let Tubbo leave and get to work fixing up his house.

Tubbo liked the cooler air of the snow biome. He looked at the ruins of his house and sighed. It would take a while but eventually, he’d get it sorted.

He salvaged what he could from the ruins. Tubbo knew he’d have to replace all the dirt since ash was now mixed in with it all. He didn’t let his frustrations get to him too much, this wasn’t the first time his house had been burned, the only difference this time was that Tubbo was inside when it burned.

Tubbo worked for a few hours and as he did he realized he wasn’t as good at breathing as he used to be. That was a weird thing to think considering he always figured he was pretty good at breathing.

Tubbo decided to take a break and see Tommy. He didn’t know if the blonde would necessarily want to know about this or if it was even important to bring up but he should at least let someone know about it.

Tubbo walked all the way to Tommy’s place and the tight feeling in his chest didn’t seem to go away. In fact, it only got worse.

By the time Tubbo made it there he saw Tommy talking with Jack Manifold. Tommy spared a glance in Tubbo’s direction and soon did a double-take walking away from Jack who was mid-conversation.

“Tubbo? You feeling alright man?” Tommy asked. Tubbo felt like he could pass out, his head was spinning. “Hey, talk to me, Tubs” Tommy instructed.

“F- Feels like I- I can’t br- breathe” Tubbo gasped out and Tommy was quick to get him inside and make him sit down.

“Okay, Tubbo, don’t panic. I’m right here” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded as he tried to relax. “Copy my breathing, okay?” Tommy made sure Tubbo was focusing. As dazed as the blonde looked he was keeping up pretty well. Tommy had Tubbo breathe with him about ten times before Tubbo completely relaxed, looking more tired than anything.

Tommy went and informed Sam of the latest development.

“It’s probably some side-effects. There’s no telling how long it might last, so I suggest we keep a closer eye on him” Sam said. Tommy nodded.

“He’ll get through this though, right?” Tommy asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

“Of course he will, especially if you’re the one making sure he takes care of himself” Sam reminded. Tommy chuckled.

“Yeah. Thanks, Sam” Tommy hesitated but he hugged Sam and Sam returned it.

“You two are gonna be okay” Sam promised.

Tommy hoped that was true.


	60. Among The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo weren't meant to be separated so brutally, but they were all because of one vote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Among Us AU
> 
> ** Requested by @MarshmallowSoda on ao3
> 
> ** Skeld map since I know it best
> 
> ** Cremembers: Tommy(red), Tubbo(green), Phil(lime), Ranboo(black), Niki(Purple), Fundy(orange), Schlatt(white), Charlie(Cyan)
> 
> ** Impostors: Wilbur(yellow) and Technoblade(pink)

It had been a week since the space mission started, but don’t ask Tommy for details because he doesn’t fucking know.

He was here with his friends and family on this huge ass spaceship with a number of daily tasks. Every day Tommy got up and reluctantly went around doing his tasks before meeting up with Tubbo and either helping him with his tasks or just chatting and goofing around.

Everything was going fine until a week in, Tommy noticed there was a tense atmosphere and he also noticed how the mood seemed to lighten whenever Tubbo began talking.

Tubbo was perceptive except when he didn’t want to be. If he knew something was amiss he’d put forth the effort to figure it out, but among this ship were their friends and family so of course there’s the feeling of safety that comes with the feeling of danger.

Tommy hadn’t really been paying too much attention, he just went around and crossed his tasks out once they were complete. Tommy was making his way over to the admin table that displayed everyone’s locations when he heard a shout. Tubbo walked out of admin and the two locked eyes.

“What was that?” Tommy asked.

“Sounded like Ranboo,” Tubbo said.

Tommy knew he’d get made fun of for it later, but he still latched onto Tubbo’s hand.

“Stay close to me, Tubbo,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

The two stumbled upon the body of their dear friend Ranboo. They were both in a state of shock. He’d been stabbed three times in the chest. They both stepped away and they were eager to find anyone who could help them with the situation.

They found Wilbur first.

“Wilbur!” Tommy called. Wilbur, upon seeing the two, had a very confused expression and it soon became concerned.

“Hey, what’s wrong why’re you two crying?” Wilbur asked.

“Ran- Ranboo’s dead…” Tubbo said. Wilbur’s eyes widened.

“What?” He asked. Tommy tugged on Wilbur’s sleeve and began to walk away still holding hands with Tubbo. Wilbur followed them to security where, sure enough, Ranboo was dead.

Wilbur summoned everyone to the cafeteria. Tommy watched as he controlled the direction of the meeting. It wasn’t as though he was asking for everyone’s input, of course maybe Tommy wasn’t seeing everything very clearly. He was still shocked that Ranboo was dead.

The meeting continued. Wilbur said there wasn’t enough info to go off of and Tubbo seemed much more nervous than before.

Tommy still had tasks to do and Tubbo had tasks in the opposite direction. Tommy couldn’t help but feel like everything was taking too long. He just wanted to finish things up.

Phil called a meeting next, someone else was dead.

“Where was this one?” Wilbur asked.

“Oxygen room. It was Charlie. The only people I had seen on the right side were Techno, Tubbo, Niki, and Fundy” Phil said.

“Fundy and I were together the entire time, we never entered oxygen,” Niki said.

“I noticed that in security. On the cameras both Niki and Fundy passed right by and went into Navigation. The only person I saw entering oxygen was Tubbo” Wilbur explained. Tommy glared at the tall brunette.

“Are you trying to fucking accuse Tubbo!?” Tommy asked.

“I’m simply saying he’s in a bad position,” Wilbur said.

“What about Ranboo? That couldn’t have been Tubbo” Tommy persisted.

“Then there’s obviously two killers,” Wilbur stated. Tommy continued to glare at Wilbur.

“I actually passed Technoblade before I headed down to shields,” Tubbo offered.

“I didn’t see that,” Wilbur stated. Tubbo stood stiffly working up the courage to keep speaking.

“Before Ranboo’s body was found I was on the Admin Table. Technoblade had said he was in the medbay, except there wasn’t anyone there. Technoblade lied” Tubbo said.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Schlatt asked.

“To be fair, I was still trying to get over the fact that Ranboo was dead,” Tubbo said.

“This is an awfully convenient story to bring up now,” Technoblade said. Tommy stood in front of Tubbo.

“Surely you don’t actually think Tubbo killed Charlie!?” Tommy asked. Tommy looked to everyone but from the look in their eyes, there was nothing Tubbo could say, nor anything Tommy could say, to convince them it wasn’t Tubbo.

“Let’s cast the votes,” Phil said.

Tommy and Tubbo voted for Technoblade, but they were outvoted two to six.

“No… no don’t do this!” Tommy stood in front of Tubbo protectively.

“Tommy, we don’t want to but we can’t overlook this” Phil said.

“I’m not letting you anywhere fucking near him! You all have no problem getting rid of him but what about what he said about Technoblade?!” Tommy asked.

“The story came up the moment he was getting accused, isn’t that suspicious at all?” Techno asked.

“It wasn’t Tubbo! Tubbo isn’t a killer!” Tommy said. He turned around and hugged Tubbo close to him. “I know it wasn’t you” Tommy cried and Tubbo hugged him as well.

“I know it’s not me… but we can’t change their minds…” Tubbo buried his head into Tommy’s chest. Tommy could feel Phil and Wilbur trying to pry him away from the brunette as Schlatt and Fundy pulled on Tubbo’s arms. If Tommy was built a bit better maybe he could have held on longer. The moment they were separated Tommy felt his heart shatter. This was it.

“Tubbo!” Tommy tried to reach out and stop Schlatt and Fundy but Phil and Wilbur held him back. Niki and Techno watched the exchange as the two were pulled apart and one was placed into the airlock. “Stop it!” Tommy screamed, but it was all for nothing.

“I’m sorry, Tommy” Phil tried to be comforting but Tommy had to stand and watch as Tubbo was ejected into the field of stars, he faded into the void and Tommy collapsed. Tommy pushed everyone away from him.

Tommy forced himself to stand after everyone else had dispersed. Tommy walked to where Wilbur stood. They were alone at the top of the cafeteria looking at the passing stars.

“Wilbur…” Tommy said.

“Yeah?” Wilbur spoke softly.

“Just kill me already,” Tommy said.

“What?” Wilbur asked. Tommy just looked at Wilbur with a dead-serious expression.

“Please?” Tommy’s shoulders shook. “I can’t stand to think I have to live the rest of my life without Tubbo, please just fucking kill me” Tommy pleaded. Wilbur brought Tommy into a hug.

“I’m not killing you,” Wilbur said.

“No one would find my body…” Wilbur let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” Wilbur said.

“If you don’t kill me I’ll out both you and Technoblade” Tommy threatened. Wilbur, as much as he didn’t want to kill Tommy, couldn’t let that happen. He made it quick, a simple stab to Tommy’s chest, and the blonde died in seconds. A soft ‘thank you’ left his lips.

Of course, this really hadn’t gone unseen by Niki and Fundy. Before Wilbur could even think about fleeing Niki screamed and in moments everyone had gathered to the sight of Wilbur standing over Tommy’s body.

The vote was unanimous. Wilbur stood in front of everyone.

“I think you all deserve to know… Tubbo wasn’t a killer. Simply a scapegoat we used” Wilbur stated. That seemed to hurt everyone more than anything else. “Truly we’re all monsters here… the only truly innocent ones are dead, now aren’t they?” Wilbur giggled maniacally and Schlatt pushed him into the airlock and slammed the eject button before Wilbur could say more.

They doomed two kids with a single vote.


	61. The Sound Of The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes blind in exile after Dream blows up Logstedshire. Tubbo's internal conflict sends him in the blonde's direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Blind Tommy AU
> 
> ** Next two chapters are requests I just started this chapter yesterday and needed to finish it

“Dream, please! I’m really sorry!” Tommy pleaded. Tommy couldn’t gauge his expression from behind the mask. Dream placed the TNT and Tommy acted fast as he grabbed the few pictures of Tubbo had had and held them close. The TNT blew up before Tommy had time to get further back and he felt a burning and stinging feeling in his eyes.

“Maybe you’ll learn your lesson when you have to start over completely. You lied to me, Tommy. That’s unforgivable” Dream stated. Tommy could hear Dream breaking the portal but Tommy couldn’t see and that raised even more panic in Tommy’s chest.

Dream left Tommy unable to see his surroundings in the ruined Logstedshire.

Tommy felt his way out of the crater. He could only hear the still silence. He could smell the gunpowder. He could feel the burning in his eyes. Tommy called out for anyone to help him but it was useless. Tommy stumbled back into what he believed to be a tree. He sank to the ground. He was cold, alone, and vulnerable and all it would take was a single skeleton to end Tommy right then and there.

“I want to go home…” Tommy muttered. He cried himself to sleep drifting deeper into the eternal void.

\---

Tubbo wasn’t totally with the effort to execute Technoblade. Tubbo didn’t really have a reason to hate the man, sure he blew up L’Manberg so had Wilbur… Quackity seemed so adamant that they were in the right but Tubbo wasn’t so sure anymore…

“Ranboo” Tubbo whispered.

“Huh?” Ranboo asked.

“What do you think about this? I- I don’t think this is right” Tubbo often looked to Ranboo for answers to big dilemmas because Ranboo never took advantage of Tubbo’s confusion.

“I don’t think so either… I don’t know about the situation too well but… execution without trial sounds a lot like what happened to you” Ranboo said.

Was that why it hadn’t sat well with Tubbo? Because it was just too familiar?

“Big Q,” Tubbo said.

“Huh?” Quackity asked.

“I don’t think we should do this,” Tubbo stated.

“What? Why not?” Tubbo took off the bloody apron he wore.

“It’s not right”

“What wasn’t right was for Technoblade to blow up our home!” Fundy countered.

“Wilbur did too… the only difference is he died in that fight. Execution without trial is…” Tubbo trailed off.

“It’s what he deserves, Tubbo” Tubbo flinched. “If someone gets executed without trial there’s a good reason for it…” Quackity said.

“Why didn’t I get a trial?” Tubbo questioned. Quackity blinked and soon realized what he’d said and seemed to be trying to find the words to take it back.

“That- that was a different situation altogether,” Quackity said.

“You know the plan was for Wilbur to blow up L’Manberg then as well,” Tubbo stated. “I can’t go through with this… besides there- there’s something I need to do” Whenever Tubbo thought too much about the festival he always thought of Tommy and now more than ever, Tubbo wanted to see his friend.

Tubbo missed Tommy, he missed him the moment he couldn’t see him as Dream took him away. He needed to apologize for everything. He needed Tommy to know that he was still there for him, even if he’d made a mistake.

Tubbo went with his gut. He had been to Logstedshire once before and if he was right then it should have been just South of Techno’s place.

Once Tubbo could see the familiar plains biome he broke out into a sprint. He should have visited Tommy so many times before this, checked up on him, and made sure he was safe and doing alright but it was too late now.

Tubbo looked upon the wreckage of Logstedshire, it definitely had fewer craters the last time he’d been here.

“Tommy!?” Tubbo called. He looked over the features of the land A hint of red caught his eyes and he did a double-take. “Tommy!” Tubbo called again. The figure moved but Tommy’s eyes never seemed to focus on Tubbo’s approaching form. Tubbo stopped right in front of the blonde and saw the burns that stretched across Tommy’s glassed over blue eyes. “Tommy?” Tubbo asked.

“Tubbo?”

“Hey… what- what happened to you?” Tubbo reached out carefully and touched the side of Tommy’s face. Tommy moved into Tubbo’s touch.

“Dream… he blew up Logstedshire” Tubbo moved slowly. He didn’t want to startle Tommy. He pulled the blonde into a hug and Tommy broke down and began to cry.

“It’s okay… I’m here… can you see anything?” Tubbo asked. The brunette felt Tommy shake his head ‘no’. Tubbo nodded and let Tommy cry for a bit longer.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Tubbo said.

“I can’t… Dream won’t let me” Tommy said. Tubbo shook his head.

“Dream’s not president,” Tubbo said. As confused as he was about running a nation, there was one thing he understood, he wouldn’t let people hurt his friends.

Tubbo stood and carefully lead Tommy closer to the ocean. He crafted a new boat since the Nether Portal was busted. He smiled at how Tommy kept his arms wrapped around Tubbo’s waist. He never thought Tommy would be so relaxed with Tubbo after what he’d done to the blonde. He didn’t bring it up, for the time being, he just got Tommy back to L’Manberg without anyone noticing.

Tubbo decided to take Tommy to Ranboo’s place. The various pets residing in his house may help calm Tommy to an extent.

“This is… Ranboo’s house” Tommy muttered. Tubbo smiled.

“Yeah” he confirmed. Tommy also gave a small smile. Tubbo guided Tommy so he could take a seat. “You’re okay with Ranboo, right?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded.

“He visited me a lot,” Tommy stated. Tubbo hummed. He felt awful about the way he’d just left Tommy in exile, but now wasn’t the time to bring it up. “Thank you for- for getting me here,” Tommy said.

“If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have been in that situation, to begin with” Or maybe it was the time to bring it up…

Tommy put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“That’s not on you. You wouldn’t have known what would happen” Tommy said. Tubbo was cautious when he placed a hand on Tommy’s opposite shoulder and Tommy nodded and pulled Tubbo into a hug.

“It’ll be okay,” Tubbo promised. “I’m not gonna let anyone take you away” Tommy hugged Tubbo a bit closer. Ranboo walked into his house muttering something about his notebook when he spotted the two.

“Um… hey,” Ranboo said.

“Hi Ranboo… um, it’s a bit of a long story,” Tubbo said. Ranboo nodded.

“Clearly, um, is Tommy okay?” Ranboo questioned.

“I’m fucking blind and shit, like GeorgeNotFound but worse,” Tommy said. Ranboo and Tubbo both couldn’t help the giggles.

“What happened?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo glanced at Tommy for a second before covering his ears.

“It was Dream” Tubbo whispered. Ranboo’s eyes widened and he nodded. Tubbo uncovered Tommy’s ears.

“Well, I don’t know how long he could stay here,” Ranboo said.

“I can handle that part,” Tubbo said. Tommy took Tubbo’s hand before the young president could leave.

“Be safe,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded, as caring as the words were they were still cursed. Tubbo told Tommy to ‘be safe’ before he dueled Dream, Tommy told Tubbo to ‘be safe’ just before he was executed. Tubbo could only hope the third time’s the charm.

Tubbo approached Dream as he stood idly in L’Manberg.

“Oh, Tubbo, hello,” Dream said. A fake kindness wrapping his words.

“Dream, I’d like to discuss Tommy’s exile,” Tubbo said. He wasn’t going to let Dream hurt Tommy anymore.

“What of it?” Dream asked.

“He’s been out there for a month. I think he’s learned a lesson and he should be able to come back” Tubbo stood taller than he ever has before.

“Why? It’s not like he’s out there alone, people can-”

“About the visitation, Ranboo mentioned how the portal was busted,” Tubbo stated.

“Well… if Tommy broke the portal that’s on him” Dream said.

“Tommy wouldn’t do that. Obviously, there’s someone who’s trying to sabotage him, manipulate him. I’ve been asking around, people who have visited him like Niki, Jack, Quackity, Puffy, Sapnap… They’ve all said he’s only been looking worse. We’re bringing him back here” Tubbo displayed his argument and if Dream declined here he would be betraying the trust Dream had spent so long trying to get from Tubbo. The trust was already gone, but Dream didn’t know that.

“Fine, I’ll-”

“I’d like to be the one to bring him back,” Tubbo interrupted. “I’ll bring Ranboo with me as well” Tubbo’s tone was dangerous. Dream looked at Tubbo through his mask and simply nodded.

“Fine” Tubbo nodded. He turned and walked back to Ranboo’s place.

“How’d it go?” Ranboo asked.

“I backed him into a corner. He’s no longer enforcing exile. Tommy’s a full-fledged citizen… and my vice president” Tommy smiled. His blindness was something he’d have to get used to.

\---

Weeks had passed and Quackity seemed to calm down significantly from whatever power trip he had been on. Tommy tended to stick closest to Tubbo but he had gotten good at traveling on his own if he needed to. Tommy was often startled by loud noises and flinched whenever someone moved too quickly. Tubbo made sure to speak softly and move cautiously and Tommy always smiled when he did.

Some people believed exile had made Tommy milder, but in truth, it had just made him too afraid to act out. When it was just him and Tubbo he was loud and spontaneous and Tubbo always laughed along with him.

Sam and Puffy were often around in order to keep watch for anyone suspicious or Dream. They took a protective role over the two and they were better guardians than their actual parents had been.

“Tubbo,” Tommy said one day as they sat on their bench.

“Hm?”

“I love you,” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled and squeezed Tommy’s hand.

“I love you too, Toms,” Tubbo replied. Tommy reached and carefully ran a hand through the brunette’s hair and carefully traced the burn scars on Tubbo’s face. It was something Tommy had begun to do in order to find some familiarity. Tubbo chuckled and hugged Tommy.

“We’ll be okay, right?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, we’ll be just fine” Tubbo assured.


	62. Snow On The Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo was minding his own business when he receives a surprise visit from a certain anarchy duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSchannel on ao3
> 
> ** Can we all take a moment and imagine that Tommy and Tubbo have been through so much that they just have a sixth sense for when the other is in trouble?
> 
> ** I recently just saw Tommy’s reaction to the ‘I guess you are my little pogchamp’ video and honestly? Me too, Tommy.

It had been fairly peaceful in Snowchester. Tubbo and Jack had just launched the nukes the other day and it was all good. Tommy was building his hotel with Sam and sometimes came by to ask for some help or just to check and see how Tubbo was doing. They were alive and it was all good.

So, it was just a regular afternoon for Tubbo when a surprise visit from Technoblade and Philza Minecraft startled the boy.

“Tubbo” Tubbo spun around an instant feeling of fear crashing into his chest as his eyes met the endpoint of a sword. Tubbo’s breath hitched in his throat, he followed down the blade to see Technoblade and Philza.

“What- what are you doing here?” Tubbo asked. His adoptive father and a man he once saw as an older brother to him held glares toward the brunette.

“How many times do we gotta blow stuff up before you all get it through your heads that the one thing I’m against is government?” Technoblade asked.

“This- this isn’t a government! I- I made Snowchester so people could get away” Tubbo explained.

“A founder is just another example of a leader. You’re experimenting with nuclear weaponry too” Phil said. Tubbo took a step back from the pair. This was something he had wanted to avoid.

“I- I don’t- I just want to be able to defend this place…” Tubbo stuttered. The expressions of the two didn’t falter. “Please I- I don’t want to see any more war…”

“You should have thought of that before you decided to found another nation” Technoblade argued.

\---

Tommy was in his home, he had just completed all of the daily tasks Sam Nook had for him so now he was taking a moment to relax. He liked working with Sam, it made him feel like he was really accomplishing something and he didn’t have to steal from other people. It made him feel like he could do things without upsetting others.

Tommy suddenly got a bad feeling in his chest. It was a feeling that was just a bit too familiar, he had only ever felt it when Tubbo was close to dying.

Tommy didn’t waste time thinking about it, he just ran to Snowchester.

Upon arriving on the snowy island Tommy could hear the familiar voices of Tubbo, Phil, and Technoblade. From the sound of it, Techno and Phil weren’t happy about Tubbo making a new nation. Tommy couldn’t turn around now, not only was his best friend in danger but the place he’d worked so hard on was as well and even though Tommy wasn’t closely affiliated with Snowchester he didn’t want all of Tubbo’s work to be for nothing.

“Hey!” Tommy called as he stepped down the hill and put himself between Techno and Phil.

“Tommy? What are you doing here?” Phil asked.

“I should ask you what you’re doing here. Why are you trying to hurt Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“This doesn’t have to concern you, Tommy, you’re not part of Snowchester” Technoblade stated.

“I’m not letting you hurt him,” Tommy said.

“Tommy, you’re my son, I don’t want to hurt you,” Phil said.

“Have you forgotten that Tubbo is your son too!? What makes him different from me?! Tubbo made this place to escape the violence, to have people live here peacefully alongside him. He didn’t build this place from the ground up to be in a position of power” Tommy looked between Technoblade and Phil.

“Tommy, if we let this place stand we’ll just watch history repeat itself” Technoblade reasoned. “Tubbo was president of L’Manberg and now he’s founded this place, I’ve told you once before that power corrupts” he added.

“The only one repeating history right now is you, Technoblade. Coming here to a place that doesn’t concern you and deciding to blow it up because of some bullshit ideology you have” Tommy was scared out of his mind facing the two but he didn’t show it.

“It justifies the means, Tommy” Technoblade stated.

“If you want to destroy this place, and kill Tubbo, then you have to kill me too” Tommy declared.

“Tommy-”

“It’s okay” Tommy looked to his brunette friend who looked at him with a worried expression. “They’re not going to hurt you” Tommy assured.

Techno and Phil both shared a look. Technoblade could sense the new hesitance in Phil. Tommy was his son and apparently so was Tubbo, but Phil didn’t hold Tubbo in the same regard that he held Tommy or Wilbur. Technoblade could also see the fear that was rooted deep in Tommy’s eyes. He was scared and yet he was willing to put his life on the line for the place Tubbo had built.

“Phil… you don’t have to stick around for this you know?” Technoblade offered. Phil stared at Tommy as if the blonde had betrayed him. Tommy just glared at Techno and Phil.

“Tommy, you of all people should understand why the government can’t stay,” Phil said. Tommy shook his head.

“This isn’t a government. It’s just a safe community where people can come to get away from the chaos of the SMP” Tommy argued.

“Tubbo,” Technoblade said. The brunette peered around his much taller friend. “Just send Tommy back. He’s an unnecessary casualty if he stays” Tubbo held his breath as he stared at the pig hybrid.

“Tommy…” Tubbo whispered softly.

“I’m not leaving,” Tommy said.

“Tommy, please-”

“No! I’m not letting you sacrifice your life for me! You almost did that when Dream threatened to kill you for the disc, and you almost died at the end of the fight… if- if Punz was a few seconds slower you would have died. I’m not letting you just be okay with dying for my sake!” Tommy said. “Which is why I’m not going anywhere. If Phil actually gives a shit about me… he won’t do this” Tommy looked Phil dead in the eye as he hugged Tubbo to his chest.

Tubbo could feel Tommy’s heartbeat. He was scared of what would happen next. Scared that if he was wrong, then they’d both die.

“Either we live, or we die together” Tommy stated. Tubbo didn’t want Tommy to die, but the blonde had made his choice. Tubbo would be lying if he said he wasn’t glad Tommy stood beside him the way he did.

“I can’t… Techno, I’m sorry but… we can’t hurt them” Phil said. Technoblade looked at Phil, his eyes were completely blank and he gave in.

“Fine then” Technoblade stated. Teachnoblade walked away first. Phil looked at the two boys he’d failed to raise.

“I’m sorry,” Phil said. Tommy’s expression stayed the same. Tommy and Tubbo didn’t relax until they were sure the pair had left the island completely. Tubbo released the breath he’d been holding.

“Are you hurt at all?” Tommy asked.

“No I- I’m okay,” Tubbo said. Tommy sighed in relief and continued to hug Tubbo. “How’d you know I was in trouble?” Tubbo asked.

“I’ll be completely honest with you; it was just a feeling,” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed.

“I’m glad you came…” Tubbo said.

“Me too”


	63. Tears In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes Tubbo to see the egg but this time the blonde is hearing voices he didn't hear the first time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @sincerelyokay on ao3
> 
> ** [before I wrote the chapter note] This one's gonna mess me up…

Tommy figured taking Tubbo to the egg would be fine. If anything bad were to happen to the smaller of the two, Tommy would be able to handle it. He didn’t have the threat of hearing the egg and getting corrupted or whatever.

So, Tommy got Tubbo into a hazmat suit from Church Prime and brought him to the egg. 

The trip wasn’t long but they stopped in the enchantment room when Tubbo spoke up.

“Tommy, if the egg gets to me… will you still be my friend?” Tubbo asked.

“Of course, Tubbo,” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled though he looked worried.

“Thanks… but uh… if it’s really bad I have a contingency plan” Tubbo stated.

“What does that mean?” Tommy questioned.

“Um… well it’s sorta difficult to explain” Tubbo chuckled awkwardly.

“Alright then…” Tommy took Tubbo’s hand and lead him into the egg room. 

It was pretty gross to look at, Tommy wasn’t a very big fan of the way it looked at all.

Tommy walked ahead and glanced to Tubbo who seemed to be cringing at the way the vines felt beneath his feet. It made Tommy chuckle. Tommy turned back to the egg. Tubbo stood beside him.

“This is the egg?” He asked. Tommy nodded. Tubbo hummed and pulled out a couple of fire charges from the nether.

“Tubbo no,” Tommy said.

“No?” Tubbo confirmed.

“No” Tommy didn’t think setting the egg ablaze would be a good call in the long run.

Tommy was about to say something but he heard a voice say his name.

“What was that?” Tommy muttered.

“What was what?” Tubbo questioned. “Tommy?”

The blonde took a step closer to the egg drawing the concern of his best friend, but the blonde had tuned him out.

The voice in his head was a garbled mess of different sounds but somehow it made perfect sense to Tommy, the egg was promising Tommy all he could ever want. It was tempting, to say the least.

Tommy barely processed Bad and Ant dropping down from the surface. They stayed quiet and Tubbo tried to pull Tommy away from the egg but Tommy didn’t move.

“Tommy, Tommy come on,” Tubbo said.

“Tommy, just listen to the egg,” Bad said. Tommy put a hand to the egg and Tubbo glanced between Bad and Tommy. “Tubbo, you should listen to the egg as well” Bad encouraged. Tubbo shook his head and he kept trying to tear Tommy’s attention from the egg.

“Tommy! Please!” Tubbo pleaded. He pulled on Tommy’s arm but the moment Tommy turned around Tubbo saw something was immediately wrong.

Tommy’s eyes were no longer the bright blue and instead became a bright crimson.

“Tommy…?” Tubbo muttered.

“Tommy, you know what to do,” Bad said. Tommy pulled out his sword and Tubbo backed away.

“Tommy, please listen to me,” Tubbo said. His distress was overwhelming him. Bad and Antfrost left, leaving the two together and there was no chance Tubbo could outrun Tommy. “Tommy-” Tubbo was cut off by feeling himself trip over a vine. Tommy was over him holding his sword to Tubbo’s throat and Tubbo was narrowly able to stop it by grabbing the blade with his left hand and Tommy’s wrist with his right.

He could feel the blade cutting his hand and he couldn’t suppress the cry of agony.

“Tommy! Please, this- this isn’t you” Tubbo was scared. He couldn’t decide if he was scared of Tommy or scared for him.

Tubbo felt tears leaving his eyes. He looked at his best friend. Tommy always came off as invincible and stubborn. He wasn’t the type to just get taken over so easily.

“Tommy…” Tubbo whispered. He felt the pressure of the blade ease just a little. Tubbo took his bleeding left hand and shakily brought it to Tommy’s face. “Tommy, it’s me, Tubbo. Your Tubbo, remember that?” Tubbo was able to calm his breathing and for a second there was some conflict in Tommy’s eyes. Tommy surprised Tubbo by adding much more force to the blade and Tubbo was barely able to stop the blonde from beheading him. The left side of his neck was cut.

Tubbo was sure he was going to die for a moment. He was losing a lot of blood now. He couldn’t let himself die, if Tommy knew he’d killed him it would crush him.

“Tommy, come on… we’ve been through so much. We’ve worked through so much. Please don’t let this be the end…” Tubbo breathed out. Tommy’s eyes were void of any emotion. He didn’t say a word and Tubbo knew he’d lost him. He lost his best friend to a fucking egg.

Tubbo was about to let go, have it be over with, at least that way he knew he’d go out by someone he trusted. But suddenly Tommy was lifted by arms. Tommy struggled against whoever it was, but he was soon disarmed and Tubbo could see Sam.

“Please don’t hurt him…” Tubbo muttered. Tubbo had a ringing in his ears that muffled all other sounds. His vision danced with white spots, his eyelids felt heavy and he was so tired…

Sleeping wouldn’t hurt him.

\---

Tommy awoke with a start. He was panting and he couldn’t remember much of what happened, but from the look of it, he was in Sam’s place. When did he get here?

Tommy stood up slowly, he felt funny…

“You’re awake” Tommy turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.

“Yeah… I- what happened?” Tommy asked.

“You and Tubbo went to see the egg and-” Sam paused. “Tommy you weren’t as neutral as you thought” Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“What do you think I mean?” Sam questioned. Tommy didn’t want to say.

“Did I… oh god… fuck! Is-” Tommy ran a hand through his hair.

“You attacked him. His hand was cut deep trying to stop your sword, you cut his throat real bad…” Sam explained. Tommy sat down again.

“Shit… fucking hell” Tommy was breathing pretty hard and Sam was quick to comfort the blonde.

“He’s alive though. I arrived in time with some holy water, I washed it out of you. Tubbo’s in the other room recovering” Sam said. Tommy choked out a sob and Sam hugged the blonde close.

“I almost killed him!” Tommy cried.

“It wasn’t your fault, Tommy, look at me,” Sam said. The blonde looked at the taller male. “The last thing Tubbo said was for me not to hurt you, he cares about you, Tommy. You care about him too. He’s not gonna blame you for this, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for this” Sam assured. Tommy nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel responsible.

Tubbo was in and out of consciousness for a week, the longest he remained conscious was a minute or maybe two. Tommy wasn’t ready to be seen just yet so he waited a while longer.

Tubbo finally woke up and didn’t seem drowsy after doing so. Sam saw this as a good sign. He left to get Tubbo some food and the brunette watched as his blonde best friend stepped into the room with a guilty expression on his face.

“Hey, Toms,” Tubbo said.

“Hey…” Tommy whispered. Tubbo tapped the chair that was beside Tubbo’s bed.

“Come here” Tommy was compliant and sat down beside Tubbo but didn’t meet the brunette’s eyes. Tubbo took Tommy’s hand and smiled at him. “How do you feel?” Tubbo asked.

“Fine but-”

“That’s good… I’m glad you’re alright”

“Tubbo, can we talk about what happened?” Tommy asked. Tubbo blinked and nodded. He didn’t exactly expect Tommy to seem so distraught. “I almost killed you,” Tommy said.

“I know. But it wasn’t you” Tubbo said.

“But-” 

“No buts, I refuse to have you blame yourself for this. You got taken over by a gross egg and it made you do things you didn’t want you to do. It may have looked like you, but the one who attacked me wasn’t you” Tubbo said. Tommy was stunned for a moment. Tears rolled down his face and Tubbo moved carefully and brought the blonde into a hug.

“I love you, Toms” Tommy buried his head into Tubbo’s shoulder. “Trust me when I say, this wasn’t your fault” Tubbo assured. Tommy just cried into Tubbo’s shoulder. He muttered small apologies but Tubbo just held his best friend close. Tubbo kept whispering soft reassurances and they told each other they loved one another all because they needed to. This was a new sort of threat neither of them was used to and they had to face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** [after I wrote the chapter note] This one messed me up…


	64. The Feeling That Comes When You're Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finds himself in a precarious situation and Tommy anxiously searches for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by an Anonymous User on ao3, @h-nk_head on ao3, and @HannahHalp on ao3
> 
> ** This is gonna hurt me to write…
> 
> ** Ant speaking morse code lmao
> 
> ** Ant says "The egg calls for him" just in case anyone can't read morse code
> 
> ** ^^^ I say that as if I didn't pull up an online translator to get that shit

Tubbo was in the middle of fixing up the first house he’d made on the SMP. He realized he didn’t have a very efficient axe, but luckily Antfrost was walking by and Tubbo didn’t think twice about asking the cat hybrid to borrow his axe.

“Hey, Ant!” Tubbo called. Tubbo met Ant’s pink eyes and sorta recalled that Tommy said he probably shouldn’t talk to Ant, but it’d be fine. “Do you mind if I borrow your axe?” Tubbo asked.

“Um…” Ant thought for a second and Tubbo just waited patiently. “I actually don’t have it on me right now, would you come with me to get it?” Ant asked. Tubbo shrugged and nodded. He doubted Ant would kill him.

Tubbo followed Ant but Tubbo hesitated outside of the large egg structure Bad and Ant had built.

“What are you waiting for?” Ant asked. Tubbo chuckled nervously now more afraid that Antfront would kill him. “Help me look for it,” Ant said. There were a few chests that Tubbo hesitantly sorted through.

“Hey, Ant-” Tubbo looked to the entrance to see Bad. “Oh. Tubbo, what are you doing here?” 

“Ant needed help looking for his axe,” Tubbo said. He suddenly felt much more nervous now that Bad and Ant were both around.

“- .... . / . --. --. / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. ... / ..-. --- .-. / .... .. --” Tubbo looked at Ant absolutely terrified, having no idea what he had just said.

“Tubbo, could you come here for a second?” Bad requested. Tubbo was hesitant but he approached Bad.

“How do you feel about the egg?” Bad asked. He placed a firm grip on Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo could feel panic rising and he knew he had to get out of the situation but he couldn’t think of a decent lie that wouldn’t sound absolutely pathetic coming from him.

“I- I uh... don’t know” Tubbo managed. Bad gave a crooked grin.

“Well then, let’s find out,” Bad said. Tubbo heard the sound of a piston shifting positions and then Bad shoved Tubbo just a bit. There was no floor behind Tubbo and he fell down a hole.

Tubbo was a little dazed at first, the hole hadn’t been too deep, he was relatively okay, but the issue was that he was in the egg room. He could hear what the egg was saying and tried to block it out by covering his ears but it was no good.

“Bad! Ant!” Tubbo called, however, there was no longer any sign the two were still up top. “Please let me out!” Tubbo tried. He was completely surrounded by obsidian and there was no chance Tubbo could break it with his bare hands, that didn’t mean Tubbo didn’t still try.

Tubbo had nothing to listen to other than the words the egg spoke and they were horrible, terrible things. Tubbo was sobbing despite only being in the box for an hour. His hands were sore and bleeding from trying to break out of the obsidian.

“Can anyone hear me!?” Tubbo screamed. His voice hurt. He choked out a few sobs as he tried to think of happier things. He tried to think about Tommy, Tommy always made him feel better but the harder he tried the more the egg just blocked it out and Tubbo just cried harder.

Tubbo didn’t have a sense of time but he couldn’t sleep. Even his pure exhaustion couldn’t tune out the sound of the egg. His voice had given out from screaming for help, he was tired from crying and dehydrated as well. His hands were still bleeding badly but there was no telling how long he’d been in the box. He had a feeling it had been at least two days. Tubbo’s body wouldn’t allow him to try much anymore. He still made futile efforts to break down the obsidian. He couldn’t cry anymore, he couldn’t talk anymore. He couldn’t care anymore.

\---

Tommy had seen Tubbo heading off to fix up his old house hours ago, the alarming part was Tommy hadn’t seen Tubbo come back. Tommy had just been helping Sam fix up a thing or two around the building site.

“I’m gonna go check on Tubbo, I’ll be right back,” Tommy said. Sam nodded. Tommy ran over to Tubbo’s old place but there was no sign of the brunette. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. If Tubbo had finished there’d be no way that he wouldn’t come by and check-in with Tommy, right?

Tommy decided to go check on Snowchester, maybe there was just something urgent Tubbo had to get to, yeah. That was probably it.

Tommy got to Snowchester but there was no immediate sign of the brunette.

“Tubbo?!” Tommy called. “Tubbo!?” Tommy heard various curses as Charlie stumbled out from his hole in the ground.

“What the fuck are you yelling about?” Charlie asked.

“Sorry, I was just looking for Tubbo,” Charlie shrugged.

“Last I saw him he said he was gonna go fix up his old house,” Charlie said. Tommy nodded. “Look man, Tubbo’s fine, stop being so clingy” Charlie teased.

“I’m not fucking clingy!” Tommy retorted.

“Yeah? Why were you looking for him then?” Charlie asked.

“I just needed to borrow some stuff from him,” Tommy lied. He left Snow Chester. He wasn’t the clingy one. Tubbo was fine, he probably went to visit Ranboo about one of his pickaxes or something.

Tommy continued working with Sam, falling asleep was hard. He had a shit feeling in his gut from not seeing Tubbo the rest of the day.

The next morning Tommy spent about two hours looking around for Tubbo. He didn’t know where the boy might be.

“Tubbo!?” Tommy called his name periodically hoping for some sort of response but none ever came from it.

Tommy walked back to the building site.

“Sam, you haven’t seen Tubbo have you?” Tommy asked.

“No, I haven’t, why?” Tommy bit his lip.

“I haven’t seen him since yesterday afternoon. I’ve looked all over for him but he isn’t anywhere” Sam seemed to grow concerned about Tubbo as well. Sam had promised to protect the two after all.

“I’ll keep an eye out for him, I’ll tell Puffy and Eret to look for him as well” Tommy nodded.

Tommy tried to continue as if nothing had changed but Sam noticed that Tommy was looking down the Prime Path much more often trying to catch any sign of Tubbo.

By the time morning of the third day rolled around Tommy still hadn’t heard anything. Sam got Eret and Puffy to the building site.

“He couldn’t have gone into the prison without me” Sam stated. Eret nodded.

“There’s no way he just got lost either, Ghostbur would have stumbled upon him” Eret stated.

“I’ve asked a bunch of others but everyone said they hadn’t seen him,” Puffy said. Tommy could feel an anxious feeling creeping up his spine as he reached a conclusion he had tried to block out.

“Fuck...” Tommy stormed off without a word. Sam, Eret, and Puffy all shared a look.

“Uh, stay here. I’ll follow him” Sam said. Eret nodded and she looked at Puffy. Puffy shrugged and they began to talk about whatever came to mind while they waited.

“Shit... shit, fucking hell why did I just ignore this!?” Tommy was yelling at himself and Sam was more than a little concerned. Tommy held the netherite pickaxe Dream once owned in his hand and he walked in the direction of the enchantment room.

“Tommy hold on, what are you doing!?” Sam asked.

“If Tubbo isn’t anywhere else there’s only one place he could be and of course I didn’t check because I didn’t want to think the worst had happened” Tommy hopped down to the enchantment room and through the narrow corridor that leads to the egg. 

Sam followed quickly. He hadn’t even thought about the egg, probably because he didn’t want to.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called. There was no response but Tommy didn’t falter. He picked up his pace climbing up the side of the egg and inside the obsidian box at the top was Tubbo. His hands bleeding and bruised, he was covering his ears. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in a couple of days. He was muttering words that Sam couldn’t understand.

Tommy looked at his best friend and didn’t waste time breaking the obsidian around him. Tommy crouched down to carefully touch Tubbo’s head.

“Tubbo,” Tommy said softly. Tubbo didn’t react. Tommy could feel tears pricking his eyes as he could hear what Tubbo was saying.

“Make it stop... it’s not true... let me out... I wanna go home...” Tommy handed his pickaxe to Sam and hugged his friend close as he picked Tubbo up. Tommy took Tubbo out of the room containing the egg and then made their way to Tommy’s place. 

On the way, Tubbo had fallen asleep and Tommy looked at his friend feeling his own tears begin to fall.

“Why didn’t I find him sooner?” Tommy muttered.

“There’s no way you could’ve known,” Sam said.

“He’s my best friend... I should have known something was wrong...” Tommy cried out his frustrations with himself. Sam made sure Tubbo stayed hydrated. The moment Tubbo woke up Sam encouraged him to eat no matter how dazed Tubbo was.

When Tubbo awoke and was completely conscious, three days had passed.

“Tubbo?” Sam asked.

“Hey... Sam... why am I in Tommy’s house?” Tubbo asked. His voice was soft, it was probably worn out.

“Tubbo, do you remember what happened?” Tubbo seemed to take a moment to think and then looked like he might be sick but he took a deep breath and let out a shaky one.

“I- I do,” Tubbo said.

“Tommy found you. He got you out and we brought you here, it’s been three days this is the most conscious you’ve been” Tubbo took a few more deep breaths.

“Where is Tommy?” Tubbo questioned.

“In the other room, he’s been beating himself up over it” Sam explained. Tubbo nodded.

“Can I get you something? Food or water?” Sam asked.

“I am kinda hungry,” Tubbo said. Sam gently ruffled Tubbo’s hair and stood up.

“He’s awake,” Sam told Tommy.

“How awake?” Tommy asked.

“Fully conscious and operational,” Sam said. Tommy glanced at the door. “He asked about you if it makes you feel better. I think he needs you right now” Tommy nodded. Sam walked by Tommy to get to some food and water bottles. Tommy cautiously stepped into the main room where Tubbo was. The brunette turned to see the blonde and smiled.

“Tommy!” Tubbo said. Tommy couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes as he saw his best friend. Tommy wrapped Tubbo into a hug.

“You’re okay... you’re okay,” Tommy said it a couple of times. Tubbo hugged the blonde back, Tommy could feel the shorter of the two shaking.

“I was scared... I was so scared, thank you, Tommy. Thank you so much” Tubbo said. Tommy hugged him closely.

“I don’t care where you end up, you can’t lose me,” Tommy said, trying to lighten the mood.

“I know. Just- I’m glad you’re here” Tubbo said. Tommy hugged Tubbo a bit tighter and was too scared to let him go.

Tommy didn’t like how thin Tubbo felt. It had only been three days and Tommy could feel that the boy was much more fragile than before.

“What happened when you were trapped in there?” Tommy knew Tubbo didn’t like to go into details about traumatic events. It took Tommy weeks before Tubbo would even begin to discuss the festival. Tubbo didn’t answer. “Tubbo, please, tell me. I’m your best friend. I’m not going anywhere” Tommy assured.

Tubbo still didn’t respond as he bit his lip and Tommy held Tubbo’s hand. He smiled at the brunette. He gave an endearing sigh as he sat behind Tubbo and held Tubbo close to his chest. Tubbo relaxed quickly and gave in.

“I don’t really know how long it was that I was down there, but all I could hear was the damn egg. I mean... you know it makes me cry... I just- I couldn’t sleep, I had no food and no water. I was desperate and tried to break the obsidian with my hands which is why they’re all busted now... I screamed for help for so long my voice gave out and eventually I just gave up...” Tubbo admitted. Tommy ran a careful hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“You’re safe now,” Tommy assured. Tommy cuddled a bit closer to the blonde.

“Thank you,” Tubbo said.

Tommy and Sam both took the time to get Tubbo back to full health. Eret and Puffy took the time to make sure Bad and Ant didn’t try to come back for the brunette. 

Tommy liked knowing Tubbo was safe. He stayed by Tubbo’s side in the night and whenever Tubbo woke up from a nightmare Tommy would bring his best friend closer and whisper sweet things to him. Just doing his best to reassure the brunette that it would all be okay. Sam would walk in to see the two snuggled up together and he’d sigh and bring Eret and Puffy in to admire the wonderful friendship the two had.


	65. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo have enough and are finally detaching themselves from the people who have brought them pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSchannel on ao3
> 
> ** Divergence AU, basically Tommy and Tubbo, after the final L’Manberg war, separate themselves from the SMP for good and plot to take their revenge on those who caused them harm.

Tommy stood with Tubbo on the obsidian net Dream had built to blow up their home. Even from the height, Tommy could make out Technoblade and Philza. He could see Niki and Jack Manifold just talking with them. He could see Ranboo leaving the scene. Ghostbur had arrived only to find everything he’d been working for was gone.

“Why is it always us?” Tommy asked. Tubbo took his hand. Tubbo didn’t answer. “All we’ve ever wanted was to just be a part of something and do good but every time we’re killed and blown up and everything we’ve built and worked for is taken away!” Tommy could feel Tubbo shaking. He knew the brunette was crying, he was crying too.

They were both on their last life and all they had was each other.

“Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe Wilbur was right”

“About what?” Tubbo questioned.

“Maybe we should be the bad guys” Tubbo looked up at the blonde and Tommy looked at Tubbo. “All we’ve ever done is our best, we’ve only ever done what we could but it always ends the same. Why do we try so hard to be good when we could just say ‘fuck it’ to everything” Tommy looked Tubbo right in his eyes. Anyone could tell just by looking at the two that they were on their final strands of sanity.

“Would we do it together?” Tubbo asked. Tommy hugged Tubbo close. Tubbo was all Tommy had and Tommy was all Tubbo had.

“Of course, Tubs. I wouldn’t leave you behind” Tommy promised.

“How do we start?” Tubbo asked. Tommy hummed in uncertainty.

“I think we should start by figuring out where to go... we can’t stay with these people,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“Come on, Tubbo...” Tommy said. He took Tubbo’s hand and lead him down from the obsidian web. They gathered any materials they’d need, Tommy hesitated before leaving his place.

“Something wrong?” Tubbo asked.

“I need to cut the ties I have to this place” Tommy decided. Tubbo gave a confused look to the blonde but seemed to understand when Tommy used whatever TNT he could scrounge up to blow up his home.

They saluted a goodbye before sneaking off to go somewhere new, somewhere they could be without worrying about what other people would do. Somewhere they could finally do something impactful and make the people who had hurt them and killed them and repeatedly showed them what they stood for was meaningless, that they weren’t kids anymore.

Tubbo took a month to construct a place much like the prison, impossible to get into or out of without knowing how it worked. That was where Tommy and Tubbo stayed. They put forth the effort to become stronger and gather the materials to show people what monsters they’d created.

The more days that passed the more certain the two became. The more time they spent away the less attached they became. They weren’t going to fight for the people who had sent them to war any longer.

Tommy let go of the discs, they didn’t mean anything to him anymore. He had completely let go of physical possessions. They made sure they didn’t relinquish all attachment, if they did that they wouldn’t be any better than the people who hurt them.

They had a list of people they knew they could spare.

Sam

Puffy

Karl

Connor

Ranboo

They were the only ones that hadn’t done something to hurt them. They were the safest people on the server and the only people who made Tubbo and Tommy feel the smallest bit of remorse for what they planned to do.

It took three months for everything to be ready. Tubbo looked to Tommy and Tommy returned his gaze.

“Ready?” Tubbo nodded. They stood at the nether portal, they had completely maxed out netherite armor, netherite weapons, potions, golden apples, and stacks upon stacks of TNT. Before they did anything they just needed to pay someone a visit.

Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand once they emerged through the nether portal into the snowy biome.

They walked to the front of Technoblade’s home. From the look of it, no one had bothered the pig hybrid. They waited patiently, Tommy held his breath and Tubbo had to squeeze his hand to get him to relax. Phil walked out of the upper doors and walked down the steps. He saw Tommy and Tubbo standing a few feet away and called for Technoblade.

“Tommy? Tubbo? Where have you two been? People thought you died” Phil said.

“That was sorta the point,” Tommy said.

“What? I- I don’t understand” Phil said. Tommy and Tubbo shared a look.

“We’ve had enough,” Tubbo said simply.

“This is our resolve” Tommy stated.

“Tommy, you’re my son,” Phil said. Tommy didn’t respond. He closed his eyes and his shoulders shook. Phil reached out to the blonde but backed away again when Tommy began laughing.

“Your son!? I’m not your fucking son, Phil! I’m not any more of a son to you than Techno is a brother to me!” Tommy glared sharply at the man who claimed to be his father. “You blew up my home, you destroyed the things Tubbo and I worked hard for,” Tommy said.

“That place is what made me kill Wilbur” Phil justified.

“I was fucking there! Have you ever considered that maybe what drove Wilbur crazy was the mountain of responsibility you left him!? He had to raise me! He had to raise Tubbo! Have you ever considered he was so strained to be the perfect son for you and a good father for us that the moment he started failing he didn’t know what to do?!” Tommy breathed heavily and Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand again.

“Tommy, you don’t mean that, Tubbo?” Phil looked between the two but when Tubbo didn’t say something Phil found himself in a desperate need to change the subject.

“You’re just a follower, Tubbo” The brunette was eerily silent. He looked to Phil with tired eyes and when he blinked his eyes were more reminiscent of a goat’s.

“You can’t run from the consequences of your actions, Phil,” Tommy said. Tommy drew his axe and Tubbo did too. Technoblade who had remained silent the entire time spoke up.

“Tommy, you can’t seriously think this is a good idea,” Technoblade said. “I could kill Tubbo so fast” Tommy chuckled but it wasn’t the same laugh Technoblade had heard from the blonde before, he sounded much more detached.

“You’re damn well welcome to try” Tommy initiated the fight striking at Phil. Technoblade looked to Tubbo who hadn’t moved much.

“We don’t have to do this, Tubbo,” Technoblade said. Tubbo had barely said anything. It was surprising since Tubbo was normally rather talkative with Tommy. Technoblade as Tubbo messed with the cuffs of his shirt. His shield hid his torso and Technoblade wasn’t expecting the sudden movement of a crossbow being shot at him. Technoblade had a good reaction time and he swore the last time he fought Tubbo it was more of a massacre than a fight.

“This is for everything you’ve done to us” Tubbo muttered. Both Tubbo and Technoblade took bad hits, but only one person could be victorious through it all.

Tubbo hit Technoblade back far enough to shatter a bottle at his own feet. He took another shot at Technoblade and for the first time, Technoblade could feel an impending end to it all.

Two world messages appeared.

Technoblade was slain by Tubbo using [Our Resolve]

Philza was slain by Tommy using [Our Resolve]

Tommy understood that Phil only had one life in this world. He released a tired breath.

“That was for Wilbur,” Tommy said. The two were surprised to see Ranboo come from behind the house.

“Tommy? Tubbo?” The tall half-enderman looked at the two with a terrified expression.

“Hey, Ranboo,” Tommy said.

“You just killed Phil... I thought he- he was your dad” Ranboo seemed to be in a state of shock.

“That man was never my father” Tommy stated. He went to Tubbo’s side and they took each other’s hands leaving Ranboo to try and put the pieces of what had just happened together.

Tubbo and Tommy had left their message.

“How are you feeling?” Tubbo asked softly.

“I feel like I could fall off a cliff and live,” Tommy said.

“What does that even mean?” Tubbo asked. Tommy just smiled at his best friend.

“Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?” Tommy questioned.

“Alright, considering I fought Technoblade” Tubbo grinned and Tommy ruffled his hair.

“I’m glad. Don’t push yourself too hard though, our final strife is waiting at the end”

Tubbo and Tommy weren’t surprised by how many people were waiting at the community portal. They could see a few people they considered friends. Sam, Puffy, and Karl. Everyone else had hurt them before, the others had pushed them into corners and used their naiveness against them.

“Tommy, Tubbo!” Puffy hugged them without hesitation and it threw them off but they accepted the motherly hug and returned their own hugs. Everyone else apart from Sam and Puffy seemed to hold an uneasy caution toward the two. Tommy and Tubbo hugged Sam when he came over. 

“Why are you here?” Everyone turned to Niki.

“Well, it’s not there’s a law that says we can’t, right?” Niki glared daggers at Tommy.

“You two killed Techno and Phil by yourselves,” Sapnap said. “How?”

“We let go of the people who hurt us. Which is most of you. We were used for war countless times and used for leverage and we were only ever used. Very few of the people standing here now actually gave a shit...” Tommy looked every single person in the eye.

“Maybe if you didn’t blow up the community house-”

“I didn’t blow up the community house!” Tommy interrupted. He didn’t even know who had begun speaking. “You all just put this stereotype on me that I’m destructive for no reason. Did anyone bother to ask if anything I did was intentional!? You all left us for dead.” Tommy could feel Tubbo squeeze his hand.

“We’re tired,” Tubbo said softly.

“Puffy are you going to stand beside these two?” Niki asked. Puffy looked to Niki who had been adamant about taking down Tommy during the final L’Manberg war.

“I am,” Puffy said confidently. “Cause they’re right. Almost everyone standing here now had the idea of killing them, right? A lot of you are placing the blame on two kids who grew up fighting wars and it’s sickening to listen to” Puffy stated.

Another world message appeared

Puffy has Diverged

Sam has Diverged

“We’ve never asked for overall acceptance from everyone, we just wanted to feel safe” Tommy said. “I know a lot you didn’t agree with me, didn’t like my attachment to my discs, well if it makes you feel better than attachment died with my morals!” Tommy said.

“What does that mean?” Jack questioned.

“I don’t want to be like Dream or Technoblade and least of all Phil, but if we have to get rid of a place that has only ever brought us pain then we will” Tommy stated.

“You and what army? If we all strike now then we could take you out. If either of you dies one more time that’ll be it, right?” George deducted.

“I think you’re forgetting we just killed Phil and Technoblade. A feat that only we have done” Tommy stepped closer to the group and they all stepped back. Sam and Puffy still stood with Tommy and Tubbo.

“You can’t seriously be planning to blow up the entirety of the SMP?” Quackity asked.

“We are. That is exactly what the plan is. We just want to get rid of our fear. Is that really that much of a crime?” Tommy asked. Quackity seemed to be conflicted about something. In a sense, the two boys had followed Quackity’s words, they didn’t trust much of anyone except each other and Tubbo definitely wasn’t letting people walk all over him, so while there was some initial fear, there was also pride.

“We won’t let you. Dream will fight with us” Sapnap assured.

“Will he?” Tommy chuckled, he ran a hand through his hair. “One final showdown, right Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.

The two left back into the nether with Sam and Puffy. Tommy wouldn’t say it out loud but he was glad the two decided to come with them. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of them. They were at the top of the list for a reason.

“Tommy, Tubbo,” Sam said. The two looked at Sam and Puffy.

“While we may not have been expecting this...” Puffy trailed off.

“We’re proud of you,” they said together. Tommy and Tubbo smiled. They had never, not once, had someone tell them they were proud of them. Tommy had to turn away before they caught him crying.

“Thanks,” Tommy said.

Tommy and Tubbo returned to their place and Sam was impressed with Tubbo’s improved redstone workings.

“This is just like the prison,” Sam said.

“Yeah, just less prison-y and more... homey” Tubbo stated with a small chuckle.

“I can tell, it looks good,” Sam said.

“You think so?” Tommy asked.

“Admittedly I let Tommy decorate,” Tubbo said. Puffy giggled as the two boys bickered about who had the better decoration skills.

“So, what’s the plan?” Sam asked.

“Tubbo and I need to fight Dream,” Tommy said.

“By yourselves?” Tommy nodded.

“Technoblade and Phil were the test run,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.

“Which means it would have been really awkward if we gave such cool speeches and then died” Tommy added. Sam and Puffy missed hearing the two joke around but were still concerned that their joking may have been put in the wrong situations.

“Great” Sam said with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah, so, we have the gear to defeat Dream. We’re sure of it. He thinks he’s above everyone else, but Tubbo and I are about to shove him off of his horse, or however the saying goes...” Tommy muttered the last bit. Tubbo nudged Tommy’s arm playfully.

“You promise you’ll stay safe?” Puffy asked.

“Yes. We promise. We’re not about to die here” Tubbo said. Sam and Puffy brought the two boys into a big hug.

“Okay. You two do what you have to. We’re around if you need any help” Sam assured.

“We’d like to keep you out of it, it’s not that we don’t think you could help, it’s just that we’re not ready to lose you two as well” Tommy admitted. Puffy turned away this time as she shed a few tears.

“We believe in you two” Puffy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Plan to write a part two, I just got burned out writing this one for so long


	66. Stuck With Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy are ripped apart when Bad and Ant want to show Tubbo the egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by an Anonymous User on ao3
> 
> ** The egg is fucking me up like... man.
> 
> ** IF ANYONE SAW THE EGG DIALOGUE MISSING NO YOU DIDN'T

Tommy could feel his curiosity getting the better of him. Tubbo sat beside him while he was thinking about the egg.

“Tubbo, there’s that room that’s shaped like an egg, right?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded. 

“Yeah, I think that’s where Bad and Ant came from when we were down in the egg room” Tubbo agreed.

“Right... we should investigate it, we might get a better understanding of whatever the fuck is happening,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded confidently.

“Yeah!” Tubbo said. Tommy stood and the two began to walk carefully around the land of the SMP. Tommy and Tubbo began to stake out the egg-shaped room. They could barely see Ant and Bad moving around inside.

“We should wait for them to leave,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded in agreement. If they could figure out what was up with the egg, then maybe they could get rid of it.

The two waited for about an hour and then Bad and Ant left the room. Tommy and Tubbo waited about five minutes before they got moving.

“We should make this quick, and make sure you don’t touch anything red” Tommy reminded.

“Right” Tubbo followed behind Tommy and stuck close to him. They got inside and began to sort through the chests. They didn’t find anything right away, or more specifically, they didn’t find anything at all. The chests weren’t filled with anything that gave any idea of what weaknesses the egg might have. Tommy sighed.

“Tubbo we should go now, they’ll come back any-” Tommy cut himself off. They were already at the door.

“Hello, Tommy,” Bad said. 

“Hey... Bad” Tommy stood nervously. He cautiously reached out for Tubbo. He held the brunette’s hand.

“What are you doing here?” Bad asked.

“Oh, you know just... sight-seeing and all that...” Tommy Bad hummed in response.

“You weren’t looking to hurt the egg, right?” Bad questioned.

“What? No, of course not, why would I do that?” Tommy chuckled awkwardly. He could feel panic rising in his chest. He needed to get out of here. Tubbo squeezed his hand and Tommy pulled himself back down.

“I see well-” Bad stopped suddenly. He hummed again. Bad turned to Ant who had stood idly as if he were an NPC. “Did you hear it?” Bad asked. Ant nodded. Tommy didn’t like where this was going.

“Hear what... exactly?” Tommy asked. Tommy barely caught the motion of Ant throwing an ender pearl and before Tommy could even think about retaliating, Ant had him by the arms.

“Tommy?” Tubbo muttered. Bad separated the two and the moment Tommy gathered his thoughts and realized Tubbo’s hand was no longer wrapped with his own he began to struggle against Ant’s grip.

“No, no! Tubbo!” Tommy tried to reach for Tubbo but he couldn’t reach. “Let him go! Bad, let him go!” Tommy screamed.

“Tommy, the egg wants to see Tubbo,” Bad said. He held Tubbo in place in the center of the room.

“Tommy... Please help me” Tubbo said softly.

“You’re- you’re gonna be fine just-” Tommy was trying to think of any way he could get out of this. “Fuck... Bad, just let him go” Tommy pleaded.

“Hm... okay” Ant reached and pressed a button on the floor. Tubbo fell through a gap that opened up.

“Tubbo!” Tommy screamed. Ant pushed Tommy out of the room.

“Make sure he doesn’t go through the underground to get Tubbo out,” Bad said. Ant nodded. Tommy lunged at Bad but Antfrost knocked him down.

“You’re a fucking monster,” Tommy said.

“I just do what the egg asks of me, Tommy” Ant made sure Tommy left before leaving. Tommy punched the wall which hurt his hand.

“Fuck...”

\---

The moment Tubbo got a bearing for where he was he tried to stand but cursed. His ankle must have twisted from the fall.

“Hello!?” Tubbo called. There was no response. “Tommy!” Tubbo shouted.

-Hello, Tubbo 

“No... no, I don’t wanna listen to your fucking bullshit... Let me out!” Tubbo screamed.

-No one is coming for you 

“Tommy will! He’ll come for me, he’ll get me out, I know he will”

-Tommy has already given up. If you want out then you have no choice but to give in 

Tubbo shook his head and violently hit the obsidian walls of the box. The skin on his hands tore but he could care less.

“I’m not gonna fucking listen to you!” Tubbo argued.

-You are not loved, Tubbo. You will die down here. You will rot away. No one is coming for you 

“It’s not true... it’s not true” Tubbo reminded himself.

-Tommy would have been better off if Dream had killed you 

“You’re wrong...” Tubbo began to sob to himself as he continued to claw and hit the obsidian desperate for any way out.

-Give in, Tubbo. Tommy is not your friend. He uses you. He prefers you dead 

“Shut up!” Tubbo screamed. His hands were bleeding, He didn’t want to believe the egg. The egg was wrong, Tommy is his best friend. Tommy would find him, he’d get him out of here.

-You know it’s true, Tubbo. Don’t lie to yourself 

“No. No! It’s not true, it’s not” Tubbo was finding his own words much less convincing the more he repeated them. He didn’t know how long he was with the egg. He was scared.

-Just give into the egg 

“My name is Tubbo, I’m seventeen, Tommy is my best friend. Tommy will find me” Tubbo tried to block out the voice of the egg but it was in his head. He choked out sobs just hoping he was right. He didn’t want to be trapped with it any longer. He wanted out.

\---

Tommy managed to pull himself back to the main section of the SMP. He was tired. He had exhausted himself from crying.

Tommy had failed Tubbo and now he didn’t know what to do.

“Tommy!” The blonde looked up and saw Sam. “Tommy, where have you been- are you...” Sam seemed to take note of Tommy's appearance. “Tell me what happened,” Sam instructed.

Tommy couldn’t help leaning into Sam’s chest and crying once again. Sam hugged Tommy and waited patiently for the blonde to be ready to speak.

“They got Tubbo... they trapped him with the egg and- and I don’t know what to do, Sam... what am I supposed to do?” Tommy asked. “I don’t want to lose him... I almost lost him before but- but if he...” Tommy choked out a few more sobs and Sam soothed the blonde before he said anything. They’d have to act fast.

“We gather as many people who will help us. Tommy, it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna save Tubbo” Sam assured.

“Okay... okay where do we start?” Sam looked at the sky. It was getting late, but Sam didn’t want the brunette to be alone with the egg longer than he had to be.

“Let’s go to Puffy and Eret first, they’ll help us without a doubt,” Sam said. Tommy nodded and followed Sam closely. Sam explained the situation and Tommy didn’t think he’d ever seen Eret and Puffy look so mad before.

“We can help gather people, if it’s just Ant and Bad then we’ll be able to get by” Puffy assured. Eret nodded as the king of the server they had a lot of sway in her words.

“We’ll save Tubbo,” he promised.

By the afternoon of the next day, Eret and Puffy had gathered HBomb, Ranboo, Niki, Jack, Callahan, Ponk, Quackity, Karl, Sapnap, and Connor. Some were wearing hazmat suits from Church Prime, others wore full Netherite, Quackity had his yeezys and Callahan had no gear whatsoever. Either way, there was no doubt enough people for the rescue mission.

They split into two groups. Ponk, Niki, Jack, Karl, HBomb, Sapnap, and Callahan went to take on Bad. Tommy went with Quackity, Connor, Ranboo, Sam, Eret, and Puffy to take care of Ant and rescue Tubbo.

Tommy was a little reckless on the way there. Sam pulled him aside.

“Tommy, I want to try to do this peacefully, okay?” Tommy obviously didn’t want to take a peaceful approach but he just nodded. “Use this, to take care of Ant” Sam handed him a raw fish and Tommy looked at it with a mixture of disgust and confusion.

“Alright,” Tommy said.

The group traveled down to the Enchantment room Eret made oh so long ago. Tommy peered around the corner to see Antfrost.

“Okay, you’re up Tommy” Sam encouraged. Tommy nodded as he looked at the fish in his hands. His confusion was absolute, but he did his best to figure out what Sam was asking of him.

Sam expected a lot from Tommy, he was a good kid. What he didn’t expect was for Tommy to start beating Antfrost up with the raw fish.

Sam sighed and motioned for everyone to take out Antfrost before Tommy got himself killed.

“Tommy, you were supposed to use the fish to distract Antfrost! Not beat him with it!” Sam explained.

“You should have fucking said that then!” Tommy rushed into the room and climbed his way up to the box.

“Be careful!” Puffy said.

Tommy didn’t really listen, he was too worried about Tubbo.

“Tubbo!?” Tommy broke into the obsidian box. He was startled when Tubbo didn’t move, his eyes were closed, his hands were bloody. “No... please be okay” Tommy whispered. He felt Tubbo’s neck for a pulse. Tommy choked out a sob. He was alive... Tommy picked Tubbo up. He walked by the others. He walked straight to his place and placed Tubbo gently on the bed.

Tommy took the time to take care of Tubbo’s bloody hands and make sure the deep gashes wouldn’t get infected. He bandaged them up and ran a careful hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“You’re okay, Tubs” Tommy whispered.

Tommy stayed by Tubbo’s side and the brunette woke up eight hours later panicking.

“Tubbo? Hey, hey, you’re okay” Tubbo looked at Tommy steadied his breathing. Tommy pulled Tubbo into a hug.

“You- you came for me?” Tommy didn’t like how Tubbo phrased it like a question.

“Of course, man... always,” Tommy said.

Tubbo sobbed quietly into Tommy’s chest and Tommy moved so Tubbo sat between Tommy’s legs and Tommy could still hug Tubbo close.

They didn’t say anything to each other for a while. Tommy just held Tubbo, too scared to have him be pulled from his grip again. Too scared to nearly lose him all over again. Too scared to be without him.

Tommy whispered reassuring words to Tubbo, Tommy played with the brunette’s hair and just assured him he was safe. Tommy didn’t want to let go of Tubbo, he didn’t want to lose Tubbo.

“I love you,” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed contently.

“I love you too, I’m not going anywhere” Tubbo assured.


	67. Without Peace Of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Technoblade duel in the pit and before Tommy could be killed by Techno's hand, Tubbo steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @yoooosuckitgreenboyyy

Tubbo was still hurting from the firework. He was able to remain conscious, but barely. It was a miracle he lived. If it hadn’t been for Tommy getting him out of that damned box.

They were in Pogtopia now and Tubbo was hoping he could push past the anxious and panicked feeling of danger he held being so close to Technoblade.

Tommy was angry, Tubbo could see that much. Wilbur had lost it, forgiving Technoblade in a heartbeat. Tubbo didn’t want this endeavor to be such a big deal. There was a feeling of anger Tubbo carried, but it was clouded over by fear.

Tommy was insistent that there was no way he could work with Technoblade after what he’d done.

“Tommy, come on this isn’t really...” Tubbo trailed off unsure of what word to use. What wasn’t the situation? Was it unnecessary? Was it not worth it? There wasn’t much Tubbo could say without Tommy getting upset by the word choice.

“Tubbo, he almost killed you, I can’t just forgive that... I know you don’t want this to be a big deal, but it matters to me” Tommy said. Tubbo sighed and nodded.

“I say they fight in a pit!” Wilbur declared and he began to mine out a section of the ravine for this combat pit. Tubbo ran a hand through his hair. His adrenaline was leaving his system and he was beginning to realize how much pain he was in. His face, chest, and arms were burnt from the firework and he was just so... tired. Still, he paid mind to when Tommy and Techno stepped into the fighting pit.

“I’m not doing this for Wilbur” Tommy looked at Tubbo and the brunette knew he couldn’t convince Tommy not to do this. But Tubbo doubted the blood god would hold back.

“Win or lose, Tommy, it stays in the pit” Technoblade promised. Except if Tommy lost he might die.

Tommy threw the first punch. Tubbo had to watch as his best friend took part in an almost one-sided massacre.

Tubbo wondered if Technoblade was fully aware of what he was doing, or maybe the voices he had mentioned before craved blood and he couldn’t ignore them.

Tubbo didn’t think about his next action but Tommy would die at this rate so Tubbo hopped down and took a punch to the face for the blonde.

“Tubbo!?” Niki asked.

“Techno... stop... you win” Tubbo breathed out. The burns on his face hurt even more.

Techno didn’t seem to be completely there. Part of him seemed to be registering that Tubbo stood in front of him telling him he could stop fighting but most of him was spaced out, suppressed as if something else had taken control. Tubbo wasn’t the best at fighting, but he wasn’t going to let Technoblade hurt Tommy anymore. Tubbo held up his arms.

Each blow Technoblade gave was another hit to Tubbo’s burns. He winced each time.

“Tubbo, what are you doing!?” Niki asked. Wilbur laughed in the background but Tubbo held strong. He glanced behind him at Tommy. Tommy’s eyes were drooped His nose was bleeding, his left eye was already bruising and he had a busted lip.

“Techno... think about where you-” Tubbo winced as Technoblade landed another hit on Tubbo’s arms. “Technoblade!” Tubbo shouted. Technoblade paused. Looking at Tubbo and his form relaxed. Wilbur was still laughing crazily, Niki looked terrified.

“I’m sorry, Tubbo,” Technoblade said. Tubbo panted.

“It’s alright... you can’t help it,” he said. Tubbo winced as he picked up Tommy, passing the blonde to Niki. Technoblade helped Tubbo out of the pit.

Tubbo’s arms were bleeding and his burns were irritated. Niki patched him up as best as she could. Tubbo waited for Tommy to come to, Wilbur kept on giggling.

“You’re crazy...” Tubbo said.

“Hm?” Wilbur smiled “he’s the one who wanted to fight Technoblade” Wilbur stated.

“He was angry... I almost died, I just thought that since you practically raised him you’d be the one to talk him down... he didn’t have to go through that” Tubbo said. Wilbur seemed to have a moment of hesitation but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

“All’s fair in war!” Wilbur’s voice echoed off the walls of the cavern. Tubbo could feel his anger over-powering his fear. He wanted to punch the taller brunette so badly...

So he did.

At the moment it was probably a poor choice but Wilbur did not retaliate he just kept laughing.

“Good on you, Tubbo!” He said. Tubbo hated how Wilbur seemed to control the atmosphere. “Good on you...” Wilbur walked away and Tubbo turned his full attention back to Tommy.

“Get better soon, Big T,” Tubbo messed with Tommy’s hair until the blonde eventually did wake up.


	68. Gun Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream escapes Pandora’s Vault using his favor from Technoblade. He wants to get back at Tommy and since there’s no hope he can get the discs, he goes after the one thing Tommy cares about even more than the discs, Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by an Anonymous User on ao3
> 
> ** This Anonymous User is actually incredible and they make me laugh with their requests they’re just so good <3
> 
> ** I hope the cell service gets better, Anon
> 
> ** As for the ‘World Menu’, if you’re familiar with Sword Art Online it’s, like that

Dream was getting sick of waiting, surely Technoblade would have gotten the message by now. Ranboo should have passed it on. Dream chuckled. After everything, Ranboo had really believed he was free... a cruel joke on the universe’s part, Ranboo was a puppet and Dream was the puppeteer...

So, Dream was waiting, he waited and he waited. He had no clue how long it would take, but surely Technoblade should’ve gotten him out by now...

It was tiring, to say the least...

Dream did the same things over and over with absolutely no one to talk to. Throwing his only form of knowing what day it was just to talk to someone. Dream had found himself in a desperate situation.

Dream felt like Tommy and he hated it. Dream hated the feeling of being powerless. It made him sick. He craved for the control he once had, being able to get away with any crime. He wanted that power, he needed that power.

The idea of being on top of it all was the one thing that kept Dream from losing faith.

It was a welcome sight to see when Dream saw Technoblade. Technoblade had finally reached him and had finally broken through. Even with the curse of mining fatigue the area gave. Dream could reclaim his control.

“Thank you, Technoblade,” Dream said.

“You look bad,” Technoblade stated. Dream just chuckled.

“Well, I’ve been in prison” Dream justified.

“Sucks to suck” Technoblade knew he was stronger than Dream at the moment, so of course Technoblade would say something to remind Dream of Tommy.

“Did you get what I asked for?” Dream asked. Technoblade nodded and handed Dream the many stacks of TNT.

“What are you planning?” Technoblade asked warily.

“Nothing that concerns you... I just need to finish what I started” Dream said. Technoblade hummed and turned.

“Well then, I’m leaving. Good luck” Technoblade stated.

Dream hopped out into the ocean below. Dream wouldn’t have much time before Sam realized he was gone, and once he realized that Dream wouldn’t have the time to enact his revenge.

Tommy took away Dream’s freedom, his gear, everything he put effort into. So, Dream would take away something that Tommy cared about more than anything.

He couldn’t reach his discs, but he could reach his best friend.

Dream admittedly stole quite a bit of redstone. He didn’t really care from who. Dream had to act fast and act without anyone seeing him... nothing ever goes according to plan when one is on a schedule.

“Dream?” Dream sighed and turned around but his annoyance faltered upon seeing George. “What are you... I thought you were in prison?” George asked. Dream knew George was the one person who didn’t come to sentence Dream, who didn’t tear Dream’s plan to shreds.

“Technoblade let me out. I need to do something” Dream turned back around gathering the redstone and repeaters once again.

“Something about Tommy?” George asked. Dream just nodded.

“Well then, take this” George stepped closer to Dream and handed him a familiar white mask, a simple smiley face painted on.

“How did you...” Dream trailed off. When Tommy took everyone from him, it really was everything.

“It’s not the same one... I made it” George said. Dream told himself countless times he couldn’t keep attachments because they’d only hinder his ability to seize control, but maybe this was okay.

Dream cursed under his breath and brought George into a hug.

“I...” Dream sighed and gave up on words. Dream hoped George understood.

George did.

“You have to go now, it’s okay,” George said. Dream turned away from the colorblind individual and nodded.

Dream ran off and George didn’t hide the smile he wore for the remainder of the day.

Dream spent close to an hour rigging the house Tubbo had made in the snow biome with TNT. Some people passed by but luckily no one walked inside the house.

Dream saw the world message appear from Sam.

PRISONER DREAM HAS ESCAPED PANDORA’S VAULT

Dream cursed. He needed just a little more time, he figured he could risk staying just a bit longer.

Dream was able to finish the preparations and complete the task.

Now, Dream just had to wait.

\---

Tubbo was stressing about quite a bit. Ever since the Nuke Test, he’s had to crunch numbers and results to assure he couldn’t do better than what he and Jack already had done.

Tubbo was good with math and numbers but when it came to writing the notes his writing was so horrendous by the next day he couldn’t make heads or tails of what he’d been thinking.

Tubbo needed to get redstone from his place and he muttered to himself while writing a few things down he didn’t even question the tug in his chest that usually told him something wasn’t right. He tuned out the soft hissing sound until Tubbo finally realized that the hissing sound was familiar.

It was too late by then, the ground beneath Tubbo gave out with the sound of explosions and he blacked out.

\---

Tommy was working with Sam for the hotel, he was busy clearing the shit ton of weeds. Tommy heard a soft explosion and figured it had to be Tubbo doing some shit with nukes again. Tommy didn’t want to chance radiation poisoning so he let it be.

\---

Snowchester tended to be quiet unless Tubbo was excited about something, then it got quite loud. So Charlie’s immediate response to the sound of a large explosion was ‘what the fuck was that?’

Charlie left his weird hobbit hole in the side of the hill and stepped up to see Tubbo’s place had been blown to bits. The building was still burning. Charlie felt himself panicking, what Tubbo still inside?

Charlie didn’t take too much time being stunned. He sent a private message through the world menu.

Charlie to Sam: I think Tubbo was just a victim of minor terrorism

Charlie could have been much more considerate with the message, but he wasn’t good at the whole ‘feelings’ thing.

Charlie waited anxiously for Sam’s arrival, completely still, uncertainty plaguing his slimed mind.

\---

Tommy was almost done getting rid of all the weeds. He looked to Sam when the taller male made a noise.

“Sam...?” Tommy questioned. Sam’s face contorted with concern and a flash of anger and he took off in the direction of Snowchester. Tommy remembered the sound of the explosion from earlier and his worries grew as he wondered if Tubbo was okay.

Tommy ran with Sam and when the two arrived at Snowchester they met with a stressed and frantic Charlie.

“I just heard the explosion and- his house is burning and I don’t know where he is!” Tommy saw Tubbo’s house and couldn’t tear his eyes away from it.

“Don’t worry, Tommy,” Sam said. Tommy didn’t know how Sam could be so calm, but before Tommy could ask, Sam ran into the wreckage and flames and both Tommy and Charlie were completely stunned.

They waited. It was all they could do was wait. It took almost ten minutes, but Sam hurried back outside the house with a burnt, bruised, and bleeding Tubbo in his arms and the sight was just a little too familiar to Tommy.

“Tubbo!” Tommy ran to his friends' side the moment he collected his thoughts.

Tommy looked at his friend. He noticed there was no rise and fall to his chest.

“He... why isn’t he breathing?” Tommy asked.

“My guess is initial shock and smoke inhalation,” Sam said. Tommy let out a shaky breath as he took Tubbo’s hand. His ears were ringing.

“I can’t lose you too, come on Tubbo...” Tommy muttered. Tears pricked at his eyes as Sam performed CPR on the brunette. Charlie watching anxiously at a distance.

“Tubbo, come on...” Tommy muttered.

On the forty-fifth chest compression Tubbo gasped for air and almost choked again before falling back unconscious for the time being, however, he was breathing again. Tommy sighed in relief.

“Charlie, think you can handle putting this fire out? I’m gonna get Tubbo somewhere safe. Come on, Tommy” Sam’s instructions were clear and Charlie nodded and began to smother the flames with water and dirt before it could spread.

Tommy followed Sam close as the tall male carried Tubbo.

Sam brought Tubbo all the way to his place, upon being questioned why by the slightly shorter blonde, Sam simply said ‘it’ll be safer’.

Sam took care of cleaning and bandaging Tubbo’s injuries.

“Tommy, I need you to stay with Tubbo, keep him safe, alright? I need to hunt down a certain escapee. I’ll lock the place up so no one can get in, don’t worry” Sam assured. Tommy nodded.

Once Sam left Tommy ran careful hands through Tubbo’s hair. He lied down beside the brunette and held him close.

“You know, you really scared me... I feel bad, I didn’t know what happened until I got to Snowchester” Tommy muttered. “I’m glad you’re okay... I think Sam’s right about who he thinks did it... Dream is a monster.” Tommy placed a soft kiss atop Tubbo’s head. “I really need you to wake up, man... I don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t.” Tommy cried silently, he was worried about his friend.

Sam still hadn’t returned after five hours and Tommy fell asleep cuddled up with Tubbo.

He woke up to feeling the brunette move and Tommy gave him a bit of space.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Tubbo opened his blue eyes and looked at Tommy seeming to be a little dazed. 

“Tommy...? What happened?” Tubbo asked. Tommy shook his head.

“You almost died again... Charlie found your house all blown up and on fire, so he got Sam and me to help. Sam ran in and got out... you weren’t breathing for a while” Tommy hugged the brunette a little tighter and Tubbo returned the hug.

“It’s okay. I’m here...” Tommy nodded.

“Do you need anything?” Tommy asked.

“No, it’s alright... just stay with me, please” Tubbo requested.

“Of course, Tubbo” Tommy continued to run his hand through Tubbo’s hair and soothed the brunette back to sleep.


	69. Movie Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, Wilbur, Phil, and Jack Manifold meet up to see a movie. Tommy gets bored and falls asleep against Tubbo, Wilbur takes a picture and mercilessly teases him for it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A well-needed break from the SMP canon plot requested by @NSchannel on ao3

The small cafe that resided in a smaller part of town was never loud or busy. That was until seven friends had used it as a place to meet up. The staff were both amazed and terrified for the idea of a noise complaint got closer and closer with each person to join the large table.

It began with Wilbur. Wilbur was the first to arrive, he had to be there in order to sort things out with Tommy and Tubbo’s parents and assure their safety. Wilbur didn’t mind he mostly stayed on call with Phil and Fundy as he waited for them to arrive as well.

The second one to make it to the small cafe was Jack Manifold who greeted Wilbur happily. They sat and talked until Niki and Fundy arrived.

Niki hugged Wilbur, thankful to see her best friend and Fundy chatted with Jack and they continued waiting. Phil arrived next which meant they were just waiting on Tommy and Tubbo, no doubt they were running behind due to their parents giving a lecture about their behavior and how they needed to stick close to the others.

Tommy arrived next which meant Tubbo would arrive as well. Wilbur spoke with the blonde’s mother just as he did with Tubbo’s when the brunette arrived.

As a group, they didn’t do much. They didn’t have big plans, they just took the time to talk in person outside of streaming and videos. They didn’t need a million things to do in a day to be happy around one another. Wilbur had bought tickets to see a movie and since he didn’t want to go through the trouble of getting a movie everyone would enjoy unconditionally, he left it up to chance.

The movie that was chosen wasn’t rated very high and admittedly, based on the cover, it looked like a shitty romance. It had a mature rating so Wilbur had no idea what content would be in the movie. 

They arrived at the movie theater and bought two tubs of popcorn since there were seven of them. They kept Tommy and Tubbo in the middle of everyone. In the case that sketchy people were around they didn’t want the dark theater to be masking the fact that one of them could get abducted. Wilbur and Phil sat on the ends.

The move began and as Wilbur expected it was a shitty romance drama. The main characters were pretty stupid if he had to give his personal opinion. They portrayed the girl to be weak and helpless and Wilbur wasn’t a big fan.

About halfway through the movie, Fundy got Niki’s attention and Niki got Wilbur’s. He looked past them to see Tommy had fallen asleep leaning against Tubbo’s shoulder and Wilbur was quick to look around quickly. There weren’t many people in the theater. He pulled out his phone and took a picture before shutting it off.

They sat through the whole movie but Niki would make periodic check-ins with Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo eventually fell asleep against Tommy as well resulting in Wilbur taking another quick picture.

By the time the movie was over, Niki woke the two up and they both sat up a little dazed and drowsy. There was a series of teasings ‘awws’ from their friends while Tommy tiredly told them to fuck off and Tubbo just giggled.

The two were talking to Fundy when Wilbur remembered the pictures he took.

“Hey, Tommy,” Wilbur said.

“What?” 

“Look at these,” Wilbur said and displayed his phone for Tommy to see. Tommy took a moment to process what he was looking at before going to beat the shit out of the older male.

“Delete those right now you bastard!” Tommy said. Wilbur laughed along with the others as he shook his head.

“Nope. Not happening” Tommy huffed while Tubbo was laughing the entire time.

After the meetup, there was a specific stream of Wilbur’s that Tommy was being extra gremlin-y and was constantly annoying the older male.

“Tommy...” Niki warned.

“What? It’s not my fault Wilbur’s being a dumb piece of shit” Tommy said. Wilbur laughed. Tommy wasn’t genuinely angry with Wilbur, it was just a bit for the stream, something both of them had grown accustomed to doing.

“Hey, Niki, throwback to when we all met up and went and saw a movie but Tommy fell asleep against Tubbo halfway through,” Wilbur said.

“Wilbur!” Tommy said. Wilbur burst out laughing. “Now they’re all gonna know I actually like Tubbo!” Tommy said. “You’ve destroyed our staple bit” Tommy added.

Wilbur showed both photos on stream that he took in the movie theater while Tommy just cursed out various profanities toward the brunette but it was something they ended up laughing over by the time the stream ended.


	70. Hearing Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo asks Technoblade to spar with him while Tommy and Wilbur are assessing the situation. Techno is hesitant but accepts. It was going fine until Technoblade lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @cinnamon toast buns on ao3
> 
> ** Why does everyone just love angst?
> 
> ** This is fine.
> 
> ** Chat really be like ‘blood for the blood god’ or ‘E’ there is no in-between

Tubbo was alone in Pogtopia with Technoblade. Tubbo didn’t really mind, however, it was quite boring in the silence, but Tubbo had an idea.

“Hey, Techno,” Tubbo said. Technoblade looked up. Despite his monotone voice and terrifying combat skills, Technoblade was a kind person. “Would you teach me to fight better?” Tubbo asked.

“Like spar with you?” Technoblade questioned. Tubbo nodded with a smile. “I dunno...” Technoblade turned from the brunette.

“Please?” Tubbo asked. Technoblade sighed finding it challenging to say no to the smaller male.

“Alright, sure,” Technoblade said.

Tubbo cleared out an area where Technoblade and Tubbo could run through faux combat scenarios so Tubbo would be able to protect himself a bit better.

It was going smoothly, Technoblade always made sure that Tubbo was holding his sword correctly and that his stance was strong.

Eventually, Technoblade called for a break and Tubbo nodded. Tubbo wasn’t like Tommy, he wouldn’t push to keep going if he was tired or worn out.

Except Tubbo was a bit more perceptive than Tommy and of course, he noticed that Techno wasn’t looking too great.

“Techno, are you alright?” The pig hybrid was having a hard time containing the voices in his head. “Techno?” Tubbo placed a hand on Technoblade’s shoulder. Everything happened too quickly to truly decipher what happened between the two, but Technoblade turned to face Tubbo and in an instance of poor timing, Tommy and Wilbur arrived.

Technoblade’s eyes focused on what he’d done, his sword plunged into Tubbo’s chest, the brunette looked completely shocked for a moment. He coughed up some blood before collapsing and Technoblade realized he’d fucked up.

“Tubbo? Technoblade?” Wilbur called.

In hindsight, Technoblade should have said something, or done something, Tubbo’s body hit the floor and Tommy was the one to see it all first.

“Technoblade...?” Tommy was in a state of shock for a good ten seconds before he rushed to Tubbo’s side. “Wilbur!” Tommy called.

“What happened?” Wilbur asked.

“I- I don’t know I was- I don’t know” Technoblade admitted. Wilbur gave a concerned look to the pig hybrid.

“We need to get him off the floor,” Wilbur said. Tommy and Wilbur picked up Tubbo carefully. He was bleeding a lot and Technoblade felt like shit about the whole situation.

“Tubbo, come on, wake up!” Tommy said. Wilbur took care of the bleeding as best as he could. Tommy backed up to give Wilbur space to work but stuck close just in case the older brunette needed anything.

Tommy was pacing and running a stressful hand through his hair. The blonde turned to Technoblade.

“What the fuck happened!?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know! One minute we were just sparring because Tubbo wanted to get better, and I could hear voices in my head. They wanted blood and I tried to turn away, I told Tubbo to go on break so I could sort it out, he got concerned and then he was on the ground!” Technoblade explained. Tommy looked like he wanted to be angry like he wanted to scream at the pig hybrid but they both understood the curse that came with being a part of Philza Minecraft’s family. The voices were persistent.

So Tommy hugged the man who was often like an older brother. Crying because he was afraid of losing the one thing he cared about above all else, Tubbo. He needed Tubbo.

“I’m sorry, Tommy” Tommy nodded.

“I know, Techno” Tommy found some sense of comfort in Techno’s embrace. Wilbur came back soon after the two had separated.

“I’ve got him to be stable. He’s not conscious but for now, he’ll be okay. I don’t know about internal bleeding or anything like that... but for now, he’s fine” Wilbur explained. Tommy nodded.

“Can I see him?” Tommy asked.

“Just be careful” Wilbur stepped aside as Tommy walked by. Tommy sat beside the small brunette and moved his messy brown hair from his face.

“You gotta wake up man, please,” Tommy said. 

Tommy periodically checked on Tubbo’s pulse, made sure his stitches weren’t infected, and changed the bandages. He monitored Tubbo’s breathing and his overall well being. Wilbur was the only one able to convince Tommy to take a break and get some sleep.

Tubbo did wake up. Eventually. He awoke with a ringing in his ears and his mind was a little foggy.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked, seeing a tuft of blonde hair.

“Hey, Tubbo...” Tommy looked exhausted.

“What happened?” Tubbo asked tiredly.

“Technoblade lost control, he attacked you,” Tommy said.

“Oh... I see... was it bad?” Tubbo asked.

“You almost died” Tommy’s voice was shaky and Tubbo touched Tommy’s hand.

“Sorry for scaring you” Tubbo smiled and Tommy returned it. “I’ll be okay now though, you should get some sleep” Tommy nodded. 

“Just shout if you need anything,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded and giggled softly as Tommy kissed the top of Tubbo’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I am not going to be taking requests for the Egg Plot for now.
> 
> I've got nothing against this arc, I think it's super cool, It's just it hasn't progressed much on Tommy and Tubbo's end and until it does I just can't get myself to write for it.
> 
> I just feel like I'm repeating myself with dialogue and scenarios so until something new happens I'm not writing stuff for the egg, sorry.
> 
> Love you guys, hope everyone has a great day <3


	71. Behind Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes advantage of Sam’s vulnerable state and is able to manipulate him to release him from the prison. He seeks out Tommy and Tubbo to inflict more pain onto the blonde for locking him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by my favorite Anonymous User (So very cruel but oh so inspiring)
> 
> ** Updates are slow, I definitely burned myself out updating so much beforehand but I am really excited for this chapter :)
> 
> ** Everyone should be aware the next chapter is fluff
> 
> ** Legend of Zelda LoFi wasn’t the vibe to go with but it was the vibe I chose lmao
> 
> ** Totally had to delete every ounce of emotion I had to write this.
> 
> ** Just realized I hit 10,000 hits which is super pog! Thanks!! <3

Sam wouldn’t admit it but he wasn’t fairing all too well. After his last encounter with Bad and Ant... Sam didn’t wanna think about it.

He still had things to do. Helping out Tommy with his hotel was the fun part. He liked spending time with the blonde and seeing him smile. Sam had already seen him fight for his life too many times.

However, there was also his responsibility as a warden. As a warden, he did have to make sure Dream hadn’t escaped and make sure he was fed.

So, while Sam was in the process of giving Dream food, the speedrunner began to speak.

“You look tired,” Dream said.

“I am,” Sam said.

“Why’s that?”

“Cause I have to listen to you” Sam retorted. Dream rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Why would you say that? We’re friends, aren’t we?” Dream asked. Sam didn’t like how this conversation was making him feel. Dream always had a way of getting into people’s heads.

“No,” Sam said.

“Sam...” Dream sighed.

“We’re not friends, Dream. You’re a prisoner and I’m the warden” Sam assured.

“Are you telling me that, or yourself?” Sam froze, a sense of confusion running through his mind as he heard the question. “Face it, Sam, you’re my friend” Dream smiled cruelly.

“Dream, we’re- we’re not-”

“I could help you with the egg” Sam didn’t know how Dream knew about that. “All you have to do is let me out, let me out and I can take care of my problems and then wash away yours”

There was a voice in Sam’s head that told him to walk away, that told him to just ignore Dream but it was far too late. Dream was in his head. He was there and he was clouding every ounce of sense Sam had in him.

And that’s how Dream wound up outside of the prison.

That’s how Sam ended up being locked up in a cell Dream had been staying in.

That was how Dream began to make his way toward Tommy and Tubbo.

\---

Tommy was just waiting on Sam to arrive so Tommy knew where to start for the day. He figured there would be a lot to do considering construction had started. Tommy sighed and his sigh soon became a yawn. He was wondering what Sam Nook had to be up to to be this late, but he just kept waiting. With each hour Tommy began to lose faith.

“Fine then... I’ll just go talk to Tubbo then” Tommy muttered. He didn’t like being left alone. He’d been abandoned far too many times and now Sam was leaving him by himself too.

Tommy wasn’t clingy, he just didn’t like being alone.

Tommy, unfortunately, did not make it to Snowchester or Tubbo. He was knocked out long before he could make it to the bridge to Snowchester.

\---

Tubbo was at least a little more fortunate to be conversing with Charlie for a long period of time. Charlie was talking about his role in Snowchester and was negotiating with Tubbo about getting his hands on one of the nuke key cards.

Tubbo then had to go on to explain the importance of the keycards and how not just anyone could have them. Tubbo didn’t think he’d have to explain the fact that the nukes were a last resort against any on-coming threats.

Charlie eventually did drop the topic and let Tubbo go. Tubbo wanted to see Tommy quite a bit, he figured he could help out with any work Tommy was doing on the hotel as well. He was glad Tommy was putting so much time and effort into something. It never failed to put a smile on the brunette’s face whenever his best friend spoke passionately about the progress he’d been making.

They were finally healing.

Tubbo did not make it to the building site, he didn’t arrive to see Tommy and Sam both missing from the area he didn’t get a chance to raise alarm that his best friend may have been missing because he was knocked unconscious shortly after he stepped off the bridge that connected to the mainland of the SMP.

\---

Tommy never expected to wake up one day and be in prison. Sure, it was always a possibility but he never expected it to actually happen.

“Hello, Tommy”

Jokes aside, Tommy couldn’t breathe.

“Long time no see, right?” Dream asked. Tommy finally let out a shaky breath. He grasped his situation, he was trapped, Dream on the other side of the jail bars. He was in prison.

“What... how did you...” Tommy’s frame shook and he stared at the man who had mercilessly beat him down in exile and nearly killed his best friend.

“I just... had a little chat with Sam. He didn’t seem to be doing well, you know? He’s alright now... safe” Dream said. Tommy was breathing hard, terror flooded his system. “You locked me up in these walls... left me to rot, you ridiculed me, you took away my power” Dream said. “You hurt me, which I thought wouldn’t be possible. I thought I would be safe if I cut all my ties to anything I could be attached to, but you tore away my power. The one thing I cared about was power and you still managed to take it away...”

“Where are you going with this?” Tommy managed to ask.

“Well, truth be told, Tommy, you taught me something... the only way to truly destroy someone is to go for the heart” Dream stated.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked. Dream began to walk out of view.

“Oh, Tubbo!” Dream called.

“Tubbo!?” Tommy shouted.

“T- Tommy!” Tubbo stuttered.

“Don’t hurt him, Dream! Don’t fucking hurt him or I will kill you!” Tommy threatened.

“With what, Tommy!? You have nothing!” Tommy sneered. Dream was right, Tommy had nothing. He couldn’t get out of this situation.

Dream loomed over Tubbo as the brunette shook with fear.

“You should have died in that final battle, you know that Tubbo?” Tubbo couldn’t manage an answer. He just looked at Dream. Dream smiled his signature sinister smile.

Dream kicked Tubbo to the ground.

“Dream stop!” Tommy shouted. Dream made sure Tommy would be able to hear Tubbo’s cries of pain. He’d break Tommy down to nothing if it meant he could have his power back.

Dream did not let up, he beat the everloving shit out of Tubbo. He was not merciful toward the boy. In Dream’s eyes, Tubbo was nothing more than an old toy. Designed to be stepped on, only a fool would let Tubbo walk the Earth without taking advantage of his idiocy. That was where Tommy came in, he was the fool.

Tommy could hear Tubbo’s cries of agony and Tommy could only helplessly scream his lungs out and cry his friend’s name desperate to do anything that could maybe save his life.

\---

Charlie realized he still had one question left for Tubbo. It was important so Charlie didn’t want to wait until the next day. He had last seen Tubbo heading for Tommy’s place. Charlie made his way across the bridge taking his time since he wasn’t in any specific rush.

Charlie simply got lucky with his footwork. He stepped on something that didn’t feel quite like ground and upon looking down, under his foot was a keycard.

This was odd for two reasons, one, Tubbo and Jack Manifold were the only two to possess a keycard but Jack hadn't left Snowchester all day and, two, Tubbo just got done telling Charlie the importance of not losing the keycards.

Needless to say, Charlie connected the dots.

In a moment of panic, he went looking for anyone who could help him figure out where the two had gone and fortunately he ran into Sapnap first.

“Sapnap!” He called.

“Hey, Charlie, what’s up?”

“I found this on the ground, it’s Tubbo’s keycard to the nukes,” Charlie said.

“Oh shit, you wanna go launch them?” Sapnap asked.

“I would totally take you up on that if Tubbo didn’t just get done telling me how important it was not to lose these things, I don’t think Tubbo would lose it literally five minutes after saying that,” Charlie said.

“You think something happened?” Sapnap asked.

“I haven’t seen or heard TommyInnit all fucking day, man. Something definitely happened to the kids” Charlie stated. Sapnap seemed to reach a conclusion of some kind.

“There’s only one person here that I can think of that would stoop as low as kidnapping...” Sapnap said.

“I thought he was in prison?” Charlie asked.

“Have you even seen Sam today?” Sapnap asked.

“You think Dream did something to Sam, escaped prison, and kidnapped Tommy and Tubbo?” Charlie questioned.

“Unfortunately”

“We’ll split up and spread the word,” Charlie said. Sapnap nodded and they went opposite directions down the Prime Path.

Everyone met by the prison. Charlie didn’t know where many people were, but he tracked down Ranboo, Puffy, and Eret. Sapnap got Quackity, Karl, and Ponk. Everyone else was MIA.

The problem was getting inside the prison. Karl admitted to having been spying a lot and also having some background information he couldn’t get into yet. He was able to let everyone inside.

Upon entering Karl lead the way. Everything was rather meticulous but Karl had been able to bypass it all. No one knew where his sudden understanding of the prison came from.

“I’ll explain everything at a different time, for now, trust me,” Karl said. Everyone just nodded along.

Eventually, they could all hear the sound of Tommy screaming. There was a moment of shock. Tommy was loud, sure, but he sounded distressed. Genuinely distressed and the sheer anger that radiated from just his voice was petrifying.

“Come on,” Sapnap said, pulling everyone back to reality.

The sight they met was terrible.

“Dream! Dream, stop!” Tommy cried. They were all quiet as they approached Tommy’s cell and broke down the iron door that contained him. Sapnap power walked his way down the hall. He saw Dream, then he saw Tubbo. The brunette drew in ragged breaths barely clinging to life. His entire body was covered in bruises. His arm looked to be broken. Not to mention it looked as though Dream had cut into Tubbo with a sword.

“Dream,” Sapnap said. Dream stopped tormenting the young boy. Dream sneered.

“How the hell did you get here?” Dream asked.

“My fiance, perhaps you’ve met him, Karl Jacobs?” Sapnap said. He pointed his axe at Dream. “Step away from Tubbo, Dream” Sapnap stated. Dream had no choice but to comply. He’d be killed if he didn’t.

Sapnap didn’t take his eyes off Dream as Karl and Quackity left to get Dream back to his cell.

The moment no one was keeping an eye on Tommy he raced to the cell Tubbo was being held in. Puffy was already taking care of the severe injuries he’d sustained.

“He... how- how is he?” Tommy asked. Puffy felt her motherly heart break in two hearing Tommy sound so scared. She couldn’t bring herself to lie to him.

“The outlook isn’t good, Tommy... it’s just... He’s got a broken arm, eight broken ribs, and two fractured ribs. He’s got a lot of bruising and I’m trying to stop the bleeding but... Tommy, I don’t know if he’s gonna make it” Puffy said. Tommy hit the wall. He broke down crying. Eret came in to provide a caring touch. 

“He has to make- to make it... He has to!” Tommy cried as he hugged Eret. “It was supposed to be us against the world...” Tommy said. Puffy cursed.

“Eret we need to get them out of here. I don’t have everything I need to properly take care of Tubbo’s injuries. He’ll die if we don’t get him proper help” Eret nodded. She picked up Tubbo and Puffy comforted Tommy as best as she could. The two left the prison catching a glimpse and Charlie and Ranboo helping Sam who must’ve been locked up as well, he didn’t look well.

Puffy could only see the brunette getting paler. They arrived at Tommy’s house, it was the best place they could reach during the crisis.

“Eret, keep pressure on Tubbo’s wounds, but for the wounds on his torso you can’t push too hard or you might pierce his lungs,” Puffy said. “I need to get more supplies. Tommy, please listen to Eret” Puffy explained and she left. Eret did their best to follow Puffy’s instructions but he found himself worrying if he wasn’t doing well enough.

Puffy rushed back inside carrying an abundance of different supplies.

“Okay, you can move,” she said. She worked fast and frantic. Eret returned to comforting Tommy.

Tommy didn’t know what to think. Dream would always have Tommy living in constant fear and there was nothing Tommy could do against it. Tommy gazed at Puffy as she worked on keeping Tubbo alive. Eret ran a careful hand through Tommy’s hair and Tommy could only think about every awful scenario he’d been through. Every instance where either he or Tubbo was on the brink of death. He thought about how far they’d come.

“I can’t lose him... he’s all I have, Eret” Tommy confided. Eret nodded.

“I know,” they said. “I know... but Tubbo’s strong, just have faith in him, alright?” Eret was careful with how he interacted with Tommy. She didn’t want to startle the blonde and they definitely didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Puffy worked meticulously for hours on end. Tommy eventually became exhausted and fell asleep against Eret, not that he minded. 

“Okay... he’s breathing, he’s got a pulse...” Puffy muttered.

“Was he not breathing before?” Eret asked.

“I didn’t wanna worry Tommy any more than I had... for awhile his pulse and breathing was pretty touch and go, I’ve stabilized him... we just have to wait,” Puffy said. Eret inhaled sharply. She looked from Tubbo to Tommy and then to the dirt ceiling.

“When will they ever get a break...?” He muttered. Puffy sat on the other side of Tommy. She’d be ready if there was any sign Tubbo might take a turn for the worse.

Tommy was at Tubbo’s side all day and all night. Eret had to forcefully drag Tommy away just to assure he ate every day and spent at least a little bit of time outside.

“You won’t do Tubbo any good if you die before he wakes up” is what Eret said to the blonde.

Tubbo was in a coma for a week, almost two.

Eret had just taken Tommy to go on a walk when Tubbo stirred in his sleep. He had an initial panic from realizing he was alone but Puffy soon walked in and calmed him down.

“Tommy- Tommy, where’s Tommy?” Tubbo asked. Puffy ran a hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“It’s okay, it’s okay... Eret just took Tommy on a walk, they’ll be back soon. You’re safe, Tubbo” Puffy assured.

“Dream... he- he-” Tubbo’s breathing became erratic and Puffy wasn’t sure what to do to help. She tried to talk to him but it seemed like he wasn’t focusing on where he was.

“Tubbo, it’s okay,” Puffy said. Tubbo didn’t calm down, however. Pretty soon Eret and Tommy arrived and Puffy gave the two a helpless look. Tommy was at Tubbo’s side in an instant.

“Tubs, it’s okay... I’m right here” Tommy assured. Tommy took the brunette’s hands and held them tight, but not too tight. One of Tubbo’s arms was broken after all.

“Tom- Tommy...” Tubbo soon focused on Tommy. Tommy broke into tears.

“You’re okay, Tubbo... he can’t hurt us anymore... we’re okay,” Tommy said. Tubbo cried as well. Puffy pulled Eret into another room.

“I think they have separation anxiety,” Puffy said.

“Shit...” Eret cursed.

“I don’t know what we’re gonna do... they can’t keep living in constant fear like this” Puffy said.

“I don’t know either... for now, let’s just try to provide them with a moment of peace” Eret stated. Puffy nodded.

“Agreed.”


	72. Glowing Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo meet at a hotel the night before they’re meant to meet with everyone else, dead tired from traveling for a few hours they end up going to sleep right away, Tommy wakes up incredibly early with a plan to spend time with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @ousumii on ao3
> 
> ** This one is gonna be lovely <3

Tommy was already half asleep before he arrived at the hotel, but he made sure to mark down some specific locations in his head. He was meant to meet with Wilbur and Phil later with Tubbo but for the time being, they were at a hotel since there was still some time before they’d actually arrive at the meet-up spot.

When Tommy saw Tubbo he hugged the smaller of the two around his waist and Tubbo gave a soft giggle also sounding rather tired. Their parents were talking to each other and checking in. They had a joint room so Tommy and Tubbo could pass into each other’s rooms without a problem.

Both boys crashed in the same room, however. Their parents thought it was funny to see two people be so comfortable around the other but they were glad their kids had someone they trusted enough to fall asleep so quickly with.

Tommy had his phone placed under his pillow. He needed to know he’d be able to wake up at a specific time no matter how early it might be.

Tubbo was asleep with his head on Tommy’s chest. Tommy was running through a series of situations in his head planning out something he wanted to do to surprise his best friend in a sense. Eventually, time caught up to the blonde and he drifted to sleep alongside his friend.

Tommy’s phone began to vibrate at three AM. He quietly nudged Tubbo awake and while the brunette was a little annoyed to be woken up so early he was more confused as to what Tommy was planning.

“Come with me” Tommy whispered. He stood up and both boys threw on a sweatshirt over their T-shirts. Tubbo followed silently behind Tommy as they quietly exited the room after Tommy left a note for their parents.

“Where are we going?” Tubbo asked. Tommy grinned.

“It’s a surprise, trust me” Tommy held out his hand and Tubbo chuckled and took it, he did trust the blonde.

Across the street from the hotel was a gas station kept open 24/7. A woman worked at the counter with a bored expression plastered on her face. She rolled a pen back and forth on the desk spacing out. She snapped to attention at the sound of the door opening. Seeing two teenage boys made her uneasy but she just watched the taller one lead the shorter one through the make-shift aisles.

Within five minutes the two arrived at the front of the counter with various snacks and drinks. She rang them up and bagged their items. The shorter one gave a quick ‘thank you’ and they waved goodbye.

She couldn’t remember the last time teenage boys had walked in on her shift and didn’t harass her in some way.

Tommy continued leading Tubbo around the block. The area was constructed in a pretty odd way all things considered. Tommy had spotted the park that resided around the block of the gas station on his way to the hotel. He wanted to make sure he didn’t get too far, Tubbo always got anxious traveling in the dark.

“What are we doing here?” Tubbo asked.

“We’re gonna watch the sunrise,” Tommy stated. Tubbo giggled and nodded.

“Okay”

They climbed to the top of the structure small gremlin children would often use for their own entertainment. Tubbo leaned against Tommy and the blonde kept an arm around Tubbo’s waist to keep balance a little better. They talked and ate the snacks they’d bought and just had a good time being with each other. They didn’t have to worry about keeping up an appearance for an audience or their parents or friends.

They could talk about topics they wouldn’t discuss normally, express interest in things that would be ‘out of character’ for them, they could joke around with one another more comfortably.

Within an hour the sky began to lighten and over the horizon, the sun slowly made its way to the surface. The sky became painted with a wide array of pastels. Red entwined with yellow to form orange and the blue of the sky mixed in with the red to create a lovely purple. For that moment the two didn’t have to worry about getting back to the hotel, they didn’t have to worry about meeting with the others later and they didn’t have to worry about what to do next. They were just happy to be beside one another.


	73. Flowers Over Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy and Sam have been keeping an eye on Tommy and Tubbo ever since Dream was locked away. They start to catch glimpses of the kids the boys once were and decide that if they really want to see the war tired boys become kids again, they have to take them away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @MarshmallowSoda on ao3
> 
> ** I hope by the end of this whole egg arc shit Puffy just straight up takes Tommy and Tubbo with Sam and leaves

Sam had been doing everything he could to help Tommy relax. It wasn’t easy, Tommy often got startled by loud noises and he became terrified whenever he made a mistake. Every time Sam was expecting a loud sound he covered Tommy’s ears, whenever Tommy messed up Sam just patted him on the head and with a smile told him everything would be okay. He worked through problems with Tommy, he never shouted at the blonde. He could tell Tommy was getting better but Sam had a feeling something wasn’t right.

Puffy had been keeping her eye on Tubbo. Tubbo was never open about his problems. He bottled it all up, but Puffy could see it, every time he thought he might have disappointed someone he flinched. Whenever he got expressive he apologized, Puffy had seen him talking to Charlie just the other day, Charlie made a passive comment that Tubbo was being hyper and Tubbo toned down his energy by a lot.

Both Sam and Puffy understood that the boys were healing, that they needed time but they wouldn’t get the time if they stayed. They’d only collect more trauma upon themselves. If they took too much it’d only be a matter of time before it broke them.

So, Sam and Puffy devised a plan. They met every night to discuss the plan, they’d need a lot of supplies and luckily someone was willing to provide.

Eret stood in front of the two, he adjusted his sunglasses.

“Hey, Eret,” Puffy greeted.

“Hello,” they said. She seemed uneasy. “I’d like to help you get out with the boys,” Eret explained.

“Good, cause we’re gonna need a lot of stuff to get as far as we can,” Puffy said. Eret nodded.

“Eret,” Sam said. They turned. “Come with us, please” Eret smiled.

“I’d be honored,” she said.

\---

Once the plan was in motion it was a matter of convincing the two to leave. Puffy and Sam both caught the two together messing around with one of Tubbo’s dogs.

“Hey, Tommy, Tubbo,” Sam greeted.

“Hey, Sam! Hi Puffy!” They chimed. Sam and Puffy shared a look.

“We want to talk to you two about something,” Sam said.

“Sure, what’s up?” Tommy asked.

“We... well, to be honest, we’ve been thinking about this for some time...” Puffy began. “How would you two like to get away from this place? Be done with war and with chaos?” Puffy asked.

“Like... leave? Forever?” Tubbo questioned. The two looked around the place. Somewhere they considered to be a home, a place that had been blown up and burned now had vines growing everywhere.

“I don’t know...” Tommy muttered.

“This place is... we’ve been here for a while,” Tubbo said.

“We know. But you’ve suffered so much. As much as you hate to admit, you’re still kids” Sam reasoned. Tubbo took Tommy’s hand. “Please, come with us. Puffy, Eret, and I” Sam said. The two looked to think but Tubbo decided for the both of them.

“We’ll go,” he said.

“Tubbo-”

“Tommy, I know you don’t want to leave this place, but if we stay here we’re only going to go through more wars. We almost lost each other too many times so... let’s just go” Tubbo basically pleaded for the blonde to leave with him. They couldn’t bear the idea of being apart.

“Okay...” Tommy gave in. “We’ll go with you,” Tommy said.

\---

Tommy, Tubbo, Eret, Sam, and Puffy all made the plan to leave. Unknown to the adults of the group Tubbo and Tommy had left the people they still cared about or trusted a note.

To: Big Q, Sapnap, Charlie, Ranboo, Ghostbur, Karl, Connor, and Foolish,

Sorry, we’re leaving. We can’t stay, as much as we never admitted it we are still kids. We won’t say where we’re going because truthfully we don’t know. We’re safe, we’re in good hands, we promise. If you’re reading this and your name is at the top of this page that means we still thought of you as good friends, people we trusted. We don’t know if we’ll come back, but if we do be sure to look for us.

From: Tommy and Tubbo

P.S. Tell my dad he can fuck off I have a new family now -Tommy

They left late in the night. Traveling via horseback they’d make good distance. The five of them each had supplies and food. Sam, Puffy, and Eret took turns sleeping.

Sam was watching over everyone and making sure they weren’t attacked by zombies, creepers, spiders, etc. Sam looked at Tommy and Tubbo and smiled softly, they looked more at peace.

Sam drew his attention away from the boys when he heard a rustling a little ways away. He stood and went to investigate. It had only been a spider, but still, Sam was glad it didn’t get too close.

When he got back to the group Tubbo looked distressed.

“Tubbo, you’re okay, it’s just a dream” Sam whispered. Tubbo’s eyes shot open and he sat up. He seemed to take in his surroundings and relaxed.

“Sorry...” Tubbo said softly. Sam ran a hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam asked. Tubbo glanced at Tommy who was still sleeping.

“No”

Sam knew Tubbo wasn’t nearly as open about his problems as Tommy was. Sam knew Tubbo had never spoken to Tommy about much of anything regarding his traumatic events. If he had, Sam was sure Tommy would have mentioned something about it.

“You don’t have to keep all of your feelings buried, Tubbo. I know you’re worried about Tommy and everyone else, but you can talk to me” Tubbo looked at his hands and nodded.

“I know... I just... it happened a while ago it shouldn’t matter anymore” Tubbo said.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“The Manberg Festival... I don’t know if you were there but I-” Tubbo let out a shaky breath “I almost died...” Sam had always been meaning to ask where Tubbo’s burn scars came from.

“Is that why...?” Sam trailed off. Tubbo just nodded.

“The burns were from a firework rocket... I- I couldn’t see or hear for a while. I just felt someone pulling me from the box I was in... I passed out at some point, then I was in Pogtopia” Tubbo explained. “Tommy is the only reason I’m alive... no one else would have gotten me out” Tubbo looked at the ground and sighed.

“Tubbo, it’s okay to be hurting from something like that,” Sam said but Tubbo shook his head.

“It was so long ago though... it happened and everyone else moved on I- I moved on... I thought I did at least, but I still remember it, and I can’t get it out of my head” Tubbo rubbed at his eyes trying not to cry. Sam pulled the brunette close.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. Ignoring a problem won’t make it go away, it’s not your fault you don’t know how to deal with this properly, just let us help, alright?” Tubbo hugged Sam tightly and nodded.

“Okay”

Unknown to Sam and Tubbo, a certain blonde had been awake the whole time and wore a small smile on his face happy that Tubbo had finally vocalized his problems.

After a few more days of traveling the group settled on a far-out coast. They were thousands of miles away from the mainland of the SMP. Tubbo and Eret built a large place where they could all live, Puffy and Tommy worked on making a garden and Sam was preparing the necessary things to automate the farm.

Tommy and Tubbo found themselves genuinely enjoying the time they spent with the three adults. Despite everything they’d been through they were still able to find trust to give.

“Sam, who’s gonna watch the prison while you’re here?” Tommy asked.

“Don’t worry, I put Ponk on the job. I trust him” Sam assured. Tommy nodded and continued to herd cows and sheep with Puffy.

Once the house was built the five began to decorate their own rooms and the house soon became home. It felt like a family.

Tommy was still protective over Tubbo and everyone else respected that. They didn’t intentionally try to separate the two, they kept them together and they kept them safe.

Puffy would often check on the two boys at night and find one or both of them in a distressed state. It made Puffy worry about how many nights they’d gone feeling scared or reliving a terrible moment in their lives and they just pushed through until morning.

One night was especially bad for Tommy; it was shortly after he’d accidentally used the wrong material when helping Eret build something. Tommy got really quiet for the rest of the day. Eret had been the one to go check on him and found him in the corner of the room trying to muffle his crying.

Tommy was muttering various things and Eret approached cautiously as to not startle the blonde any further. Eret placed a gentle hand on Tommy’s shoulder but the blonde didn’t react at all. Eret could hear what Tommy was saying now.

“I don’t wanna be on that pillar again... I’m sorry... Should’ve listened... It’s my fault... I don’t wanna die yet...” Eret reacted upon instinct and held Tommy protectively.

“It’s okay, Tommy, you’re gonna be just fine,” Eret said. Tommy let out a sigh and shakily returned Eret’s hug.

“Eret...?” Tommy said softly.

“What’s up, Tommy?”

“Could you take me to Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Eret smiled and nodded carefully leading Tommy to Tubbo’s room. 

Tubbo was always a light sleeper so he woke up upon hearing the door open. Tubbo and Tommy didn’t say a word, Tubbo just tiredly opened his arms to the blonde and Tommy quietly went and cuddled with Tubbo. Eret smiled and gave the two a quiet goodnight.

As time passed the two got better. Sam got Tubbo to open up more about the things that bothered him, Tommy got better at expressing his true feelings toward certain topics and not covering it up with jokes. They built a place that truly felt like a home and they loved one another like family.

Back in the Dream SMP, Quackity had found the note left for everyone. Those whose names were at the top of the page felt bitter-sweet, while the two boys were gone they were glad they had made it out. Some of those whose names didn’t make it to the top of the page were filled with a bit of regret, others ignored the situation altogether.

Ranboo had been the one to draw the short end of the stick and passed the message to Philza. The man in question seemed indifferent. In a way, it hurt everyone who heard of the way Phil had reacted to his son leaving for good.

Dream was infuriated to hear about it from Ponk. He had done so much to get control over the two but ultimately they had just left rendering all of his planning to be useless.

No one sought the group out, no one looked for them. They just hoped they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes hurt......... bleh :p


	74. "I'm Not Clingy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo finds himself being jealous of Tommy and Tubbo’s friendship. He starts actively spending more time with Tubbo, but he didn’t mean to hurt Tommy in the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @yourlocalplant on ao3
> 
> ** I am just unsure how to go about this... but we’ll see...
> 
> ** AU where Dream is a decent fucking guy pleAse I need it for my sanity... (This means Wilbur’s alive and Schlatt is too they’re cool <3)
> 
> ** I’m running on three cups of coffee right now so if it's shit I’m sorry, in my defense it’s late... and my brain just isn't going brr

Ranboo had gone through the list a million times over. Phil has Techno, Bad has Skeppy, Wilbur has Schlatt, Dream has George, Sam has Ponk, Puffy has Niki, Tubbo has Tommy.

Ranboo was alone. Completely and utterly alone and it hurt him every day. He’d see Tommy and Tubbo running around and whatever and just having fun being with each other and Ranboo so desperately wanted something like that.

Above all else, Ranboo wanted to have someone he felt safe around, but it seemed like everyone else already had that person in their life.

Ranboo hadn’t meant to hurt anyone, he just started paying a few more visits to Tubbo and helping him with his projects. Ranboo was just looking to be close to someone and Tubbo was always easy to talk to. Tubbo was relaxed and pretty down to Earth and centered. He could be loud, but mostly when he was excited. Ranboo’s daily morning visits became longer and longer until they practically spent all day with one another and they got closer every day.

Ranboo didn’t think it was a bad thing.

\---

Tommy hadn’t minded when Ranboo and Tubbo started hanging out more. He didn’t mind that Tubbo was spending time with other people. It gave Tommy time to work on a few things and talk to other people as well.

Before Tommy knew it, he was missing his best friend. Normally Tubbo would come by every day to check in with Tommy, ask him how his day had gone and they’d make good conversation and jokes. Sometimes they’d just sit in silence together but it was always okay because they were with one another.

Tubbo’s daily check-ins soon became obsolete as the brunette spent most of his time with Ranboo.

Tommy knew he could just go and talk to Tubbo, but he didn’t. He wasn’t clingy. He wasn’t clingy and that’s why he couldn’t go talk to Tubbo. He couldn’t go see his best friend because he wasn’t clingy.

So, Tommy continued to distract himself from his loneliness by keeping himself busy. He helped Eret with a few projects and the king of the SMP found it odd how compliant Tommy was, and how quiet he was. Eret didn’t question it at the time, he figured it was just a sign that Tommy was letting down his guard. But Tommy was pretty insistent on continuing to work and Eret became concerned.

“Tommy, are you feeling alright?” Eret asked.

“Sure I am,” Tommy said. Eret sighed and turned the blonde to face him.

“What’s up?” Eret asked. Tommy looked at Eret. The blonde always thought of Eret as the Wine Aunt that just knew everything.

“It’s nothing... you’ll just make fun of me...” Tommy muttered. Eret frowned.

“I promise I won’t” Eret waited “King’s honor” Eret promised. Tommy sighed knowing he couldn’t wrangle his way out of the situation.

“Lately Tubbo’s been spending a lot of time with Ranboo... and- and I don’t miss him. I just haven’t seen him in a while,” Tommy said. Eret understood that the on-going joke of Tommy being clingy was getting to him and Eret gave a reassuring smile. Tommy did miss Tubbo, he just didn’t want to admit it.

“Tommy, do you feel like you and Tubbo are falling out?” Eret asked. Tommy’s shoulders tensed as he looked away from Eret. The blonde brought his hands to his eyes and just nodded. “You should know Tubbo holds you very close to his heart, no one could replace you” Eret assured.

“How do you know?” Tommy asked.

“I’ve watched you two run around here for a while now. Trust me, Tommy, Tubbo cares about you more than anything else. The question is, does the same go for you?” Eret asked.

Tommy looked at Eret. He didn’t have to vocalize his answer, both of them already knew.

“I’m gonna go talk to Tubbo... thanks Eret” Eret ruffled his hair and watched the blonde leave.

\---

Tubbo liked hanging out with Ranboo, they had interesting conversations but sometimes Tubbo felt an inability to keep up with certain things. There were times Tubbo wanted to sit in the comfortable silence that often came with hanging out with Tommy. Tubbo missed the blonde, but he knew if he stopped hanging out with Ranboo then he would probably miss the odd discussion he had with Ranboo... Either way, it seemed to be a lose-lose situation.

Still, Tubbo pushed it to the back of his head. He didn’t need to worry about it. It’d be fine.

There was a knock at Tubbo’s door, halting the conversation he and Ranboo were engaged in.

Tubbo answered it to see Tommy out of breath.

“Hey...” he said.

“Hey, Tommy!” Tubbo said happily. “Did you run all the way here?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, but- but not because I’m clingy... or anything...” Tommy said. Tubbo didn’t understand why he felt the need to clarify that.

“Um... okay, why are you here exactly?” Tubbo asked.

“I- I just...” Tommy obviously didn’t want to say why he had come but he didn’t need to say a thing for Tubbo to understand.

“Wait here a second, Ranboo,” Tubbo said. The half-enderman nodded.

Tubbo brought Tommy outside to the stone docks of Snowchester.

“Did you miss me?” Tubbo asked. Tommy turned away.

“Of course not” Tubbo chuckled.

“I mean, you did run here for some reason, right?” Tubbo pressed.

“I’m not clingy!” Tommy snapped. Tubbo was taken aback by the outburst and Tommy realized. “Sorry... I just-”

Tommy was interrupted by Tubbo hugging him.

“You’re right, you’re not clingy, you’re my best friend. You’re allowed to miss your best friends” Tubbo said. Tommy hugged him back.

“I- I’m sorry I just... you and Ranboo have been spending so much time together... I just- I do miss you” Tommy admitted.

“Then hang out with us,” Tubbo said. “I think you and Ranboo would get along, it’ll be fun, just give it a shot” Tubbo smiled at the blonde “you can have more than one best friend” Tubbo stated.

So, Tommy gave in. The three started up a new conversation and just as Tubbo thought Ranboo and Tommy bounced off one another perfectly. Tubbo smiled, glad to have both Tommy and Ranboo in his life.

The three fell asleep leaning against one another in Tubbo’s house.


	75. Bribery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo was president, and being president of a recently blown up nation was tough. Tubbo had to sign legal documents that took him hours to get through due to the construction. He didn’t want to bother anyone else so he just worked it through as best he could. This leads to several sleepless nights in a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by the lovely Anonymous User (You’re just so great)
> 
> ** I can’t believe I’m writing a fluff chapter from Anon that’s wild, man...

It’d been a week since Tubbo was put in charge of L’Manberg and a week since it’d been blown up. Tommy was a good vice president in the sense that it helped no one question Tubbo’s authority. Tubbo was handling a lot and Tommy being around was helping in a sense.

Still, Tubbo was tired from several nights staying up and reading documents only to have to re-read them.

Tubbo was just exhausted and it was showing.

At first, it was just dark circles under his eyes that made it apparent that the boy hadn’t slept. No one said much of it, there were times Wilbur didn’t sleep a night or two but got better soon.

However, Tubbo’s sleepless nights only continued. One night turned to two, and two turned six.

Tubbo was beginning to space out quite a bit. He swore that the shadows on the walls moved a little strange but he didn’t say anything of it.

Everyone else seemed too busy with the construction to notice, but leave it to TommyInnit, Tubbo’s VP and best friend to take notice of the excessive yawning, slurring words, and most noticeable, the bags under Tubbo’s eyes.

“Tubbo,” Tommy said. The brunette didn’t answer as he continued to stare at the documents displayed across his desk. Tommy frowned. He couldn’t believe Tubbo would still be working even if he was dead tired. His dyslexia had to be much worse considering. Why hadn’t he asked for help? “Tubbo” Tommy placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder and Tubbo looked up squinting slightly as his eyes focused on Tommy.

“Heytoms...” he muttered. His words merged together.

“When was the last time you slept, man?” Tommy asked. Tubbo hummed softly. “I... don’t know” Tubbo mumbled.

Tommy let out a long sigh as he shook his head.

“Take the day off” Tommy instructed.

“I can’t... there’s so much to do...” Tubbo stated.

“Do it tomorrow” Tommy picked Tubbo up by the arms and lead him through a set of doors that lead to Tubbo’s personal room in the white house.

“Tommy...” Tubbo complained.

“Look, take the day off and I’ll get you some Manuka Honey, I know you wanted to try it,” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed in contemplation.

“Fine” he agreed.

“Good” Tommy nodded as Tubbo lied down. Tommy frowned at how tired he looked. Tommy put on some quiet music and lied down beside Tubbo.

“You can always ask me for help, you know?” Tommy confirmed.

“Ijust... don’t wanna botheryou” Tubbo muttered. Tommy ran a careful hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“You’re not bothering anyone when you ask for help, especially not me” Tommy assured. He placed a soft kiss on Tubbo’s head and whispered sweet words of platonic affection.

Tubbo fell asleep with his head resting on Tommy’s chest and Tommy fell asleep with a protective arm around Tubbo.


	76. Static Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno are rivals. Always have been. Their younger brothers, however, are best friends. Their worlds immediately start to clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSChannel on ao3
> 
> ** AU: Tubbo is Dream’s younger brother and Tommy is Techno’s younger brother.
> 
> ** Hear me out, texting format, I know, crazy right?

Tommy was listening to Techno mutter about Dream again and he swore on his life that if this kept up he really would just throw a rock at Technoblade.

That isn’t to say that Tommy hates the stupid rivalry the two have, he finds it quite amusing most of the time, but sometimes it’s just old and annoying.

Tommy:  
They’re at it again

Tubbo:  
Yeah... Dream’s plotting murder I think...

The rivalry started innocently enough, but pretty soon the two couldn’t tell game from real life and everything they did became a competition.

“Techno could you shut up about Dream for five minutes?” Tommy was ignored by his older brother.

Tommy:  
You wanna just meet at the park?

Tubbo:  
Sounds good. Not sure how much longer I can listen...

Tommy headed out after throwing on a sweatshirt. He walked around the black and down the street to the park where he met Tubbo.

“So, what’s the deal this time?” Tommy asked.

“Test of strength I’m pretty sure,” Tubbo answered. The brunette leaned against Tommy and the blonde yawned.

“It’s stupid... they’re constantly competing and we can’t get away from it,” Tommy said.

“The price one pays for being their siblings” Tubbo muttered.

“At least we’re normal,” Tommy said.

“Yeah...”

About five minutes later the two were startled to see Dream and Technoblade meet at the very same park.

What was meant to be a test of strength became a lecture of ‘how could you possibly be friends with the younger brother of my enemy?’

Needless to say, the park visit was cut short for all parties as Technoblade and Dream took Tommy and Tubbo back home respectively.

After the whole crisis, both Tommy and Tubbo were pissed that their older siblings were bringing their rivalry into their own lives.

“Why did you do that?” Tommy asked.

“It’s for the best,” Technoblade answered.

“What do you mean ‘it’s for the best’? Tubbo is my friend!” Tommy argued.

“Tommy, trust me. It won’t do you any good” Technoblade stated. Tommy knew trying to argue with Technoblade was pointless.

“Fucking hell... Tommy muttered. He made his way to his room, closing his door he began to text Tubbo.

Tubbo wasn’t in a good situation with his brother either.

“Dream, Tommy’s my friend, we’ve been hanging out for years!” Tubbo justified.

“That’s doesn’t make it okay, Tubbo, I know you consider him a friend but he’s nothing but a poor influence on you”

“You’re just saying that cause he’s Technoblade’s brother!” Tubbo retorted. “Stop pushing your stupid rivalry onto us! It’s our lives!” Tubbo didn’t wait for a response he just left.

Tommy:  
What’s it looking like over there?

Tubbo:  
Dream’s mad

Tommy:  
Same here... I know they think they know what’s best for us but I miss you

Tubbo:  
I miss you too, Toms

Tommy:  
We could sneak out, meet at the park as usual

Tubbo:  
I like that

Tommy:  
Good. Meet you there!

Tommy arrived at the park once again after crawling through his window. He met with Tubbo and they hugged one another.

“Good to see you again, Tubs,” Tommy said.

“You realize this may be the only time we’ll get to see each other, right?” Tubbo asked.

“Until this dumbass rivalry blows over, that is,” Tommy said.

“True... it’s worth it though, right?” Tubbo asked.

“If I have to build up genuine physical strength to climb in and out of my window every night just to meet you here then so be it. It’s definitely worth it, Tubbo” Tommy assured. Tubbo smiled and they spent a few hours talking.

Even if they had to lie to their families, they’d do everything they could to see one another.


	77. Chilled To The Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finds himself feeling pretty sick after spending far too much time outside preparing for a Snowchester blizzard. Tubbo tries to go see Tommy but things don’t go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @MarshmallowSoda on ao3
> 
> ** Additional request from @frogs_on_steroids
> 
> ** Carpal Tunnel is kicking my ass right now

Tubbo wasn’t sure when his preparations would be enough. Considering that he’d never faced a blizzard before he wasn’t sure when it would be good enough.

He spent the entire day outside in the snow. The melting flakes on his clothes eventually made them feel wet and didn’t help with the chilled breeze at all. By nightfall, Tubbo had single-handedly prepared each house for the blizzard and made sure everything was secure.

Tubbo didn’t think twice about passing out the moment he got back inside, he didn't think his actions would have drastic repercussions.

He was wrong.

Tubbo woke up with a terrible headache and his body was heavy. He was freezing but felt like he was burning all the same. Tubbo forced himself to stand having to put the majority of his weight against the wall just to stay standing. He needed to see Tommy.

Tubbo pushed open his door and he flinched when it closed. His head was killing him. Tubbo stumbled his way down the steps. The wind was hitting his face and his eyes were squinted to hopefully protect them from the chilling wind.

Tubbo made it four feet from his house when the weight on his chest and his pounding headache became far too much to bear and Tubbo stumbled, collapsing in the snow.

\---

Tommy knew that a storm on the mainland of the SMP usually meant a blizzard in Snowchester. He and Tubbo had discussed it all before, in the case of a blizzard at Snowchester, Tubbo promised to stay inside. Tommy knew better though, Tubbo became excited about too many things. Tommy knew Tubbo would have done something stupid by now, and of course, he worried about the brunette it was just difficult to express.

Tommy sat in his house, the storm raging outside with thunder and lightning the faint sound of tridents channeling the lightning for charged creepers. Tommy sighed and stood up pacing for a minute or two. He knew that he should check on Tubbo, he knew he should go and make sure the brunette was okay and wasn’t doing anything stupid.

Tommy still hesitated. He should know Tubbo’s okay, right? They’re best friends, sure, but Tubbo is his own person and he knows what he’s doing...

Like hell he does.

Tommy sighed dramatically as he threw on a jacket and ran outside in the direction of Snowchester. He ran as fast as he could, he didn’t care how clingy he looked or how he might get made fun of, he was worried about his best friend while he may not admit it out loud he could certainly show it.

Tommy sprinted across the bridge and came to a halt outside the tunnel. He caught his breath for a moment. He walked around the house and was about to go inside when no more than three feet away from the steps, Tubbo lay in the snow half-buried.

“Tubbo!” Tommy picked up the brunette. Tommy had a momentary panic when he couldn’t find a pulse, thankfully the brunette was still alive. Tommy carried his friend and sprinted back to the mainland of the SMP. He stopped in his home and removed Tubbo’s hat and jacket from his body and made sure he was warm. “It’s okay, Tubbo, you’re gonna be fine...” Tommy muttered.

Tommy waited impatiently for his friend to wake up. A few hours passed and the brunette stirred in his sleep.

“Hey, Tubs, how’re you feeling?” Tommy asked.

“Tired... and cold...” Tubbo muttered. Tommy ran a hand through the brunette’s hair.

“I’ll try and make you some soup, shout if you need anything,” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled and nodded. Tommy proceeded to then absolutely fuck up making soup. Luckily, Puffy was coming by to visit and upon understanding the situation, made soup for Tubbo.

“How did you mess up soup?” Tubbo asked.

“Shut up it’s not as easy as it looks” Puffy giggled as Tubbo ate the soup.

“I don’t know, Puffy seemed to do it just fine” Tubbo retorted.

“Tubbo I swear to god if you don’t shut up about this” Tubbo giggled and Tommy gave in and laughed with his friend. Puffy stuck around a while longer before eventually leaving. Tommy made sure Tubbo stayed warm by cuddling with him through the night.


	78. Five Whole Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy were simply walking down the prime path when they hear an odd noise coming from the Community House. Everyone gathers upon hearing the sound and in the center, it looks like the game file had been corrupted as binary leaks out, and almost like a rip in space, it’s simply void. It was innocent curiosity until someone is pulled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by Anon <3
> 
> ** For the sake of my pillow and my corn I better make this one good
> 
> ** AU where everyone is aware they’re in a game, but in a way like Sword Art Online if they die in the game they’d die in ‘real-life’. All major injuries should be taken seriously
> 
> ** FNAF crossover lmao

Tubbo was having a good time. He was with his best friend just talking occasionally Tubbo became distracted by a few bees buzzing past. Tommy would just laugh and make a passive comment about how ‘precious’ Tubbo was. They were at peace. The plan was to just walk around the SMP and not worry about what anyone else was doing. They didn’t get a lot of time to spend just the two of them.

The two were just walking by the Community House when they heard an odd noise. It was like the sound of tearing paper. Tommy and Tubbo shared a wary look before slowly walking inside. In front of them, residing in the dead center of the community house was a section of empty space, a void. From the dark nothingness came small lines of code and binary. Tommy took Tubbo’s hand tightly.

“The fuck is this?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know…” Tubbo muttered. He reached out to touch it for a moment until Fundy’s voice cut through.

“Don’t touch that!” Tubbo didn’t waste time backing up. “I knew I heard something funny… a game file must’ve gotten corrupted…” Fundy muttered. He hummed and messaged for Callahan.

Everyone else surrounded the area soon after Fundy arrived. No one seemed to like its presence, everyone was just waiting for Callahan to arrive since Callahan would know what to do. For the time being Fundy and Sam were working through a few possibilities of how to fix the file.

It was a tense silence for a while until the void seemingly began to glitch and a long purple hand reached through. Everyone stumbled back completely alarmed by the sudden change. The hand latched onto the first thing it could find which unfortunately happened to be Tubbo’s leg. Tommy tried to hold onto Tubbo but the brunette simply pixilated and vanished altogether.

“Tubbo…?” Tommy asked. Everyone looked around for the brunette. The void expanded and soon displayed a screen of sorts.

Night One:

Everyone watched as Tubbo suddenly appeared on the screen. He hit the ground of an unfamiliar setting face first, something Tommy would have laughed at if he had any idea what was happening.

Tubbo pushed himself off the ground. He was placed in an office of sorts. A monitor was placed on the desk, there was a heavyweight door on his left and right controlled by buttons on the corresponding wall. Tubbo seemed confused just as everyone else was.

“Tubbo?” Tommy questioned aloud.

“Tommy?” Tubbo looked around. It didn’t seem like the brunette could see his friends, but he could hear them. “Tommy, what’s going on?” Tubbo asked.

“I- I don’t know” Tommy admitted. The brunette jumped when the phone began to ring. Tubbo didn’t move but it seemed a recording began to play.

“Hello? Hello, hello?” Tubbo didn’t move a muscle. “Uh… welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, a place where fantasy comes to life” the man on the phone didn’t sound very enthusiastic. “... Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person’s report will be filed within ninety days” Tommy tensed. What sort of situation was Tubbo in? 

The man on the recording continued.

“Uh… the animatronics do tend to roam around at night, don’t be alarmed. It’s mandatory, something about their servos locking up if they’re shut down for too long…” He went on to talk about a few mechanical things. “The only real risk you have to face as a nightguard is that uh… well if the animatronic see you they’ll probably mistake you for an endoskeleton without a suit and will… try to forceful stuff you into a suit” he explained.

That can’t be so bad…

“That wouldn’t really be a problem if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and other animatronic parts, especially in the facial area… so, you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed into one might lead to some discomfort and… death”

Oh, it’s bad.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked. His tone was panicked.

“Tubbo, it’s gonna be okay. You’ll be fine, alright? We’re all here to help you through this. It’s gonna be okay” Tommy assured. Tubbo nodded on his end but his entire body shook.

“Tubbo, I want to switch the idle monitor to cam 1c,” Jack said. Tommy didn’t know where Jack Manifold was getting this but Tommy let Jack lead Tubbo through it. Tubbo nodded opening the monitor and switching the camera to 1c which simply displayed a closed curtain. “Alright, shut the cameras” Jack stated. Tubbo did so. “Check your left and right lights” Tubbo nodded and turned to the left pressing the white button that triggered the lights. Nothing. Tubbo turned the lights off. Tubbo turned and pressed the white button on the right. Still nothing.

It was tense.

“Wait a little bit,” Jack said. While they were all quiet they could hear the sound of muffled metal footsteps echoing through the halls.

“Can’t we get him out of there!?” Sapnap asked.

“No… the file’s been blocked out. I can’t get in to fix it” Sam said.

“Fuck…” Tommy watched as his best friend was nearing death with every tense second that passed.

“Tubbo, check the camera,” Jack said. Tubbo didn’t waste time opening it. There was no difference. “Good. Now, check the doors again” Jack said. Tubbo checked the left door where a large blue bunny peered in. Tubbo hit the red button closing the door.

“I can’t do this… I can’t… I’m gonna die here…” Tubbo muttered.

“Tubbo, you need to breathe. Check the other door” Tubbo pressed the light for the door on the right and there was nothing there. “Okay, check the light for the door on the left again” Tommy didn’t understand how Jack knew what to do, but then again it was Jack Manifold.

Tubbo checked the light and there was nothing.

“Okay, Tubbo, if the rabbit was still there, a shadow would be present on the wall by the window, understand?” Jack confirmed. Tubbo just nodded. “You can open the door” Tubbo hesitated.

“Tubbo, it’s gonna be okay. We’re with you, man” Tommy said.

Tubbo pressed the button to open the door. Tubbo got into a routine of checking the doors and then the camera. The screen went dark and displayed the time six AM. Tommy figured that ended the night.

“He should get out now, right?!” Tommy asked.

“No. He’s still got four more nights to go” Jack stated. Tommy turned back to monitor.

Night Two:

“Okay Tubbo, keep up with the routine. You can do this” Tubbo nodded as he checked the doors and the cameras. He was shaking. Tommy could feel himself shaking too.

“Tubbo, you should know if the curtain on 1c begins to move, check the cameras a little less often but still often enough so you know what’s going on,” Jack said. Tubbo just nodded though Tommy wasn’t sure if the brunette really understood.

Tubbo checked the lights on the left door and saw the rabbit and let out a yelp. He closed the door, turned to the door on the right, and saw a yellow chicken peering through the window. Tubbo inhaled sharply and closed the door and shook his head. He let out quiet sobs as his fear built up.

“Tubbo, I know you’re scared, but just listen to me, you’ll get out of this. Just listen to Jack, alright?” Tommy said. Tubbo took a few deep breaths.

“Just check the doors again” Jack instructed. The chicken was gone but the rabbit was not. 

“Okay, check the cameras,” Jack said. Tubbo did just that, the curtain was pushed to the side ever so slightly. Tubbo didn’t seem to notice. “Check the left door again” Jack instructed. Tubbo did so, the rabbit was gone so Tubbo opened the door. He checked the right door but nothing was there.

“You’re doing great, Tubbo” Tommy assured. Tubbo hummed in response.

The system Jack Manifold had Tubbo in seemed to be working well enough.

The screen faded out and the time six AM appeared once again.

Night Three:

Tubbo seemed to be a little calmer this time around, however, it quickly changed when Jack Manifold altered the routine.

“Tubbo, you’re not gonna like this, but every time you turn on the cameras, I need you to take a look at not only camera 1c but also camera 4b. If you see a figure in camera 4b you need to shut the right door” Jack said. Tubbo tensed up and nodded.

“Okay…” Tubbo muttered.

“You’re okay Tubbo” Tommy assured. Tubbo nodded.

“Thanks…” he said.

Tubbo seemed to wait five seconds in-between each action and Tommy wasn’t sure why until Jack Manifold gestured to the power percentage in the corner of the display. Tommy hadn’t noticed it before.

Tommy flinched when Tubbo opened the cameras. A spindly figure had twisted its way out of the curtains on camera 1c.

“What is that!?” Tubbo asked.

“It’s okay, Tubbo, this is common. Relax. Move to camera 4b” Jack instructed. There was nothing there so Tubbo moved back to 1c only to see nothing was there. “Tubbo close the left door,” Jack said quickly. Tubbo did so and suddenly there was a loud thud and a scraping noise and Tubbo lost it.

“I- I don’t wanna die… I don’t wanna die…” he muttered.

“Tubbo, listen to me, you’re gonna pull through. You’re strong, you can handle this” Tommy said. He was desperate to keep his friend’s hopes up.

“Tommy… please I wanna go home…” Tubbo said. Tommy’s shoulders shook as tears of his own began to fall.

“I know, I know Tubs. But you gotta focus. Check your other door” Tommy instructed. Jack nodded. Tubbo managed to do so, luckily nothing was there.

“Check your camera” Jack stated. Tubbo opened it seeing the curtain was closed once again. Nothing at 4b. “Check the left door now,” Jack said. Nothing was there. Tubbo opened it.

Tubbo checked the door on the right. For a while, things were quiet until the screen faded out for the third time and displayed six AM once again.

Night 4:

The man on the recording sounded distressed. The recording was cut short to the sound of static and screeching. Tubbo didn’t seem to appreciate it.

Things went normally for a while until Tubbo got surprised by accidentally switching to camera 2a and seeing a fox figure run down the hall.

“Close the left door!” Jack said. Tubbo fumbled for a second and went to hit the button. He hit it at the last second, thankfully. Unfortunately, the fox got a literal hook into Tubbo and tore up his arm.

“Tubbo!” Tommy shouted. From what everyone could see, Tubbo’s arm was gushing out blood similar to a fountain. The brunette breathed heavily and reached over closing the other door. He took the red bandanna he wore that matched with Tommy’s green one and tied it to his wound hoping to stop some of the blood.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked.

“I- I’ll be fine… is Tommy still there?” Tubbo asked.

“I’m here man” Tommy assured. Tubbo mustered a small smile.

Tubbo’s movements were a little slower from that point on. While the bandana had stopped some of the blood, it was still coming out rapidly.

“Tubbo, check 4b,” Jack said. Tubbo did so, and there was a dark bear-shaped figure looking at the camera. “Close your right door” 

Tubbo didn’t question it as he shut the door he ended up leaning on the wall.

“You’re almost there, Tubbo, check your left door” Tubbo let out a small whimper as he nodded and checked the other door but nothing was there. “Check 4b again” Tubbo did so and was able to open the right door.

The screen faded out and displayed the time six AM.

“He’s not gonna make it…” Jack whispered.

“Don’t fucking say that” Tommy argued.

“Let’s face facts here Tommy, he’s not gonna make it,” Jack said.

The screen lit up again and Tubbo looked so pale.

“How’re you feel, Tubs?”

“Tired…” Tubbo admitted.

“Just- just hold out a little longer, yeah? You’re almost there” Tubbo nodded.

“Okay,” he agreed.

Jack still lead him through what to do, but Tubbo was spacing out, he was holding the doors closed a little too long and it costed him. His power drained so incredibly fast and while it may have been five AM, no one knew what was to come when the power went out.

The office went dark and Tommy could hear Tubbo silently sobbing but no one could bring themselves to utter a word. Jack turned away. A soft music box melody echoed through the silence only interrupted by a choked sob from Tubbo.

A pair of unsettlingly human-like eyes gleamed through the dark corridor on Tubbo’s right.

“Can’t we fucking do anything!?” Tommy suddenly asked. “I’m not about to watch my best friend get fucking killed! Please! Help him!” Tommy begged.

“I’m- I’m sorry Tommy…” Tubbo said. Tommy shook his head.

“No… Absolutely fucking not…” Tommy inhaled sharply, but the screen faded black and the chiming of bells told everyone that it was six AM once again.

A stunned silence falls over those in the community house.

Tubbo suddenly pixelates back into the Community House, half-conscious, bleeding profusely, sobbing, and letting out shaky breaths.

Tommy is the first one to the brunette’s side and Tubbo clings onto him.

“I- I didn’t wanna die… I- I was scared… Tommy I-” Tubbo began to breathe much harder than before. Tommy hugged him close.

“You’re okay, you’re safe now” Tommy assured.

“We can take him to my castle, treat his wound, he’ll be safe,” Eret said. Tommy nodded. Tommy let Eret pick up Tubbo and followed him and Puffy to the castle. Everyone else gathered at Church Prime. Sam and Fundy worked on dispersing the corrupted file.

Eret set Tubbo down on a bed. The brunette had passed out from blood loss probably. Puffy began to clean his arm and stitch it up before wrapping it in bandages as to not irritate the stitching.

“He’s gonna be okay, right?” Tommy asked.

“Physically, he’ll recover… mentally I- I can’t say for certain” Puffy explained. Tommy held Tubbo’s hand a little tighter.

Tommy didn’t leave Tubbo’s side the rest of the day and even into the evening that followed.  
Tubbo awoke with a start. He was panicked he couldn’t see well in the dark and for a moment he thought he was in the office again. 

“Tubbo, hey, it’s okay,” Tommy assured. Tubbo watched Tommy light up a lantern and Tubbo hugged Tommy tightly.

“I’m alive… I was so scared, I- I thought- I thought…” Tubbo’s breathing calmed down as Tommy rubbed circles on his back and combed a hand through the brunette’s hair.

“You’re okay, Tubbo. You’re with me, we’re in Eret’s castle, everything is okay…” Tommy assured. Tubbo nodded slowly.

“Thank you for staying… I- the only thing keeping me going was thinking it’d really suck if I had to say goodbye and I couldn’t see you” Tubbo said. Tommy hugged the brunette a little closer. They both shook and began to cry. Both were terrified of the outcome that could have been. Both were scared to lose the other. Both were just scared.

“Can I stay with you?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.

“Yeah… I’d like that” Tommy held Tubbo close to his chest as Tubbo listened to Tommy’s racing heartbeat that soon calmed and relaxed the same as his own. Tommy placed soft kisses on top of Tubbo’s head and they both whispered sweet words and quiet reminders that they were together and they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon please don't shred my pillow


	79. Waiting In The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tommy’s birthday and Tubbo wants to surprise him. Wilbur drives the younger boy to Tommy’s place and Tubbo has everything planned out perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @Scarlatte on ao3

Tubbo had been planning this for about a week now. He had everything needed and now the only things to do was to go see Tommy and not get spotted beforehand.

Tubbo had thankfully gotten Wilbur to drive him there which meant it wouldn’t be weird for Wilbur to come alone as opposed to his parents. Not to mention, Wilbur could easily distract Tommy while Tubbo set up.

The drive was close to an hour long and Tubbo couldn’t contain his excitement. Wilbur had chuckled at him a couple of times and when they arrived Wilbur made sure Tubbo wasn’t spotted as he hauled the large box he had with him.

Wilbur went about distracting Tommy.

The tall brunette rang the doorbell and was happy that Tommy answered.

“Wilbur!” He said happily, giving the older of the two a hug.

“Hey, happy birthday Tommy!” Wilbur cheered.

“Did my parents know you were coming?” Tommy asked. Wilbur nodded. Before doing anything outside of games with Tommy Wilbur always contacted his parents.

“Of course, I called them earlier,” Wilbur said.

“Why did you come? Not that I’m not glad, but why?” Tommy asked. Wilbur chuckled.

“There’s a surprise getting set up, your parents are helping make sure it gets to where it needs to be” Wilbur explained.

“The fuck? What is it?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy I think you’re missing the point of a surprise…” Wilbur said.

“Fine then… don’t tell me” Wilbur began to laugh.

“Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday though. I mean, obviously, my parents did but honestly not many others have” Tommy explained. Wilbur ruffled his hair. “I honestly expected Tubbo to call me at exactly midnight and tell me happy birthday” Tommy joked.

“Hey, don’t worry, I have a feeling that Tubbo has something in mind. He’d never miss the chance to wish you a happy birthday” Wilbur assured. Tommy nodded.

They talked for the better half of an hour when Wilbur finally figured everything had been set up.

“Okay, Tommy, ready for your surprise?” Wilbur asked.

“Fuck yeah!” Tommy stood up and Wilbur leads Tommy to the backyard where a large box rested in the garden. “Why the fuck is it so big?” Tommy asked. Clearly alarmed. Wilbur just pushed Tommy forward a little and seemed to frighten the blonde by the way he stood so far back from the box.

“Just open it!” Wilbur said.

“Wilbur I swear if you put something like fucking bees in a box I’ll kill you,” Tommy said.

“Well… it’s close enough” Wilbur muttered, the blonde didn’t hear him.

“Here goes nothing…” Tommy grumbled but before he could place a hand on the box it shifted. “Oh, what the hell” the box shifted again and the lid popped open.

“Happy birthday, Tommy!” Tubbo said. Tommy was shocked to silence for a moment and then he hugged the boy in the box.

“You’re so fucking stupid Tubbo!” Tommy said. Tubbo giggled and hugged Tommy back.

“I know, but it was funny,” Tubbo said. Tommy couldn’t hold down the smile he had as expressed how happy he was to see Tubbo.


	80. Our Cooking Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo do a cooking stream together and Tommy is very good at cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @Mylaughinghyena on ao3
> 
> ** I’m genuinely very happy that Tubbo and Tommy plan to live with each other when they’re older I think that’s incredible :D
> 
> ** Imagine getting the Twitch Notification that Tubbo is streaming and it just says ‘Cooking Stream with TommyInnit’ holy shit-
> 
> ** I myself can’t cook to save my life, so uhhhhh I have no idea what I’m writing about pfft

Tubbo looked to his best friend. The blonde had just finished getting out all the ingredients they needed to use. Tubbo was about to start the live stream and was waiting for some kind of sign that Tommy was ready. Tommy gave a quick thumbs up and Tubbo hit the ‘go live’ button.

Tubbo waited for a bit as people began to flood the chat. Tubbo had his ‘starting soon’ screen up for the time being. The stream was simply titled ‘cooking stream’ Tommy being around was meant to be a surprise.

“Hello everybody and welcome to the stream!” Tubbo said cheerfully. “Doing another cooking stream, but I have a special guest this time! I want you all to guess who it is” Tommy rolled his eyes and Tubbo giggled.

The chat flooded with answers of ‘Lani’ at first.

“No, guys it’s not Lani I don’t think I’d consider Lani to be a special guest” Tubbo admitted. Tommy had to contain his laughter. The chat then began to spam Tommy and of course, Tommy was quick to respond.

“Yeah, it’s me! The dirty crime child!” Tommy laughed with his explosive laughter which made Tubbo begin to laugh as well.

“You’re just stealing all of Wilbur’s lines,” Tubbo said.

“I am not” Tommy denied. Tubbo rolled his eyes as he switched from the ‘starting soon’ screen. “Hello chat!” Tommy greeted. “I’m with Tubbo!” Tommy said happily. Tubbo nodded.

“So, today, we’ll be trying to make soft pretzels! I thought it’d be fun” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded as they moved through Tubbo’s kitchen. “Could you read the instructions?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, of course,” They had printed out the instructions beforehand and Tommy picked up the papers. “The first thing is to mix water, sugar, and kosher salt… what the fuck is kosher salt?” Tommy asked.

“It’s just cooking salt, the kind of stuff that’s meant to be cooked with, not like table salt” Tubbo explained. Tommy hummed.

“That’s fucking weird. Anyway, we need a cup and a half of warm water and one tablespoon of sugar” Tommy instructed.

As the two worked Tubbo was baffled by how good Tommy was at cooking. While he hadn’t known what kosher salt was, he had a great handle on everything else.

“How are you so good at this?” Tubbo asked.

“What? Are you jealous?” Tommy teased.

“I’m more impressed than anything” Tubbo admitted he gave a small chuckle and Tommy smiled at his friend.

“I spent a lot of time at home by myself, being an only child and all, so I learned how to cook since it was something I’d need to know. It worked out in my favor I guess” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

By the time Tubbo ended the stream both boys were exhausted. The pretzels were residing on the counter but more than anything they wanted to sleep.

“Man, I’m gonna have a free chef when we move in together,” Tubbo said. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You say that as if I won’t teach you how to cook” Tommy retorted.

“Man…” Tubbo giggled and he leaned against Tommy. Tubbo yawned and Tommy turned to run a hand through the brunette’s hair.

“Today was fun,” Tommy said.

“I’m glad you liked it…” Tubbo muttered.

“Yeah” Tommy paused thinking about how he’d never cooked with anyone before “I did”


	81. Here To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is a prince of a kingdom while Tommy is a knight. However, when they're together they're best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by NS Channel
> 
> ** Royal AU
> 
> ** Kingdom name: Asterin, means ‘A Star’ in German
> 
> ** Roles:  
> * Tubbo is the second prince and the youngest in his family  
> * Tommy is the leading royal knight trained to protect Tubbo  
> * Eret is King and Tubbo’s eldest sibling  
> * Niki is the first princess and Tubbo’s older sister  
> * Ranboo is a gardener and a close companion of Tubbo and Tommy  
> * Charlie is a jester of the court (but he doesn’t wear the dumbass stereotypical outfit he’s better than that)  
> * Wilbur is Tommy’s elder brother, Niki’s personal knight

Tubbo sighed boredly as he stared out across the land of the kingdom he’d been born in. He was the youngest and furthest from the throne, not that he wanted anything to do with the throne. Tubbo found himself much more content spending time in the gardens admiring the bees and spending time with his best friend.

Tubbo was seventeen, his older sister Niki is nineteen and his eldest sibling Eret is twenty-two.

Tubbo loved his family and cared about them but the whole ‘royal’ thing was tiring. So, admittedly, Tubbo snuck out sometimes and went down into the two with Tommy by his side. Tommy was formally ‘his knight’ but to Tubbo, the blonde was his best friend.

Speaking of Tommy, Tubbo hadn’t seen him but figured he was probably bothering Ranboo in the gardens so Tubbo was on his own. He’d go down to the gardens if he could, however, Eret had him ‘grounded’ as he said. After Tommy and Tubbo’s latest prank a good portion of the castle was singed and it was a miracle the whole place didn’t burn down.

To be fair, they were just planning on the kitchen burning down. 

So, Tubbo was confined to his room for at least three more days. Niki brought him food. Eret wasn’t a bad sibling, he was great, he was just trying to do his job as the eldest and as king. Tubbo certainly didn’t make it the easiest job in the world.

Tubbo heard a soft knock on the door and it assumed it was probably just Niki.

“Come in,” he said. The door opened and shut pretty quickly which alarmed Tubbo. Upon turning to see who had entered he saw Tommy looking around.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked.

“I need you to hide me” Tommy explained Tubbo raised an eyebrow.

“Why…?” Tubbo questioned.

“Cause I may or may not have pissed Wilbur off,” Tommy said. Tubbo giggled and lead Tommy to the wardrobe that resided against the wall.

“Stay in here and be quiet” Tubbo urged Tommy snickered but nodded. Wilbur knocked a minute later. “Come in,” Tubbo said.

“Hey, Tubbo, have you seen Tommy?” Tubbo giggled.

“What’s he done this time?” Tubbo asked.

“The little shit threw my sword into the lake this morning and I’ve been chasing him all day” Tubbo nodded and hummed.

“In that case, I haven’t seen him all day,” Tubbo said. Wilbur nodded. He wasn’t about to question Tubbo.

Wilbur left closing the door on his way out and Tommy emerged from the wardrobe quietly. He wrapped Tubbo into a hug.

“Thanks, man!” Tommy said. Tubbo giggled.

“You really shouldn’t throw his sword into the lake though,” Tubbo said.

“In my defense, it was an accident” Tommy defended. Tubbo sighed and playfully rolled his eyes.

“Well, in any case, I suppose you’ll be off now?” Tubbo asked. Tommy shrugged.

“No, I think I’ll stick around,” Tommy stated.

“Really?” Tubbo paused “despite the fact I can’t leave at all?” Tubbo questioned.

“Sure, I mean it’ll be fun either way” Tommy ruffled Tubbo’s hair, an action only Tommy could get away with doing.

“Okay, okay…” Tubbo always found himself leaning into Tommy’s touch. It was tough being royalty cause it wasn’t like you could have friends like anyone else could. Other people couldn’t get too close or they’d be threatened with jail time. Niki and Eret were affectionate but Tubbo was touch-starved to a point where he didn’t like people touching him. Tommy was different though because when Tommy was around Tubbo always felt safe without a doubt.

“Come here and cuddle with me,” Tommy said. Tubbo giggled and complied. There wasn’t anything else to do and he always enjoyed spending time with Tommy.

“You’re so clingy” Tubbo joked. Tommy gave a playful glare.

“Shut up,” Tommy said and pulled Tubbo closer.

“Thanks for being my friend, Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“Of course, Tubs”

Before the sun rose for the day, Tubbo woke up. Tommy was still asleep. Tubbo stood out on the balcony and looked at the fading stars as the sky got lighter as time passed.

Tubbo sighed taking in the cool morning air. He felt calm.

That was until he heard a rustling from the roof.

Tubbo turned to the noise just as a figure placed a hand over his eyes and held a knife to his throat.

“Tommy!” Tubbo managed to call. Tommy was always keeping an ear open for any sound of distress.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Tubbo could hear the sound of Tommy’s sword being picked up as his footsteps became more urgent.

“Who are you!?” Tommy asked as his sword was removed from its sheath. Tubbo’s attacker did not respond. Tubbo could feel the knife get closer to his throat and his breath hitched. “Release him immediately. You won’t get far from here if you try to harm him” Tommy stated.

Whoever had the knife pinned to Tubbo’s throat must’ve known that he’d be identifiable if he spoke. He stayed silent. He pressed the knife even closer to Tubbo’s throat and Tubbo squeaked at the stinging pain.

“Let him go,” Tommy said again. The commotion warranted the other guard’s attention. Tubbo heard Wilbur’s voice echo through the air as he busted into the room. Eight other sets of footsteps followed. The attacker’s breathing picked up, Tubbo felt the tension of the knife leave quickly and Tubbo still had no clue what was happening apart from what he could hear.

There was the sound of metal clashing against metal and then Tubbo felt safe. He looked up, his eyes adjusting to the lighting as Tommy held his sword against the man who had intended to either kill or kidnap Tubbo. Tommy kept a protective arm around Tubbo to assure his safety.

Apparently, the man had tried to poison Niki earlier that night, Wilbur caught him but lost him as he chased the man through the halls of the castle. Trying to take Tubbo was most likely a last resort.

Once Tubbo recovered from the shock he went to see Eret and Niki. They were worried about him.

Tommy didn’t leave his side the entire time and Tubbo was thankful for that.

Eret and Niki both asked how Tubbo was feeling and checked him for any injuries the physicians may have missed but he was fine.

“We’re very glad you’re okay” Niki assured.

“We don’t know what we’d do if we lost you,” Eret added. Tubbo, though hesitant, gave his siblings a hug. They were surprised but hugged him back.

They parted and Tubbo spent the rest of the day in the garden chatting with Tommy and Ranboo. Charlie came by and began talking with the group making an abundance of bee puns and causing the usual amount of chaos.


	82. Down The Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo attend different schools but Tommy manages to pay Tubbo a visit unbeknownst to him Tubbo’s getting bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @ousumii on ao3
> 
> ** Imagine getting ostracized by an entire school haha…. It’s me. I’m projecting don’t mind me……. 
> 
> ** IMPORTANT NOTICE: From this point onward I’ll be taking Fridays off. I need the break in-between weeks and Fridays, Wednesdays, and Sundays are usually days I take like two or three walks just to release my pent-up energy and space out for a bit so by the end of the day I’m usually pretty tired. (The one thing keeping me awake right now is the coffee I drank twenty minutes ago)

Tubbo sighed as he walked through the halls of his school several people turned and snickered. Tubbo wasn’t well-liked in his school, it wasn’t like he’d done anything bad it just seemed he took interest in all the wrong things so people avoided him.

They passed notes in class, they left demeaning notes in his desk and locker. It was just pretty shit attending school the same way every day. Tubbo didn’t say anything about it because he understood the situation would only escalate, so Tubbo would simply drown in his daily isolation.

The one thing he looked forward to was the evening conversation he had with Tommy, his best friend.

Tommy was loud and impulsive but he was also kind and gave good advice and always kept Tubbo’s spirits up. They don’t attend the same schools but Tubbo’s always felt that was fine because just talking to Tommy was enough.

“Tubbo!” Tommy cheered when Tubbo answered the call.

“Hello!” Tubbo greeted. “How was your school day?” Tubbo asked.

“Well, you know alright I guess. One can never be too excited about school” Tubbo hummed. “Anything you need help with today?” Tommy asked.

“No actually, no homework today since it’s Friday” Tubbo explained. “This next week is your Spring Break, right?” Tubbo asked.

“Yes, it is! And I have the best plans I have ever made” Tommy stated.

“Really?” Tubbo asked doubtfully.

“Stop making it sound like all my plans are bad!” Tommy laughed on the other end making Tubbo laugh as well. “I decided to come to visit you, I convinced my parents to drop me off over there and they’ve already talked it out with yours” Tubbo suddenly felt incredibly excited.

“Holy shit that’s awesome!”

“See? My plans can be good”

“So one out of every one-hundred ideas are good” Tubbo deduced.

“Oh fuck off” Tubbo laughed at the blonde. Tubbo would still have to go to school throughout the week however having Tommy around would certainly make it more bearable. The only issue with that was that ninety percent of the school population were TommyInnit fans.

“So, on a scale of one to ten, how popular would I be if I showed up at your school?” Tubbo rolled his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure they’d worship you like a god. I’m not even exaggerating” Tubbo admitted.

“I definitely have to walk with you to school at least once, it’d be hilarious” Tommy decided. Tubbo had a bad feeling about the number of ways that could turn out but just hummed.

The two spoke for a few hours more. Tommy would arrive on Sunday giving Tubbo time to prepare for the worst.

Tommy gave Tubbo a hug when they saw each other. Tommy wanted to get rid of any awkwardness immediately. There wasn’t a reason they should have felt awkward around each other when they had already shared so much.

They soon relaxed from the feeling of being around someone new once they processed that they really were in the same room together.

Tommy was incredibly clingy. He preferred to show affection through actions rather than his words, while Tubbo didn’t mind either way. Tommy had displayed a wide range of emotions just through one day. When he was excited he gave hugs, when he was upset about something he’d lean his head against Tubbo’s shoulder, when he was nervous he held Tubbo’s hand. Tubbo thought it was nice to have a friend that was like Tommy. Tommy was kind and while he could be loud he was always very considerate and made sure Tubbo was okay with how physical he was.

Then came Monday and Tommy was very insistent on walking with Tubbo to school. He wanted to know how many people would recognize him and Tubbo had run through the scenarios a million times and Tubbo knew there was no possible way Tommy wouldn’t find out what goes on in Tubbo’s school…

Tubbo gave in, he wasn’t good at saying ‘no’ and he walked with Tommy in silence. It was a comfortable silence, but Tubbo was incredibly tense. He always was whenever he walked to school.

They arrived much earlier than Tubbo would have liked. There were already whispers from passing students. The difference this time was that Tubbo couldn’t tell if the whispers were about him or Tommy. That made it worse.

“Tubs, are you alright?” Tommy asked. He placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo nodded.

“Definitely, don’t worry about it” Tubbo didn’t want anyone to know what happened in school. Not now, not ever. No one needed to know.

“You sure? You look kinda pale, man” Tommy said. Tubbo chuckled and just shrugged.

“I dunno, I feel fine” Tubbo lied. Tubbo was an awful liar.

“Okay… just tell me if you don’t feel good, alright?” Tommy said. Tubbo just nodded.

In the time the two had been talking a group of people had gathered and Tommy cringed.

“I’m liking this a lot less than I thought I would,” Tommy said.

“You could head back? Or you could stick around and just wait outside my classes” Tubbo was hoping Tommy would pick the first option, alas he did not.

“Sure, sounds fun” Tommy and Tubbo continued talking until the first bell rang. Tubbo lead the way to his first class and Tommy waited outside.

When Tubbo came out Tommy watched the brunette recycle small scraps of paper. He didn’t think anything of it.

“Won’t someone be mad I’m just chilling?” Tommy asked.

“Honestly I don’t think the faculty would care if a horse was loose in the halls” Tubbo explained. Tommy laughed and they continued.

Tommy grew a little suspicious the second time Tubbo recycled the papers but didn’t ask.

The third time around he did.

“What’s with the little notes you keep throwing out?” Tubbo looked up at Tommy and shrugged.

“It’s nothing,” he answered simply” Tommy hummed.

The fourth Tubbo threw out the papers he looked incredibly tired. Tommy was glad it was lunchtime.

“Tubbo, I don’t think those papers are nothing” Tommy pressed. Tubbo just shook his head.

“It’s fine, I swear,” Tubbo assured. Tommy didn’t want to push his luck. As much as he was worried for the brunette, Tommy didn’t ask further. He’d just have to see for himself.

So, after Tubbo’s fifth class for the day, Tommy caught him before he could trash the papers.

“Let me see the notes,” Tommy said.

“Why?” Tubbo asked.

“I’m worried about you,” Tommy admitted.

“I already told you, it’s nothing,” Tubbo said.

“If it’s nothing then there should be no hesitation to show me” Tubbo sighed knowing he’d lost the argument he passed the handful of paper scraps to Tommy.

Tommy looked through the notes and they were cruel. Terrible things were written across the small bits of paper and Tommy reacted before he spoke he hugged Tubbo tightly.

“Who’s been doing this?”

“The whole school,” Tubbo said. Tommy didn’t understand how something could spread through an entire community so fast.

“How can I help?” Tommy asked.

“You can’t…” Tubbo sighed and pushed away from the hug gently. “I have one more class for the day” Tubbo lead Tommy through the halls and as he looked at the other students that passed by an idea occurred to him.

So, without anyone finding out, that night, Tommy did a bit of crime…

No one can really say for sure if it was him or not, but someone had definitely spray-painted the outer walls of the school building to read, in bright red ‘TOMMYINNIT DOES NOT ENDORSE THIS PLACE’. Needless to say, the entire student body was devastated. Enough people were able to work out why things had gone South with TommyInnit and the constant berating Tubbo suffered came to an abrupt halt all because Tommy had used a bit of his influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had no plot structure and I am so, so sorry but I am so tired... I will be going to sleep. Take my John Mulaney reference and my school trauma and I hope you enjoyed it!


	83. Awaiting Your Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tubbo exiled Tommy he made a promise to come back for the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @Mylaughinghyena on ao3
> 
> ** Mild inspiration from the Steven Universe Movie
> 
> ** Glasses on because eyes are tired pog
> 
> ** Changed up a few plot points, so Dream doesn’t find the room where Tommy was storing the items most important to him.

Exiling Tommy wasn’t the plan. It never was. At least to the others, it wasn’t the plan but the more Tubbo thought about the idea of siding with Technoblade and the more Tubbo thought about Tommy’s actions the more Tubbo couldn’t help but think there was no way L’Manberg could be away from war.

So, Tubbo made his own plan. He knew how Tommy would react to being exiled. Especially by Tubbo. He’d be angry, confused, scared… Tubbo didn’t want to wish those feelings onto his best friend but perhaps it was necessary.

When Tubbo made that seemingly last-minute decision to exile Tommy there was a plan. Tommy lashed out, that was expected. Tommy took Tubbo by the collar of his suit jacket which allowed Tubbo to slip a piece of paper into Tommy’s pocket. A promise to come back.

Tubbo took the harsh words of Fundy and Quackity and he took the judging glares. He bore the weight of the nation on his shoulders and Tubbo could feel the tension grow.

He confided in Ranboo because Ranboo seemed to see things clearer than anyone else, he understood why Tubbo had done what he did. He understood that it had hurt Tubbo more than it hurt the others. For Tubbo hurt the same as his blonde counterpart.

Tommy was devastated when Tubbo said the words. He found himself in a state of shock and disbelief. The farther he got from home the angrier he felt. He didn’t understand. He was confused. He was scared… 

Most of all, Tommy wanted to go home.

It wouldn’t be that easy. Dream was still leading him further, Ghostbur was with him… Tommy could only think about the first time he was exiled… after Schlatt took over.

Tubbo wasn’t like Schlatt… right? The line that separated the two seemed to blur beyond recognition.

It was raining when Dream left him and Ghostbur alone. Tommy was desperate to build some form of shelter, too afraid to lose Ghostbur, the only part of Wilbur that remained.

Tommy had put his hands in his pockets to escape some part of the freezing cold that came with nightfall.

A piece of paper was folded within his pocket and Tommy hadn’t remembered putting any paper in his pockets. Tommy unfolded the paper and saw the best words he could ask for.

‘Sorry. I’ll come back. -Tubbo’

It was short, simple, but it was Tubbo. Tubbo would come back for Tommy, he just had to believe that.

So, Tommy waited… he waited several days.

Tommy put up with Dream, he asked about Tubbo when Ranboo dropped by. Ranboo’s visits gave him hope.

Ghostbur eventually disappeared and Tommy’s hope shattered a little.

Then Tommy held his beach party and it shattered a little more.

Dream spoke to Tommy a lot, every day, actually. Tommy didn’t like it, but it was some of the only communication he got.

Tommy was tired. So, so tired. Every night he looked at the little note and wondered when Tubbo would come back?

Tommy had seen hallucinations of the brunette. It hurt the blonde, he was so tired of trying to hold onto hope. He was nearing the end. Tommy began to compile a room of the things that were most precious to him. Valuables, gifts people have given him, and pictures of Tubbo that Quackity had given to Tommy.

Still no sign of Tubbo…

Tommy was sure it was hopeless. Tubbo had lied to him, but was that new? Tubbo had lied to Tommy before. Up on the obsidian wall, Tommy was ready to stand beside his once best friend and be proud to call him so, and now Tommy was just confused. Fucked up in the head and missing the one person who ever brought him genuine comfort. He missed his best friend.

Tommy was sure he wouldn’t regret ending it all. He was hurt, he was tired, he felt betrayed.

One night after Dream left Tommy began to build his way up. He looked over the land he’d built up alongside Ghostbur.

Tommy was tired.

Even from the height he was at he could see the particles of the Nether Portal began to flutter much more than usual. A figure stepped out but Tommy couldn’t tell who.

Tommy shouldn’t have to worry about whoever was in Logstedshire. This was something he had to do.

“Tommy!” The yell for his name drew Tommy back. Tommy recognized the voice, it was far too familiar to ever forget no matter how long it had been since he last heard it. “Tommy please!” Tubbo sounded absolutely heartbroken. Tommy looked down at the figure. Tubbo must not have been able to see Tommy from so far down. Tommy saw the figure of Tubbo fall to his knees and Tommy knew he couldn’t very well just ignore his best friend.

Tommy scaled his way down the large pillar he’d made and the closer he got to the ground the better he could see.

Tommy made his way over to the brunette. Picking up pace as best as he could when he heard the soft sobs coming from the brunette and Tommy couldn’t help but cry as well.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called. Tubbo sat up and upon seeing Tommy he stood up and hugged him.

“Tommy! You’re alive…” Tubbo shook and Tommy was admittedly shaking as well. “It took me so long… I’m sorry,” Tubbo said. Tommy shook his head.

“You’re here now… you didn’t lie to me”

“I never wanted to lie in the first place” Tommy didn’t need to worry about much. All he wanted to pay attention to was the fact that his friend was still here. “We’ve set up a place in L’Manberg, somewhere Dream won’t be able to find you, it’s safe and only the citizens know about it” Tommy nodded. “I don’t want you to feel trapped… but until Dream gives up it’s necessary” Tommy nodded again.

“Thank you” Tommy muttered.

“I’m just glad I wasn’t too late,” Tubbo said.


	84. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has to make a choice between the discs and his best friend’s life in a twisted game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by 4nonymou3 on ao3 (AKA my favorite Anonymous User) <3
> 
> ** This one is based on ‘Saw’ which I haven’t seen so imagine my surprise upon finding out what a reverse bear trap is (if you’re sensitive to gore, graphic violent imagery and below the age of fifteen I suggest you don’t look it up)

It was dark.

Very dark.

Tommy couldn’t see very much. The most he could see was the dim glow of a lit furnace. It gave off a lot of heat which was annoying.

Tommy couldn’t remember how he got to this dark room. Nor why he was there. It occurred to him that he’d never intentionally walked into this dark room. Tommy stood up. His head hurt like hell but he didn’t worry about it. He screamed out for help. He needed someone to hear him but there was no telling where he was.

Tommy jumped in surprise seeing a light come from the other side of the room. Tommy blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the new light. A screen displayed some fucked up looking puppet. Tommy cringed at the design.

“Hello, Tommy” Tommy found this incredibly unsettling. “Would you like to play a game?” Tommy didn’t answer. He didn’t like this. He wanted Wilbur and Tubbo with him. He felt safe with them. “I understand you have some objects of importance” in a moment of drama a light flipped on illuminating a small table with Cat and Mellohi displayed. Tommy reached out to touch them, however, he hesitated. “Not yet,” the puppet said.

“What the fuck…” Tommy muttered.

“You’ve given up these discs before. To you, they represent freedom and friendships. You’ve sacrificed them and fought for them a few times now… you care about these discs more than anything… the one thing you care about” Tommy didn’t like how this puppet knew so much. “Oh… but your poor best friend… Tubbo has always been by your side yet you still push to gain these discs” Tommy didn’t want to hear Tubbo’s name in this situation. “You don’t care for him as much as the discs, do you, Tommy?” A light flipped on, Tommy hadn’t realized the room was bigger, but a glass wall separated the two sides.

Tubbo.

Fuck. Tubbo was here. He was strapped to a chair and some sort of metal device was strapped to his head. A guard of some kind attached to his mouth.

“That device on your dear friend is quite a deadly mechanism. If you’d like a demonstration of what might happen to him,” the screen flashed to a display of a model head wearing the device. The model was probably made of glass or something.

The device opened and the head shattered. Tommy’s breath hitched and he looked back to Tubbo who seemed to be panicking now. He seemed too scared to move but his breathing picked up and his eyes had tears in them.

“If you want your Tubbo to live, then you must choose between the discs, or him. If you choose Tubbo you’ll have no choice but to burn the discs. If you choose the discs, then you’ll have to watch your best friend die” the puppet said.

Tommy looked at Tubbo and then to the discs, then to the furnace. Tommy wasn’t sure what was the right choice. Tubbo’s life, the discs, Tommy didn’t know what to do.

“Tick tock, Tommy, you have sixty seconds to decide, or else Tubbo’s going bye-bye!” The puppet said and a timer began to count down on the wall. Tommy hadn’t even noticed Tubbo had been smashing his hand on the other side of the glass. Tommy was stunned to silence. Tubbo’s hand was broken and bloody but he flattened it in order to struggle with the device a little. Enough to speak.

“Tommy… you can choose the discs, it’s okay” Tommy felt tears prick his eyes. He picked up the discs. Two symbols of his freedom and how he started on the server but they would mean nothing without Tubbo. Tommy tossed them to the fire as the vinyl melted and they became nothing by ashes.

A key dropped and Tommy picked it up. The glass lowered and Tommy unlocked the contraption off of Tubbo, removing it completely and kicking it across the room. It snapped open before it even hit the floor. Tubbo was mere moments away from death.

Tommy hugged Tubbo and Tubbo sobbed quietly into Tommy’s chest. The two were alarmed by the sound of thundering footsteps. A door opened and Eret, Niki, Wilbur, Jack, Sam, Ponk, and so many others walked through. Tommy wasn’t willing to be separated from Tubbo. They made their way to Eret’s castle. Niki and Puffy looked over Tubbo’s hand.

“His entire hand is shattered, save for the top half of his fingers and his thumb” Niki explained.

“What happened?” Puffy asked.

“Some weird-ass fucking puppet made me choose between Tubbo and the discs. I had to burn the discs to save Tubbo but Tubbo, being the fucking idiot he was broke his hand to get the ability to try and tell me it would be okay if I chose the discs…” Tommy explained. Sam sat beside Tommy and gave him a comforting hug. Eret was carrying on with Tubbo’s hand and making sure it had proper support and it wouldn’t bother him too much.

Tommy clung to Tubbo and the two cried over the events that had recently transpired.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have made the discs out to be more important to you, you’re the only things I care about, Tubbo. Not the discs, not L’Manberg” Tubbo hugged his best friend.

“It’s okay, I know Tommy. We’re okay” Tubbo assured.


	85. All In The Name Of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final battle for the discs, Dream gets a hold of Tubbo before Sapnap can separate him from Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @yoooosuckitgreenboyyy
> 
> ** I just realized ao3 uses the EST time zone and that threw me off for a second
> 
> ** WHY ARE PEOPLE SO MEAN TO TUBBO ON THE WIKI WTF
> 
> ** The wiki comments make me cry...

“I mean, you get backed into a corner- like he describes me as a pawn? This is checkmate. This is it… this is the end…” Tubbo sighed. “I suggest you resign” Tubbo gave a soft smile to the blonde in front of him. Tommy couldn’t accept it.

“Tubbo- Tubbo what- what am I- what am I without you?” Tommy asked. Tommy watched tears slip from Tubbo’s eyes.

“Yourself,” Tubbo said.

“Please- please Tubbo-”

“No… Tommy-”

“Don’t leave me-”

“No, Tommy, it’s okay… it’ll be okay. This is the end… goodbye Tommy” Tubbo took a few steps forward towards his end of the line. Towards Dream.

The Nether Portal flared.

“Punz?” Dream asked.

“I’m sorry Dream” Punz paused for a moment “but you should have paid me more” everyone on the SMP emerged from the portal.

“You came!” Tommy exclaimed.

“I did, I got the message” Punz assured. Tommy reached and pulled on Tubbo’s arm. Sapnap came to stop Dream from doing any more damage however it all happened so fast it was like when Tubbo was ripped from Tommy’s grip so was the blonde’s hope.

“Dream let him go!” Sapnap commanded. Dream laughed. Tubbo was much shorter than Dream so Tubbo looked to be struggling to breathe in Dream’s grip.

“Are you kidding me!? I did all of this planning, all of this work just to get closer to my goal, and Tommy of all people was one step ahead!? Are you fucking kidding me!?” Dream held his axe forward. No one moved. If they did Tubbo would die.

“Let him go, Dream” Sam advised.

“I’m not gonna let him go! He’s the only thing that’s keeping you all away right now. You’re all so scared to see one of the youngest members of this place die!” Dream smirked. “None of you really care if he dies, right? I mean, sure, there’s the initial ‘oh no he killed a kid’ but… let’s face it, who really likes Tubbo?” Dream looked around. “He’s gullible and stupid, he doesn’t contribute much… I mean, the only person here who’s ever actually shown they’d risk it all for Tubbo is Tommy. None of you even really like Tommy!” Dream cackled “Ask yourselves why you’re here? Why are you defending him? I’m giving you an out, an escape from the carnage and you’re gonna try and stop me?” Dream asked. He looked at the crowd. “Those of you who don’t care about the outcome of events here can leave” 

There was a tense moment of silence. Everyone looked to one another and Niki was the first to move. She walked back through the Nether Portal without a word. She couldn't fight for something she didn’t believe was worth fighting for. Jack Manifold followed her. Antfrost was next for he still believed Tommy had blown up the community house. Callahan left last. Four people abandoned the fight but clearly Dream expected more.

“Sam? Bad!? Sapnap!? You were all there! Tommy blew up the community house yet you’ll still fight for him!?”

“Dream… you muffined up. You’re not the same as you were before…” Bad said.

“You made me feel like shit. You were meant to be my best friend and even after everything we’d been through Tommy was a better friend than you” Sapnap admitted.

“As far as I’m concerned Tubbo and Tommy have always been like family to me” Sam stated. Dream hadn’t been expecting the reaction he received. He wasn’t expecting Tommy and Tubbo to genuinely be cared about, they were just loud kids who caused problems all the time.

Tommy couldn’t tear his eyes from Tubbo. He was scared. He didn’t want his friend to die. There wasn’t anything he could do in this situation.

However, those who had weapons and gear along with Quackity circled Dream. They were here to fight for Tommy and Tubbo. They were here because they cared, they didn’t feel obligated to fight, they were fighting because they wanted to.

“Release him, Dream” Conner commanded. Dream was approaching the checkmate, but he thought he could at least take out a pawn.

He was stopped, however, Ranboo surprised the group when he shot Dream. Ranboo had never done something so bold but no one had the time to pay it much mind. Puffy reached and pulled Tubbo back behind the crowd where he met with Tommy.

The only thing that had saved Dream from meeting his end was the knowledge he held regarding bringing people back from the dead.

Sam locked him away and Tommy and Tubbo took their time to regain their bearings. Tubbo didn’t talk for a while. He looked to be focusing on maintaining his breathing. They were tired. Tubbo had almost died too many times for one night. They just held onto one another praying they wouldn’t be in a situation like the one they had just been in every again.


	86. I Wish We Could Forget, But We Have To Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo works up the courage to ask Tommy about the pillar he saw in Logstedshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @xMijntjex on ao3
> 
> ** The Superbowl was today and I didn’t wanna watch it but my parents did so I was 100% forced to sit down and watch it with them lmao
> 
> ** I fell asleep halfway through though
> 
> ** Which means I can go to like… 3 AM with writing!!
> 
> ** Do I curse too much in my chapters?

Tubbo thought a lot about how fast Tommy moved on from being exiled…

Tubbo thought a lot about what happened to Logstedshire.

Tubbo thought a lot about the pillar.

The pillar that sent Tubbo to completely break down. The pillar that made him look at the reality of what he’d done. The pillar that made him regret so much. The pillar that made Tubbo realize just how much he needed Tommy in his life.

But what did the pillar mean to Tommy?

Logstedshire always seemed out of bounds when it came to topics they discussed. Like they had an unspoken rule against talking about Logstedshire, but Tubbo knew more than anyone else that keeping things to yourself doesn’t help a damn thing.

Tubbo looked out at the icy ocean ahead of him Tubbo had contemplated asking Tommy about Logstedshire, about the pillar. Tubbo still often found himself hating what he’d done to the blonde and Tubbo finally decided he had to cross a few lines.

Tubbo walked across the bridge linking Snowchester to the rest of the SMP.

Tubbo walked all the way to Tommy who was, thankfully, in his house.

“Tommy!” Tubbo called. The blonde looked up and gave an easy smile that made Tubbo falter.

“Hey, Tubbo!” Tommy greeted.

“Tommy, I need to talk to you about something… it’s not exactly a good topic…” Tommy blinked a few times.

“Should we…?” He trailed off. He didn’t need to finish the question for Tubbo to understand. Tubbo nodded. “Music or no?”

“Not for this…” Tubbo said. Tommy hummed and the blonde followed the brunette to the bench. They sat down in total silence for a moment. A brush of wind passed through their hair and they spoke at the same time.

“What’s this about?” Tommy asked.

“About Logstedshire-” Tubbo started. They looked at one another for a moment and both turned away. “Would you tell me… the day I went to Logstedshire there was a pillar so tall I couldn’t see the top… would- could you tell me what it is?” Tubbo looked at his hands as he asked the question but turned to Tommy. The blonde bit his lip.

“Tubbo when yo- when Dream exiled me it was… bad” Tommy began. “He- He manipulated me and I was already on the brink of losing myself… I had been compiling items to store to take Dream out but- but it became more of a vault so that when I- I finally ended it people couldn’t steal my most prized items…” Tommy sighed, running a hand through his hair he leaned back. “Dream found it… he was pissed and blew it all up. I could only save a few pictures… and- and well- I just gave up” Tommy admitted. “I had enough so I- I was just gonna…” Tommy paused. “I didn’t. That’s the point. I didn’t”

“But you almost did…” Tubbo said.

“Because it was hard after y- Dream exiled me!” Tommy said. Tubbo’s expression hardened.

“Just admit it… Tommy, I exiled you. Please just say it” Tommy looked at Tubbo as if he was crazy.

“What? Tubbo- you- I-” Tubbo took Tommy’s hands.

“I know you don’t want to, but please just admit that I hurt you. Add me to the list of people who have hurt you because the sooner you do the sooner we can stop stuttering over this topic and finally work on getting better! Tommy the memory of exile won’t get any less painful until you admit the truth… please” Tubbo said. Tommy turned away from the brunette.

“How do you know?” Tommy asked. Tubbo sighed.

“Because for you, exile was a painful thing… it’s not something you like to talk about… and it’s the same for me and the festival” Tubbo admitted.

Tommy looked back at Tubbo reaching a hand up and tracing the burn scars on Tubbo’s face. It had become a habit, something only Tommy could do.

“I tried for weeks to make up excuses as to why I was executed… I tried to tell myself that there was some other reason why Schlatt executed me so brutally. I mean, I know I was a spy, but I tried to tell myself that Schlatt cared about me to some extent. He called me his right-hand-man, he let me stand beside him, he taught me things… I never said anything about it because the moment I did someone like you would correct me on it…” Tubbo sighed. “And you did” Tubbo chuckled. “I really am sorry I exiled you, Tommy, I can’t fix the damage that happened with a simple apology, but there’s only one place to start,” Tubbo said.

“I-” Tommy sighed. “I accept your apology and-”

“Don’t apologize, you’ve already done enough of that…” Tubbo chuckled. “Every time I tried to apologize before the big war you always refuted me with an apology of your own, just let me apologize this time, alright?” Tommy nodded though it seemed like he still didn’t want to accept the truth.

“It- it’s just really good to see you every day again” Tommy admitted. He pulled Tubbo into a hug and Tubbo reciprocated it immediately.

“It’s good to see you again too, Tommy!” Tubbo sighed in relief.

Finally.


	87. To Remove Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Tubbo, Eret, Sam, and Puffy spend time relaxing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Part two to chapter 73: Flowers Over Thorns Requested by @ButtsPie on ao3
> 
> ** Grammarly out here telling me this chapter is "sad" and "anxious" bitch-

Their place was finally finished, everything was seemingly done. It all looked gorgeous. Bees buzzed through the air traversing from flower to flower. Puffy watched from a window with Sam as Eret taught Tommy and Tubbo to construct flower crowns.

“They look like they’re having fun,” Sam said.

“They’re good ducklings” Puffy suddenly thought of a good idea. “What if we had a picnic?” she said.

“A picnic?” Sam asked. Puffy nodded excitedly. The sheep hybrid didn’t give the creeper man any time to ask questions. 

“It’ll be fun!” She assured. Sam hesitated for a moment. He stood and followed Puffy as she began to prepare a bunch of food and a blanket.

“Puffy are you sure this is-”

“Sam, lighten up, a picnic won’t hurt anyone,” Puffy said. Sam sighed as he gave in and began helping Puffy prepare to surprise the three outside. 

Eret was laughing as Tommy cursed furiously as he messed up the flower crown.

“You want some help?” Eret asked. Tommy sighed and gave in.

“Yes please…” he muttered. Tubbo giggled as he began to braid a second one.

Eret worked through the braiding with Tommy until the blonde could do it himself.

“Nice, Tommy! I’m proud of you” Eret said. Tommy’s eyes lit up.

“Really?” Tommy asked. Eret nodded with a reassuring smile. Tommy grinned and continued working on the flower crown being gentle with the stems and completed it as Puffy and Sam emerged from the large house carrying various items.

“Hey you three, we thought we could have a picnic!” Puffy smiled and everyone returned it.

“Sounds good,” Eret agreed. Puffy, Sam, and Eret set up the area while Tommy helped Tubbo with the third flower crown he was braiding.

“Puffy! Sam!” Tubbo called. The two looked over. Tubbo gave a crown to Sam while Tommy gave one to Puffy.

“Thanks you two!” Puffy said as she gave Tommy a hug and Sam ruffled Tubbo’s hair. Everyone was glad to see the two act more like kids and less like soldiers of war.

They all sat down and ate together talking about whatever came to mind.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy said. The brunette hummed.

“Did you know that koala fingerprints are so similar to human footprints that the two get mixed up at crime scenes?” Tommy said. He waited for the brunette’s reaction. Tubbo didn’t think about it at first until about thirty seconds later he snapped his head in Tommy’s direction.

“Wait what sort of crime scene has both!?” Tubbo asked. Everyone began laughing.

“Well, you see Tubbo, sometimes when people are unhappy they kill other people and sometimes it just happens to be in the koala cages in the zoo or something” Tommy explained. Tubbo began to giggle and almost choked.

“What?!” Tubbo asked.

“You know there’s a species of jellyfish that’s immortal,” Eret said.

“You’re joking right?” Tommy asked Eret shook her head.

“I have a powerful urge to run into the ocean and find this immortal jellyfish.”

“Tubbo wait don’t-” Puffy couldn’t tell him not to jump into the ocean before he was already running off with Tommy in two who was laughing hysterically. The two didn’t even think about the repercussions as they began to mess around in the water. Eret ended up joining them followed by Sam and Puffy.

They spent the rest of the day inside sitting beside the fireplace in order to not catch colds. They had all changed clothes and Tubbo and Tommy were still giggling over everything.

“Today was… a lot of fun” Tommy admitted. Tubbo nodded.

“Thank you,” they said. Puffy moved to wrap them both in a hug.

“We wanted to do this for you, no need to thank us” she explained. Eret and Sam joined in on the big group hug before they all fell asleep in a large cuddle pile.


	88. Pieces Of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds pieces of what could be his best friend and isn’t sure how to proceed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by anon on ao3
> 
> ** Steven Universe AU  
> * Tommy’s gem: Aragonite - bolsters the strength of one’s emotional core, helping one confront painful feelings and embrace past wounds. (Left Shoulder)  
> * Tubbo’s gem: Sapphire - a stone of mental focus and order (Right shoulder)
> 
> ** Rather than forming physical forms from the gems like how SU works, instead I’ve written this so the gems are lifelines, if the gems are cracked and shattered, there’s no corpse simply the shattered bits of gems. It’s kinda the same but kinda not…
> 
> ** Used inspiration from the song “Piece Peace” by osorvei on YouTube

Everything was loud, everything was bright. Tommy wasn’t sure where to go, where to look, or what to do. He’d been separated from Tubbo and part of him was looking for the brunette while the rest of him worked on surviving the chaos. Dream dropped TNT from above while Technoblade fought those on the ground.

Tommy just tried to grasp any sign of his brunette friend but between the withers, the smoke, and the explosions it would be impossible.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called out. His voice was trampled upon by the chaos. “Tubbo!” Tommy called out again and again, over and over. He didn’t stop because the idea that his friend was in midst of this chaos alive and still fighting was something that Tommy needed to hold onto.

“Tommy!” The blonde turned to see Puffy who looked worried. “It’s over… Tommy” Tommy nodded.

“I know but… I don’t know where Tubbo is” Tommy said. “Please help me find him,” Puffy nodded.

“I’ll tell the others. Technoblade isn’t going to attack anyone needlessly now” Puffy said. Tommy didn’t care about Technoblade at the moment. Tommy traveled through the crater that he once referred to as home. Tommy didn’t focus on the state of his home and instead put all of his energy into finding Tubbo.

If only he knew what finding Tubbo meant.

If the glassy blue shards were any indication, that meant Tubbo was dead. He was dead and Tommy didn’t know. Tommy dropped to his knees scooping the shards of sapphire into his hands. Tommy looked up around the crater, his eyes locking with Technoblade’s and for only a moment Tommy caught remorse in the pig hybrid’s eyes.

There were pieces of peace in this tragedy. A moment where eyes could meet without trading fire.

Tommy’s breathing hitched in his throat before he let out a sob. Tubbo was dead and Tommy never received a moment to take back his words. To take back what he’d said to Tubbo. He called him a monster, he told him he wasn’t important, he made it out as if Tubbo didn’t matter to him and Tommy needed to fix those things. He needed Tubbo.

But Tubbo was gone.

Tubbo was gone and Tommy could only cry and let out all his anguish in the hopes of a miracle.

Tommy eventually left the crater. He was so tired. Tommy subconsciously went to the bench. The bench held so many memories of Tubbo, so many that he almost seemed to be alive again on the bench. So many that Tommy couldn’t help it. He sat down on the bench recalling every time they’d sat down and watched the sunset, watched the sunrise, spoke about what would happen next… Tommy’s shoulders shook as he began to cry once again.

Tommy leaned back and looked up at the stars. Neither Tommy nor Tubbo knew what happened after death and Ghostbur never made it very clear. Tommy just hoped that Tubbo was among stars… a nice place where he could finally collect his pieces of peace but Tommy couldn’t be happy. He couldn’t be him without Tubbo.

Tommy heard a weird tapping sound coming from the prime path but the blonde didn’t question it. The tapping sound stumbled and Tommy sat up as it got closer. Tommy cleared his eyes of tears and for a moment Tommy thought he was seeing a ghost.

“Tubbo?” The brunette gave a tired smile. His leg must’ve been broken, he was walking with a crutch. His arm had to be broken as well, it was in a sling.

“Hey, Toms…” he said softly. Tommy would have rushed in to hug the brunette but he didn’t want to cause him any harm. Tubbo looked so fragile at the moment.

“What… happened?” Tommy asked as he guided Tubbo to the bench.

“During the explosions, my leg got trapped under the falling podium. A sit ton of gravel fell loose and dropped on my arm. Sapnap got me out and brought me to Puffy who fixed me up as best as she could then told me you were looking for me.” Tubbo explained. Tommy let out a shaky breath.

“I- I thought… I thought you died” Tommy showed Tubbo the shards and the brunette giggled.

“Tommy, I’m gonna have to be one-hundred percent transparent with you” Tubbo began. “That, TommyInnit, is shards from a block of blue glass” Tommy looked at the blue shards in his hand and dropped them on the ground before running a hand through his blonde hair. “Come here,” Tubbo said. He pulled the blonde into a hug and Tommy returned it clinging to his best friend afraid he might disappear.

“I really thought I lost you…” Tommy muttered. Tubbo ran a hand through the blonde’s hair and gave a soft kiss atop his head.

“It’s okay… I’m right here” Tubbo assured. “I’m not going anywhere” Tommy closed his eyes for a moment just hugging his best friend, resting his head on Tubbo’s shoulder he remembered all of the things he needed to fix but for the moment he figured those things could wait just a little longer.

Tommy just needed to hold his best friend for a bit longer, too scared to lose him too soon.

“I love you, Tubbo”

“I love you too, Tommy”


	89. Nothing Logical About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finds himself questioning his choices more and more after exiling Tommy and a surprise visit from someone he hadn’t seen in some time gives him the courage to right his wrongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @DeadInside9113 (me too)
> 
> ** I just watched the AoT episode from the other day and I’m just- mmmmmmmmm
> 
> ** No spoilers in the comments!!

Tubbo looked out at the horizon, his hand resting on the back of the bench. The brunette couldn’t bring himself to talk a seat. It wasn’t right for him to do so. He shouldn’t, not when Tommy was so far away…

Ranboo had been trying to cheer Tubbo up. Fundy seemed more annoyed with Tubbo than anything. Quackity was just mad… so upset with Tubbo because Tubbo had made a choice and now Tubbo had to live with the title bestowed upon him; ‘just like Schlatt’.

Needless to say, Tubbo wasn’t proud of himself.

He stood looking out to the horizon, hand on the bench but not taking a seat. He wasn’t about to ruin the memories he had of his best friend with his own sorrow.

There was a voice in the back of Tubbo’s head that conflicted with another. One said to visit Tommy, Tommy is his best friend, after all. The other said Tommy hated him, rightfully so. Unfortunately, some voices scream a bit louder than others…

So Tubbo stayed put. He didn’t go to see Tommy, he knew where the blonde was. There was nothing stopping him from going other than himself.

Tubbo walked away from the bench going back to L’Manberg. He walked back to the concerned mismatched eyes of Ranboo and the judging looks of Fundy and Quackity but he ignored it all.

Tubbo just walked by it all and to the docks, he constructed. It felt like so long ago now.

Tubbo sat on the edge, his feet dangling above the water. Tubbo looked out at the sea. Tommy seemed so far away, across the ocean but Tubbo could make the trip. He could do it for his friend. For Tommy. However, Tubbo just pulled out the compass that Ghostbur had given him. He watched the needle move ever so slightly from left to right.

“Hey, kid” Tubbo jumped as he had to think about the last time he’d heard that voice. Tubbo turned slowly and looked at the tall figure.

“Captain?” Tubbo asked. The man smiled and opened his arms. Tubbo didn’t hesitate to give him a hug. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a hug. Not in a while…

“Hey, Tubbo!” he said happily. Captainsparklez stood in front of Tubbo wearing a smile but Tubbo couldn’t bring himself to return it. “Something up, kid?” The Captain asked. Tubbo fiddled with his hands. The Captain waited patiently. The Captain was many things, Tubbo’s father was one of them. Granted the time they’d spent apart had placed a distance between them. Sparklez was less a father and more so a father figure in the way Wilbur had been to Tommy.

“It’s… Tommy” Tubbo admitted.

“What’s up?” The Captain asked.

“I- I exiled him… he’s- he’s really far away now and I miss him…” Tubbo said. The Captain placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“Tubbo, have you gone to see him at all?” Tubbo shook his head.

“No… no he hates me, I know he does,” Tubbo said. Captainsparklez pulled Tubbo into a hug.

“How are you supposed to know he hates you if you haven’t gone to see him?” He asked.

“But- he- I-”

“Tubbo, get out of your own head for a second… not everything has to be logic and numbers. You’re allowed to make decisions based on feelings too” Tubbo blinked a few times.

“I- I can’t” Tubbo shook his head. “I can’t do that”

“Says who?”

“Says… well everyone before me! I’m president! I can’t afford to make reckless choices-” Tubbo cut himself off for a moment. “I’m in my own head again, aren’t I?” Tubbo asked. The Captain nodded.

“Yeah, listen, kid, I know you. I’ve known you for a long time, it’s not easy for you to make emotional decisions, I know. But let yourself this time. Be a little bit more emotional, let yourself feel. You’re a kid before you’re a president” Tubbo looked at The Captain and smiled.

“Thank you!” Tubbo said. The Captain watched the boy as he ran off to go see his friend. The brunette faded from view once again but The Captain knew he’d done some good. That was enough.

Tubbo was reckless as he ran through the nether. He tugged on his tie and it came undone, he didn’t bother trying to catch it as it dropped into the lava below. He undid the buttons of his suit jacket. He didn’t care how messy his hair got, he was seeing his best friend and he didn’t want it to be a formal visit either. Tubbo passed through the Nether Portal. He stepped into Logstedshire and looked around. The area was well lit and Tommy stood not too far, back against a lamp post as he looked up at the stars. Dirt smeared over his face, his clothes were a little torn up, his hair was messier than usual but Tubbo couldn’t worry about everything negative.

Tubbo stood there mere feet away from the blonde and he couldn’t bring himself to get closer. He held his breath and watched Tommy sigh pushing away from the post running a hand through his blonde hair. Then Tommy’s blue eyes locked with Tubbo’s.

Both boys were completely frozen trapped in the other’s gaze for a moment. Tubbo gave a short wave finally releasing the breath he’d been holding. Tommy stood there completely shocked. The blonde rubbed his eyes.

“Hey… Tommy” Tubbo said. The dice were Tommy’s corner, Tubbo wouldn’t make a move until the blonde did.

“Tubbo you- you’re here… why are you- what about…” Tubbo fidgeted in place.

“I uh… sorry I didn’t visit sooner I just um… I was scared” Tubbo admitted. Tommy gave a confused look. “I thought you’d hate me… it is my fault that you’re here, I mean everyone in L’Manberg hates me for it but I figured you’d… really hate me”

“How are you here?” Tommy asked.

“Well, I walked here through the portal…” Tubbo explained.

“Well obviously! I meant like… how- or- why did-” Tommy sighed. “I thought you made the most logical choices” Tubbo flinched, but it was a fair statement.

“The Captain dropped by to visit and I told him about you and he- he told me I had to get out of my own head and assured me I was allowed to make emotional decisions so… this is my emotional decision for the day… I guess” Tubbo chuckled as the blonde just looked at the brunette. “I missed you, Tommy,” Tubbo admitted.

“If you missed me then why didn’t you come sooner?” Tommy asked.

“I told you I was scared!”

“Or maybe you don’t actually care about me!? Are you trying to manipulate me!? You didn’t come to my party and Dream told me you burned the compass!” Tommy argued.

“I never got invited to a party and the compass is right here!” Tubbo pulled the compass from his pocket as the needle directed itself toward Tommy.

“But… he told me…” Tommy’s breathing picked up for a moment.

“I did lose it for a bit, in a charged creeper accident. Ghostbur helped me fix it up though. I got really scared. I thought I wouldn’t be able to get it back…” Tubbo said softly.

“You… really didn’t get an invite?” Tommy asked.

“No, I didn’t… if I did I definitely would have come, it would mean you didn’t hate me” Tubbo admitted. Tommy hesitated for a moment but gave in to his desires and just hugged the brunette.

“For fuck’s sake, Tubbo… I don’t think I could ever hate you” Tommy said. Tubbo hugged the blonde back and the two cried softly as they were just glad to be together after so long.


	90. Absence Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!

Sorry to say I can't update as much as I'd like to my conditions are flaring up (Peripheral Neuropathy and Carpal Tunnel). This is usually a day-to-day issue and I'll be fine in due time. I feel bad for not updating but I hope everyone understands and I'll get back to it as soon as I can. I love you guys, you're all fantastic! I'm very sorry once again <3


	91. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Manifold creates a corrupted game file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @4n0nym0u3 (What a fine specimen)
> 
> ** I just want to thank everyone for all the incredible support! I feel really guilty about not updating but everyone here is so understanding and I’m so happy! Don’t worry I’m fine my condition isn’t serious <3
> 
> ** Everyone should know I 100% used a Markiplier play through in order to remind myself how to play FNAF 2

Jack Manifold had had it with TommyInnit. Jack was sick of the blonde always winning, always coming out on top for some reason. It didn’t make sense. Jack needed things to change. He understood he couldn't go after Tommy directly since Sam was so protective over him, but if there was one thing Jack knew, it was that Tommy can’t bear to live without Tubbo.

Jack had been working on something ever since their first encounter with the corrupted game file. This time, Jack was seeking to improve the corrupted game file and make it a little bit more specific with targeting. There were many things he needed to work through, but Jack knew he could do it for the sake of his victory.

So, Jack worked his way into the code of a single glass block. It was a good starting point. It took him a week to figure it all out and embed the code of the block with the advanced corruption.

By the time it was complete Jack Manifold made sure no one would know about the plan he had. He set up an obsidian box in the community house. Getting Tubbo into the box would be the toughest part, or at least Jack Manifold figured it would be. Since the last time, Tommy had become much more protective over Tubbo. Jack didn’t think the blonde could’ve been more protective over the shorter of the two, but he was.

Jack watched the paths of the community house. He needed to make sure no one walked in before he could get Tubbo into the box of obsidian.

Luck was on his side for once as he spotted Tommy and Tubbo walking down the path. Everyone had made sure to meet at the community house every day. Ever since the first corrupted file incident, Fundy and Sam wanted to make sure everyone was accounted for. Unknown to them, it was helping his plan.

Jack met Tommy and Tubbo halfway on the path.

“Hey, Jack!” Tommy greeted.

“Hey, you two” Jack gave a smile.

“You seem on edge, are you alright?” Tubbo asked Jack sighed.

“Well, there’s something I gotta do,” Jack began. “And neither of you are gonna like it much” before the two could question Jack further. He took hold of Tubbo’s arm and began to sprint to the community house. Tommy was stunned for a moment.

“Tommy!” Tubbo called.

“Tubbo! Jack what the fuck are you doing!?” Tommy asked as he began to run after them. Jack passed through the doors of the community house and pushed Tubbo into the box and trapped him inside.

From the noise, everyone else had come by to see what was happening.

“What’s going on here?” Sapnap asked.

“Jack just trapped Tubbo in a fucking box!” Tommy said. There was a small opening in the box where Tubbo and Tommy could see each other. Sapnap drew his sword.

“Let him out, Jack” Jack Manifold ignored him and pulled out the glass block.

“Everyone needs to back up,” Fundy said urgently.

“That’s another corrupted game file” Sam explained.

“Jack don’t you fucking dare send him back there!” Tommy warned.

“I helped him through the last one, Tommy, but I know the one way to get to you is to get rid of him! So say your goodbyes!” Jack put the glass black in the empty space of the box. That same pixelating effect took hold and Tubbo was gone, replaced with a large screen. Sapnap lunged for Jack. Jack Manifold took a few steps back.

“Leave. Get out of here. Get away from them” Sapnap commanded. Jack didn’t ask questions and didn’t refute the commands he just left.

Everyone turned their attention to the large screen in the center of the room. 

The office looked much different. Tubbo sat in a chair completely stiff. He was wearing some sort of uniform complete with a dumb hat that Tommy would have made fun of in any other situation.

Night One:

Tubbo jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. It was an old digital phone so Tubbo just let the answering machine take it. Tubbo didn’t want to move as he looked around the space he wasn’t familiar with. Large vents resided on his left and right and a dark corridor was right in front of him. A fan ran on the desk and Tubbo managed a smile recalling the fan that sat on the last desk.

“Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice rang through his ears.

“Tommy… I- I don’t wanna do this again” Tubbo said. Tommy didn’t say anything for a moment.

“It’s gonna be okay, use that genius brain of yours, alright? You’re my best friend so obviously, you’ll get through this” Tommy was trying to ease Tubbo’s tension but he jumped when the guy on the phone began to speak.

“Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect…” the phone guy spoke about the previous location, Tommy spoke over him.

“Tubbo… you know Jack can’t help you this time around, right?” Tubbo hummed and nodded.

“I- I know… I- I’ll just have to figure it out,” Tubbo said. Tommy was scared, Tubbo understood that. Tubbo rolled up his sleeve where the scar he got the last time resided.

“They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?” Tubbo didn’t think that was ‘neat’. “They're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you” Tubbo had to think that there was a reason they weren’t guarding him… “Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks” here we go…

Tubbo sighed and wished Tommy was with him. They could do this together, but Tommy couldn’t do anything but talk to him…

“...Concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible” Tubbo flinched. The idea of the giant robots in the office wasn’t something he wanted to hear.

“You’re gonna be fine, Tubbo,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“The robots were never given a proper ‘night mode’. So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them” Tubbo didn’t like how the phone guy said that. Tubbo opened up the tablet on the desk and went to the prize corner camera and began to wind it up.

Tubbo didn’t want to know what was in there.

“You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an exoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wandered in, will wander back out.”

Tubbo looked around the area and sure enough, sitting on the ground was an empty head that reminded Tubbo of the bear animatronic. Tubbo thought about the eyes in the dark for a moment.

“Tubbo, focus. It’s okay” Tommy said. Tubbo took a deep breath and set the empty head back down.

The building itself couldn’t run out of power, which was good. However, the flashlight could run out of power which was bad… probably.

Tubbo soon realized there were no doors, which meant there was literally nothing that could keep the animatronics out of the room.

Tubbo checked the time, it was already two AM. He checked the prize corner again and wound up the music box. Tubbo shined his flashlight down the left, center and right passageways and everything was clear.

It wasn’t until four AM that something happened. The rabbit from the last time around was crouched in the left vent. Tubbo fumbled a bit as he put the empty mask over his head. He held his breath as the plastic-looking rabbit got closer passing through Tubbo’s limited vision before leaving.

Tommy and the others watched the screen with bated breath. They watched as the blue plastic-looking rabbit walked into the room. Tubbo tensed up but the rabbit just passed him.

It was five AM now and Tubbo was doing well without any guidance. Tommy couldn’t bring himself to speak, he was too afraid he might distract Tubbo somehow. Tommy kept his eyes to the screen too scared he might miss something.

“Is he gonna be able to do this?” Tommy turned to see Ranboo and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s- he’s gonna be okay” Tommy said. Ranboo nodded but the concern didn’t leave his face.

Tubbo wound up the music box. Tommy noticed Tubbo wasn’t focusing on the cameras too much and more so using his flashlight. Tommy didn’t know if that was good or bad.

Six AM struck before anyone realized.

The screen displaying Tubbo faded out and so began night two.

Night Two:

The phone guy gave his whole spiel and passively mentioned some older animatronics in the back room that Tubbo was a bit too familiar with, then the fox.

Tubbo hated the fox so much. At the sheer mention of it, Tubbo tensed up.

“Tubbo, relax. You’re gonna be alright” Tommy reminded. Tubbo nodded. The head trick wouldn’t work on the fox so Tubbo would just have to shine his light at it.

Tommy watched Tubbo go about the second night he gave encouragement when necessary. It wasn’t until three AM that Tubbo began to panic.

The fox and some albino version of it hung in the hallway.

“Tubbo, Tubbo listen to me, just keep flickering your light at them and they’ll go away” Tubbo stood in complete silence. “Tubbo!” Tommy didn’t like shouting at the brunette, Tubbo didn’t like shouting. Still, Tubbo snapped to attention and shook off his fear long enough to keep up with everything else. Tommy could tell Tubbo’s hands were shaking.

Tubbo managed to get by but at the rate, everything happened Tubbo may not be able to hold out very long. He was moving quickly as it was and it wouldn’t be long before Tubbo’s fear took him over.

There was this weird static noise that would occur every now and again and Tubbo always flinched. Tommy tried to calm Tubbo down but it seemed as though the static kept him from doing so.

Tommy held his breath. Each time Tubbo saw the fox he tensed and just seemed to be muttering something to himself in order to keep himself stable.

Night two passed however and then night three came.

Night Three:

The screen faded back in and Tubbo was sat at the desk as he always was. 

The man on the phone had nothing of value to say.

“Tommy… I- I don’t know if I can keep doing this…” Tubbo admitted.

“I know you don’t want to, Tubbo, but you’re gonna get through this. It’s just two more after this. You’ll get out of there” Tubbo hummed though it was more of a whimper.

“Okay…” Tubbo said.

“Can you get him out of there?” Tommy asked. Fundy had been working on resetting the corrupted file with Sam.

“We’re trying,” Fundy said. Tommy turned his attention back to Tubbo.

Tubbo happened to idly switch through the cameras at one AM which happened to be a mistake.

The chicken animatronic from the last time around stood in the fourth party room. Her jaw agape displaying a number of teeth. Her arms had been ripped in half as the empty sockets spewed out severed wires. There were gaps in the outer layer that revealed the metalworking underneath and the overall appearance was dirty.

The worst part was the way the chicken looked directly at the camera like it knew Tubbo was there. Tubbo was petrified.

“Tubbo! Focus!” Tommy encouraged. Tubbo nodded. Putting the tablet down he checked the three passages. The fox stood down the large corridor and Tubbo flickered his flashlight in order to send him away.

Tubbo opened the cameras again and wound up the music box upon lowering the tablet down. A dismantled version of the old rabbit stood in front of Tubbo far too close for comfort. Tubbo didn’t waste time putting the empty head on.

The lights of the office flickered…

Tubbo was okay, or alive at least. Everyone saw it though, everyone saw the way the rabbit’s face was missing. Only the lower jaw had remained, wires hung from the gap as two LED red lights emanated from where eyes should have been.

Tubbo kept going despite the lingering fear. Tommy noticed how good Tubbo was at keeping up with the music box. Tommy didn’t want to know what would happen if he left the music box unwound.

It was five AM and Tubbo had already had far too many encounters with the broken down animatronics and Tommy could tell just from watching they were looking for Tubbo. They remembered him and they were looking for him.

Night three finally ended.

Night Four:

Nothing drastic happened during night four, which was fortunate. However night four was much more active and Tubbo was barely able to keep up with everything. He was getting confused about what rules applied to which animatronic and Tommy did his best to run Tubbo through it but he wasn’t doing too well himself.

Still, Tubbo got by… if only barely.

Night Five:

Night five started out seemingly normal, however, the entire place went dark suddenly and Tubbo turned on his flashlight as the area around him glitched out.

‘No more pointless back and forth it’s time for Hide n Seek’

“Tommy there was a change in the file,” Sam said.

“Yeah… I can tell” Tommy muttered.

“Tommy what- what’s going on?” Tubbo asked. Tommy tried to steady his breathing but it was no use.

“Tubbo… you- the game’s changed. In order to progress you’re gonna have to hide from the animatronics, alright?” Tommy saw Tubbo’s grip on the flashlight tighten.

“Okay…” Tubbo said softly. He began to make his way through the halls.

The camera would switch every now and again giving a better look at where Tubbo was.

Tommy watched his best friend run through halls, hide under tables and behind corners and other objects as large metal figures that could kill him in seconds stalked past.

“Can’t you get him out!?” Tommy asked.

“Look, Tommy, I know you’re stressed out but we’re doing our best. The corruption runs deep” Tommy cursed looking back to Tubbo as he narrowly avoided getting spotted by the large plastic looking bear.

“Tommy… I’m scared” Tubbo said. Tommy ran a hand through his hair.

“I know, Tubbo, I know. You’re doing great. We’re getting you out of there, don’t worry” Tommy assured. Part of it, in a way, was a lie.

Tubbo kept going, but the fear and the running and hiding was getting the better of him. He tripped over his own feet and let out a yelp and suppressed a scream as the albino fox’s jaw clamped over Tubbo’s left leg leaving a considerably large gash in it.

Tubbo kicked the hunk of metal in the nose and began to make his way back to the office, limping and trailing blood behind him as he went.

“Sam… Fundy…” Tommy muttered.

“We know! Tommy, we know! We’re trying!” Fundy said.

Tubbo arrived back in the office. It was five AM. He was so close. Tubbo stumbled and collapsed into the chair.

“This is it, Tommy,” Tubbo admitted.

“What do you mean, this is it!? You’re gonna be okay!” Tommy said. However, no one could ignore the footsteps that came from several different directions. They came from the corridors and the vents. Tubbo closed his eyes passing out from the exhaustion and blood loss while Tommy screamed for him to wake up and just before the animatronics could rip him apart-

It was six AM.

Tubbo was released from the hell of whatever reality he’d been in. Tommy went to his side immediately.

“Tubbo! Tubbo open your fucking eyes, you stupid idiot! Please, Tubbo!” Tommy pleaded but the brunette didn’t move. Eret picked him up and they all headed to Puffy’s mushroom house to treat his injuries properly.

Tommy didn’t leave Tubbo for a moment.

“Tommy, you should really try to get some rest,” Ranboo said. Tommy shook his head.

“No. I’m not going to sleep until he wakes up” Tommy insisted.

“Tommy… Tubbo would want you to take care of yourself” Ranboo said. Tommy sighed. Ranboo left in order to give Tommy some space. The blonde ended up cuddling the brunette too afraid to lose him after everything.

“I could have done better… I should have been more careful then none of that would have happened…” Tommy muttered. He placed a careful kiss on Tubbo’s head. He could feel the beat of Tubbo’s heart and that was enough to put the blonde to sleep.

Tommy woke up to someone shaking his arms. The blonde opened his eyes slowly. He locked his blue eyes to Tubbo’s.

“Hey Toms,” Tubbo said softly.

“You’re awake!” Tommy exclaimed as he processed what had happened the day before.

“I am… thank you for not giving up on me,” Tubbo said. Tommy frowned.

“I could have done better at protecting you” Tommy argued. Tubbo shook his head.

“Don’t say that. It wasn’t your fault… It’s okay” Tubbo said. Tommy hugged Tubbo close.

“I just can’t lose you…” Tommy admitted. Tubbo nodded.

“I know… I know. We’re safe now, it’s okay” Tubbo just hoped the words were true but if the images that flickered through his mind were any indication, Tubbo would be far from safe.

At least he felt safety in his friend’s embrace as they fell asleep cuddled against one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Fun Fact: I use any pronouns like a boss <3
> 
> ** I actually had this chapter posted yesterday but not really. I thought it posted but I closed the tab too early and so I just redid this


	92. What Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's new normal gets interrupted by someone he swore he'd lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSchannel
> 
> ** I was idle on this request for a long time due to my sheer confusion over ‘canon divergence AU’ it wasn’t even that hard to understand I’m just not very bright
> 
> ** As a wise man once said: “Dreaming… about the queen”

Tommy waited. He was trying to stall in the back of his head he knew the chances were slim. He knew Punz still cared about Dream in some way. He just didn’t think it’d be impossible to sway Punz enough to get out of here.

Unfortunately, it was.

No one came.

No one walked through that portal when the moment was dire. As Tubbo said his final goodbyes and walked to the man they’d been fighting all this time. As Tommy watched Tubbo get his throat slit. Tommy watched Tubbo give one final smile before the life drained from his eyes. The brunette collapsed and Tommy ran for his best friend.

“Tubbo! Tubbo! Please!” Tommy understood it was useless. Tubbo was lifeless in Tommy’s arms and all the blonde did was get the blood of his best friend all over his clothes. “Wake up dammit!” Tommy broke into tears as Dream tugged on his arm forcing him to separate from Tubbo’s corpse.

“Come on Tommy, I have somewhere special for you,” Dream said.

“No! Please don’t leave him, Dream! Please!” Tommy said. He thought of all the times Tubbo had said he didn’t want to be alone, all those times when he was serving under Schlatt how often he confided in Tommy that he got scared when he was alone. “He doesn’t like to be alone, Dream… please” however Dream ignored the blonde as Tommy was pulled further and further away from Tubbo.

Until they were back in the nether and nothing seemed possible anymore. Dream lead Tommy must have spaced out, maybe even just blacked out completely. He didn’t remember the trip to the prison or what occurred to get him inside the prison. Tommy was simply there.

“This’ll be your new home, Tommy” Dream said. Tommy hummed, he couldn’t get the image of Tubbo’s lifeless body out of his head. He left him.

“Why’d I have to leave Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“I already told you he’s expendable” Tommy shook his head.

“No… no he’s not- he- he wasn’t…” Tommy muttered a few incoherent words as Dream left. Tommy was left to cope on his own.

Tommy had no other way to pass the time other than sleeping and the empty books inside a chest. Tommy did the same things every day and it was driving him crazy. He just wanted to see Tubbo. The only time he ever did see him was in nightmares.

Sam came by one time just to ask Tommy a simple question ‘did you kill Tubbo?’

“Is that what Dream’s telling everyone?” Tommy asked. Sam nodded.

“Might as well have… I couldn’t save him…” Tommy muttered. Sam approached Tommy and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Tommy, did Dream kill Tubbo?” The creeper hybrid asked. Tommy nodded.

“I had to watch my best friend die…” Tommy admitted. Sam ran a hand through Tommy’s hair.

“I can get you-”

“No… it’s fine… I- I don’t want to leave” Tommy admitted. “There’s no point. I’m not anything without Tubbo” Tommy said. Sam gave the blonde a sad look before he inevitably left.

Sam didn’t try to convince Tommy to leave or force him to leave the cell and that was something the blonde appreciated. More often than not, Tommy was left with his thoughts and the memories of his dear best friend.

Tommy usually tried to remember the good ones but every time Dream came by to chat with Tommy or bring him food it was the bad ones that lingered.

Things went by normally. Everything was normal now. The obsidian walls, the lava, the lonely feeling all became normal.

That was okay.

Tommy needed some normal now.

\---

Tubbo remembered the agony. The feeling of his life draining, the muffled cries of Tommy as he tried to keep Tubbo clinging to life, but that was the end… Tubbo was a pawn to Tommy’s king and Dream had simply put them in checkmate. Tommy hadn’t wanted to, but Tubbo made the move for him.

Tubbo remembered death. Vividly so.

Tubbo still felt the pain. Agonizingly so.

Tubbo still felt the tears and blood on his face. However, that was because the tears and blood were still there. Even in the afterlife, they were printed on his skin like tattoos. Constant reminders of the pain he had endured.

Tubbo’s skin was desaturated much like Ghostbur’s. Tubbo was wearing his usual green button-up and jeans. His hair was messy as usual, the only difference was he felt lighter. Tubbo blinked a few times taking in his surroundings. He was definitely dead.

Tubbo began to wander the area hoping to catch sight of someone, it seemed he was in luck when someone caught sight of him.

“Tubbo?” The brunette turned to see Ranboo. Tubbo smiled brightly and hugged the stunned half-enderman.

“Ranboo!” Tubbo cheered. Ranboo hugged him back but just seemed confused.

“You… died?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo hummed. “How much do you remember?” Tubbo thought for a moment.

“I remember everything,” Tubbo admitted.

“Who killed you?” Ranboo asked.

“Dream killed me” Ranboo took Tubbo’s hand and began to lead him through the forest.

“Come with me. There are people who need to know you’re here” Ranboo said. Tubbo nodded.

“Ranboo, is Tommy okay?” Ranboo looked at Tubbo and shook his head.  
“I don’t know. After you and him went to fight Dream no one’s seen him” Tubbo looked as though he might cry.

“Does anyone know where he could be?” Tubbo asked.

“Maybe Sam. I’m taking you to him right now, don’t worry” Ranboo assured. Tubbo nodded.

Ranboo was good at avoiding people and he knew exactly where to find Sam. He was always at the same place every day at the same time, Tubbo’s grave. 

“Sam,” Ranboo said. The creeper hybrid turned and was caught off guard at the sight of Tubbo.

“Tubbo you... You’re here” Sam said.

“More or less” Tubbo smiled at Sam and gave him a hug.

“It’s good to see you,” Sam said. Tubbo nodded. “What happened?”

“Dream cornered Tommy and me… he forced us into a corner and- and he killed me” Sam nodded. He knew Tommy hadn’t been lying. “I want to see Tommy… do you know where he is?” Tubbo asked. Sam nodded.

“I can take you but Ranboo I’m afraid you can’t go with” Ranboo nodded.

“It’s okay. I understand” Ranboo said. Sam hummed and began to drag the ghost of Tubbo somewhere new.

“I’m gonna have to ask that you close your eyes. You’re a bit too smart for your own good” Sam joked. Tubbo smiled softly and closed his eyes as Sam worked through the beginning section of the prison, Tubbo in tow.

Once the logistics were sorted through Tubbo was just a few feet from Tommy and he could hardly still his nerves.

“Are you nervous?” Sam asked. Tubbo nodded.

“Will he be happy to see me?” Tubbo asked.

“Of course he will,” Sam assured.

Sam sent Tubbo over.

\---

Tommy sat along the wall opposite to the one his clock resided on. He stared at the slow turning dial as it displayed the time. Tommy could hear the workings of the prison echo off the walls. Someone was coming, but Tommy would pay them no mind.

He couldn’t care less.

The lava lowered and the guard went up but Tommy didn’t care. Tommy kept staring at the wall. The guard went down as the lava fell over the entrance once again.

“Why are you in here?” Tommy thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment. He looked up seeing Tubbo, but transparent and more dead than anything.

“Tubbo…?” Tommy asked. Tubbo gave a soft smile like he always would. The brunette sat down across from Tommy.

“Hey, Tommy… long time no see, huh?” Tubbo asked. Tommy reached out for a second and touched the top of Tubbo’s head and ran a hand through the mess of brunette strands. Tommy pulled Tubbo into a hug.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry… I should have done more” Tommy cried softly as Tubbo hugged him back. “I could have saved you,” Tommy said.

“No, it was the end of the line for me… it’s alright, really… but why are you locked up in here?” Tubbo asked.

“I didn’t want to face a world without you” Tommy admitted.

“The fuck?” Tubbo asked.

“What?”

“You? TommyInnit, couldn’t bring himself to go against the one enemy he’s had for months?” Tubbo asked.

“Not without you”

“Well I’m here, so get off your sorry ass, and let’s go!” Tubbo said. Tommy blinked.

“Leave? The prison?” Tubbo nodded.

“Yeah. Duh,” Tubbo smiled and tugged on Tommy’s arm. “Sam!” Tubbo called. The lava began to lower, the guard went up but Tommy was on the other side of it than usual as Tubbo forced the blonde to come with him.

Tommy was leaving his normal. Leaving a place he had soon considered normal.

Tommy was leaving normal and going back to Tubbo. Tubbo who had never been ‘normal’ had never been repetitive, Tubbo who remained by Tommy’s side even after death.

Tommy was leaving normal and going back home.


	93. Don't Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by anon on ao3
> 
> ** Origin SMP is looking really cool :)

Tubbo and Tommy were having a normal conversation as they usually did. Tubbo was just in the process of making a sandwich while Tommy ranted about something he’d seen Dream do.

“Don’t you think you might be a little obsessed?” Tubbo asked. He purposely made fun of the blonde on occasion.

“How dare you?” Tommy asked. Tubbo giggled as he finished constructing his sandwich. “What do you reckon Wilbur’s doing right about now?” Tommy asked. Tubbo shrugged.

“Making another song about a woman” Tubbo guessed. Tommy burst out laughing which in turn made Tubbo laugh only for the two to go into panic as Tubbo inhaled a little too sharply.

“Tubbo? Hey, hey, Tubbo relax you- you’re gonna be fine” Tommy assured. He handed Tubbo a glass of water and Tubbo with his hands shaking drank it as best as he could. He gasped for air and coughed a few more times and Tommy got him to sit down.

“Thanks…” Tubbo breathed out.

“Yeah… just… don’t fucking do that again” Tubbo hummed leaning back as he took deep breaths. Tommy rested his head on Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo brought a hand up and ran it through the blonde’s hair.

“It’s alright… I’m okay” Tubbo assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** This one is so short I'm so sorry-


	94. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo search to find one another after being separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @splootie_patootie
> 
> ** Steven Universe AU - based off the scene when Steven finds out Garnet is a fusion
> 
> ** Roles -  
> * Tubbo is Sapphire in this scenario  
> * Tommy is Ruby (STILL PLATONIC)  
> * Ranboo is Steven (Half gem half enderman pog)  
> * Niki is Lapis  
> * Dream is Jasper  
> * Sapnap is Peridot
> 
> ** Tommy and Tubbo -when fused- form Bowenite and I am straight up just going to refer to their fusion as Bowenite, outside of being fused they’re just Tubbo and Tommy

Tommy tapped his finger against the wall nervously. He wasn’t used to being so alone. The more time he spent in the crummy cell the more he felt like kicking down a door or six.

Tommy could hear footsteps but paid them no mind until they stopped.

“Hello?” Ranboo stood in front of Tommy but of course, he didn’t recognize the blonde, they’d never met individually before. “Do you… need help?” Ranboo asked.

“No! I mean… well…” Tommy didn’t know how to control his temper without Tubbo. A faint hum echoed down the halls.

“Is someone… singing?” Ranboo muttered.

“Tubbo…” Tommy stood. “Let me outta here! I need to find Tubbo!” Tommy said urgently.

“Is he a friend?” Ranboo asked. Tommy didn’t have time for this.

“He’s all alone, I just need to find him!” Tommy explained. Ranboo didn’t ask further questions observing the panic. He raised his arm to let Tommy through. Tommy didn’t have time to question how that worked.

Tommy took off in a sprint.

“My name’s Ranboo, by the way,” Tommy already knew that.

“Shut the fuck up” Tommy muttered. He was trying to listen but the humming stopped.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called.

There was a figure in a cell but it was just Niki and Tommy didn’t have the time to be away from Tubbo to talk to Niki.

“Fuck this” Tommy shouted. Ranboo stayed behind to talk to Niki about something. “Tubbo!” Tommy called again.

\---

Tubbo was scared. He didn’t like being away from Tommy, but all he could hope for was that Tommy would find a way out and would find Tubbo.

Tubbo kept humming until Dream and Sapnap walked by. Dream hit his hand to the wall.

“Stop singing” he commanded. Tubbo obliged until they were both out of ear-shot and he continued.

Ranboo showed up seemingly out of nowhere.

“Hello,” he said.

“You got out?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, like this” Ranboo showed Tubbo how he could pass through the barrier. “Are you Tubbo?” Tubbo nodded. Ranboo let Tubbo out and he smiled.

“Thanks, Ranboo,” Tubbo said. Ranboo smiled not questioning how Tubbo knew his name.

“Tubbo!” The distant voice of Tommy called.

“Come with me” Tubbo lead Ranboo down a series of halls very, very quickly.

They stopped in a corridor as Tommy and Tubbo locked eyes.

“Tommy!” Tubbo called. Ranboo watched the two meet up in the center of a large room.

“Did they hurt you!?” Tommy asked.

“No, I’m alright. Did they hurt you?”

“Who cares!?”

“I do!” Tubbo said. They hugged as Tommy picked up Tubbo by the waist and they spun around until Ranboo met eyes with Bowenite.

“Wait… what?” Ranboo asked.

“Sorry this was how you found out, Ranboo”

“This- I- it all makes so much more sense…” Ranboo muttered. Bowenite laughed as they hugged themself. Feeling safer together more than anything.


	95. Do Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy leaves for the day and comes back to find his friend is missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @4n0nym0u3 on ao3 <3
> 
> ** Royal AU same roles as last time, basically this is a part two
> 
> ** I started watching HoriMiya on Hulu and it's pretty pog ngl

Things were calming down since the attack but Tommy was still on edge. He was much more protective over Tubbo than he had been and while Tubbo didn’t seem to mind it looked like other people did.

The thing about befriending a prince is that it will constantly be frowned upon by others and many people did things to piss Tommy off purely because they didn’t like how close he’d gotten to Tubbo.

Dream, George, and Sapnap were the cooks and they often mocked Tommy for being clingy, and it was infuriating but Tommy just did his best to ignore it.

Tommy worried about Tubbo a lot. More than he’d care to admit, but Tommy didn’t like being away from Tubbo because sometimes Tubbo was a little bit too optimistic and downplayed situations more than he should.

So Tommy was absolutely not about to leave Tubbo’s protection to an absolute stranger.

For context, the knights were meant to leave for a training exercise. It was just for the day and while they were gone protection of the royals was supposed to be left to the backup knights or something. Tommy wasn’t for it. It had been just a few days ago that Tubbo was attacked and now they expected Tommy to leave Tubbo’s safety in the hands of some random guy Tommy had never met.

However, Tubbo always had a way of getting Tommy to do things he didn’t want to do.

“Tommy, I’ll be fine. You need to go and do this and if you don’t I’ll take away your cuddling rights” Tubbo explained. Tommy frowned as he held eye contact with Tubbo who simply smiled at the blonde. Tommy gave in.

“Fine!” Tommy agreed. Tubbo giggled and Tommy hugged Tubbo. “Promise me you’ll be okay,” Tommy said.

“I promise” Tommy let out a sigh as he gave Tubbo a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“I’ll see you when I get back,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded and Tommy reluctantly got ready to leave with everyone else.

“I’m surprised you’re actually coming,” Wilbur said.

“Tubbo forced me to…” Tommy admitted.

“What did he threaten you with this time?” Wilbur questioned.

“What!? Nothing!” Tommy lied. “He just said I should go so I am,” Tommy stated. Wilbur chuckled and ruffled Tommy’s hair.

“Whatever you say, Tommy. Tubbo will be fine though. The backup guards aren’t that bad” Wilbur said.

“I’m surprised you left Niki,” Tommy commented, eager to change the subject.

“Oh Niki will be fine, she could snap a bitch in half” Tommy burst out laughing but didn’t argue. It was true, Niki was small, but if she was pissed off, she could take someone twice her size out.

They’d be training way out in the Badlands with Sam and Ant. They were good people so that wasn’t anything to worry about, Tommy just couldn’t stop thinking about how Tubbo was doing.

\---

Tubbo was just sitting on the balcony looking over the grounds of the castle. He didn’t like when Tommy left and when he did Tubbo didn’t like leaving his room. Two guards were stationed just outside his door and they’d follow him if he left. He didn’t like the idea of strangers following him so he didn’t leave. Not to mention if he did leave it wasn’t like he could just go to the garden and talk to Ranboo, the guards never let Ranboo close to him.

Tubbo let out a sigh as he sat on the railing. He messed with his crown and spun it between his hands. Tubbo hummed to himself as he looked to the horizon. Tommy wouldn’t get back until way late into the night which meant Tubbo would be on his own until then.

Tubbo caught sight of Ranboo walking toward the garden and Tubbo had wanted to call out to him but didn’t. Or more like he couldn’t.

Tubbo was surprised when a hand went over his mouth Tubbo dropped the crown in his hands in surprise as he was dragged off the rail of the balcony. A cloth was over his mouth and nose and he soon passed out.

\---

Ranboo had just been walking to the gardens and had purposefully taken the long way around by Tubbo’s balcony in hopes of talking to the brunette. Ranboo knew the temporary guards at his side wouldn’t let them talk at any other time.

What Ranboo didn’t expect was for Tubbo’s crown to fall from the balcony. There was no sign of Tubbo at all and Ranboo had a momentary feeling of panic as he didn’t know what to do. He picked up the crown and raced for the throne room.

“Eret!” Ranboo called. If he were the gardener anywhere else and addressed the king by his given name there would be issues; however, Eret was always very kind and always preferred to be addressed by his name.

“Ranboo? What’s wrong?” Niki asked. Ranboo also had to be thankful for the fact that Ranboo was always treated like family in the castle. If he was in the presence of any other royals and they saw him holding a crown he was sure he’d be killed for theft.

“I- I don’t know what happened but Tubbo’s crown dropped from the balcony” Ranboo explained. Eret and Niki approached him and Ranboo handed Eret the crown.

“Stay with Niki for now, I’ll take a look,” Eret said. Ranboo nodded and Niki touched Ranboo’s shoulder gently before pulling him into a hug.

\---

Eret always felt a little off whenever Puffy and HBomb were away but she didn’t let that get to him. They figured the bad feeling in his gut was because her most trusted knights were away.

When Ranboo burst into the throne room with Tubbo’s crown they knew they had been wrong. She knew that the reason he had a bad feeling was because something was going to happen but she ignored their own better judgment.

The guards posted at Tubbo’s door didn’t try to stop him. They simply let her enter but there was no sign of Tubbo anywhere. Eret stepped onto the balcony and she noticed the marks on the roof. The shingles were unhinged as if something had been dragged up the roof, or more likely, someone. Tubbo.

“Shit” Eret cursed. They still had to do their job. She commanded the knights to search the area. Eret didn’t even think about the knights who were out on their training exercise. Eret didn’t have the luxury of a clear head at the moment.

Eret returned to the throne room where Ranboo and Niki waited anxiously.

“Is he…?” Niki trailed off. Tubbo’s crown still in Eret’s possession Eret could feel tears coming to his eyes.

“We need to send the word, Tubbo’s been kidnapped” Eret stated. Niki covered her mouth and Ranboo gave her a comforting hug which she returned.

\---

Tommy came back that night exhausted but he was hoping to see Tubbo. Tommy stood beside Wilbur as they returned. Oddly there was no ‘welcome back’ as usual, Tubbo didn’t meet Tommy at the gate and Tommy hadn’t seen the figure of his best friend on the balcony but it was late. Tubbo was probably just sleeping.

Tommy made his way through the halls and to Tubbo’s room. The door was open just enough for Tommy to see Eret. Tommy didn’t know why Eret was there but from the way the king sat on Tubbo’s bed and held Tubbo’s crown and the way the king had silent tears rolling down the sides of his face, Tommy knew. He knew that while he was away something happened to Tubbo.

Tommy didn’t know what to do so he just backed away from the door and ran. He had ignored the panic of the castle he had ignored the way people glanced at him nervously he had ignored the lack of usual excitement that came with his return he ignored it because he didn’t want it to be true but here he was running away from the problem placed at his feet all because it was a problem he’d caused.

Tommy ran to the edge of the wood when his legs finally gave out. Tommy hit the ground with his fist.

“You’re so stupid… how could you leave him like that!?” Tommy asked. The wind wrestled with Tommy’s hair as the blonde let out choked sobs of sorrow. He lost his best friend.

Tubbo was gone and it’s Tommy’s fault.

“Tubbo!” Tommy screamed into the void of trees. There was no response but Tommy hadn’t expected there to be one.

Tommy didn’t remember returning to the barracks but he woke up to see Wilbur reading a book.

“Good morning,” Wilbur said. Tommy didn’t give a response as he brought his knees to his chest. “I hope you slept well… after I found you passed out by the woods I was worried,” Wilbur said.

“He’s really gone… isn’t he?” Tommy asked. Wilbur nodded a sad look in his eyes. The tall brunette let out a sigh.

“He is… I know you’re hurting Tommy, but Eret has news he’d like to share with us. He said whenever we’re ready” Tommy nodded as he stood up and got dressed. He and Wilbur walked to the castle grounds and all the way to the throne room, kneeling purely out of respect for their king.

“Gentlemen, please stand… you don’t have to kneel,” Eret said. He stepped down from the elevated throne to be more level with Wilbur and Tommy. “We received this earlier today,” Eret explained. He handed a note to the two. It was a simple anonymous request, Tubbo for a ridiculous sum of money.

“One billion worth in diamonds?” Wilbur asked. Eret nodded.

“Is this written in blood?” Tommy questioned.

“It’s Tubbo's,” Eret answered simply. Tommy’s eyes widened.

“Obviously we’re not just giving in to them,” Niki said as she stepped forward.

“We have a plan. During the exchange, we’ll launch an ambush. These people are likely allied with the last attacker. They won’t combat us in fear of their identities being exposed, if we surprise them we don’t have to pay ransom and Tubbo can be saved without giving in to these people” Eret explained. Tommy nodded.

“We’d be happy to help,” Wilbur said.

“I know” Eret gave a soft smile, worry, and concern hidden in his expression.

“Tommy,” Niki said. The blonde turned to her as she smiled. “This wasn’t your fault” she stated and Eret nodded in agreement. Tubbo’s siblings were being genuine and Tommy knew that. He just didn’t understand it. Niki and Eret loved Tubbo more than anything else and while Tommy had been off in the badlands Tubbo had been taken away and Tommy hadn’t done a thing. Still, Tommy didn’t refute.

\---

Within the day the preparations were made. Tommy was hidden along with many other knights staking out the meeting spot. Those who were directly visible were Eret, Niki, Puffy, and Wilbur. Tommy watched through the grass as three figures approached, dragging a cage along with them. Tommy could make out the figure in the cage to be Tubbo but Tommy didn’t have a good look at the brunette through the grass.

“Have you decided to agree to our demands?” The three figures were cloaked, but the voice was definitely not normal. It was hoarse, deep, and sounded mangled. Tommy could only assume the other two had recognizable voices.

“We have,” Eret said. There was a tense silence.

“I hope you’re not planning any tricks… otherwise…” there was a moment of confusion among the allied side until a flash of light came from the cage and Tubbo let out a yelp. It took everything in Tommy not to jump up from his position and attack them.

“You have him on a shock collar?” Niki asked, sounding terrified.

“We’ll admit, he gave us some trouble. He cussed us out and struggled a lot. He ended up breaking one of our noses… so we retaliated and broke some of his bones” Tommy took a handful of grass into his fist. “Let’s call that reassurance he’s still alive. But if we kept that shock current going long enough he would certainly meet a tragic end” Tommy could practically hear the cruel smiles emanating from the hooded figures.

“No further harm needs to come from this, your payment for our brother,” Eret said. He took a decently sized bag from Wilbur and tossed it to the center. Tommy waited. The three figures looked at each other before they all approached at the same time.

Tommy got the signal to move and soon enough all three were surrounded.

“What did I tell you about pulling tricks?!” The main figure snatched up the bag from the ground as the second pulled out the control to the shock collar. They were all surprised when Niki shot it with a well-aimed arrow.

The medics on hand got to Tubbo before Tommy could get a good look at him but it seemed bad. From what Tommy could see, Tubbo was bleeding from his head and nose, there was blood coming from his mouth. Burns were scattered around his neck and chest. His arm looked broken and from what Tommy could hear he may have had a few broken ribs.

“My liege, if we don’t get the prince back to the castle and treat him properly, he will die” one medic stated. Eret nodded and while the trip back was rushed and rough they made it back on good time.

Tommy tried to make his way to see Tubbo but he wasn’t allowed in.

“Tommy, I know you’re worried but you have to let the medics do their job, alright? Tubbo- Tubbo’s gonna be okay” Wilbur tried to convince him but Tommy could feel the tears coming to his eyes as he thought about what he’d do if Tubbo didn’t make it.

“How is he?” Tommy asked. Eret and Niki looked at one another before their eyes fell to the floor. Tommy could tell simply by their reactions the outcome wasn’t looking good.

An hour later the medics leave the room.

“You all should know that for the last hour or so, prince Tubbo’s heart stopped on several occasions, and breathing ceased a few times as well. I’ve compiled a list of all his injuries that he sustained. It may be quite some time before he regains consciousness, but he’s stable” she explained.

The medic handed the list of injuries to Eret first, he passed it to Niki, Niki passed it to Wilbur, and finally, it was in Tommy’s hands.

Name: Tubbo  
Age: Seventeen  
Gender: Male

Treated injuries:

First degree burns along forearms  
Electrical burns around neck and chest area  
Broken nasal bone  
Four fractured ribs (three right - one left)  
Three broken ribs (one right - two left)  
Hairline skull fracture  
Broken radius (right)  
Fractured ulna (left)  
Broken fibula (left)  
Broken patella (left)

Tommy thought he might be sick. Tubbo endured so much in just a single day. It must have been hell. Tommy handed the list back to the medics as they nodded and cleared the area. One staying on standby just in case. Tommy kept patient as Niki and Eret went to see Tubbo first. He stayed patient because he knew they needed to see him more than Tommy did at the moment. Tommy could wait.

Tommy did feel bad. Eret and Niki couldn’t spare all the time they needed with their younger sibling. They still had things to do as royals after all. Tommy stepped into the room. Seeing the brunette unconscious, bandaged, and bruised was enough to make Tommy break down as he held Tubbo’s hand tightly. He sobbed because he missed his friend more than anything.

“You’re so pale Tubbo…” Tommy muttered. He carefully pushed some of Tubbo’s messy hair from his face. Tubbo’s skin felt cold.

It took a lot to get Tommy to leave Tubbo. The only times he did was when Eret and Niki came to visit him and when Wilbur forcefully dragged him out so Tommy would actually eat.

Tommy didn’t like the time he spent away from Tubbo. He didn’t like being away from Tubbo and while any other time he’d get pissed off for being called ‘clingy’ he didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted to be by Tubbo.

Sapnap and the other two would often catch Tommy in the halls and try to get some kind of reaction out of him but they never got anything, not while Tubbo was still unconscious. More often than not, Tommy could be found in the infirmary protecting Tubbo, holding the brunette's hand too scared to lose him again.

It wasn’t until three weeks after the initial abduction that Tubbo woke up. He seemed a little dazed at first. The medic gave some frantic instructions to Tommy before leaving to inform Eret and Niki.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked softly. Tubbo squinted at the lighting before turning to see Tommy.

“Where… am I?” Tubbo muttered.

“You’re with me, Tubbo, it’s Tommy” Tubbo tried to lift his arms but he flinched.

“Don’t move, you got roughed up pretty badly… do you remember anything?” Tommy asked. He ran a careful hand through Tubbo’s hair and the brunette hummed.

“I know… I was on the balcony and then I got attacked… when I woke up I was restrained and there three hooded figures were saying something about ransom… they asked me questions and when I didn’t answer they hurt me. I cussed them out cause I knew that’s what you would do… I kicked one of them in the nose… they didn’t like that. They- they broke my arms…” Tubbo said. Tommy gave Tubbo a comforting look. Soon the doors opened and Tommy had no choice but to back away as Eret and Niki came in.

In their excitement to see Tubbo, they must’ve forgotten about his sensitivity to physical contact. Niki went to touch Tubb and Tubbo flinched visibly. She retracted but her smile didn’t falter.

“It’s good to see you’re okay, Tubbo,” Eret said. Tubbo smiled as best as he could and nodded.

“Good to see you too,” Tubbo looked tired. Tommy watched from a distance as Tubbo’s hand twitched. Tommy leaned to the medic beside him.

“Why’s his hand twitching?” Tommy whispered.

“My guess is an involuntary movement. He’s searching for affection. After getting beat up so brutally it’s no wonder. The problem is he doesn’t like to be touched” Tommy hummed.

Eret and Niki soon had to leave. The medic left as well, entrusting Tommy with Tubbo’s care for the time being. Tommy sat down next to Tubbo again and held his hand.

“I’m really sorry,” Tommy said.

“For what?” Tubbo asked.

“I couldn’t protect you,” Tommy reminded. Tubbo hummed.

“That’s not your fault, there’s no way you couldn’t’ve known” Tommy stared at his feet.

“I should’ve done better. I could have done better” Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand as best as he could.

“Stop beating yourself up over this,” Tubbo said. “It’s not your fault…” Tubbo assured.

A silence fell between them.

“Were you scared?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.

“Terrified” Tubbo paused. “It wasn’t too bad though… cause I just had to ask myself ‘what would Tommy do?’ and things got a little better. Sure, they beat the shit out of me but I’m alive and that’s what counts” Tubbo said. Tubbo’s hand twitched again.

“Tubbo yo-”

“I noticed that too… I don’t know why I keep twitching” Tubbo looked at Tommy. “Would you cuddle with me? You did go on that training trip after all” Tubbo smiled as Tommy gave a gentle kiss atop Tubbo’s head before lying down beside the brunette. He placed his arms around Tubbo protectively while still being mindful of his injuries.

“We’re okay,” Tommy said.

“Yeah… we are” Tubbo agreed.


	96. Not Useless, Never Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy asks Tubbo a serious question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSchannel on ao3
> 
> ** I have news to share! IMPORTANT: The updates here will be EXTREMELY slow. I just got permission to continue a pretty old fic centering around Tubbo and Tommy called ‘Right-Hand Man’ by Valkohai on ao3. I really want to dedicate myself to this story and if everyone would read it as chapters come out that’d be awesome! I love this book so I definitely won’t close requests or put a deadline of any kind I just think everyone should know that in due time my priority will be elsewhere

Tommy knew he wasn’t like everyone else. He couldn’t help in the Nether like Jack could, he couldn’t be very useful in the water like Niki, he couldn’t travel as fast as Ranboo or Phil, he wasn’t as strong as Tubbo and he couldn’t pass through things like Wilbur could. Tommy couldn’t even fly properly.

Tommy hated himself for being completely useless and Wilbur didn’t help. Every time he called him a chicken it just made Tommy feel worse, but Tommy couldn’t let anyone know he felt this way. If anyone found out they’d just make fun of him or something. That was how it worked right?

Tommy knew he was useless, there wasn’t anything he could do that couldn’t be outdone.

Tommy sat up in his makeshift tower where he stayed. He looked down at everyone. Wilbur was talking to Niki, Tubbo was Ranboo and Phil was with Jack. That left Tommy… it always left Tommy.

The blonde sighed as he flopped over on his bed staring at the sky. He could just flutter down and say hi but Wilbur would just make fun of him…

So Tommy stayed up in his perch and didn’t come down while the others conversed down below.

\---

Tubbo had just been talking to Ranboo when he glanced up at Tommy’s perch. He hadn’t come down all day and Tubbo was worried.

“Are you worried about Tommy?” Ranboo asked.

“Huh? Yeah… sorry” Ranboo shook his head with a bright smile.

“No, it’s alright, you should check on him, I’m worried too” Tubbo nodded. He climbed up the ladders and lifted himself up to the top. Tommy was on his bed. He was lying on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes. His body shook ever so slightly.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked. Tommy sat up and as he turned to Tubbo the brunette caught sight of the tears in the blonde’s eyes. “Toms, what’s wrong?” Tubbo asked. He sat down beside Tommy as Tommy looked at his feet.

“Nothing it just- it’s nothing” Tubbo sighed and pulled Tommy into a hug.

“You’re my best friend,” Tubbo reminded. “If there’s something bothering you, you can tell me. I’m not gonna make fun of you for it” Tommy buried his head in Tubbo’s shoulder as he returned the hug.

“Am I useless, Tubbo?” Tubbbo furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

“No” Tubbo answered.

“I can’t do much though. I just fucking fall slow. I’m not like everyone else anything I could do someone else could do a hundred times better” Tommy said.  
“Tommy, you can’t just compare yourself to everyone else. Sure, maybe your abilities aren’t very developed and they’re a lot like Phil’s, but that doesn’t matter. Who was it that got Jack out of the nether?” Tubbo asked.

“Well, I did but-”

“Who got Niki wood so she could make tools underwater?” Tubbo questioned.

“That was also me-”

“And remind me who helped Jack get all the way back here despite the rain?” 

“I did”

“Tommy, your usefulness doesn’t equate to your abilities. Just because they’re ‘not as good’ as everyone else’s, doesn’t mean you’re useless.” Tubbo said. Tommy hadn’t meant to, but he broke down crying. He couldn’t help it. He hugged Tubbo tightly muttering words of thanks while Tubbo cuddled the blonde and ran a hand through his hair until he fell asleep.

Tubbo placed a soft kiss on top of Tommy’s head.

“Sleep well, Toms” Tubbo whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added notes regarding 'Right-Hand Man' :
> 
> It's an incredibly angsty story that follows Tubbo and Tommy in the Manberg vs Pogtopia era. Tubbo is working under Schlatt while also meeting with Tommy and Wilbur every night to give info. One day Schlatt decides to pressure Tubbo into underage drinking and the alcohol acts as a truth serum of sorts. As Schlatt asks Tubbo questions Tubbo spills the location of Pogtopia.


	97. Surprise Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo surprises Tommy with a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @4n0nym0u3 on ao3
> 
> ** Normalize getting your best friend heart-shaped chocolate boxes or I’ll break your kneecaps. I may be 5’5 but that’s not stopping me
> 
> ** UPDATE SCHEDULE (cause I have one now)
> 
> Mondays - One Shot book  
> Tuesdays - One Shot book  
> Wednesdays - Wishing On Stars  
> Thursdays - Wishing On Stars  
> Fridays - Day Off  
> Saturdays - Open  
> Sundays- Open

Tubbo had been making preparations for some time. He had it all planned out and he could easily make it to Tommy without the blonde knowing he was coming. It was valentine's day and Tubbo wanted to celebrate it with his best friend. Tubbo had already set up the plan with Tommy’s parents and made sure it stayed completely secret from the blonde.

Tubbo picked up a box of chocolate hoping Tommy wouldn’t find it weird to receive a heart-shaped box but they’ve always been close so it shouldn’t matter. Tubbo bought a small bear and one of those cheesy Valentine's day cards.

Tubbo took a train to get to Tommy’s area without dealing with a lot of traffic and he met Tommy’s parents at a convenience store. Tubbo didn’t say much, he was just thinking about how this would go.

They were about five minutes away from Tommy’s place when MotherInnit’s phone rang.

“Hello?” She asked. Tubbo assumed Tommy was on the other end, he could faintly make out what he was saying.

“Where’d you go?” Tommy asked.

“Oh we just went out to pick up a few things, don’t worry about it” Tubbo had to suppress his giggles.

“Alright, well I’m still live in case you’re wondering”

“That’s alright, have fun”

“Yep, love you”

“Love you too,” she responded. Tubbo couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

The car pulled into the driveway and Tubbo got out.

“His room is just upstairs, first door on the left” Tubbo nodded with a smile.

“Thank you,” he said. MotherInnit simply nodded and Tubbo made his way up the stairs. He knew Tommy was streaming which meant his chat would snitch if he didn’t go quick enough.

Tubbo found Tommy’s door and opened it quietly and carefully to make sure it wouldn’t alarm the blonde. Tubbo held a finger to his smile to try and keep the chat quiet. Tubbo snuck up on Tommy and tapped his shoulder.

“What the fuck-” Tommy cut himself off and looked at Tubbo who handed the items to Tommy.

“Happy valentine’s day” Tubbo grinned and Tommy was completely quiet for a moment. Tubbo wasn't expecting the blonde to start crying. Tubbo giggled.

“Aw, Tommy” Tubbo hugged the blonde. Tommy pulled up a chair for Tubbo to sit down as he worked on ending his stream. The entire chat spammed ‘Awww’ or ‘Tubbo!’.

Once Tommy had a good stopping point he ended his stream and the two sat beside one another and ate the chocolate from the box.

“You didn’t have to do this you know,” Tommy said. Tubbo shrugged.

“I wanted to though, and you’re happy to see me so it was definitely worth it!” Tubbo said. Tommy shoved Tubbo playfully. Tubbo retaliated by tackling the blonde in a hug forcing the two to cuddle, not that either of them minded.

Tommy gave Tubbo a gentle kiss on his forehead before the two fell asleep cuddled against one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this and then realized I did it on the WRONG BOOK and I have never rushed to delete something so fast in my life holy shit...


	98. Running Through Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo go on a walk around Snowchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by anon on ao3
> 
> ** Uh Oh Spaghetti-o’s
> 
> ** Out here pretending Snowchester isn’t just a small island- it’s fine

Tommy sighed as he looked up at the blue sky. He was tired from working all day and was glad Sam Nook had given him a break, but now he just felt like spending time with Tubbo.

The only problem was if anyone saw him heading for Tubbo he’d get called ‘clingyinnit’ so he just had to hope Tubbo would come to him rather than the other way around.

Tommy never liked how insecure he was about being ‘clingy’ ever since the final fight for the discs Tommy had been much more protective of Tubbo. Tommy shouldn’t care what other people thought of him and who he chose to protect but he couldn’t help it. He’d been through so much the one thing he never wanted to lose was Tubbo.

Thankfully, the brunette did find Tommy and waved enthusiastically as he approached. Tommy gave a smile and waved back.

“Tommy! Come on a walk with me!” Tubbo said.

“Why?” Tommy asked.

“Cause I think it’ll be fun, and I’ve wanted to check out the whole area of Snowchester” Tommy let out a sigh but it wasn’t like he was going to turn Tubbo down.

“Yeah, sure, we can go walk around Snowchester” Tommy tried to sound passive but there was always an endearing tone whenever he spoke to Tubbo. Not a lot of people noticed it, those who did never said anything about it. Tubbo was one of the people who heard it.

Tubbo gave a smile and began to drag Tommy with him, across the bridge and to Snowchester.

Tommy made it seem like he was bothered by spending his time with Tubbo, just like he always did, but the moment they were away from the others Tommy held Tubbo’s hand as they walked. They talked about all sorts of different things, of course, some topics only went so far out of fear it may bright up bad memories.

Tommy stopped talking when he heard rustling just behind them.

“Tubbo, what sort of stuff lives out here?” Tommy asked.

“Just the usual wildlife you’d expect. Rabbits, birds, squirrels, foxes and… wolves” Tubbo said wolves just as a pack of six circled the duo.

“You know, I might be wrong, but we probably just stumbled upon their territory,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded beside him. “What’s the procedure of dealing with a pack of wolves?”

“I dunno, Jack told me once but I wasn’t listening”

“Dammit Tubbo, what the fuck?” Tommy asked. The largest wolf that looked like the pack leader snarled and barked causing both Tommy and Tubbo to flinch.

“This is bad…” Tubbo muttered. The wolves split into two groups. Three went for Tommy and three went for Tubbo and while the two hadn’t wanted to separate it was a natural feeling to walk backward in opposite directions.

Tubbo just happened to think faster than Tommy when he picked up a large stick and threw it at the wolves cornering the blonde.

All six wolves began to chase down Tubbo and Tommy didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t very well just go and attack six wolves whilst being completely unarmed. That’d be suicide. But he couldn’t very well just let his friend get mauled to death by big dogs.

Tommy followed the wolves as best as he could. He could see Tubbo darting in between trees, Tubbo’s mistake was looking behind him. There was a moment where Tubbo’s eyes caught Tommy’s and then Tubbo tripped and fell over the side of a cliff.

“Tubbo!” The wolves all fell after him, too caught up in the movement they didn’t have the time to stop.

By the time Tommy made it to the edge, he saw the corpses of the wolves on the rocks, but no sign of Tubbo. The rushing river below must have swept him up.

“Tubbo!” Tommy screamed. Tommy panicked, breathing became difficult. “Tubbo!” He called again. Tommy could only think of one thing to do. 

Get help.

Tommy rushed back to Snowchester. Upon hearing his shouting Jack and Charlie emerged from their homes.

“What the hell, man?” Charlie asked.

“T- Tubbo he- he-” Tommy tried to get a handle on his breathing. Upon seeing Tommy in such a distressed state both Charlie and Jack were filled with genuine concern. Charlie rested a comforting hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Hey, man, talk to us, calm down it’s gonna be okay,” Charlie said.

“Tubbo and- and I- we were just- we were on a walk and- and there were wolves…” Tommy took a deep breath. “Tubbo fell off the side of a cliff into a river and- and I don’t know what to do,” Tommy said. Charlie and Jack shared a look.

“Tommy, I think it’s best you stay here, alright? I know you don’t want to, but leave this to Charlie and me” Jack said. Tommy wanted to protest but if he did they’d just call him clingy. So he didn’t.

\---

Tubbo was cold… so, so cold. He lied on a snow-covered beach. His vision was tinted white and black spots danced across as well. Tubbo blinked slowly. His leg hurt…

No matter how much Tubbo wanted to just get up and find his way back home he couldn’t.

It felt as if his entire body was frozen. He felt like he was on fire, even though it was so cold. Tubbo’s eyes began to droop but they shot open as he heard his name being called.

Tubbo wanted to call out, tell the voices he was there but he couldn’t. His voice wouldn’t work, he couldn’t move… he couldn’t do a thing…

Tubbo heard faint footsteps and he slowly turned his head seeing a single injured wolf. Tubbo hummed knowing this was the end. He’d be half-dead already and killed completely by a limping wolf…

Not the worst way to go out… at least Tommy was safe. He’d have to be…

Tubbo closed his eyes accepting his fate. It felt nice to rest.

\---

Charlie and Jack had split up following the river, looking for the small brunette. Charlie hopped down to the snowed over beach calling out to Tubbo, but he got no response. Charlie would have just gone back to Jack, but he heard a Wolf growl and remembered Tommy said something about Wolves. Charlie picked up some snow in his hands.

Upon seeing the grey dog Charlie threw a snowball at it. Its attention turned away from whatever it was tearing at.

Charlie began to screech at the wolf scaring it off, the wolf limped away and Charlie crouched down next to an unconscious Tubbo. Tubbo’s leg looked to be broken, he was practically frozen and his side was bleeding profusely due to the wolf.

Charlie picked up Tubbo, he didn’t have time to find Jack, but Charlie was sure his screeching would have alarmed him.

Jack found Charlie with little difficulty. 

Charlie got Tubbo inside and worked on patching his wound. Tommy was waiting completely shocked to see the state Tubbo was in.

Charlie replaced most of Tubbo’s yet clothes with warm, dry blankets and jackets.

“Is he…” Tommy rubbed his eyes trying not to cry.

“He’s alive. Though just barely” Jack explained. Tommy ran a hand through his hair and sat down beside Tubbo once Charlie had taken care of everything.

“Thank you” Tommy whispered. Charlie and Jack nodded while they waited around for Tubbo to wake up.

When the brunette did wake up, Tommy was the one to ask him if he needed anything. It was rather surprising to see the blonde take such initiative, but of course, Tommy would break his usual persona for his best friend.

Tubbo’s voice didn’t work for a bit, but it was as if Tommy and Tubbo knew how to communicate without words. A little impressive, mostly terrifying.

Still, no one could deny it was a nice sight to see, Tommy and Tubbo were good friends and Charlie couldn’t help but give a small, slightly mocking, ‘aww’ when he saw the two cuddling. No doubt Tommy would write it off as him just wanting to keep Tubbo warm.


	99. Between You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Ranboo realize they both have a sixth sense for when Tubbo is mildly distressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @yoooosuckitboyyy
> 
> ** I was up at 3 AM and had to get up at 8 so I’m running on 5 hours of sleep
> 
> ** I believe in: Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo supremacy, thank you.

Tubbo wasn’t in danger. He wasn’t doing anything remotely dangerous, he was just having a hard time reading something Jack had left him. It was pretty long and was probably just a list of things to gather for their experiments with the nukes, but then again he could be wrong.

This is why Tubbo found himself being incredibly confused when Tommy and Ranboo burst into his house asking if he was okay.

\---

Tommy had been working with Sam as he usually did. His hotel was coming along nicely and working with Sam was a lot of fun. At least Tommy felt like he was really helping in the effort. He was just having a normal conversation with Sam when Tommy felt a strange feeling in his chest.

Tommy ignored it at first and let about five minutes pass. He was hoping it was just a spur-of-the-moment feeling, but Tommy recognized the feeling as the very same one he felt when Tubbo was a moment from death. Once back during the festival and again in the final disk war.

“Uh… Sam, do you mind if I check on Tubbo?” If it had been anyone else, Tommy wouldn’t have brought up Tubbo at all, but Sam didn’t make fun of Tommy for caring so much about Tubbo. Sam simply smiled.

“Go ahead, I don’t mind” Tommy smiled and gave a small ‘thank you’ before sprinting off in Tubbo’s direction.

\---

Ranboo was just petting Enderchest as he wrote a few things in his memory book. At the very back of the book, Ranboo wrote down something he needed to make sure he wouldn’t forget,

‘Protect Tubbo’

It wasn’t that Ranboo thought Tubbo was incapable of protecting himself, but Dream was definitely plotting something. In the rare event, he escaped Ranboo needed to keep this in mind. Tubbo stood beside him through everything and Ranboo had heard about the way he had stuck up for him when Quackity wanted him dead.

So, Ranboo wanted to protect Tubbo.

He knew Techno and Phil might disagree. After all, Tubbo was the last president of L’Manberg, tried to execute Techno, put Phil on house arrest but… he’s still a kid. He’s still Ranboo’s age. Tubbo is a good person, Ranboo knew that from the start, and now more than ever he knows Tubbo is a good person.

Ranboo tensed very suddenly, startling Enderchest but Ranboo closed his memory book. He felt a very clear sense of danger, but it wasn’t his danger. Ranboo was fine, but Tubbo… might not be.

Something was wrong with Tubbo, that’s what Ranboo’s gut told him.

Enderchest didn’t show any signs of leaving so Ranboo didn’t think twice he just made his way to the portal.

“Ranboo, where are you headed?” Phil asked.

“I… need to check on something,” Phil shrugged and nodded, buying the half-lie.

Ranboo entered into the Nether and navigated across the many bridges until he arrived back to the mainland of the SMP. Ranboo got to the Snowchester bridge where he met up with Tommy.

“Ranboo? What are you doing here?” Tommy asked.

“I got a bad feeling, so I came to check on Tubbo”

“Shit man, me too” Tommy admitted. Ranboo and Tommy shared the same confused look before they just sprinted across the bridge.

When Tommy and Ranboo entered Tubbo’s house they didn’t expect him to be one-hundred percent fine.

“Um… hi?” Tubbo asked with an awkward chuckle.

“Do you need help with something?” Tommy offered. Tubbo blinked trying to figure out what was wrong until he just began to giggle.

“Um… yeah I guess you could say that” Tubbo kept laughing. “Could you help me read this?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh as well while Tubbo handed Tommy a book full of notes and instructions. “Jack left it for me, but I’ve been having a hard time reading it” Tommy let out a long sigh of relief.

“Don’t fucking scare us like that!” Tommy scolded.

“What?” Tubbo asked. His shocked and confused expression made Ranboo laugh even harder. “Wait- what?! I- I didn’t even- you two came here on your own”

“Cause we were worried about you dumbass! Don’t send distressed signals our way, for fuck’s sake” Tommy muttered. He dragged Ranboo and Tubbo over to the bed so they could help Tubbo figure out what Jack needed from him.

“I don’t see how this is my fault” Tubbo argued.

“It just is, Tubbo, you’ll have to live with that” Ranboo said. Tubbo giggled as the three cuddled with one another. Tommy read the instructions and lists and notes with a questioning tone.


	100. Reminders In Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy notices a scar on Tubbo that he doesn't remember seeing Tubbo with before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @xMijntjex on ao3
> 
> ** I’ve been listening to a lot of Lemon Demon and the vibe is HERE
> 
> ** Technically the 100th chapter (there are two note chapters) still worth celebration!!!
> 
> ** When I started this I planned on releasing 100 chapters and then ending it, but everyone had been so supportive that I'll keep going as long as I can <3

Tommy knew Tubbo had been acting a little weird. It wasn’t hard to tell for the blonde, but to anyone else, it was just regular ol’ Tubbo.

Tommy knew when Tubbo was hiding something though. He was acting the same as when he tried to hide burn scars.

Tommy knew Tubbo got insecure about his scars. Sometimes people joked a little too far or said just the right combination of words and Tubbo would shut down again.

Tommy knew Tubbo better than anyone else and he knew when the brunette was hiding something specifically from Tommy which was the case this time.

Tommy was sitting in his home and Tubbo was talking about something, but Tommy had gotten wrapped up in his own thoughts.

“Hey, Tubbo” Tommy interrupted. “Sorry, but, shouldn’t you take off that jacket? Surely you’re really hot right now, right?” Tommy said. Tubbo seemed hesitant.

“Tubbo, it’s okay, I’ve seen all of your scars and you’ve seen mine” Tubbo still seemed to hesitate which was alarming because Tubbo was never this insecure about his scars toward Tommy.

Tubbo did slip off the fluffy hat and coat. His green button-up lifted a bit with his coat and Tommy saw it, a fairly recent scar that had obviously been a very deep gash at the time. It wasn’t from Dream or Technoblade because Tubbo was always sure to use a shield. This was in an instance where Tubbo either didn’t have a shield or hesitated to raise it.

“Tubbo,” Tommy said. The brunette hummed completely clueless. “I know you don’t like discussing scars, but there’s a new one on your waist. I’ve never seen that one, how come?” Tommy knew he was prying, but from the way, Tubbo flinched and became uneasy Tommy knew it was the thing Tubbo had been trying to hide from him.

“I’d really rather not discuss it-”

“Tubbo,” Tommy said sternly. He reached out and took Tubbo’s hand pulling him over to sit down beside the blonde. “Tell me,” Tommy encouraged. Tubbo had never been so hesitant about explaining a scar, not since the festival.

“It’s from… the community house”

Oh.

Oh…

“You mean…” Tommy trailed off, Tubbo simply nodded. That scar was from Tommy.

“I didn’t want you to worry or blame yourself so I… hid it” Tubbo admitted. Tommy rested his head on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry” Tubbo smiled and ran a hand through Tommy’s curly hair.

“It’s okay. We were both angry at the time. I’ve already forgiven you, Toms” Tommy nodded.

“Tubbo… are there any other scars?” Tubbo shook his head. 

“I mean, there are little ones but other than that it’s everything you already know about” Tommy nodded. “There aren’t any I don’t know about, is there?” Tubbo asked.

“No. I told you about the ones on my hands, right?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded. The small scars that traced Tommy’s fingers were from different axe accidents while in exile.

“Good…” Tubbo hummed. Tommy kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, Tubbo”

“I love you too, Tommy”


	101. Without A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything Tommy and Tubbo had been through, they find new ways to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @Mylaughinghyena on ao3
> 
> ** I'm throwing in the lives system
> 
> ** Hearts system too just so it’s easier

Dream knew what the poison would do to Tommy. He didn’t have the same immunity as Dream did, so the fact that the acid-like substance frayed his vocal cords past the point of repair was no surprise.

When Tommy lost his second life of three, Dream had expected Tommy to respawn and cuss the green man out.

The blonde definitely tried.

Dream knew Tommy wouldn’t be able to talk, and getting him to take that strong poison for their duel was evil, sure, but it shut him up at least.

Dream recalled Tubbo’s tear-filled eyes as he hugged the blonde while Sapnap mocked the blonde for being unable to talk. Tommy looked furious, just as Wilbur and the others did. Eret looked heartbroken and George stayed neutral through everything. Dream just grinned like a madman.

Tommy calmed Tubbo down before taking a piece of paper and writing something on it. He handed it to Dream. Dream assumed it was meant only for him to see. Dream expected there to be a bunch of curses and insults on it, but it was just six words that made Dream feel genuine regret.

‘I can’t say ‘I love you’’ Dream looked at Tommy who actually looked like he might cry and was hugging his brunette best friend tightly.

Dream didn’t know what sort of dependence Tommy had on three simple words.

\---

Technoblade looked at Tubbo, trapped in yellow concrete he looked terrified.

“T- Technoblade?” Tubbo asked. JSchlatt grinned maliciously while Quackity stood by nervously, uncertainty coursing through the vice president.

“Tubbo I- I’m sorry,” Techno said. He really was sorry. He didn’t want to do this, Tubbo was a good kid.

“Technoblade!? I- I don’t…” Techno didn’t want to hear the five words he knew were inevitable. “I don’t want to die,” Tubbo said. Technoblade hesitated, simply for another second before he pulled the trigger on the rocket launcher.

Tommy pearled in and began silently panicking upon realizing Tubbo had died in the blast. He’d respawn, sure, but that was his second life. Tommy looked like he had wanted to fight Technoblade, but the pig hybrid ignored the blonde, not looking to kill another kid that day.

Tommy had reluctantly returned to Pogtopia, meeting up with Tubbo back in the tunnels.

They spotted each other and Tubbo was still suffering the after-effects of his death. He was covered in burns, limping, and bleeding in several places. They still hugged each other though, too afraid to let go. Too afraid to lose one another.

Everyone noticed Tubbo was incredibly quiet, and while everyone believed it was simply because Technoblade was still around it soon became apparent after the war that Tubbo had become deaf and he just hadn’t told anyone.

Then came the final disk war. A time where Tubbo and Tommy thought they’d lose one another more than once, a time where Tommy went to great lengths to protect Tubbo, a time where Dream could control the narrative due to their disabilities. A time where Tubbo had no shot at knowing what to do and a time where Tommy couldn’t formulate a plan.

They persevered, and their friends helped them get through what seemed to be a hopeless moment.

After that, when Dream was finally gone and locked away everyone noticed how Tommy and Tubbo stuck around one another. They had always been close, but now there was just no shot at separating them.

\---

Ranboo was the first one to catch on. He noticed it when Tommy and Tubbo were together it was like they could talk without actually talking. Ranboo hadn’t known the two of them long, but he was still really close to the both of them. They were some of the only two who didn’t take his betrayal so… badly. They had understood it wasn’t his fault to a point.

Ranboo had sort of just been… standing next to the two when he laughed all of a sudden. At first, he didn’t know why, but it was like Tommy had just given off a vibe of sorts. Tommy and Tubbo turned to him before they all started laughing.

\---

Puffy was the one who noticed it next. She was talking to Tommy who would nod on occasion or give some dramatic gesture. Tubbo walked over and rested his head against Tommy’s arm. Tommy had simply moved his arm bringing Tubbo into a hug. Tubbo nodded and Tommy nodded back. Puffy didn’t understand the situation nor did she understand how they were communicating without words, but they did.

\---

Sam had been working on the hotel with Tommy when Tommy heard a loud noise and walked away without any sort of signal. Sam was concerned and went into what Puffy liked to call ‘dad mode’. He followed Tommy and he found Tubbo by his old house. Tommy brought Tubbo into a hug. Tubbo returned it immediately. Sam smiled endearingly at the two. Amazed by how their friendship had reached a point of mutual understanding that they had worked past their disabilities and figured out a way to converse without words.

\---

Quackity always thought it was nice how Tommy and Tubbo flowed together. Quackity became concerned after learning Tubbo was deaf. He wasn’t sure what sort of stress it would put on their friendship. He was surprised when he saw them both looking at each other with very intense expressions. Quackity was going to ask what they were doing until Tommy gave in for some reason.

Did they just have an argument? Without saying a word?

\---

Sapnap admittedly mocked Tommy when the blonde went mute, but then Sapnap got closer to Tommy and he found a strong urge to protect both Tommy and Tubbo.

Sapnap was aware of both their situations and he’d seen them communicate without much more than a glance while in combat, but he’d see them standing in absolute silence but their expressions changed as if having a conversation.

Usually, it was just the two of them, but when Ranboo was around he joined into their silent conversations, and Sapnap was just baffled beyond comprehension.

\---

Dream had seen the two communicate without words back in the final disk room. He had been mocking Tommy when he said ‘say your goodbyes’. Tommy had looked Tubbo right in the eyes. Tubbo wore a soft smile on his face. He shook his head on occasion and Tommy had held Tubbo so, so close.

Tommy mouthed the words he could no longer say out loud ‘I love you’ to the brunette and Tubbo mouthed them back. Dream felt that stretching guilt for muting Tommy but he pushed it down.

He had been so close. So, so close. But Tommy had actually been one step ahead and had hired Punz… screwing Dream over once again.


	102. If You Want Something Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy loses his mind and Tubbo has to reel him back before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by jester on ao3
> 
> ** Not sure how this one will turn out. I get iffy with instances like this, but I’m getting better <3
> 
> ** I strongly believe this community needs therapy
> 
> ** GoodSchlatt AU :)

Tommy could feel it. He could feel his sense of self drifting further and further away. He didn’t care though, he was doing what was necessary. Spending so much time in a ravine alongside Wilbur would do something to anyone. Tommy didn’t care though. He’d been thrown out of his home simply for being too close to Wilbur. He had been scared and Wilbur practically left him all alone. Wilbur didn’t trust Tubbo which didn’t make it easier on Tommy.

Wilbur and Tommy were plotting something that wouldn’t be good for anyone. They wanted to blow the country up. In a brilliant display of power and insanity, they wanted to blow up the country they’d been exiled from and send it to hell.

Tommy’s only concern was Tubbo. His best friend was still living in ‘Manberg’ and Tommy didn’t want anything bad to happen to him.

Tommy left the ravine known as Pogtopia and headed for the borders of Manberg where he often met with Tubbo. The brunette often tried to tell Tommy that he could come back and Schlatt wouldn’t mind, that him being exiled was a mistake but Tommy didn’t care. The ideology of L’Manberg had been lost once Schlatt took power. Tubbo didn’t understand that, but that was okay.

Tommy understood that and that was enough.

Tubbo arrived at the edge of the woods and smiled at Tommy as he approached. Tommy smiled too, he was always glad to see Tubbo.

“Hey, Tommy, who are things?” Tubbo asked.

“Fine, everything’s going well,” Tommy answered. Tubbo relaxed and nodded.

“Good, I’m glad things are alright,” Tubbo said. Tommy hummed. The blonde took Tubbo’s hand.

“There’s something I want to talk with you about, actually,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded giving a recurring squeeze to the blonde. “It’s about Wilbur. He’s planning to blow this place up and… well, I agree” Tubbo had a look of confusion. “I want you to come with me, get out of here. If there’s one thing I can’t lose it’s you, Tubbo” Tubbo blinked and shook his head.

“No, Tommy, I can’t. If you blow this place sky high you’ll kill just about everyone and if you do blow it all up you’ll have to live with the knowledge that you killed me” Tubbo said. “I’m not leaving. This place isn’t nearly as bad as Wilbur makes it out to be. The change that’s been happening is a good change. Schlatt is doing good things” Tubbo explained.

“Tubbo, don’t you get it? It’s not the same place we fought for-”

“Tommy, the place we fought for condoned child soldiers… we’re kids, Tommy…” Tubbo was practically pleading with the blonde. “We’ve seen enough war for our lives already. We’ve been betrayed, we’ve been used, manipulated, we’re not okay, but if we don’t break the cycle now we won’t ever be okay” Tubbo placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. “Don’t you trust me?” He asked. Tommy had never had to think upon being prompted on whether he not he trusted Tubbo. The blonde gently pushed the brunette away.

“I thought I did,” Tommy said, taking a step back. “I’m not letting you die, Tubbo” Tommy promised.

The further Tommy got from Tubbo the angrier he felt. His rage built up and he couldn’t believe that his best friend didn’t want to blow up Manberg. Tommy re-entered Pogtopia where Wilbur was muttering about something. Tommy ignored him as he usually tended to do. 

Tommy paced back and forth anxiously. As angry as he was, he still didn’t want Tubbo to die, nor did he ever want to hurt Tubbo. But sometimes Tommy just thought he knew better. He knew Tubbo shouldn’t be in Manberg. The plan to blow it up was in three days. Schlatt was throwing a festival and Wilbur’s plan was to blow it up after Tubbo’s speech, but if Tommy took Tubbo away then Wilbur would just blow it up. He didn’t need such a dramatic cue.

Tommy decided that he had to do what was best for the brunette.

As night fell Tommy snuck out of Pogtopia and headed for Manberg. Tommy knew where Tubbo stayed, out by the docks. It was quite the distance to travel, but Tommy had a plan.

Tommy quietly stepped into Tubbo’s house. He knew the odds of Tubbo actually being asleep were slim, but Tommy knew how to be stealthy when he needed to.

Tommy saw the brunette working over his desk. A dim lamp illuminated the room just a bit. If Tommy had even half the sanity he should have he wouldn’t have gone through with it, but to him now, this was a necessary action.

Tubbo was obviously surprised when Tommy covered his mouth and nose with the chloroform and covered his eyes with his free hand. Tubbo passed out in a matter of seconds.

“Sorry, Tubbo” Tommy grinned as he picked up the brunette. He turned the lamp off and left the house.

\---

Tubbo woke up seeing the high ceilings of a ravine. Tubbo sat up looking around. He could tell he was probably in Pogtopia. Tommy was pacing just a little further away.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked. The blonde perked up and smiled wildly at Tubbo.

“You’re awake!” He said. Tubbo didn’t exactly remember how he ended up in the ravine. “Welcome to Pogtopia, Tubbo” Tommy smiled and Tubbo didn’t exactly understand.

“How did I… get here?” Tubbo asked.

“I took you here. I didn’t want you to get hurt”

“Tommy!” Tubbo stood, ignoring his slight headache. “You can’t just kidnap people!” Tommy didn’t seem to get why Tubbo was angry.

“I wouldn’t so much call it kidnapping as it was saving your dumbass” Tommy retorted.

“Tommy, please don’t tell me you’re still trying to blow up Manberg?” Tubbo asked. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Of course, Tubbo. Why wouldn’t I? I mean, it’s not like I have any attachment to anyone there-”

“Niki! Eret, Fundy, Quackity, Ponk! What about them!?” Tubbo asked.

“They all chose their side,” Tommy said.

“Then why am I here!?” Tubbo asked. He sounded distressed as he rested his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. The blonde gave him a blank look.

“Tubbo, you’re my best friend. You’re family. It’s just you and I against the world, remember?” Tubbo let out a long sigh as he rested his head on Tommy’s chest.

“Tommy… you…” Tubbo couldn’t find the words. “If you blow up Manberg, I’ll never trust you again,” Tubbo said.

“What?”

“You heard me. Manberg can be a place we can call home, just please get out of your own head and look at how much happier people are!” Tubbo ran a hand through his brunette hair. “I know it’s hard to accept that things might actually be getting better when neither you nor Wilbur is in control but that’s just how things are sometimes” Tubbo sighed. “You made a beautiful country, it’s okay to let people make their own improvements”

Tommy looked at Tubbo. He looked him right in his pleading eyes and wondered what had happened to his best friend.

“Tubbo, what did they do to you?” Tommy asked. Tubbo had a look of confusion spread across his features. “You never used to disagree like this” Tommy wouldn’t have normally said something like that. Tommy watched Tubbo back away from him. Tubbo looked like he wanted to hit something for a moment. He muttered something, but Tommy couldn’t hear him. “What?” Tommy asked.

“I’m not a yes-man!” Tubbo yelled. He panted for a second, he realized he had shouted and the brunette covered his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sorry… I shouldn’t shout…” Tubbo muttered.

In all the years Tommy had known Tubbo he only yelled when he was extremely excited or extremely upset. The outburst hit Tommy right in the heart. He was hurting Tubbo, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Tubbo I-” Tommy cut himself off. Would sorry be enough? “I’m sorry,” he said. He held his breath as Tubbo looked up at him. His anger dissipated in seconds. “I know you’re not a yes-man and I was too caught up in my own craziness. I was hurting you, and I’m so, so sorry” Tommy sighed. “You deserve a better best friend than me” Tommy felt like shit now, but at least he was thinking clearly.

“Tommy” Tubbo began. Tubbo took Tommy’s hand. “We can still correct some wrongs. Just come with me. Trust me” Tommy didn’t hesitate this time. He took Tubbo’s hand and let the brunette lead him to Manberg.

Tubbo gave him a tour, Tommy spoke with some of the others like Niki, Eret, and Fundy. Schlatt was surprised to see Tommy but didn’t want to make the blonde feel unwelcome. They had a casual conversation, nothing political was brought up and both Tommy and Schlatt seemed to enjoy the talk.

Tubbo could see that Tommy was uneasy by the end of the day.

“Do you want to go back to Pogtopia?” Tubbo asked. Tommy shook his head.

“I… not yet,” he said. Tommy took Tubbo’s hand and dragged the brunette with him to where Schlatt was.

“M- Mr. President,” Tommy said. Schlatt shook his head.

“Just Schlatt is alright, Tommy” the blonde nodded.

“Schlatt I- firstly I want to apologize… I uh- well, to be honest, I’m still not totally sure how I feel but-” Tommy took a moment to gather his thoughts. This conversation was much more difficult than the others. “I know that this place isn’t bad… at least I know that now-” Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand reassuringly “-If something happened to this place it would hurt people and it would hurt Tubbo and I don’t want that so… in a couple of days Wilbur and I planned to blow up Manberg during the festival but- but I don’t think we should now” Schlatt gave a smile at the blonde.

“I get it. Exile was… probably one of my worse choices as president, for that, I ask you to forgive me, but I’ll meet with Wilbur. Thank you for telling me about this, Tommy. You’re a good kid. Tubbo’s certainly lucky to have you as a friend” Tommy managed a smile as he looked at Tubbo who grinned up at him.

“Yeah… I’m lucky to have him too”


	103. Through The Test Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo's willing to do anything to keep his best friend safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @4n0nym0u3 on ao3
> 
> ** I’m requesting that we all do joint therapy
> 
> ** Villain by Stella Jang is a vibe
> 
> ** I've been re-reading older chapters and I just cannot believe how far we've all come, thanks so much everyone <3

The last few events had been rough. It took a lot to get Tommy to separate from Tubbo now. He was stubborn, he knew that. However, it wasn’t easy to be so trusting of other people when your best friend has been put into danger one too many times.

Tommy was posted outside Tubbo’s door. He normally stayed up all night like this and during the day Tubbo would find time to cuddle with Tommy so the blonde could sleep comfortably. It was one of the many things Tommy appreciated Tubbo for.

Tommy always thought it was funny how people sometimes got mad at Tommy for not referring to Tubbo in a formal manner, but Tubbo always laughed it off and ignored any glare that was thrown his way. Tommy knew Tubbo was often mistaken for a push-over, but Tommy knew better.

Tubbo once got incredibly adamant about sparring with Tommy for some reason. Tommy held back originally, but Tubbo was good to a point it was unnerving. Tubbo was resourceful and had quick reflexes. If it hadn’t been for the armor Tommy wore, the brunette might have stabbed him…

Of course, Tubbo felt awful after that and never asked to spar with Tommy ever again out of fear he may hurt the blonde.

From that point on, Tommy knew Tubbo could handle himself but that was on the off chance that Tubbo had a weapon and his opponent wasn’t freakily strong. There were too many variables in combat that made Tommy anxious to leave Tubbo’s side. So he’d continue to protect his best friend with his life.

Tommy stretched to clear his head of his drowsiness when he heard an odd sound down the hall.

“Hello?” Tommy asked. He figured it might’ve been the patrol team or maybe Eret or Niki came to check on Tubbo. There was no response, however. Tommy was too tired to think much further into it. Tommy sighed. He was about to check on Tubbo when a rag was over his mouth, then everything was dark.

\---

Tubbo yawned as he awoke from his sleep. He was surprised to see Tommy wasn’t waiting at the foot of his bed like he usually did as morning broke. Tubbo checked outside his door only to see the blonde wasn’t here either.

Worry bottled up in Tubbo, and while he may have only been in the shirt and pants he’d slept in he traversed the halls looking for the blonde.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked the silence. There was no response. A few passing guards gave him questioning looks, but Tubbo ignored it. He stepped into the dining hall and saw a sight that horrified him.

At the head of the table was Tommy’s knight helmet, something he didn’t often wear, but it was his without a doubt. A note sat beside it and Tubbo swallowed hard as his nerves built up. He opened the paper with shaking hands.

‘Third Prince Tubbo of Asterin,

We have the knight you seem so attached to. We’ll be completely transparent with you, if you want him back in one piece, you’ll willingly participate in the combat tournament being held three days from now. We’ve reserved a spot for you already. So long as you compete he’ll be freed. Whether you live or die is what determines if you see him freed or not’

The note wasn’t easy to read, but Tubbo managed after a bit of concentration and a lot of thinking. Once Tubbo understood the main parts of the note, he knew what he had to do. He couldn’t very well leave without having anyone know where he may have gone.

Tubbo first returned to his room to change his clothes and think over what he should say since it would be his deeply caring but over-protective siblings he’d be speaking with.

Tubbo then burst into the throne room without much warning and simply handed Eret the note without any further explanation.

“Tubbo… what happened?” Tubbo clenched his fists in order to prevent himself from breaking down.

“Those people have Tommy…” Tubbo said. “I don’t know when, but I figure sometime last night they took him… and I have to save him”

“Tubbo your life is at stake here” Niki tried to reason. Tubbo shook his head.

“Not if I win” he stated.

“There’s no guarantee you will win, Tubbo, think about thi-”

“I have thought about it!” Tubbo flinched at his own voice. He had never shouted at Eret and Niki before. “It’s not just my life. If I don’t do this, Tommy will die. He’s my best friend, Eret… We all know Niki would do the same if it were Wilbur… and you would do the same if it were anyone else” Niki placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“Are you certain?” She asked. Tubbo nodded.

“I have to save him,” Tubbo said. Niki sighed, she was obviously worried, but maybe she was proud too.

“In that case, we’ll have no choice but to train you for the next three days,” Eret said. Tubbo nodded.

\---

Tommy opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. It smelt damp and Tommy had been in enough cellars to know what was smelt like. It was built like one too. The blonde looked around. It definitely wasn’t one of the castle cellars, those all had various wine bottles stored in them.

It became apparent Tommy was a prisoner when he felt the chains around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Tommy, being the idiot he tended to be, began to struggle against his metal restraints thinking they might actually break, but really all he did was exhaust himself.

Tommy tensed at the sound of footsteps. He turned his head to the door waiting anxiously. There were various clicking sounds, no doubt a number of locks being unlocked.

The door opened to reveal a hooded figure. It was the first one Tommy had ever encountered. Tommy swore the man had been detained but maybe not… He could have escaped. There may have been traitors in the midst of the castle, it would explain how these people knew the patrolling schedule. It was definitely the same guy though, the portion of his face that Tommy could see was undoubtedly the same. Tommy had left a scar from their first encounter.

“What do you want?” Tommy asked. His voice was a little softer than he would have liked, but he didn’t know how long it had been since he’d actually used it last.

“Well it’s simple, we want that little prince. We tried to poison the princess, but that didn’t go over well- and the young prince is just so… takeable” his voice was deep and raspy just as the others were. Easily something that could be identified. It was no wonder they avoided speaking.

“You better not fucking hurt Tubbo” Tommy spat. The figure chuckled.

“Oh we won’t have to do anything if all goes well, we’ve set up a little wager… the prince knows you’re in danger and he cares about you so much it’s kind of pathetic, really. You’re the only one he cares about enough to do something as crazy as signing up for a combat tournament” the figure explained. Tommy felt a drop in his gut. Was Tommy really about to be the reason that Tubbo got killed? “Oh, don’t worry though, you’ll go home free just so long as he shows up. The question is, will he be there to see you be freed?” Tommy wanted to lunge at the motherfucker and beat the shit out of him for daring to put Tubbo’s life in danger.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him! He’s done nothing wrong! He doesn’t deserve to die!” 

Tommy was met with a kick to his face. The cloaked man beat the shit out of Tommy.

“You aren’t in any position to make threats. You’re going to watch the dear prince you swore to protect die to savages… and let’s hope his end is a brutal one” Tommy ended up crying as the cloaked figure left. He didn’t want to lose Tubbo.

\---

Three days passed in a heartbeat. Tubbo spent all day of those three days training. It wasn’t nearly enough preparation but Tubbo would have to make up for it by being a quick thinker… He could do that.

Tubbo checked in for his position and the woman working gave a funny look.

“You realize you’re entering a tournament for a fight to the death right?” She asked. Tubbo nodded. “That means no mercy?” She checked again. Tubbo simply nodded in response. She looked worried, Tubbo had two medics and another guard at his side. Eret and Niki wanted to join him but it was too risky.

“Let’s just say I’m doing this for a friend” The woman paused, a sad look coming to her eyes and she nodded letting Tubbo pass.

Tubbo understood these sorta things were non-stop. On the off chance, he won this first fight he wouldn’t have a whole lot of time to recover. The medics were around to either fix him up after all four rounds or take his corpse back and treat any wounds Tommy may have…

Tubbo looked at the colosseum. Hundreds upon thousands of people were crowded in the area while a box of sorts resided at the top. Tubbo could see a hooded figure along with Tommy who looked like he’d been beaten up. He was caged like an animal and it made Tubbo’s blood boil.

Tommy was yelling at him to leave, to forget about Tommy altogether Tommy was worried about Tubbo, but Tubbo’s plan was to win all four fights… no matter how slim the odds were.

Tubbo responded to Tommy’s shouting by simply flipping him off.

Tubbo recognized his opponent from the various books he’d read in the library. Tubbo just had to beat the most powerful mage known across the land, this was fine. It wasn’t as though this mage had torn down armies of ten-thousand men, no, absolutely not.

This was fine.

Tubbo catches sight of a sword on the ground. Tubbo barely catches sight of the darts surrounding the mage and Tubbo has a hard time avoiding the poison coming his way, but he manages.

Tubbo grabs the sword and goes to attack, the mage thinks fast enough to summon a strong gust of wind, sending Tubbo back several feet. As Tubbo hit the ground, his arm got stabbed by a wooden rod.

The wood sank into Tubbo’s arm. It wasn’t enough that Tubbo couldn’t move it but it still hurt like hell. Tommy was shouting at him he could barely hear it over his racing heart and cheering crowd.

That was just unlucky.

Tubbo didn’t have enough time to think about the pain he was in. He grabbed the closest thing to him, a bow and three arrows. He fired them all at the same time lodging the shots in the mage’s chest, his left arm, and most importantly his head. The mage dies in an instant and Tubbo sighs in relief.

He’s patched up quickly within twenty seconds.

\---

The second round begins much too soon and Tubbo sees his next opponent and sighs. This one was easily recognizable as the world’s best archer. It made sense that he was here.

Just as time begins, Tubbo had already been shot in his leg. He dived for cover as two more arrows whipped by his face.

Tubbo knew trying to be cautious in this scenario would end with him being made into a human pincushion. So, Tubbo devised a plot to rush the archer before they could lodge more arrows.

Tubbo was relieved to see a convenient rack of swords and a large shield. Tubbo rushed and grabbed both necessary items and charged the archer. Arrows whipped by Tubbo and some caught on the shield but Tubbo kept going and stabbed the archer through the chest.

The gravity of what Tubbo was doing soon hit him. He’d been shot in the leg and his arm was bleeding too, but other than that Tubbo had just killed two people. He had never killed anyone before and he felt awful.

He had to remind himself that this was for Tommy. He’d do anything for the blonde and if that meant killing those he needed to, then so be it…

Tubbo was treated quickly before the medics cleared out once again as his third opponent stepped through.

Tubbo looks up just enough to see Tommy. He can make out the tears rolling down the blonde’s face. Tubbo knew above all else, the one thing Tommy never wanted to fail at was protecting Tubbo. Tubbo knew Tommy was beating himself up over this whole situation. Tubbo entrusted the blonde with a soft smile as Tubbo looked to his opponent.

Tubbo stiffened upon seeing an elemental. Elementals were common, but Tubbo had never seen one before. At least not a wild one. Sometimes elementals were domesticated but only the small ones, they could fit into little jars. This one was much, much larger than a jar. The elemental was covered in flames, a crazed look in its eyes. Tubbo fumbled with picking up a sword and shield, anything to provide some sort of protection.

The elemental moves quicker than Tubbo anticipated. It gets ahold of Tubbo’s arm and sinks its teeth into his skin and Tubbo can’t help the cry of agony he lets out. It felt like his blood was burning simply by being in contact with it. His skin began to blister from the heat. Tubbo soon realizes his skin was charring as if burning from the inside out.

Tubbo uses his sword to stab the elemental in the side. It backs away, releasing Tubbo’s arm. The brunette collapses, holding his arm close. He breathes out heavily, Tommy was calling out to him, it kept Tubbo centered and didn’t let him give up. He had to see Tommy be free, even if for only a moment.

Tubbo backs up and hides for a moment behind a large rock. Tubbo take a moment to collect his thoughts, the burning in his arm was unbearable, but Tubbo needed to keep going.

Tubbo looks back only to be bombarded with bombs raining from the sky as the elemental hovered in the center of the arena. 

“Shit…” Tubbo cursed. He readied his sword, he studied the dropping bombs carefully before he rushed into the chaos. He avoided the explosives as well as one could under so much pressure. He was able to reach the creature’s neck as it dropped dead with its wounds oozing lava rather than blood.

Tubbo catches sight of some of the explosives that had been dropping from the sky. Tubbo hummed and pocketed a few of them.

Tubbo looked back up at Tommy as the fourth round was beginning. The blonde looked devastated. Tubbo was tired, barely standing on his own two feet, but he still raised a hand and gave a thumbs up. Tommy hung his head with a small shake. Tubbo knew Tommy didn’t want to see Tubbo like this, but it’d be worth it in the end…

Tubbo wouldn’t lose.

Tubbo hadn’t even noticed the cloaked figure was gone. He now stood in front of Tubbo as his final opponent. No doubt this man had a lot of confidence if he thought he could beat Tubbo after all of this.

Tommy and Tubbo locked eyes. Tommy’s blue eyes were full of concern and worry while Tubbo’s were filled with confidence.

The man moved incredibly quickly and Tubbo was a little caught off-guard. Tubbo couldn’t keep up with it. He tried to raise some defense, but at some point, it seemed like he’d accepted the fact that he was going to get the shit beaten out of him.

No one could say for sure what had really happened. Tubbo was backed into the wall. Tubbo was bleeding, bruised, and burnt. The cloaked man wore a terrible grin as he loomed over Tubbo.

“Any last words?” Tubbo chuckled. His chuckle soon grew until he was just outright laughing. It was almost as though the brunette had lost his sanity completely.

“Yeah… poof” Tubbo brushed his sword across the man’s armor, it caused a spark and the man was blown up completely. Tubbo had used the moment of getting the shit beaten out of him to plant the deadly explosives all over the guy.

Tubbo saw Tommy get released from the cage and it seemed as though he wasn’t waiting around to be taken to Tubbo. He jumped into the stands and Tubbo was seeing him get closer and closer in the flashes of Tubbo’s consciousness.

Tubbo felt Tommy take his hand but then he passed out.

“Tubbo! Tubbo! Come on, please!” Tommy pleaded. He locked his fingers with Tubbo’s but the brunette didn’t move. Tommy checked for a pulse and was relieved when he felt the faint but prominent heartbeat of his best friend.

Tommy picked up Tubbo and met with the two medics and guard who came with the brunette. No-one stopped them from leaving. Tommy was still sore from being captive, but he refused to let anyone else carry the brunette.

\---

When Tommy returned he reluctantly let Tubbo go to be treated while all of Tommy’s injuries were tended to.

Wilbur, Niki, and Eret made a check-up on Tommy while Tubbo’s injuries were tended to.

Once Tubbo was returned to his chambers to rest Tommy never left his side once. No amount of coercing or fighting could keep Tommy away from the brunette. He didn’t care.

Tommy admittedly cried quite a bit, which meant he often fell asleep next to his best friend. Tommy couldn’t help but continuously apologize to Tubbo while he lied unconscious. Tommy just hoped he’d wake up soon.

\---

Tubbo woke up five days later. He slowly opened his eyes feeling a little numb. He sat up as he recalled the events that had last transpired. He looked around, he was back home. Tommy was asleep, his head resting on the bed. Tommy’s hand was tangled with Tubbo’s.

The brunette felt tears coming from his eyes as he realized he had saved Tommy and lived to see it. He choked out quiet sobs, but his shaking must have woken up Tommy. The blonde sat up, he was quick to bring Tubbo into a hug.

“You’re alive! You’re okay!” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled and nodded, running careful hands through Tubbo’s hair. The blonde felt tears rolling down his face too. “I was so scared… I thought I was gonna die…” Tubbo admitted.

“You know we wouldn’t let that happen, Tubbo. It’s okay. I’m here and you’re safe” Tommy said.

“Tommy…” Tubbo began. The blonde hummed. “Am I a monster? For killing those people, I mean” Tommy blinked completely taken aback by the question.

“Of course not, Tubbo, you’re not a monster. The monsters are the people who made you do this… you shouldn't have had to do this” Tommy paused hugging Tubbo a bit tighter. “I let you down, I’m sorry” Tubbo buried his head into Tommy’s chest.

“You didn’t let me down… I love you, Tommy”

“I love you too, Tubbo” The blonde placed a soft kiss atop Tubbo’s head and the two fell asleep cuddled up with one another.


	104. Deep Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a few surprises left up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by anon on ao3
> 
> ** A lot of these prompts are straight fucked up, guys, do you need hugs? I’ve been told I give good hugs and I would love to give everyone a virtual hug
> 
> ** Dream

Ranboo was a good kid. In Dream’s eyes, he was a good kid. He listened and Dream didn’t have to try too hard to manipulate him. Ranboo wasn’t anything too special, of course. In chess, the goal is always the king but manipulating the other pieces is necessary.

Ranboo was a good kid because he always did what Dream asked of him sooner or later. Whether he remembered it or not.

Ranboo having let Dream escape was no surprise to the masked man. Ranboo wouldn’t remember letting him out which meant it would torture him later. Dream smirked at the land of the SMP.

This was gonna be fun.

\---

Tubbo had been working all day. He yawned, despite it only being the afternoon. Jack Manifold nudged Tubbo’s arm.

“Take a break, man, you look exhausted,” Jack advised. Tubbo chuckled awkwardly.

“Do I?” Tubbo asked. Jack nodded. “Okay, I’ll go check up on Tommy then, sorry”

“No need to apologize, man, just take care of yourself” Jack instructed. Tubbo grinned and walked away from the older of the two and began to head for Tommy.

Tubbo looked at his left hand, there was an ugly scar that wrapped around his hand, just above the base of his thumb. It had come from the time Dream attacked him on the mountain. Tubbo’s shield grip sank further into his skin with each attack Dream gave. Tubbo had been terrified…

“Reminiscing?” Tubbo froze looking up and seeing Dream. Tubbo’s breath hitched into his throat. He didn’t understand how the man was standing in front of Tubbo. The brunette couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. “Come on, Tubbo, shouldn’t you greet old friends better than this?” Tubbo only managed to shake his head. He began to take a few steps backward. He intended to run back to Snowchester, but Dream moved more clearly and faster than Tubbo.

“Let me go!” Tubbo managed. Dream had Tubbo by the throat. The brunette couldn’t breathe.

“Sorry, but I have plans” Tubbo’s vision began to dim, and soon, it was just all black.

\---

Tommy always had this feeling that grew in his gut, it always happened whenever Tubbo was in trouble. Tommy first noticed it during the festival. Tubbo’s execution. After that, it was when Tubbo was moments from death on the mountain for the final disk war.

Tommy knew what it felt like when Tubbo was in trouble and he left without a word. Sam didn’t even notice.

Tommy checked for Tubbo in Snowchester but there was no sign of the brunette, instead, in his place, was a note.

‘Hello, Tommy,

Here’s the thing, I need those discs of yours. I need you to give up Cat, Mellohi, and even Chirp to the coordinates listed below. If you don’t, well, Tubbo certainly won’t survive long so get moving. If you think about bringing anyone else then I’ll kill Tubbo before you have a chance to save him.

:)’

Tommy cursed as he stuffed the note in his pocket. He opened Tubbo’s ender chest pulling out the three discs and sprinting to get to the coordinates.

Unfortunately, Tommy knew it would take him a few days.

\---

Tubbo’s eyes caught the light of the sun hidden behind the dark clouds. Tubbo sat up, he was stuck in a hole. The stone bricks around him were covered in moss. He looked back up and saw bars. He was definitely trapped in a storm well. Ladders were positioned on the sides, but the bars at the top would prevent him from leaving. The clouds told Tubbo it would rain soon which would be… bad. 

Tubbo took a moment to think about how he ended up in this situation. His mind fluttered with images of Dream and Tubbo held his head and cursed. He ran a hand through his hair. Tubbo looked up to the sky again. Rain was falling.

Tubbo knew it was only a matter of time. If the rain kept up the well would fill up fast…

\---

It was late into the evening when Tommy arrived at the first coordinate listed in the note. A contraption resided on the spot. A sign asked for Tommy to submit Chirp, so Tommy did. What Tommy hadn’t expected was to receive another hint.

‘Y coordinate to find Tubbo: Fifty-four - Tick tock Tommy, Tubbo won’t last much longer :)’

Tommy pocketed the note. He had to keep moving. He was not going to lose Tubbo. He didn’t care about the discs if it meant Tubbo would be dead.

He arrived at the next set of coordinates by the evening of the following day. Tommy was running out of time, but the coordinates were so far out it was taking Tommy too long to reach each place.

The next location asked for Mellohi and Tommy felt himself hesitate, but he gave it up. He would never choose the discs over Tubbo’s life. Never.

‘Z coordinate to find Tubbo: Negative one-thousand two hundred and one - Better hurry :)’

Tommy didn’t spend too much time thinking about anything. He just made his way to the next coordinates. He was tired and his heart was pounding with exertion and anxiety. He had to hope Tubbo was okay.

\---

Tubbo held onto the ladders. The well was filled halfway up with water. Tubbo was tired, too frightened to fall asleep. He’d spent close to an hour screaming for help despite knowing no one would be able to hear him.

Tubbo still tried to get his voice out there. He missed Tommy, he didn’t get to say goodbye to the blonde. This was such a cruel way to go. Drowning hurt from what Tubbo had heard. It was like your lungs screamed for air and eventually, your body would try to take some in only to be met with water filling your lungs, and then you suffocate. Tubbo didn’t want to meet that fate, but the pouring rain wasn’t letting up and the well was filling quickly.

Tubbo’s tears weren’t helping his case. He couldn’t help but sob knowing he’d die and no one would hear from him ever again. He was far out, he knew he was…

\---

Tommy panted as he arrived at the last location. Cat. The first disc he listened to with Tubbo, shortly after Tommy and Fundy had pranked Tubbo. Tommy missed when things were as simple as that.

Tommy let the disc go and he received the final coordinate.

‘X coordinate to find Tubbo: Negative three-thousand three hundred and eighty - He might already be dead by now :)’

Tommy ignored the last bit of the note. He began to follow the X and Z coordinate. The Y coordinate was basically irrelevant, it was close enough to ground level that Tommy could get by without worrying about it.

Tommy ended up in a Savannah, the rain was pouring down. There were old storm wells all over. They were all unlocked, except one.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called out. He almost slipped a couple of times on the soaked ground. He kneeled at the bars. He could see Tubbo’s hands gripping at the bars as best he could. Tubbo and Tommy made eye contact as Tubbo tried to bring himself up enough to breathe.

Tommy panicked. He looked around for anything that he might be able to use to break the bars, but there was nothing sturdy enough and nothing close enough.

“Shit… shit… fuck!” Tommy cursed. He spotted a chest in the distance and Tommy made a run for it. Tommy ignored whatever the sign said and opened the chest. He pulled out three keys, they were tagged with different colors. Blue, red and green. Tommy ran back and took notice of the padlocks on the bars. Tommy kneeled in front of the blue one. He noticed Tubbo had sunk into the water, Tommy couldn’t see him anymore. “No… no, Tubbo!” Tommy fumbled with the keys desperate to not drop them into the water.

He got the blue one and moved onto the red one. His hands were shaking and the rain wasn’t helping.

Tommy unlocked the red one and held onto the green key tightly. He almost dropped it twice but managed to unlock the padlock. He lifted the bars and dove in. Tommy grabbed Tubbo, holding him close he brought him out of the well.

“Tubbo!” Tommy shook his best friend but the brunette had gone limp. Tommy pressed his ear to Tubbo’s chest. Tommy began cursing profusely as he began to perform CPR, desperate to revive his best friend.

Thirty compressions, then sixty, then seventy…

Tommy choked out a sob as his tired arms gave out. He collapsed next to Tubbo. The pouring rain hiding the blonde’s tears.

“I’m sorry, Tubbo… I’m sorry I wasn’t quick enough…” Tommy held Tubbo’s hand as Tommy’s head rested on Tubbo’s unmoving chest, he felt it, the faint flutter of a heartbeat.

Tommy sat up looking completely shocked. He began to perform the chest compressions all over again.

After another thirty, Tubbo sat up and coughed up a shit ton of water.

“Tubbo!” Tommy hugged the brunette. Tubbo was shivering as he coughed and gasped for air. Eventually, the brunette passed out again, but he was breathing and that was what counted for the moment.

Tommy picked up Tubbo and began to make his journey back home.

It took a while, but Tommy was able to tame a horse so he could focus on keeping Tubbo warm.

When Tommy got back he didn’t say a word to anyone until he took care of Tubbo first. He made sure the brunette’s hair was dried as well as his clothes. Tommy made sure Tubbo was stable before he left to explain anything to anyone.

Eret, Puffy, and Sam were the three to ask about everything first. Tommy explained everything, how Dream got out and had trapped Tubbo in a storm well way out in a Savanna. Tommy gave up his discs to save Tubbo and now they were back.

“Will you go after the disks again?” Eret asked. Tommy thought for a moment.

“I don’t know… I- I don’t like the kind of person I am around Dream… I do like the kind of person I am with Tubbo though… I- I think- I think I’ll do what’s right by Tubbo. So long as Dream doesn’t hurt him again, then I won’t do anything” Tommy decided. Sam ruffled Tommy’s hair and Puffy gave him a hug.

“We’ll be around if you need anything, alright?” Puffy said. Tommy smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, guys” Eret gave a thumbs up. Tommy headed back to make sure Tubbo was fairing well.

\---

Two weeks passed before Tubbo regained consciousness. Tommy was very adamant about keeping Tubbo healthy. Puffy and Sam came by the most to make sure the brunette was feeling well and to help out too.

When Tubbo woke up he was obviously still shaken, but feeling Tommy hug him suddenly was comforting.

“Tubbo! You’re alive, you’re okay!” Tommy said. Tubbo hugged the blonde back. He soon realized Tommy was crying and Tubbo hugged him a little tighter, the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes as he recalled the feeling of the water filling his lungs.

“I was so scared, Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now”

“How’d you find me?” Tubbo asked.

“I gave up my discs for the coordinates” Tubbo pulled away from the hug.

“Why would you do that? You fought so hard to get those discs back why- why for my sake-”

“Tubbo, we fought for the discs. We did. They don’t mean much of anything without you” Tubbo broke down completely, sobbing into Tommy’s chest. Tommy and Tubbo shared each other’s embrace feeling safer together.


	105. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Ranboo have been protecting Tubbo after his life is put in danger, but Tubbo begins to have doubts about his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Informally requested by @NSchannel on ao3
> 
> ** Despair by leo is quite the bop for my Aromaticity
> 
> ** Tubbo Protection Squad go brr

Tubbo appreciated his friends, he really did. Just sometimes they went… overboard. 

Tubbo had been mildly threatened at best, it really wasn’t a big deal. Someone had just sworn to end his life, it was fine. To put it into their words,

‘Dear Tubbo,

I won’t standby and watch another Schlatt be born from you and I swear to end you before it can be realized. Say your goodbyes.’

It really wasn’t as big of a deal as Tommy and Ranboo made it out to be. Tubbo was used to the idea of people wanting him dead for whatever reason. It didn’t scare him and it wasn’t like whoever sent it would actually kill him. There was no way they could, Tubbo was constantly being monitored now.

Tommy and Ranboo were absolutely astounding people and Tubbo loves them with every bone in his body, but the way they watch his every move ever since the whole ‘life-threatening letter’ is exhausting.

Either Tommy or Ranboo is glued to his side and normally he wouldn’t mind, but now it felt like they were sticking by him because they were obligated to rather than because they wanted to…

Tubbo just felt like the two were acting on more of a hero complex rather than an act of friendship and compassion.

That was sort of what lead to Tubbo being in the precarious situation he was in…

\---

Tommy had looked away for five seconds… just five. And yet Tubbo had vanished entirely in those five seconds. 

Tommy knew Tubbo better than Tommy knew himself, the issue with that is that Tommy knew Tubbo didn’t like this whole crowding thing, but Tommy and Ranboo were worried about him.

“Ranboo!” Tommy called. The half-enderman turned toward the blonde.

“Where’s Tubbo?” Ranboo asked.

“Look, I stopped paying attention for five seconds, I’m not even kidding. Five seconds” Tommy said. Ranboo hummed.

“Where do you think he went?” Ranboo asked.

“I’ll check in with Sam, you should check with Puffy. If we don’t find him, meet at the community house” Tommy said. Ranboo nodded and the two went separate ways.

\---

Tubbo was talking with Eret.

“I know they just want to keep me safe, but they’re going overboard” Tubbo complained.

“Well, Tubbo, you were almost killed a few times while fighting with Dream. Tommy and Ranboo are your best friends, aren’t they?” Eret asked. Tubbo nodded. “They’re worried because your life is in danger,” Eret reminded.

“I mean… it’s always in danger…” Tubbo muttered. “I just get the feeling that the only reason they’re really sticking by so closely is cause they feel like they have to and… well it’s just- I don’t know” Tubbo explained.

“I get the same feeling with Puffy and H sometimes, but just ask them. If they care about you then they’ll tell you” Eret assured. Tubbo hummed.

“Okay… thanks, Eret” Tubbo gave a smile and Eret ruffled Tubbo’s hair.

“Stay safe”

“I’ll try,” Tubbo said. He left Eret’s castle and began to make his way to the community house.

Tubbo didn’t exactly see the sword to his throat coming.

“Don’t make a sound, or I’ll kill you” Tubbo realized he recognized the voice despite not having heard it in some time.

“Fundy?” Tubbo asked. The sword got closer to Tubbo’s throat.

Tubbo’s eyes scanned the area, desperate to see anyone who could help. The community house wasn’t far, Tubbo held his breath for a moment. He elbowed Fundy in the gut and wrangled his way out of the man’s grip. There was no chance Tubbo was outrunning the fox hybrid.

“Tommy! Ranboo-”

Fundy pulled Tubbo back and cornered Tubbo against one of Eret’s towers.

“Why are you doing this?” Tubbo asked. He really thought he and Fundy were friends, sure Fundy acted a little strange during the final L’Manberg war and he disappeared afterward but… Tubbo thought they were friends.

Fundy laughed, he sounded unhinged. Tubbo was worried about him.

“You had a dream, Tubbo, and I followed it, but you brought it downhill” Tubbo recognized Fundy’s words as the same ones he spoke to Schlatt just before he died.

“Please don’t say it, Fundy” Tubbo had heard the comparison a hundred times already. He shouldn’t care anymore.

“Tubbo, if you live much longer, with the way you’re doing things, you’ll be the next Schlatt before you realize,” Fundy said. “You are just like him”

“Shut up!” Tubbo shouted. He shouldn’t care. He’s heard it all before so many times.

“Don’t worry, Tubbo, I’m gonna make sure that man never comes back” Fundy adjusted his grip on his sword. Tubbo didn’t even try to fight it. Who was to say he wouldn’t become just like Schlatt?

The impending strike of Fundy’s sword was interrupted by a certain loud blonde tackling him to the ground.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. The brunette never really knew how they always had a knack for finding him at the best possible moments…

Tubbo released a breath as he leaned his head on Ranboo’s chest. The taller of the two brought Tubbo into a hug.

“What the fuck are you doing Fundy!?” Tommy asked.

“I’m trying to save us from another Schlatt!” Fundy explained.

“Tubbo is a lot of things, but he’s not like JSchlatt” Tommy argued. “You need to leave” Tommy threatened. Fundy glared.

“Why are you protecting a monster? He exiled you, Tommy and he’s been building nukes! Ranboo I thought you said you didn’t want more nations, but Tubbo went and built Snowchester, didn’t he?!” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“For fuck’s sake, Tubbo is not a monster. He got put into tough situations. There was no winning solution. There’s no way you would know that you wouldn’t have done the same in his position so stop trying to play judge and executioner and fuck off!” Tommy said. Fundy gave in. There was no way he’d be able to beat Tommy and Ranboo.

Once the furry was gone Tommy turned to Tubbo whose head was still rested on Ranboo’s chest. His arms hung by his sides. Ranboo obviously couldn’t tell from the way Tubbo was positioned, but Tommy could see the tears falling to the ground. Tommy sighed at his brunette friend as he ran a hand through Tubbo’s hair.

“I’m sorry…” Tubbo muttered. Tommy shook his head making the brunette stand up a little straighter so the two could look at him.

“Are you okay?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo hummed in response as he cleared his eyes of his tears.

“I- can I ask you both a question?” Tubbo asked softly. Ranboo and Tommy shared a look before nodding.

“Go ahead,” Tommy encouraged.

“Why are- well, how do I say this? Um…” Tubbo bit his lip. “Do you actually want to protect me or- or do you just feel obligated to?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo and Tommy were taken aback, but they didn’t want Tubbo to wait too long for an answer.

“Of course we want to protect you, you’re our best friend!” Ranboo and Tommy said at the same time. Tubbo blinked a couple of times.

“Oh” was all the brunette could muster. Tubbo didn’t say anything further; he just brought the two into a tight hug.

“We love you, Tubbo,” Tommy assured. Ranboo nodded in agreement.

“I love you guys too!” Tubbo said.


	106. Rebrand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rebrand because "Rafi_Writes" was stupid and literally a filler name I never changed lmao

Hello, hello! I rebranded I just wanted to make a note since it's a pretty big deal considering there are a lot of you who read this and I didn't want there to be any confusion! Very sorry to get anyone's hopes up with this update, but I think it's important I address this <3 I also changed my profile picture to Ranboo with an Aromantic pride flag since I am Aromantic (it took me way too long to find lmao) Credit goes to @RanbooEXPLAINS on Twitter.com :)


	107. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo helps Tommy out with his feathery problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @aceofspade1 on ao3
> 
> ** Winged Tommy AU
> 
> ** Disclaimer: I don’t know what wing preening is nor really what it’s supposed to do, but uh… here’s my best shot with really quick research.
> 
> ** I started watching South Park

It’d been a week since Tommy was relieved from exile and Tubbo had been wanting to talk to the blonde because Tubbo had noticed something from the hostage deal. Tommy’s wings were in disarray, they looked even worse during the ordeal at the community house.

It had been a week since then and somehow his wings looked even worse.

Tubbo and Tommy had been in a tense position in the hours leading up to the final war, but for a brief moment mixed in with the chaos they had looked at each other. They both had the same defeated expression knowing everything they had poured their soul into was gone in the blink of an eye.

After that, the weight had been lifted from their heavy hearts. Still, there was tension. Neither were very open about anything anymore. However, Tubbo didn’t worry about it, for the time being, he stepped into Tommy’s house and the blonde looked a little confused.

“Sit down,” Tubbo said. Tommy looked like he wanted to ask questions, but didn’t. 

Tubbo sat down beside Tommy and sighed.

“Could you stretch out your wing for me?” Tommy seemed surprised but Tubbo noticed his hesitance. It had been about a month since Tubbo had taken care of Tommy’s wings. The blonde had never been able to get to it himself, hell, Phil usually got Techno to do it for him.

“Tubbo you don’t have to-”

“I want to, please? I know it’s been a while but… please?” Tubbo asked. Tommy smiled softly and stretched out the red wings he had on his back.

Tubbo was always extremely careful when it came to Tommy’s wings. They were a part of him that the blonde held very dear to him. Tubbo understood that above all else he didn’t want to hurt Tommy.

Tubbo began to work through the large red feathers, collecting a bunch of fluff, dirt, gunpowder, and soot.

Tommy’s wings twitched something that happened whenever the blonde was happy about something and Tubbo giggled.

“Don’t make fun of me, asshole” Tommy said. Tubbo kept giggling and nudged Tommy a little.

Tubbo continued working on taking care of the pin feathers. He was being extra careful not to mess with any that were still growing through, that would hurt the blonde.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Tubbo confirmed. Tommy shook his head.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gotten my wings preened” Tommy admitted.

“You didn’t ask Phil or Techno to help?” Tubbo questioned. Tommy shook his head.

“You’re the only one who’s ever done it after Phil showed you how it just… didn’t feel right. They both tried but it just… felt like it hurt” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed. He knew about phantom pain, something that felt like it hurt even though it really didn’t. Tubbo had felt it a few too many times.

Once Tubbo was sure he’d taken care of the right wing, Tubbo moved to take care of the left one. Combing through the feathers, careful not to disrupt any of the feathers growing in. He took care of the fully flourished pin feathers. Tommy had a comfortable smile on his face.

Tommy didn’t want to admit how good it felt to have his feathers taken care of. Tubbo had always had this really gentle touch that made Tommy feel safe, but leave it to his best friend to make him feel safe…

Tommy hadn’t ever really thought about his feathers much in exile. Dream didn’t like seeing his wings so he hid them away. But then came Tubbo forcing him to sit down just so he could take care of the scarlet feathers.

“Tubbo, you really didn’t have to do this” Tommy reminded.

“Tommy, it’s not a matter of whether I had to do this, I wanted to…” Tubbo said.

“But why? There was no reason to” Tommy argued.

“Do I need a reason to make sure you’re okay?” Tommy hummed an uncertainty filling his head. “I failed you once already, Toms” Tommy looked at his friend as he sat there, his eyes completely focused on Tommy’s feathers. “I don’t want to repeat my mistakes. You’ve done a lot for me already and while I’m not very bright, I can do this… you trust me with this so I’ll keep doing this for as long as I can” Tommy blinked a few times, any uncertainty he felt draining in an instant.

“Tubbo… you- fucking dumbass” Tommy said.

“Huh!? How am I the dumbass!?” Tubbo asked. Tommy burst out laughing.

“You think this is the only thing I trust you with? Tubbo, I trust you with my life, man!” Tommy folded his wings back and brought Tubbo into a hug. He snuggled his face into Tubbo’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend, Tubbo. I need you” Tubbo hugged Tommy back. “Probably”

“Oh, you asshole!” Tommy laughed as Tubbo hit Tommy over the head and the two giggled and joked around playfully hitting the other on occasion.

Once they calmed down they both crashed on the bed beside each other.

“Thanks for helping with my wings, Tubbo,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.

“Any time, Toms” Tommy hugged Tubbo a little closer. “Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to hide your emotions from me, I could tell you were happy” Tommy found himself feeling a little embarrassed. He’d never been one to be so openly happy about anything.

“Shut up…” Tommy said softly. He could feel Tubbo smile. “I love you, Tubbo”

“Love you too, Tommy”


	108. Obsidian Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finds out about what happened to Tommy during his last prison visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @xMijntjex on ao3 and ThePugProtector
> 
> ** I can’t believe Tubbo found out Tommy was in prison and was like “welp, time to get married, I guess!”
> 
> ** I watched the Tubbo Monopoly stream and was laughing the entire fucking time

Tubbo knew Tommy was going to visit Dream. He declared it as the last time.

He asked Tubbo to wait for him. He asked Tubbo to wait so Tommy could come back and see his best friend and that was what Tubbo did.

He waited.

He waited and he waited. He kept waiting because he didn’t know when Tommy would get out. He didn’t know when Tommy would come back and he stayed awake all night just waiting.

Hours passed, but to Tubbo the time was irrelevant. All he knew was that it had been far too long.

As much as Tubbo didn’t like going near the prison, he didn’t care. He tracked down Sam who was pacing inside.

“Sam!” Tubbo called. The creeper hybrid looked heartbroken to see Tubbo and the brunette didn’t know why.

“Tubbo…” Sam sighed.

“Tommy left to see Dream yesterday, I- I waited up for him but he- where is Tommy?” Tubbo asked. Sam gave Tubbo a look. A look Tubbo understood too well.

“There was a security breach, Tubbo… I can’t get to him get but-”

“He- He’s stuck in there?” Tubbo asked.

“Yes”

“He- He can’t be alone with Dream, Sam! Do you know what he went through!? He can’t be in there!” Tubbo said. Sam placed his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders.

“I know, Tubbo, I know” Sam held his breath for a moment.

“We can’t do anything for now. I’m working on it” Tubbo glared toward the prison. He shook his head pulling away from Sam’s grip. He lifted up a pickaxe. The moment he entered the area of the prison he could feel his arms get heavier. The mining fatigue kicking in, Tubbo didn’t care.

“Tubbo you can’t-”

“I don’t give a fuck about whatever sort of rules you have in place, Sam! If you want to stop me from getting Tommy the fuck out of there then kill me!” Tubbo was distressed and Sam could tell. He stood in shock watching the brunette lift the pickaxe, despite the curse of fatigue the area had. He watched Tubbo begin to chip at the obsidian walls as tears fell from his eyes.

Sam knew he couldn’t stop the boy from trying. He wouldn’t dare even think of killing him either. He just wanted his friend back…

Sam knew the brunette would get tired eventually. He just had to wait. Maybe that was cruel, but Tubbo wouldn’t give up until he either succeeded or passed out…

Sam watched on as the Tubbo didn’t give in, trying to break through the obsidian as well as he could. Sam saw it all play out as exhaustion took over. Tubbo’s hand slipped and the pickaxe plunged into Tubbo’s leg.

Sam was by his side in seconds as Tubbo didn’t even react. He punched the wall in front of him and tugged at his hair.

“Tubbo, please, calm down, I know you’re scared and worried, but it’s going to be okay,” Sam tried to assure.

“Why him…? What did he do to deserve all of this? We’re kids, Sam…” Tubbo hid his face in Sam’s chest. Sam hugged the brunette and Tubbo up. His hands and leg were bloody.

“I don’t know, Tubbo… but I will protect you both… even if it's the last thing I do”


	109. Personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular day with Tubbo and Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSchannel
> 
> ** Personality swap AU (Only Tommy and Tubbo are swapped my brain could only handle that much)
> 
> ** I had a crisis while writing this
> 
> ** Plot? Lore? What’s that???

Tubbo sat next to his blonde best friend as Tommy tended to the several cuts Tubbo had on his arms after getting into an… altercation with Sapnap.

“Why’d you fight him?” Tommy asked.

“No reason” Tubbo didn’t want to admit that Sapnap had made a snide remark toward Tommy and it had pissed the brunette off.

“So there’s no reason why you have this many injuries?” Tommy inquired. Tubbo rolled his eyes. “Come on, Tubbo, we both know you’re not much of a fighter, so why’d you fight him?” Tommy asked again.

“He just… pissed me off, that's all,” Tubbo said.

“What’d he do?”

“Nothing! Just don’t worry about it” Tubbo snapped. He immediately regretted it. “Sorry… It was just- well-” Tubbo sighed. “He made fun of you” Tommy chuckled.

“Wow and I’m clingy?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Tubbo said. Tommy burst out laughing and eventually, Tubbo gave in laughing along with him.

“You don’t have to fight for my sake, you know?” Tommy said. Tubbo hummed softly. “Remember when you didn’t try to solve all of your problems with attempted murder?” Tubbo playfully glared at Tommy.

“Stop romanticizing the past,” Tubbo stated. The brunette leaned against Tommy and the two sat in silence for a bit. Tommy could tell that Tubbo was thinking and whenever Tubbo thought about certain things he tended to make impulsive decisions.

“I’ve decided I need to stab Sapnap still,” Tubbo said as he stood up.

“Wha- why!?” Tommy asked. 

“Cause he’s an asshole” Tubbo stated.

“Tubbo, violence isn’t the answer” Tommy tried. The brunette sighed as he looked at the sword in his hand.

“You’re right” Tommy nodded “violence is a question” Tubbo declared.

“What?” Before Tommy knew it Tubbo began to run for it.

“And the answer is yes!” Tubbo stated.

“Tubbo, no!”

“Tubbo yes!”

Thankfully before Tubbo could commit murder Sam caught him and picked him up.

“Sam! Put me down!”

“Do not put him down, he’ll start stabbing shit” Sam laughed at the two as they bickered. Since Tubbo was considerably smaller than Sam the creeper hybrid was able to carry the brunette on his shoulders. Tubbo would never admit that he enjoyed it very much.

“You know Sam, I’ve always wondered, are you too tall for door frames?” Tubbo asked.

“Uh, no?”

“Good. It would suck if you hit your head on a door frame, and your head split open” Tubbo stated.

“Tubbo what the hell?” Tommy asked. Tubbo started laughing.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said.

“So, Tubbo, why are you so beat up?” Sam asked.

“Uh- fitness training!” Tubbo lied.

“Really?” Sam asked. Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other and Tubbo kept talking.

“Yeah, you know, strive for greatness! They say eight hours of sleep is the healthiest way to go but uh- why not more?! Why not nine hours? Or ten?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah!” Tommy continued “next time you’re doing push-ups, do fifteen instead of ten. Run three miles instead of two. Eat a whole cake instead of just a slice, burn your ex’s house down, you can do it!” Tommy hadn’t exactly meant to derail like that, but the words left his mouth before he fully contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to say them. 

“There were… a lot of mixed messages there” Sam began to laugh but at least he didn’t ask any further questions about Tubbo. They didn’t want Sam to worry about it…

Or maybe Sam did know they were lying…

“So what actually happened?” He questioned.

Shit.

“Tubbo got into a fight with Sapnap cause he made fun of me” Tommy admitted.

“In my defense, I was left unsupervised” Tubbo stated.

“I thought Tommy was with you?” Sam asked.

“Well, I was also left unsupervised, to be fair…” Tommy said. “It was okay, worst comes to worst, I have a knife!” Tommy said.

“Why do you have a knife?”

“Tubbo gave it to me,” Tommy replied.

“Why’d you give him a knife?”

“He said he felt unsafe,” Tubbo explained.

“Now I feel unsafe,” Sam stated.

“Oh…” Tubbo paused. “Would you like a knife?”

“Tubbo, no”

“Why does everyone keep telling me that today?” Tubbo asked.

“Probably because you need to be sprayed with a water bottle like a stray cat,” Tommy said passively.

“What the fuck does that even mean!?” Tubbo asked.

“It means you're feral” Tommy stated.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this,” Tubbo said. The three began to laugh together while the blonde and brunette kept arguing.

“Is everything okay over here?” The three turned, seeing the awkward half enderman.

“Ranboo! My beloved!” Tubbo joked. Ranboo chuckled and smiled at Tubbo while Tommy sighed.

Sam finally put Tubbo down, finally trusting the brunette not to cause problems on purpose.

They all walked to Sam’s place since it wasn’t too far and the four just wanted to hang out and not worry about anyone unwanted coming around and pissing Tubbo off.

While they walked Tubbo and Ranboo spoke a lot to one another while Tommy distracted himself by talking to Sam.

Ever since Tubbo and Ranboo were platonically married Tommy couldn’t help but be a little jealous. He missed when it was just him and Tubbo, but Tommy didn’t really know how to bring it up with the brunette…

The group arrived at Sam’s place and before another conversation could come up, Tommy asked to pull Tubbo aside.

Sam’s place was big enough that the two could simply go to the other side of the room and be out of ear-shot which was convenient.

“What is it?”

“Well-” Tommy took a moment to gather his thoughts. “You’re not… replacing me with Ranboo, right?”

“What the fuck? Why would you ask that?” Tubbo asked.

“Cause I asked it? What do you want from me?!” Tommy questioned.

“Well, what do you want me to say, I don’t understand the question!” Tubbo said.

“Forget it”

“You’re being awfully clingy, Tommy”

“Oh, shut up…” Tommy sighed. The two obviously didn’t want to be the first to walk away. They stared at each other for a bit. Tubbo was the first to look away, then they sat down, before turning so their backs were to each other.

Sam had watched the whole thing play out while Ranboo filled a few things out in his memory book.

“Why are Tommy and Tubbo sitting back to back?” Ranboo asked as he looked up.

“They got into a fight,” Sam said simply.

“Why are they holding hands, then?”

“They get sad when they fight,” Sam revealed. Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh. Eventually, the two made up, but it was funny nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had to think so hard about writing the clingy duo in the two months I've been writing them.


	110. You Never Said Goobye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Before I get into the regularly scheduled requests… Angst brought by yours truly because if I don’t write it while I’m numb I’ll be crying for hours.
> 
> ** This chapter contains spoilers for Tommy’s most recent stream, read at your own discretion

It didn’t feel real.

Nothing felt real.

Jack stood beside Tubbo in silence. Sam stood in front of Tubbo, he said words but the meaning was lost on the brunette.

“Tommy’s gone”

It rang through his head on loop. He couldn’t think straight, it just didn’t make sense… How was he just gone? Just… gone without a goodbye, without a warning without anything.

“He’s… gone? Where did he go?” Tubbo knew where he went, he just needed a different answer. He needed someone to tell him that his best friend wasn’t so permanently gone. That he would come back… 

“Tubbo…” Sam reached out to touch the brunette but Tubbo backed away.

“Where- where did he go!? Sam, where’s Tommy!?” Tubbo asked. Jack put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder but the brunette pushed him off. “Don’t fucking touch me! Where is Tommy!?”

“Tubbo, Tommy’s dead…” Sam’s words cut into Tubbo like they were knives but Tubbo already knew that. He just so desperately had hoped he was wrong.

“No… no… why did he- why?” Tubbo hugged his sides while tears spilled from his eyes. “After everything we’d been through… why?” Tubbo asked.

“Tubbo please-” Sam tried to provide some form of comfort to the brunette but he just pulled away again. Sam knew Tubbo didn’t like to show so much emotion, he wasn’t used to confiding in anyone other than Tommy.

“He- it was supposed to be us against the world… us against Dream… why?” Tubbo tugged at his hair and Sam finally had to step in.

“Tubbo, please” the creeper hybrid took Tubbo’s hands. “Don’t hurt yourself. Tommy wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself because of this…” Tubbo shook and rubbed at his eyes.

“I- I’m just gonna go… I- I can’t do this…” Tubbo muttered. He walked away, not allowing the other two to follow.

\---

The following day came and Sam, though still distraught over what had happened to Tommy, decided to check in on Tubbo. Even though Sam felt like killing Dream in that cell he needed to check on Tubbo before he did anything.

He had failed Tommy, he wouldn’t fail Tubbo.

Sam was surprised to find Tubbo coming out of the Big Innit Hotel.

"Tubbo?" the brunette turned looking up at the creeper hybrid.

"Hey Sam," he said.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned.

"Looking for Tommy" Sam felt like he'd been stabbed.

"Tubbo… don't you remember last night?" Tubbo tilted his head to the side.

"Last night?"

"Oh, Tubbo…" Sam kneeled down and hugged Tubbo tightly. "He's gone, Tubbo. You know that it's not healthy to be like this" Sam said. Tubbo shook his head.

"No, he's not. I saw him" Tubbo insisted.

"What?"

"Yeah, Tommy was just over here that's why I was looking for him," Tubbo said. Sam wanted to help Tubbo through this, but he didn't know how… "Jack saw him too"

"He… did?" Sam asked. Tubbo nodded.

"Yeah, I think Jack is still looking on the upper floors" Sam nodded and went to check himself unaware that Tubbo had been lying simply because he didn't want to be convinced that his best friend was dead.

Tubbo returned to Snowchester eager to distract himself with something, anything.

Tubbo smiled as it began to snow softly. Tubbo remembered standing out on the ice talking to Tommy, just before the blonde asked Tubbo to live with him for a week.

Tubbo shook his head. He wasn't gonna think about that.

Tubbo turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked. His face contorted from hope to disappointment and guilt. "Oh… sorry Ranboo" Ranboo gave a small smile filled with kindness and understanding.

"It's okay," he paused. "Is it okay if I touch you?" Ranboo knew Tubbo didn't always respond well to physical contact. Tubbo hesitated to answer but he nodded.

Ranboo started by simply placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder before pulling the brunette into a hug.

"I know you miss him," Ranboo said.

"Don't say it like he's dead… he's not dead…" Tubbo said.

"Right…" Ranboo hugged his platonic spouse a little tighter. "He-" Ranboo stopped himself from saying anything that might keep Tubbo in denial any longer than he needed to be. "Just stay safe, okay?" Tubbo hummed.

\---

It had been three days since Tommy's passing and Tubbo had completely shut down.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ranboo asked. The brunette hadn't left his house since the day before.

"I think so… he just needs time," Sam said. Ranboo nodded.

"Okay" Ranboo wanted to talk to Tubbo, but what could he say? Ranboo couldn't recall a time where he ever grieved anyone…

\---

While Sam and Ranboo looked at Tubbo's house from the outside, Tubbo was already in the nether on his way to see Technoblade.

It was a stupid idea. It was something that Tubbo shouldn't do, but what was he without Tommy?

Tubbo stepped into the portal and walked through the snow. He approached the house that housed two of the most deadly people in the area.

Tubbo hesitated at the steps, but even though his entire form was shaking from the cold temperatures and nerves, he pushed himself forward and knocked on the door.

Technoblade answered the door and was quick to draw his crossbow.

"Why are you here, government?" Technoblade asked. Tubbo didn't even flinch. He looked up at Technoblade slightly startling the pig hybrid by the purely dead look in the boy's eyes.

"Technoblade?" Tubbo started. "I… need you to… kill me" Technoblade was taken aback. This was not the same kid he first met back in the Pogtopia ravine and he was nowhere near close to the president of L'Manberg.

"What- Tubbo- I can't do that"

"Why not?!" Tubbo snapped.

"Tubbo you- you're alive for a reason"

"I'm not!" Tubbo said. "I- I should have died on that fucking podium… if you didn't hesitate so damn much…" Tubbo let out a choked sob. "Please just kill me…" Technoblade didn't want to. The voices craved blood but Technoblade looked at the brunette in front of him and was reminded of the boy he'd been placed in front of, pleading for his life.

"Tubbo I can't kill-"

"Technoblade-" Tubbo gripped the faltering crossbow and raised it to his head. "You're the only person who can…"

"What do you mean?" Technoblade asked.

"Cause if you don't… I'll just go to Dream" Technoblade realized Tubbo was going to do this either way, but he found Technoblade to be a lesser of two evils, a mercy.

"Okay" Technoblade sighed and looked at Tubbo. A tense moment passed.

"Tubbo!?" The brunette jumped turning to look at Ranboo who stood in shock. “What are you doing?” Ranboo asked.

“I… well…” Tubbo couldn’t possibly explain the reason why Technoblade had a crossbow to his head. Tubbo didn’t answer. “I’m sorry…” Tubbo said. Technoblade simply lowered the crossbow and let Ranboo hug the brunette. Ranboo looked to Technoblade for answers, unfortunately, Technoblade had none.

“Let’s just get you home,” Ranboo said. Tubbo nodded.

“I’m sorry” Tubbo repeated.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad I got here when I did… please don’t try something like that again, alright?” Ranboo said. Tubbo nodded as the two walked back through the nether and eventually arrived back in Snowchester.

“Ranboo… do you think he can come back?” Tubbo asked.

“If he wants to,” Ranboo said. “Do you want him to?”

“Yes… and no,” Tubbo admitted. “I want to see him, say goodbye. But- but if he does come back I don’t want to face what he can and can’t remember… he- he didn’t deserve to be beaten to death so brutally it- it wasn’t fair” Tubbo rested his head against Ranboo’s chest but the brunette didn’t cry. He’d cried all of his pain-filled tears and he couldn’t bring himself to cry anymore.

“I know, Tubbo, I know… it wasn’t fair…” Ranboo agreed.

“Could you leave? Sorry, I just- your height kinda reminds me of him…” Tubbo tried for a joke and Ranboo gave a smile and nodded.

“Stay safe, promise me you’ll stay safe” Ranboo said.

Tubbo thought about that moment on the roof, just before he gave his speech, just before his execution Tommy stopped him just before he left.

“And Tubbo?” Tommy had said. The brunette turned. “Stay safe.”

“Promise…” Tubbo said.

\---

It was an hour after Ranboo left that Tubbo was greeted with a knock on his door. Tubbo opened it to see Quackity, someone he hadn’t seen since the big war.

“Tubbo… hey man” Quackity said. Tubbo managed a small smile. Tubbo could tell Quackity had been crying and the idea that there was someone else around who would really cry over Tommy’s death without worrying about whatever other responsibilities they had to take care of made Tubbo’s pain and hurt come back to him in a crashing tide.

“Hey, Big Q” Tubbo choked out and he couldn’t help but cry all over again and Quackity hugged him and cried along with him grieving the blonde and all he’d ever done, all he’d been through, all he’d worked on only to have be torn away in the blink of an eye. “I miss him,” Tubbo said.

“Me too, Tubbo… but we’re gonna make it through this… it’ll all be okay” Quackity promised.

That night Quackity slept over at Tubbo’s place. They kept each other company and made each other feel much less alone. The two understood that Tubbo was much closer with Tommy than anyone else and no one could change that, but Tommy had looked up to Quackity and that wasn’t something Tommy did with everyone.

\---

Tubbo awoke feeling like shit and decided to go for a walk.

Tubbo didn’t intend to wind up at the crater that had once been home. Tubbo descended into the deepest part of the crater despite knowing it’d be a pain to get out. Hell, he might not even be able to get out, but at this point, he didn’t care.

Tubbo couldn’t bring himself to care about being alive or having other people around him because when Tommy died the only person with him was his torturer, manipulator, and killer.

The brunette found himself humming the tune of the old anthem. A song Wilbur had written that filled Tubbo with hope once, but now it was only good for filling him with despair…

Tubbo wished Tommy hadn’t backed out of the offer he made once upon a time… when Tommy said they should run away from the war. Tubbo would have followed him with no hesitation. Forget about the discs, the power, the control… it didn’t matter.

At least Tommy’s discs were in his ender chest… 

“Tubbo?”

The brunette froze at the sound of his name, but it was the voice that carried it that startled him the most. Tubbo closed his eyes and didn’t turn around.

“You’re in my head. You’re not real… go away” Tubbo insisted.

“Tubbo, please-”

“No! I- I can’t…” Tubbo let out a shaky breath as he pulled at his hair. He heard quick, soft footsteps and then cold hands taking his own.

“I told you to stop doing that, man” Tubbo refused to open his eyes. He wasn’t going to admit it to himself. He didn’t want to accept it. “Please open your eyes, Tubbo…” Tubbo choked out a sob and looked at the ghost of his best friend in his eyes. The sight was fogged with tears, but it was Tommy.

He had the same cocky grin and curly blonde hair, his eyes were still blue but his skin, much like Ghostbur’s was greyed out. He wore his signature white and red shirt with brown pants.

Tubbo looked at the ghost of his best friend and broke down all over again. He was so sick of fucking crying.

“You don’t have to cry, Tubbo, I’m here” Tommy brought him into a hug and Tubbo thought he might die. It’d been too long since he last felt the embrace of TommyInnit.

“You- you really did… die… I- I didn’t want to believe but- but you’re here-”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry. I wasn’t exactly planning on dying; if I were, I would have said goodbye” Tubbo was so glad Tommy could be hugged.

“It’s okay… don’t apologize, please,” Tubbo said. “I missed you,” Tubbo admitted.

“I missed you too, Tubzo” Tommy planted a soft kiss on top of Tubbo’s head. “Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“Hm?”

“You know before I got back here… I could still see you from the afterlife” Tubbo thought for a moment.

Then it clicked.

“Don’t you ever try to pull that shit ever again or I’ll fight god just to kill you myself, got it?” Tubbo nodded.

“You’re my best friend, Tubbo. Act like it, you can show people your feelings, you can confide in other people. Trust other people, Tubbo, I know you don’t like that, but, it’ll be okay”

“Please stay,” Tubbo said.

“Did I ever say I was going anywhere?” Tommy asked. “Before you ask, I remember everything, Tubbo. This is me, front and center, the real TommyInnit”

“Why would you want to carry all that with you?” Tubbo asked.

“Well, that’s easy… I don’t regret a thing” Tommy answered.

Tubbo thought back to the community house.

“Oh,” Tubbo muttered.

“I don’t necessarily mean it in a bad way” Tommy paused. “What I mean, is that everything said, everything done, it’s ultimately what got us so far, what forged our friendship… we’ve been through hell and back, man, why would I want to forget that?” Tubbo nodded a smile on his face. “Though the festival memory was debatable, I think you’d get mad at me if I forgot the festival of all things… that was just… really scary” Tubbo gave a playful punch to Tommy’s arm.

“I love you, Tommy, please don’t leave like that again,” Tubbo said. Tommy ruffled Tubbo’s hair.

“I love you too, Tubbo, and I don’t plan on it”


	111. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo all take a nap together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Hey guys, you won’t believe it, but I am so drained I just can’t write angst. So, have some fluff in these trying times
> 
> ** I have a long chapter I’m planning out with a Splatoon AU that I’ll try to get out ASAP, the set up is just taking longer than I first expected and I keep getting distracted
> 
> ** It’s 2 AM…
> 
> ** Origins SMP - I like the height difference idea: Tubbo is (in Minecraft standards) 1 block, Tommy is 2, Ranboo is 3

“Tubbo!?” Tommy called. He had looked everywhere but there was no sign of the brunette. Tommy knew Tubbo was small and he exhausted quickly so Tommy wouldn't be surprised if his shulker friend was sleeping in a small space.

Tommy sighed and went to see Ranboo.

“Hey, have you seen Tubbo?” Ranboo chirped a few times as he thought.

“Last I saw he mentioned something about taking a nap in a flower field”

“Oh, he’s lucky he’s fucking precious…” Tommy muttered. Ranboo laughed. “Come on, we’re going to find our friend,” Tommy declared as he took Ranboo’s hand.

“I- I thought you didn’t like me” Ranboo muttered.

“I did, but then I had a revelation, you see Ranboo, Tubbo has two hands” Tommy explained. His tone made it sound as though the thought had only just occurred to him. Ranboo began to laugh even harder than before.

“That’s good… I’m glad, I like you both a lot” Ranboo said.

“Don’t get all emotional on me right now, dumbass” Tommy said. He dragged Ranboo around, Tommy knew Tubbo wouldn’t go far so it was just a matter of finding a nearby flower biome.

“This is taking longer than I thought…” Ranboo admitted.

“Could you teleport around a bit? Speed up the process? I can run, but you’re still faster with your… warping time and space shit” Tommy said.

“Yeah, okay, Tommy” Ranboo grinned and began to teleport around avoiding any small ponds.

Tommy hummed impatiently. A gust of wind swept by and Tommy caught sight of different flower petals gliding on the breeze. Tommy hummed and followed the direction the petals had come from.

Tubbo’s shulker box sat on the ground half-open.

“Ranboo!” Tommy called. There wasn’t actually a flower biome, it looked like a regular patch of flowers.

Ranboo appeared beside Tommy. The two slowly approached Tubbo’s box and peered inside.

Tubbo was curled up inside the box with many different flowers padding the bottom of the box.

“Tubbo in a box, what will he do?” Tommy whispered. Ranboo giggled and the two smiled. The brunette looked so peaceful just sleeping with the flowers. Ranboo and Tommy each lied down on opposite sides of the box, looking up at the sky before eventually, Ranboo fell asleep. Tommy wasn’t very accustomed to the air so opted for just resting his eyes.

When Tubbo woke up he blinked a few times and sat up, the lid of his box lifting with his form as he looked around. He took a moment to recall what he’d been doing before glancing to his right.

Tommy had his eyes closed but from the way he was positioned Tubbo figured he wasn’t asleep. Tubbo turned to his left and saw Ranboo. He was definitely asleep.

“Hey, Toms” Tubbo greeted. Tommy opened his eyes.

“Hey” Tommy whispered.

“What are you doing here?” Tubbo asked.

“I got lonely…” Tommy pouted. Tubbo giggled. “It’s true, I missed you so I brought Ranboo along so we could all hang out” Tommy explained.

“I’m surprised your brought Ranboo, it seems you two are always at odds, fighting for my attention”

“Well, it’s like I told Ranboo, you have two hands” Tubbo smiled and nodded.

“I sure do” Tommy suppressed his loud laughter. “I’m glad you two aren’t at odds, it’s nice having two best friends,” Tubbo said.

“But I’m your favorite, right?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy I don’t play favorites” Tubbo stated. Tommy hummed with a playful pout. Ranboo sat up, flower petals stuck in his hair he looked at Tommy and Tubbo and smiled.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey there!” Tubbo said.

“Hello, Ranboo” Tommy greeted.

“We were just talking about you,” Tubbo said.

“Yeah about how your jokes are shit,” Tommy said.

“I- okay,” Ranboo said, accepting his fate.

“Wait-” Tommy paused. “Okay, we weren’t talking about your jokes, you’re a funny guy Ranboo don’t get emotional on me, we went over this” Ranboo burst out laughing.

“Man, okay, thank you, Tommy, you’re very funny yourself.”

“Well of course I am, I’m TommyInnit” Tommy stated. Tubbo rolled his eyes and lightly hit Tommy’s arm with a grin.

“Come on you two, we should head back. Wilbur and Niki are probably worried to death by now” Tubbo said. The three stood, Ranboo holding Tubbo’s left hand and Tommy holding Tubbo’s right.


	112. All In Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Not a request, I’m working on one currently and I think I’ll get it out this weekend when I don’t have to worry about school for a bit and I have more time to think things through, but here’s a quick angsty/ fluffy bit of content based off of Tommy’s latest lore stream
> 
> ** I still want to update regularly which is why I’m not writing requests while I’m already working on one, it’s just so I can put very little effort into my own ideas while still getting updates out <3

Dream did exactly as he said he would. He yelled for Sam. Tommy was just lucky Sam came. The lava lowered and Sam held the angriest glare Tommy had ever seen. But his expression softened the moment he saw Tommy.

The blonde wanted to break down right then and there, but he wouldn’t do that in front of Dream. He waited.

Dream and Sam shared no words, Sam drew his sword keeping Dream back as much as he could while Sam reached out his free hand to Tommy, of course, the blonde took his hand.

Once Tommy was out of the cell Sam brought him into such a tight hug and Tommy cracked. He could still feel the lingering depths of what death felt like.

“It was so dark, Sam… I- I felt like I was just- just stretching and getting shredded-” Tommy couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. Sam held the blonde close.

“It’s gonna be okay, I’m here… we can get out now, it’s alright”

Tommy didn’t want to think about anything Dream was going to do, he only had one thing on his mind.

“Sam, where’s Tubbo? Is he okay? I- I felt like I was dead for- for almost two months but-”

Sam gently soothed the blonde in his frantic behavior.

“Breathe Tommy, match my breathing, alright?” Tommy nodded following Sam’s deep breaths. “Tubbo’s safe. I promise you he’s not hurt. He was in denial for a bit and I don’t think he’s progressed past the anger phase while grieving you” Sam explained. Tommy nodded.

“Can we go see him?”

“Do you feel okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah- yeah I just- I just don’t want to be here anymore” Sam nodded and lead Tommy through the prison returning his things to him.

Sam held Tommy’s hand as the blonde followed him all the way to Snowchester. Sam had gotten good at avoiding people since his encounter with Ranboo. Tommy wanted to see Tubbo, so Sam was going to make sure that Tommy only saw Tubbo for the time being. Tommy could see the others whenever he was ready.

Sam was surprised not to see any sign of Tubbo.

“Tubbo?” Sam called but there was no response. Sam thought that was odd.

While walking over to Tubbo’s house Sam spotted just out of the corner of his eye, a small structure out on the ice.

“This way,” Sam said. Tommy nodded.

Once they were out on the ice, Sam spotted the brunette hair of Tubbo as the boy sat on a bench looking over what seemed like a memorial to his best friend. Sam let go of Tommy so the blonde could greet Tubbo.

Tommy felt a nervous feeling in him grow. It felt like months since he’d seen Tubbo and for the brunette, it had only been two days. There was no chance Tubbo had fully recovered from the news. Tommy hadn’t had a proper chance to recover from dying.

What was Tommy supposed to tell Tubbo?

The blonde rested his hand on the back of the bench Tubbo had made. Tommy looked at the flowers planted, a jukebox sat on his left. Tubbo was writing furiously in a book. From what Tommy could read, Tubbo was trying to figure out who caused the security breach.

“Hey, Big T” Tommy muttered. Tubbo stopped completely. Tommy waited.

“God… please tell me you’re real this time…” Tubbo muttered running a hand through his hair. It looked like Tubbo hadn’t slept in a while.

“I- yeah, I think so” Tommy muttered. Tubbo looked up at the blonde tears fell down Tubbo’s face.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked. He nodded and Tubbo leaned over the bench to hug Tommy. An action that Tommy immediately returned. “What happened?” Tubbo asked. Tommy looked at Tubbo and knew that of all the people he’d met, the one person who would always be there for him, was Tubbo.

“Dream- Dream killed me…” Tommy muttered. “He beat me to death and- and then I felt like my body was getting ripped apart and- and put back together…” Tommy let out a shaky breath and Tubbo took Tommy’s hand leading the blonde to take a seat. “Tubbo everything was so- so dark and- and there was just nothing. There was only a void that surrounded me- I was with Schlatt and Wilbur and- and Mexican Dream” Tubbo managed a small smile at Tommy’s attempt to lighten the mood just a little. “Then it was just like being ripped apart all over again but it felt like it had been months… I was back in the cell and-”

“What? Tommy what happened?” Tubbo asked.

“Dream- Dream wants to revive Wilbur and escape prison,” Tommy said. Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand. “I- I can’t let him- he has- he has to die” Tommy muttered.

“Tommy wait-”

“He- he wanted to kill me again just to bring me back, he wants to play god! He threatened to put you through the same shit and- and I can’t let that happen no one should have to be there…” Tommy shook his head and Tubbo pulled him into a hug.

“Tommy, it’s okay. I know you’re scared, and you’re hurting, but please listen to me” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded. “Before we do anything, we have to make sure you get better. You cannot just push this down we have to work through this” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded again.

“I don’t know what to do, Tubbo” the brunette nodded.

“I know, I know… do me a favor, just let it out,” Tubbo said.

“Huh?” Tubbo thought for a moment.

“Just let it all out, your fear, your pain, your hurt, your anguish- everything,” Tubbo said. Tommy paused. A moment passed, then two.

Then it all came crumbling down. Tommy let out a cracked, broken scream and Tubbo hugged the blonde as Tommy let out all of his frustrations into the chilling air of Snowchester.

Tommy eventually passed out from either exhaustion, the stress of the day, or both. Tubbo cuddled up close to Tommy to keep him warm.

If Dream thought he could put his best friend through all of that and live, he had another thing coming.

“Dream… count your fucking days” Tubbo muttered. The sleeping blonde resting against Tubbo filled Tubbo with a rage that wouldn’t be settled until Dream was finally gone for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:
> 
> Tommy: gets revived
> 
> Also Tommy, instantly: Where's Tubbo!?
> 
> That fucking killed me, yes it did.


	113. Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo stumble upon a sewer system, hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @4n0nym0u3 on ao3
> 
> ** Splatoon AU (To be honest I’m not entirely sure how to go about this…)
> 
> ** I had this at 20 pages and then I deleted everything cause I didn’t like it and then proceeded to rewrite this seven or eight times… 
> 
> ** I wanted to write the boss fights but I’m not good with combat-oriented writing so-

It was simply a coincidence. That was all, Tubbo tripped over that sewer cover simply by chance. Still, Tommy was always up to do the sort of shit that most people wouldn’t. 

“We should go down there,” Tommy declared.

“What!? Why?!” Tubbo asked.

“Cause it’s an adventure, Tubbo! What could go wrong?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know, Tommy, we could end up going down there and maybe we get lost?” Tubbo paused. “Or worse, we could end up somewhere completely foreign and we could get separated and one of us goes missing and the other has to go through perilous amounts of battles to save the other”

There was a moment of silence.

“I thought I told you to get your imagination checked out, man?” Tommy ruffled Tubbo’s hair gently. “It’ll be fine, come on” Tommy drags Tubbo down into the sewers walking along the side paths.

“I don’t think this is a good idea…” Tubbo muttered. Tommy just grinned at the brunette reassuringly.

“Don’t worry!” Tommy said. “It’s gonna be alright”

The two kept walking down the dark tunnels and it only got darker as they kept walking.

“Tommy… I have a bad feeling about this…” Tubbo muttered. Tommy reached his hand out and Tubbo took it without hesitation. After a few more steps the two realized they felt incredibly tired without any warning.

To make a long story short, they passed out.

When the two awoke they weren’t familiar with their surroundings… at all.

Tommy and Tubbo shook off their fatigue and instantly began to look around in an attempt to figure out where they were.

“Uh… Tommy?” Tubbo sounded a little shocked by something, Tommy wasn’t really paying much attention. He was distracted by the buildings. A tall tower stood prominently on the North end of the courtyard. There were various shops by the look of it and an arcade, but Tommy was necessarily concerned with that.

“What?” Tommy asked. He didn’t look at the brunette yet but Tubbo tugged on his sleeve.

“Something’s wrong with your hair,” Tubbo stated. Tommy glanced back at Tubbo before doing a double-take. Tubbo’s hair wasn’t the same either, it looked much more like octopus tentacles.

“What the fuck…” Tommy muttered.

“Your hair looks like squid tentacles” Tubbo informed.

“Shit and yours are like an octopus’” Tommy said. Tubbo cringed at the sound of it. Tommy looked back at the bustling crowd and realized everyone had the same tentacle hair as Tommy. “Where the hell are we?” Tommy asked. Tubbo shrugged.

“Dunno,” Tubbo said. Tommy grabbed his hand and dragged the smaller of the two with him.

Tubbo didn’t feel like getting lost in the crowd. He could feel the looks he was getting. He was definitely different from everyone else. Tubbo began to feel anxious and he was surprised when Tommy elected to put his arm around Tubbo rather than just holding his hand. Tubbo was glad Tommy noticed, but it really only raised the stakes. They couldn’t afford to get separated here.

It soon became apparent that no one would even get close to the duo and while Tommy didn’t want to place blame, he was positive it was because Tubbo wasn’t like the other people. They returned to the alley that had started in.

“I’ll stay here, you go and find out what’s going on here,” Tubbo said. Tommy shook his head.

“No, I’m not leaving you-”

“Tommy, seriously, it’s okay I can handle myself” Tubbo promised. Tommy bit his lip before nodding. He pulled the brunette into a hug.

“Stay safe”

“Always” Tubbo promised.

When Tommy left back into the crowd Tubbo caught sight of one of the squid people looking at him. Tubbo turned away, he didn’t want to get involved, and besides, they looked a little funny.

Tubbo soon wished he was still with Tommy. A group of people with the same hair as Tubbo showed up. They all had shades over their eyes displaying a distracting pattern of different colored lights. Tubbo had no shot at fighting back so many and he would have run into the crowd, but he might just get killed by the squid heads too.

\---

Tommy had learned a few things. He was what was referred to as an ‘Inkling’ and the Inklings didn’t take too kindly to Octolings, that was what Tubbo was. As an inkling, Tommy had a quirky ability to morph into a squid, in that form he could slip through just about any space.

Every weapon in this place was ink-based. Everyone was assigned a color and any other color of ink would hurt him. The color could change seemingly at random, an indicator of what color was assigned was the tentacle hair.

Tommy had pink hair, if he recalled correctly Tubbo had a teal color.

He worked his way back through the crowd, however, upon arriving back in the alleyway there was no sign of Tubbo.

Tommy couldn’t imagine the brunette would leave without knowing what sort of place he was in and especially not without Tommy.

“Tubbo!?” Tommy called. He received no response. Across the way, he spotted an odd-looking inkling and Tommy probably would have ignored her as she held a hand up motioning for him to follow her down a drain, but in her hand, she gripped a red bandana, the match to Tommy’s green one.

Tommy cursed under his breath pushing through the crowd once again and reluctantly sending himself down the drain.

Tommy squinted his eyes at the bright lights. Wherever he was now wasn’t at all like the city. Tommy blinked a few times and once he could see more clearly he took in his surroundings.

The place was separated by very prominent gaps that wouldn’t be possible to cross by regular means. Tommy turned to see the woman who had signaled for him to follow.

“Who the fuck are you?” She seemed confused by his language use but Tommy paid it no mind.

“My name is Marie. Otherwise known as one of the singers in the Squid Sisters Band. Here, I’m known as Agent Two of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, we’re an organization that protects Inkopolis from the Octarians. The reason I brought you here was because I know who took your friend” she explained.

“You do?! Well, who was it?!” Tommy asked.

“It was a group of brainwashed Octarians. I- I tried to help him but, I didn’t get there fast enough, I’m sorry”

“Look lady, I just wanna know how I can get him back and why they took him in the first place” Tommy stated.

“Right. I’ll get to a plan in a moment, as for a reason why they took him… The Octarians have reached a form of technology to brainwash others into working for them… I imagine they’re looking to brainwash your friend” Marie waited as Tommy ran a hand through his hair.

“Fucking hell…” Tommy muttered. He knew Tubbo tended to get into trouble, but this was ridiculous…

“Now, as for a plan. First off, take this, it’s called the hero shot” Tommy took an item that looked suspiciously like a water gun. We can get you to your friend in a decent amount of time so long as you can gather enough Zapfish to power these kettles” Marie explained.

“The fuck?” Tommy asked. “That is the weirdest sentence I’ve ever heard and I’m friends with Wilbur Soot” Tommy stated. Marie ignored the blonde.

“Once you’ve gathered enough from each of these other locations you’ll be able to travel to the other areas further out. Eventually, you’ll reach your friend” Marie explained.

“You’re telling me you’re in charge of keeping Inkopo-something safe and yet you haven’t gotten any further than this one little area?” Tommy questioned. Marie sighed.

“It’s not that simple you have to understand that-”

“Screw this, I’m going in, bitch! I know Dream!” Tommy declared. He didn’t let Marie explain anything further as he sank into a different drain. A certain speed-running tune playing in his head.

\---

Tommy procured tunnel vision after hearing that Tubbo could be brainwashed. There was no shot Tommy was going to let that happen.

“Fuck you bitches!” He couldn’t let his fear get to him. He gripped the gun tightly, too nervous that his hands may start shaking if he didn’t. He would never say it out loud but all of his swearing and insults and the jokes were always to avoid feeling scared or nervous.

Tommy hated being so far from Tubbo because it was always the brunette who was so much better at keeping a level head but even Tubbo could panic, but when Tubbo panicked it was always so confined and restrained. It was always like Tubbo had trained himself to not panic so outwardly.

Meanwhile, Tommy couldn’t help but be too loud and over the top. He couldn’t help expressing too many emotions, it was just how he was. He found it harder to contain himself whenever it was Tubbo’s life on the line and it was torture to be unsure how his best friend was feeling, what he was doing… 

\---

Tubbo had tried to fight the group of octopus people but it was futile. They were much stronger than him. He eventually tired himself out and lost the fight in him altogether.

Tubbo soon found himself restrained. He was put into a cage, but when the gas mask came out Tubbo found himself fighting all over again.

“Get the hell away from me!” Tubbo shouted. His hands were chained up so Tubbo tried to kick at the octopus people’s knees. Tubbo was held down as the mask was fitted over his face. He tried to hold his breath but he knew it was useless. The moment he needed air he gave in. He inhaled a shit ton of gas and he felt tired.

He didn’t want this, just after a few moments breathing in the gas he felt detached from himself. He closed his eyes and thought hard about Tommy. Tommy always kept him centered. The loud blonde was his opposite in every way and yet they were so similar that it was impossible to not be best friends. Tubbo tried to focus on the blonde but he felt it all fading out.

\---

Marie watched as the blonde seemed to run on sheer determination alone. It was clear he’d been hit with a different ink color several times by the way his skin was covered in burns. Marie watched him pop out of the drains faster than any agent in the past. She didn’t understand what sort of person would be crazy enough to go through these fights so quickly without taking breaks but he didn’t look like he’d be stopping any time soon.

Marie could see a quiet rage in the blonde that seemed to fester after every fight.

The Boss Kettles did him no favors. He only seemed more pissed off each time he came out. Marie was more than just a little concerned. She tried to talk to him but he brushed her off, muttering something about not having enough time. It was clear he cared deeply about his friend, but he was being reckless.

Before Marie could ever try for a better conversation Tommy would sink into the next fight. It was like all the kid knew was fighting. He was loud and impulsive before but now he was eerily quiet and part of it frightened Marie. She just hoped this experience would be worth it all…

\---

The fight that gave Tommy the most issues was probably that big fucking cube. It wasn’t that the fight was necessarily difficult, but when it smashed into the ground it sent ink everywhere, and avoiding that shit would be easy if Tommy wasn’t already covered in a series of uncomfortable burns. Needless to say, he’d seen better days.

Marie kept trying to talk to him and he wasn’t about to stop making progress when Tubbo could only get closer.

Tommy went through fight after fight putting everything into boss standards and picking up different tells. He couldn’t get the idea of Tubbo being brainwashed out of his head.

It hurt him to think that he might arrive too late and lose Tubbo completely.

Tommy powered through, he dealt with all of the ‘Octolings’ and the Zapfish powered Octolings. He could tell he was scaring Marie by the way he was acting but he just couldn’t give a shit. He needed to get to Tubbo.

\---

By the end of it all, Tommy stood at the end of the line, the final kettle. Marie put a hand on his shoulder which made Tommy wince since his skin was covered in various burns.

“Are you ready for this?” She asked.

“Ready as I can be” Tommy muttered. He didn’t want to hear words of encouragement, he didn’t have time. The whole reason for his rushing, frantic and reckless behavior was because he was on a clock.

Tommy hopped in the final kettle, what he saw filled him with both fear and rage.

A large octopus sat behind two turntables. That wasn’t exactly the problem, the problem, was the fact that just above the octopus was a stage. On the stage resided a cage and inside the cage was Tubbo. He had a gas mask covering the lower half of his face, some sort of gas being pumped inside forcing him to breathe it in. The tentacles he had substituting for hair were no longer a bright teal color and instead were now a dull grey.

“Tommy, that’s DJ Octavio, you’ll have to beat him if you want your friend back,” Marie said. Tommy merely hummed in response. 

The fight itself was rather repetitive. Tommy would have been able to handle it easily if he could keep his damn eyes on the task at hand for two seconds, but no, he had to keep glancing at Tubbo. He needed the clarification that Tubbo wasn’t totally gone yet.

Tommy shook his head a few times organizing his thoughts better. He was able to avoid the bombs well enough and the launching gauntlets DJ Octavio sent out were easy to send right back. DJ Otavio wasn’t at all challenging to beat, but Tommy was getting distracted.

Luckily, he was already so battered and bruised he couldn’t even feel his skin burning anymore, so that was a plus. On the other hand, Tommy had a tendency to piss off everything and everyone and that was exactly what he was doing.

DJ Octavio didn’t seem happy with Tommy about the fact that he was losing this fight against a child, but hey, Tommy wasn’t a child, no, not a child.

So the fight just kept getting harder, there were more bombs and more action and Tommy had a hard time keeping up with it, still, he held out and kept throwing as many attacks as he could.

Eventually, DJ Octavio just seemed done. He raised pillars of ink that closed in around Tommy and as it got closer the blonde lost sight of Tubbo and reality dawned on him.

This was it…

Tommy didn’t see it initially, but when the ink pillars faltered Tommy spotted Marie and some black-haired woman who looked like Marie. Marie appeared to have sniped DJ Octavio, good on her.

The really short weapons guy, Sheldon, handed Tommy a new weapon. He called it the ‘rainmaker’. Tommy felt a little bad for ignoring the guy the entire time before but in his defense, he had more pressing matters regarding speedrunning to the end of this shit show.

Tommy took the weapon and Marie pointed out a jump point. Tommy groaned, those things always made him feel funny.

Tommy was surprised that he landed on some rails and contrary to Tommy’s hopes that DJ Octavio was gone from the sniper shot, he was not.

Sliding on the rails while dodging a series of many attacks and making attacks of his own was genuinely much harder than Tommy anticipated. Especially since the Rainmaker needed to charge up to attack. If Tommy had to guess, this balancing act went on for about five minutes too long before DJ Octavio finally went down.

Tommy slid down the curled rails, desperate to get to Tubbo.

Tommy wastes no time cracking the cage open and getting the gas mask off of Tubbo. Upon removing the mask Tommy comes to realize just how much Tubbo was breathing in.

“Fuck… shit… Tubbo, come on, wake up” Tommy pleads. He gets rid of Tubbo’s restraints. 

“Tommy, Tubbo will be okay, I promise but we need to get you both out of here and get some medical attention” Marie states. Tommy gives in and nods.

Tommy’s met with one more surprise as the truck they loaded into begins to fly rather than drive…

While inside the truck, Tommy gets a better look at Tubbo. His breathing is shallow and labored, the tentacles on his head were void of any color, his blue eyes were drained of life and color as well as he stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

It hurt Tommy to see his best friend look so shitty. He was so pale and it was scaring Tommy. He looked as if it had been weeks since he’d last slept.

Once they were back at the beginning area where Tommy had officially met Marie Tubbo was placed on a cot to rest and Callie, the girl from earlier helped Tommy with the many burns on his skin.

“I really should thank you… for- for helping me save Tubbo” Tommy said.

“Don’t. Without you, our home would be gone… we owe you our gratitude” Marie retorted.

“Still…” Tommy muttered. Marie just grinned before she walked away.

Tommy got some rest, after all, he’d just fought one too many battles for one day.

After a few hours, Tubbo began to show signs of recovery. He wasn’t as pale and the color was coming back to his features. Marie and Callie recommended waiting until he fully regained consciousness, something Tommy could agree with.

After about a twenty-four-hour-long coma, Tubbo woke up. He was greeted by a large hug from Tommy.

“Hey…” Tubbo said softly. “What happened?” Tubbo asked.

“I can get into that later… how do you feel?” Tommy asked.

“I feel fine… I guess” Tubbo said.

“You guess? What does that mean? Are you hurt? Dear God, please tell me you’re alright” Tommy felt relieved hearing Tubbo giggle.

“Calm down, I promise I feel fine, Tommy” Tommy sighed and hugged Tubbo closer.

“Can you stand?” Tommy asked.

“I… think so” Tommy helped Tubbo keep his balance.

“I want to introduce you to the Squid Sisters, Marie, and Callie. They’re the ones who pretty much helped me save your dumbass” Tubbo gave a wave and the two smiled.

“We’re glad you’re okay,” they said in unison.

“Tommy, their very… NPC” Tubbo whispered.

“I know, just act natural” Tommy whispered back.

“Uh… thank you for your help,” Tubbo said.

“No problem!”

\---

The Squid Sisters help Tommy and Tubbo find the drain that leads back home.

After a short goodbye, the two headed back, deciding to head to Snowchester since they’d see fewer people along the way.

Tommy made sure Tubbo stayed safe the whole way there. Once they arrived at Tubbo’s place Tommy pulled Tubbo against his chest and began to carefully explain everything that happened, picking up from where Tubbo’s memory cut out.

By the end of the retelling, Tubbo had fallen asleep against Tommy and the blonde smiled and brought him closer before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it's 1 AM


	114. All The Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is like a Blink-182 song" - JSchlatt 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @craig_of_the_CREEK on ao3
> 
> ** I check inbox for requests, I see this one, I look at timestamp…. Eleven days ago…. I cry
> 
> ** I wrote this listening to Slimecicle/ Schlatt singing so the energy is gonna be so off

Tommy would have liked to come back and tell everyone that exploring with Tubbo went great, but how on Earth was he supposed to explain why Tubbo was the same size as a fucking dandelion.

Niki was the first to inquire what happened.

“Tommy… why is Tubbo small?” Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other while the brunette sat on Tommy’s hand.

“Well, there’s a completely logical explanation-”

“Tommy got reckless and angered a witch so I had to intercept the potion she threw and I almost drowned in the swamp cause I’m small” Tubbo’s voice came across really small and squeaky and it was kind of funny.

“Well… how long is this gonna last?” Niki questioned. Tubbo would have a mental timer for the potion effect.

“Like… one hundred and sixty-seven hours,” Tubbo said.

“A week!?” Niki asked.

“Yeah… we really fucked up with this one” Tommy admitted.

“What’s going on?” Ranboo asked as he approached the group. Tommy simply held up his left hand where Tubbo waved. “Oh god…” Ranboo muttered.

“This is what happens when you decide to trust TommyInnit!” Tubbo said.

‘Tubbo, please I didn’t plan on this” Tommy said. Tubbo tried to glare at Tommy but as Tommy began to snicker Tubbo couldn’t keep a straight face either.

“So, what do we do? Should we let everyone know or…?” Ranboo trailed off leaving a gap for suggestions.

“I, personally, don’t feel like getting fucking crushed under someone’s foot, but that’s just me,” Tubbo said. Tommy burst out laughing, almost dropping Tubbo. “I’m gonna die of fall damage if you drop me,” Tubbo reminded.

“Sorry, Tubbo,” Tommy said, still chuckling. “He’s right though, we should let people know so they look out for him” Ranboo and Niki nodded. The group set off in different directions to inform the other members of the server.

“This is so humiliating,” Tubbo muttered.

“You really didn’t have to take the hit for me,” Tommy said.

“What if it killed you?” Tubbo asked.

“You didn’t know if it would kill you or not and you still took the hit for me?” Tommy asked. Tubbo chuckled awkwardly.

“Moving on!” Tubbo decided. “Uh- if it made you small you’d be pretty pissed, I mean, your height is important to you” Tommy wanted to go back to the previous topic, but there was no shot Tubbo would talk about it.

“Okay, I’ll admit you’re right”

Before the two continued with their conversation they spotted Quackity.

“Big Q!” Tubbo called. The high-pitched voice startled the man in question.

“Tommy, what the fuck?” Quackity asked. Tommy raised his hand up a bit higher and pointed at Tubbo. “Oh shit, what the fuck?” Quackity stepped closer to the two. “How?”

“It’s… well-” Tommy paused trying to see how he could wiggle his way out of the worst of it. Ever since the festival, Quackity got very protective of Tubbo.

“A witch” Tubbo stated.

“Jesus… well, Tommy, it’s now your responsibility to make sure Tubbo stays safe” Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other.

“Fine,” Tommy said.

“I’m gonna die,” Tubbo muttered.

“Oh shut the fuck up Tubbo,” Tommy said. “Come on, I’m gonna make you a little house” Tubbo nodded, it wasn’t like he had a choice to not follow the blonde considering he was literally in the palm of his hand.

“I mean, I’m not going anywhere,” Tubbo remarked. Tommy looked at him and sighed.

“Fair enough”

Tubbo had to give the blonde directions on how to build the mini house so it didn’t look like shit.

“Tubbo, how are you gonna craft anything?” Tommy asked. Tubbo looked at Tommy dead in the eyes.

“That’s what you’re here for, big man,” Tubbo said. Tommy suddenly felt the urge to poke Tubbo and push him over, but he didn’t.

“You are so lucky you are small and adorable” Tommy joked.

“Aren’t I always small and adorable?” Tubbo asked.

“No, usually you are clingy and spontaneous” Tommy retorted. Tubbo burst out laughing. “You sound like a fucking chipmunk” Tommy stated. Tubbo laughed even harder and Tommy kept building Tubbo’s house while the brunette leaned on the stem of a rose for support before he yelped suddenly.

Tommy set down his tools and looked at Tubbo.

“Are you alright?” Tommy asked. He looked and saw Tubbo holding his right wrist. His hand was bleeding from the thorns. “Oh for fuck’s sake, you made me worry” Tommy muttered. He picked Tubbo up, it was so weird that he wasn’t much larger than a fucking dandelion.

“Man, don’t just pick me up!” Tubbo said as he squirmed around.

“I will drop you with very little hesitation” Tommy stated.

“No, you won’t!” Tubbo giggled but suddenly Tommy did drop him only for Tubbo to fall into Tommy’s other hand. “You asshole,” Tubbo said as he clutched his chest.

Tommy had a bit of difficulty taking care of Tubbo’s bleeding hand, but he managed.

“This is gonna be a long week” Tubbo sighed.

“No shit,” Tommy said.

Throughout the day on the rare chance that Tubbo was on the ground, Sapnap almost stepped on him three times, George nearly stepped on him nine times and immediately exclaimed ‘it’s not my fault, I’m colorblind'. Niki had fun knitting him a small sweater and Ranboo took Tubbo into the nether for about five minutes and on several instances, the brunette almost died.

Surprisingly enough, Tommy was very good at keeping him safe, contrary to popular belief. Tubbo was very insistent on going with Tommy to the woods since the brunette was very adamant about finding bees.

It wouldn’t be long before Tubbo was back to full size, just three hours. Before that happened Tubbo wanted to try riding a bee, Tommy didn’t think it’d be a good idea, but had Tubbo’s ideas ever been short of chaotic?

So, Tommy and Tubbo were walking around trees looking for a hive, what they found was definitely unwanted as a certain green monster began to hiss. Tommy couldn’t back up far enough, the gust from the blast was enough to knock Tubbo to the ground, he was in a blur for a moment. What he realized soon enough was that he was in water.

Tubbo swam to the surface.

“Tommy!?” He called. He didn’t know if Tommy could hear him.

“Tubbo!?” Tommy called out as well. Tubbo got onto a bit of dry land standing beside a dandelion.

“Tommy!” Tubbo could see the blonde but Tommy couldn’t see nor hear Tubbo. It was frustrating. He couldn’t climb out of the hole in his state. “Tommy!” Tubbo shouted again. He picked up the flower beside him and waved it around.

“Tubbo!? Where the hell are you!?” Tommy questioned.

“For the love of God, Tommy!” Tubbo violently waved around the dandelion until the stem snapped in half. He tossed it into the water and sighed. Tommy wouldn’t hear him or see him.

“Tubbo, where are you!?” Tommy kept trying to locate the brunette looking through bushes and behind trees. Tubbo had been knocked back pretty far and Tubbo hadn’t even seen the little pond earlier either.

Tubbo did keep trying to get the blonde’s attention and tried his hand at climbing out, but the dirt only gave way and Tubbo ended up with a few bruises and a bleeding hand from a rather inconvenient rock.

Eventually, Tubbo’s time was up, and in a sudden puff of light blue smoke, he was normal-sized.

“Tommy!” Tubbo called. The blonde turned around quickly and he tackled Tubbo in a hug.

“I can’t believe you were in a fucking pond” Tommy muttered. Tubbo hugged him back.

“Yeah, can we go home now?” Tubbo asked. Tommy smiled and nodded.

“Sure thing, Tubbo”

The two got back and Tubbo yawned suddenly. Tommy chuckled and sat down with Tubbo before the two lied down and cuddled against one another.

“Thanks for not getting me killed” Tubbo muttered.

“As if I’d ever let you die” Tommy stated. Tubbo smiled into Tommy’s chest.

“I love you, man”

“Love you too, Tubbo”


	115. Bells Are Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage, but make it, p l a t o n i c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSchannel
> 
> ** Ranboo and Tubbo getting married like Fundy and Dream but without the wedding crashing and Tommy is still the flower girl but also Tubbo’s Best Man
> 
> ** I have been to a wedding once when I was four. I have been to more funerals than weddings, man. How does a wedding even work???

It was a big day. Tubbo wore a suit. He never liked how he looked in suits, it reminded him of bad things. He tugged at the tie nervously. He was nervous for a lot of reasons. He’d spent so much time trying to memorize his vows, but reading it was hard and then he didn’t even know if it sounded right but he didn’t want to read them aloud in front of anyone…

It was a lose-lose scenario for Tubbo.

“Hey, Tubbo!” The brunette jumped as Tommy busted the door open.

“Oh… hey, Tommy” Tubbo greeted.

“You alright, man?” Tubbo sighed.

“Nervous is all” Tommy ruffled Tubbo’s hair knowing full well Tubbo didn’t want him to.

“Don’t be, you’re just getting platonically married, and it’s to Ranboo” Tommy said.

“You make it sound like that should somehow make it easier…” Tubbo muttered.

“Look, Tubbo, I’m your Best Man for a reason, if you’re worried about forgetting something, then trust that you and Ranboo are in the same boat, that guy can’t remember shit” Tubbo couldn’t help but giggle.

“I’m your best friend, Tubbo, but so is Ranboo, the idea of two pretty best friends is completely unheard of, but three pretty best friends? We would end the world if they ever found out” Tommy said. Tubbo burst out laughing.

“What are you on about?!” Tubbo asked.

“Oh, hell if I know, man. Basically, you have nothing to worry about. Just be you, relax” Tubbo hugged Tommy and the blonde hugged him back.

“Thank you, Toms”

“No problem, now get out there and marry your best friend” Tommy encouraged. Tubbo giggled and ran out while Tommy prepared the flowers he’d toss wherever but also prepared a couple of rocks for Punz.

On cue, Tubbo and Ranboo watched Tommy walk down the aisle handing out an abundance of different flowers. The two to be wed had a hard time containing their laughter when Tommy chucked small rocks at Punz.

Tommy took his spot on Tubbo’s side and Ranboo and Tubbo exchanged vows. Wilbur stood to officiate giving the long speech.

“Do you, Ranboo, take Tubbo, to cuddle and hold hands, for as long as you live?” Wilbur asked.

“I do,” Ranboo said.

“And do you, Tubbo, take Ranboo, to cuddle and hold hands -and not use this as an opportunity to officially be adulterous- for as long as you live?” Wilbur questioned. Tubbo had to restrain himself from laughing at Wilbur’s reference to one of Tubbo’s recurring jokes.

“I do,” Tubbo said.

“Good! I now pronounce you platonic husbands'' Wilbur stated. He closed his book and there was a tense moment where everyone waited for something to happen, but no one said a thing.

“No objections? Thank god…” Wilbur muttered.

Tommy grabbed everyone’s attention by being one of the first to move.

“If it’s alright, can I say a few things?” Tommy asked. He gave a reassuring smile toward Tubbo and Ranboo. Those in the audience were nervous about what Tommy might say regarding the new marriage.

“Tubbo’s been my best friend longer than anyone. He’s been by my side through everything. We’ve had our ups and downs but moving past all that made us closer. Ranboo came into our lives at a very… dark time” Tommy paused regathering his thoughts. “I know Ranboo is going to make sure Tubbo’s never alone, whether it’s because of my uncanny ability to attract danger separates us or… maybe less agreeable terms come to pass and I can’t be around anymore, I trust Ranboo to make sure Tubbo’s okay” Tommy smiled at the brunette and then turned to Ranboo.

“But I’m telling you right now if you ever make him upset you won’t be answering to me because an upset Tubbo becomes everyone’s problem” Ranboo looked in between Tubbo and Tommy wondering how the two of them haven’t ended the world yet.

“Come on, Tommy, you’re exaggerating,” Tubbo said.

“Am not” Tommy argued.

“You are too,” Tubbo said. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I love you guys” Tommy admitted and pulled them both into a hug.


	116. Too Much Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bright light that crushed their hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by POYO_POP on ao3
> 
> ** Steven Universe AU  
> * Tubbo: Sapphire  
> * Tommy: Aragonite  
> * Wilbur: Sodalite: stimulates the mind and consciousness to create enhanced intuition, creativity, and powers of analysis and observation.  
> * Phil: Charoite: have a wider perspective on life, seeing the day-to-day events within a larger pattern of the Universe unfolding. This leads to a sense of peace and wisdom  
> * Techno: Aquamarine: cools anger and helps create a calm, centered, relaxed but alert state with balanced energy  
> * Dream: Diamond (For plot purposes)  
> * Ranboo: Petrified Wood: can help heal problems arising from family history or past lives.  
> * Niki: Pyrite: increased confidence, assertiveness, creativity, and the ability to do what it takes to create what you want.
> 
> ** The Manberg Festival, but add Phil and Ranboo with Techno already befriending the memory boy
> 
> ** Dream SMP SBI but without the child neglect :0

Tommy stood on the roof of the LMFAO House with Wilbur, Ranboo, and Phil. Schlatt stood on stage with Quackity and Tubbo. Tubbo was reciting his speech and Tommy wanted to be proud of the brunette but Tommy could see how frightened the brunette was. The blonde bit his lip, he was unable to stop himself from thinking about how much happier Tubbo could be. He could give that speech for L’Manberg, under Wilbur’s administration, Tommy could stand next to him with a smile on their faces.

Tommy turned when he felt Phil place a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re gonna get him out of there, Tommy, it’ll be okay” Phil assured. Tommy nodded.

By the end of Tubbo’s speech, Tommy felt panic take over him as Tubbo was trapped in a concrete box. Tubbo’s eyes flickered up to Tommy’s, he looked so scared. Tommy turned to Phil desperately needing the answer to this problem. Phil held up a hand, gesturing for Tommy to wait a bit.

Schlatt called Technoblade onto the stage and ordered for Techno to “take him out” Techno acted cluelessly and stalled for time.

“Tommy, get in there and get Schlatt away, Quackity won’t be able to attack because of Techno. I’ll follow in with Ranboo and get Tubbo out, okay?” Phil said. Tommy had a bad feeling in his gut but he nodded. He used an ender pearl and clashed swords with the president while Techno kept Quackity back. Phil pearled in next along with Ranboo while the shock was still in effect. Wilbur had already gone to find the button. Phil and Ranboo broke Tubbo out and soon all-out chaos erupted as more people came to their senses.

Tommy wanted to stick close to Tubbo but they ended up on opposite sides of the podium. Niki, Tubbo, and Ranboo were fighting against Punz, Sapnap, and Purpled while Tommy stood by Phil, Techno, and Wilbur who came back cursing about the button not being where it had been.

“Wilbur, we can discuss this later, but right now let’s not get fucking killed!” Phil advised. Wilbur drew his sword helping the other three in their fight against their enemies. A few people stood idly with confusion dawning on them.

A bright, white light flashed over the horizon. Tommy only caught a glimpse of it before his sight was covered by Phil.

It took a few moments before Tommy could see more than Phil, Wilbur, and Techno. Tommy looked out the land that had been a battlefield mere moments ago now it was empty. The sunlight bouncing off the scattered gems that had fallen to the ground.

Tommy dashed in the direction of where Tubbo had been. He found a few gems scattered across the ground. Tommy sorted through them recognizing Tubbo’s Sapphire, Niki’s Pyrite, and Ranboo’s Petrified Wood. Tommy picked them up, strange patterns were printed on the stones.

Wilbur, Techno, and Phil were gathering a few other gems. Eret’s, Fundy’s, Sam’s, and Ponk’s.

“Is something wrong with them?” Tommy asked as he displayed the three gems he had. Phil held Eret’s gem which also had strange patterns on it. Wilbur had Fundy’s. All the fallen gems had spots on the smooth surfaces.

“I don’t know,” Phil admitted. Tommy handed Wilbur Niki’s gem, he handed Ranboo to Techno. The pig hybrid gave a sad look to Ranboo’s lifeline.

“Let’s get them back to Pogtopia, we’ll bubble the rest” Tommy nodded. They gathered their friends and bubbled their foes.

By the time they all reached Pogtopia Tubbo’s gem began to glow softly.

“He’s coming back!” Tommy didn’t think about the strange markings on the blue gem. As Tubbo reformed, he didn’t look right. His hands were more like claws and his hair was closer to being crystal-like. His skin had blotches of assorted colors. Tommy still hugged him with tears in his eyes. “Tubbo, hey!” Tommy tried to hug the brunette but Tubbo was not the same as he had been mere moments ago.

Tubbo frantically pushed Tommy away from him and Tommy knew the reality of the situation. He wouldn’t be getting Tubbo back as easy as that. Tubbo wasn’t in a sane frame of mind.

“Tubbo…?” Tommy reached out to Tubbo one more time but Tubbo let out a sound that was similar to a hissing cat and he swiped at Tommy. Techno finally put Tubbo out, poofing him back into gem form. Tommy choked out a sob as he caught Tubbo’s gem. Wilbur placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and the blonde fell into it, crying into Wilbur’s chest. The four friends that felt more like family shared a hug knowing that it’d be some time before they saw their friends again.

Those who still remained Schlatt, Sapnap, George, Callahan, Karl, Bad, and Ant. Dream had been the cause of the mass corruption, that was easy enough to tell.

Tommy, Techno, Phil, and Wilbur were extremely out-numbered. Wilbur would disappear for odd amounts of time at random hours of the day. At first, the other three thought that he was training, but it soon became apparent that Wilbur was plotting something.

Tommy was trying to keep his mind off of Tubbo. Tommy would visit the bubbled gem every day and made a promise to save him somehow.

Convincing Dream to help them wouldn’t be easy…

\---

It was November sixteenth that Wilbur finally revealed his plan, after a whole month he finally explained.

For the longest time, he’d been going out and negotiating with Dream. He wanted the others back just as much as anyone else, so Wilbur made a deal, L’Manberg for their friends.

“Wilbur, what does that mean?” Tommy asked.

“Simple, Dream will save everyone, all I have to do is blow up L’Manberg” Wilbur explained.

“Are you insane?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy,” Wilbur began. He sighed. “I know you really, really miss Tubbo. Our friends are suffering and I miss them too, if I have to give up L’Manberg for my friends, for my son, for you, then I will” Wilbur explained. Tommy took a deep breath trying not to cry. He hugged Wilbur who was taken aback but returned the embrace.

“Are you sure about this?” Phil asked. “You worked so hard to fight for this place” Phil reminded. 

“L’Manberg would mean nothing without the hopes and dreams of its citizens. No one can come and emancipate if they’re all corrupted” Wilbur reasoned. Phil gave a warm smile, he brought Wilbur into a hug.

“Then let’s do this,” Phil said. Technoblade smiled.

“Did someone say, terrorism?” He asked. He earned a laugh from everyone else.

\---

Wilbur made the deal with Dream, but Dream was insistent that L’Manberg was blown up first, he simply reasoned that he ‘wanted to see the joy fall from the other’s faces when they realize their home is gone'. It was sick and twisted, but Wilbur agreed.

The TNT was set, and at the push of a button, Wilbur watched his nation go out with a bang. Tommy turned away while Phil and Techno stood indifferently, they didn’t have enough time to get attached to the nation and what it had once stood for.

Dream grinned and laughed maniacally. It was terrifying.

He kept up his end of the deal though, he set up an area where he could at least return the consciousness and sanity to those who’d been corrupted.

The bubbles were moved into the pool of water. The group of five waited.

Ponk and Sam were the first to come back. Upon seeing each other they gave a big hug with a smile.

“Ponky!” Sam cheered. Sam laughed along with Sam as they celebrated being back together.

When Niki and Fundy came back Wilbur embraced them both tightly. Fundy looked as though he might cry, but he just hugged Wilbur back with Niki.

Tommy waited, staring intently at the still bubbled Sapphire gem.

Ranboo popped up next, he seemed confused for a moment before Phil practically tackled the half-enderman in a hug. Techno settled for simply reaching up and ruffling his hair.

Tubbo’s bubble finally popped and the Sapphire gem sank into the water and Tommy held his breath. It seemed to almost take too long. Tommy felt like it had been hours when in reality ten seconds had passed. Tubbo stood up suddenly and looked around frantically. Tommy and Tubbo locked eyes and they didn’t hesitate to hug one another. Tommy did have to be mindful of the various spikes adorning Tubbo’s shoulders and two curled horns formed atop his head, but Tommy didn’t care what Tubbo looked like, so long as it was Tubbo.

“I really thought I lost you,” Tommy said.

“I- I don’t even know what happened it just- one moment I was fighting Purpled and- and then just all of a sudden there was this bright light-”

“Don’t worry, Tubbo, it’s okay,” Tommy said. “You’re here now, that’s what matters” Tubbo relaxed and nodded.

“Thank you”

“Of course”


	117. This Is Clementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets out of prison. Ranboo and Tubbo help him cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Requested by @NSchannel on ao3
> 
> ** “I want a moth and I want one now. I want a moth and I want to name it Clementine” - TommyInnit 2020

Tubbo and Ranboo both noticed it before anyone else, Tommy did not want to be touched. It didn’t matter who you were or how innocent your intentions, Tommy did not want anything to do with physical contact.

It bothered Tubbo especially because he knew how reliant Tommy could be on physical affection and physical reassurance, but not even Tubbo could touch Tommy.

Tubbo and Ranboo had both gotten into a habit of asking Tommy beforehand, no matter the situation, if it was okay to touch him. The answer was always no, but the blonde clearly appreciated the question nonetheless.

Tubbo then had a brilliant idea.

“Ranboo!” Tubbo said excitedly.

“What?” Ranboo asked.

“I have an idea, what if we get Tommy a pet?”

“Why?”

“Like- like an emotional support animal, you know? He doesn’t want other people touching him but dogs are usually really good at knowing when people are distressed, right?” Ranboo smiled at his platonic husband and nodded.

“That’s a really good idea,” Ranboo agreed. Tubbo tugged eagerly on Ranboo’s arm.

“Come on!” Tubbo said.

Another habit the pair had gotten into is telling the blonde beforehand if they were leaving somewhere. Ranboo and Tubbo were the only people Tommy trusted.

Tubbo knocked on the blonde’s door, Tommy answered a few moments later.

“Oh, hey Tubbo,” Tommy said softly. Tubbo grinned.

“Just wanted to let you know Ranboo and I are headed into the woods for a bit, but we’ll be back soon and we’ll be coming here when we get back so don’t worry!” Tubbo informed. Tommy nodded. The blonde reached out his hands to Tubbo and Ranboo. The two were surprised but they each took one of Tommy’s hands and Tommy pulled them both into a hug.

It lasted no longer than three seconds before Tommy backed off again but he gave a small smile.

“Thank you two… for doing all this” Ranboo and Tubbo both smiled at him.

“It’s no problem Tommy, you’re our best friend, so just make sure you don’t push yourself, alright?” Tommy nodded.

Ranboo and Tubbo were happy to receive a hug from the blonde as it had been quite a long time. The two headed into the Taiga forest just off the border of the mainland of the SMP.

It took about half an hour to find a wolf and make sure it wouldn’t kill them instantly. They eventually got a lead over it and began to make their way back to Tommy’s place.

\---

Tommy didn’t necessarily mind being alone. Then again, he never felt quite alone, but it wasn’t in a bad way. He had a photo of him, Ranboo, and Tubbo on his wall and it never failed to make him smile.

Tommy would admit, he felt a little jealous that Ranboo and Tubbo were so close. However, Tommy knew Ranboo was a good person and that above all else they’d keep each other safe. What had surprised Tommy was when Tubbo and Ranboo didn’t separate themselves from Tommy. The three hung out together a lot. Tommy was introduced to Michael, their adopted son.

Tommy didn’t expect to become the Godfather to Michael but Tubbo and Ranboo had expressed so much trust in the blonde it was impossible to say no.

Michael, being from the Nether, was a little… odd. But, he grew on Tommy fast. Tommy would never admit it, but if anything ever happened to Michael, Tommy would not hesitate to start another war despite his mind being tired of such action.

Ranboo and Tubbo were always considerate, they understood that Tommy had different boundaries than before but they didn’t care, that was the best thing about them. It wasn’t that they ignored his boundaries, it was that they respected them unconditionally.

Tommy loved Ranboo and Tubbo and he wouldn’t trade them for anything. He cared about his friends, what was so wrong with that?

When Tubbo knocked on his door again later that day he was surprised to see they had a dog on a leash.

“Hi!” Tubbo said cheerfully.

“Why do you have a dog?” Tommy questioned. Tubbo grinned and the two stepped in, Ranboo ducked down as to not hit his head on the doorframe.

“Well, we were thinking… you’ve gone through hell and back, Tommy. We want you to be able to move past this so you can heal and be better, we know you don’t want to be touched by people, but I know that you kinda need that kind of affection… so while you’re working through everything, we got you a dog” Tubbo explained. Tommy looked down at the dog and then back at Tubbo.

“I- I don’t know what to say” Tommy muttered.

“You don’t have to say anything, but you get to name her” Ranboo stated. Tommy was completely speechless, but he scrolled through various names in his head.

“Clementine…” Tommy muttered. “This is Clementine,” he decided. Tubbo smiled brightly alongside Ranboo.

“We’ll head back to Snowchester now so you can spend time with Clementine, alright?” Tommy nodded.

“Thank you, both of you” they both gave a thumbs up with a grin.

“Anytime!” Tubbo said.

\---

Once Tubbo and Ranboo left; Tommy sat down with Clementine who sat down across from him. She tilted her head to the left and it reminded Tommy of how Tubbo and Ranboo always asked if they could touch him before doing anything. Tommy smiled softly and nodded.

Clementine nuzzled against Tommy’s slightly raised hand. For a wolf tamed mere moments ago she was good with people, then again most were.

Clementine was soft, but not soft to the point where it was uncomfortable. She was perfect in every single way and maybe Tommy was a little biased considering she was a gift from his two favorite people.

Clementine followed Tommy wherever he went. She always caught onto his feelings and whenever he got stressed she would bark like crazy giving Tommy an excuse to leave a conversation.

Whenever Tommy was in Snowchester she'd fall asleep on his lap and Tommy would run his fingers through her fur. Ranboo and Tubbo didn’t pay her much mind occasionally asking how things were going, but that was all.

The three decided showing Clementine to Michael may not be the best idea.

Wherever Tommy went Clementine wasn’t too far away and Tommy knew Clementine was important to him just as much as Tubbo and Ranboo were. Clementine was more than just a ‘pet’; she was his friend, as lame as it may sound. Tommy trusted Clementine like he trusted Tubbo and Ranboo.

Maybe recovery would be easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Tommy doesn't get out of that cell soon I will riot- /j


	118. "Wilbur...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets Tommy out of prison +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I have a FNAF AU coming up, I probably won’t get to that until this weekend just so I have more time, so here, take this
> 
> ** What would you all say to me putting out a new One-Shot Book but officially for BenchTrio (Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo)

Sam didn’t want to look at the three figures standing in Dream’s cell.

One being Dream himself, after what had happened merely a week ago, Sam hated the man. The thing that startled Sam the most was TommyInnit and Wilbur Soot. They stood prominently, alive and well. Tommy stood in a corner, backed away as far as he could from the two. The blonde had turned around when the lava lowered.

“Sam…” Tommy didn’t look very excited like Sam usually expected to see him, but instead, he looked more relieved and just… beaten down. Sam didn’t even wait for the platform to reach the cell, he rushed to Tommy’s side as fast as he could pulling the blonde into a hug.

“What is going on here?” Sam asked, he kept an arm wrapped around Tommy protectively while Wilbur giggled.

“Well, Sam, you have two people who don’t belong in prison… so what will you do?” Tommy looked up at Sam.

“You can’t let him out you- Sam, you just can’t” Tommy pleaded.

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy… Sam is contractually bound by the rules of the prison to let Wilbur out, Wilbur wasn’t sentenced… so he’s free to leave,” Dream said. Sam hugged Tommy much tighter.

“He’s right… I have to let him out, Tommy. I’m sorry” Tommy took in a shaky breath.

“I just wanna go home… and see Tubbo and Ranboo, please?” Tommy said. Sam nodded. He motioned for Wilbur to get onto the platform so they could go back. Sam kept Wilbur out of arm’s reach of Tommy. He had already failed to protect the blonde once and he would not let it happen again.

Once outside the prison, Wilbur strayed off to commit some form of atrocious crime and Sam couldn’t keep an eye on him, he was a free man now.

Instead, Sam focused on getting Tommy to his best friends. Sam knew the most likely situation would be Tubbo and Ranboo were in Snowchester.

“Follow me, Tommy, it’s okay” Sam assured. Tommy nodded and followed Sam quietly but Sam missed the loud, spontaneous behavior he once had.

Tommy could tell things had changed in the two weeks he’d been away from it all. There was now a large mansion in the middle of Snowchester that threw Tommy off, but Tubbo always tended to be the one to need distractions.

“You should probably wait over here, I don’t know where the two are right now, but they come over here every day at the same time, so, surprise them, I guess” Sam smiled reassuringly as he leads Tommy to a spot out on the ice. An oak wood bench sat gazing out at a patch of flowers and an oak wood headstone.

It was a memorial to Tommy. Tommy was sure Tubbo had made it. It looked nice, just like everything Tubbo built, but Tubbo had used Tommy’s favorite blocks. It wasn’t complicated or extravagant because Tubbo knew it didn’t need to be. Just a reminder.

Tommy sat there for about half an hour, he had spaced out and was startled by a noise behind him, upon turning around he met with Tubbo and Ranboo. They had stopped moving altogether and Tommy managed a soft smile at the duo.

They both ran carefully across the ice, Tubbo almost trampled the flowers from moving so fast, and before Tubbo did anything he stopped. He waited.

Tommy could recall that whenever something bad happened before the two made any sort of contact it needed to be displayed that physical affection was okay, first. Tommy pulled on Tubbo’s arm and hugged his brunette friend. Ranboo sat down next to the two and Tommy leaned closer so Ranboo could be part of the hug as well.

The three organized themselves along the bench so they could cuddle. Tubbo eventually fell asleep from the presence of his two best friends and Tommy messy with his hair.

Tommy could hear Ranboo trying not to cry and failing miserably. Tubbo was keeping Tommy in place so the blonde couldn’t turn around.

“Hey, Ranboo, don’t worry… I’m not going anywhere this time” Ranboo nodded.

“We missed you,” Ranboo said. Tommy smiled softly as he held Ranboo and Tubbo’s hands.

“I missed you guys too… there is- there’s something you guys need to know” Tommy said.

“What is it?” Ranboo asked.

“I should wake Tubbo up it’s importan-”

“Tommy!” The blonde tensed abruptly startling Tubbo awake.

“What happened?” He asked. They all turned to the source of the new voice seeing a certain tall brunette that shouldn’t have come back.

“W- Wilbur…?” Tubbo muttered.

“By chance was this the important news?” Ranboo asked. Tommy’s voice failed him and he simply nodded.

“When- how did you get back?” Tubbo stood up. Tommy tried to stop him but Tubbo was just out of reach. “You died,” Tubbo recalled. Wilbur grinned.

“Tubbo-”

Wilbur placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder and Tommy cut himself off. He was worried that if he said anything further Wilbur might hurt Tubbo.

Wilbur crouched down to be more level with the short brunette. He was talking, but Tommy couldn’t hear what he said.

Tubbo froze and stumbled backward. Wilbur stood up straight still grinning.

“You must be Ranboo! You know, whenever Tommy was asleep, Dream would talk all about you… it’s nice to see another traitor to L’Manberg” Wilbur baited.

“I- I didn’t mean to-”

“It doesn’t matter, you hurt people and that shit stays with you. Tommy and Tubbo can’t trust you the same way they once had, you know?” Wilbur reminded.

“Wilbur- just-” Tommy was doing his best to collect his words.

“Oh? Is Tommy gonna say something? I knew you’d meet this fate, exiled and alone only to use people. You’re not a hero Tommy, you’re not even a good per-”

“Oh shut the fuck up you son of a bitch!” Tommy hadn’t yelled like that since he’d died. “All you have ever done is fuck shit up. The one good thing you ever did was teach me how I shouldn’t be” Tommy said. Wilbur’s smile didn’t falter for even a second. “You got us killed over a nation that was doomed to fail” Tommy reasoned.

“Oh, Tommy…” Wilbur paused. “You really shouldn’t have fallen asleep so many times in that cell, otherwise you’d know exactly what Dream had sent me out to do” Wilbur drew a crossbow from his coat. He aimed it at Tommy before his arm turned ninety degrees outward and Wilbur pulled the trigger.

Tommy’s eyes didn’t get to the arrow’s destination until it landed.

“Tubbo!” Tommy and Ranboo called. Wilbur fled the scene before Sam could inevitably arrive.

“Damn…” Tubbo muttered as he collapsed into the arms of his best friends. “What a… Tubbo Moment…” he stated. He let out hard breaths as he tried to relax. The arrow was in deep, but Tommy had suffered a similar injury in his duel versus Dream. Tommy knew the procedure.

“Ranboo, run and get me some thread, a needle, gloves, and a shit ton of gauze” Tommy instructed. Ranboo didn’t waste time and in mere moments Sam and Ranboo had returned to the scene.

“Tommy, what happened?” Sam asked.

“It- fucking Wilbur” Tommy muttered. He could tell Tubbo was losing a lot of blood. The trajectory of the arrow hadn’t pierced anything major that would cause internal bleeding which was good, cause if it had, Tommy would be screwed.

“Can you help him?” Ranboo asked softly. Tommy nodded. He handled the bleeding before stitching up the wound. Tommy worked quickly and quietly. He’d seen Niki do this same thing a hundred times over. Tommy wrapped up the stitches with some gauze and Ranboo picked up the brunette and brought him inside so Tubbo’s body could warm up.

“Sam… please, please go find Wilbur. He’s plotting to get Dream out of prison” Sam rested a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“I promise to do my best, and I will keep you three safe” Sam promised. The creeper hybrid left. Ranboo and Tommy sat together waiting for Tubbo to wake up. Ranboo got up momentarily to bring in Michael. Tommy was filled in on who Michael was and everything that had happened. Tommy was technically Michael’s Uncle, despite not truly being related to Tubbo.

Tubbo woke up a few hours later. He was a little confused at first, but his confusion was soon replaced with a look of self-doubt Tommy had seen one too many times.

“Tubbo” Ranboo began. “Wilbur said something to you earlier… what was it?” Tommy looked from Ranboo to Tubbo. The brunette looked as though he didn’t want to say. Tommy took one of Tubbo’s hands.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s all stuff I’ve already heard…” Tubbo stated. Tommy had seen him negate his issues with this a hundred times.

“Tubbo,” Tommy said sternly. Tubbo gave in.

“He- he told me how awful a president I was, he said I was a terrible person for even considering exiling you. He called me a monster, he said I should have died on that podium but… he- he also said I was turning out… like Schlatt” Tubbo admitted. Ranboo wasn’t too familiar with Tubbo’s past. He wasn’t as shocked and he was the first to bring Tubbo into a hug with Tommy following suit.

“Tommy, we’re not gonna let Wilbur hurt you” Ranboo assured.

“I won’t let him hurt you guys either… and if- if by chance Dream gets out, we’ll make sure you don’t go crazy on us, alright Ranboo?” The half-enderman nodded with a smile.

“That goes for you too, Tubbo. Don’t ever let us catch you accepting death or we’ll beat you up” Ranboo said. Tubbo giggled and the three, while they had the impending pressure of what would come next, were happy.


End file.
